ALICE, MISTERIOS DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA
by daphneclaire10
Summary: Seis años han pasado desde que Alice dejó la pandilla de Mclagen, y todavía no puede olvidar la muerte de Jasper. ahora vive en paz con su familia, con su hija, y con un trabajo estable. pero una infiltrada la buscará para pedirle ayuda, y esta nueva amistad no hará más que meterla en problemas, además de ayudarla a encontrar la verdad sobre la muerte de su único amor.
1. PRIMERA VEZ

**HOLA A TODAS. BUENO, PARA LOS QUE NO ME CONOCEN, ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE **_**ALICE, UNA INFILTRADA DE LA PDI, **_**Y ESTE CAPÍTULO ES EL COMIENZO DE UNA HOSTORIA QUE COMENZARÁ TAL VEZ UN POCO LENTA, PERO QUE POCO A POCO SE IRÁ SUMERGIENDO EN LA VIDA DE UN CRIMINAL QUE GUARDA SECRETOS BASTANTE INTERESANTES PARA ALICE. Y PARA LOS QUE ME CONOCEN, BUENO, AQUÍ COMIENZA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HOSTORIA QUE TANTO LES GUSTÓ, Y ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS. ESTA CAPÍTULO NO TRATA PRINCIPALMENTE SOBRE ALICE, SINO SOBRE LA OTRA PROTAGONISTA DE LA HISTORIA, QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE. PERO PRONTO SALDRÁ LA LOCA DE ALICE, SU NUEVA FAMILIA, SU HIJA, Y PRONTO TAMBIÉN COMENZARÁN A SURGUIR DUDAS SOBRE LA MUERTE DE JASPER.**

**ESPERO QUE LEAN Y QUE DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, POR FAVOR.**

**ANTES QUE NADA, MUHAS GRACIAS A JazzCullen y a Tina, que leyeron la primera parte y me alegraron con sus comentarios siempre. Por favor no dejen de hacerlo, y espero que lean esta historia también. Les dedico el capítulo a ambas. **

**PRIMERA VEZ**

La noche era oscura y fría, tanto que a Kate casi le tiritaban los brazos. Pero, como buena infiltrada, sabía disimularlo, y se mantenía tiesa y firme en su lugar, sin mostrar ningún atisbo de debilidad. Pronto atraparía a uno de los criminales más aclamados del momento, y para eso no podía estar débil.

Juan Alejandro Barrios Cortés era el sospechoso de diez asesinatos de menores, todos ahogados en la misma playa, y, Kate con su brigada, sabían que era el culpable. Si bien en la escena del crimen nunca había quedado rastros de algún implicado, Barrios contaba con el perfil para hacerlo.

El señor Barrios era un prestigioso médico, doctor, muy respetado por sus semejantes. Pero en su vecindario, los vecinos habían percibido comportamientos extraños en él, y reportaron a la policía, curiosamente, unos días después del primer menor asesinado. Según algunos, en la casa de Juan se escuchaban ruidos extraños, gritos, o insultos, y a veces olía a sangre. Así que la policía no dudó en investigarlo, y de eso se había encargado la Brigada de Investigaciones Policiales Especiales, la segunda de mayor prestigio, liderada por Carlos Zúñiga, rival de Emmett Cullen.

El plan para atrapar a Barrios con las manos en la masa estaba en marcha desde hace ya unos cuatro meses, gracias a la colaboración especial de la desconocida infiltrada de Zúñiga, que al igual que todo infiltrado, sólo se comunicaba con su jefe; aunque a diferencia de otros, no siempre seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra.

Kate ahora usaba el nombre de Marion, una enfermera del hospital donde justamente trabajaba el sospechoso, y se había acercado a él desde un comienzo para ganarse su confianza. La idea no era ser su amiga, sino poder tener acceso a la oficina de Barrios para revisar sus datos, o tal vez visitar la casa y ver si encontraba algo que pudiera ser una prueba.

Pero hasta el momento Juan sólo se había limitado a ser amable, nada más, ni siquiera había caído ante los coqueteos de una mujer tan seductora y atractiva como Marion.

Y a pesar de que las pruebas aún no eran contundentes, la brigada de Zúñiga se hallaba afuera del hospital, como todos los días, lista para arrestar de ser necesario, pues día a día Kate trataba de obtener alguna información. Aunque, claro, los avances no habían sido realmente satisfactorios.

Y ahora estaban a unos minutos de que todo acabara.

Kate se había enterado de que Juan no cumpliría su habitual turno nocturno en el hospital, por lo que, por primera vez en estos meses, podría entrar al despacho del sospechoso y registrar cada cosa que encontrara sin que nadie interfiriera.

El hospital había encendido sus luces para dar la bienvenida a la noche, y el ambiente se hacía menos concurrido, pero más tenso. Si bien generalmente en las noches eran menos los pacientes, los que habían era por razones de emergencia, y eso no relajaba en lo más mínimo a las enfermeras o médicos.

Kate había visto salir del edificio a Barrios, con su típica postura recta, pero relajada. Siempre inspiraba respeto y, al mismo tiempo, naturalidad.

La infiltrada dejó a un paciente junto a dos enfermeras, y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho, sabiendo que no podía tardar demasiado. Las pruebas contra Juan debían de aparecer lo más luego posible, pues otro niño podía estar a punto de morir ahogado en cualquier momento. Lamentablemente, los asesinados siempre eran descubiertos el mismo día del crimen, ya que el culpable los ahogaba al poco tiempo de haberlos secuestrados, y ésto no daba tiempo a los familiares para avisar a la policía.

Unos doctores se extrañaron al ver dónde se dirigía Marion, ya que la oficina de Barrios era la más alejada de todas, y sólo el dueño solía pasear por ese pasillo. Pero, de todas formas, no la cuestionaron y la dejaron pasar, primero, porque tenían deberes que cumplir; y segundo, porque no podían molestar a una mujer como ella. La mayoría de los doctores admiraba la belleza y sensualidad de la mujer, tanto que no perdían la oportunidad para mirarla a hurtadillas en las piernas o en el busto.

Sin embargo, Marion no los notó, y continuó su camino con normalidad, con frío por la helada noche, pensando en lo que haría a continuación. No sabía con exactitud qué encontraría en el despacho, pero pensaba buscar de inmediato un bolso o, tal vez, un computador. Si Juan era el culpable, lo más obvio era que tuviera algún tipo de registro sobre sus víctimas, ya sean pasadas o futuras.

Y mientras la falsa doctora esperaba estar a solas para abrir a la fuerza la puerta de la oficina, afuera del hospital, a un costado de la calle, dentro de un auto, esperaban los miembros de la Brigada de Investigaciones Policiales Especiales, atentos a cualquier aviso de la infiltrada.

Carlos Zúñiga era el jefe de la brigada, un hombre encantador para algunos, e insoportable para muchos, incluyendo a su infiltrada. Él estaba por cumplir ya los cuarenta años, y ansiaba mucho poder en su vida, tal vez ocupar alguna vez el cargo de Gutiérrez en la PDI, o reemplazar a Cullen en la brigada más importante. Pero le faltaba mucho para eso aún, ya que sus labores como comisario a veces eran bastante decepcionantes. Si bien había atrapado a muchos criminales, en la mayoría de esas ocasiones la ayuda de su infiltrada lo había llevado al éxito.

_ ¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando?_ quiso saber Ginny, una integrante de la brigada, que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

_ Mi infiltrada nos avisará si debemos actuar_ respondió su jefe, con el celular en mano. Trataba de contactar a Marion para saber en qué se encontraba ésta, pero no recibía ninguna llamada. En realidad, la infiltrada ni siquiera tenía el móvil, pero eso, claro, Carlos no lo sabía.

_ ¿Por fin tendremos pruebas?_ habló esta vez Esteban, un chico de veinticuatro años, cabello rubio, y apariencia ingenua, sentado atrás.

_ Tendremos más que eso…, tendremos el pasaje de Barrios para ingresar a la cárcel por cadena perpetua_ y Carlos sonrió ante esa posibilidad.

_ Yo no sé… hoy es martes 13, no creo que sea un buen día para trabajar.

La que acababa de hablar se llamaba Luna Lovegood y era nueva en la brigada, recién egresada de la escuela de detectives. Había sacado un muy buen promedio, y los profesores la recomendaron a la brigada de Cullen, pero éste no aceptó, pues ya tenía a todos los detectives que necesitaba. Así que Carlos la agregó a su equipo.

En un comienzo, la nueva parecía normal, hasta que su extraña personalidad comenzó a florecer. Solía vestir de forma poco usual, con colores fuertes y muy vivos, y su expresión facial le daba siempre un aire muy raro, como si su cabeza siempre estuviese en las nubes, meditando y reflexionando. Además, era una persona muy, pero muy supersticiosa, amante del horóscopo y del tarot.

Ahora sus compañeros de brigada la miraban con algo de recelo, un poco cansados de sus tonteras de la mala suerte, a excepción de Ginny, que siempre era la más amable, al menos con ella.

_ Esas cosas no existen_ dijo Esteban.

_ O sea, el mejor día de mi vida fue un martes 13_ agregó Anastasia, apodada Any por todos, que, a diferencia de los demás, solía pensar de manera diferente, un poco… más superficial_ ese día fui a un concierto de Chayane con mi madre_ suspiró con una amplia sonrisa al recordar los momentos de aquel día tan mágico.

_ Por favor_ resopló Ginny, que no toleraba los comentarios "huequitos" de Any_ mejor concentrémonos en Barrios.

Volvieron a mirar al hospital, mientras que Any y Esteban se miraban coquetamente. Si bien no eran pareja, ambos se gustaban, aunque él no sentía la valentía suficiente como para declararse, y ella no lo haría. En pocas palabras, Anastasia era la típica "princesita" que soñaba con vivir junto a su príncipe azul en un castillo de cristal. Y era también muy bella, con su cabello dorado y largo, ondulado; sus ojos azules, su cuerpo delgado, pero dotado de un busto y una cadera muy notorias. Muchos en la institución ansiaban acercársele, ya fuera para hablarle o para llevarla a la cama. Pero lamentablemente, ella siempre estaba acompañada de su hermano mayor, Eleazar, el otro hombre miembro de la brigada de Carlos.

_ Imagino que todos tienen sus calzones de la buena suerte_ volvió a hablar Luna, provocando una pequeña risita en Anastasia_ hoy es martes, y hay luna menguante, así que deberían de ser amarillos con un listón rojo.

Ginny rodeó los ojos, y Carlos apretó otra vez el botón del celular para llamar a su infiltrada. Pero otra vez no le respondió.

_ Y es bueno atarse un listón rojo también en el tobillo.

_ Yo tengo uno enrollado en el dedo gordo del pie, me dijeron que eso daba muy buena suerte_ se burló Esteban, aunque Luna no se dio cuenta y le sonrió.

Anastasia y Eleazar sólo contuvieron las risas.

De pronto, la pelirroja de Ginny divisó a un hombre que salía del hospital, y lo reconoció de inmediato.

_ Es Barrios_ dijo, y el resto miró donde ella lo hacía_ ya se va a su casa.

_ Genial_ Carlos sonrió victorioso_ ahora Kate tiene el camino libre.

Los demás lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Quién es Kate?_ preguntó Ginny.

_ Ahh… _ Carlos supo que había cometido un error y trató de inventar algo. La verdad es que en varias ocasiones se le olvidaba que nadie más conocía la identidad de su infiltrada_ no, es… es mi perrita.

_ Tu perrita se llama Kukky.

_ Pues mi otra perrita.

_ No tienes otra perrita.

_ Ay, esperen, me confundí_ dijo Any_ ¿está Kuky aquí?

Ginny volvió a rodear los ojos.

Pero el comisario Zúñiga no necesitó dar explicaciones, pues de pronto los detectives notaron algo inesperado: Barrios se devolvía al hospital, entrando por la puerta.

_ Eso no estaba en los planes_ dijo Esteban.

_ Vamos a arrestarlo de una vez.

_ No, Eleazar_ le interrumpió Carlos_ todo está bajo control, es sólo un inconveniente, mi infiltrada sabrá resolverlo.

_ Entonces Kate es el nombre de tu infiltrada.

Y mientras el comisario trataba de enmendar el error y convencer a sus compañeros de que Kate era el nombre de su perrita desconocida, Barrios subía hacia el segundo piso del hospital, directo hacia el despacho donde ahora una doctora registraba los cajones.

"Maldita sea"- pensé, pues este hijo de puta de Juan no tenía nada que lo culpara.

Yo había planeado forzar la puerta para abrirla, y me sorprendió mucho descubrir que ni siquiera tenía la cerradura puesta. Así que entré y cerré la puerta, para hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora: revisar todo.

En los cajones no había nada que llamara mi atención; y yo hacía todo con mucho cuidado, porque el plan era que él no se diera cuenta del registro al otro día, en el caso de que no encontráramos pruebas.

Dejé todos los papeles en su lugar y cerré los cajones, para dirigirme al estante, lleno de libros y revisas.

"Vamos, maldito, tienes que esconder algo".

Saqué los libros más gruesos, y los sacudí por si alguna hoja escondida saltaba a la vista. Pero nada.

Al final supe que la única opción que me quedaba era el computador, encima del escritorio; la única oportunidad de encontrar algo de valor para así llamar al imbécil de Carlos.

Encendí el equipo, al mismo tiempo que la pantalla se prendía. No había ruidos afuera, así que supuse que esta iba a ser una noche tranquila, lo cual me alegraba bastante. Esto de fingir ser una doctora no había sido uno de mis trabajos más agradables. La sangre no me molestaba, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ella. Lo realmente desagradable del trabajo eran las personas, los familiares que se ponían a llorar cada vez que uno les revelaba una tragedia. Bueno, era entendible que se entristecieran por la muerte o el mal estado de sus seres queridos, pero no por eso se iban a desahogar con los doctores, y por ser yo una mujer, creían que más ganas tendría de escucharlos. Lo mejor, siempre, para soportar el dolor era ocultarlo, no expresarlo, ser indiferente a él, y eso era lo que yo siempre hacía.

Mientras el aparato se encendía, me llevé el cabello hacia atrás y lo amarré en una coleta con un cole que guardaba en el delantal blanco que llevaba puesto. Mi aspecto, al igual que en estos 13 años de trabajo, había cambiado mucho desde la última misión. Ahora mi cabello era negro, muy negro, que me llegaba a la altura de los codos de los brazos, con chasquilla; aunque mi cuerpo estaba delgado, y siempre ocultando las marcas de guerra de las misiones anteriores. Puede que yo usara ropa sexi, como minifaldas, o blusas muy escotadas, pero no podía enseñar el abdomen o la pelvis, donde unos cortes profundos habían estado a punto de quitarme la vida. En los brazos sólo tenía unos cortes, y una cicatriz que ocultaba con una muñequera.

El computador estuvo listo y procedí a revisar las carpetas, buscando algo, cualquier cosa. Tenía registros de sus pacientes, documentos médicos, y otras cosas que no me servían.

"Voy a tener que ir a su casa"- pensé, ya sin esperanzas de encontrar algo.

Pero ir a su casa era algo que iba a tomar mucho tiempo, pues tendría, primero, que ganarme su confianza para lograr que me invitara; o bien, hacerlo a escondidas de noche. Pero esa última opción no me agradaba mucho, ya que era arriesgado. Si me descubría, entonces nada habría valido la pena.

Sin embargo…

¡PUM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella entró un hombre de cabello corto y negro, cuerpo ancho, musculoso, y de gran estatura. El maldito de Barrios me lanzó una maliciosa sonrisa.

_ No voy a decir que es una sorpresa… porque en realidad no lo es.

Juan cerró la puerta detrás de él y aspiró una buena cantidad de aire. Sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno, pero por sobre todo, de satisfacción. Hace unos días que sospechaba de la identidad de la nueva doctora del hospital, y ahora tenía enfrente las pruebas de su teoría.

Pero Marion, a pesar de haberse sorprendido, no reflejó sorpresa alguna. Permaneció inmutable, fría, y se alejó del computador para observar mejor al recién llegado. Esto cambiaba todo el plan que había estado pensando.

_ Supongo que no me creerás si te digo que estoy aquí porque te estaba buscando para ver a unos pacientes.

El moreno soltó una risita, divertido ante la situación.

_ Sé que estás aquí porque quieres encontrar una prueba en mi contra_ se le acercó unos pasos, y ella ni siquiera retrocedió_ he visto las noticias, y sé que investigan a los niños ahogados, y, por lo tanto… deben de estar investigándome a mí.

_ Eres culpable entonces.

_ ¿Culpable?_ rió de nuevo, cada vez más divertido_ no, no soy culpable, al menos no el único_ se puso más serio_ ¿alguien acaso se ha preguntado sobre los padres de los niños? ¿Cómo es que un extraño puede dar con ellos sin que nadie lo notara?

"Siempre justificándose"- pensó Marion.

_ Pero en tu mundo de burbuja_ continuó él_ donde sólo hay una verdad, donde sólo hay una ley, supongo que sí, soy un maldito culpable.

La mujer continuó callada, y alerta. No sabía por qué el hombre había venido a confesarse, o cómo había descubierto que ella lo vigilaba. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su brigada estuviera lista afuera para proceder al arresto en cualquier momento.

_ A ver, querida Kate Sáez, hablemos un par de cositas antes de…

_ Espera_ le interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido_ ¿qué dijiste?

El hombre tomó asiento en la silla, apoyando una de sus piernas sobre la otra, y la miró con una sonrisa que, extrañamente, reflejaba una inmensa tranquilidad.

_ Por favor, querida Marion, tome asiento, es bueno que dos doctores charlen de vez en cuando.

Ella dudó, pues la puerta estaba a poca distancia, y en menos de unos segundos podría llegar allí y escapar sin mayor problema. Pero su corazón le ordenaba que no se fuera, que aclarara la situación antes de partir. El hombre en frente sabía su verdadero nombre, y eso no era algo que debía ignorar.

"Si tan sólo pudiera llamar a Carlos…"- pensó, y se arrepintió de haber arrojado a la basura el celular hace unos días.

Tomó asiento en la silla sobrante, y cruzó sus brazos. Ella estaba seria, fingiendo tranquilidad, cuando en su interior reinaba el nerviosismo. En sus trece años como infiltrada nadie jamás le había descubierto, nunca, y ahora no sabía muy bien qué hacer, salvo fingir indiferencia.

_ Que bien que se puede hablar contigo_ dijo él, con su voz grave y seductora_ los policías no suelen ser muy amables.

_ No soy una policía_ respondió sin siquiera bacilar.

_ Oh, claro, perdona mi error, cierto que eres una doctora_ la miró burlón_ por favor, Kate, no nos vamos a leer la suerte entre gitanos, somos de un mundo similar, ¿no?

_ Yo no asesino niños.

_ ¿Vas a decirme que nunca lo has hecho?

_ Nunca.

_ Oh, por favor, en algún momento debiste de haberlo…

_ No_ le interrumpió, impaciente. Pero se calmó para continuar_ no sé por qué crees que yo podría haber matado a alguien.

"Siempre tan mentirosos"- pensó Juan.

_ Bueno, parece que contigo habrá que hablar más claramente_ cambió las piernas de posición y la miró directo a los ojos_ eres una infiltrada, Kate Sáez, una muy bella si me permites decir, y has estado camuflándote de doctora para ganarte mi confianza… ¿o estoy equivocado?

Ahora los dientes de Marion se apretaron. La situación no le gustó para nada, y de un salto, fue donde el hombre y trató de arrojarlo al suelo para inmovilizarlo. Pero él la esperaba y la sujeto de los brazos, dándola vuelta y estrechándola contra el escritorio, haciendo que el computador cayera al piso.

"¿Crees que soy una novata?"

Kate se zafó de sus brazos ágilmente, aprovechando su delgadez contra el enorme cuerpo de él, y con una patada lo arrojó contra la silla, botándolo al piso. Sin embargo no logró sujetarlo, pues la golpeó con la pierna y luego ambos quedaron en el piso.

Respiraron para recuperar sus alientos, y no dijeron nada durante unos segundos. La mujer sólo trataba de pensar en una forma para apresarlo y escapar del lugar. Pero el sujeto enfrente le ganaba en fuerza y en tamaño, y eso no lo podía ignorar.

Al final, fue él quien decidió romper el silencio.

_ ¿Por qué acuden a infiltrados? Dime, porque, desde mi punto de vista, eso es muy desleal, querida.

_ Ustedes no son muy honrados que digamos.

_ Al menos no somos doble cara_ cruzó sus piernas, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño. Le consternaba esa actitud, como si él quisiera conversar_ es muy arriesgado defender la verdad, la justicia… el mínimo error y… todo se va al demonio. De hecho, sé que cuesta mucho entrar a la PDI, justamente porque se esfuerzan por aceptar sólo a los mejores. ¿Y de qué les sirve?, son los mejores, pero aún necesitan mentir y llenarnos de policías deshonestos.

_ ¿Ahora te haces la víctima?

_ Sólo expreso mi desacuerdo ante tu profesión, si es que se puede llamar así… no me gusta que me mientan.

_ ¿Y por eso vas a matarme?

_ ¿Matarte?_ rió ante eso, y ella frunció aún más el ceño_ ¿y por qué tendría que matarte, querida?

_ Soy una infiltrada, lo sabes, sabes que estoy aquí para capturarte.

_ Y que tu brigada está afuera_ sonrió muy divertido_ es difícil no reconocer un auto con la sirena policial, que aunque no está encendida, es bastante delatadora, ¿no crees?

Kate de verdad quiso matar a su jefe, por su inmensa estupidez. Es decir, cómo se le ocurría hacer tal cosa. Y el resto de la brigada también eran unos estúpidos, con esa descerebrada de Anastasia, el inexperto de Esteban, la loca de Luna… los únicos que valían la pena eran Eleazar y Ginny.

Pero la infiltrada no se quedó pensando en eso, pues Juan continuó hablando.

_ No quiero que pienses que soy un destructor del mundo, o algo por el estilo, sólo veo el mundo de forma diferente, como muchos otros más. Y no tengo intensión de matarte, eres demasiado linda para eso.

_ ¿Y si te capturo?

_ No lo vas a hacer_ ahora su expresión era soberbia_ nadie me atrapará, y no tendrás pruebas jamás.

"Te equivocas"- se dijo en su interior la mujer, que escondía una grabadora en el medio de su sostén, y que ahora grababa todas las palabras de su agresor. Y eso, el tipo no lo esperaba.

_ Ahora quiero que me expliques unas cuantas cositas.

_ ¿Qué explicaciones tendría que dar yo a un hombre como tú?

_ Sólo quiero entenderte_ suspiró lentamente_ dime, Kate, ¿qué recompensa obtienes sirviendo a la policía?

_ Y tú dime cómo descubriste mi identidad.

_ Con contactos_ le sonrió_ regla número uno para triunfar de verdad: nunca trabajes sólo. Uno nunca sabe cuando otro te puede salvar el pellejo.

_ ¿Te dijeron que yo era una infiltrada?

_ No sólo me dijeron eso_ cambió su expresión a una más comprensiva_ sé que eras pareja de un infiltrado llamado Garrett Pérez, y que diste a luz a una niña hace seis años y la dejaste abandonada en una casa… ¿me equivoco con eso?

Ahora la mujer quiso matarlo, y no sólo porque sabía sobre su identidad, sino porque le recordaba un gran dolor en su corazón. Pero permaneció con su labor de infiltrada, y sólo procedió a hablar.

_ No tengo una hija.

_ ¿Vas a mentirme? ¿Vas a mentirme cuando la he visto con mis propios ojos?

_ Imposible_ hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por no flaquear su postura.

_ ¿Vale la pena dejar a una hija por servir a esos bastardos que creen hacer justicia? ¿Vale la pena negarse a amar por dejarlo todo y luego ver cómo otros se apropian de tus logros?

No le contestó, aunque sabía la respuesta: no, nada valía la pena. Y sabía que tampoco la valdría.

_ Te puedo ayudar, querida, si quieres, puedes desaparecer.

_ ¿Perdón?_ ahora ella sonrió, burlona_ ¿me ofreces ayuda? ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?

_ ¿Juzgas a alguien sólo por sus acciones?, ¿matar niños me convierte acaso en una mala persona?

_ ¿Tengo que responder a eso?

Y volvieron a callar. Ella simplemente no entendía cómo alguien le podía estar diciendo eso. Nunca antes se había enfrentado de esa forma a los delincuentes, y menos a uno como él, un asesino, un psicópata.

Sin embargo, ya estaba cansada de la conversación, y antes de que el hombre abriera su boca para hablar, la mujer de cabello negro se levantó del piso, tomó un adorno metálico y lo arrojó contra la ventana, rogando en su interior porque Carlos lo tomara como una advertencia.

En tanto, Juan comenzó a reír.

_ Qué bien que hiciste eso, muero de ganas por ver cómo Zúñiga trata de atraparme… sinceramente, habría querido que Cullen tomara el caso, pero… _ se encogió de hombros, y luego se puso de pie_ supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida.

_ Espera… ¿quieres ir a la cárcel?

_ A nadie le hace daño vacacionar de vez en cuando.

Kate se mostró confundida, y quiso preguntar más, pero de pronto una sirena interrumpió el silencio de las calles, y el criminal sonrió más ampliamente.

_ De nuevo con ese ruidito tan molestoso_ se arregló la ropa y caminó a la puerta_ lo siento, querida, pero creo que es hora de despedirnos… nos veremos de nuevo, eso te lo aseguro.

Y con un gesto de la mano, se despidió y partió afuera, hacia los pasillos para escapar por el estacionamiento.

Sin embargo, Kate no se movía. En su mente no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del villano. No entendía por qué deseaba ser arrestado, o por qué se había dado el tiempo de averiguar sobre ella.

Fue hacia la ventana para ver en qué estaba su jefe, y…

"Oh, un día de estos este imbécil va a colmar mi paciencia"- se enfadó.

Carlos había detenido el auto enfrente de la entrada del hospital, sin salir siquiera, seguramente esperando que el criminal saliera voluntariamente por allí, a entregarse arrepentido por todos los actos delictuales cometidos.

"Con razón Cullen es mejor"-pensó. Es decir, no había que ser realmente inteligente para darse cuenta de que la entrada era el lugar menos probable por donde saldría Barrios.

Así que, regresando a su rol de infiltrada, Marion dejó a un lado los zapatos con taco que usaba, y fue corriendo hacia afuera, a gran velocidad con la mente fija en su objetivo. Tenía que llegar donde Barrios antes de que este se fuera.

Y lo encontró mucho más pronto de lo esperado. El hombre ni siquiera corría, sino que caminaba en dirección al estacionamiento, con una amplia sonrisa, y supo que lo seguía incluso sin voltearse.

_ Apuesto a que Zúñiga cree que saldré por la puerta de entrada.

Kate llegó donde él y… y no supo si arrestarlo o no. Su actitud le desconcertaba demasiado. Era un sujeto muy extraño, demasiado tranquilo para ser un criminal, y demasiado seguro para saber que sería arrestado en pocas horas.

_ ¿No me vas a arrestar?

De pronto, Kate decidió hacer otra cosa.

_ ¿Qué sabes de mi hija?_ le preguntó, a su lado, caminando ambos al mismo ritmo.

_ Que la policía la vigila y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

_ ¿Qué?_ eso sí que la sorprendió, y le enfadó.

_ No esperes lealtad de alguien que encarcela a los asesinos, pero que no duda en disparar un arma cuando tiene la oportunidad_ la miró a los ojos_ querida, sé lo qué son los infiltrados, y lo mucho que son vigilados, y te aseguro que la hija de un infiltrado no está en los planes de ningún policía, menos de alguien que trata de ganar prestigio cada día.

_ ¿Carlos sabe que tengo una hija?

_ No sólo él, los de Inteligencia, todos_ apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de ella_ el doctor que te atendió luego del parto avisó de tu embarazo a la brigada, y han estado buscando a tu hija para asegurarse de que no la buscas.

_ Pues no lo hago.

_ Y eso, querida, creo que es lo peor que puedes hacer_ restiró su mano_ la vida es muy corta, y si se desperdicia, ya no se puede volver a vivir.

_ Lo dice un hombre que ha disfrutado mucho de la vida_ agregó con ironía.

_ Pues ahora lo estoy haciendo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, mientras la sirena policial continuaba sonando. Fueron al auto más cercano, uno de color rojo, y antes de entrar, él la miró.

_ ¿Ahora vas a arrestarme?

_ No me parece gracioso lo que haces.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Te burlas_ frunció el ceño_ te burlas, como si fueras más inteligente, más listo…

_ Y lo soy… soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta de la verdad de este mundo… y la verdad es que no existe una verdad, así como no existe la justicia… espero que aprendas eso algún día.

Se introdujo dentro del auto, y cuando estuvo listo para partir, volvió a mirarla.

_ Como pareces incapaz de arrestarme, entonces dejaré que Zúñiga lo haga… o… ¿prefieres una persecución?

No supe si me estaba preguntando de verdad o no. ¿Es que acaso esto era un juego?

Bueno, claramente era un juego para él. Juan Barrios era el tipo de criminal demente que no temía nada ni a nadie, que disfrutaba con hacer daño, y más encima, no sentía remordimiento alguno.

No esperó mi respuesta, y encendió el vehículo con la llave guardada allí mismo. Y partió a la salida.

Algo en mi corazón me dijo que no iría donde Carlos, pues parecía querer diversión. Por lo que, decidí dejar a un lado la sorpresa, y la consternación, y observé las ofertas.

¿Un auto? Ninguno me pareció muy atractivo. Así que, con una sonrisa, fui hacia una moto, que encajó perfectamente con mi cuerpo. Saqué un pedazo de metal de mi cabello, guardado en el cole, y lo usé para fingir la llave y encender la chatarra. Lo hice en menos de dos minutos.

Y luego de apagar la grabadora en mi sostén, partí en busca del sujeto que escapaba.

"A ver si te diviertes ahora, Barrios"

Ya afuera en la calle, la infiltrada mantuvo la vista enfrente para no chocar. Iba a mucha velocidad, y no quería tener un accidente improvisado, pues ella era la única opción para atrapar a Juan. El auto de éste avanzaba adelante, bastante rápido.

"Si tan sólo pudiera avisar a Carlos"- pensaba.

Para su suerte, vio que un individuo hablaba por celular en la calle, cruzando una esquina, y ella no dudó en pasar rápidamente a su lado y quitárselo, ignorando los quejidos del afectado.

Cortó la llamada y apretó los números del celular de su jefe, mientras manejaba con su otra mano, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido debido a la adrenalina.

Al menos Carlos no demoró en contestar.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Oye, imbécil_ tuvo que esquivar con maestría dos autos que cruzaban_ estoy persiguiendo a Barrios por la calle, así que mejor mueve tu maldito culo de allí y sígueme.

_ ¿Qué?_ sonó sorprendido_ ¿quién es?

_ Soy yo, maldito idiota_ habló fuerte debido al ruido de la moto y del viento_ Barrios escapa por la calle contraria a ti, así que muévete o juro que cuando te vea…

Pero él prefirió no escuchar la amenaza por completo, y cortó la llamada, poniendo en marcha el auto para hacerle caso a su infiltrada.

Una luz roja advirtió a Kate, pero no la detuvo. Pasó por entre los autos ya sin movimiento, y esquivó a aquellos que cruzaban en luz verde. Las bocinas y los quejidos no le importaron en nada.

Juan efectivamente deseaba ser arrestado, por razones personales que nadie podría entender. Él era un criminal para el resto, y tal como Kate, jamás lo verían de otra forma.

Notó que la infiltrada lo seguía, y Carlos muchos metros más atrás, así que decidió darles una ayudadita. Se adentró por una plaza, provocando los gritos de la gente, y chocando a un joven que le estorbaba en el camino.

Detuvo el automóvil cerca de una muralla, se bajó de él, y luego esperó paciente a que su ex compañera de medicina llegara.

Alrededor el resto corría, evitándolo, y eso hizo que el hombre soltara una risita. Él no hacía nada más que permanecer quieto, de pie, sonriente, y más de veinte personas en el lugar corrían, sin atreverse a detenerlo. Eran ovejas de rebaño, que huían por el miedo, incapaces de enfrentarse a él.

Kate bajó de la moto antes de que ésta se detuviera por completo, y corrió donde él, decidida a detenerlo.

_ Querida_ la saludó con un gesto cordial de su mano_ ya te extrañaba.

Pero esta vez, la mujer no se paró a conversar. Fue hacia él y lo arrojó al piso de un golpe, para luego sentarse sobre él, reteniéndolo con las piernas.

_ Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso.

Y al levantarse, la arrojó hacia atrás, golpeándola contra el piso. Trató de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero ella se movió rápido a un lado, y le pateó la zona íntima. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

_ Fue un golpe bajo.

_ Y ahora dos_ y volvió a golpearlo en el mismo lugar.

De pronto el rostro del hombre se tensó, como antes no había estado, y la sujetó del cuello, apretando muy fuerte con sus manos.

_ No voy a dejar que una estúpida como tú arruine mis planes…

Ella forcejeó, aunque no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo, pues la soltó cuando la brigada de Carlos se hizo presente.

_ ¡Deje a la chica, Barrios!_ le amenazó el líder de la brigada, ya afuera del auto, apuntándolo con su arma.

Juan se acercó a los policías.

_ ¿Disparamos?_ preguntó Esteban, que junto al resto de sus compañeros, también apuntaba con el arma_ ¿jefe?

_ No lo queremos muerto, dejemos que se acerque para esposarlo.

_ ¿Se va a casar?

Ginny de verdad sintió ganas de dispararle a Any por el comentario, pues lo más insoportable era que lo dijera en serio.

Juan avanzó, sonriente, malicioso, y a paso firme. Ya no parecía el mismo que había conversado con la infiltrada; ahora de verdad lucía como el asesino que era.

Las personas que observaban estaban asustadas, especialmente porque el villano se acercaba al detective, y éste… éste de verdad comenzaba a preocuparse.

_ ¡Detente, Barrios!_ le advirtió.

Pero el hombre no obedeció.

_ ¡Detente o disparo!

Ni siquiera eso lo asustó. Y cuando estaba a sólo un metro de distancia, el policía apretó el gatillo de su revólver y… y no ocurrió nada.

"Por Dios"- pensó Kate, incapaz de creer que su jefe, un comisario tan prestigioso, olvidara recargar su arma.

Y Barrios lo aprovechó. Hizo a un lado el revólver y golpeó en el rostro a Zúñiga, tirándolo al piso. Kate no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante eso.

Pero los demás detectives procedieron a actuar y en menos de unos minutos, esposaron a Barrios. Esteban y Eleazar habían recibido golpes- Anastasia se había mantenido más alejada- pero después de todo, lograron retenerlo. Ginny fue la responsable de esposarlo.

El resto de la gente se acercó, curiosa, y Kate también lo hizo. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, y su cerebro retenía todas las dudas que amenazaban con explotar.

Carlos, sangrando del labio, dijo unas palabras para tranquilizar a los civiles; y Kate, sin que nadie lo notara, pudo ver que Juan, antes de que lo introdujeran al auto, pronunciaba una palabra para ella: cuidado. Y luego dirigió un vistazo hacia el comisario que había golpeado.

Kate supo que se refería a lo de su hija. Carlos parecía el victorioso. La gente lo aplaudía, y muchas señoras se acercaban a felicitarlo, mientras que Ginny y Eleazar esperaban en el auto, molestos, porque su jefe se dignara a partir.

Pero la infiltrada tenía mucho qué meditar todavía. No quería ver al comisario, no todavía, así que dio media vuelta, con la intensión de ir a un lugar tranquilo para ordenar las ideas. Deseaba entender el comportamiento de Barrios, y poder decidir qué hacer respecto a su hija.

Y un último grito de ánimo para Carlos le indicó que la brigada ya partía; y ese grito reflejó lo mismo que Juan le había dicho; el comisario se glorificaba gracias a ella, gracias al trabajo y al esfuerzo de ella; y ella no recibía más que traiciones.

Las alabanzas a su jefe sólo le demostraron lo poco que ella importaba para él y para el resto del mundo.


	2. VIEJAS AMIGAS

**Hola, chicas, aquí les tengo otro capítulo. De nuevo Kate es la principal, aunque ya comienza a aparecer nuestra querida Alice. En el próximo capítulo saldrá Alice, y conoceremos un poco más sobre la familia Cullen, y sobre la pequeña Annie, hija de Alice y Jasper. Espero que no dejen de leer la historia, y que comenten para saber qué piensan sobre la historia, o los personajes, cualquier cosa.**

**Bueno, las dejo para que lean, y le dedico este capítulo a mi querida amiga Tina, que ha vuelto a alegrarme con sus comentarios tan lindos y que me llenan de ganas de escribir y escribir. Tina, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos!**

**VIEJAS AMIGAS**

Tomé asiento en la cama y me recosté hacia atrás, dejando que la comodidad me embargara. Acababa de terminar una misión, y yo merecía descansar.

Sin embargo, el término del trabajo no me tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Si bien Juan Barrios se había mostrado muy encantador desde un comienzo, más extraña me había parecido su actitud al momento de ser arrestado. En un principio se mostró seguro de no ser aprisionado por la policía, pero luego reveló su intensión de ser arrestado, algo inusual en un criminal. Nunca me había ocurrido algo similar. Jamás.

¿Qué se supone que significaba todo eso?

Miré el techo y respiré profundamente. Yo estaba en la casa de un desconocido, de quien había tomado prestado el lugar por el momento. Los dueños de casa no aparecerían, así que yo estaba segura aquí. Además, la cama me parecía realmente acogedora.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, tanto que sentí que un mareo me invadía. La imagen de Juan siendo llevado al interior del auto, indicándome que tuviera cuidado con mi jefe… o con los policías en realidad. ¿Por qué?

Era cierto, yo sabía que un infiltrado no era más que un objeto para muchos detectives, pero Carlos… ¿Carlos?, él me trataba como a una amiga, aunque yo siempre le recordaba que no lo era, y… ¿me vigilaba a mis espaldas?

Cerré los ojos, incapaz de soportarlo. Yo no tenía una hija, no podía seguir pensando en ella de esa forma. Era doloroso, insoportable, sobre todo porque esa criatura, tal vez la única a la que yo de verdad respetaba, había sido la razón de que todo mi mundo se derrumbara.

Tal y como una vez yo le había contado a una chica, llamada Alice, mi vida se había visto afectada por unos delincuentes que destrozaron todo alrededor. Primero fueron mis padres, y luego la familia que me acogió cuando nadie más lo hizo. Pero esa historia, que conté fingiendo ser Dana, no había sido del todo verdadera. Los infiltrados siempre teníamos un as bajo la manga; y Alice, la muy ingenua, había creído todo sin siquiera cuestionarlo.

Yo efectivamente había conocido a un chico, el mayor de la familia Pérez, y nos habíamos enamorado en poco tiempo; aunque una relación a los quince años no suele ser muy emocionante, al menos no como yo me encontraba de dolida. Pero él supo animarme, y me enseñó que se puede seguir adelante. Hasta que llegaron los mismos delincuentes y mataron a todos, a excepción de mí y de Garrett, el chico. Sin embargo, él no había caído en coma, como Alice pensaba, sino que había huido conmigo para estar seguros, y luego ambos fuimos a la policía. Después de que me ofrecieran el trabajo de infiltrada, él quiso acompañarme, pues también deseaba vengar a su familia, y ambos nos hicimos parte de este departamento tan secreto.

Estudiamos juntos, y nos enamoramos aún más, haciendo la promesa de que no dejaríamos que el trabajo nos separara, a pesar de que una de las reglas era no establecer ningún tipo de relación amorosa. Pero a nosotros eso nos daba lo mismo.

Trabajamos muchos años cada uno por su lado, fingiendo ante el resto, y amándonos en secreto, reuniéndonos en moteles o escondites, para poder ser realmente Kate y Garrett, sin policías, sin criminales, y sin mentiras a nuestro alrededor.

Pero todo eso terminó una noche; todo el amor, tan maravilloso y mágico, acabó el día en que algo inesperado apareció en mi vida.

….

Mclagen había sido arrestado hace unos pocos días por la policía, aunque Kate no sabía los detalles de dicho arresto. Muchos decían que había sucedido en una casa ajena, gracias a una muchacha que le había retenido, curiosamente la misma muchacha que Kate había instruido una vez para ser mejor infiltrada.

"Alice, Alice"

La pobre chica le daba tanta curiosidad como pena. Es decir, se había involucrado con un despiadado criminal, y más encima había salido bastante herida, según los periódicos informaban.

Sin embargo, Kate no quería quedarse sólo con la versión de los medios de comunicación, pues su preocupación hacia la chica era sincera, lo suficiente como para que ahora se dirigiera al hospital donde ésta se recuperaba.

El plan de la infiltrada no era demorar mucho tiempo, sino sólo asegurarse de que su antigua "aprendiz" superaría lo ocurrido.

Pero además, había otra razón que la llevaba al lugar, ya que había quedado en reunirse con otra persona allí, una persona que no veía desde hace varios meses.

A pesar de que una de las reglas de un infiltrado era no tener una pareja jamás durante el trabajo, Kate no había podido evitar que las garras del amor la atraparan. Y es que ella había entrado a la PDI enamorada.

Con Garrett llevaban varios años juntos, desde antes de ser ambos infiltrados, y el trabajo, a pesar de ser muy duro, no los había separado. A veces no se veían en meses, en muchos meses, pero cuando se volvían a encontrar… se daban cuenta de que todo valía la pena. Cada vez que comenzaban una misión, cada vez que regresaban a la mentira de una falsa identidad, sentían la esperanza de que una vez que todo acabara, se tendrían el uno al otro para ser ellos mismos, sin máscaras ni mentiras. Y esa esperanza les ayudaba a vivir.

Pero ahora Kate sentía miedo, mucho miedo, por lo que sucedía, y lo que sucedería también. En su interior guardaba un secreto que cambiaría su vida y la de Garrett para siempre.

Sin embargo, no lo vería al menos en dos horas más, así que aprovechó para entrar al jardín del hospital, camuflándose para no ser descubierta. Su aspecto estaba dañado, debido a la última misión, ya que unos asesinos la habían golpeado varias veces, dejándole el ojo hinchado y varios moretones en brazos, costillas y piernas. Pero muchos de ellos eran cubiertos por la ropa. Como en otras ocasiones, ella vestía un largo abrigo, negro, con una bufanda roja, que le cubría el cuello, y un gorro negro encima de su cabeza.

Unas cuantas personas la vieron, pero no le prestaron mayor atención, y siguieron su camino. En tanto, la infiltrada ya había llegado al lugar que deseaba. Se detuvo frente a una ventana que correspondía al cuarto donde descansaba su vieja amiga, Alice; y la vio a través del vidrio, recostada en su camilla, con sus ojos cerrados y cubierta con la sábana hasta el pecho. Kate frunció el ceño al verla tan triste. Se suponía que había sido rescatada, no había razón para que sintiera pena… ¿o sí?

Decidió preguntárselo en persona, así que aprovechó que la ventana estaba un poco abierta para entrar por ella, dando un pequeño salto, y agradeció que ninguna enfermera vigilara el cuarto.

"Estás de suerte hoy, Kate"

La chica abrió los ojos al escuchar mis pasos, y…, para mi sorpresa, ni siquiera sonrió. Yo esperaba eso, como en las otras veces en que nos habíamos encontrado, pues ella parecía siempre contenta de verme. Pero ahora su mirada era triste, sus ojos estaban húmedos, y sus mejillas rojas… Sin duda que había llorado.

_ Dana_ dijo, con la voz débil. Observé su aspecto y…, me dio más pena aún. La pobre tenía cicatrices en sus brazos, al igual que moretones en su rostro. Por lo visto, Mclagen la había tratado muy mal en la pandilla.

_ Hola_ la saludé, sonriendo. A pesar de ser una infiltrada dura, y muy fría, esta muchacha de verdad me ablandaba, por alguna razón desconocida. Desde ese encuentro en el bus, cuando yo intenté convencerla de abandonar el trabajo, que la apreciaba. Era su temperamento lo que me gustaba, decidida, atrevida, luchadora. En cierto modo me recordaba mucho a mí. Además, ella era la única persona que me había conocido al menos un poquito, y eso significaba algo especial. Me acerqué a ella y tomé lugar en el suelo, sentándome sobre mis rodillas, y le acaricié la mejilla_ lo siento si te molesto, pero tenía que venir a visitarte.

Ahora sí me sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa muy débil, y pareció a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Pero se contuvo, por suerte, porque no me gustaba consolar a las personas.

Se acomodó para quedar con su espalda apoyada en el cojín, y sentada. En sus manos había unas pocas vendas.

"Pucha, Alice… si hubiese sido por mí, nada te habría pasado".

Yo había intentado sacarla de la pandilla una vez; me había acercado al infiltrado de Cullen para convencerlo de que me entregara a la muchacha, pues a diferencia de si la policía la retenía, conmigo no escaparía, conmigo estaría segura, al menos hasta que Mclagen fuera atrapado. Pero el imbécil de ese infiltrado nunca me la envió, y no pude ayudarla.

Le sonreí más ampliamente, preguntándome sobre sus pensamientos. No parecía dispuesta a conversar, así que fui yo la que comenzó con la charla.

_ De nuevo nos has sorprendido a todos_ le dije, volviendo mi mano a su mejilla_ así que atrapaste a Mclagen.

Su sonrisa seguía, aunque de sus ojos emanó una lágrima; y de verdad quise consolarla. Ella era ingenua, inocente, demasiado como para que alguien quisiera hacerle daño. En el Departamento de Inteligencia, sin malas intensiones, yo había estado revisando unos documentos sobre ella, y me había encontrado con una historia de su vida, escrita por Emmett Cullen, que de verdad me molestó bastante luego de leer. Es decir, que su padre y sus tíos abusaran de ella sexualmente de pequeña…, era abominable, incluso para mí. Si había algo que yo jamás haría era dañar a niños, por mucho que mi trabajo lo requiriera. Esa parte de Kate yo no la iba a destruir, jamás.

Y en ese mismo departamento, hace un día o dos, yo también había descubierto otra verdad: Cullen era el padre de Constanza. Edward me lo contó, y luego con Carlos lo confirmé. El muy envidioso de mi jefe no podía creer que todo siempre se relacionara con su rival más odiado.

Así que, para animarla un poco, decidí sacar el tema a flote, pensando que tal vez eso la hacía feliz, al fin y al cabo había encontrado a su padre biológico.

_ Supe que Cullen es tu padre_ esperé alguna reacción positiva de la otra, pero como no obtuve nada, continué hablando_ ¿cómo lo has tomado?

Suspiró, luego se limpió la mejilla, y abrió su boca para hablar. Pero no dijo nada de inmediato, sino que pareció dudar sobre qué decir.

_ Yo… _ sus ojos reflejaban una gran agonía. ¿Por qué?_ Dana… tú… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Me sorprendió aquello, pero no me negué, al fin y al cabo, no había nada que no pudiera preguntarme. Ahora, que yo le contestara, era otra cosa.

_ Claro_ dije, y le sonreí más. Esto me recordaba a nuestro primer encuentro. "Cómo olvidarlo", pensé. Traté de buscar en su brazo algún indicio de la herida que yo le había hecho esa vez, pero entre tantas, no se podía distinguir bien.

Se tomó unos segundos para preguntar. Un dolor inmenso parecía embargarla.

_ Bueno… _ ahora sus ojos se posaron directamente en los míos_ quiero saber algo sobre los infiltrados.

Fruncí el ceño.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Ustedes… ¿qué ocurre cuando ustedes mueren?

Pocas veces yo me mostraba sorprendida, y esta era una de esas. Yo había venido a verla creyendo que la encontraría bien, feliz por su nueva vida, por su nuevo comienzo, y resultaba que estaba triste, devastada.

Pero de todas formas decidí responderle, siendo sincera.

_ Cuando morimos… la verdad es que no importamos mucho. Como sabrás, todos nuestros datos son eliminados del sistema, y nuestras familias, al menos los que aún las tienen, creen que estamos muertos una vez que comenzamos a trabajar. Así que sólo revisan los cuerpos, y luego los llevan a un cementerio donde se les entierra, obviamente con una lápida que no tiene el nombre verdadero, de hecho, no dice nada.

_ Y… _ lució aún más triste_ ¿y tú sabes si… _ suspiró profundamente como para tratar de calmarse_ ¿has escuchado de la muerte de Jasper Whitlock?

Al pronunciar ese nombre se le quebró la voz, y entonces entendí lo que le ocurría. Yo era muy buena intuyendo las cosas, y ahora todo cuadró en mi cabeza. Jasper, el infiltrado de Cullen, se había negado a entregarme a Alice antes, seguramente porque… porque ellos…

_ ¿Tuvieron algo?_ le pregunté, aunque sabiendo la respuesta. Sus ojos por sí solos me respondían.

_ Yo… _ frunció el ceño, conteniendo el llanto. Pero no habló, pues levantó su mano y me enseñó un anillo dorado que rodeaba su dedo anular.

_ ¿Qué significa eso?_ la miré sorprendida_ ¿te pidió…

_ Nos íbamos a casar_ su labio inferior tiritaba_ antes de que huyéramos de Cormac, me dijo que nos fuéramos lejos de todos, de la policía, de su trabajo, que continuáramos una vida juntos… y me propuso matrimonio.

Sus palabras me parecieron imposibles de creer. Jasper, según muchos, era el mejor infiltrado, incapaz de traicionar a la institución de esa forma. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Ni siquiera yo me atrevería a huir.

Sólo una explicación me pareció lógica y coherente con el Jasper que una vez me había hablado.

_ Alice_ le sostuve la mano, para hacerle todo menos difícil_ Alice… los infiltrados no somos así, tú lo sabes, te lo dije una vez, somos expertos mintiendo.

_ No me mintió.

_ No pudo haberte propuesto matrimonio de verdad, Alice, él tiene un contrato que cumplir, no puede escapar.

Corrió su mano y me observó con molestia. La pobre debía de aferrarse mucho a esa idea, a esa ilusión, pero probablemente el infiltrado sólo le había mentido.

_ Tú no entiendes_ continuó_ nos amábamos… y ahora_ sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse_ ahora estoy embarazada de él.

Eso sí que me impresionó.

_ Alice…

_ Sé… _ habló antes de que yo siguiera_ sé que hay muchas probabilidades de que sea hijo de Cormac, o de Mauro incluso, pero… pero quiero creer que es de Jasper… al menos así puedo tener una parte de él a mi lado.

De nuevo pensé sobre su muerte. ¿Jasper, el gran infiltrado de Cullen, muerto? Me costaba creerlo, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser posible. Los infiltrados hacíamos un trabajo demasiado peligroso, para cualquiera.

_ Por favor_ dijo, a la vez que con su mano sujetó la manga de mi abrigo_ por favor, dime que no está muerto.

Quise hacerla sentir mejor, decirle que había visto al engreído de Whitlock en el Departamento de Inteligencia, pero… pero eso era mentirle.

_ Alice_ le acaricié la mejilla_ lo siento, pero no sé nada sobre él, ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerto_ sus ojitos llenaron mi alma de pena_ sabes que muchos infiltrados mueren en el desarrollo de su trabajo, casi ninguno sale con vida.

Pensé que diría algo más, o que tal vez lloraría de una vez y por todas. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Soltó mi manga y se limitó a permanecer recostada sobre su almohadón.

Yo, en tanto, me debatía en qué hacer para ayudarla. Claramente la chica estaba enamorada, y destrozada también. Y yo la entendía. Así que saqué un trocito de papel de mi bolsillo- una boleta- y con una lapicera del velador, anoté una dirección.

_ Toma_ le tendí el papel_ es la dirección donde entierran a los infiltrados, es un cementerio pequeño y discreto, poco concurrido, y los muertos son diferenciados por la brigada a la que pertenecen. Si hay alguien que esté relacionado a la brigada de Cullen, probablemente sea él_ tomó el papel, y aproveché eso para sujetar su manos con las mías_ Mira_ le dije_ puede que ahora te sientas mal, pero un hijo es una bendición, y tienes una razón por la que luchar.

_ Lo sé_ afirmó, e intuí que lo decía de corazón_ ahora tengo a Emmett, a Rosalie…

Pensé que diría algo más… pero de nuevo dejó la frase inconclusa. Y no la presioné para que continuara.

Opté por darle un poco de privacidad, para que llorara y expresara su pena con tranquilidad, y así se daba un buen tiempo para pensar. Por lo que me levanté, le di un beso en la frente y luego partí hacia la ventana.

_ Ey_ me dijo, antes de que yo saliera. Me volteé para verla_ gracias.

Sentí que algo en mi interior se inflaba, e incluso mis ojos amenazaron con humedecerse debido a la emoción. Pero logré disimularlo, y sólo sonreí, sin decir nada. Puede que me preocupara por ella, pero llorar era otra cosa, era demasiado.

Me fui de allí, con una pequeña sensación de tristeza en mi interior. Me daba pena que la pobre hubiera vivido algo así, sobre todo por…

¿Cómo ese maldito hijo de puta de Jasper le había hecho creer que la amaba? Yo no me lo tragaba tan fácil, para nada. ¿Desde cuándo ese imbécil tenía sentimientos? El único infiltrado capaz de amar, de los cuales yo conocía, era… bueno, era el que iba a encontrarse conmigo dentro de pocos minutos.

Y sí que fueron pocos minutos.

Cuando salí del hospital, esperé en la esquina de la calle, y lo vi venir hacia mí, con su postura recta y alerta, su abrigo largo, muy parecido al mío, y su cabello más largo de lo que le recordaba, con una patilla muy mal cuidada. A pesar de que estaba distinto, no me costó reconocerlo.

Pero ninguno se abrazó, ni siquiera nos besamos. Éramos lo suficientemente profesionales para aceptar que delante de los demás no podíamos demostrar nuestro amor, así que nos encaminamos hacia otra calle, sin hablar ni una palabra. Yo iba adelante, para guiarlo a la casa donde tenía planeado llevarlo. El hogar era de otras personas, pero por ahora estaban de vacaciones, así que no se darían cuenta de que nosotros lo habíamos ocupado.

Nadie nos reconoció, aunque algunos nos miraron con curiosidad, ya fuera por el moretón de mi ojo, o por la cicatriz en la frente del hombre que me acompañaba.

Llegamos a la casa, y la abrí sin problema, con un pinche de mi cabello. Apenas entramos, y la puerta estuvo cerrada, nos lanzamos el uno al otro, sin importar los dolores, sin importar el tiempo, sin importar nada, y nos besamos por primera vez en muchas semanas.

_ Ay, te amo, te amo_ dijo, y continuó saboreando mis labios.

_ Yo también_ confesé, aunque no pude decir más, pues su boca me lo impidió.

Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, y es que tener una relación con un infiltrado, era muy complicada. Ambos siempre nos encontrábamos en riesgo de morir, y eso lo sabíamos. Pero no por eso nos amábamos menos, al contrario.

Quedamos satisfechos con unos cuantos besos más, al menos por el momento, y luego nos separamos. Esta iba a ser una noche de amor, pero todavía necesitábamos conversar.

_ Estás preciosa_ me dijo, aunque pude distinguir su sarcasmo.

_ ¿Y tú?, ¿desde cuándo pareces ermitaño?

Sonrió divertido.

Fuimos a la cocina, a la vez que nos relajábamos. Mi cabeza aún meditaba un poco sobre Alice, pero decidí dejar a un lado eso para concentrarme en lo que vendría a continuación. Primero lo más importante.

Se quitó el abrigo, quedando con una polera desabrigada, y unos pantalones negros y sueltos. Había adelgazado, al igual que yo.

_ Me alegro de verte_ se me acercó y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos_ ya estaba harto de la misión.

_ ¿La cumpliste?

_ Más o menos_ besó con ternura mi cuello, que ya estaba sin chalina_ atrapamos al criminal, pero lamentablemente la herida que le hice para dejarlo vulnerable lo mató antes de lo esperado.

"Eso es lo malo de los hombre- pensé- no suelen medir las consecuencias de sus actos"

Garrett era el infiltrado de la Brigada de Homicidios, una bastante buena, aunque no estaba a la altura de las dos mejores. Se destacaba como infiltrado por ser rápido en su trabajo, por ser muy bueno camuflándose, como yo.

Dejé que me besara el cuello un par de veces más, pero luego lo detuve, ya que aún era muy pronto para comenzar algo más apasionado. Primero yo debía revelarle una inesperada noticia.

Cocinamos debido al hambre que teníamos, pues casi nunca comíamos la cantidad que debíamos. Generalmente luego de cada misión, siempre volvíamos más delgados, golpeados, y a veces con secuelas de las drogas consumidas.

Y cuando terminamos de comer, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, nos fuimos al living de la casa, y acomodamos nuestros cuerpos en un sillón grande.

_ ¿No te quitarás el abrigo?_ me preguntó, viendo mi prenda de vestir aún puesta_ ¿no tienes calor?

_ Todavía no_ le sonreí y lo besé en los labios. Él era la única persona con quien de verdad podía ser yo misma. Aunque, claro, Alice también me hacía sentir realmente cómoda.

Dos personas…, ni siquiera eso. Sólo había una persona en el mundo a la que yo le importara. Pero eso era mejor que no tener a ninguna.

_ Te extrañé mucho_ dijo, luego de que nos separáramos_ no sabes cuánto.

Sonreí, soltando unas risitas.

_ Yo también… no estuve con caballeros particularmente amables.

_ Me doy cuenta_ su mano se posó sobre mi ojo herido_ ¿te duele?

_ Supongo que igual que la cicatriz de tu frente.

_ Oh, no es nada, ya lleva unas semanas cicatrizando, no es importante.

Volvimos a callar, pero sin incomodidad alguna. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Me encantaban esos luceros negros, tan intrigantes y cautivadores, pero que de un momento a otro podían volverse realmente intimidantes. Yo lo había visto una vez trabajando, y de verdad lucía como un verdadero criminal. ¿Acaso yo era igual?

Pero a diferencia de mí, él sí cometía crímenes más fuerte, como incluso matar niños. Muchos de sus trabajos se lo exigían, y yo no lo juzgaba. Sin embargo, aún así yo no lo haría.

Decidí que mejor no me dedicaba a pensar en nuestros trabajos, pues esta noche era sobre nosotros, sobre Kate y Garrett, no sobre los infiltrados.

Retiró el gorro de mi cabeza, lo arrojó al suelo, y después comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, que ahora era de un tono carmesí muy vivo. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando por completo de su compañía.

_ ¿Sabes?_ habló, lanzando luego un fuerte suspiro_ mi jefe piensa darme al menos unas dos semanas de descanso, para recuperarme bien… ¿crees que puedas darte un tiempo y salir conmigo?

Lo miré con una sonrisa.

_ Si quieres, me voy un año completo, y sin siquiera pedirle permiso a Carlos.

_ ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rebelde?, un día de estos Carlos se va a enojar, y ya no va a ser tan blando.

"Seguro", Pensé con ironía. Es decir, mi jefe era el hombre menos intimidante del planeta. Se pasaba el día entero trabajando, y más encima trabajando mal, junto a su encantadora perrita Kukky, que arrancaba de él cada vez que podía. Era una cocker espaniel muy pequeña, que vivía con él. De hecho, era su única compañera, pues el hombre aún, a sus ya treinta y cinco años más o menos, no lograba entablar relación estable con ninguna mujer, y era entendible, pues solía ser muy insoportable. Era guapo, de cabello castaño claro, ojos también claros, y rasgos muy agraciados. Pero su personalidad arruinaba todo. Generalmente espantaba a las mujeres con sus charlas sin sentido, o sus pésimos chistes. Además, él era de esas personas que nunca decía las cosas en los momentos adecuados.

Garrett ahora tomó mis manos y las abrigó con las suyas. Estábamos muy unidos, más que sólo físicamente. Ambos nos amábamos más que a nada en el mundo, y lo sabíamos. Por lo mismo, decidí que era el momento de hablar.

_ Tengo que contarte algo_ me senté con la espalda recta, separándome de su hombro, y después lo miré a los ojos_ amor… mi vida_ tomé sus mejillas con mis manos_ ha ocurrido algo inesperado.

Y sin esperar a que contestara, con mis manos acerqué las suyas a mi vientre, dentro de mi abrigo, y… lo supo de inmediato. El bulto se notaba demasiado, al menos en mi caso.

_ No puede ser.

No pude evitar sonreír, y por poco no lloro de la emoción.

_ Sí_ le dije_ estoy embarazada.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación, me dejó más que impresionada. Se alejó inmediatamente de mí, casi con rabia. Lucía preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Era entendible que no lo tomara bien, pero de todas formas yo esperaba un abrazo, o al menos una palabra de aliento.

_ Tenemos que solucionarlo lo más luego posible.

Me dolió saber a lo que se refería, pues sus palabras fueron frías y duras.

_ No_ dije, con firmeza, al tiempo que me levantaba del sillón_ no voy a hacerme un aborto si es lo que piensas.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ frunció el ceño, desconcertado_ Kate, no puedes estar hablando en serio, no…

_ Sí_ le interrumpí_ sí podemos tenerlo… Garrett, un niño es una bendición, es un milagro…

_ Sí, es un milagro, Kate_ parecía realmente molesto_ es un milagro que haya sobrevivido a la misión… ¿sabes lo riesgoso que es que quedes embarazada? ¿Cuántos meses tienes?, Carlos lo sabrá, y en cuanto lo sepa, te llevará al hospital para que abortes, es una regla…

_ Al diablo con las reglas_ alcé mi voz_ Garrett, este niño no tiene la culpa de nada.

_ ¿Y tú sí acaso?_ se me acercó y me tomó ambas mejillas con sus manos_ entiende, Kate, trabajar embarazada sólo te va a traer problemas, es como trabajar enferma, estarás débil, no podrás hacerlo bien, puedes incluso morir.

_ No pienso trabajar hasta tener al bebé_ eso pareció sorprenderle más_ voy a escapar hasta que el niño esté a salvo, y luego me excusaré en la comisaría. No me pueden despedir, así que…

Soltó mi mejilla, aunque si alejarse. Yo todavía esperaba que me abrasara, que entendiera la situación.

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuándo nazca? No puedes criarlo, eso es peor que matarlo. ¿Vas a obligar a un inocente a vivir en la miseria, sin una madre, sin un padre que le cuide cuando lo necesite?

No, ese no era mi plan. Yo tenía muy claro que el bebé en mi vientre, aquella hermosa criatura, no era mi hijo, y no lo sería. Yo no podía encargarme de criar a un niño, no mientras mi trabajo consistía en fingir ser una delincuente. No, yo quería darle vida, darle la oportunidad de ser alguien, y para eso le dejaría junto a otra familia, alguna que quisiera aceptarlo. Lo daría en adopción, para que viviera sano, feliz y lleno de amor.

Y se lo expliqué a Garrett, pero este continuó sin entender, y sin apoyarme.

_ No puedes darme la espalda ahora_ le dije, sin creer que ahora me fallara, que luego de más de siete años de relación me dejara sola.

_ Lo siento, Kate_ tomó el abrigo y se lo puso de nuevo_ pero si es la única forma de que te des cuenta del error que cometes… _ trató de besarme la mejilla, pero yo me alejé_ bueno…, nos vemos entonces.

Y aún cuando se había ido, yo continuaba sin creerlo. Me había abandonado, a mí y al bebé que crecía en mi vientre.

Quise llorar, o buscarlo para darle un buen golpe en el rostro.

Y lloré, como hace muchos años que no lo hacía. Yo había imaginado que esta sería una noche donde yo y mi amado nos uniríamos más que nunca, pues tener un hijo, aunque no lo criaríamos, era una gran responsabilidad.

Pero no, ya no había amor, ahora no había nada.

Garrett era como cualquier otro hombre, incapaz de apoyar a una mujer en problemas. Así que decidí no hacerme problema alguno. El dolor era menos doloroso cuando se le ignora.

Sin embargo, continué llorando por un buen rato, acariciando mi vientre para que el niño no sintiera la agonía de mi corazón, un corazón que sabía que una vez que él naciera nada más tendría sentido.

….

Los recuerdos de ese día me afectaban, pero ya no me hacían llorar. Ahora mi corazón era más duro que antes, y de pronto supe lo que debía hacer.

El bebé que había estado en mi vientre había resultado ser mujer al nacer, y sólo había durado dos días conmigo, pues de inmediato la dejé en la puerta de una casa a esperar que la recibieran, y no me fui de allí hasta comprobar que efectivamente la acogieran en la familia.

Luego partí y nunca más volví al lugar.

Pero eso era tiempo pasado, muchos malos recuerdos que no valían la pena recordar. Ahora lo importante era la seguridad de mi hija, y sobre todo, descubrir si el maldito de mi jefe de verdad la vigilaba o no.

Y para poder saber su paradero, y comprobar su buen estado, sólo se me ocurrió recurrir a una persona: Alice.

Podría decirse que ambas éramos viejas amigas, que no nos veíamos desde hace seis años, pero…, yo aún la recordaba, así que a ella debía de pasarle lo mismo. Además, me debía un favor por ayudarla, así que no podía negarse a lo que le iba a pedir.

Con ella de mi lado, yo podría saber por fin, luego de años y años, cómo se encontraba la niña que una vez había sido parte de mí.


	3. UN PADRE AUSENTE

HOLA, CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN LISTAS PARA OTRO CAPÍTULO. BUENO, AQUÍ APARECE DE NUEVO NUESTRA QUERIDA ALICE, Y SABREMOS UN POCO CÓMO ES SU VIDA DENTRO DE LA FAMILIA CULLEN.

POR FAVOR, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, PARA SABER QUÉ PIENSAN SOBRE LA HISTORIA, O SOBRE LO QUE PASARÁ. LES RECUERDO QUE ESTE ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO DE UNA LARGA HISTORIA, QUE POCO A POCO SE IRÁ DESARROLLANDO, AL IGUAL QUE EL LIBRO ANTERIOR, ASÍ QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA. NO SE DARÁN NI CUENTA Y COMENZARÁ LA ACCIÓN. ADEMÁS, ALICE PRIMERO DEBERÁ RESOLVER EL DILEMA DE JASPER, ANTES QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSAS.

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y QUE ESPEREN EL PRÓXIMO CON ANSISAS.

BUENO, LE DEDICO EL CAPÍTULO, OTRA VEZ MÁS, A TINA, MI FAN NUMER ONE, Y NO ME CANSO DE DEDICÁRTELO, LOQUILLA, ME ENCANTAN TUS COMENTARIOS, ERES LA MEJOOOR!

**UN PADRE AUSENTE**

La mujer al otro lado del escritorio me miraba con atención, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

_ Le repito_ dijo, al ver que yo no hablaba_ ¿cree que hay algo que pueda justificar el comportamiento de su hija?

Permanecí igual de callada, demasiado pensativa como para responder.

"¿Mi niñita tenía un problema?"

Según acababa de contarme la maestra, mi hija Annie llevaba unos días comportándose de forma extraña, desmotivada, apartándose del resto de sus compañeros, convirtiéndose en alguien un poco antisocial. Y esto sin dudas que me extrañaba, pues mi niña jamás había tendido a ser depresiva, por el contrario, en casa siempre se caracterizaba por ser alegre, simpática, revoltosa, demasiado mimada por los que le rodeaban como para estar triste.

"¿Qué le estará pasando a mi solcito?"

_ Tal vez no le gusta estudiar_ dije, luego de un silencio.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en la oficina de la maestra que se encargaba de educar a mi pequeña, en el jardín donde yo la enviaba. Eran más o menos las una y media de la tarde.

_ Mire_ dijo, a la vez que juntaba sus manos_ no estoy segura, pero creo que el comportamiento se debería a algún problema familiar.

_ ¿Ah?_ me sorprendió que propusiera algo así_ no, es imposible, no tenemos problemas en nuestra familia.

_ O tal vez usted no se ha dado cuenta del problema, en ocasiones los niños perciben cosas que nosotros no.

_ Por favor_ la idea me parecía ridícula_ en casa todos la adoran, sus abuelos la consienten, yo la consiento, juega todo el día con su primo, con su tío…

_ Entiendo que su hija pueda ser feliz, pero está claro que hay algo que le afecta_ abrió el cajón de su escritorio y luego sacó unos papeles de dibujo_ estos son dibujos que les pedimos hacer ayer a los niños_ tendió los papeles sobre el escritorio_ estábamos hablando sobre la familia… no sé si sabe a lo que me refiero.

Claro que lo supe. En la imagen del papel pude observar claramente el dibujo que representaba a una familia, una compuesta por una madre y una niñita con moñitos en su cabeza.

_ Annie lo hizo, y luego se encerró en el baño a llorar_ me explicó_ no quiero entrometerme, pero… ¿alguna vez han hablado de su padre?

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida. La miré con las cejas arqueadas.

_ Lo siento, ¿qué dijo?

_ Creo que sabe perfectamente lo que dije_ su expresión era más seria_ mire, entiendo que por ser madre soltera, el padre debe de ser un tema difícil de tocar para usted, pero a veces hay que hacer cosas desagradable, al menos por su hija.

No supe qué decir, y tampoco quise decir nada.

"¿El padre de Annie?"

Hace años que yo no hablaba sobre él, seis años para ser exacta, pues nadie me había cuestionado sobre mi repentino embarazo, pensando seguramente que era el fruto de las cientos de violaciones que yo había sufrido dentro de una pandilla criminal. De hecho, hasta yo misma pensé eso durante un tiempo. Pero no, Annie era el producto de mi más inmenso amor, de aquella relación corta pero que me había marcado para siempre.

_ A lo mejor_ continuó_ Annie necesita de una figura paterna.

_ Tiene a su abuelo_ dije antipáticamente.

_ Y un abuelo no es lo mismo que un padre… verá, yo no la quiero complicar ni nada, perfectamente podríamos dejar el tema y esperar simplemente a que Annie deje la confusión que siente… pero eso podría ser peor en un futuro. Ahora su hija está pequeña, recién entrando al sistema educativo, y es normal que desarrolle ciertos patrones de conducta. Su relación con otros niños como ella la van a hacer sentir un poco… ¿cómo podría decirse?... un poco desgraciada.

_ ¿Desgraciada?

_ No me malinterprete, por favor_ se apresuró a decir debido a mi expresión molesta_ lo que quiero decir es que Annie ya lleva cuatro meses en el jardín, y seguramente ha notado que la mayoría de sus compañeros sí tienen un padre en casa.

_ Ella sabe que su padre simplemente no está.

_ Y quizás no basta con eso_ su insistencia cada vez me molestaba más_ su hija está en un proceso donde comienzan a sentir miles de duda, surgen miles de preguntas, sobre la vida, sobre el mundo, y de seguro necesita una explicación para poder entender por qué los demás tienen un padre y ella no.

_ ¿Me está diciendo que debo de explicarle a una niña de cinco años que su padre ha muerto y que jamás lo conocerá?

_ Bueno, quizás no de esa forma…

Me levanté del asiento sin terminar de escucharla, pues ya me tenía harta de tantos concejitos. Ella no tenía ningún derecho de meterse en mi vida.

_ Lo siento_ tomé mi cartera y me la colgué al hombro_ le agradezco su preocupación, pero no creo que a Annie le haga falta nada, puede que su padre no esté, pero yo siempre le he dado el cariño suficiente para que no lo extrañe.

_ ¿Al menos le ha preguntado qué siente ella al respecto?

_ Lo que hablo o no con mi hija es cosa mía, de nadie más, así que limítese a ser su maestra, ¿sí?

Y dichas aquellas palabras, me retiré de la oficina, con la rabia en mi interior, y dejando seguramente muy consternada a la mujer.

"Qué rabia"

Pero también sentí pena, y permanecí unos pocos segundos detenida en la puerta, tragando oxígeno para poder sentirme mejor; mientras que decenas de madres alrededor restiraban a sus hijos del jardín.

"Eres una maleducada"- me dijo mi consciencia, y estaba absolutamente en lo cierto. La señora Spelman no tenía la culpa de algo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Yo no tenía razón para haber sido tan antipática.

Y es que si había algo que a mí me sacaba de quicio era que se metieran en mi relación con Annie, es decir, ella era mi hija, yo la había criado sola- con apoyo de mis padres, claro-, así que nadie tenía el derecho de decirme qué hacer.

En cuanto logré recuperarme, y olvidar la molestia, comencé a buscar a mi pequeñita, a ese angelito que iluminaba todos mis días.

_ Hola_ saludé a una mujer que sostenía a su hijo de la mano_ ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_ Claro, Alice, ¿qué ocurre?_ el niño que sostenía forcejeaba para ir a buscar una mariposa que descansaba tranquilamente sobre una piedra.

_ Lo que pasa es que busco a Annie, ¿la has visto?

_ Ah, sí_ se volteó y me señaló un lugar cerca del baño_ la vi yendo para allá, parece que detrás de los baños.

_ Ay, gracias_ le sonreí amablemente.

_ No hay de qué… ya, pues, Esteban_ y se fue alegando porque su hijo no quería abandonar el jardín.

"¿Detrás de los baños?"- me pregunté.

Temí ante la posibilidad de que estuviera llorando; es decir, por mucho que me costara admitir la idea de que necesitara un padre, tampoco me podía hacer la tonta. Ella era mi hija y lo que yo más amaba, y si era necesario contarle la verdad, por muy cruel que ésta fuera, entonces me tendría que armar de valor para hacerlo.

Ahora… ¿cómo lo iba a hacer yo sin terminar llorando?

Pero por suerte, Annie no se encontraba llorando, sino jugando con una oruga que invernaba colgada de una banquita cerca de los baños. No pude evitar sonreír al verla tan fascinada por aquel insecto.

_ Oye, odiosa… _ me acerqué y me agaché para mirarla mejor_ te me habías perdido.

Le iba a dar un besote en la mejilla, pero ella me detuvo con su mano.

_ Epeda_ dijo, absolutamente concentrada en el bichito_ yoyavía faya yempo.

_ ¿Qué falta tiempo?_ le piñizqué cariñosamente la nariz_ pero si vine como hace media hora a recogerte.

_ Dio ño me voy.

Solté una risita.

"Tan lindo que son los niños"- pensé. Es decir, hablaban con una seguridad tan natural que parecía como si de verdad se mandaran solos.

_ ¿Y cuándo te vas a ir?_ le seguí el juego.

_ Cuayo la maipocha chaga.

_ ¿Cuándo salga?, pf, pero si falta mucho para eso, no vas a alcanzar a comer del helado que hay de postre en la casa.

_ ¿Hedado?_ ahora me miró con entusiasmo_ do quedo hedado.

_ Entonces nos vamos, ¿no?

_ ¡Tiii!

Y saltó hacia mis brazos, enroscando los suyos alrededor de mi cuello. Aproveché para darle varios besitos en la mejilla.

_ Vamo_ me apuró.

_ Ya, ya_ me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, la cual no quedaba a más de una cuadra de distancia_ ¿tienes muchas ganas de comer helado?

_ ¡Quedo hedado de cocodate!

Volví a reír. Esta niña lograba alegrarme con cualquier cosa.

La mayor parte de las otras madres tenían problemas para trasladar a sus hijos, pues éstos reclamaban o forcejeaban para no partir; mientras que yo, junto a otras más, no teníamos problema alguno. Annie solía ser muy tranquila cuando quería.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que mi niñita no estaba rodeada de sus antiguos amigos, y eso me causó mucha curiosidad. Los niños no solían alejarse de sus compañeros así porque sí, debía de haber una explicación para eso, y esa explicación sí que me preocupó.

Pero Annie lucía igual de alegre que siempre, y no dejó de molestar el camino completo con su helado de chocolate, incluso me jalaba del cabello para que me apurara y llegáramos más luego.

"Cómo no la voy a adorar"- pensé varias veces, pues era una niña realmente exquisita. De repente me llenaba de preguntas, sobre lo que escuchaba, veía o sentía, y en otras ocasiones se maravillaba con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su carita de sorpresa era, para mí, algo impagable.

_ ¿Mami?_ me preguntó cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a casa.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?_ le di unos besitos en la mejilla, aunque me detuve al notar lo seria que ella estaba.

_ ¿Pueyo no i ma ad coyeyio?

Su pregunta me sorprendió, pues nunca se había visto molesta con el jardín, por el contrario, desde el primer día que se mostraba muy encantada jugando y estando con otros niños.

Detuve el paso y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Escondió su carita en mi cuello, y no me respondió ni me miró. Sus brazos se aferraron firmemente a mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué le pasará ahora?"- me cuestioné.

No pude evitar preocuparme, al fin y al cabo, no era normal que tuviera una actitud como esa; primero, porque lucía afligida; y segundo, porque ella era muy buena para hablar, y si se mostraba tan reservada ante ese tema, no podía significar nada bueno.

"Recuerda lo que te dijo la maestra, Alice".

Pensé en eso unos buenos segundos. ¿Sería verdad que Annie comenzaba a necesitar una imagen paternal?

La idea me parecía ridícula, y absurda, es decir, si bien yo nunca le había hablado ni explicado nada sobre su padre, así como con los demás tampoco lo había hecho, yo no podía creer que lo extrañara, pues para eso primero debía de conocerlo, algo absolutamente imposible.

Decidí aclarar las dudas después, ya que estábamos por entrar a la casa, aquél lugar que se había convertido en mi hogar durante estos últimos seis años.

La casa era grande- vivían bastantes personas- con una reja de color blanco que hacía juego con el tono calipso de las murallas. La puerta estaba al frente, junto a un gran ventanal, de cortinas claras para combinar con los sillones y muebles de la sala de estar.

_ ¿Tú no piensas abrir?

Me volteé a ver quién acababa de hablarnos, y me encontré con un joven rubio, con patilla, vestido con short y camisa veraniega. Parecía venir de la playa.

_ Carlisle_ lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla_ yo te hacía trabajando.

_ Y lo estaba, pero el jefe recibió una llamada urgente y tuvo que irse, así que nos mandó a malgastar el tiempo, es decir, nos dio el día libre.

"Qué suertudo"- pensé.

Saqué mis llaves para abrir la puerta.

_ ¿Está durmiendo?

_ ¿Annie?_ me asintió_ no, está un poco sensible, no quiere hablar.

_ Es un milagro_ dijo con sarcasmo_ yo ya pensaba que a ese monstruito no se le gastaban las baterías.

Sonreí, pero no reí, pues de verdad me preocupaba el cambio repentino de humor de mi niñita.

_ Holaaa_ canté, para saludar, luego de entrar a la casa. Sin embargo, lo que se me presentó no lo esperaba, ya que en un sofá se encontraban dos personitas besándose de lo lindo. Tuvieron que detenerse al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

_ Carlisle me dijo que te había llegado una llamada urgente.

Emmett y Rosalie nos miraban sonrientes y abrasados. Ella tenía el cabello un poco desordenado, así que comenzó a arreglárselo.

"Qué desubicados"- pensé. Es decir, en la casa había dos menores de edad que podían bajar en cualquier momento del segundo piso.

_ Fue una llamada urgente_ dijo papá_ mi amor necesitaba de primeros auxilios.

_ Es cierto_ concordó ella_ no me sentí nada de bien, así que necesité a alguien que me ayudara.

Y se besaron nuevamente. "Qué desagradable".

_ Pudiste haber llamado al hospital, ¿no?_ dije, mientras me acercaba y Carlisle cerraba la puerta.

Los muy enamorados dejaron de besarse, aunque no se separaron.

_ No es lo mismo, además los doctores no me dan confianza.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ papá puso carita de pena_ ¿y por qué?

_ No sé_ la mujer se encogió de hombros_ me asustan todos los hombres que no seas tú.

_ Aaah_ papá la abrasó con ternura_ pero si yo no soy el único hombre bueno del mundo.

_ Para mí, sí.

Con Carlisle nos miramos, ambos con las cejas arqueadas, como diciendo: " será, ¿no?".

Si había algo que destacar de mis padres, de Emmett y Rosalie Cullen, era lo enamorados que estaban. No perdían ocasión para besarse, para abrasarse, para expresarse lo mucho que se amaban, y en ocasiones eso podía resultar un tanto desagradable, al menos para aquellos que estábamos solteros. Sin dudas que la relación era mucho mejor que antes.

_ ¡Abueyo!_ gritó Annie, al ver a mi papi.

_ Mi niña_ Emmett dejó a su mujer para acercárseme_ ¿cómo está la niña más linda del mundo?

_ ¡Bien!_ Annie extendió sus manos para que su abuelo la tomara en brazos, así que no tuve otra opción más que entregársela.

_ Uy, si está tan grande_ y papá la llenó de besitos, haciéndola reír.

_ Yo también quiero a mi nieta.

_ ¡Ita, Ita!

Todos reímos, menos mamá, pues ésta detestaba que mi pequeñita la llamara "ita". La llamaba así porque cuando cumplió el primer año, papá le enseñó que su abuela era "Rosita", y Annie sólo pudo pronunciar la última parte de la palabra.

Ahora sí que pude notar lo contenta que estaba Annie, que reía y sonreía al ser abrasada por sus abuelos.

"Espero que no se desanime"- deseé en mi interior, cuando partí a la cocina por un vaso de jugo. Carlisle me siguió.

_ A veces me dan ganas de decirles un par de cosas a esos caballeros_ comentó el rubio_ o sea, se supone que estábamos trabajando, no puede dejar todo por venir a besuquearse con mi hermana.

Solté unas risitas, debido a su molestia. "Todo porque él todavía no tenía mujer".

_ Yo encuentro que está bien_ opiné, sacando el jugo del refrigerador_ digo, si se aman, está bien que lo demuestren.

_ Una cosa es demostrarlo, y otra es burlarse de los demás.

"Qué envidioso".

Dejé a Carlisle en la cocina para regresar donde mi niña, que estaba siendo peinada por su abuela, ambas sentadas en el sofá, mientras papá encendía el televisor.

_ ¿Sabes?_ le dije a Emmett_ es increíble cómo la gente te va olvidando con el paso del tiempo.

Sonrió y se acercó a mí, luego de poner el canal Discovey Kids.

_ Uy, mi guagüita_ me abrasó con fuerza, casi haciéndome voltear el vaso_ ¿cómo está mi palito favorito?

_ No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me carga que me digas palito.

_ Yo también pienso que es horrible_ opinó mamá.

_ Pero, amor_ papá la miró_ usted está allá, no puede andar pendiente de todo lo que ocurre.

_ Son los hombres quienes no pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Le encontré toda la razón. "Tan sabia mamá".

_ Ya, mejor…, _ decidí cambiar de tema para evitar posibles discusiones_ ¿por qué no preparamos el almuerzo?, podríamos hacer pescado frito.

_ Sí, el viejo_ se refirió a mi abuelo_ me mandó unos jureles en la mañana.

_ ¿No podría enviar algo menos sofisticado?_ dijo mamá, con clara ironía.

_ ¿Qué tienes en contra de los jureles?

_ Es verdad_ concordé con papá_ es rico, sabroso y barato, ¿qué puede ser mejor?

_ Pues hay un montón de pescados más, y él siempre nos trae jureles.

Papá rodeó los ojos, sabiendo que no ganaría la discusión. A mamá no le gustaba el jurel, no porque fuera malo, sino porque deseaba probar algo distinto. Sin embargo, fue Annie la que interrumpió la conversación.

_ ¡Ya, po!_ le reclamó a su abuela, quien se había detenido en su peinado.

Y mientras Rosalie terminaba de hacer la trenza, y luego de que papá la besara unas cuantas veces- parecía como si no fueran a verse más- yo y él nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

_ Hola_ saludó a Carlisle, que comía un emparedado de tomate, lechuga y queso.

_ ¿Ya te aburriste de mi hermana?

_ Algo así_ abrió el refrigerador_ ¿qué hay para cocinar?

_ Ni idea, yo saqué un poco de queso y nada más.

"Por Dios"- pensé. Si había malo para cocinar era un hombre, o al menos los hombres de mi familia.

Hice a un lado a Emmett y comencé a buscar todo lo que me sirviera.

_ ¿Y después reclaman porque uno las manda a cocinar?

Ignoré el comentario machista de Carlisle, y me dediqué a sacar las verduras y la mantequilla.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ me preguntó papá, a mi lado, pendiente de lo que yo hacía.

_ Unas verduras salteadas… _ dejé los ingredientes sobre una mesita_ ¿qué prefieren, carne, pollo…

_ Carne_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. "Siempre tan carnívoros".

_ ¿Con puré?_ ambos asintieron a mi pregunta_ está bien… ¿me quieren ayudar?

_ Bueno, pero nada de andar presumiendo, ¿sí?

Solté unas risitas, ya que papá era muy, pero muy malo en la cocina, de milagro diferenciaba el vinagre del aceite, o una lechuga de un repollo, o salsa de tomate con ají…, no contaba con mis capacidades, pues yo había estudiado Gastronomía Internacional unos años antes de trabajar en el restauran que ahora me pertenecía.

_ ¿Y, qué hicieron en el trabajo?_ propuse el tema a la vez que cortaba las verduras, y papá peleaba para quitarle la grasa al cerdo.

_ En realidad, nada nuevo.

_ Todavía seguimos con un caso de traficantes_ dijo mi tío_ se supone que son culpables, pero todavía no podemos comprobarlo.

Los pobres siempre tenían problemas con eso.

_ Están vigilados, así que nos van a avisar cuando podamos arrestarlos.

"¿Nos van a avisar?"

Quise preguntar respecto a eso, pero me quedé callada, y preferí seguir cortando la zanahoria y el zapallo italiano.

_ Pero esta noche planeo cenar en familia_ "Milagro", pensé, porque Emmett se pasaba el día completo metido en la comisaría, a menos, claro, de que mi madre le llamara.

_ Podríamos invitar a los abuelos, hace tiempo que no cenamos juntos.

_ No es una mala idea_ me dijo.

_ Es ese caso, yo invito a mi novia.

"¿Novia?"

Ambos lo miramos extrañados. ¿Carlisle con novia?

_ ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia?_ le cuestionó papá.

_ Ay, ni que me pasara la vida entera soltero.

_ No, te la pasas con chiquillas jóvenes que conoces en las fiestas_ le dije yo.

_ Oh, vamos, tengo más de treinta años, es normal que quiera formar una familia.

_ Aaaaah_ sonreí al comprenderlo_ planeas ser padre.

_ No_ lució un poco horrorizado, aunque después su expresión se ablandó_ bueno, sí, pero no ahora… en realidad, sólo llevo saliendo unas semanas con ella, no es nada serio.

Volví a concentrarme en las verduras, para evitar cualquier futuro corte con el cuchillo; mientras papá continuaba con el tema.

_ ¿Y cómo se llama?

_ Más rato la vas a conocer, así que no te lo voy a decir.

Y luego Carlisle se fue de casa para invitar a su supuesta novia.

_ ¿Tú le crees?

_ ¿A Carlisle?_ le asentí con la cabeza_ no lo sé, nunca ha dicho antes que tiene novia.

Eso era cierto.

_ ¿Y quién será?_ mi mente inmediatamente se imaginaba a una mujer súper escultural, rubia, de ojos verdes, con buena delantera, buen trasero, piernas onduladas y labios carnosos.

_ No lo sé, pero fea no se_ dije_ eso te lo aseguro.

En el almuerzo sólo estuvimos yo, mi hijita y mis padres, pues mi hermano menor estaba durmiendo con su sobrino en el segundo piso, y el resto de la familia tampoco se había presentado. Bueno, ellos se lo habían perdido, porque la carne, con puré y verduras salteadas me habían quedado deliciosos.

_ Ya_ dijo papá, cuando todos acabábamos de terminar la comida_ no sé ustedes, pero lo que es yo, me muero por tomar una siesta.

_ "Siesta" se llama ahora_ bromeé, sabiendo que probablemente en vez de dormir harían cosas indecentes.

_ No me vengas a molestar, palito.

"Qué odioso".

_ ¡Do quedo mi hedado!_ protestó mi bebé.

_ Uy, si no se le olvida, ¿no?_ le di un apretón cariñoso en la mejilla_ ya le traigo heladito de chocolate.

Sonrió, y luego me levanté del asiento.

_ Nosotros vamos a reposar en la pieza.

"Sí, yo les voy a creer eso".

_ Lo único que les pido es que no metan tanto ruido, por fa, no quiero que después me anden preguntando sobre cosas extrañas_ me refería a Annie.

_ Dile a tu madre, es ella la exagerada.

_ Oye_ mamá le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza.

_ No, si es bromita_ papá la rodeó con los brazos_ todo es mi culpa, siempre.

Y partí a la cocina para no presenciar la escena romántica que vino a continuación. No era que me molestara, al contrario, pero hoy yo no estaba con ganas de observar a la pareja más feliz y enamorada del planeta.

"¿Dónde estará el helado?"

Revisé el refrigerador y, para mi mala suerte, no encontré helado por ninguna parte.

"Oh, no"- a Annie no le iba a gustar.

¿Pero qué le iba a hacer yo? Tampoco podía hacer aparecer helado de la nada. Así que regresé al comedor, aunque esta vez vi sólo a mi niña sentada, ya que los muy desesperados de mis padres habían partido a "descansar".

_ ¿Pod qué ed abueyo de da dechidos a da ita?_ me preguntó con curiosidad.

_ Bueno, porque… _ fui donde ella y la tomé en brazos_ porque se quieren mucho_ comenzó a caminar.

_ ¿Y poqué de queden muto?

"Aquí venía de nuevo con sus mil preguntas".

_ Porque…

_ Epeda_ me detuvo_ ¿y mi hedado?

_ Es que no hay.

Se amurró.

_ Pero más rato sí que te compro uno.

_ No, do voy a compa ahoda.

Casi reí al ver cómo intentaba bajarse de mis brazos.

_ No puedes ir a comprar.

_ Di pueyo.

_ ¿Y si te pasa algo?

_ Do ipota, quedo mi hedado.

Y forcejeó unos momentos más, pero luego se rindió al ver que yo no la soltaría, y se amurró aún más.

_ Oh, vamos_ volví a caminar_ igual más rato vas a comer un enorme helado de chocolate.

_ Do, da no quedo.

"¿Quién la entendía?".

Fuimos a la pieza, y tuve que pasar obligadamente por fuera del dormitorio matrimonial, de donde pude oír unas risitas sospechosas. Por suerte Annie se encontraba todavía enojada, de lo contrario habría exigido entrar para verificar con sus propios ojos lo que sus abuelos hacían.

_ Por fin_ dije, cuando entramos a nuestra habitación_ ¿quieres hacer algo especial?

_ Domid.

Su tono molesto no me gustó para nada, así que la senté en la cama, y luego yo me acomodé a su lado, para mirarla claramente.

Obviamente, mi guagüita se hallaba amurrada por la falta de su helado, pero de todas formas mi cerebro no paraba de indicarme que lo que me había dicho la maestra también le afectaba, al fin y al cabo, Annie se estaba portando muy raro, demasiado sumisa para estar normal. En cualquier otro día, habría insistido en su helado hasta obtenerlo.

"Cuidado con lo que vas a hacer"- me advirtió la conciencia. Pero yo ya estaba decidida. Puede que el tema me doliera, sin embargo, sólo había una forma de saber qué le ocurría a mi pequeña, y yo quería descartar inmediatamente aquella posibilidad relacionada a su padre.

_ Mi niña… _ traté de tomarle la mano, pero la corrió y evitó mi mirada_ Annie… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Esperé a que contestara, y no pude evitar preguntarme qué estaría pensando. Annie siempre me había parecido una niña tan feliz, tan dichosa con la vida que tenía, con las personas que la rodeaban, que me dolía pensar que no era así, que en realidad estuviese sufriendo y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Como no dijo nada, continué:

_ Mi amor… ¿usted… _ "Oh, vamos, Alice, ármate de valentía, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser hacer una pregunta?"_ usted… _ sentí como la opresión en mi pecho aumentaba, como un dolor oprimido, guardado de hace mucho tiempo atrás. No pude hablar durante unos segundos, segundos que me parecieron años. Ella fingía indiferencia, aunque yo sabía que estaba atenta a lo que le iba a decir, y me daba vergüenza no poder articular las palabras.

"¿Tan débil soy que no puedo enfrentar mi propio pasado?"

Sí, yo era débil, tanto para no haber siquiera nombrado durante todos estos seis años aquello que me quebraba el corazón.

"Vamos, sólo haz la pregunta".

_ ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre tu padre?_ dije, muy rápido, y torpemente, aunque de todas formas me entendió, porque sus ojitos me miraron con sorpresa_ ¿te gustaría saber algo de él?

No supe si arrepentirme o no. Su carita enseñaba confusión, pero me alivió ver que al menos la molestia ya se le había pasado, pues no fruncía el ceño.

La maestra el parecer tenía razón: mi hija sentía interés por saber del hombre que la había creado.

"Prepárate"- me advertí en mi interior, sabiendo que pronto podría darse una conversación que no me gustaría para nada.

_ ¿Papá?_ fue lo primero que dijo.

La imagen de aquel individuo, rubio, de ojos verdes, se cruzó inmediatamente en mi cabeza. Pero hablé para no detenerme en el recuerdo.

_ Sí, tu papá… _ yo no sabía qué era peor, si recordarlo o hablar de él_ imagino que te gustaría saber de él.

Alzó las cejas, demostrando su sorpresa.

_ ¿Poqué do etá?

Suspiré, resignada. Annie ya había pescado el anzuelo y seguramente no lo soltaría con facilidad.

_ Verás, Annie, tu padre… bueno, él…

_ ¿E qué?

_ Pero no me apures.

_ Haba etoce.

Volví a suspirar. Su urgencia no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

_ Está bien_ decidí terminar luego con el incómodo momento_ tu padre murió antes de que nacieras, antes incluso de que yo supiera que existías, no hay mucho qué explicar aparte de eso.

Callamos ambas por unos segundos. Por lo visto, ninguna estaba muy segura de qué decir.

"¿Qué pensará?"- me pregunté, al observar esos ojitos confundidos, esos ojitos verdes tan distintos a los míos, pero tan parecidos a los de él.

_ ¿Poqué mudió?_ habló ella de nuevo.

_ Porque… _ sentí cómo la opresión en mi pecho se hacía más fuerte_ porque lo mataron.

_ ¿Y qué e edo?

Ahora sí que me lamenté. Eran tantas las cosas que debía de explicarle que me arrepentí de haber abierto el tema.

"Le hubieras dado helado, Alice".

_ Bueno… _ me corrí el pelo a un lado sólo de los nervios que sentía_ bueno, un hombre le quitó la vida a tu papá.

_ ¿Y poqué?

Inmediatamente vinieron a mi cabeza todos los recuerdos de aquella noche, cuando él estaba enfrente de mí, y de pronto varias balas fueron incrustadas en su espalda.

"Enfócate en tu hija".

_ Porque… porque el hombre que lo mató era muy malo.

_ ¿Y poqué?

"¿Que por qué era malo?"- esa era una pregunta que yo no podía responder ni comprender aún, pues ahora mi cabeza no podía explicarse cómo un hombre como Cormac, que había sido mi amigo en un tiempo, se había convertido en un gran asesino.

_ No lo sé, mi niña.

_ ¿Y poqué no no vene a vizitá?

Caí en la cuenta de que ella no entendía qué significaba realmente morir. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que se lo explicara?

_ Mi niña… su papá no va a venir nunca a visitarnos.

_ ¿Y poqué?

_ Porque ya no existe en nuestro mundo.

_ ¿Y poqué?

_ Porque lo mataron.

_ ¿Y poqué?

_ ¡NO SÉ!_ le grité, ya cansada de tantas preguntas_ ¡No sé, Annie, no sé por qué lo mataron!

Se quedó callada, con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos húmedos. Al ver su carita, supe que acababa de cometer un error al tratarla así.

_ Ya, perdona_ la estreché a mi cuerpo y le di muchos besitos en la cabeza_ no quise gritarte, lo siento.

Y la besé muy fuerte en la mejilla.

Cada vez que la trataba mal, una culpa inmensa me embargaba. Annie era mi vida, lo que yo más amaba, y por eso mismo era que yo me había prometido jamás hacerle daño, de ninguna forma, para así no darle una infancia como la que me habían dado a mí.

_ Me cuesta hablar de tu papá_ le expliqué_ él era el hombre que yo siempre deseé, no fue justo que muriera.

_ Do do quedo.

La abrasé con más fuerza aún. La pobre extrañaba a su padre, incluso sin haberlo conocido. Me dieron ganas de consolarla mejor, de afirmarle que pronto vería a su padre, pero por más que yo quisiera, eso no iba a suceder. La muerte era algo que simplemente no se podía solucionar.

Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y supe que ya no quería conversar, así que me recosté en la cama, y acomodé a mi bebé a un costado, dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

No pude evitar el sin fin de pensamientos que comenzaron a surgir en mi cabeza. Recuerdos… recuerdos de hace seis años… recuerdos de un hombre rubio… recuerdos de una noche apasionante en un motel… recuerdos de sus besos…

"Jasper… mi Jasper"

Por suerte Annie no me miraba, de lo contrario habría visto las lágrimas que despegaron lentamente de mis ojos hacia mis mejillas, y se habría puesto a formular preguntas que no harían más que aumentar el dolor.

Parecía como si hubiese sido hace tanto que mi amor me había abandonado, sin embargo no era así. Habían pasado seis años… seis largos y difíciles años.

Y a pesar de esos 72 meses, yo todavía no podía recobrar mi vida con normalidad. El recuerdo de Jasper, de su partida sin despedida, hacía que en la mayor parte de las noches yo llorara. Me daba rabia que él no hubiese podido saber nunca que sería padre. Si había querido casarse conmigo, entonces el ser papá le habría hecho muy feliz.

Pero no, nunca se enteró y tampoco lo haría. Yo iba a continuar siendo una madre soltera, sufriendo por las noches, detestando el mes de junio, y teniendo pesadillas en vez de sueños.

"¿Tendré una pesadilla al dormir ahora?"

A decir verdad, no me molestaba soñar con Jasper, por el contrario, me alegraba saber que mi mente no lo olvidaba. Yo no lo quería olvidar. Lo terrible era el hecho de que al despertar él no estaba conmigo, que sus besos ya no me acariciaban, que sus manos ya no me sostenía, que ya no me consolaban. Lo tormentoso era despertar sabiendo que la gran pesadilla era en verdad la realidad.

Miré el reloj para poner mi atención en otra cosa: eran las cuatro de la tarde con diecisiete minutos.

"¿Qué hago más tarde?"

Sentí cómo mi niña dormía, y le fui acariciando el cabello a medida que mi cerebro comenzaba a cuestionar estos seis años que habían pasado.

Apenas Emmett y Rosalie me adoptaron como hija, mi vida había cambiado por completo, por un montón de razones. Primero, la maternidad. Supe que iba a ser madre, y en un inicio sí que no fue nada bueno. Pero luego, tomando consciencia de la ausencia de mi amor, lo tomé como algo positivo, al fin y al cabo, Annie llevaba una parte de Jasper dentro de ella. Además, se parecían mucho ambos, pues la pequeña había heredado sus ojos verdes, su cabello dorado y un poco ondulado, y sus hermosas mejillas. Puede que también fuera hija de Cormac, pues éste también era rubio, pero esos ojitos dulces… cada que yo los veía, me costaba no pensar en el hombre que había amado tanto, y que todavía amaba. Se parecían demasiado.

En segundo lugar, la familia de los Cullen me había acogido sin problema alguno. Rosalie no pudo estar más contenta y se encargó de acompañarme durante toda mi estadía en el hospital, que equivalieron a los meses de embarazo. Me presentó a Patito oficialmente como mi hermano, y me hizo sentir realmente amada por ella. Además, Eva tampoco se negó a mi integración, pues recordó que ya me conocía, y aunque le costó entenderlo un poco, al final terminó convirtiéndose en mi segunda madre. De hecho, esa señora tan amorosa y encantadora me había convencido de estudiar gastronomía. El abuelo Sirius era un poco especial. Obviamente ahora me adoraba, pero en un principio se mostró reacio a quererme, por el hecho de que su nieta Rosa acababa de morir.

"Rosa"

Mi hermanita había sido la más afectada de todos, y por ser la menos culpable. Todavía íbamos a verla en familia de vez en cuando al cementerio, y yo sabía que papá y mamá lo hacían más frecuentemente, más o menos fin de semana por medio; le llevaban rosas y unas fotografías de nosotros. Pero no sólo visitaban a Rosa, sino también a Alicia, mi amada gemela. Ella tenía un lugar junto a la lápida de Rosa, y recibía, obviamente, visitas de mi parte. Annie la había conocido, aunque no le gustaba mucho ir, pues a su corta edad no entendía nada de nada. Y yo la comprendía, así que por lo general iba sola a visitara, o acompañada de mamá o de la abu, mis confidentes, mis amigas, que sabían mis más profundos secretos.

Con respecto a Bella y a Patricio…, Patito jugaba conmigo y me había aprendido a querer. Yo era una especie de ayudante de travesuras, la que lo encubría y evitaba que mamá lo castigara. Bellita tampoco me aceptó de un comienzo, pues se rehusaba a tener una hermana mayor. Pero como ambas habíamos sido madres casi al mismo tiempo, tuvimos que ayudarnos la una a la otra para no estresarnos tanto, y eso nos unió muchísimo. Además, era imposible no encariñarse con Bella, porque su personalidad era única.

Los tíos habían sido un poco más distantes. Carlisle era el único simpático que vivía con nosotros, y Matías de vez en cuando se reunía a almorzar. Pero el resto… al tal "Alberto" yo todavía no lo conocía, y para qué hablar de los hermanos de mi madre. La familia Morales en general se mantenía muy distanciada, especialmente porque a Gregorio- el abuelo- papá lo había golpeado por exigir pruebas de ADN para verificar mi pertenencia a la familia, pues no se conformaba con los exámenes que había hecho papá.

En definitiva, yo me había convertido en la mimada de todos, y Annie aún más, por ser la primera nieta mujer de Emmett y Rosalie, además de que el hecho de no tener padre también ayudaba a eso. La casa en que vivíamos estaba en Santiago, cerca de la comisaría por exigencia de Rosalie. Tenía siete cuartos, cuatro en el segundo piso, entre ellos el matrimonial, y tres en el primer piso; una cocina amplia- requisito mío por ser chef- un comedor, la sala de estar, el estudio para cuando la brigada venía a trabajar a la casa; dos baños, uno en cada piso, y una terraza ubicada en el gran patio de atrás, donde había una mesa de ping-pong.

Si no fuera porque mi corazón extrañaba demasiado a mi amado, probablemente yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo, y no tendría que ocultar la pena y desahogarme por las noches o con la abuela, porque el resto no lo iba a comprender. Sólo Eva conocía la identidad del padre de Annie.

En tercer lugar, el internado también había cambiado mi vida. Mientras mi hija era pequeña, acudí a un centro de rehabilitación y estuve allí un año y tres meses, en terapia, recibiendo ayuda de psicólogos y especialistas, para que me ayudaran a madurar un poco y superar el trauma que me dejó el ver morir a Jasper. Pero ni siquiera con la terapia lo pude olvidar. Era como un fantasma que iba a permanecer para siempre en mi memoria.

Y en cuarto lugar, lo último que me había hecho cambiar era el mismo paso del tiempo. Ahora ya no tenía dieciocho años- aunque después supe que mi edad real era dos años mayor- sino veintiséis y mi aspecto no era el de antes. El pelo me lo había dejado crecer hasta la cintura, y siempre me hacía una larga trenza que caía a mi espalda. Además, el busto me había aumentado debido al embarazo, al igual que la cadera; mientras que mi abdomen continuaba plano y firme gracias a las secciones de ejercicio que habíamos realizado con Bella para bajar los kilitos de más luego del parto.

Yo tenía un álbum de fotos guardadas en el velador, repleto de imágenes felices de mis mejores momentos… En una, aparecía yo en el hospital, con una panza enorme debido al embarazo…, en otra, mamá me abrasaba en el mismo instante luego del parto…, en otra, Bella y yo sosteníamos sonrientes a nuestros recién nacidos…, en otra, papá y yo bailábamos cueca para fiestas patrias…, en otra, papá lucía un disfraz de vaquero sexi cuando lo descubrí en el baño preparándose para sorprender a mamá…, yo sostenía el título de gastrónoma…, yo estaba vestida de chef en mi propio restaurant…, yo inaugurando mi restaurant "Isabella"- nombre que tuve que elegir debido a la pérdida de una apuesta con Edward, el pololo de mi hermana-… yo jugando con mi bebita… Annie en su cumpleaños número cuatro… todos cenando en familia para navidad… el abuelo bailando la colita con Pato en la fiesta de año nuevo… y así, un montón de fotografías más. Pero en ninguna salía mi amado, ninguna representaba aquellos dos meses que viví con Jasper, esas noches de pasión, esos momentos en que nos habíamos amado con sólo mirarnos.

"¿Por qué no le habré sacado una foto?"- me lamenté.

Y lo peor era que seguramente no había ninguna foto suya en todo el mundo, pues los infiltrados al morir eran eliminados del sistema, y por lo tanto, no quedaban rastros de ellos.

El único recuerdo que me quedaba de Jasper era nuestra hija Annie, nada más. El recuerdo de un padre ausente, que nunca volvería junto a mí.


	4. PELEA FAMILIAR

Hola, chicas, aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Es la continuación de la tarde anterior, donde alice celebrará una cena que resultará un poco mal. Es bastante largo, y perdonen si les molesta, pero me cuesta acortarlo, porque creo que todo es importante.

Bueno, Tina, te dedico el capítulo, y te agradezco siempre por tus palabras. Amiga, eres fantástica, y espero que nunca cambies, y que no dejes de comentar, porque adoro leer tus largos comentarios, me alegras muchísimo. Te deseo lo mejor, amiga, en tu viaje, en tu vida, y a tu familia también.

Muchos saludos a todas las que leen, y espero sus comentarios también.

Por si acaso, en el próximo capítulo saldrá Dana, digo Kate, de nuevo, y veremos si Alice accede o no a ayudarla. ¿Qué piensan? ¿La ayudará?

**PELEA FAMILIAR**

Emmett y Rosalie estaban besándose en su habitación, con lentitud y deseo al mismo tiempo. Hace poco habían hecho el amor, y aún sentían la felicidad que eso les producía. Debido a aquello, ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración.

Como el comisario se encontraba involucrado en un caso de traficantes de armas, le había resultado difícil tener un tiempo de intimidad con su mujer, así que ahora habían aprovechado cada segundo para amarse, hasta que ya no quisieron más. Habían pasado ya tres horas desde el almuerzo.

_ Mi amor… _ Rose lo hizo detenerse para que pudieran mirarse_ ¿qué hora es?

_ ¿Tan mal estoy…, que tiene que ponerse a pensar en la hora?_ y continuó, besándole el cuello.

Ella soltó unas risitas. Si bien Emmett había mejorado mucho su actividad sexual desde que su mujer había decidido vivir con él en Santiago, de repente de todas formas le costaba llevarla a un orgasmo, o acabar al mismo tiempo que ella. Aunque esta vez no fue una de esas veces, pues ambos gozaron a la par.

_ No es que quiera alejarme de ti_ dijo ella_ pero te recuerdo que… _ no pudo terminar debido a que las caricias de su esposo cerca de su entrepierna la hicieron estremecerse.

_ ¿Sí?_ preguntó él, con una sonrisa, saboreando el contorno de los pezones de su mujer. Le encantaba ver cómo su amada se estremecía, verla así, tan vulnerable, tan entregada a él.

_ Ya, pues… _ Rosalie luchó por no dejarse llevar por la excitación_ necesito…

_ ¿Qué necesita?_ ahora acarició el interior de la vagina con sus dedos_ usted sabe que estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que usted necesite.

_ Sí sé…, ya, pues_ le sostuvo ambas manos, sabiendo que no podría hablar si ellas continuaban en movimiento_ recuerda que esta noche vamos a cenar en familia.

_ ¿Cenar?_ frunció el ceño_ ¿y quién organizó la cena?

_ Tú, ¿quién más?_ aprovechó la distracción para separarse bien y levantarse de la cama, sin mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo_ ya, arriba, mira que hay muchas cosas por hacer.

_ Pero si hay más gente en esta casa, ¿cómo a nadie se le va a ocurrir hacer algo?

_ Ya, no seas flojo, levántate.

_ Aaaah, no quiero_ y se cubrió por completo con la sábana_ voy más rato.

_ Emmett Cullen…

_ ¿Qué, Rosalie Morales?

La mujer, que no estaba con mucha paciencia, se cansó de la abstinencia de su esposo; se colocó la bata y salió decidida hacia la cocina, en busca de algo para arrojarle al perezoso de su marido.

Sin embargo, cuando ya tenía el vaso lleno de agua en su mano, y se dirigía al cuarto con la intensión de empaparle el rostro, encontró a Emmett saliendo de la puerta de la habitación con los calzoncillos puestos.

_ Como se nota que ya llevamos veinticinco años juntos_ comentó ella.

_ Yo ya la conozco como la palma de mi mano_ y la abrasó con fuerza_ sabía que venía con el vaso_ la besó en la mejilla_ ¿por qué es tan mala conmigo?

_ ¿Mala?, pero si cuando te llaman del trabajo sales volando de casa, así que no tienes excusa para no hacer lo mismo cuando yo te llamo.

_ Bueno, pero cuando me llaman es porque se trata de algo de vida o muerte, en cambio ahora… es sólo una reunión con mis padres.

_ Bueno, para mí es de vida o muerte, porque si me queda mala la cena, entonces "adiós, nuerita querida".

_ Oh, eso no es verdad_ se separó y la miró a la cara_ mis padres te adoran, además ellos ya saben que cocinas… _ estaba a punto de decir "asqueroso", pero se detuvo ante la mirada seria que puso ella_ que cocinas delicioso.

_ Sí, seguro_ no le creyó y se soltó_ mejor acompáñame a la cocina.

_ Pero si es verdad_ la siguió_ usted cocina como los dioses, no, mejor que ellos.

_ Voy a pensar que te estás burlando.

Entraron a la cocina, cuyo piso era de cerámica, y poseía un inmenso refrigerador, dos hornos, y varias otras cosas que Alice había exigido para cocinar, pues como gastrónoma le gustaba contar con lo más tecnológico.

_ ¿Y para qué tenemos una hija gastrónoma?_ se quejó Emmett, mientras su mujer sacaba unas ollas_ digo, esa se tituló, y ahora con suerte cocina, y deja abandonado el restaurant.

_ No seas mentiroso, Alice hace la comida casi todos los días, y siempre que voy a su restaurant se da el tiempo de hacerme mi plato favorito.

_ ¿Ah, sí?, pues a mí con suerte me sirve un vaso con agua.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y comenzó a retirar unas verduras del refrigerador, ignorando el comentario de su esposo. Lo conocía suficiente para saber que hablaba en broma.

_ ¿Qué cocino?

_ ¿Por qué no hace unas empanadas no más?, a mi padre le van a encantar.

_ Sí, pero a él le gustan las empanadas con esa salsa especial que hace tu mamá, y yo no sé hacerla.

_ Bueno, yo la hago.

Y quedaron en eso. Rosalie preparó el pino, mientras su esposo seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de ella para hacer la masa de las empanadas.

_ Ya_ dijo Rose cuando el pino estuvo listo y las láminas de masa también_ vamos a cambiarnos y las armamos, ¿sí?

_ Bueno_ la acercó de la cintura hasta quedar a unos pequeños centímetros de ella_ ¿puedo darte un besito?

_ Depende.

_ ¿De qué?_ le fue acariciando la mejilla con la nariz.

_ De si va a ser sólo un besito o no.

Sin embargo, no hubo ni besos ni respuesta, pues de repente escucharon un porrazo desde el segundo piso, y un llanto quebrantó el tranquilo ambiente del hogar.

_ Pato_ dijeron ambos padres, y partieron fuera de la cocina.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ les preguntó Alice, que acababa de bajar al living con su niña en brazos.

Pero ninguno respondió, pues estaban demasiado preocupados de lo que le podría haber ocurrido a su hijo menor.

"¿Se habrá golpeado muy fuerte?"- se cuestionaba la madre.

Llegaron al segundo piso y corrieron al cuarto donde supuestamente Patricio dormía junto a Eduardito.

Pero cuando entraron al dormitorio, no encontraron lo que esperaban: su hijo Patricio reía a carcajadas, mientras que el otro niño, bastante menor- casi dos años- lloraba y lloraba porque sus puzles y juegos de palabras estaban tirados y desordenados en el piso.

_ Pero… _ Rosalie frunció el ceño, molesta por haber creído que el revoltoso de su hijo podría estar en peligro cuando en realidad éste era el culpable_ Pato_ le reprendió, y fue a tomar en brazos a Eduardito, su nieto mayor_ ya, ya_ lo estrechó contra su pecho_ no llore, no llore.

_ ¿Qué hiciste, campeón?

Rosalie miró molesta a su marido, que acababa de tomar a su hijo.

_ ¡Se burló de mí!_ acusó Pato al otro niño.

_ No inventes, Eduardito no se burlaría de nadie.

_ Mi amor, a veces los calladitos son los peores.

_ ¡Emmett!_ Rose encontró inaceptable que su marido defendiera al culpable_ ahora, pídele disculpas, Pato.

_ No.

_ Pato…

_ No.

Alice vio las empanadas, y no dudó en ahorrarles trabajo a sus padres, así que dejó a su hija viendo televisor en el living- la niña tenía mejor humor- y partió a elaborar las empanadas.

_ A ver… _ escuchó unos gritos de Rosalie en el segundo piso, refiriéndose a su hijo, pero no les prestó atención, pues comenzó a revolver la carne en el sartén. La probó y arrugó la nariz. Estaba muy dulce.

Por suerte el pino no requería de una elaboración tan estricta como los pasteles o los postres, y con un poco de sal solucionó el problema.

"Mamá y su pésima degustación"- pensó, mientras distribuía las láminas de masa sobre la mesa. Ella sabía que Rosalie no era muy buena en la cocina, y menos en los aliños, pues con suerte probaba lo que preparaba.

De pronto, el golpazo de una puerta al cerrarse llamó la atención de Alice, y ésta no vaciló en ir a comprobar quién había llegado.

_ ¿Quién es?_ vio a una chica de pelo negro, con lentes para la vista, acercándose al living, acompañada de un chico moreno, alto y musculoso_ Jacob, Bella_ los saludó a ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

_ Hola, Alice.

_ ¿Cómo estás, hermanita?

_ No soy tu hermana, Jacob.

_ Uy, qué pesada.

Alice ignoró al chico y miró a su hermana menor.

_ ¿Qué tal el día?_ le preguntó, mientras Annie se levantaba a saludar.

_ Pues terrible… ¿cómo estás, odiosa?_ le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

_ Bien, tía_ le sonrió ampliamente, ya que a Annie le encantaba Bella, la hacía reír mucho_ hola, tío_ y luego de que Jacob le respondiera, volvió frente al televisor, concentrada en los dibujos animados.

_ Bueno, como te decía_ Bella suspiró con cansancio y se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre la mesa de centro_ de verdad, ya estoy harta de los perros…

_ Espera_ le interrumpió Alice_ ¿por qué mejor no vamos a la cocina y allí me cuentas todo?

Isabella se mostró de acuerdo, para no molestar a la pequeña con sus dibujitos animados, así que fueron a la cocina, al menos ellas dos, ya que Jacob prefirió quedarse con Annie a ver televisión.

Pero antes de que entraran por la puerta de la cocina, unos ruidos las interrumpieron. Rosalie bajaba muy enojada por la escalera con dos niños en sus brazos.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó Bella, al ver que uno de esos dos niños era su hijo Eduardito.

_ Peleó con Pato_ le explicó su madre, y le entregó al niño pelirrojo.

Eduardito, todavía con los ojos húmedos, abrasó con fuerza a su madre, y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ésta.

_ Mamón_ opinó Patricio.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste, malvado?_ le cuestionó Alice.

_ Nada, sólo le pedí unas cosas y él no me las quiso prestar…

_ Ya, ya_ le interrumpió molesta su madre_ no vamos a escuchar tus inútiles excusas_ lo bajó al suelo_ anda a lavarte los dientes, porque te vas a ir a acostar.

_ ¿Pero por qué?

_ Estás castigado.

Sin embargo, cuando Alice, Bella y la madre de ambas entraban a la cocina, la del medio pudo observar que Patricio no iba al baño, sino a ver televisión con Annie.

"Ese niñito va a colmar la paciencia de mamá"- pensó Bella.

_ ¿Y papá?_ preguntó Alice.

_ Está arriba_ contestó su madre, quien agradeció que las empanadas estuvieran casi listas_ lo mandé a ordenar la pieza.

_ ¿Qué, la dejaron muy desordenada?

Rose soltó unas risitas al entender a lo que se refería su hija mayor.

_ Hace tiempo que no teníamos un momento de intimidad.

_ Está bien, no los estoy criticando.

_ Lo que es yo_ Bella apoyó su espalda en la muralla, mientras las otras cerraban los bordes de las empanadas_ no tengo ni un poquito de descanso.

_ Vamos, Bella, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser tu trabajo?

_ No, mamá, es terrible, de verdad, no sé cuántas veces me he caído, mira_ les enseñó los codos raspados_ a cómo voy, terminaré gastando más dinero en el hospital del que gano.

"Exagerada"- opinaron las otras en silencio.

Isabella trabajaba junto a Jacob como cuidadores de mascotas, en una página de internet donde las personas los contrataban para pasear perros, alimentar gatos, promocionar cachorros, vigilar cuando sus dueños salían de viaje, y un montón de otras cosas. Ganaban alrededor de doscientos mil pesos al mes, a veces menos- dependía de los encargos- y les alcanzaba para pagar los gastos de Eduardito, además de comprar cosas para ellos.

_ En todo caso_ comentó Rose al rato_ no sé si lo saben, pero hoy van a venir sus abuelos a cenar.

_ ¿En serio?_ Isabella no tenía ni idea, pues la reunión había sido organizada el mismo día_ ¿Y se puede saber cuál es la razón?_ quiso saber, mientras que Alice colocaba las empanadas sobre una bandeja.

_ Mi amor dijo que tenía algo que ver con Matías_ ¿Matías?, se extrañó Alice_ parece que van a anunciar algo importante.

_ No pensé que papá lo tuviera planeado_ dijo la gastrónoma, pues ella había propuesto invitar a sus abuelos.

_ Sí, su hermano se lo pidió… bueno, parece que le pidió que nosotros estuviéramos, pero… supongo que es mejor que esté toda la familia.

_ A lo mejor asume su homosexualidad… ¿qué?_ las otras miraron con el ceño fruncido a Bella_ sería lo más normal, ¿no?

_ No lo sé_ Rosalie se mostró preocupada_ mi suegro es muy machista para esas cosas.

_ La abu lo entendería_ dijo Alice, recordando lo realmente comprensiva que había sido Eva con ella.

_ Y no sé si mi amor apoyaría a su hermano.

_ Oh, vamos, papá me dijo una vez que ya había aceptado su relación con Ares.

_ Alice_ la rubia la miró con ambas cejas arqueadas_ una cosa es lo que los hombres dicen hacer y otra muy distinta es lo que realmente hacen.

Sus dos hijas le encontraron la razón.

Pusieron a freír las empanadas, mientras las risas sonaban desde el living. Alice, comiendo una empanada recién frita, se asomó por la puerta y sonrió al verificar que su niñita ya estaba feliz de nuevo, pues reía con su tío Patricio- eran muy unidos- y se burlaban de las caras que les ponía Jacob.

_ ¿Cómo está Annie?_ le preguntó Rosalie.

_ No lo sé_ Alice se volvió a ellas y mostró un rostro más bien preocupado_ hoy su maestra me citó.

_ ¿Para qué?_ Rose compartió su preocupación.

_ Para hablar sobre el padre de Annie_ tanto su madre como su hermana de pronto se interesaron, aunque sintiendo incomodidad al mismo tiempo, pues ninguna mencionaba aquel tema_ según la maestra, mi niña está un poco depresiva porque le falta su papá.

_ Bueno, yo también la he notado un poco rara el último tiempo.

_ Está comiendo menos_ agregó Bella.

_ Sí sé_ Alice suspiró con cansancio_ pero qué puedo hacer, no es posible que lo conozca.

_ Tal vez con un examen de ADN…

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco culpable porque su madre y su hermana no supieran la verdad, sino que pensaran que en realidad el padre de Annie no aparecía porque no se sabía con claridad quién era.

_ Quizás Annie no necesita conocer a su padre_ agregó la mayor_ sino una imagen paterna, y sabemos que mi amor no puede satisfacer ese rol.

_ Es cierto, puede que Annie quiera tener un padre, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser su padre biológico.

Alice frunció el ceño.

"¿Otro padre?"

Sólo se le ocurría una opción, y tampoco la convencía lo suficiente como para considerarla de verdad. Y ante su rostro complicado, y a la vez frustrado, Rosalie y Bella decidieron no insistir en el tema.

Emmett, mientras tanto, en vez de ordenar la habitación, hablaba por teléfono con su amigo Isaac. Ya estaba vestido por completo, de forma casual, con un cómodo pantalón, y una polera de mangas cortas; y conversaba de lo más relajado recostado sobre la cama.

_ Oye, socio, en serio, no creo que sea una buena idea_ dijo Isaac, luego de que su amigo le explicara las razones de la cita que tendría lugar en la noche_ imagina cómo va a reaccionar tu viejo_ se refirió al señor Sirius.

_ ¿Y crees que no me lo he imaginado?, sé que va a poner el grito en el cielo, por eso quiero que estén varios presentes, porque no quiero que Matías lo enfrente solo.

_ ¿Invitaste al mamón?

_ Obvio que sí, Peter es el defensor número uno de la libertad sexual, no podía no invitarlo.

_ ¿Y quieres que yo valla?

_ Bueno, sí, eres mi amigo.

_ Mmm… no sé, socio, tú sabes que yo tengo valores…

_ Oh, vamos, Isaac, es un favor.

_ Pero, socio, no puedo ir a defender a un maricón, por muy hermano tuyo que sea.

_ ¿Entonces no vas a venir?

_ Lo siento, pero de todas formas ya tengo un compromiso, voy a salir con la Roxana, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

_ O sea que una mujer es más importante que la lealtad de amistad, ¿no?

_ No, pero sí es más fuerte que eso que me pides.

_ Ya, nos vemos luego_ y Emmett cortó, un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo; sin embargo, tampoco tenía pensado que Isaac realmente aceptaría, pues éste era el rey de los homofóbicos.

Se levantó de la cama y miró con desagrado el desorden que debía solucionar.

"¿Por qué mi flor tiene que ser tan exagerada?"- pensó.

Los cojines estaban tirados en el suelo, al igual que los peluches; las sábanas estaban arrugadas y desparramadas, mientras que las cosas del velador también habían sido víctimas de la pasión al ser arrojados al suelo.

El comisario no pudo evitar sonreír. Su mujer era locamente apasionada, se dejaba llevar por el deseo y la excitación de una forma que a él lo volvía loco. Pero al mismo tiempo también era dulce, calmada y tierna.

_ ¡Cullen!_ gritó alguien desde abajo.

Emmett soltó unas risitas la reconocer que el grito provenía de su amada Rose.

"¿Para qué se hace la enojada?"

Como su marido no se dignaba a bajar, Rosalie tuvo que dejar a Alice friendo las últimas empanadas, y subió para apurarlo.

_ Ah, no_ la rubia casi estalló de furia al ver que su esposo aún no recogía ni un solo almohadón_ creí que te había dejado haciendo algo.

_ Mi amor_ él sonrió y fue a abrasarla, pero se detuvo ante la mirada dura de ella_ ¿sabes? Te ves exquisita enojada.

_ Se supone que ibas a ordenar el cuarto.

_ A ver, es usted la que deja el despelote, ¿por qué soy yo el que debe arreglarlo?

_ ¿Perdón?

_ ¿Quién tiró los cojines?

_ Yo, pero…

_ ¿Quién botó las cosas del velador?, y no creo que haya sido estrictamente necesario.

_ Yo, pero…

_ ¿Quién por poco no rompe las cortinas?

_ Ya, yo, está bien_ gruñó Rosalie.

_ Uy, si me encanta que sea así_ la abrasó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo_ tan salvaje… gruau_ imitó el sonido de un león.

_ Ya, no seas molestoso_ lo corrió a un lado_ vengo a buscarte, tus padres deben de estar por llegar.

_ ¿Ya está lista la cena?

La mujer arqueó la ceja, encontrando el colmo que le exigiera tal cosa.

_ ¿Por qué me mira así?, se ve más linda sonriendo.

_ Cuando te ganes una sonrisa mía, sonreiré.

_ ¿Qué no me he ganado una… _ Emmett se puso más serio_ mi amor, ¿acaso la decepcioné en la tarde?

Rosalie en un principio no comprendió, pero cuando lo hizo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordando los besos de su amado, y el muy buen momento que habían pasado juntos.

_ Sonríes al tiro_ la volvió a abrasar, y la llenó de besitos.

_ Pero, Emmett_ intentó zafarse de él, pero la sostenía con demasiada fuerza como para lograrlo_ ya, pues, me voy a enojar más.

_ ¿Más todavía?

"Este hombre no toma nada en serio"- pensó ella.

Sin embargo, alguien acababa de entrar a la casa, ya que escucharon el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cómo de pronto el piso de abajo se llenaba de ruidos.

_ Ya, te voy a ayudar a ordenar_ cedió la rubia.

Y luego de que su esposo le diera un fuerte beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, ambos se pusieron a arreglar el desastre que habían dejado al hacer el amor hace unas horas.

_ ¡ESME!

Fui la única que la reconoció de inmediato. La pelirroja estaba tomada de la mano de Carlisle, mi tío fiestero y guapo, que por primera vez me pareció nervioso.

Fui a abrasarla sin pensarlo dos veces.

_ ¿Y para el abuelo no hay abrazo?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, tanto por el reencuentro de Esme como porque mis abuelos estaban ya en casa.

_ Que gusto verte_ me dijo la pelirroja, mientras el abuelo me daba un fuerte abrazote_ te ves bien.

¿Qué yo me veía bien? Pues Ella estaba divina. Yo la recordaba hermosa, con su cabellera rojiza, sus ojos verdes y bondadosos; sin embargo los recuerdos se habían quedado cortos, pues ahora ella lucía mucho mejor. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto, mientras que el vestido que usaba la hacía lucir realmente espectacular.

_ No puedo creerlo_ la volví a abrazar, a la vez que los otros se saludaban_ ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_ Sí_ me separó y sonrió, con esa amabilidad que yo tanto adoraba_ no sabes lo mucho que pensé en llamarte.

_ Pues debiste de haberlo hecho, tenemos tanto que hablar.

Y la obligué a acompañarme a la cocina, mientras los demás hacían cosas que en realidad no me importaron. De pronto la familia había tomado un segundo plano para mí.

_ ¿Mami?_ Annie me detuvo del brazo antes de que entráramos a la cocina. Se armó más bulla debido a mis padres, que bajaban por la escalera.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ y me di cuenta de que Esme no conocía a mi pequeña_ ah_ la tomé en brazos y se la enseñé a mi amiga_ ella es Annie_ le di un besote en la mejilla_ es el amor de mi vida.

_ Ay, es preciosa… _ le sonrió_ ¿qué tal, Annie?

Mi bebita sonrió con timidez, como cada vez que veía a un extraño.

_ ¡ANNIE!_ la llamaron sus bisabuelos.

Mi hija saltó hacia abajo y corrió donde el abuelo Sirius, quien la agarró y comenzó a lanzarla hacia arriba.

"Tan regalona que es"- pensé con alegría. Me dio risa que Pato ya estaba amurrado por la vigilancia de mamá, quien lo sujetaba de la mano para que no fuera a jugar.

"Eso le pasa por malo".

_ Muy linda tu hija_ me comentó Esme, cuando entramos por fin a la cocina_ ¿cuántos años tiene?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Ella no sabía de la existencia de Annie antes, por lo que seguramente relacionaría los hechos para darse cuenta de que posiblemente el padre de ella era Jasper o Cormac.

_ Tiene cinco años_ decidí no mentirle, ¿para qué?_ va a cumplir pronto los seis.

_ ¿Va al kínder?

_ Al jardín en realidad, le va muy bien.

Y asintió, sonriente.

_ Eh… _ Carlisle se asomó por la puerta_ hola… amor, ¿vamos adentro?

"¿Amor?"

Miré extrañada a Esme. ¿Amor?

La pelirroja me dijo algo, y luego se fue de la mano con mi tío… NOOOO…

Casi caigo de espaldas al comprender que Esme era la nueva novia del tío. Y después me sentí muy feliz de que así fuera, pues si había alguien a quien yo de verdad apreciaba era a ella, con su actitud tan maternal y comprensiva. Sin embargo, luego caí en la cuenta de que era Carlisle su pareja, y no pude sentir la misma alegría. El tío era de por sí muy mujeriego, se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, a pesar de haber cumplido ya los treinta años, y algo en mi interior me advertía que la haría sufrir.

_ Mi niña_ papá acababa de entrar, muy sonriente_ ¿me ayuda a poner la mesa?

_ ¡Hazlo tu solo, Emmett!_ le gritó mamá.

Papá se mostró derrotado y comenzó a sacar los servicios y los platos.

_ Quizás qué hiciste_ le dije.

_ Nada más que hacerla feliz_ se hizo el inocente, pero no le creí. Este hombre podía ser igual de maldadoso que su hijo.

Fui hacia el living, y los encontré a todos reunidos allí, como hace tiempo que no lo estábamos. Mamá sostenía en brazos a Patricio, sentada en el sofá, acompañada a un lado por los abuelos, ambos hablando alto como siempre. Carlisle y Esme se habían acomodado en otro sillón, tomados de la mano todavía, mientras que Bella y su hijo Eduardito, ocupaban el espacio restante de ese sofá. Y al último, Jacob se mostraba aburrido a la vez que Annie se levantaba del sillón en que estaba para abrasarme.

"Tan linda que era"

Sólo faltaba Edward para que la familia estuviera realmente completa. Pero yo sabía que el "tomatín" era uno de los que más trabajo tenía en la PDI, por pertenecer al Departamento de Inteligencia, y además ser el más importante de dicho departamento, así que de seguro no se iba a aparecer antes de la media noche.

_ Mira, Alice_ dijo mi abuelo, cuando me senté con mi bebé en brazos_ mira la niñita que consiguió tu tío.

"Consiguió"- el término me pareció un poco desagradable, pero Esme no hizo más que sonreír.

_ En realidad, yo ya la conocía.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ el abuelo se extrañó_ ¿y de dónde?

Miré a Esme y solté una risita al recordar los viejos tiempo, aunque no le encontré razón a la risita, porque lo sucedido tampoco había sido particularmente divertido.

_ Es una larga historia_ decidí no enfocar la atención en eso_ mejor cuéntenos cómo fue que terminaron juntos.

_ Yo digo que es el destino_ dijo Carlisle_ nos vimos por primera vez hace seis años, y recién hace cinco meses nos volvimos a reencontrar, como si estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos.

_ Es cierto_ concordó su novia_ ahora tengo una consulta, y nos vimos allí. De casualidad, justo cuando salí por la puerta, chocamos y caímos al suelo.

Ambos soltaron unas risitas al recordarlo.

_ Sí, y después, como dijo que iba a tomar un colectivo, decidí acompañarla, al fin y al cabo, nos conocíamos de antes.

_ Así que nos fuimos acercando, y, casualmente, nos topamos varias veces más, en el supermercado, en el banco…

_ En la micro_ agregó el tío.

_ Y el muy caballero me dio el asiento para que yo no fuera de pie.

Varios nos miramos burlones, pues el tío jamás antes había tenido ese tipo de actitud.

_ Entonces esta niñita te estaba siguiendo_ concluyó el abuelo_ las mujeres son así, nos persiguen para atraparnos, como las arañas atrapan a sus presas.

No fui la única que se molestó por el comentario de Sirius, ya que mamá igual lo miró feo. Pero nadie continuó con su charla de "los pobres hombres aprisionados por la mujeres".

Los comentarios siguieron, y Esme se convirtió en la atracción de todos. La llenaron de preguntas, y ésta, muy amablemente, contestó cada una de ellas.

Según yo me había enterado antes de este encuentro, Esme tuvo que pasar unos meses en la cárcel gracias a su colaboración en los planes de Mclagen- como testigo- pero no duró más que eso, meses, pues mamá exigió a mi padre que la liberara, y yo estaba absolutamente de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo la pelirroja había sido la gran responsable de que mamá ahora estuviera con nosotros.

Luego, según nos fue contando ella ahora, se tomó un tiempo para estudiar un curso de psicología alternativa, y ahora trabajaba en su consultorio, ayudando a aquellos que tenían problemas emocionales. Ahora era la gran psicóloga que siempre debió de haber sido, y yo me alegré mucho por ella.

Sin embargo, durante la charla, en ninguna ocasión mencionó el nombre de Cormac, a quien consideraba antiguamente como su hermano, y no pude evitar preguntarme si continuaba considerándolo de esa forma.

Como las empanadas ya estaban listas, nos fuimos rápido a la mesa a cenar, aunque tuvimos que esperar un poco porque no había "salsa picante especial" para comerlas, y el abuelo no probaba nada sin su salsa. Así que, como a papá se le había olvidado hacerla, la abu se tomó la molesta de prepararla.

En cuanto regresó, nos pusimos a comer ruidosamente debido a la conversación.

El abuelo prácticamente gritaba, mientras que los niños eran los más ruidosos en reír. Mamá comía moderadamente, papá tragaba, al igual que Bella, y Carlisle mordía cínicamente de trocitos pequeños.

"Ja, todo se le iba a arruinar cuando yo hablara con Esme", porque ni loca yo iba a dejar que mi amiga se creyera toda aquella falsa imagen del tío, es decir, él era igual de desordenado y revoltoso que mi papi.

Pero la diversión por lo avergonzado que podría quedar Carlisle se esfumó, pues de pronto me percaté de que el rubio sostenía la mano de Esme, de que el abuelo y la abuela estaban sentados juntos… mamá y papá… puede que Bella no estuviera con Edward, pero de todas formas era amada por alguien.

¿Y yo?

La envidia llenó mi corazón, aunque una envidia sana. El resto, todos, tenían sus parejas al lado, todos parecían haber encontrado a su media naranja.

"¿Y yo?"- volví a preguntarme.

Tuve que luchar contra el impulso de derramar algunas lágrimas, para no arruinar la felicidad que rodeaba la cena. Papá por un instante pareció notar mi tristeza, pero no siguió mirándome, e hizo como si nada pasara. "Qué bien", pensé, porque mi estado de ánimo era un poco largo de explicar, primero debía de revelarle mi historia con Jasper.

"Jasper"

Annie, a mi lado, me indicó que comiera, y le regalé una amplia sonrisa. "Allí estaba mi Jasper".

Le hice un pequeño gesto cariñoso en la mejilla, y luego tomé una empanada para comenzar a comerla.

"¿Para qué tratar de torturarme?"- pensé. Yo sabía que mi alma gemela ya no existía, y por lo tanto debía de conformarme sólo con tener a Annie.

"Algo es algo".

Sirius y Patricio estallaron en risas luego de una anécdota que había contado Emmett: cuando había pasado a buscar a Rose al trabajo y se pusieron a hacer cosas de adultos, ella muy escandalosa, sin darse cuenta de que aún quedaba un niñito en la sala de clases, escondido por el susto.

_ No es gracioso_ ella le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a su esposo_ de verdad, después al niño lo retiraron del colegio, por poco no me despiden.

_ Es que me lo imagino_ dijo Sirius_ ustedes haciendo maniobras eróticas, mientras el pobre niño se moría de miedo.

Y volvieron a estallar en risas, esta vez Bella y Emmett también.

_ ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

_ Pero, nuerita_ habló Eva_ no tiene por qué avergonzarse, está bien que atienda a su marido.

_ Lo que no me explico_ intervino Bella_ es por qué Pato entiende lo que dijo papá.

Y hubo un silencio en que Rosalie miró con el ceño fruncido a su esposo. Era cierto lo que exponía su hija, al fin y al cabo un niñito de ocho años no tenía por qué entender que significaba eso de "maniobras eróticas", como Annie, que había dejado de reír al no comprender. El único culpable posible para Rosalie era su marido.

Pero el abuelo, para sacar a su hijo del problema, cambió luego de tema.

_ ¿Por qué nos estamos reuniendo, a propósito?

_ Es verdad_ dijo su esposa_ usted, mi niño, me dijo que había algo que anunciar.

_ Ah, pero parece que ya no fue_ pero de pronto, se escuchó el sonido del timbre_ no, si va a ser.

El comisario, ante las muradas curiosas de todos, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, con nerviosismo y temor. Él sabía quiénes eran las visitas incluso antes de abrir.

_ Matías_ exclamó al abrir, y lo abrasó con alegría_ que bien que llegaste.

_ Perdona por el atraso_ se separaron_ había un taco terrible, y Peter me llamó para que lo recogiera.

El recién nombrado apareció por atrás, y sonrió a su amigo.

_ Oh, te estuve llamando_ también se abrasaron_ pero no contestabas.

Emmett se extrañó, aunque luego recordó que el celular había ido a volar cuando le había estado haciendo el amor a su mujer.

_ ¿Vienen solos?

_ No_ y lo que Emmett temía se hizo realidad, pues Ares, otro miembro de la institución, venía junto a ellos_ te dije que íbamos a venir los dos.

_ Eh… sí, sí, no hay problema.

Los hizo entrar.

_ Cálmate, muchacho_ le dijo Peter, cuando avanzaban los cuatro hacia el comedor_ lo que van a hacer es lo más normal del mundo.

_ No en el mundo de mi padre, eso te lo aseguro.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver quiénes habían llegado, en especial Sirius, que hace tiempo no veía a Matías. Éste no solía visitar mucho a sus padres.

_ Hola_ Alice fue la primera en levantarse a saludar_ ¿cómo están?_ y besó a cada uno en la mejilla.

_ Oh, bien, gracias_ Peter tomó asiento en un puesto vacío_ empanadas, qué rico.

_ Hola, papás_ Matías estrechó la mano de Sirius y luego besó la frente de su madre_ él es Ares_ presentó al otro, a quién sólo unos pocos conocían.

_ Tú trabajas en la PDI, ¿no?

_ Sí_ le contestó Ares a Bella_ en Criminalística.

_ En el Departamento de Biología_ agregó Emmett, mientras Alice volvía a su lugar.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento también, mientras los demás volvían a retomar la cena con normalidad.

Sin embargo, el comisario ya no soportaba la presión que sentía desde que Matías le había pedido el favor, así que optó por terminar con el martirio de una vez y por todas.

_ Bueno_ llamó la atención Emmett. Todos lo miraron_ aquí estamos, ¿no?_ miró a su hermano_ ¿por qué no empiezas?

Matías pensaba hacerlo de forma más lenta, pero consideró que su hermano mayor había tomado la decisión adecuada, pues tarde o temprano su padre de todas formas no reaccionaría bien.

_ Eh… _Matías se levantó para colocarse como el centro de atención, mientras que Emmett deseaba que todo ocurriera lo más luego posible_ bueno, por si no saben, yo los cité a esta reunión_ como nadie dijo nada, continuó, firme y seguro de lo que declararía, ya que hace tiempo que lo deseaba hacer_ los cité porque tengo algo que contarles_ y le indicó a Ares que también se levantara.

"Ay, no, no"_ Emmett estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que ocurriría a continuación.

_ Bueno_ Matías y Ares se tomaron de las manos_ pronto habrá un matrimonio.

Sirius y Eva se sorprendieron, al igual que Alice, aunque de distintas formas, pues los mayores no sospechaban quienes realmente eran los novios.

_ No quiero que sea algo muy preparado_ prosiguió Matías_ tal vez una ceremonia simbólica…

_ Además_ agregó Ares_ por la iglesia es difícil que lo hagamos.

_ Esperen_ intervino Sirius. Emmett ya veía que se acercaba lo peor_ ¿quién se supone que se va a casar?

_ Bueno… _ Matías le lanzó una sonrisa a Ares, y luego volvió a mirar a su padre_ Ares y yo nos queremos casar.

Las reacciones siguientes fueron varias: los niños no comprendieron bien, así que sólo arrugaron sus frentes; Bella justo miraba una mosca y no pudo escuchar tal declaración; Esme y Carlisle no dijeron nada; Alice esperó con temor la reacción de sus abuelos; Rosalie alzó ambas cejas debido a la sorpresa; Emmett quiso que la tierra le tragara; Peter sonrió orgulloso por los enamorados; Eva trató de asimilar la información; y Sirius… Sirius fue sintiendo como la ira se iba apoderando de él poco a poco, cada vez más rápido.

_ Ah, no_ el hombre mayor se levantó con un golpe del asiento, y… comenzó el desorden.

Sirius intentó golpear a su hijo…

_ ¡TE VOY A MATAR, MARICÓN DE MIERDA!

Pero Peter y Eva lo detuvieron justo a tiempo, y el forcejeo hizo que de pronto a Bella le cayera el pote de salsa encima.

_ ¡Guerra de comida!

Y Patricio inició una guerra seguida por los demás niños, que con los gritos que daba Sirius, y los que daban los demás para hacerlo entrar en razón, hacía que todo pareciera un caos total.

_ Viejo, por favor…

_ No, vieja, no voy a dejar que mi hijo…

_ Viejo_ esta vez Emmett se interpuso, acompañado por su mujer. Ares y Matías se habían alejado un poco_ cálmate, no es tan terrible como parece.

_ ¿Qué no es tan…, acaso los apoyas?

Y el comisario se vio envuelto en lo que tanto temía: la obligación de elegir. Por un lado tenía a su hermanito, que amaba mucho, y a quien de verdad quería ayudar. Pero sus principios de macho lo incitaban a ponerse de lado de su padre, y a no defraudarlo. Su mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

_ No, no es eso_ respondió complicado_ pero…

_ ¡Pero nada!_ Sirius lo hizo a un lado y fue directo donde su hijo homosexual, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada, ya que los implicados se fueron de la casa sin decir ni una palabra_ ¡MARICONES DE MIERDA!_ les gritó desde la puerta.

_ Viejo, por favor…

Sirius cerró la puerta y se volvió a su familia. La mesa estaba desordenada; los niños reían por la comida lanzada; Alice y Carlisle se miraban preocupados, mientras Esme trataba de no reflejar su incomodidad. Peter estaba a punto de llorar.

_ ¿De qué me perdí?_ preguntó Bella, cubierta de salsa, que no entendía bien lo ocurrido.

_ Pasa que tengo un hijo fleto, eso es lo que pasa.

_ Viejo, igual es nuestro hijo…

_ No, vieja, esa porquería ya no es mi hijo.

_ No puede ser así_ intervino Rosalie, molesta. "¿Por qué tenía que hablar?"-se lamentó Emmett_ uno no puede elegir cómo nacen los hijos, sólo hay que quererlos, apoyarlos.

_ ¿Me dices que debo querer a esa basura?

_ Entonces usted también es una basura, porque los hijos son el reflejo de los padres.

Sirius frunció el ceño, más enojado.

_ Mi amor_ Emmett la tomó del brazo, como diciéndole que detuviera la discusión.

_ No, Emmett, es verdad, no pueden negar a Matías sólo por su condición sexual… ¿tú negarías a Patito si le pasara lo mismo?

Rosalie esperaba obviamente un "no" de respuesta, sin embargo… Emmett no contestó.

_ Emmett… _ ella lo miró molesta_ no puedo creer que…

_ Mi amor, Patricio no es fleto.

_ Se llama "homosexual"_ corrigió ella_ y no puedo creer que seas igual de imbécil que tu padre.

_ A ver, a ver, rubiecita_ Sirius se le plantó enfrente_ usted me puede caer muy bien, pero no voy a permitirle que me insulte.

_ Sólo digo la verdad.

Sirius, enojadísimo, dio un paso adelante, y Emmett, advirtiendo la amenaza, se interpuso entre ambos.

_ Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensado, viejo_ dijo, muy serio.

_ Que entonces no me venga a dar instrucciones de paternidad, mira que ella tampoco ha sido la mejor madre del mundo.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?, Bellita estuvo a punto de suicidarse una vez…

_ ¿Ah?_ Isabella no sabía por qué la habían nombrado.

_ Y para qué mencionar lo que ocurrió con Rosita.

Ante eso, Rosalie se sintió tremendamente mal. Ya no estaba enojada, sino dolida porque le cargaran la responsabilidad de aquello. Ella encantada habría dado su vida con tal de que Rosa hubiera sobrevivido.

_ Ve que la arruina_ dijo Emmett, abrasando a su amada_ no tiene por qué decir esas tonteras.

_ ¿No estábamos hablando con la verdad, acaso?

_ Viejo…

_ No, vieja, ya estoy harto de que a esta tipa se le perdone por lo mal que ha criado a mis nietos…

_ Viejo…

_ Y para qué mencionar que le puso los cuernos a mi Emmettcito_ Rosalie miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su marido, incapaz de creer que le hubiera contado algo así a su padre_ no sé, pero yo no voy a defender a ninguna putita…

Y esas palabras fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pues Emmett no dudó en golpear al hombre mayor, sin importarle que fuera su padre.

_ ¡EMMETT!_ gritó histérica Eva.

_ ¡No la vuelva a insultar, ¿me oyó?!

Emmett estaba enojado, furioso porque trataran a su amada como a una cualquiera. Para él, Rosalie era lo más divino del planeta, la dama más respetable, la más valiosa de todas, y no iba a permitir que alguien le faltara el respeto.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso y silencioso. Los niños no entendían nada, y Carlisle lamentaba enormemente el haber invitado a su novia para que presenciara tal escena.

En cualquier otro momento, Sirius habría devuelto el golpe, pero sabía que su hijo era mucho más joven, fuerte y grande, así que sólo se levantó del suelo y lo miró con desprecio.

_ Eres un…

_ ¿Un qué?_ se adelantó Emmett_ esta es mi casa, y tú mismo me enseñaste que lo primero para mí siempre debe de ser mi esposa, así que si vas a seguir ofendiéndola, entonces ándate de aquí.

Peter quiso hacer que padre e hijo se reconciliaran, para así solucionar el problema, y que se disculparan y se perdonaran. Pero Sirius tomó la mano de su mujer y ambos abandonaron el hogar, sin decir nada. Eva le lanzó una inmensa mirada de disculpa a su hijo antes de partir.

_ Mi amor… _ Emmett le tomó el rostro a su esposa con ambas manos_ ¿está bien?

_ ¿Les…, les contaste que te fui infiel?

Lo que parecía ser una cena alegre y feliz, terminó convirtiéndose en una gran pelea familiar.

El abuelo no aceptó que el tío Matías fuera gay, y más encima se enojó con papá por defender a mamá. Yo también la habría defendido, aunque de todas formas me sorprendió que le hubiese sido infiel.

Carlisle también se enojó por la mala actitud de la familia, y se llevó a Esme con él, lo que me imposibilitó la opción de hablar con ella y aclarar un montón de dudas.

Patricio se fue castigado por iniciar una guerra de comida; Peter tuvo que irse a hablar con Matías; Bella pidió que le explicáramos, pero nadie lo hizo, así que se fue a dormir con Eduardito; y Jacob estuvo a punto de acomodarse en el sofá para dormir, pero mamá y papá lo echaron de casa de un solo grito.

Rosalie no toleró que Emmett fuera tan hocicón como para rebelar un secreto así, y lo mandó a la punta del cerro. Y papá intentó enmendar su error, le rogó y le rogó, pero mamá se encerró en el cuarto con un fuerte golpazo.

"¿Cuánto durarían enojados?"- me pregunté.

Generalmente no era mucho el tiempo que peleaban, pues se amaban, y necesitaban demasiado la compañía del otro como para estar separados. Pero no me quedé esperando a que se reconciliaran, por lo que tomé a Annie en brazos y luego subí a mi cuarto.

_ ¿Qué padó?_ me preguntó ella, con ese tono angelical de niñita pequeña.

_ Nada_ solté unas risitas al escuchar cómo papá le citaba unos poemas románticos a mamá fuera del cuarto, como si eso le fuera a ayudar_ sólo fue una discusión.

_ Ah_ dijo, aunque yo sabía que no había entendido_ ¿vamo a domí?

_ Sip.

Una vez entramos al cuarto, la acomodé en la cama, después de colocarle el pijama, y le di un besito en la frente.

_ Te amo_ le confesé.

_ Y do a ti.

Cerró los ojos de inmediato, mientras yo me preparaba a cambiarme. "Qué día"- pensé, colocándome la polera.

Primero, Annie me preocupaba con su comportamiento; segundo, Esme aparecía nuevamente en mi vida; tercero, Matías y Ares decidían casarse; y cuarto, todos terminaban enojados.

Por suerte nadie se había molestado conmigo.

Acabé de ponerme el pijama, me amarré el pelo en un tomate, y decidí meterme a la cama… pero algo llamó mi atención cuando me disponía a hacerlo.

"¿Una…, rosa?"

Avancé hacia la ventana y…, sí, efectivamente una rosa estaba por encima del marco de la ventana.

"Otra rosa"- pensé extrañada.

Eso no me sorprendía, pues en los últimos años, alguien desconocido dejaba una rosa en mi ventana cada cierto tiempo, sin ninguna carta o pista de quién pudiera ser el responsable.

La tomé con mi mano, y cerré la ventana, no sin antes echar un vistazo afuera. Pero no había nada ni nadie extraño.

"¿Sería Max?"

Esa era una posibilidad, aunque él me lo había negado varias veces. ¿Por qué me entregaría flores y después lo negaría?, no, tenía que ser otra persona.

Me senté cerca de la ventana, y toqué los pétalos de la rosa. Annie suspiraba por el sueño que tenía, y de pronto me sentí nostálgica. Una idea se había introducido dentro de mi cabeza, una idea tonta e imposible.

"Ojalá… ojalá Jasper me la hubiera enviado"

Pero yo sabía que no era así.

Y aproveché el silencio de mi hija para llorar disimuladamente, aferrando la rosa a mi pecho, como si fuera el regalo de mi amor.

"Te amo, Jasper"

Y yo sabía que lo iba a amar por siempre.


	5. UN FAVOR

HOLA, CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRO CAPÍTULO, DONDE VEREMOS COMO SE VA DESARROLLANDO MÁS LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y QUE DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, POR FAVOR.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE COMENTAN, DE VERDAD HACEN QUE ME DEN MÁS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR CADA DÍA.

COMO SIEMPRE, LE DEDICO EL CAPÍTULO A TINA, QUE PARECE QUE NO HA LEIDO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, PERO IGUAL TE LO DEEDICO, Y ESPERO QUE LA ESTES PASANDO MUY BIEN EN TU VIAJE, AMIGA. TE MANDO MUCHOS BESITOS Y ABRASOS, QUE DISFRUTES MUCHO.

AH, Y LE DEDICO TAMBIÉN EL CAPÍTULO A GABY RIVERA QUE ME HA COMENTADO, Y EN CUANTO A QUIEN ES EL MISERIOSO DE LA ROSA… PUES NO TE PUEDO DECIR, PERO LO DESCUBRIRAS DESPUÉS, NO TE PREOCUPES.

**UN FAVOR**

Curiosidad, eso gobernaba mi interior; una curiosidad inmensa por lo que vendría a continuación. Un desconocido mensaje por teléfono me había citado hacia el lugar donde me dirigía ahora, sin más explicaciones, y sin más instrucciones. Lo único que decía era que me reuniera con él o ella, a las cuatro de la tarde de hoy en el terminal. Por lo mismo, para evitar equivocaciones, yo había preferido adelantarme media hora, para así no generar ningún tipo de mal entendido.

"Qué nervios"- pensé, al fin y al cabo me iba a reunir con un desconocido, sola, y sin que nadie supiera de mi paradero. Pero tampoco iba a ser tan paranoica como para creer que me raptarían o algo por el estilo.

Annie ahora estaba, seguramente, en casa, junto a su tío Patricio y su abuela, almorzando o preparándose para ello. La pobre había llorado un poco al notar que yo no estaría con ella, pues…, la verdad es que le costaba alejarse de mí mucho tiempo, y sólo cuando iba al jardín no armaba alboroto, porque cuando no…, como hace poco, que se había entristecido bastante. Sin embargo, yo confiaba con que ahora mi sabia madre la había tranquilizado de nuevo.

Solté unas risitas al pensar en mamá, ya que esta aún no perdonaba a papá. Ya llevaban dos semanas sin dormir juntos, y esto comenzaba a preocuparme, no porque no creyera que fueran a reconciliarse, sino porque me preocupaba cómo se reconciliarían, es decir, una noche apasionada y acumulada de sexo podía incluso derribar la casa.

Pero, bueno, eso era un problema de ellos, papá se las tendría que seguir ingeniándoselas para enmendar su error, porque los poemitas y las flores ya no surgían ningún efecto.

En cuanto al tío Matías y Ares… estos no se habían aparecido por la casa, y era absolutamente entendible. Yo los había visto en la comisaría hace unos días, y no dudé en felicitarlos alegremente, ya que en la casa no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, y me alegré muchísimo al saber que los planes de boda continuaban en marcha. No era justo que el machismo y las estupideces del abuelo se salieran con la suya.

Continué caminando, con mi bolsito colgando del hombro, mi gorrito de lana cubriendo mi cabello, vestida con un sweater moderno y lila, y un pantalón de tela que combinaba a la perfección. Me veía linda, o al menos así lo consideraba yo. Como ya estábamos por entrar al invierno, lo mejor era estar preparada e ir abrigada para luego no pasar frío.

El corazón se me fue acelerando a medida que me fui acercando al terminal, ansiosa y temerosa al miso tiempo. Temerosa porque podía ser una persona peligrosa, y ansiosa porque…, porque…, sin quererlo, una idea estúpida se me había venido a la cabeza. Ese mensaje anónimo yo lo había estado esperando durante todos estos seis años, un mensaje donde alguien quisiera encontrarse conmigo en secreto… Era imposible, yo lo sabía, pero de todas formas mi corazón creía en la posibilidad de que un hombre rubio, alto y de luceros verdes me esperaba en el terminal.

"Eres tan tonta"- me dije, por pensar tal cosa. Pero aún así, no pude borrar la idea. Aunque igual no me hice muchas esperanzas, pues también estaba la posibilidad de que se hubieran querido reír de mí, y de que yo me dirigía ahora hacia una cita falsa.

Pero de todas formas valía la pena intentarlo, al menos para saciar las dudas. Así que seguí mi camino, nerviosa por lo que pudiera encontrar.

Cinco meses habían pasado desde mi enfrentamiento con Juan Barrios, y sus palabras todavía rondaban dentro de mi cabeza. Mucho de lo que me había dicho era cierto, como lo relacionado a los policías, al crédito falso que siempre se llevaban; como la injusticia de las leyes, de quienes las ejercían; y sobre todo, lo referente a la niña que yo había dado a luz hace casi seis años.

Yo no sabía su paradero, pues nunca antes me había preocupado de buscarla. Obviamente, siempre estaba en mi memoria, y en mi corazón, como ese rayito de luz que había iluminado mi existencia por lo menos durante unos minutos. Pero mi mente la mantenía apartada de mis sentimientos para conservar la cordura y poder trabajar bien. No me convenía trabajar pensando en que la posibilidad de ser madre había estado a punto de concretarse.

Yo sabía muy bien que esa niña no era mi hija, y probablemente no lo sería nunca. Yo la había dejado con una familia, ella ahora tenía a su madre, y seguramente no me necesitaba. Pero aún así, yo necesitaba saber de ella, y…, ¿por qué no? Esa pregunta había aparecido muchas veces luego del arresto de Barrios. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? Y es que por qué yo no podía saber del estado de la niña a quien había dado a luz. Eso no le hacía daño a nadie, ni a ella, ni a mí, ni a ninguna otra persona, así que Carlos no tenía excusa para reprenderme de enterarse.

¿Y desde cuándo yo me preocupaba por lo que mi maldito jefe me ordenara? Yo, a diferencia de muchos infiltrados, no era una "perrita arrastrada", al contrario, Carlos siempre me reclamaba que nunca le hacía caso, o que me mandaba sola, lo cual muchas veces había sido la causa de que atrapara a muchos malvados.

Pero ese era otro cuento. Yo ahora me dirigía al terminal, con mi bufanda roja cubriéndome el cuello y parte del rostro; mi abrigo habitual, ya un poco viejo; unas botas para mantener abrigados los pies; y un arma muy bien guardada en el cinturón del pantalón. Sin embargo, a pesar de llevar arma, mi intensión no era matar o dañar a nadie, y menos cumplir algún tipo de misión. Ahora yo caminaba como Kate Sáez, como la verdadera persona que era, con el objetivo de encontrar a una muchacha bastante familiar.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y la verdad es que no había tanta gente como la que había pensado encontrar. El terminal estaba en calma, con los típicos buses, las oficinas donde se vendían boletos, y personas yendo de un lugar a otro, buscando familiares, o alistándose para tomar el siguiente bus. Algunos me miraron al pasar, pues mi cabello no dejaba de ser llamativo: era de un color púrpura muy fosforescente, ya que ahora Carlos había tomado un caso de asesinos que, para mi desgracia, gozaban de gustos muy peculiares, como hacerse tatuajes en zonas íntimas del cuerpo, teñirse el cabello de diferentes colores, entre otras cosas. Estos tipos peligrosos eran bastantes enfermos de la cabeza, y llevaban alrededor de dos semanas matando a jóvenes vírgenes de los bares luego de secuestrarlas y llevarlas a un escondite secreto. Mi tarea era descubrir el escondite, y para eso me dejaría atrapar por ellos. Por lo mismo, debía de verme atractiva para ellos, como ahora, pues preferían el tipo de chicas extrovertidas que sobresalían del resto.

Y antes de que eso sucediera, de que me atraparan, y de que liberara a las chicas secuestradas, yo quería dar por finalizado un asunto que me mantenía preocupada.

Yo deseaba hace un tiempo ver a mi posible hija, saber cómo estaba, y para lograrlo iba a recurrir a una vieja amiga: Alice Cullen, la única que sabía de mi identidad, además de algunos imbéciles de la PDI, y de…, y del hijo de puta de Garrett. Pero pensar en él no me servía de nada, así que me enfoqué nuevamente en el terminal, buscando con la vista aquel cuerpo delgado que mi memoria recordaba.

La última vez que yo había visto a Alice había sido…, en el hospital, antes de que mi mundo se viniera abajo. En ese tiempo ella estaba devastada por la pérdida de su supuesto amor, de Jasper, y embarazada al igual que yo. Pero, claro, ahora ella debía de ser madre, y no pude evitar preguntarme si estaría de la misma forma o no. Yo la recordaba morena, con su cabello corto, sus mejillas hundidas, su cuerpo casi esquelético, y sus tantas heridas en la piel. Ahora seguramente estaba mucho más sana, mucho más viva, al fin y al cabo, en seis años podían haber ocurrido muchas cosas.

"Espero reconocerla"- pensé, porque no me hacía ninguna gracia preguntarle a cada una de las personas si se llamaba Alice Cullen.

Afortunadamente, la reconocí. Y es que era imposible no hacerlo. Estaba de pie frente a la escalera central, con sus manos entrelazadas, buen estilo para vestir, con un gorrito en la cabeza, y sonriendo ante la escena de dos niñitos jugado en la sala de espera. Esa sonrisa sólo podía ser de ella.

Realmente me dio gusto verla tan… viva. Sus ojos reflejaban alegría, y en su cuerpo, al menos lo poco que mostraba, no tenía heridas o moretones. Ahora parecía una persona normal, feliz.

Pero yo sabía demasiado sobre fingir, así que preferí no concluir nada antes de hablar con ella.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces, sabiendo que recibiría una buena bienvenida de su parte, y luego me encaminé en su dirección, lista para pedirle el favor que tanto necesitaba que me hiciera.

….

_ No puedo creer que nos volvamos a encontrar_ le dije, luego de que nos separáramos. Obviamente yo le había dado un fuerte abrazo al verla, pues…, bueno, Dana era una persona muy querida para mí, ya fuera porque me había ayudado una vez en el pasado, como también porque se había preocupado por mí en el hospital luego del arresto a Mclagen.

Pero ella era también una persona muy reservada, así que me obligó a permanecer en silencio hasta que pudiéramos estar en un recinto más privado. Yo le hice caso sin poner resistencia, al fin y al cabo, mi instinto me decía que no me convenía contradecirla, no al menos si deseaba conservar mi cuerpo con todas las piezas sanas y salvas. Ella sí que era una infiltrada de temer.

Sin embargo, Dana no estaba para nada parecida a la última vez que la había visto, sino muy, pero muy diferente. Su cabello estaba de un tono púrpura muy fosforescente, que en lo personal, me pareció muy genial. Y no pude evitar recordar las muchas veces en que yo me había teñido el pelo, en la adolescencia.

"Qué tiempos aquellos"- pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin dudarlo, mi vida era mil veces mejor que en esos tiempos, aunque me daba risa recordar todas las tonteras que se me habían ocurrido hacer.

"Si que fuiste una chica problemática, Alice".

La seguí a su ritmo, caminando bastante rápido a decir verdad, mientras yo comencé a cuestionar la razón de este encuentro tan particular. ¿Por qué querría hablar conmigo?

La verdad es que no se me ocurría nada que la hiciera querer verme, y menos considerando que hace seis años que no nos veíamos. Seguramente esto se trataba de algo relacionado a su trabajo, aunque de todas formas no sabía qué.

Caminamos hacia una casa cercana, más o menos chiquita, que supe ella había conseguido para el encuentro. ¿Cómo la había conseguido? Eso me parecía que era mejor no saber. Si algo yo había aprendido en todos estos años era que los infiltrados no se caracterizaban por ser sujetos precisamente amables.

En el camino no me habló ni me miró, y cuando entramos por la puerta, que abrió sin forzar, y luego cerró al hacerme entrar, se dignó a pronunciar unas palabras.

_ Estás más grande_ dijo, en un tono que a mí me pareció demasiado frío.

_ Pues… _ toqué uno de sus mechones de cabello_ tú sí que tienes estilo_ bromeé_ vaya look el que te dieron.

_ No molestes_ se hizo a un lado, con una leve sonrisa. Supe que ya estaba de mejor humor_ ¿te quieres sentar?

_ En realidad_ apoyé mis manos en cada costado de mi cintura_ quiero que me expliques por qué tanto misterio, y por qué me llamas después de seis años.

Sonrió más ampliamente y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones. Yo hice lo mismo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Pude distinguir rastros de un profundo corte cerca de su oreja, bajando por el cuello.

"Quizás cuántas marcas más debe de tener"- pensé, y no pude evitar recordar el momento en que yo le había observado los brazos en nuestro primer encuentro, ambos llenos de cicatrices y marcas de batalla.

_ Bueno_ comenzó a decir, un poco más relajada_ voy a ser directa… quiero que me hagas un favor.

Su tono de voz, y sus palabras, me parecieron algo abruptas, cortantes.

_ Hola, querida Dana, ¿qué has hecho en este tiempo?, hace mucho que no nos vemos, estás muy distinta, casi no te reconozco_ usé un tono de voz burlón_ ¿no crees que podemos hablar un poco antes de que te vayas?

_ Pero si no he dicho que me voy.

_ Sí, pero sé que cuando me digas a qué vienes te vas a ir_ frunció el ceño, y yo me acerqué más a ella, sentándome en un sillón más cercano_ ya, po, Dana, de verdad me alegra mucho verte, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué has hecho?

_ Tampoco es que haya pasado mucho.

_ Oh, vamos… ¡han sido seis años!_ exclamé con una sonrisa_ por fi, la última vez que nos vimos no pudimos hablar mucho… cuéntame qué has hecho.

Le rogué con la mirada y, para mi sorpresa, sonrió con alegría. Esta mujer sí que era extraña, muy difícil de predecir, pues de pronto estaba con el ceño fruncido, y en menos de dos segundos se alegraba.

_ Está bien_ aceptó_ pero no es nada muy emocionante.

_ No te preocupes_ extendí mi mano para tomar las suyas, pero…, las hizo a un lado. La mujer continuaba igual de mala para los gestos sensibles_ sólo dime lo que puedas, tengo toda la tarde libre.

Se resignó, aunque antes de que comenzara a contarme su vida, decidimos primero preparar algo de comer, para hacer del encuentro algo más entretenido. La pobre estaba delgada, con sus mejillas bastante hundidas, y no quise ni saber cuándo había sido su última comida contundente. Así que, haciendo uso de mis conocimientos culinarios, preparé unas papas salteadas- mis favoritas- con arroz, verduras a un lado, y un poco de carne en una salsa especial creada por mí con varios aliños diferentes. Demoramos más o menos unos cuarenta minutos en preparar todo, en los que no hablamos mucho en realidad, y esa cantidad de tiempo me tranquilizó con respecto a que alguien pudiera descubrirnos- si es que la casa pertenecía a otros- pues la infiltrada parecía demasiado cómoda y segura como para que creyera que estábamos en riesgo de ser descubiertas.

Pusimos los cubiertos en la mesa, una buena cantidad de pan en la panera, un vaso de jugo para ambas, y nos sentamos a comer, luego de haber lavado la loza. Esa era una costumbre que se me había quedado al convertirme en chef: yo no soportaba la loza sucia.

Sacó un buen pedazo de pan y lo untó sin dudar en la salsa para luego llevárselo a la boca. Se notaba que tenía hambre.

_ No está mal_ dijo, y continuó comiendo. Viniendo de ella, eso era como decirme que estaba espectacular.

Comí para no interrumpirla, al fin y al cabo al estar con el estómago lleno se encontraría de mejor ánimo para conversar.

_ Bueno_ dije ahora yo, luego de un rato. El plato de la mujer estaba ya casi vacío, y eso que le había dado mi carne para que no quedara con hambre. Me dio miedo que luego vomitara, pero decidí no molestarla con mi preocupación. Dejé mis servicios a un lado, y después hablé_ dime, ¿qué tal han estado estos seis años?, todavía recuerdo la vez que me visitaste en el hospital.

Soltó unas débiles risitas, tragando un gran trozo de pan.

_ Cómo olvidarlo_ dijo_ parecías un verdadero zombie_ me miró a la cara_ ahora te vez mucho mejor… al menos ya no lloras.

¿Que yo ya no lloraba?, pues en eso se equivocaba, ya que yo sí lloraba, y mucho, especialmente en las noches. Pero no la iba a andar amargando con mi eterna tristeza, así que dejé que continuara hablando.

_ ¿Qué tal la familia Cullen?, he escuchado que la tal Isabella es insoportable.

_ ¿Y dónde has escuchado eso?

_ Mi jefe_ explicó. Supe que hablaba de Carlos Zúñiga_ tiene una rivalidad mortal con Cullen, y varias veces habla de su familia… como él no tiene una, seguro que la envidia.

Solté una risita, divertida por cómo hablaba de su jefe. Aunque, claro, conociendo a Dana, era imposible que respetara totalmente a su jefe. Ella lucía más bien como una mujer independiente.

_ Pues… _ decidí partir yo contando mi vida, para hacerla sentir más cómoda_ la verdad es que ha sido todo muy…, extraño. En un principio, luego de que te fuiste…, traté de hacerme la idea de todo, pero cuando nació Annie, no supe muy bien qué hacer, tuve una especie de depresión…

_ ¿Por Jasper?_ me interrumpió, y me sorprendí al notar que esta vez escuchar su nombre no me había dañado el corazón.

Suspiré como tratando de evitar cualquier posibilidad de que mi ánimo decayera, al fin y al cabo, este era un encuentro demasiado agradable como para arruinarlo con inútiles lágrimas. Para eso estaban las noches.

_ Sí, fue por él_ le dije, fingiendo una sonrisa_ pero papá, digo, Emmett, me convenció para acudir a un centro especial que me ayudaría a aclarar mi mente, y acepté… Estuve más o menos un año en tratamiento, mientras de vez en cuando mi abuela y mi mamá me llevaban a Annie para establecer un vínculo maternal… Fue difícil, pero al final todo valió la pena… Ahora estoy más tranquila, tengo un trabajo estable, una linda familia… _ volví a sonreírle_ y no pensé que te vería de nuevo, ha sido toda una sorpresa… Al menos pudiste haber puesto una inicial de tu nombre en el mensaje, ¿no crees?, eso me habría evitado el susto.

_ ¿Te asustaste?_ la idea parecía divertirla.

_ Bueno, que un desconocido te cite es…, no sé, un poquito sospechoso.

_ Te cite en un lugar público, lo habría hecho en un lugar más privado si hubiese querido dañarte_ le encontré la razón_ pero, volviendo al tema…, no me has hablado de tu hija_ sonreí de inmediato con eso_ ¿se llama Annie?

_ Sí, Annie Emilia Cullen… es preciosa_ se me ocurrió algo, así que, del bolsillo de mi pantalón, saqué una foto que yo siempre tenía dentro de mi billetera_ mira_ le acerqué la foto y ella la miró. Era una hermosa imagen donde salían mi pequeña bebita junto a su tío Patricio, ambos disfrazados para hallowen, ella vestida de hada, y él de momia_ es del año pasado, aunque no ha pasado mucho.

_ Es rubia_ dijo, y supe lo que quería decir con eso_ ¿le hiciste un examen de ADN?

Guardé la foto, un poco más seria por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Aunque de todas formas no me acobardé y respondí:

_ No…, varios me lo han propuesto, pero_ me encogí de hombros_ no me importa quién sea su padre, es mi hija y con eso me basta.

_ ¿Sabe quién es su padre?

_ No, obvio que no…. sabe que está muerto, y espero que con eso le baste para no hacer más preguntas.

_ ¿Y a ti te basta?_ le fruncí el ceño a no entender lo que quería decir_ sé que es difícil olvidar a un ser querido… ¿todavía sufres por lo de Jasper?

Por un segundo pensé en mentirle, en decirle que no, que ese hombre ya no formaba parte de mis recuerdos ni de mi vida. Pero supe que la mentira no saldría muy convincente, así que opté por la verdad.

_ Es difícil_ admití_ no soy muy buena para olvidar… ¿tú cómo has estado en tu trabajo?

Alzó la ceja ante mi cambio de tema tan brusco, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. "Dana siempre tan buena para percibir lo que sentían los demás"

De pronto, ya no quise comer el resto de comida que me quedaba. Se me había quitado el apetito.

Comió un trozo más de pan para saciar su estómago, aunque no aceptó mi oferta de comerse lo que me quedaba, y luego de beber un poco de jugo, me miró con la intención de hablar. Ahora le tocaba a ella contarme sobre su vida.

_ Podrías comenzar por el día después de que me fuiste a ver al hospital_ dije, para ayudarla_ ¿qué hiciste entonces?

Frunció el ceño, y lanzó un leve suspiro.

_ De eso se trata lo que vengo a pedirte_ dijo, con un tono de voz serio_ mira, Alice, tengo que pedirte un favor, uno inmenso_ ¿un favor?, no pude evitar extrañarme, pues… ¿desde cuándo ella necesitaba de mí?_ pero antes quiero que entiendas unas cosas…, quiero que escuches sin interrumpirme, ¿sí?

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer yo?, le asentí con la cabeza, decidida a oírla, y agradecí eso, pues al menos mi mente ya había dejado atrás la leve incomodidad que había aparecido con la tensión de mi antiguo amor.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar, sin dejar el ceño fruncido. Ahora que la miraba mejor, pude darme cuenta de que sus ojos estaban de un color verde muy intenso, seguramente por los lentes de contacto, y no pude evitar preguntarme sobre la verdadera apariencia de esta infiltrada, sobre su verdadero nombre, su verdadero tono de cabello… ¿ella sería rubia, morena o colorina?

_ Mira_ comenzó a decir, y le puse toda la atención posible_ en ese tiempo, cuando el caso de Mclagen todavía estaba abierto…, en ese tiempo, me ocurrió algo que nunca antes me había pasado…. quedé embarazada_ abrí más los ojos, sin dejar de sorprenderme_ quedé embarazada_ repitió, con un toque de dolor en su voz, o al menos eso sentí yo_ y en este trabajo no se puede quedar embarazada… No sé si recuerdas, pero una vez te dije que nos obligan a abortar_ sí, algo me acordaba_ es una regla. El embarazo hace débil e indefensa a la mujer, por lo que el trabajo se ve demasiado afectado…, así que no hay otra opción que abortar.

Sus ojitos me parecieron muy, pero muy tristes, y de repente lamenté también lo que me diría. A pesar de que no lo sabía con certeza, algo me aseguraba que la pobre había tenido que matar a su hijo. Me estremecí. La sola idea de que mi princesita pudiera haber sido asesinada antes de nacer me aterraba. Nadie merecía morir sin tener la oportunidad de ser alguien.

_ Pero no aborté_ continuó, más seria aún.

_ ¿No?_ me sorprendió más_ ¿tienes un hijo?_ por un momento sonreí ante la posibilidad de que ambas fuéramos madres. Pero al ver que su expresión seria no se inmutaba, dejé la sonrisa.

_ No, no tengo ningún hijo_ juntó sus manos, y gracias a eso, pude ver que una de ellas tenía varias cicatrices, en casi todos los dedos. Pero dejé de mirarla allí para enfocarme otra vez en su rostro_ La mantuve en mi vientre hasta dar a luz… Creo que una vez te lo dije, pero para mí los niños son sagrados, y…, y no pude soportar la idea de manchar mis manos con sangre inocente… Yo no soy así.

Sonreí, pero no porque me alegrara de su frustración, sino porque de verdad me hacía muy feliz que ella pensara de esa forma, tan humana, a pesar de los cientos de crímenes que debía de cometer. El que adorara a los niños me decía que era una buena persona.

Pero dejé de pensar al respecto, y la seguí escuchando.

_ Mi intención nunca fue criarla_ continuó_ este trabajo es demasiado riesgoso, y criarla hubiese significado una tortura para ella… Se habría tenido que ocultar, y probablemente habrían descubierto su identidad y la habrían matado…, y si no era eso, entonces se habría tenido que conformar con una vida solitaria, sin amigos, con una madre ausente que jamás estaría con ella en los momentos importantes_ pensé en una situación parecida a la que Emmett vivía, pero cuatro veces peor_ yo no quería una vida así para ella, por mucho que no la considerara mi hija, por mucho que fuera el fruto de violaciones y maltratos…, yo quería que tuviera un futuro, que nadie se lo arruinara, y fuera feliz, como yo lo había sido en un tiempo.

A medida que hablaba, fui viendo como sus lágrimas llenaban poco a poco sus ojitos, impresionándome enormemente. Realmente este era un tema sensible para ella, y no dudé en tomar su mano para darle ánimos; y ella ni siquiera la soltó. De pronto sentí una conexión muy fuerte entre nosotras, entre dos madres que harían lo que fuera con tal de mantener sanas y salvas a sus pequeños bebés.

_ ¿Y dónde la dejaste cuando nació?_ pregunté.

_ Di a luz en la calle, y luego la dejé con una familia que hace tiempo yo llevaba vigilando. Se veían felices, una madre y un padre, perfecto para la bebé_ pude inferir que la recién nacida había sido niña, aunque no se lo pregunté, pues ya me había dicho que no la interrumpiera_ así que la dejé en la puerta de su casa, y esperé a que abrieran… La verdad es que pensé que no la aceptarían, y el mundo casi se me vino encima…, pero la mujer sonrió al ver lo linda que era y no pudo resistirse, así que lo convenció y decidieron acogerña_ sus labios adoptaron una leve sonrisa que luego se difuminó_ después de eso no la he vuelto a ver, ni siquiera lo he pensado… He trabajado duro, cumpliendo la cantidad de misiones que me restan para poder jubilarme en siete años más_ "igual son hartos años", pensé_ pero hace poco me enteré de que los policías la vigilan, cada paso que da.

_ ¿Qué?_ eso me sorprendió mucho_ ¿supieron que eras madre?

_ Claro que lo sabían. Luego de parir, fui al hospital para ser revisada, y el doctor le avisó a mi jefe de la situación… Puso el grito en el cielo, pero_ rodeó los ojos_ ese imbécil nunca me ha dado miedo… en fin, creí que dejarían el tema hasta allí no más, que lo olvidarían, al fin y al cabo ya no podían hacer nada, yo había dado a luz, y la niña estaba a salvo con una familia normal_ de pronto su expresión se volvió molesta_ pero el hijo de puta de Carlos le ordenó a Inteligencia que rastreara a cada niño de ser necesario hasta dar con el paradero de mi hija…, y lo lograron, la identificaron, y gracias a eso la han estado vigilando durante todos estos años, para verificar que yo no la estuviera contactando.

_ ¿Y qué tiene de malo que la contactes?_ no entendí eso_ digo, es tu hija.

_ Bueno, en realidad es hija de otra mujer, pero sí, yo la tuve en mi vientre, y según los policías, tiene muchas cosas malas el que yo la contacte, pues me pueden ver, y si descubren que tengo una vida, entonces el seguir como infiltrada se hace más difícil…, puedo ser descubierta de forma más fácil.

_ Pero es tu hija_ yo todavía no podía creer que alejaran a una madre del ser más importante para ella, sobre todo para Dana, que de seguro no tenía a nadie más en su vida.

_ Y por eso ya estoy harta de todas sus idioteces_ ahora ella aferró su mano a la mía, y me miró directamente a los ojos_ Alice… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, que no soy tu amiga…

_ Claro que lo eres_ y ante eso, sonrió_ Dana…

_ Kate_ corrigió, aunque no comprendí_ mi nombre verdadero es Kate Sáez.

Y sonreí más ampliamente que antes. ¡ME ESTABA REVELANDO SU NOMBRE!, eso sin dudas que era inesperado, y nos unía muchísimo. Ahora había complicidad entre nosotras, y supe definitivamente lo que haría a continuación: ayudarla, a cómo de lugar.

_ Bueno, Kate_ me encantó llamarla por su nombre real_ sí eres mi amiga, intentaste salvarme una vez, me fuiste a visitar al hospital… y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar, además… _ traté de no ponerme triste, aunque de todas formas dejé de sonreír un poco_ me diste la dirección del cementerio donde está Jasper, así que… no creas que no eres importante para mí, porque no es así.

Callamos durante unos segundos, y lo que sus ojos me reflejaron fue un inmenso cariño. Yo no entendía con exactitud por qué esta mujer se empeñaba en acercarse a mí, pero me imaginaba que se debía a la escasa lista de amigos que tenía. Probablemente cuando se acercó a mí por primera vez sus intenciones no habían sido para nada hacerse mi amiga, sino sólo evitar que yo me convirtiese en una infiltrada. Pero mi buena disposición, y mi compañía al parecer le había hecho sentir que podía confiar en mí, pues no sólo me había revelado parte de su vida, sino que me había ganado un pequeño lugar dentro de su corazón.

Esta mujer fingía ser dura y fría, y sí que lograba convencer. Pero por dentro tenía un corazón sumamente dulce y sensible.

Quise abrasarla, pero justo en ese momento, volvió a hablar.

_ Quiero encontrar a mi hija_ dijo, muy segura_ estoy cansada de seguir órdenes que no me llevarán a ninguna parte…, no quiero ir a verla en siete años y explicarle que por cobarde jamás la fui a visitar a su cumpleaños o en navidad… Sé que ya han pasado seis años, pero supongo que es mejor que lo haga ahora que después.

Le encontré absolutamente toda la razón.

_ Pues cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites_ le aseguré_ te puedo ayudar en lo que quieres.

_ Gracias_ y me soltó la mano, aunque sin dejar de mirarme_ planeo ir a la casa de Carlos_ al menos esta vez no lo insultó_ y registrar toda su casa de ser necesario con tal de encontrar lo que ha podido averiguar de la niña… Sé que saben su nombre y su dirección, así que cuando lo sepa, te lo diré a ti para que…, para que me ayudes a contactarla.

_ ¿No sabes cómo se llama?

_ No, eso sí lo sé, se llama Iris_ me gustó el nombre_ pero no su dirección, así que cuando lo sepa…, necesito que te acerques a ella, ya veremos cómo, para que te ganes su confianza y de alguna forma la acerques a mí. Todavía no sé si le diré la verdad, aún es muy luego para pensar en eso, pero al menos quiero tenerla cerca un tiempo, quiero saber si la cuidan bien, si es feliz… Yo no me puedo acercar directamente a ella, no quiero asustarla_ y le encontré la razón, pues con todos los golpes y marcas de su rostro… _ pero tú le caes bien a la gente, y puedes usar a tu hija para que se hagan amiga, no sé, cualquier cosa.

_ Tú no te preocupes_ le dije_ voy a hacerlo, y estoy segura de que Annie querrá una nueva amiga… Ya verás como en menos de lo que esperas tendrás a tu hija de nuevo contigo.

_ No es mi hija_ parecía diciéndoselo más a sí misma que a mí_ pero esa es la cuestión, necesito que me hagas ese favor.

_ Por los viejos tiempos, entonces_ y tomé el vaso de jugo_ ¿brindemos?

Soltó una risita, y la vi bastante emocionada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar en cualquier momento; y eso no me molestó en lo más mínimo. Kate tenía el perfil de ser ese tipo de persona que odiaba llorar. Pero a veces llorar te limpiaba el alma, y a veces hacía bastante bien. Tal vez a ella no le haría nada de mal llorar un poquito.

Así que, en vez de brindar, me levanté del asiento, ignoré su ceño fruncido, y la estreché en mis brazos, dándole un besito en la cabeza incluso. Y para mi gusto no me rechazó, sino que permitió que la consolara aunque sin llorar. Estuvimos unos buenos minutos así, en calma, disfrutando de la comodidad que de pronto sentíamos la una con la otra, hasta que…

Comenzó a llorar, y se aferró mucho más a mí, levantándose del asiento y escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Ella era mucho más alta que yo, así que tuvo que agacharse un poco.

Pero no la cuestioné ni le dije nada. Algo en mi interior me decía que Kate no quería hablar, y decidí respetar eso. En estos momentos lo que ella más necesitaba era una persona que la apoyara, sin juicios ni preguntas. Así que la abrasé con más fuerza, y luego dejé que su llanto fuera lo único que irrumpiera el silencio de la casa.

Por ahora ella estaba triste, o enojada, o frustrada, y cualquiera de esas cosas la hacía llorar, casi con desesperación. Pero sonreí ante el hecho de que pronto ya no tendría que llorar. Yo la entendía, pues yo era madre, y sabía lo que era esa necesidad de tener a tu hijo cerca. Así que la ayudaría costara lo que costara, a espaldas de la policía, para que esta buena, pero infeliz mujer, cumpliera aquel deseo oprimido durante tantos años.


	6. UNA CITA INUSUAL, PRIMERA PARTE

Hola, chicas, espero que estén muy bien, y con ganas de leer un nuevo capítulo. Esta es la primera parte, así que por favor no olviden leer la siguiente, y por favor también no olviden comentar.

En cuanto a ti Tina…, me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto a leer, y de que estés bien en tu viaje también. De verdad, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, y es un honor para mí que te guste tanto lo que escribo, me motivas día a día. De hecho, he estado un poco desmotivada en los últimos días, y he escrito apenas unas líneas, pero ahora he vuelto, y simplemente no puedo dejar de escribir y pensar en lo que ocurrirá. Tengo todo pensado, hasta el final, y la tercera y cuarta parte. Aunque la tercera parte es más bien una continuación de esta segunda, así que espero escribirlas, y que las puedas leer tu también, porque, incluso antes de tenerlas listas, te las dedico, Tinita. Bueno, creo que me alargué, pero quería agradecerte por todo, y espero que continúes bien y leyendo la historia, porque las sorpresas no pararán, y la vida de Kate pronto dará un giro por completo, cuando el villano de la historia aparezca y comience a hacer de las suyas. Pero no te adelanto más. ahora disfruta de estos nuevos capítulos.

**UNA CITA INUSUAL, PRIMERA PARTE**

_ ¿Vas a salir con Max?_ me preguntó Isidora, luego de que le explicara por qué no me podía quedar trabajando hasta tarde.

_ Sí_ le contesté. Ambas cortábamos unas papas para el puré que había pedido la mesa número cuatro_ me lo pidió esta mañana y… acepté.

Mi estado de ánimo, a pesar de que debería de ser muy alegre, era bastante decaído, resignado. Salir con Max, un miembro del equipo de Inteligencia, de cabello claro, ojos claros, y muy dulce, no me provocaba ni el más mínimo atisbo de entusiasmo.

_ Oh, vamos_ Isidora me dio un leve golpecito en el brazo, mientras que el resto de los cocineros iban de un lado a otro_ cambia esa cara, parece como si fueras a un funeral.

_ Es que no sé si quiero ir_ le sonreí, aunque forzosamente_ Max me cae bien, somos amigos, hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo, no creo que necesitemos más que eso.

_ A lo mejor si te abrieras…

Le negué con la cabeza.

_ No es eso, simplemente… _ suspiré profundamente_ es como mi hermano, lo puedo querer, pero no desear.

Se encogió de hombros, y continuó concentrada en la comida, cortando en _julianas_ las papas, y colocándolas en un tiesto con agua. Yo hice lo mismo.

_ ¿Y a dónde van?_ volvió a hacer una pregunta, cuando procedíamos a moler una parte de las papas.

_ Creo que a un restaurant.

_ ¿Creo?_ me miró con las cejas arqueadas_ ¿ni siquiera le preguntaste?

_ Es que nos vimos poco tiempo, él trabaja casi todo el día, me preguntó si yo quería salir a comer, yo le dije que sí, y listo, no hubo más conversación.

_ Con razón no tienes ganas, nadie se entusiasmaría con una propuesta así.

Solté unas risitas. Isidora era mi su-chef, y se encargaba del restaurant cuando yo no estaba, es decir, un sesenta por ciento del tiempo, porque por lo general yo prefería estar con mi hija.

Isidora era mi salvadora, buena para las finanzas, y mandona como mi madre. Su cabello era un poco blanco debido a las muchas veces en que se lo había teñido en la adolescencia, y tenía un cuerpo más bien robusto, aunque la expresión de su rostro era muy dulce, al menos cuando no estaba enojada.

_ Pero igual me gusta estar con él_ dije después_ es simpático, me hace reír, y… bueno, Annie se lleva bien con él.

_ Entonces es eso, lo quieres como padre para Annie.

_ No_ negué inmediatamente_ jamás haría algo así, la paternidad de mi niña no le corresponde.

_ Está bien, sólo fue una suposición.

Y continuamos en silencio preparando los pedidos del resto de los clientes.

"Max, Max…"

Yo de verdad trataba de que me gustara la idea de salir con él, pero mi corazón en realidad lamentaba la salida, y no la salida en sí, sino lo que podía llegar a suceder después, así como había sucedido en citas anteriores con él. Max generalmente intentaba besarme, y me llenaba de halagos, pero al final yo siempre terminaba rompiéndole el corazón.

"¿Por qué no le puedo corresponder?"

Él me amaba, esa era la única explicación a su insistencia en estos seis años. Pero a mi corazón eso no le parecía suficiente para amarlo, ni siquiera para pensar en hacerlo.

La hora restante pasó muy rápido, demasiado, como cada vez que uno no deseaba que algo sucediera. De pronto yo ya estaba en casa, a eso de las siete de la tarde, con el corazón desanimado, y los hombros caídos. El trabajo en el restaurant siempre me dejaba cansada, aunque esta vez era la futura cita lo que me tenía así.

"Basta, Alice, ponle un poco de actitud"

Abrí con lentitud la puerta y… lo que me encontré fue algo bastante inusual.

_ ¡ÁNDATE!_ le gritó Bella a Edward.

Mi cuñado también lucía enojado. Ambos discutían acaloradamente en la sala de estar. Por lo visto no había nadie más en casa.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunté.

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, y sin decir nada, Edward agarró un bolso del sillón y se fue de la casa sin siquiera mirarme.

_ Es un imbécil_ dijo mi hermana, sentándose en el sillón.

Me quité el abrigo que llevaba puesto, lo colgué, suspiré con cansancio, y fui donde la Bellita. No me gustaba verlos pelear, a pesar de que yo ya debía de estar acostumbrada. Mi hermana se había convertido en una polola muy complicada, pues le reclamaba constantemente a mi cuñado que pasaba demasiado tiempo trabajando, en vez de estar con ella.

_ ¿Por qué pelean?_ pregunté, ya a su lado.

_ Porque es un imbécil, se la pasa con su computador todo el día, nunca tiene tiempo para mí_ "lo mismo de siempre".

_ Deberían de hablar más calmadamente_ le aconsejé.

_ Pero si no tenemos tiempo para hablar, nunca está en casa.

_ ¿Y se lo has dicho?

_ Siempre se lo digo, pero no me escucha, siempre se excusa con que su trabajo es importante, que no lo puede dejar, bla, bla, bla_ y resopló con molestia.

_ ¿No han pensado terminar?, a Eduardito no le hace bien que sus padres peleen.

_ No le voy a dar en el gusto, yo no tengo por qué quedarme con lo peor_ supe que se refería a la custodia de su hijo.

"Pucha"- me lamenté. Bella era muy querida para mí, y no me gustaba verla tan infeliz, menos por algo tan estúpido. Papá y mamá también habían pasado por lo mismo en el pasado, pero ellos habían solucionado el problema, de hecho, a veces bromeaban con el excesivo trabajo de él… ¿por qué Edward y Bella no podían hacer lo mismo?

_ Ya, no te preocupes_ le abrasé por un costado_ estoy segura de que todo se va a solucionar.

_ Es que me tiene harta, siempre me reclama porque, según él, no consigo un trabajo digno, porque no cuido bien a Eduardito o porque me la paso todo el tiempo saliendo con Jacke.

Bueno, nada de eso era una gran mentira.

_ De verdad_ continuó, molesta_ parece que voy a tener que considerar eso de terminar.

_ ¿Pero lo amas?

_ Obvio que lo amo, él es mi vida.

La separé y me levanté del sillón. Su afirmación me había hecho enfadar. Si no se amaban, entonces lo mejor era la separación. Pero si se amaban…

_ No puedes… _ me costaba pronunciar las palabras_ Bella, no puedes ser tan malagradecida.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ me miraba con el ceño fruncido, sorprendida por mi cambio de humor tan repentino.

_ A que tú tienes a Edward_ casi se lo grité_ él te ama, tú lo amas, no sabes cuántos desearíamos tener lo que tú y Edward tienen.

_ Pues te lo regalo si quieres.

Y, sin soportarlo más, me fui al segundo piso, pisando fuerte el piso, y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Tan tonta que es mi hermana"- pensé. Es decir, ella podía presumir que su gran amor estaba vivo, de que podían abrasarse, hacerse el amor. En cambio yo… yo no podía hacer nada de eso.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

"Cuánto daría yo por tener a mi amado junto a mí y a Annie"

Llegué al cuarto y di un fuerte portazo, aunque no fue esa mi intención, al fin y al cabo la puerta no tenía la culpa de nada.

"¡QUÉ RABIA!"

Sentí ganas de romper todo alrededor, o de ponerme a llorar hasta desfallecer. Pero me miré en el espejo y limpié una lágrima que acababa de emanar de mi ojo.

"No te enfoques en eso- me recordé- no te desconcentres".

Yo iba a tener una cita agradable con Max, y no se la podía arruinar, al fin y al cabo él era mi mejor amigo, quien me había ayudado en este tiempo, con la carrera de gastronomía, con mi hija, con todo. Me regalaba chocolates de vez en cuando, siempre era el primero en felicitarme para mi cumpleaños… ¿por qué me resultaba tan difícil enamorarme de él?

Mis ojos posaron sin querer sobre la fotografía que descansaba sobre el velador.

"Annie"

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la conversación con ella sobre su padre, y la verdad es que no había muchas mejoras. Annie insistía en que no deseaba ir al colegio, pero no me decía por qué. Ya no se reunía con sus amigos, y tampoco saltaba de alegría para que la dejara en el jardín.

"No seas egoísta"- me dijo la consciencia, y yo sabía a lo que se refería: Max.

Tal como me lo había mencionado Isidora en la tarde, Max podía ser claramente un candidato para padre de mi bebé, e incluso se alegraría de serlo de verdad, pero… ¿a Annie le gustaría?

Para mi hija, Emmett había sido siempre como su padre. Tal vez ella sólo quería conocer la verdad, entender por qué su verdadero padre no estaba para acompañarla.

"Ay, estoy tan confundida"

Una parte de mí quería decidir por Max, ser racional y aceptar que él era lejos el mejor postor como pareja y como padre de mi hija.

Pero la otra parte, aquella que hacía caso a mi testarudo corazón, me incitaba a permanecer cautelosa, a no dejarme llevar por la desesperación de la soledad, a no olvidar que en realidad yo ya no me podía enamorar, pues ya estaba enamorada.

"¿Qué hago?"

Volví a mirar el espejo, y me observé. Mis facciones habían cambiado, aunque en sí continuaba siendo la misma niña de siempre. Mis ojitos mostraban esa ternura e inocencia que siempre los había caracterizado.

"¿Qué hago?"- pensé otra vez.

Una de las opciones era cancelar la cita y sumirme por siempre en los recuerdos de aquel hombre que yo tanto amaba y extrañaba… y otra opción era ir a la cita, e intentar darle una oportunidad al hombre más persistente que yo había conocido.

"¿Qué hago?"

Decidí no tomar ninguna decisión por ahora. Comencé a arreglarme, a maquillarme, con la intención de ir lo más bonita posible a la cita, no para darle una oportunidad, sino para hacer de la noche un momento agradable.

"Que pase lo que tenga que pasar".

….

Emmett acababa de cortar una llamada telefónica cuando regresó con los miembros de su brigada. Todos estaban acomodados alrededor de una mesa en la oficina de Cullen.

_ Ya_ el comisario tomó asiento también_ todo está listo, me acaban de confirmar la dirección.

_ Entonces hoy los atrapamos_ se entusiasmó Carlisle_ que bien, porque ya estaba harto de tanta incertidumbre.

_ Yo también_ se incluyó Victoria, la pelirroja decidida y arriesgada_ ¿a qué hora salimos?

_ Según me dijeron, se van a reunir a las diez de la noche, así que lo mejor es que estemos allá a las nueve y media.

Varios asintieron.

_ ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?_ preguntó el nuevo integrante del equipo, Ronald Weasley, que si bien no formaba oficialmente parte de la brigada, Cullen siempre lo dejaba colaborar, y le pagaba una parte de su sueldo para que tuviera con qué comer. Debido a sus antecedentes delictuales Ron no podía integrarse a la PDI como los demás.

Victoria puso mala cara, como cada vez que el ex criminal hablaba, pues aún no le perdonaba el que hubiera ultrajado una vez a Hermione. A pesar de que muchas veces peleaba con la peluquera, por sus diferentes puntos de vista, la estimaba más de lo que pensaba.

_ Bueno_ comenzó a decir el jefe_ vamos a pasar donde los estilistas, para ponernos pelucas y cosas por el estilo.

_ ¿Nos vamos a disfrazar?

_ Genial_ expuso contento Harry, no así Ron y Victoria.

_ El plan es que pasemos desapercibidos.

_ Por mí no hay problema_ dijo Carlisle, con una reluciente sonrisa_ podría dejarme una barba.

_ Y a mí podría disfrazarme de vaquero.

_ Harry_ el jefe lo miró serio_ no es una fiesta de disfraces, nadie va a ir de odalisca o de pirata.

_ Pero la Vicky puede ir de concubina, o algo parecido, así nos facilita el trabajo con los traficantes.

La pelirroja le dio un golpe en el brazo a Isaac por el comentario.

_ Claro que en ese caso yo la robaría antes de empezar a trabajar_ dijo Charlie, y los demás rieron, a excepción de Victoria, que se sonrojó avergonzadamente.

Victoria y Charlie se habían dado una oportunidad. Ya llevaban casi un año saliendo, y las cosas parecían ir creciendo con cada día. Ella ya no suspiraba de amor por el jefe, y se sentía muy unida y feliz con el que antes había sido su pareja. Vivían juntos, con Rex, y la convivencia era bastante cómoda; se compartían los deberes de la casa, y pasaban tiempo los dos juntos cuando no tenían trabajo.

_ Cuando lleguemos_ prosiguió Emmett, luego de que dejaran de reír_ nos vamos a separar en grupos, ¿sí?, como ya dije, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, hay que verificar antes de que sean ellos.

_ ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?_ cuestionó Carlisle_ ¿les pedimos sus nombres amablemente?

_ No, se supone que van a hacer una estrega de dinero, así que con que confirmemos la existencia de un maletín con billetes es suficiente.

_ ¿Alguna otra brigada va a ir?_ quiso saber la chica.

_ Tal vez Carlos se aparece por allá.

A ninguno le hizo gracia la idea, pues era muy bien sabida la rivalidad existente entre ambos jefes.

_ Ya, chicos_ Emmett tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no molestarse por la mención de Zúñiga, al fin y al cabo éste se había acostado con su mujer_ no nos distraigamos, hay que enfocarnos en el trabajo.

Y se pusieron a planear cada uno de los pasos que seguirían esta misma noche.

Mientras el resto de la brigada iba hacia el departamento de maquillaje para comenzar con el cambio de look, el comisario caminaba por los pasillos hacia el Departamento de Inteligencia, ya que necesitaba hablar de un asunto con los trabajadores de dicho lugar.

Emmett sonreía, pues después de tres infernales semanas, Rosalie había decidido perdonarlo en la mañana.

"Mi flor"- y el recordarla le hizo suspirar de amor.

La rubia había permanecido bastante tiempo molesta, más que otras veces, indiferente y antipática. Pero en la mañana no había soportado más, y apenas despertó se abalanzó sobre Emmett y le obligó a hacerla suya, algo a lo que él obviamente no se negó.

De improvisto, su celular vibró, y al contestar una alegre voz lo saludó.

_ Mi osito_ era Rosalie, que sonaba realmente cariñosa_ ¿cómo está?

_ Mi flor_ el corazón se le infló al escucharla_ ¿cómo que cómo estoy?, estaba muriendo antes de que usted llamara.

Su mujer lo encontró un exagerado, pero de todas formas le agradeció las palabras.

_ ¿Por qué me llama, amor?

_ No, es que… te echaba de menos.

_ Ay, es tan linda_ la habría abrasado de tenerla junto a él_ apuesto a que no ha dejado de pensar en lo que hicimos en la mañana.

Ella soltó unas risitas.

_ Es que estuviste increíble, de verdad, hace tiempo que no me excitabas tanto.

_ Bueno, para que recuerde por qué está conmigo y no se le ocurra enojarse de nuevo.

"Como si hubiese sido mi culpa el enojo"- pensó ella.

_ ¿Trabajas hasta muy tarde?_ preguntó Rose, un poco más seria.

_ ¿Por qué?_ y en un segundo Emmett comprendió la llamada de su mujer_ mi amor… está en la casa, ¿cierto?

_ Pues… salí temprano y llevo como dos horas sin hacer nada.

_ ¿Y usted no conoce lo que es un hobbie?

_ Claro que sí, por eso te llamé.

Él sonrió divertido.

_ ¿Quieres venir?_ propuso su mujer, sin darle importancia al hecho de que él estaba trabajando.

_ Mi amor… usted sabe que encantado voy para hacerle el amor una y mil veces… pero hoy tengo trabajo, voy a terminar un caso…

_ Entonces de nuevo prefieres el trabajo.

Sin embargo, el comisario no detectó molestia ni resentimiento en el tono de voz de su mujer. Él sabía que Rosalie ahora era mucho más comprensiva con su trabajo.

_ Pero si todo se soluciona hoy_ continuó él_ le prometo que me tomo vacaciones.

_ ¿De verdad?_ no le creyó mucho, pues varías veces había dicho lo mismo sin cumplirlo.

_ Es que el jefe ya está que me echa él mismo, por contrato nos tiene que dar vacaciones, y conmigo no ha sucedido eso, así que prácticamente está obligado a dármelas, porque o si no se le acumulan demasiado.

_ ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando?

_ Más o menos dos meses… ¿imaginas lo que podríamos hacer en dos meses?

Y Rosalie no pudo esconder una amplia sonrisa.

_ Está bien_ cedió ella_ pero igual te voy a estar esperando en la noche, no creas que te vas a escapar.

"Pobre de mí"- pensó él con ironía, pues ansiaba lo mismo que su mujer: un buen momento de placer y amor.

Se despidieron con besitos, palabras de amor, y luego él tuvo que cortar debido a que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del Departamento de Inteligencia.

"De vuelta a la realidad".

Suspiró e ingresó la contraseña, debido a la alta seguridad que exigía el lugar.

_ Hola_ saludó, alegre, entrando por la puerta_ ¿cómo están los hombres más inteligentes del planeta?_ y cerró la puerta.

_ Bien_ contestó Max, que observaba unas carpetas en la pantalla de su computador.

_ ¿Tiene alguna novedad?_ preguntó un nuevo miembro de inteligencia, Benjamín, un joven bastante agradable, que ahora disfrutaba de un café.

_ En realidad no_ el jefe notó que su yerno colorín no estaba en la sala_ ¿dónde está Edward?

_ Tenía que salir.

_ Con su hija.

"¿Con Bellita?"

Pero el hombre de quien hablaban llegó en ese mismo instante, con una cara de tres metros de largo.

_ ¿Tú no piensas saludar?_ le reclamó su suegro, pues el recién llegado se había sentado en frente de su computador sin siquiera mirar a los demás.

_ Hoy no, jefe, de verdad, no estoy de ánimo.

_ ¿Peleaste con mi hija?_ era lo único que se le ocurría al comisario.

Edward, que ya llevaba un buen rato conteniéndose, se volteó a ellos y decidió descargarse.

_ Es que su hija es incomprensible_ expuso con frustración_ me exige cosas, pero resulta que yo no puedo exigirle nada.

_ A ver, Edward_ el suegro lo miró más seriamente_ no quiero pensar que le andas pidiendo cosas indebidas a mi hija, así que explícate.

_ Bueno, ella… ¿me puede creer que rechazó un trabajo de secretaria en la oficina de una empresa sólo para seguir cuidando a esos perros pulgosos?

_ A lo mejor le gustan los animales_ opinó Benjamín.

_ No, lo odia, se pasa quejando todo el día… pero, no, no podía darme en el gusto y escoger un empleo decente que le ofrecía el triple de sueldo que el que tiene ahora.

_ Sabes que mi hija no es materialista.

_ No, es una tonta, eso es lo que es.

Emmett le habría golpeado de no ser porque Benjamín y Max saltaron para evitarlo y lo sujetaron de los hombros.

_ Edward, por favor_ le pidió Maximiliano_ no queremos peleas.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó el pelirrojo, pues no había querido ocasionar una discusión_ es que amo a su hija, y quiero tener algo más serio con ella.

El comisario logró tranquilizarse, aunque no por eso dejó a un lado las ganas de golpear a su yerno.

_ Y Bella insiste en que la dejo demasiado tiempo sola_ continuó Edward_ ni siquiera trata de entenderme.

_ A Rose le pasaba lo mismo al principio, sólo tienes que saber darle un tiempo de calidad.

_ Bueno, no es muy fácil si cada vez que estamos en casa Pato nos interrumpe o su mujer le mete cosas en la cabeza a mi Bella.

"Mi Bella"- al comisario no le gustó mucho ese término tan posesivo de su hija.

_ Cambiando de tema_ dijo Max, para relajar un poco el ambiente_ hoy voy a salir.

Los demás lo miraron con extrañeza.

_ Creí que andabas detrás de mi hija_ Emmett se refirió a Alice.

_ Sí, y es ella quien me va a acompañar.

Y Emmett se extrañó aún más, pues sabía que en estos seis años su hija mayor no había cedido a darle una oportunidad amorosa a Maximiliano; sólo salían como amigos, en el día, jamás de noche.

_ ¿Es una cita?_ preguntó con curiosidad.

_ Bueno, no me quiero adelantar, pero parece que sí_ Max se veía muy entusiasmado_ es la primera vez que acepta… y ni siquiera lo dudó.

_ Pues felicidades_ le deseó sinceramente el jefe_ tú sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo para estar con ella.

_ Gracias.

Y luego de unas que otras felicitaciones, Emmett se concentró en el trabajo, y tomó asiento al lado de Edward, mientras que los otros volvían a sus computadores.

_ Necesito que me contactes_ le dijo el comisario al colorín, en voz baja para que ninguno de los otros le escuchara_ lo llamé recién, pero dijo que iba a desechar su celular, ya no era seguro que lo mantuviera.

_ No lo sé_ comenzó a abrir unos programas en la pantalla_ ayer bajé un programa nuevo de rastreo, pero todavía me falta configurarlo bien.

_ Entonces apúrate, porque lo necesito de aquí a las nueve.

Edward miró de reojo el reloj: faltaban diez minutos para las veintiún horas. Se puso a configurarlo de inmediato.

_ En todo caso_ dijo el colorín_ lo he visto paseando por la ciudad.

_ ¿Por la ciudad?_ se extrañó el jefe.

_ Sí, curiosamente por su casa_ Edward le observó con el ceño fruncido_ ¿lo ha mandado a vigilar a su familia?

_ No, no… _ Emmett se mostró pensativo por un momento, pero luego decidió quitarle importancia_ ya, no importa, lo voy a aclarar luego con él, mejor concéntrate en encontrarlo.

Y de pronto los diez minutos pasaron y el comisario, desanimado por no contactar a quién quería, se encaminó al Departamento de camuflaje para buscar a su equipo y así prepararse él también.

Sus compañeros estaban irreconocibles.

**NO SE PIERDAN LA SEGUNDA PARTE!**


	7. UNA CITA INUSUAL, SEGUNDA PARTE

Aquí está la segunda parte, espero que les guste, y espero que dejen comentarios sobre las impresiones que tengan. Te dedico de nuevo el capítulo, Tina, y espero tus comentarios, loquilla. Que tengas un buen día, amiga. Te quiero mucho.

**UNA CITA INUSUAL, SEGUNDA PARTE**

Me miré en el espejo y no pude evitar sonreír.

_ Mami… _ me volteé a la puerta y vi que mi bebita acababa de entrar con su mochila detrás de la espalda_ ¿poqué te adegas tato?

Le sonreí más ampliamente, y la abrasé con fuerza, aunque con el cuidado de no arrugar mi vestido.

_ Es que voy a salir_ le expliqué, a la vez que la llenaba de besitos_ ¿puedo?

Se encogió de hombros, y cuando la solté caminó hacia la cama, dejó su mochila a un lado y se sentó.

_ ¿Qué tal la tarde con la abu?_ le pregunté, aunque no contestó. Ella había sido recogida del jardín por la abu, es decir mi abuela, ya que yo me encontraba trabajando. Y me preocupó muchísimo que no contestara_ ¿qué pasa?

_ E que da no quedo id ad codegio.

Suspiré. Ya era la no sé cuánta vez que me decía eso, y yo no lo podía seguir ignorando, así que, sabiendo que todavía me quedaba tiempo para partir a la cita, tomé asiento a su lado.

_ ¿Por qué ya no te gusta ir al colegio?_ le pregunté, echando hacia atrás uno de sus rebeldes cabellos_ antes tenías amigos.

_ Da no.

_ ¿Y por qué?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros. Luego habló:

_ Da no queden juntase comigo.

Alcé las cejas debido a la sorpresa. ¿Cómo se atrevían a dejar sola a mi bebé?

Y de pronto las palabras de la maestra de hace ya casi un mes cobraron sentido: su padre.

_ Mi niña_ la miré más seriamente_ ¿a usted la molestan?

No contestó, sin embargo, se arrojó a mis brazos y rodeó mi cuello con los suyos.

_ ¡Quedo a mi papá!_ casi lloró.

Y sentí una inmensa desesperación en mi interior. ¿Cómo se burlaban de ella por no tener padre? eso era más que cruel.

_ Ya, ya_ le acaricié la espalda_ si quiere no va a ir más al jardín_ esperé a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Pensé unos instantes en algo entretenido que la hiciera sentir mejor, y así olvidar los desagradables momentos del jardín, y lo único que se me ocurrió… fue la cena de la noche.

"Espero que a Max no le moleste"

Bajé del segundo piso un tanto apurada. Mi cabello estaba tomado en una coleta firme y recta, que caía en mi espalda con mucha gracia y elegancia. El vestido que yo usaba era corto, sin arciales, y el busto estaba sostenido sólo por una cinta fucsia que se amarraba por debajo de mis pechos. Más abajo, el vestido era suelto, ligero, y con puntas que se movían con sutileza y elegancia. Las chalas y los accesorios sólo mejoraban mi apariencia.

_ Guau_ dijo mamá al verme, sentada frente al televisor del living con una revista femenina en las manos_ te ves preciosa.

_ Gracias_ si ella lo decía, entonces era cierto.

_ ¿Con quién sales?

_ Con Max_ no me gustó mucho la sonrisa que puso, como suponiendo algo que no era_ pero voy a llegar temprano.

_ Llega a la hora que quieras, ya eres lo bastante grandecita como para cuidarte… _ y se quedó callada al observar que Annie bajaba junto a mí, tomada de mi mano_ Alice…

Yo sabía lo que me iba a decir, así que le lancé una mirada de súplica para que callara, pues yo no quería que mi niñita se sintiera mal.

_ Cuídate_ me deseó mamá, cuando yo ya estaba en la puerta_ y no te preocupes por la hora, yo me encargo de tu padre.

"Claro"- comprendí. Su afán de que yo demorara no era para darme libertad, sino para tener más espacio disponible para hacer cochinadas con su esposo.

"Degenerados"- pensé con diversión, pues si había algo gracioso era lo realmente caliente que podía llegar a ser mi madre.

Salí de casa con mi bebita en brazos y me posé afuera de la reja, esperando al hombre que me pasaría a buscar. A pesar de ser dos de junio, no hacía tanto frío ni viento, aunque algo me advertía que luego iba a necesitar una chaqueta.

_ ¿A dode vamo?_ me preguntó mi pequeña, de mejor humor.

_ El tío Max nos invitó a salir_ le mentí, al menos en la parte en que la incluía a ella_ vamos a comer, podrías pedir un enorme helado de chocolate, ¿no?

Y eso último le hizo soltar una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo.

En menos de cinco minutos un auto azul se estacionó en frente, de donde salió un hombre de cabello castaño claro, alto, y vestido con elegancia, aunque sin caer en lo exagerado. Ambos sonreímos al vernos.

_ Alice… _ me miró de arriba abajo, y de abajo a arriba, sin dejar de sonreír_ te ves hermosa.

_ Gracias_ sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban_ tú tampoco lo haces nada de mal.

Soltó unas risitas y me di cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. ¿Qué estaría pensando que ocurriría esta noche? Sinceramente, yo deseaba que no tuviera muchas expectativas.

_ Bueno_ me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego uno a mi hija_ mejor nos vamos, no queremos perder las reservaciones, ¿cierto?... nos vemos, Annie.

_ Ah, no_ dije rápidamente_ Annie va con nosotros.

Por suerte mi niña no comprendió que ella no estaba invitada, y Max captó mi idea sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Pobrecito"- se le notaba que no era su plan salir con mi hija también, aunque no protestó, y luego nos subimos los tres a su auto, los adultos adelante y la pequeña detrás.

Crucé las piernas y éstas quedaron prácticamente descubiertas debido a lo corto que era el vestido. Sorprendí a Max mirándomelas varias veces, y en todas ellas se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

_ Cuidado por donde miras_ le dije a la vez que reía.

_ Lo siento_ y miró al frente, muy avergonzado.

Me dieron más ganas de reír, pero decidí no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué hacerlo sentir peor?

Yo fui la primera en proponer un tema de conversación, y luego el camino se hizo más agradable, tanto que incluso Annie rió por algunos de mis comentarios.

El restaurant al que llegamos era grande y bastante lindo por fuera. Estaba muy lejos de mi casa, y no me agradó para nada un letrero que indicaba sólo la venta de comida francesa.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ me preguntó Max, quien se había ofrecido y ahora cargaba a Annie.

_ Sí_ le mentí, sonriendo_ es genial.

Y luego entramos al local, por unas escaleras que anticipaban la entrada. El olor del ambiente era exquisito, muy agradable. Los meseros se movían de un lugar a otro, satisfaciendo a sus clientes, con bandejas llenas en sus manos, y uno de ellos se ofreció para quitarle el abrigo a Max.

_ Anda a la mesa número uno_ me indicó mi compañero_ yo voy a pagas unas cosas y te sigo.

Asentí, tomé a mi hija, y después me fui a la mesa reservada.

_ ¡Allí, mami, allí!_ mi bebé me señaló la mesa.

Varios nos miraron por el ruido de Annie, y no muy simpáticos que digamos. En realidad mi bebé era la única pequeña del lugar.

Tomamos asiento, mientras que un mesero nos traía pancito para comer por el momento, con una salsa que no reconocí para nada. La comida francesa no era una de mis especialidades.

_ ¿E vomito?_ preguntó mi pequeña, observando con asco aquella salsa.

_ No lo sé… _ me armé de valor y probé un poco con pan_ mmm… _ mastiqué y le fui encontrando el sabor poco a poco_ no está mal.

Pero Annie no se convención y cruzó los brazos sin probar nada.

_ Quedo mi hedado_ reclamó.

_ Llegué_ Max se acomodó en la silla restante y nos miró muy sonriente. Una agradable música ambientaba el lugar_ ¿qué hablaban?

_ Nada en especial_ le tendí un pancito con salsa_ prueba, está rico.

Y se lo comió con más gusto del que yo esperaba.

_ ¿Te gusta la comida francesa?

_ ¿A ti no?, es deliciosa, de seguro la más rica del mundo.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso_ a mí me gusta la chilena.

Y nos sumergimos en un amplio tema de cocina, donde, para mi sorpresa, él era bastante culto. Yo era chef, pero la gastronomía francesa era lo que menos me gustaba, porque simplemente me resultaba desagradable, demasiado prestigio para tan poca cosa.

Max, en cambio, la adoraba. Se sabía los nombres de todos los platos famosos e incluso me propuso cocinarlos un día en su casa juntos, que aunque no lo dijo, me hizo entender que sin mi hija.

"¿Se habría enojado por traerla?"

Busqué en su rostro algún indicio de molestia, pero no me pareció así, al contrario, hacía reír mucho a Annie, y los tres disfrutamos de la cena. Él me lanzaba miradas curiosas de vez en cuando, y luego se sonrojaba cuando yo le descubría. La verdad es que se veía muy lindo como tomatito.

Nos trajeron pollo relleno de una cosa rara, que además tenía un nombre raro, y con un puré más raro aún. Tal vez debían de sepultarme por mi ignorancia, es decir, yo era una chef, pero no me importaba, al fin y al cabo, mi gastronomía favorita era la chilena o la italiana, y de esas sí que sabía bastante.

De pronto, cuando comíamos todavía el plato de fondo, y Annie relataba emocionadamente sus vivencias del jardín a Max, mi mente comenzó a pensar involuntariamente.

De pronto me encontré comparando a Maximiliano con aquel hombre del pasado; de pronto, mi corazón buscaba excusas que me pudieran ayudar a elegir a este hombre tan simpático y encantador.

"Jasper… Max… Jasper…Max… ¿quién era mejor?"

Ambos se parecían en algunos aspectos, pues los dos tenían el cabello claro, aunque obviamente mi amor era mucho más rubio; ambos eran agradables… ambos tenían los ojos claros…

Y no encontré más similitudes.

Jasper poseía una presencia varonil, imponente, intimidante, dominante y decidida, a la vez que su corazón era el más tierno del mundo. Él había dado su vida con tal de protegerme y eso yo siempre se lo iba a agradecer. Él era el hombre más guapo y bueno que yo había conocido. Si bien en un principio, cuando le conocí, no me había parecido muy agradable, no necesité mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que me volvía loca, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus enormes manos, fuertes, poderosas, que no dudaban en acariciarme apenas tenían la oportunidad.

En cambio, con Maximiliano todo era distinto. Él no era intimidante como mi Jasper, sí varonil, pero su presencia era más parecida a la de un amigo. Me daba buenos consejos, me hacía reír, me abrasaba… era sumamente cariñoso, pero nada más. No me hacía sentir locura como el otro; no me hacía perder la cabeza sólo con una mirada; no me hacía extrañarlo cuando no estaba a mi lado.

Sin embargo… él me agradaba, y mucho. Nunca nos habíamos besado ni intentado algo seriamente. Tal vez si yo le daba la oportunidad podría amarlo sinceramente, quizás no como a mi Jasper, pero amarlo al fin y al cabo.

Un ruido nos distrajo de la conversación, y de mis pensamientos también. Miramos hacia una mesa lejana, en donde estaban sentados cuatro hombres, uno que acababa de recoger las servilletas que se había caído.

"Qué raro"- pensé, pues los individuos me eran familiares.

Miré alrededor en busca de alguna otra cosa extraña, pero todo me pareció normal. Las mesas llenas de gente… todos comían con normalidad.

"Debo de estar paranoica".

_ ¿En qué estábamos?_ pregunté.

_ En…

_ Quedo id ad bayo_ dijo mi hija, con carita de urgencia.

Solté unas risitas antes de hablar. Se veía muy graciosa con ganas de hacer pipi.

_ Voy a llevarla.

_ Claro, no te preocupes.

Annie extendió sus brazos y la tomé, para luego dirigirme al baño.

_ ¡Apúdate!_ me urgió.

La pobre al parecer ya estaba a punto de reventar.

La acompañé al servicio para ayudarle y se quedó un buen rato tratando de hacer pipi.

_ ¿Ya?_ le pregunté.

_ ¡Epeda!_ gritó, concentrada.

Annie se parecía mucho a mí en cuanto a la simpatía y a lo traviesa que era. Le gustaba curiosear, y hacer ruidos cuando estaba de buen humor. Pero en ocasiones sacaba el mal genio de su padre, fruncía el ceño de la misma forma en que él lo hacía… cuando estaba vivo, claro.

_ ¿Qué pada?_ me preguntó, notando mi cambio de ánimo.

_ Nada_ le sonreí con un poco de falsedad_ ¿ya estás lista?

_ Cachi.

Max estaba esperando, apoyando su mejilla en una mano, mientras las chicas aún demoraban en el baño.

Suspiró con resignación, luego de mirar el reloj por tercera vez, y después observó las mesas que tenía enfrente. Por alguna extraña razón, las personas sentadas en la mesa número siete le parecían familiares. Eran hombres adinerados, que además de estar acompañados por distinguida mujer, lucían trajes realmente elegantes. De pronto aquella mujer, de cabello rojizo y tomado en un tomate, le pareció demasiado conocida…

"Se parece a Victoria"- pensó.

Y de golpe cayó en la cuenta de que esa mujer sí era Victoria, la integrante de la Brigada Investigadores del Crimen Organizado.

"Ay, no"

Si Victoria se encontraba en el lugar, eso significaba que los otros detectives también la acompañaban. Y Max luego reconoció con facilidad a Harry, Isaac, Ronald, Carlisle y Charlie, disfrazados de hombres adinerados.

"No puede ser"

Max acababa de darse cuenta de la razón que había traído a la brigada al restaurant, pero cuando se levantó para ir a buscar a Alice y a su hija, y así poder llevarlas a otro lugar, ya era demasiado tarde. Los detectives ya habían sacado sus armas y apuntaban a los individuos de una mesa que sostenían un gran maletín.

"¿Qué estará pasando?"- me pregunté. Afuera del baño se escuchaban voces muy altas, y ruidos de vidrio rompiéndose. Varios entraron al baño, como escondiéndose, de donde yo y mi niña acabábamos de salir.

_ ¿Qué pada, mami?_ la noté asustada.

_ Vamos a ver.

Entramos al salón principal…, pero luego me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. La escena no era para nada conciliadora: varios hombres apuntaban con armas a un grupo de caballeros que se mantenían de pie junto a su mesa.

"¿Victoria?"

La reconocí y luego también a Harry. Estaban muy cambiados, con los cabellos muy arreglados, con trajes elegantes y zapatos muy brillosos. Y comprendí que estaban en medio de un caso, el de los traficantes, quienes eran de seguro a los que apuntaban con las armas.

Pero… ¿y papá? No lo vi por ninguna parte…, o andaba en otro lugar como agente sorpresa, o simplemente se encontraba demasiado camuflado para que le pudiera reconocer.

_ ¡No se muevan!_ les ordenó Victoria, que como siempre, parecía tener el dominio de la situación.

_ Ustedes son de Cullen, ¿cierto?

_ Y con orgullo_ admitió Harry_ ahora dense vuelta, que los vamos a esposar.

_ Y no nos referimos a que trajimos un curita.

Vicky miró con reprensión a Carlisle por decir tal comentario en un momento así.

_ ¡Dense vuelta!_ les gritó Ron.

Los traficantes procedieron a obedecer, y recién pude divisar dónde se hallaba Max. Su mirada me decía que debía quedarme donde estaba, y tampoco pensé en hacer otra cosa.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió. Uno de los traficantes, el del medio, de pelo negro, alto y macizo, se adelantó hacia mí. No le pude ver bien el rostro, pero de todas formas me pareció aterrador.

_ ¡NO!_ gritó Harry, aunque sin disparar.

Ninguno de los detectives se atrevió a abrir fuego, pues uno de los criminales había golpeado a Alice, haciendo a un lado a la pequeña Annie, y había terminado por sujetar bien a la madre, con una mano agarrando sus dos brazos, y con la otra sujetándole el cuelo. La colocó delante de él para protegerse de los policías. Y le funcionó.

_ ¡Suéltala!_ exigió enojado Carlisle, que no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a su sobrina favorita.

_ Salgan de aquí y déjenos partir.

_ Ni lo piensen.

_ Entonces no la voy a soltar_ sentenció el traficante, cuya rostro destacaba por una larga cicatriz que recorría su costado derecho por completo, de arriba abajo.

_ ¡Mami!

Annie trató de levantarse, pero otro de los traficantes la mantuvo en el suelo poniéndole el pie encima. Alice sintió que la valentía se apoderaba de ella.

_ No tiene sentido_ dijo, un poco complicada debido a la presión que el hombre a su espalda le hacía a su cuello_ ustedes son cuatro, son menos que los policías, no van a poder escapar.

_ Apuesto a que tú puedes ayudarnos con eso, lindura.

Carlisle, Vicky, Isaac, Ron y Harry no sabían qué hacer. Charlie miraba constantemente afuera como si pudiera encontrar alguna señal que le dijera qué paso seguir.

Fue, nuevamente, Victoria quien se atrevió a dar un paso en falso.

_ ¡AAAAH!_ grité con los ojos cerrados. Alguien había disparado, y por un momento creí que yo sería la víctima.

_ ¡¿Ven?, no tengo miedo a disparar!_ expuso la pelirroja.

Abrí los ojos y observé que ya ninguno de los traficantes se encontraba enfrente, sino a mi lado, acompañando a quien me sujetaba.

"¿Dónde mierda estaba papá?"

_ Nos vamos_ anunció mi opresor_ y no se les ocurra seguirnos, porque de lo contrario la hija de Cullen va a sufrir las consecuencias.

"¿Cómo sabía que yo era una Cullen?"

Me habría gustado interrogarlo, y aclarar ese punto, pero se me hizo imposible, pues de pronto más balas sonaron y los criminales no tuvieron otra opción que esquivarlas y sacar sus armas también para defenderse.

"¡AUCH!"

Sentí cómo me arrastraban por el piso desde los brazos. Intenté forcejear, pero la fuerza del tipo era demasiada para mí. Él me movía con mucha facilidad.

_ ¡HARRY, MUÉVETE!

_ ¡NO, VICKY, ANDA TÚ!

De nuevo sonaron más disparos.

_ ¡AQUÍ VIENE HARRY ARMA MORTAL PORTEEEER!

No tuve que adivinar para saber que el loco de Harry se había abalanzado encima de un traficante.

De nuevo me quejé, pues un objeto me había dañado el brazo. Y yo sólo quería saber una cosa: ¿dónde estaba mi pequeña?

La confusión en el lugar, los ruidos, la gente corriendo y gritando, era tanta que mis ojos no lograban captar todo lo que ocurría.

"¿Dónde está Annie?"

Quise levantarme e ir a buscarla, pero el traficante continuaba arrastrándome. ¿A dónde diablos pensaba llevarme?

La pregunta fue respondida cuando una puerta se abrió a mi costado y abruptamente mi cuerpo fue arrojado dentro.

_ ¡Ay!_ me quejé al chocar contra la muralla.

_ Shh_ me susurró el tipo, entrando conmigo y cerrando la puerta.

No demoré ni un segundo en ponerme nerviosa. El cuarto estaba a oscuras…, y yo con un criminal desconocido, y encerrados.

_ Nooo…

Pero su gran mano me tapó la boca y me obligó a permanecer en silencio. Cerré los ojos del miedo.

"Ay, no, por favor, no".

Lo peor comenzó a rondar por mi cabeza.

_ Alice…

"¿Ah?"

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar mi nombre. Primero el tipo sabía que yo era Cullen… ¿y ahora sabía mi nombre?

Abrí los ojos por curiosidad, sin embargo ante tal oscuridad no pude notar más que su oscura melena. Él estaba arrodillado para quedar a una altura similar a la mía.

_ Te vas a quedar acá_ me dijo en un susurro_ no salgas, ¿sí?_ su mano se quitó de mi boca.

El corazón me latía ferozmente, como si estuviese corriendo a mil por hora. Su cercanía me ponía nerviosa, pues yo no confiaba en los hombres, y menos en aquellos que no conocía. Por mucho que no estuviera acosándome, no me sentía tranquila. Algo me indicaba que en cualquier momento dejaría la fachada y terminaría abusando de mí sexualmente.

Sus manos, que hasta el momento sólo habían estado sujetando las mías, de pronto me soltaron y dieron a parar a ambos lados de mi mejilla.

Algo impredecible sucedió: sus labios duros y fríos se posaron sobre mi boca con la intensión de formar un beso.

"¿Qué mierda…?"

Lo quité de encima sin pensarlo dos veces, pero su insistencia se hizo más firme, y me sujetó fuerte para poder saborear mis labios.

"Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco"

Su lengua se introdujo dentro de mi boca, mientras mi cuerpo trataba de forcejear para separarme de él.

Por suerte se alejó.

_ ¿Qué te crees?_ le exigí, enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme así como si nada?

Pero el momento no duró mucho, pues sus manos volvieron a sujetarme, esta vez de los hombros.

"Auch"- me apretaba muy fuerte.

Esperé a que dijera algo, una amenaza, una advertencia, cualquier cosa. Pero no lo hizo. Permaneció callado en lo que pareció un minuto, y después, sin sentido alguno, comenzó a introducir su mano dentro de mi vestido.

_ Noo…

Pero sólo con una de sus manos pudo retenerme para que no le detuviera. Manoseó uno de mis senos, y creí que no dejaría nunca de hacerlo, aunque por fortuna no le hizo nada a mis pezones. Retiró su mano, se levantó de pronto… y sin que yo aún pudiera reaccionar, abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Escuché cómo ponía algo fuera de la puerta para que yo no saliera.

"Genial"- pensé con sarcasmo. Yo estaba encerrada, a oscuras, mientras el resto se desempeñaban en la pelea de afuera.

"Vamos, papá, aparece de una vez".

Y el ruego de Alice pareció ser escuchado, porque de pronto el comisario Cullen se unió a la batalla. Emmett había estado en un comienzo en un auto afuera del restaurant, esperando a que sus compañeros trajeran a los criminales para trasladarlos luego a la comisaría. Pero como el caos se había hecho presente en el local, Emmett no tuvo otra alternativa que salir del auto y entrar donde los demás.

Ahora los traficantes hacían lo que fuera para poder escapar de los detectives.

_ Vicky…

La pelirroja se encontraba detrás de una mesa volteada, y se turnaba para disparar con seguridad. El jefe se acercó a ella.

_ Hay que sacarlos_ le indico a ella, en voz alta para que se pudiera escuchar con aquel bullicio_ hay demasiados civiles como para continuar acá.

_ ¿Pero cómo?_ y la pelirroja volvió a disparar, aunque sin lograr dañar a ningún criminal_ los malditos no se mueven.

_ ¡Socio!_ gritó Isaac desde otro costado del lugar.

Emmett se volteó para mirar a su amigo, quien le hizo señas para que se fijara en un lugar específico. El comisario le hizo caso y concentró su vista en los traficantes, quienes… se movían hacia dentro de la cocina.

"Van por la puerta trasera".

Y se levantó para después salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

Annie estaba siendo cargada por uno de los criminales, el que lideraba el trayecto. Los traficantes ya se habían aburrido de tanta balacera, y habían decidido irse del lugar de una vez.

La pobre niña no comprendía nada. Estaba medio inconsciente, y las imágenes le parecían sumamente confusas. Su instinto de pequeña sólo le decía que necesitaba a su madre.

_ Esperen_ otros se les unió, el que llevaba la marca en la cara.

_ ¿Dónde estabas?_ le cuestionó uno de ellos.

_ Dejé a la hija de Cullen encerrada… con un poco de suerte, cuando le encuentren ya estará muerta por la herida que le hice.

No dijeron más y continuaron con el trayecto, a paso veloz, y alertas ante cualquier persona que los pudiera interrumpir. Pero no había nadie, pues la mayoría de las personas se escondían en el interior del restaurant.

Atravesaron la cocina sin dificultad alguna, escuchando las pisadas del detective que les perseguía, mientras que el recién llegado se puso a la delantera, muy autoritario.

"Sólo un poco más"- pensaba él, ansioso por llegar pronto a la puerta, pues eso significaría el fin de aquella tortura.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a dicha puerta y el que iba adelante abrió, una sorpresa les atacó de improvisto: Tsunami.

El canino se abalanzó sobre el primero de ellos, y pareció como si todo hubiese estado planeado, porque la caída del primero provocó que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo.

_ ¡No se muevan!_ les advirtió Emmett, apuntándoles con el arma.

_ ¡Guau, guau!_ ladró Tsunami, aunque no muy intimidante.

Los demás detectives aparecieron detrás del perro, también armados y con las esposas listas.

_ Abueyoo!_ Annie lloraba, tirada en el suelo debido a la continua caída.

_ Yaa_ Emmett se movió rápido, sin quitar la vista de sus enemigos, y tomó en brazos a su nieta_ tranquilita, ¿sí?, tranquilita.

Annie sollozó con escándalo, mientras Isaac y Ronald procedían a esposar a los criminales.

_ Espero que disfruten de su estadía en la cárcel_ se burló Carlisle.

_ Tenemos contactos_ dijo amenazadoramente uno de los traficantes_ la van a pagar.

_ Pues entonces dile a tus contactos que vengan a vengarlos_ el jefe les sonrió desafiante_ no me molestaría llenar otra celda más al lado de la que ustedes van a usar.

Dicho eso, los detectives comenzaron a arrastras a los criminales hacia el auto estacionado afuera del restaurant. Desde lejos se podía observar cómo algunos medios de comunicación sacaban fotos y grababan la escena.

_ ¿Crees que pueda enviar un saludo?_ preguntó el rubio de Carlisle a Victoria, refiriéndose a las cámaras de televisión.

_ Por favor, no vengas con estupideces.

_ Yo te envié saludos por televisión_ le recordó Charlie, a la vez que ayudaba a Ron a cerrar la puerta del auto.

_ Pero no en medio de una misión.

_ Eso lo hace más romántico, ¿no?

"Seguro"- pensó la pelirroja, absolutamente en desacuerdo con el rubio, pues detestaba que el trabajo se mezclara con el sentimentalismo. Ella era sumamente profesional.

Mientras tanto, Emmett, con una sensación triunfante en su interior, entró al restaurant para verificar que nadie hubiese salido herido en el tiroteo.

_ Comisario Cullen_ se le había acercado un hombre de aspecto amable_ de verdad, muchas gracias, no puedo creer que ese tipo de gente se atreva a pisar mi restaurant.

Era el dueño del local.

_ No hay de qué_ Emmett le estrechó la mano_ estamos al servicio de la comunidad.

Sin embargo, el comisario no se quedó mucho tiempo conversando, pues sus ojos vieron como un hombre de cabello claro traía de vuelta a una morena vestida con un vestido color fucsia.

_ Mi niña_ casi corrió para ir a abrasar a Alice, con cuidado de no votar a su nieta en brazos.

_ Ay, papá_ la morena se dejó abrasar con gusto, pues se sentía muy confusa y alterada.

_ Mami, mami!_ pidió la pequeña, extendiendo sus brazos, y Alice no dudó en estrecharla contra su pecho.

_ De verdad lo siento_ dijo Max, que recibió una dura mirada del jefe_ yo sabía que iban a usar este restaurant, pero no pensé que sería justamente hoy, no quise poner en riesgo a su hija.

Pero Emmett no dijo nada, pues prefería descargar su ira después, no delante de su hija. Estaba muy molesto, sobre todo por lo irresponsable que había sido Max.

_ Vamos a casa_ le pidió Alice a su padre_ quiero descansar.

_ Por supuesto que sí, mi niña.

Y Emmett le dio la espalda a Max para avanzar hacia afuera, abrasando a su hija con un brazo, y sosteniendo a su pequeña nieta con el otro.

"Vas a tener vacaciones ahora"- se fue pensando entusiasmado el comisario, sabiendo que su amada esposa también se pondría muy feliz.

….

Maximiliano, muy caballero, se había encargado de acompañarme a casa, mientras que papá iba con su brigada a terminar el asunto de los traficantes.

_ Lo siento tanto_ ya llevaba disculpándose todo el camino.

_ No te preocupes_ yo no le guardaba ningún rencor, pues cualquiera podía cometer un error, y mi niñita y yo estábamos sanas y salvas.

Caminamos hacia la puerta de mi casa, yo cargando a mi bebita, y él aún con la cabeza gacha.

_ Pasa_ le invité a entrar a la casa cuando ya habíamos llegado. Mi hija estaba durmiendo, al igual que mamá, quien descansaba recostada en el sofá, cubierta con una manta.

"Por Dios"- pensé. La muy desesperada no había podido dormir en su cuarto, seguramente nerviosa por lo que le podía estar ocurriendo a su marido.

Observé el reloj, mientras mi compañero cerraba la puerta muy despacio. Eran la una de la madrugada.

_ Mejor vamos arriba_ le indiqué, en un susurro bajo para que ni mamá ni mi niña despertaran.

Y subimos por las escaleras.

"Sólo lo llevas al cuarto"- me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza_ "no significa nada en especial"

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzábamos, me fui inquietando. Nunca antes le había permitido entrar a mi habitación, y menos a estas horas de la madrugada. ¿Acaso ahora había algo especial entre nosotros?

De pronto, no pude evitar pensar en nosotros haciendo el amor, con Annie durmiendo en otro cuarto, sin sospechar siquiera lo que hacíamos.

"¿Podría entregarme a él?"

Esa era una pregunta demasiado difícil de responder. Max… era guapo, sin dudas. Nunca lo había visto desnudo, pero me imaginaba que su cuerpo era agradable, que superaría con creces mis expectativas.

Pero su linda apariencia no aseguraba nada. Por mucho que ya hubiesen pasado años, todavía perduraban los recuerdos de aquel encierro con la pandilla de Mclagen; todavía perduraban los tortuosos recuerdos de Cormac besándome, las imágenes de Mauricio ultrajándome, de ellos llevándose la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Pero por sobre todo eso, todavía perduraban en mi memoria los recuerdos de mi amor, de Jasper haciéndome el amor como nunca antes nadie me lo había hecho. Sus palabras de amor ahora sonaban en mi cabeza como si yo hubiese regresado al pasado y lo tuviera a mi lado.

"¿Max me haría sentir como él?"

Yo quería creer que sí, pero sabía que jamás ningún hombre me haría sentir como Jasper. Él era único, sus besos eran especiales, llenos de amor, de protección, de ternura, de necesidad. ¿Cómo yo me iba a entregar a otro hombre siendo en realidad Jasper a quien yo deseaba?

"Basta"- me ordené en mi interior, pues cuestionándome acerca esas cosas no haría más que torturarme, ya que tampoco había certeza de que algo así pudiera ocurrir, es decir, yo no sabía si Max efectivamente deseaba eso o no.

Entramos a mi cuarto, haciendo el menos ruido posible, y luego posé a mi bebita sobre la cama, tapándola luego con las sábanas.

"Tan linda que era"

Ni siquiera se movió cuando la acomodé bien, y le acerqué su peluche regalón para que no lo buscara al despertar.

_ Vaya cita, ¿no?_ comentó Max.

Lo miré y le sonreí.

Sí que había sido una cita inusual. Primero, yo acababa con el romanticismo llevando a mi pequeña, y segundo, unos traficantes se encargaban de arruinarnos la noche.

La imagen del desconocido besándome improvisadamente los labios se me vino a la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"- esa era la pregunta que me había surgido. ¿Por qué me había besado si luego no continuó acosándome?

La respuesta no pude encontrarla, así que me enfoqué en Max para que no se sintiera ignorado.

_ Bueno, para otra será_ le dije, aunque después me arrepentí de las palabras.

_ Entonces saldremos de nuevo_ se entusiasmó.

_ Pues… _ traté de no borrar la sonrisa_ claro, otro día.

Y llegó el momento que yo tanto temía. Nuestros cuerpos estaban iluminados sólo por la tenue luz que llegaba desde la ventana, pero de todas formas pude notar con claridad que él se acercaba, a paso lento, pero seguro.

"¿Me va a besar?"

El corazón se me aceleró más que antes. Mis brazos se pusieron rígidos a los lados, y poco a poco fui sintiendo un miedo aterrador. Me aterraba que un hombre me tocara. En cierto modo, yo quería pertenecer para siempre a mi Jasper.

"Dale una oportunidad"- me indicó mi consciencia.

"No"- respondió decidido mi corazón.

De pronto, él ya estaba cerca de mí, y me di cuenta de que mi respiración se había acelerado, pero no por la excitación, sino por el miedo y los nervios.

_ Relájate_ me dijo, notando mi rigidez. Con sus brazos acarició los míos para que me calmara_ estás muy tensa.

Su voz susurrante tampoco ayudó. Me parecía demasiado provocadora, demasiado…

"No, no, no"- me prohibí pensar en la palabra «excitante». Él no me excitaba, y no me podía excitar, por mucho que el momento fuera íntimo. Ambos acabábamos de sufrir un ataque armado, y por lo tanto no podíamos andar así como si nada, besándonos y tocándonos… ¿o sí?

Al notar que yo no reaccionaba, él tomó la iniciativa. Sus manos se entrelazaron a las mías, y sus labios comenzaron a rozar nerviosamente mi cuello.

"¿Qué hago?"

Quise detenerlo, quitármelo de encima de un solo empujón. Pero luego recordé que se trataba de Max, mi amigo, y descarté la idea al ser demasiado brusca.

Así, me fue besando con ternura. Sus labios fueron bajando con lentitud, y comencé a sentirme incómoda cuando llegó a la parte superior de mi busto. Mi pecho subía y bajaba debido a la agitada respiración.

Por suerte, sus besos subieron nuevamente a mi cuello, y cerca de mi oreja susurró:

_ Te amo.

"NOO"

No quise más. La situación me había superado por completo.

Me solté de sus manos y le abracé de improvisto, sorprendiéndolo.

_ Yo te quiero mucho_ le confesé en voz baja, casi llorando_ pero…

_ Pero no me amas_ se adelantó, y sentí un dolor en mi corazón por su voz resignada.

Yo quería amarlo, corresponder a sus sentimientos, entregarme a él sin culpa, sin melancolía, sin temor. Pero no podía, el recuerdo de Jasper no me lo permitía. O tal vez yo no quería nada de eso, tal vez en realidad yo no podía amarlo porque simplemente no quería hacerlo.

"¡Ay, qué confusión!"

_ Tranquila_ me dijo_ tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Su respuesta no me gustó, aunque sonara muy romántica. Me daba rabia y pena su insistencia, es decir, ¿para qué malgastaba su vida intentando conquistarme si en realidad jamás lo iba a conseguir?

_ Perdona_ me disculpé, por no ser capaz de amarlo como se merecía.

_ Descuida, supongo que con la cita ya era demasiado por hoy.

Intentó soltarse, pero yo me aferré más a él. Me sentía culpable por dejarlo partir así, luego de todo lo que había hecho esta noche.

"Se merece un premio"

Y decidí hacer caso a mi consciencia, por lo que de pronto… por un impulso absolutamente desconocido, me separé de él y… lo besé.

Sentí su sorpresa a pesar de no mirarlo a la cara, mientras mis labios tocaban los suyos.

"Déjate llevar, Alice, desconéctate"

Sin embargo, no pude. Apenas lo toqué unas veces más, me fui hacia atrás e hice un esfuerzo tremendo por no llorar. Me sentía la mujer más traidora del mundo.

_ Todavía lo amas, ¿cierto?

_ ¿Ah?_ su pregunta me sorprendió, y olvidé el impulso por llorar.

_ No soy tonto, Alice_ su mano acarició mi mejilla, y continuó hablando, en voz baja_ conocí a Jasper, al infiltrado de Emmett, el que estuvo contigo en la pandilla de Mclagen_ mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban_ y Annie es igual a él, no puedes negarme que es su hija.

No supe qué decir. Era el primero que me enfrentaba de esa manera.

"Si Max lo había deducido… ¿entonces papá también?"

_ Pero no creo que sea bueno que te quedes en el pasado_ prosiguió_ tú hija no tiene padre, y no lo va a tener jamás si sigues pensando en alguien que está muerto… Dame una oportunidad, Alice, por favor_ y se fue acercando nuevamente, esta vez a mis labios.

Sin embargo… lo detuve.

_ No_ le dije, seria_ tú mismo lo dijiste, la cena ya fue demasiado por hoy… perdona si no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

Y una vez que Maximiliano partió a su casa, un poco decepcionado, me lancé a la cama luego de arrojar mi vestido hacia el tiesto de ropa sucia.

"Soy tan tonta"- pensé.

Me daba rabia no escoger al hombre que llevaba amándome durante los últimos seis años, y quizás desde antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón no quería deshacerse de Jasper?

Y yo sabía por qué: porque Jasper había sido todo en mi vida. Me había dado paz y alegría cuando me encontraba en el peor de los infiernos. Me había hecho olvidar lo que tanto me había atormentado- el recuerdo de Alicia- y me había hecho tener una hija suya, el solcito que ahora dormía plácidamente a mi lado. ¿Cómo me podía enamorar después de haber conocido a un hombre así?

"¿Cómo?"

Sin embargo, decidí tomar una decisión definitiva.

Lloré y lloré, en silencio como lo hacía en la mayoría de las noches, pero con la promesa de que al próximo no lloraría más, con la promesa de que mi vida ahora se enfocaría en dos cosas: ayudar a Kate a encontrar a su hija, y tratar de amar sinceramente a Max; con la promesa de olvidar el amor hacia Jasper de una vez y por todas.


	8. IRIS

Primero, quiero decirles a todas las que leen que les agradezco enormemente que lo hagan, y les pido por favor que dejen comentarios.

Y segundo, quiero agradecer aún más a mi querida amiga Tina, que siempre comenta, y que me alegra mucho con sus palabras. Eres fantástica, Tina, la mejor! me encanta que hagas suposiciones, y que te entusiasmes. Le verdad es que poco a poco Alice irá descubriendo cosas sobre Jasper, y tal vez se llevé más de unas cuantas desilusiones, al fin y al cabo no podemos olvidar que él es un infiltrado. Pero este capítulo es sobre Kate, para que no olvidemos que ella también va teniendo sus propios problemas, y que poco a poco se irá convirtiendo en una persona clave para el resto de la historia. En cuanto a los avances, Tina, para que esperes con entusiasmo las otras partes, te adelanto que pienso regresar a Cormac en el futuro en la vida de Alice, y ese encuentro no será nada de agradable.

Muchos besitos a todas, y que…, disfruten del capítulo.

**IRIS**

Sentí unas pisadas alrededor, pero no pude distinguir al responsable, ya que mis ojos estaban vendados.

_ ¡Ey!_ exclamó un hombre, el mismo que me había raptado_ ¡trae las tijeras¡_ obviamente se dirigía a uno de sus compañeros.

Yo estaba dentro de, lo que parecía, una cueva, atrapada por cuatro criminales- unos enfermos mentales- que hace meses secuestraban muchachas vírgenes y jóvenes para asesinar. Por lo mismo, mi jefe me había mandado a infiltrarme en los planes de estos sujetos, para liberar a las chicas secuestradas que aún podían tener una oportunidad en la vida.

Afortunadamente, todo estaba saliendo bien, al menos hasta el momento. Los tipos habían abusado de mí, y yo había fingido muy bien el papel de virgen desesperada. Ni siquiera sospechaban de mis verdaderas intensiones. Salían de vez en cuando a pasear o a continuar con sus vidas de civiles, y allí era cuando yo aprovechaba de poner manos a la obra. Me liberaba fácilmente de las cadenas, y luego revisaba el lugar por completo, ayudando a las chicas si es que estaban muy mal. Hasta ahora sólo había muerto una, degollada por los secuestradores. Pero al menos el resto continuábamos intactas.

La cueva era amplia, y tenía varios sectores: el más concurrido, y al fondo un pequeño cuarto donde escondían a las víctimas, todas juntas y heridas, asustadas y a punto de desfallecer. Según mis cálculos, eran alrededor de veinte muchachas, que conmigo, formábamos un grupo de veintiún secuestradas.

Pero sin duda que ellas no eran como yo; ellas sí gritaban de horror cuando los secuestradores llegaban; ellas sí sufrían de verdad; ellas de verdad pensaban que nadie las rescataría.

Y yo sabía que pronto la policía vendría a detener a los criminales, pues hace poco yo le había entregado a Carlos la ubicación exacta de la cueva, desconocida hasta entonces. Así que mi trabajo ahora consistían en brindar tiempo, en tantear el terreno para que la tarea se le hiciera más fácil a la brigada.

Escuché cómo los tipos se movían, todos muy rápidamente. Se caracterizaban por ser sujetos veloces y prácticos, con poco sentido del humor. Generalmente no se nombraban de acuerdo a sus nombres verdaderos, sino con sobrenombres, seguramente para no delatarse, aunque de todas formas me pareció ridículo que lo hicieran pues las únicas del lugar eras las chicas, y éstas no estaban en las condiciones como para estar delatando criminales a la policía.

Se dieron unas instrucciones más, y no tuve que adivinar para saber que estaban a mi lado, pues los sentía cerca, demasiado. Sus respiraciones eran ruidosas, y unas risitas llamaron mi atención. Yo no estaba escondida como las otras, sino recostada en el suelo de la sala principal, desnuda, y boca arriba. Ellos me habían dejado así los últimos dos días.

Rieron de nuevo, y después escuché cómo traían a otra muchacha, que gemía del susto y del dolor. Yo podía soportar todo, pues mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor y al sufrimiento, pero las demás chicas no estaban acostumbradas a las violaciones, y estos tipos sí que adoraban meter sus malditos penes a las mujeres.

_ Vamos a divertirnos_ dijo uno, de voz grave. No pude evitar preocuparme por la otra chica_ ¿alguien sabe lo divertida que puede resultar una tijera?

Me sacaron la venda de los ojos, y luego de acostumbrarme a la luz, observé a los cuatro sujetos, todos con sus rostros cubiertos con medias, de pie alrededor, mientras uno de ellos cargaba a la muchacha herida. La pobre sangraba de la cabeza, y apenas abría los ojos.

"Sólo aguanta un poco más"- quise decirle, para que no cayera en la desesperación. Pronto la brigada de Carlos vendría a rescatarnos a todas.

Dijeron algunas cosas, sus típicas frases malvadas para asustar, y luego uno de ellos se acercó a la otra chica, con la tijera en mano. Mi corazón se aceleró, consciente de que la pobre corría mucho peligro. Yo había compartido toda esta semana con las secuestradas, y había sido inevitable encariñarme con ellas, tanto que ahora sentí verdadero miedo porque le hicieran daño.

Pero no pude hacer nada. Se burlaron de nosotras, y a ella le cortaron uno de sus pezones sin siquiera titubear. "Malditos hijos de puta"

_ ¡AAAh!_ gritaba la chica, sangrando y sosteniéndose el pecho dañado. Los tipos sólo soltaban risas y risas de burlas.

"Ya van a ver cuando aparezca la policía"- pensé, con mucha rabia. Apenas Carlos se hiciera presente, yo misma me encargaría de golpearles hasta que ya no pudieran aguantar más. Esos malditos pagarían por torturar a estas pobres inocentes.

Las tijeras, cubierta de sangre, se dirigían derecho al otro pezón de la muchacha…, cuando decidí intervenir.

_ Basta_ dije, en un débil tono de voz. Supuestamente yo estaba muy mal.

Me miraron con sorpresa, aunque la dejaron pronto, pues se volvieron entusiastas. A ellos les gustaban los retos, que se les resistiera, como violadores convencionales. En esta semana yo había podido inferir bastante acerca de su comportamiento.

_ ¿Quieres ser tú la candidata?

Quise decirles que sí, al fin y al cabo no me importaba, pero eso habría sido demasiado sospechoso, así que me limité a continuar con el papel de la chica indefensa. No dije nada y fingí llorar. Y funcionó, porque varios sonrieron complacidos.

_ ¿Por qué no nos divertimos con ella mejor?_ propuso uno, lanzando a un lado a la muchacha que sostenía_ es más linda.

_ Pues… _ el que parecía ser el jefe me miró con duda_ ¿qué tienes para nosotros, lindura?

Uno de ellos se me acercó y trató de rozar mi busto con su mano, pero le escupí en la cara, dejando florecer un poco mi lado agresivo, a mi Kate interior.

Estallaron en risas, especialmente luego de que me abofetearan.

_ Entonces nos divertimos con esta puta_ sentenció el jefe.

Me preparé para lo siguiente, agradeciendo enormemente que hubiese sido así, pues mi cuerpo podía soportar más que las demás chicas. Ellas no habían estado trece años de su vida experimentando situaciones límites, violaciones, asesinatos y maltratos. Yo sí, y mucho más que eso.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el exterior de la cueva, que no tenía puerta alguna, pero que, debido a su profundidad, no revelaba nada al exterior. Desde afuera sólo se observaba una oscura y solitaria cueva.

La noche estaba también oscura, aunque no muy fría. El viento sonaba de vez en cuando, al igual que el búho, cantando indiferente a nuestro dolor.

Como mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, no dudaron en tocarlo, con fuerza, con brusquedad y con mucho deseo. Les gustaba sentir como una se estremecía de miedo ante sus caricias, así que les di en el gusto, deseando en mi interior que el imbécil de Carlos y su brigada de inútiles llegaran pronto.

Uno de ellos comenzó a lamer mi cuello, mientras que los otros manoseaban el resto de mi cuerpo; uno mis senos, apretando exageradamente mis pezones; otro mis labios, introduciendo con fiereza su lengua dentro de mi boca; otro mi trasero, jugando con sus dedos en mi ano; y entre dos trataban de introducir sus manos dentro de mi vagina.

"Es sólo un poco más, Kate- me dije, tratando de ignorarlos- es sólo un poco más"

Ser una infiltrada era difícil, especialmente en estos casos, donde mi instinto natural me incitaba a actuar de una manera. Yo deseaba defenderme, y correr de allí, pues ya estaba cansada de los maltratos y de las violaciones. Pero mi entrenamiento de seis años, todos aquellos aprendizajes sobre el arte de la mentira, me ayudaban a controlar los impulsos, a fingir dolor y sufrimiento cuando en verdad mi mente pensaba en alguna forma de retenerlos más tiempo.

Jugaron conmigo un buen rato, jalándome el cabello, penetrándome por adelante, por atrás, y succionando mis pezones agresivamente. Después de más de diez penetraciones, pude sentir un poco de cansancio en mi parte íntima, principalmente porque no habían sido nada de delicados. Pero me prohibí mostrar algún tipo de debilidad. "No ahora, Kate".

Yo estaba todavía amarrada de muñecas y tobillos en el piso, con sangre en algunas partes, y no dudé en ponerme en acción. Los tipos se encontraban un poco cansados por el ajetreo, sentados alrededor, y el que sostenía la tijera no pudo evitar que yo me levantara y le pateara el rostro. La tijera voló de sus manos al suelo.

_ ¿Qué diablos…

Golpeé a otro también en el rostro, aprovechando su sorpresa. Ninguno había sospechado que las cuerdas que me sostenían antes estaban muy flojas.

Fue fácil derribar a dos, pero con el tercero se me complicó el asunto. La sorpresa ya no era como antes, y ahora se prepararon para golpearme, aún con la pregunta reflejada en sus rostros. Debían de cuestionarse cómo una chica herida, sangrando y recién ultrajada podía tener fuerzas para combatir de esa forma. Y es que yo sabía pelear, y les golpeaba tan bien que me bastaba uno sólo para tumbarlos en el piso.

Salté para darle en el rostro y arrojarlo al piso, pero me esquivó, y sin esperármelo, unas manos me sujetaron por atrás, deteniendo mi ataque. Sin embargo, no me dejé vencer. Se necesitaba más que eso para derrotar a Kate Sáez. Me volteé ágilmente, doblando sus manos en el acto, y al tenerlo frente a mi cara, pateé su zona íntima, y lo arrojé atrás, sin mayor problema.

_ Puta maldita_ dijo el que quedaba_ no creas que…

Pero no le dejé terminar. Fui donde él, y…, para mi agrado, comenzó a retroceder. Claro, me violaban tardes completas, secuestraban chicas y las asesinaban, pero no eran capaces de enfrentarse a una mujer que sabía luchar. Sonreí divertida.

_ No te vas a salir con la tuya_ volvió a decir, cada vez más enojado y… aterrado.

Tomé las tijeras que habían caído al suelo, y continué acercándome a él, con ganas de reír por lo aterradora que debía de verse la escena: yo, caminando a paso lento, con una tijera en mi mano, sangrando en la cabeza, en los senos, en la vagina; sucia en la mayor parte del cuerpo, con mi cabello aplastado y una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. El tipo debía de estar viviendo su propia película de terror.

Cuando su espalda chocó contra la muralla, supo que ya no tenía escape. Le apunté con la tijera, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca…, la clavé con fuerza… en la muralla, muy cerca de su cuello.

Pareció creer que ya estaba muerto, y no puso resistencia cuando le arrojé al piso y comencé a amarrarle las manos. El pobre ya debía de querer a su mamá.

Lo dejé junto a los otros, justo en el momento es que unas sirenas policiales sonaron desde afuera. Me agradó oírlos, aunque de todas formas detesté que la usaran, pues de no haber atrapado ya a los criminales, éstos habrían huido ante el sonido. Sin embargo, no había razón para estar amargándome la vida, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Solté un respiro al terminar aquello, y luego me volteé hacia la chica herida, que todavía sangraba del pecho.

_ ¿Vamos a morir?_ me preguntó, tapándose con una de sus manos el pezón herido.

_ ¿Escuchas?_ le dije, sentándome a su lado_ es la policía… Vas a estar a salvo.

Sonrió levemente, aunque con el dolor reflejado en su mirada. Todas estas muchachas no sobrepasaban los diecisiete años, eran unas niñitas, inocentes, sin experiencia alguna. Y eso me había ablandado el corazón inevitablemente, pues no dejaba de ponerme en su lugar, a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo yo había dejado de ser inocente.

Las sirenas se hicieron más fuertes, y me pregunté cuántas patrullas acudirían al arresto. Yo había avisado solamente a Carlos, pero me imaginaba que vendría con más hombres…, aunque conociendo lo estúpido que era, tal vez venía solo y con el arma descargada.

De pronto, mientras yo buscaba unas mantas para cubrirnos- todas estábamos desnudas- un aroma extraño llamó mi atención. Levanté mi mirada y observé con horror cómo uno de los criminales había encendido con fuego una cuerda del suelo. Era uno de los que había golpeado primero, y a quien no había alcanzado a amarrar.

Me sonrió con malicia, y supe luego por qué. La cuerda recorría parte de la cueva, y provenía del sector donde estaban las muchachas. No tuve que adivinar para saber que su intención era incendiar el lugar y eliminar toda prueba y registro de lo ocurrido.

Corrí en dirección al cuarto en que estaban las chicas, donde una reja como puerta me detuvo. La reja era de madera, pero aún así no pude hacer nada por retirarla ni atravesarla; y los criminales detrás de mí reían a carcajadas.

"Malditos enfermos del demonio"

Las chicas dentro del cuarto se alarmaron al ver que una cuerda comenzaba a encenderse, flameando y prendiendo unas cuantas cosas inflamables.

_ ¡AAAAH!_ comenzaron los gritos, de todas.

Las llamas se hicieron más grandes, sobre todo porque algo líquido las avivó, un líquido esparcido por todo el cuarto. Estos hijos de putas ya tenían planeado quemar el lugar.

Forcejeé para liberarlas, e incluso ellas ayudaron a empujar. Pero la madera era muy gruesa, y de repente el humo se hizo insoportable. Todas comenzamos a toser.

_ Por favor…

_ Sácanos, sácanos…

_ Por favor…

_ ¡AAAAH!

Sus ruegos llenaron mis oídos, y mis brazos de fuerza para persistir. Yo no las iba a dejar solas. Mi misión era liberarlas, a como dé lugar.

Pero no pude seguir engañándome. El fuego ya era imparable, y mi cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, sobre todo por el humo que no me dejaba ver bien.

_ ¡Por favor!_ continuaron suplicando_ ¡sácanos de acá!

Tosí más fuerte, y sentí una impotencia sin igual. Yo no tenía alternativa, era eso o morir. Así que, con el dolor de mi alma, viendo cómo las llamas rodeaban a las muchachas, di media vuelta y corrí en dirección a la chica que aún estaba libre. Ella tampoco se movía, demasiado débil y sorprendida para hacerlo. Así que la tomé en brazos… y caminé hacia afuera, no sin antes ver el estado de los criminales. Los muy malditos ni siquiera se movían. Parecían felices presenciando su ardiente final.

La cueva ya estaba bastante iluminada debido al fuego, y no me costó encontrar la salida, en donde no vi a ninguna patrulla aún. Todavía no llegaban.

"Maldición"- mi única esperanza se había acabado, la esperanza de que la policía encontrara alguna forma de detener tal incendio.

Salí al bosque, donde estaba la cueva, con una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla, y todavía sosteniendo en brazos a la muchacha. Mis brazos estaban cansados, pero no la iba a soltar, por mucho que quisiera. Mi deber era dejarla a salvo, y esta chica lo primero que necesitaba era un médico.

Caminé lento por la hierba, con cuidado de pisar por lugares seguros, debido al inestable terreno. Además, estaba oscuro, y los árboles no hacían más que entorpecer mi camino.

Cuando pasaron unos pocos minutos, en donde avancé apenas unos metros, escuché llegar a las patrullas y me volteé para observarlas. Allí estaban, Carlos y su brigada, con otros policías que no reconocí bien. Parecían sorprendidos por las llamas que emanaban de la cueva, y comenzaron a moverse desesperadamente en busca de agua, en algún río cercano tal vez.

Pero yo sabía que era demasiado tarde como para que pudieran salvarlas. Ellas ya debían de estar rostizadas por las llamas.

"No es tu culpa"- me dije, aunque no me convencí de ello.

Otra lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, y entonces supe que debía entregarles a la chica para que la llevaran a una urgencia médica, y de paso, también me llevaran a mí.

Así que, sin importarme que estuviéramos desnudas, di un paso hacia el otro lado, en dirección a las patrullas, y… de pronto, pisé mal y caí de espalda, botando a mi compañera, y haciéndome sentir un gran dolor.

"¡Mierda!"

Algo filoso me había herido el brazo, probablemente un trozo de rama. Contuve el grito, aunque fruncí el ceño debido al dolor. La maldita rama se había incrustado en mi antebrazo.

Pero no me detuve a ver la herida, ya tendría tiempo para eso después. Me recompuse, y luego busqué a mi compañera. Pero cuando la vi…

"Oh, no, no"

La chica había caído en un sector peligroso, lleno de trozos de madera, y pude observar con claridad como uno de ellos le atravesaba por completo el abdomen. La sangre comenzó a rodearla rápidamente, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil y asustada.

_ No, no_ fui donde ella y me arrodillé_ no, por favor…

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y me miraban con miedo, con horror, con súplica. No lo pensé dos veces, y procedí a quitar la madera de su abdomen, con cuidado de no dañarla más. Pero como me comenzó a costar mucho, lo retiré de una vez, haciéndole gemir por el dolor. Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera gritó.

_ Vas a estar bien_ le aseguré, aunque en mi interior sabía que era una mentira.

Tapé su herida con mi mano para que no sangrara tanto. Sin embargo, supe que era inútil, pues por el otro lado caía más y más de ese líquido espeso y rojizo.

Ahora sí que no pude evitar las lágrimas, y la aferré a mi cuerpo en alguna forma de contenerla. Su cuerpo estaba muy rígido, y su respiración muy dificultosa. Quise que no muriera, pero sabía que eso era algo inevitable.

Mis brazos estaban sujetando su espalda, y una de mis manos se acercó a su mejilla, acariciándosela.

_ Lo siento_ fue lo único que pude decirle.

Y cuando movió sus labios para pronunciar alguna palabra… se quedó quieta por completo, con sus ojos abiertos y sin respiración alguna. Estaba muerta.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, en mi interior, y de pronto sólo pude estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, llorar en silencio, gritando sin ruido, y sintiendo una rabia que no se podía explicar. La apreté con fuerza, con la esperanza de que despertara, y como no sucedió nada, la apreté más fuerte aún, sin darle importancia al dolor del brazo herido.

Todo esto era mi culpa. Yo no había sido capaz de salvarlas. Yo no había sido capaz siquiera de salvar a una.

"Tranquila, Kate"- me recordó la consciencia.

Y tenía razón. Era inconcebible que estuviera llorando, y menos por algo así. Esta era sólo una misión, ellas eran desconocidas, víctimas, como cualquiera de las otras que yo había conocido antes.

Pero a pesar de eso, mis ojos continuaban emanando lágrimas, tristes y desesperados, incapaces de perdonarme que les hubiera fallado.

_ Tienes que ir al hospital.

Me tensé al escuchar tal voz, y aunque creí por un momento que se trataba de Carlos, luego lo descarté, pues aquella voz pertenecía a otra persona.

_ Estoy bien_ dije, colocándome de pie, y recostando a la muchacha con cuidado en el suelo. Mi voz fue fría e indiferente.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, pero la quité de inmediato. Yo había jurado que esa mano nunca más me volvería a tocar.

_ Por favor, Kate, déjame ayudarte.

_ No necesito de tu ayuda.

_ Estás sangrando.

_ Carlos se encargará.

_ Te puedo llevar a un hospital cercano más rápido de lo que él lo haría.

Me volteé para quedar enfrente de él, y tuve que contenerme para no llenarlo de golpes. El muy imbécil… ¿cómo se atrevía a acercarse a mí?

_ Garrett_ dije, con la misma frialdad de antes_ no te metas en mi vida.

_ Sólo quiero ayudar.

Trató sin éxito de tomar mi brazo.

_ Esto no es algo que te incumba_ continué, mientras que las patrullas seguían empeñadas en detener el fuego_ que yo sepa los infiltrados no podemos entrometernos en misiones ajenas… y sé lo mucho que te encanta seguir las órdenes.

Entendió a qué me refería con aquellas últimas palabras, y se mostró un tanto culpable. Pero no me importó la razón. Avancé unos pasos para seguir mi propio camino, tal vez en busca de un hospital.

_ No vas a llegar_ me detuvo con su brazo_ estás muy herida.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ lo empujé para deshacerme de su agarre_ estoy bien, sólo…

_ Kate…

_ Cállate.

_ Quiero que…

_ ¡Cállate!_ y le abofeteé el rostro para que lo hiciera. Sus palabras me dañaban, incluso más que la rama incrustada en mi brazo.

Quedó en silencio unos segundos, y yo no me moví. Nunca antes nos habíamos encontrado, pues yo lo evitaba, y debido a las misiones no teníamos mucho tiempo libre. Y ahora que lo veía… todo me parecía demasiado confuso.

Él estaba distinto, como cada infiltrado luego de un caso. Su cabello estaba corto, muy corto, de tono claro, mientras que su cuerpo… bueno, por la oscuridad no pude distinguir mucho.

_ Sólo quiero pedirte perdón_ dijo en tono muy bajo, casi susurrando_ no debí de haberte abandonado cuando…

No terminó la frase, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo para que yo le entendiera a qué se refería.

"¿Así que se arrepentía de abandonarme con mi embarazo?"

Le volví a golpear el rostro, esta vez más fuerte. Ahora no podía venir a pedirme perdón, no luego de seis años. ¿Para qué?, eso no cambiaba nada.

_ Supongo que no me perdonas.

_ Y supongo que sabías que no lo haría_ me acerqué de forma intimidante_ lo nuestro ya es pasado, Garrett, tú mismo te encargaste de que así fuera.

_ Yo no fui el que decidió arruinar todo.

_ Sabes que respeto a los niños_ hice un esfuerzo inmenso para mirarle al rostro, aquellas facciones que yo tanto había amado_ y no me arrepiento de nada.

_ Pues yo sí_ su mano se posó sobre la mía, y extrañamente no la pude mover. Me sentí débil, muy débil_ Kate, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar sin ti.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme, y de pronto el piso dio vueltas, casi como una marea. Sentí cómo los brazos de Garrett me agarraron, pero luego todo se hizo negro y perdí la consciencia por completo.

….

Garrett se encargó de limpiar las heridas de Kate, aprovechando que ésta estaba inconsciente para hacerlo. Ella lo odiaba, y él lo sabía, por haberle abandonado en un momento de extrema necesidad. Pero él estaba arrepentido, no por no haberla apoyado con el embarazo, pues de verdad habría preferido mil veces antes el aborto, pero sí por haberla dejado durante estos seis años. La extrañaba, la necesitaba. Cada vez que había comenzado una misión, sabiendo que luego no tendría a su Kate con él, había sido una tortura. La amaba, a pesar de todo.

La policía ahora se encargaba de identificar los cuerpos quemados de las chicas secuestradas, y de los criminales implicados, todos casi irreconocibles debido al mortal fuego. Pero Garrett y Kate estaban muy lejos de todo ello. Él la había traído a su casa: una residencia abandonada, cerca de la carretera, que tenía casi todo lo necesario para vivir. Las razones de su abandono, el infiltrado no las conocía.

Primero había dejado a su amada sobre la cama, para luego comenzar a curarle el cuerpo y a limpiárselo. No había sido difícil, aunque el tenerla desnuda enfrente le incomodó, no porque sintiera vergüenza, sino porque le molestaba verla tan herida, con cicatrices nuevas de las que él ya conocía.

Pero la tranquilidad de Garrett desapareció cuando la infiltrada abrió los ojos y reaccionó alterada, intentando levantarse de la cama.

_ No_ le dijo él, sosteniéndola con los brazos_ ni se te ocurra moverte.

Kate tardó un tiempo en comprender lo que sucedía, y cuando lo hizo quiso salir de una vez del lugar. No quería que ese hombre la ayudara.

_ Tengo que reportarme en Inteligencia_ se excusó, con un lamentable forcejeo.

_ Estás muy débil_ y la recostó con facilidad hacia atrás_ Kate, quiero que hablemos, no podemos seguir ignorándonos.

_ ¿Y qué quieres?_ le miró con dureza, aunque con un leve atisbo de dolor_ ¿quieres hablar sobre nosotros?, pues genial, no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿contento?

El hombre suspiró, consciente de que no sería fácil ablandar a aquella mujer, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido. La había visto llorar, así como él también había llorado más de alguna vez luego de fallar en las misiones.

Pero también la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Kate aparentaba ser una mujer dura y fría, para ocultar su lado sensible, esa parte de ella que la hacía llorar, que le permitía amar, que la había hecho tener un bebé a pesar de las consecuencias que eso tendría.

Así que, con la esperanza de que ese lado sensible floreciera, Garrett persistió en la conversación.

_ No supe nada de ti luego de que…

_ De que te fuiste_ terminó ella, con rabia_ porque tú te fuiste, ¿o lo olvidaste?

_ Claro que no_ y se sintió más culpable aún. Algo en su corazón le dijo que la mujer enfrente hacía todo lo posible por no llorar_ sé que te dejé, y que no debí de hacerlo…, pero tenía miedo de que te pasara algo malo.

_ Pues no me pasó nada malo_ le sonrió con falsedad_ en todos estos seis años no me ha pasado absolutamente nada.

Y esas palabras a Garrett le rompieron al corazón, pues él sentía lo mismo. Sin ella nada valía la pena. Sin ella había trabajado con cansancio, sin motivación, esperando el día de volver a encontrarla, pero sabiendo que no lo haría. Kate se había escondido muy bien para no toparse con él…, hasta ahora.

_ Sólo dame esta oportunidad_ dijo él_ quiero saber cómo estás… luego puedes mandarme al demonio si quieres.

La infiltrada miró alrededor mientras lo meditaba. Al lado de la cama en que estaba se encontraban unas gazas con sangre, alcohol, y una aguja con la que supuso el hombre le había cocido la herida del brazo. Evitó mirarlo a él, pues le dolía hacerlo. Lo odiaba…, pero al mismo tiempo también lo amaba. Él había sido su esperanza en un pasado. Y ahora esa esperanza ya no estaba.

Al final, decidió que lo mejor era estar en calma, por lo que suspiró resignada, y clavó la vista enfrente, decidida a ser lo más indiferente posible.

_ ¿Qué quieres saber?

Él sonrió, alegre porque le abriera una pequeña ventanita. Aunque, claro, consciente de que esa ventanita podía cerrarse en cualquier momento.

_ ¿Qué pasó con tu hijo?_ fue la primera pregunta.

La mujer esperaba que le preguntara eso, así que no demoró en responder.

_ Primero, es una niña, segundo, no es mi hija, y tercero, la entregué a una familia para que la cuidara…, supongo que está bien.

_ ¿No te has acercado a ella?

_ Por supuesto que no_ frunció el ceño, molesta_ nunca fue mi intención criarla… Sé que no soy una buena madre para ella.

_ ¿Y cómo sabes que es "ella"?

_ Lo revisé en unos documentos de Inteligencia… sólo fue eso, no sé dónde vive ni lo que hace.

_ ¿No te da curiosidad?

_ Claro que no. Ella ahora es como cualquier otra niña de este mundo.

Pero el infiltrado no le creyó. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que le estaba mintiendo.

Sin embargo, apenas Garrett se preparaba para preguntar otra vez, alguien llamó a la puerta.

_ ¿Quién es?_ se alarmó Kate.

_ Tranquila_ le dijo él, levantándose del asiento en que estaba_ llamé a Carlos para que supiera que estabas aquí… debe de ser él.

Y aunque la llegada de su jefe no le alegraba demasiado, de todas formas Kate prefirió eso a quedarse más horas a solas con su ex amado. Así que, mientras el infiltrado iba a comprobar la identidad de la visita, la mujer se sentó, luego se puso de pie, y buscó ropa para vestirse, todo muy despacio. Sentía un vacío en su estómago, y la cabeza le daba vuelas y vueltas, ya fuera por la misión o por su reencuentro con Garrett.

_ Es él_ le avisó el hombre, al regresar al cuarto. No le sorprendió verla ya vestida, con unos jeans anchos y una camisa amarrada en el extremo de abajo para que se ajustara más a su figura. No se veía muy a la moda, pero al menos le cubría el cuerpo.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y Kate supo que debía moverse, así que caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto, seria y cojeando levemente.

_ Quiero verte de nuevo_ le dijo él, reteniéndola del brazo.

_ No.

_ Tenemos más cosas que conversar.

_ ¿Cómo cuáles?_ le miró a la cara_ lo siento, Garrett… o, no, en realidad no lo siento, lo nuestro… ya no existe.

La tomó del rostro, por ambas mejillas, y se observaron fijamente durante unos segundos. Él deseaba besarla, pero ella no desistiría de su decisión, así que le empujó a un lado y luego partió donde su jefe, lista para recibir la atención de un doctor profesional.

Él, en tanto, no se dio por vencido. No tenía a nadie más que a Kate, y a ella le ocurría lo mismo, por lo que persistiría hasta que ella cediera. Así como la había estado siguiendo durante el último año para dar con su paradero, también lo haría de ahora en adelante. La seguiría para protegerla, para estar con ella, aprovechando el tiempo libre que contaba debido a la falta de misiones.

"Soy el mismo Garrett de siempre"- quiso decirle, y se prometió a sí mismo que no pararía hasta que ella estuviera convencida también de aquello.

….

El día anterior yo y Garrett nos habíamos encontrado, y aún me tenía un poco impresionada todo eso. El caso sobre los secuestradores todavía no se cerraba, y la mayoría de los familiares de las víctimas ya habían sido informados. Yo, por mi parte, trataba de no pensar en ello. Mi consciencia me decía que todo estaba bien, pero en mi corazón yo aún sentía la culpa por no haber podido salvarlas.

En casi toda la mañana, mi cerebro se había repartido el tiempo pensando en las ex secuestradas…, y luego en Garrett. Yo no sabía que ese imbécil me había estado siguiendo, y algo me decía que lo seguiría haciendo. Y a pesar de que me molestaba enormemente, también me alegraba saber que no me había olvidado, que continuaba enamorado de mí, porque aunque me costara admitirlo… yo también lo amaba.

Pero definitivamente yo no iba a ceder. Él me había traicionado, así que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que me olvidara de eso. Además, mi cabeza ahora estaba pendiente de otra cosa, mucho más importante que una relación amorosa con Garrett.

Ahora yo caminaba derecho a un jardín de niños.

Cuando me hospitalicé para ser tratada por los médicos, y cuando me sentí mejor también, le exigí a Carlos un teléfono para hacer una llamada. Hace un tiempo que Alice se había comprometido a ayudarme con la niña que una vez había estado en mi vientre, así que decidí ver cómo estaban las cosas. Yo aún no conseguía la información sobre el paradero de ella, pues pensaba hacerlo una vez que terminara la misión de los secuestradores. Y como ahora eso ya estaba solucionado, entonces creí que lo mejor era avisarle a mi cómplice que comenzaría la búsqueda oficial.

Sin embargo, al hablar con ella me topé con una gran sorpresa. Según me había dicho, en el jardín de su hija existía una niña llamada de la misma forma que mi casi hija, y no teníamos dudas de que era la misma. Eso me alegró enormemente, ya que nos ahorraba muchísimo trabajo.

Así que, no lo pensé dos veces, y me escapé del hospital, con mi cuerpo vendado, un abrigo robado, y una chalina para cubrir parte de mi rostro. Zúñiga seguramente me buscaría, por lo que lo mejor era pasar desapercibida.

El jardín donde estudiaba supuestamente mi hija quedaba bastante lejos del hospital, y tuve que tomar dos taxis para llegar. Como era de día, temprano, supuse que los niños aún tenían clases, así que decidí esperar a que salieran.

Tomé asiento en una banquita en la plaza que quedaba al frente del jardín, para tener una mejor visión. Se escuchaban gritos desde adentro del lugar, típico en un ambiente lleno de niños pequeños. Junté mis manos, e inevitablemente las observé. Tenían un par de uñas incompletas, debido a que los secuestradores me las habían dañado, y rasguños en la piel. Eso me desanimó, no porque me doliera, sino porque todo mi cuerpo estaba igual, o peor, de dañado. Una vez yo había sido una chica normal, feliz, había tenido una familia, una vida, una identidad, y ahora…, ahora nada de eso me pertenecía. Yo estaba físicamente irreconocible, con mi cuerpo herido, lleno de cicatrices, moretones y quemaduras, y peor aún, mi forma de ser ya no era la misma. Sin Garrett inevitablemente me había vuelto más fría, menos emotiva… ¿o era al contrario?

"Basta"- me dije. Últimamente yo estaba pensando en estupideces que sólo me entristecían, que sólo me incitaban a llorar, y eso no estaba bien. Cuando una siente dolor, lo mejor siempre era serle indiferente, y eso era lo que yo hacía siempre.

El sonido de un timbre llamó mi atención, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y, ansiosa, comencé a observar cómo poco a poco las madres de los pequeños pasaban a buscarlos, algunas molestas, otras muy alegres de volver a encontrarse con sus amados hijos. Y entre estas últimas se hallaba Alice, que bajó de un auto para acercarse al jardín. Iba vestida de amarillo, con un vestido corto, y unas botas altas, aunque de todas formas continuaba viéndose pequeña. Los tacos tampoco podían hacer milagros.

Una niña de cabello rubio se acercó a ella corriendo, gritando su nombre y extendiendo sus brazos para dejarse abrasar. No pude evitar sentir envidia a eso, a la relación que tenía con su hija. Ambas se abrasaban con amor, con necesidad. Sin embargo, también me alegré mucho de verla tan feliz, a Alice, con una extensa sonrisa, besando ruidosamente a su niñita en brazos.

"¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?"- me preguntó una voz en mi cabeza. Pero la ignoré. Yo simplemente no podía hacer eso, no me podía acercar a mi hija, por mucho que así lo deseara. Ella tenía una familia, una de la cual yo no formaba parte.

Pero cualquier pensamiento de mi parte, malo o bueno, quedó interrumpido por la aparición de un angelito. Una mujer rubia y alta se juntó a Alice, y esperó a que una niñita se le acercara. Era una criatura hermosa, de la misma altura más o menos que la hija de Alice, con su cabello castaño claro, vestida con un pantalón y una linda blusa verde. Era ella, lo supe de inmediato. La tomaron en brazos, al igual que a Annie, y luego ambas madres subieron al auto.

Y cuando Alice, antes de subir al auto, me lanzó una sonrisa significativa, se me hinchó el corazón y una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla al entender que por primera vez había visto a la niña, a ese angelito, a la cosa más hermosa del universo.

"Ella no es mi hija, no es mi hija"- traté de convencerme. Pero me costaba hacerlo. La había visto apenas unos segundos, sin embargo, mi corazón ya la amaba. Iris era ahora el centro de mi mundo.

Y permanecí sentada, consciente de que pronto tendría que volver al trabajo, pero feliz porque también luego hablaría con Alice para que me explicara qué sucedía con mi hija, y cuáles serían los pasos a seguir. De pronto me sentí ansiosa, y llena de vida al saber que tal vez vería de nuevo a mi querida Iris.


	9. EL DÍA DEL PADRE

Hola a todas, me alegra de que lean, y les agradezco enormemente que lo hagan.

En cuanto a ti, Tina, me haces reír con lo loquilla que eres, de verdad. Eres genial, fantástica, te adoro, y me alegraste una vez más con tus comentarios. Me encanta que escribas largos comentarios, y que me cuentes sobre lo que te pasa. Me alegra mucho, amiga, que estudies medicina, yo estudio pedagogía en castellano y filosofía, así que las dos compartimos el gusto por servir a los demás. Te deseo lo mejor en tus estudios, y me alegra que la hayas pasado bien en tu viaje. Yo ya estoy por comenzar a estudiar de nuevo, y espero aprender muchas cosas que me ayuden con la escritura. Ahora te dejo otro capítulo, que es el comienzo de un largo día que vivirá Alice, así que no puedes perderte los otros capítulos. Te mando muchos besitos y cariños, mi amiga y fan número 1.

**EL DÍA DEL PADRE**

Con Bella nos encontrábamos ayudando a mamá, las dos en pijama, bostezando de vez en cuando mientras ondulábamos el cabello rubio de la señora.

_ Con cuidado_ nos advirtió ella_ no quiero que lo quemen.

Y yo sabía que esa advertencia iba más para mi hermana que para mí.

Si bien antes Rosalie adoraba su cabellera rubia, ahora lo hacía mucho más, pues le había costado muchísimo reponerlo de los daños sufridos hace seis años.

Pero ahora brillaba más, y a pesar de sus ya cuarenta y tres años, no se le veía ninguna cana, no como papá, que lucía ciertos sectores blancos en su cabeza debido a la edad.

_ Te vas a ver preciosa_ le aseguré, terminando con los últimos rulos_ papá va a quedar loco.

_ Más le vale, porque no me levanté a las cinco de la mañana por nada.

Solté unas risitas, recordando el fantástico plan que habíamos formado entre las tres: hoy era el día del padre, y pensábamos darle a Emmett un buen desayuno, empezando por mamá, quien se había despertado tempranísimo sólo para ponerse linda. La muy pervertida tenía puesto un corsé rosa, con bordes negros, pantis oscuras, al igual que el colaless que lucía en la mitad de su cuerpo. Se veía muy seductora y sexi.

Y mientras ella lo iba a divertir con sus jueguitos eróticos, yo y mi hermana tendríamos que preparar un rico desayuno para él y luego llevárselo a la cama.

_ Listo_ mamá se levantó del asiento desde donde la peinábamos. Nos miró con una ceja alzada_ ¿qué tal?

_ Pues… _ me hice la dudosa_ ¡te ves genial!

_ Sh_ me indicó que callara_ se supone que tiene que ser una sorpresa.

_ Cierto_ "yo y mi bocota".

_ Igual… _ Bella se puso un poco seria_ como que te quedaba mejor el otro traje.

_ ¿Tú crees?

Y las tres miramos el conjunto de lencería que descansaba al lado del sofá, y el cual le habíamos probado antes a mamá.

No me pareció que tuviera razón. Primero, el otro traje le hacía lucir un poquito más rellenita y no le resaltaba sus dos principales atributos: piernas y busto. Y el que ahora llevaba puesto sí que lo hacía.

Y de pronto, a la vez que guardábamos los utensilios, me sentí entre envidiosa y maravillada, ¿y por qué?, pues por lo espectacular que era mamá. Rosalie había cumplido hace un tiempo ya los cuarenta años, y todavía parecía de la tercera década. Su rostro, hermoso, duro y atractivo no tenía arrugas ni ojeras marcadas, y su cuerpo prácticamente era el de una modelo profesional. Su busto era grande y firme, al igual que sus largas piernas. Ni siquiera los embarazos le habían estropeado su perfecta cintura.

A su lado, yo me veía casi como un espantapájaros. Es decir, prácticamente yo no había heredado nada de ella, ni sus facciones, ni su cabello, ni siquiera su figura. A veces de verdad me parecía una diosa, tal como papá la describía.

_ Deséenme suerte_ nos pidió, subiendo los peldaños de la escalera.

_ ¡Suerteeee!_ susurramos ambas, sonrientes.

Y lo último que pude ver de ella fue cómo se colocaba una rosa en la boca de forma provocadora.

"Quizás qué planea hacer con papá"- pensé, aunque en realidad no me animaba mucho conocer la respuesta. El sexo no era uno de mis temas favoritos.

_ Bueno_ Bella se volteó hacia mí, con sus lentes para la vista puestos. Hace más o menos un año que el oculista le obligaba a usarlos_ ¿qué hacemos?

_ ¿Cómo que qué hacemos?_ le tomé el brazo y comencé a jalarla para que me siguiera a la cocina_ tenemos que hacer el desayuno, ¿no?

_ ¿Y Pato?, él también es su hijo.

_ Pero resulta que su presencia no hará más que molestar, así que mejor lo dejamos durmiendo.

No siguió protestando y me acompañó.

Ya en la cocina, comenzamos a elaborar el más especial, fenomenal, y delicioso también, desayuno de todos. Éste tenía que ser el mejor día que nuestro padre hubiera vivido jamás.

No me costó descubrir que mi hermanita era igual de mala que Emmett para la cocina. Apenas tomaba los huevos, se les quebraban; apenas prendía la cocina, se quemaba; apenas agarraba un cuchillo, se cortaba…, hasta para encender el hervidor era mala, porque ni siquiera se encargaba de verificar que éste estuviese enchufado.

En fin, mientras los ruidos del segundo piso nos indicaban que la sorpresa de mamá si había funcionado, nosotras poníamos las cosas en la mesa del comedor, junto a un enorme regalo en el centro.

"Ojalá le guste"- pensé, refiriéndome al regalo, porque nos había costado bastante hacerlo.

_ Ya_ miré la mesa terminada, apoyando mis manos a cada costado de mi cintura. Examiné la escena minuciosamente. "No estaba nada de mal". Cada asiento contaba con una taza enfrente, la más grande para el anfitrión. Habían huevos revueltos con tocino, salchichas picadas, también un poco de queque, palta para el pan, y mi delicioso pie de limón que maravillaba a tantos en mi restaurant_ ¿crees que hace falta algo?_ le pregunté a Bella.

_ A papá le encantan los huevos, así que más que seguro que no falta nada… y con el regalo, va a ser perfecto.

Le encontré toda la razón.

_ ¡Mamiiii!_ Annie vino bajando por la escalera, corriendo como si estuviese asustada, aunque reía.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ me apresuré a tomarla en brazos, y luego ella me señaló el monstruito que la perseguía. Era Patito, que se había dibujado unos bigotes y nariz de perro, además de ponerse unas orejas de papel encima de la cabeza.

_ ¡Me va a come!_ exclamó mi niñita, divertida.

"Por Dios"- pensé. Estos niñitos se la pasaban jugando todo el día.

_ Deja de molestar a mi hija, perro pulguiento_ le dije en broma.

_ No soy un perro_ se detuvo enfrente de mí_ soy un lobo… aauuuuu_ aulló imitando al animal_ un lobo como papá.

Y ni Bella ni yo pudimos contener la risa. Ambas sabíamos que Emmett jugaba a ser un lobo feroz con mamá, mientras que ella hacía de la inocente caperucita. La pobre se iba a morir de la vergüenza cuando supiera que su hijo menor los había descubierto.

_ En ese caso… _ Bella examinó a Patito_ podríamos hacerte unos bigotes más reales, ¿no crees, Alice?

_ ¿Cómo los tuyos?_ se burló el odioso.

_ Yo no tengo bigotes_ pero Bella de todas formas se cubrió con la mano debajo de la nariz_ para que sepas, me depilo todos los días.

_ Pues no se nota… además de cuatro ojos, eres la hija de chewbacca.

Y yo con mi niña reímos mientras el lobito gritaba "¡Chewbacca cuatro ojos!" alrededor del comedor, esquivando los brazos de Bella que lo querían atrapar.

_ ¿Te despertó?_ le pregunté a mi bebita, conteniendo la risa por el alboroto de mi hermano.

_ Chipi_ contestó, sonriente_ ¿ed abueyo ya depetó?

Afortunadamente, por el desorden del lugar, los crujidos de la cama en el segundo piso no se hacían notar tanto.

_ Ya está por bajar_ le dije, mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla_ ¿lista para un rico desayuno?

_ ¡Quedo hedado!

"De nuevo con el helado"- pensé, aunque no me molesté, al fin y al cabo ella era igual de molestosa que yo.

De pronto Eduardito salió del cuarto, despacio, al parecer recién despertando. Su madre se distrajo por eso, y chocó bruscamente con el sofá, cayendo estrepitosamente y haciéndonos reír.

_ ¡Guaaaaaa!_ se burló Patito.

_ No te burles de mi madre_ le reprendió Edy, que a diferencia de mi pequeña, hablaba muy claro y modulado.

Patricio dejó de reír y cambió su posición a una ofensiva. Le gruñó amenazadoramente a su sobrino.

_ Ni lo pienses_ le advirtió Edy.

_ Grrrr…

_ Ya, ya_ me interpuse entre ambos_ no seas odioso, Pato, es el día del padre, trata de comportarte, ¿sí?

_ Tú no me mandas, hermanita.

_ Te mando todo lo que quiero_ y de la oreja lo moví para que se sentara en la mesa_ ahora quédate tranquilo.

_ Me la vas a pagar, Alice.

_ ¿Eta amenatado a mi mami?_ y Annie mostró sus puños amenazadoramente.

_ No creas que por ser niña no te voy a golpear.

Pero senté a mi niña en otra silla antes de que se pusieran a jugar de nuevo.

_ Oigan_ Bella ya se había levantado e intentaba arreglarse el desordenado cabello_ ¿por qué mejor no vamos a levantar a papá?

La miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer semejante propuesta siendo que sabía que los señores arriba no se encontraban en condiciones de recibir a tres menores de edad?

Pero los niños ya habían aceptado.

_ ¡SÍIII!_ gritaron los tres y luego subieron corriendo al segundo piso.

_ ¿Tú estás loca?_ le dije a mi hermana, aunque no esperé a que contestara, pues también me fui corriendo, para evitar que los pequeños presenciaran alguna escena traumática y desagradable.

Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban ya haciéndolo por segunda vez, ella encima de él, ambos desnudos, y concentrados en llevar a cabo la unión.

_ Te amo tanto_ decía ella, con los ojos cerrados, y sonriendo, dejándose envolver por toda la excitación que su hombre le provocaba. Ambos respiraban ruidosamente.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ Emmett la sujetaba de la cadera, y se esforzaba por hacerla suya con lentitud, para provocarle más placer.

_ Mucho… mucho_ con la excitación cada vez le costaba más hablar.

_ ¿Y por qué?_ Emmett se mordía el labio inferior, sintiendo que el momento tan esperado ya se acercaba.

_ Porque… ay_ ya no podía hablar, su mente se encontraba de pronto cubierta por una nube inmensa y deliciosa de placer.

Sin embargo, cuando Rosalie ya comenzaba a sentir la presencia de su orgasmo, gracias a las penetraciones continuas y rítmicas de su marido, algo les interrumpió.

_ ¡Papá!_ gritó Alice desde afuera. Varios pasos en la escalera les advirtieron que alguien se les acercaba.

Y Rose cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave.

"Oh, no"

La rubia, por mucho que no quisiera, se hizo a un lado y alcanzó a cubrir a su marido y a ella con las sábanas justo antes de que tres pequeños entraran a la habitación.

Emmett todavía trataba de comprender la situación cuando la puerta se abrió.

_ ¡Feliz día!_ gritaron los niños, saltando a la cama, muy sonrientes y contentos.

_ Hola_ el festejado hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para tranquilizar su respiración. Tanto él como su mujer aún lucían sus mejillas rojas debido al ajetreo_ ¿qué los trae por acá?

_ ¿Cómo que qué?_ Bella pasó delante de Alice, como si hubiese olvidado por completo el plan de la mañana_ hoy es tu día, papi_ y lo abrasó sorpresivamente.

_ ¡Abraso!_ propuso Pato y también se abalanzó sobre su padre.

Los otros dos niños se unieron, mientras que Alice y su madre se miraron. La rubia continuaba con la respiración agitada, y las mejillas rojas, claro que esta vez de la vergüenza. Su hija mayor le lanzó una mirada de disculpas por no haber detenido a los pequeños.

_ Gracias, de verdad_ Emmett los hizo para atrás. Sonreía de oreja a oreja_ pero creo que voy a levantarme, será mejor que desayunemos en el comedor.

_ ¡CHII!_ gritó entusiasmada Annie y lo abrasó de nuevo.

_ ¿Qué hacían?_ preguntó curioso Patricio, llevando su mirada desde su padre a su madre, y viceversa.

_ Dormir_ contestó rápido Rosalie, seria y con ese tono de voz que usaba siempre cuando estaba a la defensiva_ ya, vayan para abajo.

_ ¿Y por qué están transpirados?_ ahora fue Eduardito quien habló_ el sudor es producido generalmente como un medio de refrigeración corporal de las personas, y una de sus causas es por respuesta física a la excitación o al miedo, ya que estos estímulos aceleran el pulso cardiaco y causan una mayor producción de calor…

_ Uy, si es tan inteligente_ su madre lo abrasó con fuerza_ ¿quién es el Instein de la familia?, ah, ¿quién es?

_ Se llama Einstein, madre_ le corrigió él, no muy a gusto con los afectos de cariño. Por lo general solía ser un poco frío, aunque no por eso poco encantador.

_ Pobrecito Edward_ opinó Patricio, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de lástima en su rostro_ tiene que soportar al fome de Einstein como hijo y a Chewbacca de polola.

_ Oye_ Emmett intervino antes de que Isabella dijera algo_ tu hermana no es tan alta, Chewbacca medía por lo menos dos metros… Auch!_ su hija le había golpeado en el hombro por gracioso.

_ Ya, vamos chicos.

Y una vez que Bella bajó; Annie besó en la mejilla a su abuelo y volvió a los brazos de su madre; salieron por la puerta y Patricio con Eduardito las siguieron por atrás, discutiendo.

Emmett y Rosalie se miraron por unos segundos. Luego él estalló en risas.

_ Yo no le veo el chiste_ dijo ella, malhumorada y de brazos cruzados.

_ Mi amor… _ se le acercó y le besó el hombro_ mi vida, mi cielo, mi conejita…_ le besó otra vez el hombro_ no tiene por qué enojarse.

_ Estábamos en la mejor parte_ y varias imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza_ no puedo creer que Bella haya sido tan estúpida…

_ Mi amor_ tuvo que contenerse para no seguir riendo_ es su hija, no la trate así.

_ Es que habíamos acordado en que ellas se encargarían del desayuno mientras yo me encargaba de ti… luego bajaríamos con ellos_ lo miró haciendo un puchero_ pero ahora se arruinó todo.

_ Ay, no_ la abrasó con sus musculosos y fuertes brazos_ si igual me hizo gozar harto recién.

_ ¿Sí?

Él se separó un poco para mirarla mejor.

_ Claro que sí_ le habló cariñosamente_ ¿cómo no me va a hacer gozar?, si usted es la criatura más hermosa del planeta, no, del planeta no, del universo entero.

_ ¿Sólo hermosa?

_ Preciosa, maravillosa, magnifica, perfecta, fabulosa, extraordinaria, deslumbrante, radiante, espléndida…

_ Con tantos sinónimos que te sabes, deberías ir a un concurso.

_ Y todavía me quedan como diez, ¿quieres que siga?

Ella sonrió y se dejó alabar por unos minutos más.

_ ¿Por qué todavía no puedo comer?_ alegó Pato, observando con el ceño fruncido el plato con huevo en la mesa.

Los niños ya estaban sentados, al igual que Bella, esperando que el festejado se dignara a bajar. Yo, en tanto, estaba de pie, al lado de mi hija, acariciándole el cabello. Con Bella habíamos aprovechado de vestirnos, así que ya no andábamos en pijama.

_ Tenemos que esperar a papá_ le respondí al odioso_ ya va a bajar.

_ Además_ agregó Eduardito_ son las siete con tres minutos y, considerando que vamos al colegio a las ocho, y que la colación la comeremos a las nueve y media de la mañana, lo más indicado sería que desayunáramos exactamente en doce minutos.

"Este niño siempre tan estructurado"

_ Pues yo voy a comer ahora.

_ Eh, eh_ le advertí a Pato, con un gesto de mi mano_ ni se te ocurra, mira que mamá va a bajar enojada, y se va a enfurecer si te descubre comiendo.

_ Ni que me importara.

Por suerte, antes de que se tragara los huevos, los dueños de casa se dignaron a unírsenos.

Mamá se veía divina como siempre, con un vestido muy coqueto; mientras que papá… pues lucía como todos los días. El jefe le había dado vacaciones hace unos días, luego de acabar su caso con los traficantes, y había aprovechado para vestir casual y ligero en casa. A pesar de la edad, también se conservaba joven, sin que le afectaran mucho las canas. Éstas no lo hacían ver viejo, sino más bien maduro. Y yo sabía que esas canas a mamá la volvían loca.

Sin embargo, estuve a punto de estallar en risas, ya que el muy chistoso se había puesto la rosa que mamá había usado al principio, detrás de la oreja.

_ Te ves demasiado gay_ le dijo Pato.

Y lo que dijeron a continuación no lo escuché bien, pues mi mente recordó algo que había ocurrido el día anterior, algo relacionado a Matías y a Ares. La mayoría los apoyábamos, a excepción del abuelo, claro, aunque el más complicado con el asunto era papá. Ya nos había llegado la fecha de la boda, en un poco más de dos meses, y nuestra madre ya había sentenciado que todos iríamos- aún se encontraba enojada con el abuelo- pero papá no se veía para nada entusiasmado, y a mí me parecía que le preocupaba que su padre, es decir Sirius, le quitara la paternidad o algo así por asistir.

Cuando me volví a enfocar en la conversación, noté que algo no andaba bien, así que me dirigí a Bella para poder saciar mi duda.

_ Oye, Bella_ me miró_ ¿Y Edward?

Mi cuñadito no se veía por ninguna parte, de hecho, tampoco lo había visto llegar en la noche pasada.

_ No lo sé ni me interesa_ y se concentró en el pan que comía.

Miré a papá y a mamá. Ellos también parecían preguntarse lo mismo. Al final fui yo la que se atrevió a preguntar.

_ ¿Aún no se han arreglado?

_ No hay nada que arreglar, él y yo vamos a… _ pero no continuó, ya que observó que su hijo la miraba con atención_ eso es asunto de nosotros.

_ Mi niña_ intervino papá, que todavía llevaba la rosa detrás de la oreja_ he estado hablando con Edward durante los últimos días…

_ Es el colmo, hablas más tú que yo con él.

_ Bueno, tampoco es que hablemos tanto.

Pero papá ya había cometido el error de inmiscuirse, porque ahora Bella parecía más molesta.

_ ¡Es el colmo que pase más tiempo con su suegro que con su polola!

_ Madre_ habló Eduardito, sorprendiéndonos a todos por su interrupción_ usted debe de respetar el trabajo de mi padre, al fin y al cabo consiste en proteger a la ciudadanía, no puede distraerlo…

_ Ah, no_ y Bella se levantó para luego partir hacia su cuarto, encerrándose con un fuerte portazo.

_ Vaya genio_ dije.

_ Es normal, yo también me enojaba.

_ Mentira_ le contradijo su esposo_ usted siempre me comprendía, incluso cuando no debió de haberlo hecho_ y le dio unos cariñosos besos en la mejilla_ siempre ha sido la mujer más buena del planeta.

"Perfecto"- pensé con sarcasmo, pues no me agradaba del todo ser testigo de su increíble amor.

Para distraerme, me dirigí a Pato.

_ ¿Quieres pie de limón, lobo feroz?

_ ¡Sí!_ contestó, alzando sus brazos.

_ Yo también_ reclamó mi bebé.

_ Oye, sí_ mamá miró a mi hermano, mientras yo repartía el pie_ ¿por qué te vistes de esa forma?, que yo sepa no hay ninguna fiesta de disfraces.

_ Porque quiero ser como mi papá, y como él es un lobo, pues yo también… auuuuuu_ volvió a imitar al animal.

Mamá se sonrojó por la vergüenza, seguramente adivinando que su hijo menor los había descubierto alguna vez jugando a la caperucita y el lobo.

Pero yo la ayudé, y desvié el tema hacia uno mejor: el panorama de la tarde. Era el día del padre, así que todos nos mostramos de acuerdo en que debíamos de pasar toda la tarde con papá. Mamá trató de convencerlo de quedarse en casa- la muy pervertida lo quería sólo para ella- pero entre todos nos las arreglamos para convencerlo de que nos acompañara al parque de diversiones. Los niños fueron lejos lo más entusiasmados.

Quedamos en eso, aunque los pequeños primero debían de ir al colegio, algo que a Annie le gustaba bastante desde que una niñita se había convertido en su amiga. Se llamaba Iris, y curiosamente era la misma niña que con Kate nos habíamos propuesto encontrar. Era realmente un amor, muy tranquila y adorable; aunque yo prefería a mi bebé, que era mucho más alocada y ruidosa. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberla encontrado, todavía no se la presentaba formalmente a Kate, ya que primero yo estaba familiarizándome con la madre adoptiva antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Su nombre era Tanya, y era tan adorable como su pequeña, tanto que me había invitado a tomar té a su casa en un par de ocasiones. Ambas estábamos contentas con que nuestras hijas se hicieran amigas, pues hasta el momento no se encontraban muy a gusto en el jardín.

Pero la alegría que eso me causó, no duró mucho, ya que de pronto me di cuenta de que este era el día que yo tanto evitaba, que este era el mes que yo tanto detestaba… que hoy era el día del padre. Siempre me daba pena que llegara esta fecha, que todos celebraran algo que mi niña no podía, aunque, claro, de todas formas festejaba a su abuelo.

Por suerte, mamá se acordó del regalo en el centro de la mesa, y obligó a papá para que lo abriera. Éste no pudo haberse mostrado más contento con su obsequio, pues era un cuadro que enmarcaba un hermoso dibujo de su esposa, usando una vestimenta sexi que resaltaba todos sus atributos físicos.

Sonreímos, felices porque le gustara tanto.


	10. EL PADRE DE ANNIE

Ah, me olvidé de dedicarle el capítulo anterior a Tina, así que se lo dedico, y también le dedico este. Espero que te guste.

Muchos agradecimientos a todas las que leen.

**EL PADRE DE ANNIE**

Edward mantenía el celular pegado a su oreja, y hablaba muy bajo, con mucho cuidado de no llamar la atención, a pesar de estar él solo en el Departamento de Inteligencia. Temía que alguno de sus compañeros entrara en cualquier momento.

_ Emmett me lo prohibió_ decía el colorín, sin quitar la vista de su computador, en donde divisaba la imagen de su querida Bella.

_ Por favor_ le rogó una voz grave al otro lado de la línea.

_ Es que lo que me pides es muy difícil, no sólo Emmett se podría enojar, sino el jefe Gutiérrez, y tampoco es que sea seguro que me crea.

_ Al menos inténtalo, por favor, estoy desesperado.

Justo cuando el colorín iba a hablar nuevamente, la puerta del departamento se abrió y por ella entró Maximiliano, con una bandeja de comida rápida.

_ Te llamo luego_ y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Edward cortó y guardó el celular dentro de su bolsillo_ ¿qué tal?_ saludó al recién llegado.

_ Bien, ¿y tú?, ¿con quién hablabas?_ se sentó y dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa. Su sonrisa estaba reluciente, como en la mayor parte de los últimos cuatro días, pues luego de la cena en el restaurant, su amada Alice le había permitido besarla, e incluso había aceptado un par de salidas. Ahora una posible relación con ella se hacía cada vez más probable. Además, la ausencia de Emmett en la comisaría les había aliviado bastante los deberes, y ahora contaban con más tiempo libre.

_ Me estaba llamando Bella_ mintió Edward, sin que se le notara_ ¿has pensado que tal vez no te haría mal trabajar de vez en cuando?

_ Oh, vamos_ Max le tendió una empanada frita de queso_ Emmett va a regresar en un tiempo más, tenemos que aprovechar el momento.

El colorín puso los ojos en blanco, y se concentró en su computador sin aceptar nada. Su pelea con Bella en el día anterior le había dejado de mal humor, especialmente porque hoy era el día del padre y, por razones de trabajo, no podía disfrutar junto a su hijo. Más encima, la llamada de recién no había hecho más que empeorar su estado de ánimo.

Miró a Max y no pudo evitar expresar su opinión al respecto.

_ Eres un sinvergüenza_ le dijo.

El otro alzó las cejas debido a la sorpresa. Si bien antes con Edward eran amigos, ahora discutían constantemente. El colorín simplemente no consideraba adecuadas algunas actitudes y decisiones que tomaba Maximiliano.

_ No sé a qué te refieres.

_ Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero… Alice no es tonta, Max, algún día se va a enterar.

Y Max se tensó. Dejó de comer la empanada para hablar más cómodamente.

_ Sólo estoy aprovechando la oportunidad.

_ A costa de un hombre que está sufriendo.

_ No me vengas con eso, Edward, a esos tipos no hay que creerles nada, Alice se merece algo mucho mejor que un mentiroso.

_ ¿Acaso tú no eres uno?

_ Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?

_ Sería muy honrado de tu parte que le dijeras la verdad.

_ ¿Para qué?, ¿para que vaya corriendo a sus brazos?

_ La harías feliz.

_ Puedo hacerla feliz de otra forma.

_ No, no puedes, porque Alice no te ama, ¿y sabes por qué no te ama?, porque está enamorada de otro, y en definitiva su corazón le dice que todavía…

_ ¡Cállate!_ le interrumpió molesto.

Y Edward calló, no para darle en el gusto, sino para no generar una posible pelea. Sabía que su compañero jamás se iba a rendir en el inútil esfuerzo por conquistar a Alice.

_ Holaa_ saludó Benjamín, entrando también_ ¿supieron las nuevas?

_ ¿Qué nuevas?_ Edward le estrechó la mano_ ¿Emmett vuelve a la comisaría?

_ ¿Qué?_ Benjamín sintió que por poco no se le detuvo el corazón_ no, por favor, ni siquiera bromees con eso_ tomó asiento. La verdad es que todos agradecían que el detective Cullen se hubiera tomado unas vacaciones, pues éste era muy exigente con todos. Aunque no por eso dejaban de adorarlo. Luego de encender su computador, volvió a hablar_ lo que pasa es que iba saliendo del baño cuando escuché unos rumores.

_ ¿Rumores?_ ahora Max se mostró interesado.

_ Dicen que el jefe quiere dejar el mando para dedicarse a su familia_ tanto el colorín como el otro se sorprendieron_ al parecer anda medio enfermo y Dania con Daphne lo están presionando para que deje la institución.

_ Pero eso es terrible_ expuso Max, que no se podía imaginar la PDI sin Gutiérrez al frente_ ¿quién lo reemplazará?

_ ¿Cómo que quién?_ Benjamín sonrió ampliamente_ no sé ustedes, pero a mí el único que me da confianza es Emmett.

Y Edward también sonrió, comprendiendo la alegría de su compañero.

_ Es cierto_ opinó el pelirrojo_ Emmett ya cumplió sobre los cuarenta años, y lleva más de veinte años en la institución, dudo que el jefe piense en alguien mejor que él.

_ ¿Y ya lo sabe?

_ ¿Emmett?_ Max le asintió_ no, no creo, es sólo un rumor, nada más… Pero si Daphne y Dania están involucradas…, entonces de seguro pasa algo.

Edward y Maximiliano le encontraron toda la razón, pues la mayoría sabía que Gutiérrez no podía resistirse ante los pedidos de las dos mujeres que él más amaba.

_ ¿Dónde está Emmett ahora?_ preguntó Benjamín_ a lo mejor sería bueno advertirle.

_ Está con su familia, recién me envió un mensaje para avisarme que va a ir al parque de diversiones_ respondió Max_ Alice me invitó, pero como tengo trabajo… _ y se encogió de hombros, resignado.

Y el último dato le dio una idea a Edward, una idea para ayudar a aquel hombre tan desesperado que le había pedido ayuda.

Sin embargo, no pudieron continuar con el tema, pues uno de los computadores de pronto comenzó a sonar.

_ ¿Qué rayos…?

Los tres se movieron rápido para ir a dar con el responsable del ruido.

Y cuando supieron la razón, no lo pudieron creer. Los tres se miraron con horror. En la pantalla se mostraba algo que ninguno había esperado: era un aviso desde la penitenciaría, que indicaba el escape de uno de sus criminales más peligroso, uno atrapado hace menos de cinco meses.

Y Edward fue el primero en reaccionar. Tomó el teléfono para llamar a Cullen, consciente de que éste estaba de vacaciones, pero sabiendo que le mataría si no le avisaba.

Maximiliano hizo lo mismo, pero avisando a Gutiérrez, para que luego encomendara la orden de buscar al criminal… uno que seguramente daría más de un par de problemas.

….

El celular de papá sonó, sin embargo no contestó. Colgó y apagó el móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

_ ¿Quién era?_ pregunté.

_ Nadie.

_ Si era del trabajo… _ mamá comenzó a buscar el objeto_ te lo tiro a la basura.

_ Mi amor, no era del… _ ella sacó el celular y comenzó a buscar las llamadas perdidas_ ¿qué va a hacer?

_ ¡Ajá!_ nos miró triunfante, sosteniendo en alto el aparato_ te llamó Edward, y además tienes más de veinte llamadas de la oficina.

_ Mi amor, no puedo evitar que me llamen, no controlo sus vidas.

_ No, no puedes_ y la rubia, como sin querer, arrojó el objeto al primer basurero que encontró.

Papá la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

_ ¿Era necesario?

_ Mira, Emmett Cullen, cuando te advertí que no quería trabajo en tus vacaciones no estaba bromeando. Es el colmo que ni siquiera respeten tus días de descanso, no puedes trabajar todo el tiempo.

_ ¿Sabe, mi niña?_ me dijo papá, aunque sin dejar de mirar a mamá.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Su madre se ve tan sexi cuando se enoja.

"Por Dios"

Preferí ahorrarme la escena de besitos, y me enfoqué en los niños, quienes trataban de mirar disimuladamente a sus abuelos.

Estábamos en el parque de diversiones, tal y como habíamos acordado, disfrutando del día del padre. Papá abrasaba cariñosamente a mamá; Bella se perdía de vez en cuando con tanta gente alrededor; Edy leía unos folletos turísticos que nos habían dado; Patito molestaba a su sobrino cuando pensaba que nadie le observaba; Annie caminaba de mi mano, muy sonriente y entretenida; yo disfrutaba del ambiente y de mi hijita; y la parejita del año, Esme y Carlisle, recorrían el lugar un poco más alejados de nosotros.

_ Oigan_ me acerqué a ellos, ya cansada de los besitos de papá. Annie obviamente venía conmigo_ ¿les molesta si los acompaño?

Esme sostenía un algodón de azúcar con su mano derecha, y con la otra sujetaba firmemente la mano de Carlisle. Ambos sonreían alegres.

_ Claro_ dijo él_ ¿ya te aburriste de los cargantes?

_ Algo así_ supe que se refería a mis padres_ aunque por poco no rompen su record, ya llevaban como cinco minutos sin besarse.

_ ¿Siempre son así de expresivos?

_ Desde que los conozco_ le respondió el tío a su pareja_ claro que en un principio eran más moderados, como él tenía veinticinco y ella apenas diecisiete_ sonrió al recordar esos momentos_ todavía recuerdo la cara de papá cuando mi hermana presentó a su novio, y eso que yo tenía como seis años.

_ Me gusta tu familia_ expresó Esme, mientras reanudábamos la marcha_ me parece muy acogedora.

_ ¿Tú crees?_ dijimos al mismo tiempo el tío y yo, y luego reímos por la coincidencia.

_ No sé_ habló después él_ igual hay cosas malas.

_ Pero se quieren_ repuso la colorina_ eso es lo importante.

_ Rosalie y Emmett se quieren_ aclaró el tío_ porque lo que son mis padres…, hace unos años se iban a divorciar, y debieron de haberlo hecho, porque cada vez parece que se soportan menos.

_ Bueno, no todo es perfecto.

Seguimos caminando y comentando acerca de la familia. Como Esme hace muchos, pero muchos años que no veía a la suya, nos consideraba afortunados de tener una. Ella vivía sola en un departamento, y sólo compartía con la gente que iba a su consulta, pues al parecer aún no podía superar por completo el asunto de Cormac.

Me habría gustado poder hablar a solas con mi nueva tía, para poder compartir las experiencias vividas hace seis años, ya que la última vez que nos habíamos visto antes de que arrestaran a Mclagen, había sido el día en que planeamos el rescate de Rosalie, es decir, de mi madre. Después de eso, nos separamos sin saber mucho de la otra, hasta que Carlisle nos hizo reunirnos de nuevo. Yo quería saber si ella había podido olvidar a Cormac, a su casi hermano, si lo había perdonado o si pensaba en él como un cruel criminal. Sinceramente, me costaba creer que le tuviera rencor, porque Esme siempre se había caracterizado por ser bondadosa y dar segundas oportunidades.

De pronto nos encontramos subiendo la montaña rusa…, montando caballitos…, comiendo helado…, disfrutando de ricos algodones de azúcar…, comprando peluches…, jugando y jugando…

¡Qué día!- ya eran las seis de la tarde y mis pies no querían nada más que descansar. Los niños no tenían caminando de un lugar a otro, en especial Patito, que quería subirse a todos los juegos posibles. Al final, la única que parecía recordar que era el día del padre era mamá, porque lo abrasaba y no paraba de besarlo. Lucían absolutamente enamorados, felices, y no nos desagradó que se alejaran un poco para pasear juntitos y solos. Por suerte se les había ocurrido hacerlo, porque Eduardito los reprendía a cada instante, y Patito ya estaba que vomitaba.

_ ¡Alice!_ me gritó Pato, poniéndose enfrente de mí, con una expresión desafiante. Carlisle le compraba flores a Esme; Bella trataba de convencer a su hijo para que subiera a un juego; y mi niñita se aferraba con fuerza a mi mano, pues no le gustaba estar rodeada de tantos desconocidos_ te reto a algo_ dijo el odioso.

_ ¿A qué?

_ ¿Ves ese juego?_ me señaló con su mano uno en donde se golpeaba con un martillo una pesa para elevar el indicador lo más alto posible.

_ Sí_ afirmé.

_ Apuesto a que no tienes más fuerza que yo.

_ Tengo muchos más años que tú.

_ Pero igual soy más fuerte.

Entrecerré los ojos. No me gustaban los desafíos, y menos si venían de un niñito de siete años. Así que no lo dudé un segundo más.

_ Está bien_ solté a mi pequeña para estrechar la mano de mi hermano_ trato hecho_ lo solté. Ambos sonreímos_ pero más te vale que la apuesta sea buena.

_ El que pierde le sirve de esclavo al otro por una semana entera.

_ Y le lava la ropa.

_ Pero yo no sé lavar ropa.

_ Pues aprende.

Mi tono desafiante lo entusiasmo y aceptó.

"Ja, vas a tener que lavar todos mis calzones, Pato".

Nos encaminados al juego, a paso veloz compitiendo en quién llegaría primero.

_ ¡Te voy a ganar!_ gritó Patricio, ahora corriendo.

Probablemente mi actitud era sumamente infantil e inmadura, pero no me importó, con tal de callarle la boca a ese odioso.

Sin embargo, no terminé la carrera, pues…

"Annie"_ la recordé y me di cuenta de que mi mano no la sujetaba.

Miré hacia atrás, buscando alguna melena larga y rubia…, pero no vi a ninguna.

"Ay, no, no, no"

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ me preguntó Pato, regresando a mi posición.

Mi corazón ya se había acelerado, y la desesperación ya se había apoderado de mí en menos de un segundo. Observé a mi hermano con expresión horrorizada.

_ ¡Annie no está!

….

Annie se encontraba asustada. Nunca antes se había perdido y ahora no podía localizar con claridad a su amada madre.

La multitud se movía rápidamente alrededor de ella, ignorándola, empujándola, y ella comenzó a llorar con angustia, con miedo. Su madre nunca la dejaba sola, y menos en un lugar tan atestado de gente donde cualquiera podía aprovechar el descuido para hacerle daño.

Las personas la observaban con lástima, con curiosidad, y otros simplemente seguían de largo sin siquiera notarla.

"¡Quedo a mi mamá!"

Pasaron minutos, pero para Annie fueron meses, años incluso. No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. No veía a Alice por ninguna parte, y tampoco a sus abuelos. De un momento a otro, su tarde familiar se había convertido en una horrenda pesadilla.

De pronto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, alguien cogió de la mano a la niña perdida. Annie lo siguió, dejando de llorar, aunque con más miedo todavía.

La llevó para apartarla un poco de la multitud, y luego la tomó en brazos, notando el temor que la pequeña sentía.

_ Tranquila_ comenzó a decirle, en voz baja_ no voy a hacerte daño.

_ Quedo a mi mamá_ reclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

El desconocido no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella actitud le recordaba mucho a otra persona.

_ ¿Y dónde está tu madre?

_ No te_ se encogió de hombros_ quedo bajame_ y procedió a forcejear un poco.

_ Está bien, está bien_ la bajó al suelo_ si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarla.

Annie frunció el ceño aún más. Su madre siempre le había enseñado a desconfiar de los extraños. Pero eso era algo que la pequeña aún no lograba comprender, pues su inocencia le hacía ver al mundo con otros ojos.

_ ¿De vedas?

_ Claro que sí_ volvió a tomarla en brazos, y esta vez la niña no sintió temor_ digamos que soy como tu nuevo amigo.

_ ¿Mi amigo?

_ Supongo que debes de tener varios, pero nunca es malo tener uno más.

No, Annie por el momento no tenía más amigos que Eduardito, Patricio y la pequeña Iris, pues sus compañeros del jardín la aislaban debido a que era hija de una madre soltera. Así que no hizo más que sonreír cuando el hombre le ofreció su amistad. Y le creyó absolutamente todo.

_ ¿Está sola tu mamá?_ le preguntó su nuevo amigo, caminando de nuevo hacia la multitud.

_ No, vinedon mi abueyo y mi tio.

_ ¿Tus abuelos?_ la respuesta no le agradó para nada_ ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu mamá?

Annie hizo memoria observando los alrededores. Había muchas personas, pero nadie que le pareciera familiar.

_ ¿No es esa?_ el hombre le señaló un grupito de gente, que por lo visto consolaban a una mujer de cabello largo y negro, y silueta menuda.

La pequeña no se paró a pensar cómo el extraño la había reconocido, pues en cuanto divisó a su madre, sintió que la euforia la llenaba por completo. Y luego le asintió al hombre para que se acercara a tal grupito.

_ ¿Estás segura que no sabes dónde pudo haber ido?_ preguntó papá, sosteniendo la mano de su esposa.

Tanta pregunta ya me tenía histérica. Yo les había repetido una y otra vez que no sabía nada, que la había perdido de repente.

"Eres una pésima madre, Alice"

_ A ver_ intervino mamá_ yo creo que deberíamos de llamar a los carabineros, podrían haberla secuestrado o… _ se detuvo ante mi expresión horrorizada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así?

"Ay, mi niñita"

Yo siempre había evitado que Annie pasara por malos momentos, incluso había considerado la posibilidad de retirarla del jardín con tal de que no sufriera.

"Y ahora soy la culpable de perderla"

Quise que la tierra me tragara para castigarme.

_ Ya, ven para acá_ papá me abrasó por un costado_ va a aparecer, hay que tener fe.

_ ¿Y si no?_ yo estaba a punto de llorar.

_ Va a aparecer_ repitió_ no te vas a dar ni cuenta cuando la vuelvas a ver.

_ ¡Mamaaaaa!

Todos nos extrañamos. El grito había provenido de una niña pequeña, cuya voz se parecía mucho a…

_ ¡Annie!

La vi corriendo entre la multitud hacia mí, sonriente y cargando una flor en su mano.

_ ¡Mamaaa!

Se arrojó a mis brazos y la estreché con toda la fuerza que pude. La besé y la besé en la mejilla.

_ ¿Ves?_ dijo papá_ no te diste ni cuenta.

_ Son unos exagerados_ opinó Bella_ no se perdió ni media hora.

Sentí un alivio inmenso. Por un momento yo había creído que no la volvería a ver, y ahora…, ahora ella volvía a estar junto a mí.

_ Te amo, te amo_ le dije, entre un beso y otro.

_ Bueno_ papá alzó la voz para que lo escucháramos_ imagino que la celebración va a continuar, ¿no?

_ Pues… _ Bella se mostró aburrida_ no sé ustedes, pero estoy cansada, con Jacob hoy paseamos a cinco perros en la mañana, así que me voy a la casa.

_ Oh, vamos_ le reproché_ se supone que es el día del padre.

_ ¿Y qué?, yo no soy padre.

_ Gracias_ dijo molesto papá.

Pero no íbamos a convencer a mi hermana ni aunque lo intentáramos, primero, porque era difícil razonar con ella, y segundo, porque yo sabía que en cierto modo ella tenía el derecho a estar desmotivada, al fin y al cabo su pareja, el padre de Eduardito, no se había dado el tiempo de compartir con nosotros.

Así que, una vez que Bella y su hijo se fueron, decidimos modificar el panorama y nos encaminamos a la casa, en donde prepararíamos unas pizzas para ver películas.

Yo iba más atrás con Annie, todavía abrasándola en brazos, mientras el resto reía sobre unos chistes que lanzaba papá- al parecer acerca de las "rubias", porque mamá le daba golpecitos de vez en cuando.

_ Mami_ me dijo de pronto mi niña, que no había hablado mucho desde su regreso.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le di un fuerte besote en la mejilla.

_ E que… _ me tendió la flor de su mano_ toma.

Era una rosa muy similar a la que me llegaban constantemente a la ventana de mi habitación.

_ Gracias_ la recibí, un poco consternada_ ¿la recogiste de algún jardín?

_ Mi amigo me da do.

Ante eso, me detuve. "¿Un amigo?"

_ ¿Estuviste con alguien, Annie?

_ Con mi amigo_ respondió sin ningún problema_ hache poco.

A situación no me agradó para nada. Es decir… ¿quién carajo se había acercado a mi pequeña, y más encima se sentía con el derecho de regalarle algo?

_ Me diyo que de da pasada.

"¿Qué?"

Miré la rosa. ¿Sería posible que el mismo individuo que me mandaba las rosas al cuarto fuera el mismo que se había encontrado con mi hija?, y de ser así… ¿por qué?

_ ¡Ey!_ nos llamó papá_ ¿se piensan quedar allí todo el día?

Annie me jaló del brazo y no tuve otra opción que alcanzar al resto. Pero no dejé de pensar en el extraño incidente. Por mucho que mi niña no le diera importancia, a mí de todas formas me molestaba que un desconocido se le hubiera acercado, aunque fuera con buenas intenciones.

….

La reunión en casa había resultado ser mucho más divertida de lo esperado. Bella se había encerrado en su cuarto, sin ganas de hacer nada; pero el resto habíamos disfrutamos bastante. Decidimos ver una película animada- por los niños presentes- y comimos casi hasta reventar. Mamá y papá no dejaron de abrasarse en un buen rato, hasta que Patito se les arrojó encima para separarlos. Ese odioso resultaba a veces ser muy insoportable.

Debido a lo tarde que era, Esme terminó aceptando la oferta de Carlisle de quedarse a dormir, y se acomodó en el cuarto de su pololo, para nada incómoda con el hecho de que durmieran juntos. Eso me gustaba de la mujer: era muy poco mal pensada. Aunque en realidad me costaba imaginar que ella se sintiera incómoda o reacia a entregarse físicamente a él, pues ya llevaban unos cuantos meses juntos, y se veían bastante enamorados.

Por otro lado, mi niñita y yo no nos habíamos separado en ningún momento. Ella había estado fascinada viendo Toy Story 3, y hasta lloró al final, pues le encantaban las dos películas anteriores. Pero yo no me había podido concentrar mucho en eso, pues mi cabeza sólo pensaba en una cosa: el desconocido amigo de mi hija.

Incluso ahora, que ya la mayoría estaba durmiendo en sus habitaciones, y yo me encontraba en la cocina, casi a las doce de la noche, me costaba dejar de pensar en eso. Y es que… ¿quién podría habérsele acercado?, ¿y con qué intenciones?, ¿por qué le había dicho que me entregara una rosa?

Eran muchas las dudas que surgían en mi cabeza, así que opté por prepararme un café para matar el tiempo. Aún no me sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para ir a dormir. Pero, a pesar del extraño incidente en el parque, el día había sido bastante mejor que en años anteriores, pues la ausencia del padre de Annie ni siquiera se había mencionado. Eso era un gran avance.

Annie ahora dormía recostada en su camita, seguramente abrasando su peluche favorito, y me dieron muchas ganas de ir a acompañarla, no para dormir, sino para contemplarla. Pero preferí hacerlo más tarde, cuando me tomara el café, al fin y al cabo ya había puesto a hervir el agua.

Y cuando comencé a verter las cucharadas de azúcar en la taza, los recuerdos de una amiga aparecieron en mi cabeza.

"Kate"

Sonreí al pensar en ella, en esa infiltrada que antes me hacía llamarla Dana. Era realmente una gran mujer, muy sacrificada, y la verdad es que me moría de ganas por verla, sobre todo después de la última vez en que la había visto.

Curiosamente Iris pertenecía al mismo jardín en que estudiaba Annie, y por lo mismo no había sido difícil encontrarla. Se lo conté inmediatamente a Kate, y un día en el jardín, a la salida, la vi allí, sentada y observando cómo su hija se iba del lugar. Mis ojos no me engañaban, y yo estaba segura de haberla visto llorar. ¿Y quién no?, al fin y al cabo era la hija que había deseado ver durante años, aunque ella se lo negara.

Pero acercarse a Iris tampoco había sido la cosa más fácil del mundo. Annie y ella se llevaban de maravillas, y eso facilitaba el asunto, pues pasaban bastante tiempo juntas, en el jardín, en casa de ella, en la mía, en el parque…, pero siempre la acompañaba su madre, Tanya, que era bastante sobre protectora, al igual que su tía, Irina. Ambas eran las únicas cuidadoras de la pequeña. Según me había contado Tanya- nos caíamos bastante bien- su esposo la había abandonado hace unos años por otra mujer, así que no había tenido otra opción que quedarse sola con su hija, aunque, claro, la aparición de su hermana Irina ayudó mucho.

Así que, antes de poder presentar a Iris a mi amiga, primero yo debía lograr que Tanya me tuviera la confianza suficiente para dejar a su hija a solas conmigo, porque Kate no se podía aparecer con ella presente. Y lo peor era que Tanya ni siquiera trabajaba, pues el sueldo de su hermana bastaba para mantenerse las tres. Por lo que no había un horario que nos facilitara el asunto.

Pero lo bueno, y realmente bueno, era que Iris se había encariñado bastante conmigo y con mi familia, así que seguramente confiaba en mí.

"Unos días más y listo"- pensé, confiada de mis capacidades de convencimiento.

Y de pronto, me sobresalté al escuchar que la puerta de la cocina se abría.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó papá, cerrando la puerta.

_ Casi me da un infarto_ aunque le sonreí_ ¿qué haces abajo?, creí que mamá no te daría descanso.

Soltó unas risitas por mi insinuación, pues yo sabía que los muy pervertidos seguramente habían estado teniendo sexo.

_ En realidad tu madre se durmió rápido_ dijo, haciéndose el triste_ además_ me miró sonriente_ ya no tenemos quince años, no lo hacemos todos los días.

_ Pues en estos días que estás estado aquí de vacaciones, yo los he escuchado todos los días.

_ ¿Tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarnos?_ se hizo el enojado.

Mi dormitorio quedaba al lado del matrimonial, así que, como a veces me costaba bastante dormir, oía sus ruidos y sus risitas de amor.

_ Bueno, supongo que mamá se lo merece_ dije, para cerrar el tema. No me agradaba mucho comenzar a hablar de sexo con papá_ ¿quieres café?

_ Está bien_ tomó asiento en una silla, al lado de la mesita pequeña que teníamos en la cocina_ ¿y tú, por qué no estás en la cama con Annie?

Serví ambos cafés, los dejé sobre la mesa, y luego me senté para responderle.

_ Tengo mucho calor_ mentí, ya que esa no era realmente la razón, aunque en verdad ni siquiera yo sabía muy bien la razón_ además me duele la guata_ y masajeé mi abdomen, que ahora estaba duro y grande debido a las pizzas de recién_ creo que mañana voy a despertar derechito al baño.

_ ¿Y qué dices de mí?_ era verdad, su guata estaba igual de grande que la mía_ comí por lo menos dos pizzas completas.

_ Y eso que mamá fue quien te detuvo.

Sonreímos a la vez que disfrutábamos de nuestros cafés. El mío era normal, aunque con un poquito de crema para darle más sabor. No me gustaba muy amargo. Pero el de papá era muy cargado, con poca azúcar, tal como a él le encantaba.

Permanecimos así, bebiendo en silencio, a gusto con la presencia del otro. Sinceramente yo adoraba estar con papá, pues era un hombre realmente encantador. Siempre me animaba, además de que su apoyo hace unos años era algo inolvidable. Él se había encargado de que yo fuera lo que era ahora, y durante el embarazo había sido el más entusiasmado con la idea de ser abuelo. Desde que mi hija nació que la consentía como a su propia hija, y yo suponía que eso lo hacía para disculparse de mí por no haberme podido tratar de esa manera cuando yo era pequeña. Pero yo no le guardaba rencor alguno, sino mucho, pero mucho agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, a pesar del silencio, pude notar inquietud en la mirada de papá. Parecía deseoso de decirme algo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ le pregunté, luego de dejar la taza en la mesa.

Me miró de inmediato, dejando a un lado la taza también. Sus ojitos se volvieron serios, y su sonrisa se apagó inesperadamente. Su ceño fruncido me indicó que lo que ocurría era algo serio. Pero no me pude imaginar qué podía ser, pues en todo el día papá se había mostrado de lo más alegre… ¿o acaso se había enterado de algo hace poco?

En fin, para descubrirlo, decidí prestarle atención. Aunque demoró varios segundos en hablar.

_ Mi niña_ parecía que le costaba entrar en el tema_ hace tiempo que quiero hablar de algo con usted.

"¿Hace tiempo?"- me extrañé.

_ Verás_ prosiguió, tocando con las gemas de sus dedos los bordes de la taza_ sé que es un tema delicado para ti, y entiendo y respeto que lo sea, para mí también lo sería… pero_ me miró, dejando de mover sus dedos. Algo en mi interior me advertía que lo siguiente no iba a ser muy agradable_ creo que es momento de que aclaremos las cosas de una vez.

_ ¿Aclarar?_ fruncí el ceño_ no entiendo.

Suspiró con pesar. Parecía muy afectado. ¿Tendría que estarlo yo también?

_ Bueno_ continuó_ hoy es un día especial, ¿no crees?

Y entendí a la claridad. El día del padre…, un tema delicado para mí…, todo llevaba sólo a un lugar, y yo no estaba para eso ahora.

_ Voy a dormir_ dije de pronto, levantándome para lavar la taza_ se me quitó el calor.

_ Alice…

Le ignoré y fui al lavaplatos, consciente de que mi actitud no era la mejor. Siempre hay que afrontar los problemas, no escapar como yo lo hacía ahora. Pero… ¿acaso yo me encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para enfrentarlo?

Lavé la taza y me volteé derecho a la puerta, pero una mano sostuvo mi brazo e impidió mi escape.

_ Por favor, Alice, sólo quiero aclarar unas dudas.

Lo miré, y me sorprendió la piedad con que me observaba.

Supe que era inevitable el asunto, ya que durante todos estos seis años nadie me había enfrentado al respecto. Así que decidí que era mejor sacarme el peso de una vez y por todas, de forma rápida y concisa.

_ Está bien_ me resigné, sentándome otra vez_ pero que sea rápido, de verdad tengo sueño_ no pude evitar ser un poco antipática, pues mi defensiva ya se había activado.

Tomó asiento en la silla frente a mí, y juntó sus manos antes de hablar. Quise apurarlo, pero preferí no hacerlo, para no verme tan desesperada. Incluso mi corazón ya se había acelerado.

_ Bueno_ comenzó, observando con atención mis ojos. "Ni se te ocurra llorar"- me ordené_ creo que sabes que quiero hablar sobre el padre de Annie.

_ Sí_ fui cortante. Una opresión en el pecho hizo que me sintiera mal, aunque traté de no prestarle atención, y seguí con la conversación_ ¿qué hay con eso?

_ Bueno… sé quién es el padre de Annie.

En cierto modo, su afirmación no debió de haberme sorprendido, pues él era el jefe de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, me sorprendí, y no pude decir nada.

_ Mire, mi niña, lo que menos quiero es hacerla sufrir…

_ ¿Sufrir?_ no supe a lo que se refería_ ¿por qué?

_ Porque… mira_ me pareció que se estaba yendo totalmente por las ramas_ te quiero mucho, te amo, eres una hija espectacular…

_ ¿Pero?_ me adelanté_ por favor, papá, de verdad tengo sueño.

_ Está bien, está bien_ suspiró de nuevo con pesar_ es que… bueno, durante estos seis años no he podido evitar notar que has estado un poco sola… No me refiero a tu hija, ni a nosotros, tienes una familia que siempre te va a apoyar…, pero…, bueno, nunca te has mostrado muy interesada en conocer hombres.

Me sentí incómoda, obviamente.

_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que sepas la identidad del padre de Annie?

_ Que por culpa de él no sigues adelante.

¿Qué yo no seguía adelante? Sus palabras me resultaron un poco duras, pues yo sí que me esforzaba por continuar con mi vida, y lo había logrado sin dudas.

_ Aún no entiendo por qué hablamos de él ahora.

_ Porque quiero que aclaremos unos asuntos, Alice_ una de sus manos se posó sobre la mía_ verás, Jasper no fue del todo sincero contigo.

Escuchar su nombre fue un duro golpe, y me sobrecogió mucho la naturalidad con que lo sacaba a flote, como si no fuera un hombre muerto.

_ Sé que Jasper Whitlock es el padre de Annie_ continuó ante mi silencio_ lo comprobé con un examen de ADN, aunque no era estrictamente necesario, pues se parecen bastante el uno al otro… El asunto es que el hecho de que te hubiera dejado embarazada no quiere decir que te haya amado de verdad.

"¿Ah?"- ahora sí que me quedé helada, inmóvil. Su afirmación era tan inesperada…, y tan absurda al mismo tiempo.

_ No sé qué quieres decir_ le dije, con una sonrisa de incredulidad en mi rostro_ yo…

_ Alice_ ahora tomó mis dos manos_ sé que Jasper mantuvo una relación contigo durante el caso de Mclagen, así como sé que te propuso matrimonio y que te pidió que escaparan juntos.

Eso también debía de haberlo supuesto, aunque de todas formas no me cuadró, pues… ¿de verdad Jasper le había revelado eso? Yo pensaba que sólo nosotros dos lo sabíamos, al fin y al cabo su plan era escapar de toda la policía, y eso también incluía a Emmett.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con eso?_ continué_ supongo que te lo tenía que rebelar, ¿no?, eras su jefe.

_ Sí, y porque…, porque fui yo quien le dio la orden de hacer todo eso_ sus palabras me inmovilizaron de momento_ Alice, para Jasper siempre fuiste su trabajo, nada más.

"¿Qué?"

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, pues… ¿Qué Jasper había recibido órdenes de pedirme matrimonio?, no, eso era imposible, nuestro amor había surgido con el tiempo, no…, es que…, NO…, yo ni siquiera debía de estar dudándolo.

Me levanté del asiento, no porque deseaba irme, sino porque no se me ocurría nada más para hacer. Mi cuerpo ahora estaba inquieto, impaciente.

_ Alice…

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ le interrumpí_ ni siquiera estuviste allí…

_ Claro que estuve allí_ se mantuvo sentado y sereno_ Jasper te odiaba, Alice, desde que empezaste a inmiscuirte en sus asuntos, siempre ha detestado que dificulten su trabajo, y a ti no te vio más que como un obstáculo más…

_ No_ volví a interrumpirle_ te equivocas, él…

_ Él seguía mis órdenes_ ahora él me cortó_ ¿o acaso no encuentras sospechoso que alguien que te odia de pronto comience a tratarte bien, e incluso llegue a amarte?_ ante eso no supe qué decir. Sí, era cierto, Jasper me había odiado, pero…, bueno, el amor a veces aparecía de repente. Pero tampoco había sido tan de repente… ¿o sí?

_ No_ volví a decir, negando con mi cabeza_ no…, él…, no…

_ Alice_ ahora se puso de pie y me miró de frente_ cuando supe que estabas en la pandilla de Cormac, no dudé en pedirle a mi infiltrado que interviniera para que te fueras de allí_ eso yo lo sabía, pues el mismo Jasper me lo había revelado_ y él no se mostró muy de acuerdo, pero debido a la amistad que conservábamos, lo hizo y me prometió que te mantendría a salvo... por eso, cuando ya no sabía qué más hacer para convencerte de dejar la pandilla, decidió aprovechar el interés que mostrabas hacia él, para enamorarte_ su mano fue directo a mi mejilla_ y lamento decir que le funcionó.

Callamos durante unos segundos, y cada vez sentí que todo era más ridículo. Jasper me amaba, de eso yo no tenía duda. ¿Cómo no me iba a amar? Ambos nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro, era imposible que…

_ Puede que haya sido así_ dije al fin_ que le hayas ordenado sacarme y eso, pero él también acabó enamorándose de mí… _ y no continué al ver que negaba con un movimiento de su cabeza.

_ Yo me encontraba con él cada cierto tiempo, y perdona, pero jamás se mostró a gusto contigo, para él sólo eras una niña caprichosa que entorpecía su trabajo, y esa vez que te llevó al motel fue realmente una tortura.

_ ¿Qué?_ me costaba creer que le hubiera contado lo del motel_ pero…, no, no…

_ Alice_ su otra mano también se fue a mi otra mejilla_ los infiltrados saben mentir, se entrenan para eso, y él mío era el mejor en eso, créeme.

Y no le creí. Yo había visto amor en los ojos de Jasper…, habíamos hecho el amor…, él había llorado por mí…

Sin embargo, recordé las palabras que una vez Kate también me había dicho; palabras que expresaban lo mismo que papá. Ella opinaba igual que él, ambos desconfiaban del amor de… ¿de mi Jasper?

_ Pero… _ no se me ocurría qué decir para debatirlo_ pero al final nos íbamos a escapar, antes de que Mclagen…

_ No, mi niña_ sus manos movieron mi cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos_ siempre supe todo lo que hacían, y esa vez en que escapaban sólo fue una de sus tácticas para entregarte a mí. En ese momento él ya sabía que yo era tu padre, y no te lo dijo para evitar que huyeras de mí, por lo sucedido en el cine_ supe que se refería a mi declaración_ ambos creímos que sería más fácil traerte a mí sin que supieras la verdad… al final, todo lo hizo bajo mis instrucciones. Incluso yo le compré el anillo que te regaló.

"Noooooooooooooooooo…"

Tomé asiento de nuevo, pero esta vez porque no me podía mantener en pie. Mi cabeza estaba que reventaba con tantas cosas, con tantas sorpresas.

"Jasper… mi Jasper… ¿me engañó?"

De pronto ya no pude contener más las lágrimas, y comencé a llorar silenciosamente.

_ Mi niña_ se acomodó a mi lado_ de verdad lamento tener que decirte estas cosas, por mí te las habría ocultado para siempre.

¿Que me las habría ocultado? ¿Es que acaso quería que yo viviera en una mentira? ¿Y es que acaso la verdad era mejor? Seis años engañada… ¿y yo le había entregado todo mi corazón a un… mentiroso?

_ ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?_ pregunté, con la voz quebrada.

_ Porque considero que ya es hora de que le des una oportunidad a alguien que de verdad te ama_ me acarició la mejilla_ mi niña, Max es un buen hombre.

Y desvié la mirada de inmediato. ¿Ahora me hablaba de Max?

_ ¿Pretendes… pretendes que de la noche a la mañana deje de amar a… y me fije en Max?

_ Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y pensando en un hombre que no te amó jamás, y que más encima está muerto, no lo vas a lograr.

Solté un sollozo, y de repente sentí ganas de que Jasper estuviera vivo. Yo estaba dudosa. Por un lado mi padre parecía decir la verdad, y mi cabeza me decía que su teoría era la más aceptable. Pero por el otro lado…, mi corazón creía aún en esos ojitos verdes que tantas veces me habían cautivado.

"¿Por qué tuviste que morir, Jasper?"

De estar vivo, le preguntaría sobre lo nuestro, sobre Emmett, sobre sus sentimientos…

¿Y qué habría pasado si Cormac no lo hubiera matado?- me preguntó una voz en la cabeza. Y supe la respuesta como si siempre la hubiese sabido: nada, eso habría pasado. Emmett tenía razón, yo había vivido en un cuento de hadas, en una mentira donde nunca había existido amor alguno.

_ Por favor, Alice_ recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro_ te amo, y todavía veo a esa niñita inocente que una vez había creído enamorarse de mí_ sonrió al recordar eso, aunque yo no pude hacerlo_ eres muy inocente, Alice, y eso no es malo, para nada, pero…, algunos pueden aprovecharse de eso… Jasper está muerto, lleva seis años muerto, y ya es hora de que tomes en cuenta que tienes una hija que podría necesitar a un hombre que la eduque… No pierdas tu tiempo pensando en un hombre que no te merece.

Y lloré más aún. La mentira me había destrozado, por mucho que mi corazón insistiera en que todo era una ridiculez. ¿Es que cómo mi padre me mentiría con algo así? Además, todo calzaba, todo. Y de pronto me sentí una estúpida por haberle creído a Jasper; y más estúpida aún por haberme encontrado seis años enamorada de él, esperando que de milagro apareciera a buscarme.

"Soy tan tonta, tan estúpida"

Nunca antes me había sentido tan humillada; y es que yo le había creído todo, le había entregado todo. Pero papá y Kate tenían razón, de haberme amado de verdad Jasper me habría revelado lo de mi padre, no había otra explicación al respecto.

Y mientras los demás dormían, yo continué llorando sobre el hombro de papá, agradeciendo sus caricias, y agradeciendo también su sinceridad. Era cierto que había tardado seis años en contármelo, pero al menos lo había hecho.

El dolor en mi corazón no iba a sanar luego, de eso estaba segura, pero ahora mi cabeza tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Hace unos días que yo intentaba mejorar mi relación con Max, saliendo con él de vez en cuando, pero ahora…, ahora todo iba a cambiar. Max merecía mi amor, y por lo mismo se convertiría definitivamente en mi pareja. Tal vez así el dolor se iría más luego y por fin yo podría olvidar a ese mentiroso infiltrado que una vez había asegurado amarme de verdad.


	11. ZÚÑIGA AL MANDO

Hola, chicas, perdonen si demoré un poquito más en actualizar, pero he estado con deberes y no he tenido tiempo para actualizar. Pero ahora tienen un nuevo capítulo, y espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios.

Le dedico el capítulo a Tina, y te mando muchos saludos y besitos, amiga, te deseo lo mejor.

**ZÚÑIGA AL MANDO**

Muchos decían que el tiempo siempre lograba calmar las penas, y para mí, en dos meses, si bien el dolor no había desaparecido, al menos ya no me rompía el corazón. De noche había llorado bastante, por la desilusión, por la rabia, por todo. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza que el hombre que no había olvidado durante estos seis años no me había amado nunca. Pero… ¿qué más le iba a hacer? Annie era mi hija, apenas tenía cinco añitos, y yo no podía pasarme llorando todos los días. Aunque doliera, por ella debía hacer el esfuerzo de salir adelante, y para eso mi primer paso había sido hablar claramente con Maximiliano sobre nosotros. Obviamente, tal como yo esperaba, él aceptó con gusto mi propuesta de pololeo, así que ahora…, ahora yo era la pareja oficial de este integrante del Departamento de Inteligencia.

Y lo mejor de todo era que ese hecho me entusiasmaba más de lo pensado. Ya llevábamos un mes y siete días pololeando, y las cosas funcionaban muy bien. Él trabajaba mucho, tal como Edward lo hacía, por lo que nos veíamos sólo por las noches, cuando él acababa su turno. Lo mejor de él, sin dudas, era su entusiasmo, pues siempre, siempre, se daba el tiempo para estar conmigo. No había pasado un día sin que no me dijera que me quería; sin que no me regalara flores o chocolates; sin que no me abrasara. Era un verdadero encanto.

Y ahora por fin yo estaba segura de que este hombre más temprano que tarde acabaría enamorándome.

_ Es genial que me acompañes_ me dijo Max, mientras caminábamos_ espero que Edward no se encuentre, cada vez está más insoportable.

Y yo deseé lo mismo, aunque no por esa razón.

Ambos nos dirigíamos al Departamento donde él trabajaba, supuestamente porque yo deseaba visitarlo, cuando en realidad yo le había mentido para poder acceder a los computadores de dicho lugar. No era que lo estuviera usando, sino…, sólo aprovechaba el momento.

Mi plan era contactar a Kate, pues esta tarde yo saldría con Annie y con Iris al zoológico, y mi intención era invitar a la madre de esta última, ya que Tanya no nos acompañaría. Por fin esta mujer me daba la posibilidad de estar a solas con Iris.

Pero, lamentablemente, Kate jamás me había dado un número o algo para contactarla, así que, gracias a la ingenuidad de mi querido Max, yo iba a ingresar a Inteligencia para buscar algún número para dar con Kate. Entre tantas cosas que guardaban esos computadores, en alguna parte debía de haber datos sobre mi amiga.

Caminamos por los pasillos de Criminalística, donde hace tiempo que yo no estaba. La verdad es que con mi hija y el trabajo, me costaba tener tiempo para visitar a los muchachos de la brigada. De ellos yo sabía muy poco, a excepción de Carlisle, que vivía en la misma casa.

Pero sin duda que mi cerebro no olvidaba este lugar, con todas las cosas que yo había vivido. Aquí mismo, en este mismo departamento yo había escogido llamarme Alice; aquí mismo mi vida como infiltrada había comenzado, para luego transformarse en lo que era ahora.

_ ¿Te vas a quedar mucho rato?_ preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Íbamos tomados de la mano, casi a punto de llegar_ no tengo mucho por hacer, así que tal vez…

_ En realidad, sólo estoy de pasada_ le sonreí_ tengo que pasar al restaurant ya no más… Tenía ganas de verte antes de ir, porque tal vez vaya a llegar tarde a casa.

Eso lo conmovió, y no pudo evitar besarme en los labios. Esa era otra cosa positiva de él: su tendencia a creer todo lo que le decían. Se parecía a mí.

Dejó de besarme para abrir la puerta; y aunque mi corazón no se aceleró, ni mi respiración se volvió agitada, disfruté bastante de sus labios.

Me sonrió de nuevo para dejarme entrar, y lo hice sin titubear. Mientras antes consiguiera el teléfono, mejor, así pasaba más tiempo con Annie e Iris en el zoológico. De pronto me sentí un poco mal por mentirle a Max, al fin y al cabo él confiaba en mí. Pero había una promesa que yo debía cumplir, a Kate, y no le podía fallar. Yo sabía que ella no tenía muchas personas con las que contar.

_ Hola_ saludé muy bajito para no distraerlos. Yo sabía que los de Inteligencia trabajaban mucho.

_ ¿Qué tal… ALICE!_ se sorprendió al verme Edward_ ¿qué haces aquí?_ y miró con el ceño fruncido a Max.

_ Tengo derecho a recibir visitas_ se defendió, cerrando la puerta tras él_ además, no tengo mucho trabajo.

_ Creo que el jefe fue muy claro cuando nos dijo que no podíamos ingresar a nadie, aparte de comisarios e infiltrados, en este departamento.

_ Pues fíjate que Gutiérrez no está aquí ahora, así que mejor te quedas en silencio allí y no abres la boca.

La mala relación de ambos me pilló de golpe. Ellos antes solían llevarse muy bien, pues eran los únicos trabajadores del lugar. Pero ahora… ¿qué podía haberles pasado para que se hablaran con tanta antipatía?

Max me indicó que me acercara a su computador, y así lo hice. Tomé asiento en la silla, mientras él encendía el equipo.

_ Voy a buscar café_ dijo un desconocido, bastante guapo, alto, con unas ojeras muy marcadas en el rostro. Algo me decía que no había dormido nada en la noche.

_ Tráeme uno a mí_ le pidió Edward.

El desconocido se fue, y supuse que se trataba del nuevo integrante del departamento, como Maximiliano me lo había mencionado.

El equipo demoró en prender más de lo normal, y cuando mi pololo fue a encender otro que necesitaba, me dediqué a observar alrededor. Como siempre estaban los modernos computadores, sobre sus escritorios correspondientes; las cortinas cerradas; la luz apagada; y ese aire misterioso que embargaba el ambiente. Pero algo más llamó mi atención: dos extraños nos acompañaban, sentados en diferentes escritorios, ambos muy lejos de mi posición. No tuve que preguntarles para saber que eran infiltrados, pues ambos usaban los gorros de sus polerones para pasar desapercibidos; eso, junto a la escasa luz, no permitía distinguir bien sus rostros.

Pero mi curiosidad acabó en el momento en que Max regresó a mi lado, sonriente como siempre.

_ ¿Estás cómoda?_ preguntó, muy bajo para no molestar a Edward. Se sentó a mi lado, y tomó el mouse para manejar su computador_ puedo traerte una silla mejor.

_ No, no_ "siempre tan atento"_ estoy bien así.

Asintió y luego me rodeó la espalda con su brazo, abriendo unas carpetas en la pantalla al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que me sentí un poco incómoda, fuera de lugar, pero de todas formas no opté por irme, pues yo había venido a algo, y no me iría hasta lograrlo. Por lo mismo, decidí poner en marcha mi plan lo antes posible.

_ ¿Oye?_ lo miré, y me extrañó que sus ojos estuvieran puestos en el infiltrado del fondo, uno que parecía mirarnos a nosotros.

_ ¿Qué?_ se volteó rápido hacia mí_ ¿qué pasa, mi princesita?_ y me besó cariñosamente la boca, muy inesperadamente a mi gusto. Pero no le di importancia a eso.

_ Es que…_ puse mis ojitos más adorables_ tengo hambre, no he desayunado, y me gustaría comer unos ricos alfajores del casino.

Si siquiera me preguntó, sino que se levantó del asiento, y me miró más sonriente todavía.

_ Pues voy a comprarte alfajores entonces_ me dio un beso en los labios de nuevo- un beso exageradamente ruidoso a mi gusto- y luego se volteó hacia la puerta para partir. Pero antes de irse, se quedó inmóvil, y de pronto observó otra vez al infiltrado. ¿Acaso no le gustaba su presencia?

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ le pregunté.

_ Eh… _ se fijó en mí, aparentemente más tenso_ es que… tal vez podrías ir a comprar tú.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida ante su poca amabilidad, ya que por lo general él solía ofrecerse para hacerme todo.

_ Es que estoy cómoda aquí_ me excusé.

_ Oh, vamos, Max_ intervino Edward, con mejor humor_ Alice nunca viene a visitarnos, ¿no vas a consentirla?, después no va a tener ganas de regresar.

Por alguna razón extraña, supe que Edward le había hablado como burlándose. ¿Por qué?

Pero mi pololo no tuvo otra opción, y partió al casino, no sin antes volver a mirar con el ceño fruncido al mismo infiltrado.

_ ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir soportándolo?_ me preguntó de pronto Edward, lanzándome una sonrisa de complicidad_ de verdad, no es necesario que finjas que lo amas.

También sonreí.

_ No finjo nada. Además, ¿qué vienes a darme consejos tú?, ni siquiera puedes mantener tu relación a flote.

_ A ver, eso es culpa de tu hermana, no mía.

Lo encontré muy cobarde. ¿Cómo se atrevía a culpar sólo a Bella? Es decir, las relaciones siempre eran de a dos, y por lo tanto, los dos eran los responsables, siempre, de los problemas.

Como Max ya no estaba, y Edward había vuelto a su computador, decidí que era momento de actuar. Así que, disimuladamente, tomé el mouse y comencé a buscar entre las muchas carpetas que guardaba el equipo.

Sin embargo, el "tomatín" volvió a llamar mi atención, pero esta vez de forma distinta.

_ El jefe dijo que fueras al departamento de camuflaje, Emmett te puede necesitar en cualquier momento.

Se había dirigido a uno de los infiltrados, y no pude dejar de notar lo alta que había usado su voz, cuando debería de haberlo hecho con discreción. ¿Acaso quería que yo me diera cuenta de que le hablaba a…?

Espera…, si mi padre necesitaba a este infiltrado…, eso significaba que era su infiltrado…

"No, Alice"- me dije de inmediato, negando con un movimiento de la cabeza. Sinceramente era una ridiculez que lo considerara, pero…

Volteé mi cabeza hacia el desconocido, que ahora recibía unos papeles del pelirrojo. Mis ojos querían verle el rostro, comprobar que no era Él, pero su gorro me lo impedía.

"Como si fuera Jasper"- me recordó la consciencia. El mismo Emmett me había dicho que estaba muerto, así que seguramente este sujeto debía de ser un reemplazante, al fin y al cabo, la brigada no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo sin un infiltrado.

Dejé de interesarme, volviendo a enfocarme en mi objetivo. Es decir, Maximiliano regresaría pronto del casino, así que yo no podía perder tiempo. Otra vez abrí más carpetas, y no pude evitar recordar la vez en que en este mismo lugar yo había buscado información acerca de Mclagen para encontrarlo y así rescatar a Rosalie, sin saber que esta mujer era mi madre.

Busqué, busqué y busqué. Y al final dos carpetas llamaron mi atención. Primero abrí una que se titulaba "Alice", y encontré un montón de fotografías mías y de mi hija, que pertenecían a todos estos seis años. En algunas yo salía en el hospital, muy paliducha; y en otras estábamos yo y Max abrasados y sonriendo en una plaza- eso había sido hace una semana. En cierto modo me alegró que él tuviera fotos mías, al fin y al cabo era mi pareja, y lo malo sería que no las tuviera. Pero también…, algo en mi interior se incomodó. Así como me gustaba su entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo me incomodaba. A veces le ponía tanto entusiasmo que me hacía sentir que yo no le merecía. Y esta era una de esas veces. Es decir, yo no tenía ninguna foto suya, y él…, ya casi estaba para armar un álbum.

"Ya, no importa, viniste aquí por Kate"

Cerré esa carpeta, aún pensativa, y abrí la otra que había llamado mi atención, cuyo nombre justamente era "infiltrados". Lamentablemente los sujetos estaban registrados por números, así que tuve que pinchar varios antes de dar con mi querida Kate.

Pero en cuanto lo logré, utilicé el teléfono del lugar- luego de pedir permiso, claro- para llamarla y le avisé de mi encuentro con su hija. No dudó ni un segundo en aceptar la salida, sobre todo por mi animosa voz. Le aseguré que todo saldría espectacular.

Y cuando Maximiliano entró de nuevo al departamento, yo ya había logrado mi cometido y le esperaba sentada otra vez, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Me emocionaba mucho lo que iba a ocurrir en la tarde. Mi plan no era quedarme mucho tiempo con mi pololo, pues pronto Annie saldría del jardín, y entonces reclamaría por su tarde de diversión.

Comí unos cuantos alfajores, junto a Max, éste abrasándome, y aproveché para descansar y disfrutar de su compañía. No hablamos mucho, y no me sentí incómoda por eso. Él tenía trabajo, y yo lo respetaba. Aunque continuó extrañándome el hecho de que Edward de vez en cuando le hablaba en voz muy alta al infiltrado de mi padre. ¿Es que acaso el tipo tenía problemas de audición? Y lo que más me extrañaba era que Maxi se molestaba por eso.

Pero decidí no dejarme perturbar por tales cosas, al fin y al cabo mi cabeza debía de estar enfocada en otro asunto: la futura salida madres-hijas que tendríamos con mi amiga Kate.

Sin embargo, mientras Alice pensaba y pensaba en lo mucho que disfrutaría en el zoológico junto a su hija, Kate y la hija de ésta, no sospechaba que alguien más le había puesto atención a sus palabras mientras contactaba a la infiltrada, y además había decidió seguirla en secreto.

….

La casa del comisario Cullen se encontraba tranquila a estas horas de la tarde. Eran las cuatro con veinte minutos, y sólo Emmett con Rosalie estaban dentro del hogar. Bella había salido con su hijo junto a Jacob a pasear; Carlisle había ido a ver a su polola a la consulta; Patricio jugaba en la calle a la pelota; y Alice había partido con Annie a buscar a una amiga para luego ir al zoológico.

Así que los señores Cullen se encontraban absolutamente solos.

_ ¡Guau, guau!

Pero acompañados de un revoltoso golden retriever que corría por toda la casa, evitando que sus dueños lo atraparan para llevarlo a la tina.

_ ¡Tsunami!_ gritó Emmett, bajando por la escalera. El perro había huido demasiado rápido como para sostenerlo.

_ ¡Guau, guau!

Rosalie le esperaba abajo, cansada y reposando sus manos en la cadera. Ya llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos corriendo detrás del perro.

_ Me rindo_ dijo ella, cuando su marido llegó al mismo lugar. El perro continuó ladrando afuera en el patio_ es imposible atraparlo.

Emmett respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de responder. Si bien tenía buen estado físico, su peludo amigo le había cansado bastante.

_ Es cosa de tiempo, se va a rendir en algún momento.

Pero el perro parecía decidido a no dejarse dominar. Para él un baño era peor que cualquier cosa.

Por suerte, tanto para el canino como para sus amos, alguien llamó a la puerta.

_ ¿Esperas a alguien?_ le preguntó la mujer.

_ No, no.

Emmett pensó que tal vez se trataba de su hija Alice, que podría haber olvidado las llaves y ya regresaba con su nieta del zoológico. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos sujetos inesperados.

_ Edward, Benjamín_ les estrechó la mano a ambos y luego los hizo entrar, mientras que su mujer se hacía a un lado porque Tsunami corría desde el patio en dirección a los recién llegados.

_ No, Tsunami…

Pero el colorín no pudo evitar que el canino se le lanzara encima y le lengüeteara en el rostro.

_ Imagino que eso no es para todos, ¿cierto?_ dijo Benjamín, no muy agradado ante la posibilidad de quedar babeado por el perro.

_ Ya, Tsunami_ Emmett le agarró del collar y lo alejó del colorín_ mejor anda afuera, antes de que me arrepienta y te bañe en la tina.

Y como si hubiese entendido, el perro salió corriendo al patio, moviendo su cola y mostrando toda su lengua. Cualquiera podía decir que sonreía. Y es que en los últimos días se encontraba realmente feliz, pues ahora pasaba más tiempo en casa. Siempre se había mantenido al lado de su dueño, el comisario Cullen, y por lo tanto pasaba la mayor parte de día metido en la comisaría, o en la calle haciendo algún tipo de rastreo. Pero ahora no, ya que las vacaciones de Emmett le habían permitido estar más en casa, con sus familiares, y eso le encantaba. Comía todo lo que quería- Alice y Bella lo alzaban mucho- y dormía sin que nadie le interrumpiera. Además, adoraba jugar con los pequeños del hogar: Annie, Patricio y Eduardito, aunque este último no lo hacía muy seguido.

_ Debería domesticar a ese pulgoso_ le dijo Edward, limpiándose la ropa de los pelos_ un mes con Charlie ayudaría.

_ Lo dudo. Cuando salió de la brigada de adiestramiento canino no demoró ni dos meses en olvidar todo el entrenamiento que le dieron. Aunque agradezco que al menos sepa identificar las drogas y eso.

_ Ejem_ carraspeó Rosalie disimuladamente, aunque haciéndose notar. Su esposo la miró y supo lo que le ocurría: dos miembros de Inteligencia sólo podían estar visitándolo por asuntos de trabajo…, y él estaba de vacaciones.

_ Bueno, muchachos_ se apresuró en acortar la visita Emmett, y los miró_ ¿qué les trae por acá?, la verdad es que estoy muy ocupado.

_ Estaba lavando al perro_ le dijo Edward, al observar el gorrito de ducha y los guantes que usaba el comisario. Para el pelirrojo esa no era precisamente una ocupación importante.

_ Y es de crucial importancia que lo haga, porque de lo contrario no lo bañaré hasta que me den ganas de nuevo, y eso será quizás cuándo, así que apúrense.

Los invitados tomaron asiento, y los dueños de casa también. Rosalie fue observada por el resto al unirse, pues no era parte de equipo policial. Sin embargo, ninguno le dijo nada, y prosiguieron, como si ella no estuviera.

_ Lo hemos estado llamando_ comenzó a hablar Edward, muy serio_ pero no ha contestado.

_ Está de vacaciones_ intervino Rosalie, incapaz de mantenerse callada_ se supone que debe descansar.

_ El crimen no descansa.

_ Siempre van a haber personas que mueran; siempre van a haber asesinatos; siempre van a haber violaciones, robos, secuestros…, no pueden esperar detener todos, porque es imposible.

_ Pero podemos hacer el intento.

_ Eh… _ Emmett decidió intervenir antes de que se produjera una discusión entre el pelirrojo y la rubia_ bueno, ¿y por qué querían contactarme?

_Primero_ Benjamín se apuró en hablar_ el señor Gutiérrez ha decidido retirarse de la PDI para dedicarse a su familia.

_ ¿Ya es un hecho?

_ Casi_ le respondió Edward a su suegro_ todos lo comentan, pero el jefe todavía no lo ha asegurado.

_ Y es cosa de tiempo para que se comience a pensar en el nuevo líder de la institución.

Y ante esas últimas palabras Rosalie miró a su esposo directamente a los ojos.

"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo"- le dijo con la mirada. Ella respetaba mucho la profesión de su marido, y también la vocación que éste tenía. Pero hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad tan grande como liderar la institución…, era algo que ella no iba a tolerar.

Pero no dijo nada, y dejó que la conversación continuara.

_ Y lo segundo_ habló de nuevo Benjamín, sabiendo que el tema de la jefatura no era bueno tocarlo delante de la mujer_ es que hace unos días escapó un criminal de la penitenciaría…

_ No_ intervino otra vez Rosalie, sin vacilar_ no voy a permitir que vengan a hablarle de trabajo a mi esposo, hay un sinfín de detectives en esa comisaría, no pueden…

_ Amor_ su marido le tomó la mano para callarla_ por favor, déjenos solos, después hablaremos nosotros.

Su mujer le miró con el ceño fruncido, y con el dolor que también le producía el que la excluyera de sus asuntos. Pero entendió que estaba en el lugar equivocado, así que se levantó del asiento, molesta, y partió a la cocina. Aunque, una vez dentro, no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta para escuchar lo que los detectives decían.

_ Bueno_ prosiguió Edward, un poco más relajado sin Rosalie cerca_ el sujeto se llama Juan Barrios, es un psicópata que fue encerrado hace unos cinco meses en la cárcel.

_ Carlos había tomado ese caso, ¿no?

_ Sí_ ahora Benjamín se mostró muy preocupado_ y ha vuelto a escapar, nadie sabe cómo. El jefe todavía no ha puesto a una brigada al cargo, porque…, bueno, espera que usted tome el caso.

"Ah, no"- Rosalie se indignó y decidió intervenir de nuevo; sin embargo, se detuvo ante las palabras de su esposo.

_ Lo siento_ comenzó el comisario, lamentándolo de verdad_ pero estoy de vacaciones, y me queda un tiempo para descansar.

_ Pero usted sabe que este trabajo no tiene descanso, no podemos abandonar nuestros principios por…

_ De verdad lo siento_ le interrumpió Emmett_ pero mi decisión ya está tomada, además…, Carlos puede tomar el caso, ¿no?

_ ¿Quiere que Carlos tome el caso?_ se impresionó Benjamín, conociendo la gran rivalidad entre ambos comisarios.

_ No veo por qué no pueda hacerlo. Ese imbécil siempre se queja porque yo le robo todos los casos, así que…, esta es su oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale.

Edward y Benjamín no lo pudieron creer. Ellos, al igual que muchos, consideraban a Cullen como el mejor detective de la PDI; lo estimaban incluso más que a Gutiérrez, y ansiaban que tomara el caso para atrapar más fácil al criminal. Si bien Juan aún no había dado señales de asesinatos- en estos dos meses- nada aseguraba que no lo iba a hacer después.

Pero por mucho que trataron de convencerlo, Emmett se mantuvo firme en su postura. Él sabía que su mujer le toleraba sus atrasos, o su ausencia debido al trabajo. Pero ahora estaba de vacaciones, y le había prometido mantenerse alejado de la institución.

"Espero no arrepentirme después"- pensó con cierta culpabilidad.

Y cuando los miembros de Inteligencia partieron de nuevo a la comisaría, decepcionados, Emmett cerró la puerta y luego recibió con gusto el abraso de su mujer.

_ Eres el mejor_ le dijo ella, realmente contenta_ no puedo creer que te negaras.

_ Amor_ la miró a los ojos, sonriendo_ en otras ocasiones he aceptado, y usted lo ha tolerado…, ahora es momento de que yo haga el sacrificio, ¿no?

Y la mujer se sintió más enamorada que nunca, entre los brazos de aquel hombre capaz de dejar a un lado su vocación con tal de hacerla feliz.

Sin embargo, cuando Rosalie partió al baño a calentar el agua de la tina para continuar con la lucha de bañar a Tsunami, Emmett no soportó más la inquietud, sacó su celular y marcó los números que correspondían al móvil de su infiltrado.

….

Sin dudas que Carlos hacía mérito día a día para que le odiara. Pero ni siquiera él podía llegar a arruinarme la tarde.

Alice había logrado brindarme las mejores horas de todos estos seis años. Gracias a sus encantos, había podido convencer a Tanya, la madre adoptiva de Iris, de que acompañara a Annie al zoológico, y eso había permitido que yo la conociera.

Y conocer a Iris…, había sido mejor de lo esperado.

La pequeña no había mostrado problema alguno conmigo, y había disfrutado mucho con los animales y con su amigo. Además, como Annie fue cargada la mayor parte del camino por Alice, yo aproveché de hacer lo mismo con Iris, y eso sólo aumentó mi alegría. Aunque en cierto modo me enfadara, de todas formas me había encariñado mucho con la pequeña. Y es que era un verdadero angelito. Annie se la había pasado toda la tarde molestando, gritando, hablándole a los animales, y llamando la atención de su madre todo el tiempo. Pero Iris era un poco más calmada, y sólo se había limitado a mirar y a reír, sonriendo de manera irresistible. No tuve siquiera que meditarlo para saber que querría verla de nuevo.

Pero la felicidad no duraba para siempre. Alice deseaba que fuéramos a comer a algún sitio antes de despedirnos, y las niñas se habían entusiasmando bastante con eso. Sin embargo mi celular de pronto sonó y al contestar un inepto comisario me avisó que debía reportarme en Inteligencia para emprender un nuevo trabajo.

Y a pesar de que esa llamada me había alejado de Iris, nada arruinaba mi día, pues mi corazón estaba dichoso y nadie, ni nada, lo iba a entristecer.

"Espero que Alice consiga reunirnos de nuevo"- pensé, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la comisaría. De pronto mi cabeza sólo podía enfocarse en mi pequeña…

"No"- me dije, convencida de que no era conveniente pensar en ella como mi hija. Ella no era mi hija, y yo debía de estar segura de eso, como antes.

El lugar estaba desolado, a pesar de no ser muy tarde. Aún no eran ni las ocho de la noche.

Vi varias puertas alrededor, las mismas que veía cada vez que me citaban en Inteligencia, y no pude evitar sentir deseos de partir a otra parte, tal vez donde Iris. Pero ya suficiente había desobedecido a la institución como para hacerlo otra vez, así que opté por continuar el camino, soportando las ganas de volver a ver a la pequeña.

Sin embargo, cuando doblé en una esquina, entrando al pasillo donde se hallaba mi destino, alguien me jaló del brazo y me obligó a caminar hacia el interior de un armario.

"¿Quién diablos es?"

Pero no necesité de mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Cerró la puerta luego de que ambos nos encontráramos dentro, y después me miró de frente. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba de molestarme?

_ Voy a delatarte con mi jefe_ le amenacé. Ya me tenía harta con su insistencia.

_ Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad, Kate.

Era Garrett, vestido con un largo abrigo negro, y con su cabello más largo que la última vez. A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba el lugar, de todas formas pude divisar sus lindo ojitos.

"¿Lindos ojitos?, oh, vamos, Kate, sé dura"

_ Ya te dije lo que ocurría con nosotros_ dije, muy seria_ ahora tengo trabajo, ¿puedes correrte?

_ Por favor…, si quieres, puedo ayudarte con la pequeña.

Eso me sorprendió, y no dudé en agarrarlo de los hombros y estrecharlo contra la pared.

_ ¿Cómo supiste que…?

_ Una mujer vino esta mañana a Inteligencia y escuché muy claramente cómo pronunciaba tu nombre_ "Alice y su bocota"_ quedaron en verse en el zoológico, así que decidí seguirlas… Perdona si te molesta, pero no pude con la curiosidad. De verdad, la niña es muy hermosa.

_ Pues no tienes nada que opinar al respecto_ lo solté.

_ Es peligroso que la busques, creí que no lo hacías.

_ Y yo creí que no había nada más que hablar entre nosotros.

Me tomó la mano, y por alguna razón extraña, no lo evité.

_ Kate, entiendo que quieras saber de ella_ sus ojos buscaron los míos, aunque sin éxito_ pero déjame ayudarte.

_ No necesito de tu ayuda.

_ ¿Y desde cuándo le pides ayuda a extraños?, ¿quién es esa tipa que te llamó?

_ Es una amiga.

_ ¿Una amiga?_ sonrió un poco burlón_ Kate, no podemos tener amigos.

_ Pues hace bastante tiempo que dejaron de importarme las reglas, así que… _ lo corrí a un lado y fui hacia la puerta. Pero de nuevo me detuvo con su brazo_ déjame.

_ Kate, sabes que esto no tiene sentido. Sé que me echas de menos, yo te echo mucho de menos.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ahora tengo que reportarme, de seguro estaré luego en una nueva misión.

_ Entonces veámonos cuando acabes, yo también estoy ocupado con el trabajo.

Su propuesta no me agradó, aunque una parte de mí sí quería aceptar. Había sido fácil soportar seis años sin él gracias a su ausencia. Pero ahora que estaba buscándome…, era un poco más complicado. Yo era muy fuerte y fría, pero no podía negar que me moría de ganas porque sus brazos me estrecharan.

_ Puede ser_ decidí decirle_ cuando acabe el trabajo… _ le pensé unos segundos. Yo tampoco iba a ser tan fácil como para entregarme en bandeja_ cuando acabe, me buscas y allí vemos qué pasa.

_ ¿Por qué te haces la dura?_ y comenzó algo peligroso: sus pies avanzaron hacia mí, y sus brazos me sujetaron por la espalda. "Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Garrett"_ sé que quieres besarme.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro?

_ Si no quieres perder uno de tus queridos testículos, será mejor que retrocedas, imbécil.

_ ¿No crees que ya me habrías apartado de quererlo así?

Y nuestros rostros casi se tocaron. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que por poco no caí en su plan y cedí a besarlos. Pero mi fuerza mental era más fuerte, así que le empujé hacia atrás.

_ No te me acerques de nuevo…

Y no me dejó terminar. Con sus manos sujetó mi espalda y mi mentón, y sin que le pudiera detener, posó su boca sobre la mía…

_ Mmmm_ comencé a quejarme, forcejeando para que me soltara. Pero el muy imbécil tenía más fuerza que yo.

"Maldito, maldito, maldito"

Pero no me pude resistir. Hace mucho tiempo que yo no probaba sus labios, y ahora…, ahora me parecieron la cosa más exquisita del mundo. No tuve otra alternativa: cedí. Relajé mis hombros y luego correspondí su beso, notando la sonrisa que de pronto él había adoptado.

_ Te amo_ susurró entre un beso y otro.

Sin embargo, yo no le respondí. Un beso ya era más de lo que se merecía.

Su lengua trató de ser parte del beso, pero no le dejé. Me hice hacia atrás, y para su suerte, no insistió. No me gustó para la nada la sonrisa de su rostro.

_ No cantes victoria_ le advertí_ esto no significa nada.

_ Significa que todavía me amas.

_ Y amarte tampoco significa nada, así que deja esa sonrisa.

Pero no lo hizo, y cuando salí del armario supe que aún sonreía; y mis labios hacían todo lo posible para convencerme de hacerlo también. Yo igual me alegraba de haberle besado, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo. Si bien no había sido muy largo, el beso me había llenado de vida como nada antes. Sentí algo muy parecido a cómo me hacía sentir Iris: felicidad.

"Ya, basta"- me dije, pues aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer antes de pensar en si lo nuestro iba a funcionar de nuevo o no. Primero ambos debíamos terminar nuestros trabajos, salir bien de ellos, y luego recién podríamos hablar al respecto. Aunque en mi interior algo me decía que no iba a poder resistir si volvía a besarme.

Caminé, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, o al menos de no pensar en eso, y me dirigí al departamento donde mi jefe esperaba.

Carlos me había llamado hace ya varias horas, así que supuse que no se encontraría particularmente simpático. Aunque eso no me importó, al fin y al cabo lo que menos le tenía a mi jefe era miedo.

Avancé con paso decidido, tratando de que los detectives que pasaban no se fijaran mucho en mi rostro; y cuando estuve frente al Departamento de Inteligencia, introduje la contraseña y entré rápidamente por la puerta.

_ ¡Por fin!_ exclamó Carlos, poniéndose de pie. No le hice caso y cerré la puerta_ ¿se puede saber qué has estado haciendo?, parece como si te hubieras venido encima de una tortuga.

No supe si lo de la tortuga había sido en broma o no. De todas formas decidí ignorarle.

Maximiliano junto a sus compañeros Edward y Benjamín también estaban en el lugar. Pero no saludé a ninguno, pues tampoco me caían muy bien.

_ Aquí estoy_ dije.

_ Ey_ Carlos se molestó por ignorarlo_ te pregunté por qué demoraste tanto.

Lo miré, con esa mirada seria e intimidante que él detestaba, y de inmediato se puso nervioso. Él pensaba que yo era capaz de asesinarle si se me daba la gana. Y a veces yo también me creía capaz de eso, al menos con él.

_ No te voy a dar explicaciones_ y por su suspiro de rabia, supe que no iba a seguir molestando_ ¿hay un nuevo trabajo?

_ Sí_ Edward decidió ser el siguiente en hablar, mientras los demás le pusimos atención_ se escapó un reo de la cárcel_ tomó el mouse de su computador y abrió una fotografía en la pantalla_ se llama…

_ Juan Barrios_ me adelanté, y los demás me miraron. La fotografía era inconfundible_ fue atrapado hace siete meses, ¿no?

_ Sí_ esta vez habló Carlos_ nosotros ya lo capturamos una vez, así que no creo que sea tan difícil.

Lo miré con una ceja arqueada. Si había algo que yo detestaba de este imbécil era su seguridad, esa seguridad que se daba a sí mismo como si fuera el mejor detective del mundo. Ahora probablemente pensaba que atrapar a Barrios sería un juego de niños; y para él lo era, al fin y al cabo siempre era yo la que terminaba haciendo la parte difícil.

_ Además_ prosiguió el pelirrojo_ Cullen no quiso tomar el caso, así que el señor Gutiérrez puso a Carlos al mando.

_ Aunque debió de ponerme al mando de inmediato_ dijo el comisario_ no es un secreto que soy mejor que Cullen, él no habría atrapado a Barrios como lo hice hace siete meses.

Edward pareció con ganas de debatirlo, pues de seguro pensaba que Cullen podría haberlo hecho en menos tiempo; y Max también parecía creer lo mismo; pero no dijeron nada, pues convencer al idiota de Carlos de que era el segundo mejor de los detectives era un caso perdido.

Yo fue la siguiente en hablar.

_ Si se supone que Barrios está de fuga, ¿por qué no lo estás buscando?_ la pregunta fue para mi jefe.

_ Pues lo estamos buscando… Creemos que puede volver al hospital donde trabaja, o a su antiguo hogar, así que ya hay patrullas vigilando los lugares.

_ ¿No crees que es muy poco obvio?, es evidente que, si no quiere ser arrestado, no va a ir donde sabe que lo están esperando.

_ Bueno, por eso también vigilamos otro lugar_ puso esa mirada que yo detestaba, como si hubiese tenido la idea más fabulosa del planeta_ sabemos que Barrios antes disfrutaba visitando prostíbulos, así que…

Sí, era cierto. Cuando lo habíamos investigado hace siete meses, habíamos descubierto que el hombre de vez en cuando visitaba prostitutas para pasar el rato.

_ Y déjame adivinar_ le dije_ voy a tener que camuflarme en el prostíbulo.

Sonrió, dándome la razón. "Por Dios"- pensé. Es decir, que usara a su infiltrado para algo así… Había muy pocas probabilidades de que Barrios acudiera al prostíbulo, así como que acudiera a su casa o al hospital. Seguramente trataría de escapar del país evitando que la policía le siguiera el rastro…

"Espera"- dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza, y recordé que el señor Barrios no era cualquier delincuente. Él había sido capturado porque así lo había querido. ¿Y por qué ahora escapaba de la cárcel?

De nuevo me vi intrigada por la actitud de este criminal tan poco común. Al parecer su plan era sólo burlarse de nosotros.

Pero no continué pensando en eso. El caso de Barrios ya estaba abierto y yo tenía trabajo que hacer. Mientras Carlos y su brigada de idiotas se encargarían de sus asuntos, yo debía partir al departamento de camuflaje para comenzar, otra vez, con una nueva identidad. No era la primera vez que fingía ser una prostituta, así que al menos no me sentía inexperta.

"Puedes hacerlo"- me dije, abandonando a los hombres de Inteligencia, y tratando de convencerme de que esta misión sería como cualquier otra. Sin embargo algo en mi interior me advertía que Barrios iba a ser distinto, que de alguna u otra forma se encargaría de complicarme la existencia.

Y cuando caminé por los pasillos, no dejé de recordar todas las palabras que este doctor tan misterioso me había dicho en nuestro último encuentro; palabras que habían modificado mi vida, y no dejé de preguntarme si volvería a modificarla de nuevo.

….

_ ¡Etuvo yenia!_ le respondió mi bebita a su abuela, luego de que ésta le hubiera preguntando sobre la salida al zoológico.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ mamá le dio un besito en la mejilla_ pues me alegro. ¿Viste muchos animalitos?

_ Uuuuf_ mi niña se acomodó en el sillón, con expresión cansada, aunque sin dejar de sonreír_ mutos, mutos, ita.

Mamá soltó una risita y luego me saludó a mí.

_ ¿Ha sido muy agotador?_ me preguntó, después de besarme la mejilla.

_ Más o menos_ cerré la puerta y acompañé a Annie en el sillón. Ambas acabábamos de llegar a casa, luego de una larga y divertida tarde en el zoológico_ ¿y tú?

Pude distinguir un poco de desorden en el lugar. Parecía como si algo hubiese estado corriendo entre los sillones y la mesa de centro.

_ Con tu padre tratamos de bañar a Tsunami_ me explicó, y entendí, al fin y al cabo todos sabíamos que ese revoltoso odiaba el agua. Mi bebé apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo, y jaló de mi mano para que le acariciara el cabello. Así que le hice caso y comencé a hacerle cariño. En tanto, continué poniendo atención a mamá_ pero el muy odioso se salió con la suya_ rodeó los ojos_ tu padre puede encerrar a cientos de criminales en la cárcel, pero no es capaz de bañar a su perro.

Y me dio mucha gracia imaginarme a papá y a mamá, ambos corriendo detrás de Tsunami, tratando de agarrarlo para llevarlo a la tina. De seguro se habían cansado bastante.

_ ¿Y la niña que iba con ustedes?_ preguntó de nuevo la mujer, ahora tomando el control remoto del televisor.

_ ¿Iris?_ asintió con su cabeza, y mi hija sonrió al recordarla.

Iris era la nueva amiga de Annie, y nos había acompañado muy alegre al zoológico. Yo habían pensado que tal vez la llegada de Kate no le gustaría, pero no fue así. Se mostró muy simpática, al igual que mi pequeña. Al final la salida con Kate había resultado todo un éxito. Había podido pasar bastante tiempo con su hija- aunque a ella no le gustaba denominarla así- y más encima las dos habíamos aprovechado el tiempo para charlar. Yo nunca le había visto sonreír tanto. Sus solos ojitos reflejaban la felicidad que le hacía sentir estar junto a su pequeña.

Pero lamentablemente su trabajo nos había interrumpido, y no tuvo otra alternativa que partir a la comisaría. Por lo que yo me había tenido que encargar de regresar a Iris a su casa, y Tanya incluso me invitó a tomar té. Pero tuve que negarme, ya que era tarde y Annie quería volver a casa.

_ La dejé con su madre_ le respondí a mamá, sonriendo por lo hermosa que se veía mi bebé acurrucada sobre mi brazo_ debiste de haber visto a estas revoltosas, se la pasaron gritando y jugando todo el camino.

_ ¿Do?_ preguntó extrañada Annie.

_ Sí, tú, ¿quién más?_ y le besé la frente con cariño.

_ Pues esa era la idea, ¿no?_ mamá colocó el canal de cocina, lo cual me agradó bastante. Esta mujer hace unos días que trataba de mejorar sus habilidades culinarias, y yo se lo agradecía, porque cuando cocinaba…, sólo papá era capaz de tragarse la comida sin ganas de vomitar.

Al recordar a papá, no pude evitar notar que no estaba. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba de vacaciones, y que había estado bañando al pulgoso en la tarde, me extrañé porque no estuviera con su esposa.

_ ¿Dónde está el amo y señor de esta casa?_ pregunté, en tono burlón. Papá era todo menos el que mandaba aquí.

_ Está arriba_ dijo, acomodándose en el sillón para quedar con sus piernas extendidas_ quería cambiarse de ropa, parece que le dio frío.

_ ¿Frío?_ que yo recordaba papá era muy caluroso.

_ Bueno, no sé, dijo que bajaba pronto. Y por su bien, espero que sea así, porque prometió que haría la cena antes de que fueran ocho de la noche. Patito ya no más a va a regresar de la casa de unos amigos; Bella dijo que vendría con Jacob y Eduardito a comer; y Carlisle invitó a Esme, así que tendremos a varios para la cena.

¿Otra reunión familiar? La idea no me gustó para nada.

"Espero que nadie se enoje esta vez"- pensé.

Si bien éramos bastantes los que vivíamos en esta casa, pocas veces comíamos juntos, pues la mayoría tenía otras cosas qué hacer. Carlisle, como mi padre, en ocasiones debían pasar tiempo en la comisaría, y comían allí. Bella tampoco nos acompañaba a veces, ya que se iba con Jacob cuando estaba enojada- que era casi siempre; así que por lo general los que cenábamos en casa éramos los papás, mi hermanito, Eduardito, mi niña, y yo. Y Tsunami también nos acompañaba de vez en cuando.

Annie, que sostenía un peluche pequeño de conejo que le había comprado al salir, se alejó de mí para ir donde su "ita", y ésta no se mostró desagradada, al contrario, le encantaba estar con su nieta.

Observé el reloj y vi que ya iban a ser las siete y media, así que, para dejar a solas a las mujeres, decidí subir al segundo piso para buscar al irresponsable de papá que todavía no se dignaba a preparar la cena.

_ ¿Mami?_ preguntó Annie, al verme partir a la escalera. Siempre se preocupaba cuando me alejaba de ella.

_ Ya vuelvo_ le aseguré_ voy a buscar al abuelo.

Y sonrió más tranquila, no así mamá, que negó con su cabeza reflejando su desacuerdo. La muy malvada de seguro quería que papá bajara tarde, para así retarlo. Le encantaba regañarlo.

Subí a paso veloz, sintiendo más aún el cansancio de mis piernas.

"Más le vale que esté listo"- pensé, porque no me agradaba para nada subir los peldaños de la escalera para encontrar a mi padre holgazaneando.

Llegué al segundo piso, y en menos de un minuto me encontré enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, a punto de entrar. Sin embargo, algo evitó que lo hiciera.

La puerta estaba apenas abierta, dejando entrever una pequeña parte del cuarto. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino lo que papá hablaba en tono muy alto.

_ ¡Qué!_ exclamó, bastante fuerte como para ser una llamada sin importancia. Además, su tono me parecía molesto.

Dejé que mi curiosidad ganara, y me apoyé en la pared, escuchando con atención lo que decía dentro de su habitación.

_ Pues pásamelo, Max_ "Max", ¿qué hacía hablando con mi pololo?_ y no te preocupes, yo solucionaré el problema.

Espero unos segundos en silencio, al parecer aguardando a que alguien se pusiera al teléfono. Yo, en tanto, comencé a cuestionar lo que ocurría. ¿Acaso aquel problema se trataba sobre trabajo? Esa era la única explicación lógica que se me ocurría para que mi pololo estuviera implicado.

Sin embargo, no le di muchas vueltas al asunto, pues mi padre volvió a hablar.

_ ¿Edward?_ ok, estaba llamando al Departamento de Inteligencia_ no, no me vengas con esas tonteras_ prosiguió, de muy mal humor_ mira, sé lo buen ayudante que eres, e inteligente, pero no voy a tolerar que hagas cosas a mis espaldas. Que yo esté de vacaciones no significa que puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana, y menos con mi infiltrado.

¿Su infiltrado? Ahora sí que me extrañé. ¿Qué tenía que ver mi cuñado con el nuevo infiltrado de papá?

Continué escuchando, esta vez más interesada.

_ Mira, imbécil, Max me acaba de contar lo que hiciste el día del padre_ ¿el día del padre? ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?_ sé que lo enviaste a… _ esperó unos segundos, recibiendo evidentemente una respuesta. "Qué ganas de escuchar lo que Edward decía"_ no, me da lo mismo eso, de todas formas… pero… EDWARD_ esta vez alzó la voz, seguramente cansado de las interrupciones_ mira, te lo voy a decir sólo una vez, ¿oíste?, y por el bien de tu trabajo espero que pongas atención, porque de verdad soy capaz de hacer que te despidan si vuelves a traicionarme_ ¿tan grave era el problema? Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó_ no quiero que vuelvas a contactarlo sin mi permiso, ni aunque él lo haga, ¿entiendes? Tampoco quiero que le permitas ver a mi hija_ ¿su hija? ¿Se refería a Bella o a mí?_ él sabe lo que puede y no puede hacer, y ya bastante problemas tengo como para que más encima tú y él confabulen en mi contra, así que… _se detuvo de pronto, debido a una interrupción_ me dan lo mismo tus excusas, Edward, ya te lo dije, no más contactos, y espero que me hagas caso. Max va a estar vigilándote, y me va a avisar por cualquier cosa. Alice por fin lo está superando y no quiero que un imbécil como tú arruine las cosas, así que sólo haz tu trabajo_ ¿qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto?_ y ahora ve a trabajar, que yo me encargo de ese imbécil.

Cortó la llamada, enojado como hace tiempo yo no le veía, y no demoró en marcar otro número, al parecer con urgencia. ¿A quién iba a llamar?

_ ¿Aló?_ preguntó, con el móvil ya en su oreja_ sí, soy yo hijo de puta_ sus palabras me impresionaron, pues papá no solía insultar a la gente por nada. Esta conversación cada vez me parecía más intrigante_ ¿me puedes explicar por qué mierda has estado siguiendo a mi hija a mis espaldas?

¿Que alguien me estaba siguiendo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo, que yo no me había dado cuenta?

_ Max me lo contó… _ prosiguió él_ no me vengas con eso, sabes que es lo mejor para ella… ¿y ahora me lo vienes a decir?... si te vuelves a acercar a mi nieta… ¿acaso crees que te tengo miedo?... ¿y qué me vas a hacer?... por la mierda, ¿es que acaso no puedo confiar en ti?… ella está bien ahora, deberías dejarla tranquila… han pasado seis años, y tú sólo estuviste tres meses con ella, así que no te hagas mucha esperanza_ por su tono de voz, pareció finalizar la conversación; sin embargo, mencionó unas últimas palabras_ ah, Jasper, una más y te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

Me quedé helada, tiesa, inmóvil, casi sin respiración, y con los ojos muy abiertos, al lado de la pared.

"No puede ser"

Sin embargo yo había escuchado muy bien las palabras. "Jasper", eso había dicho mi padre. "Jasper" era el hombre que hablaba desde la otra línea.

¡Jasper… JASPER!

"No, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser"

Escuché cómo papá guardaba unas cosas y se acercaba a la puerta, así que me apresuré a ir a mi cuarto, y antes de que él saliera y me viera, entré por la puerta y me encerré en la habitación, incapaz de creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado.

¿Cómo era posible que Jasper estuviera hablando con papá? Yo lo había visto morir, hace seis años, frente a mis ojos… ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a todos esos disparos?

Pero era ridículo negarlo. La conversación lo revelaba. No podía haberse dirigido a ningún otro.

¿Y Jasper me estaba buscando?

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme de tanta confusión. Si Jasper siempre me había visto como un trabajo, entonces tenía sentido que estuviera vivo, pues podría haberse hecho pasar por muerto para que yo no me enterara de su falso amor y así le dejara tranquilo. Pero de ser así… ¿Por qué me buscaba? ¿Y papá había mencionado a Annie? ¿Cuándo mi hija se había contactado con su padre?

"No, no puede ser posible"

Y lo que más me confundía eran los que me rodeaban: mi familia, mis amigos, todos. ¿Max también sabía de esto? ¿Edward…, papá…, todos? ¿Y nadie se había dignado a decirme nada?

Pero aún así no supe qué pensar. Mi corazón no podía creer que aquel hombre que yo había amado, a quien había considerado el mejor de los hombres, y que luego se había transformado en un mentiroso para mí, ahora se suponía que estaba… ¿vivo?

Me lancé a la cama, sin saber qué hacer, o qué pensar. Me costaba creer que todos me hubieran engañado, y sólo para… ¿para qué?

Nada tenía sentido, ni que Jasper estuviera vivo, ni que estuviera muerto. Y no pude evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

¿Seis años engañada y sufriendo por nada? ¿O todo era parte de mi imaginación y sólo había escuchado mal el nombre?

Oí las risas en el primer piso, probablemente gracias a la llegada de papá, y decidí que lo mejor era no bajar. Yo no estaba segura de poder enfrentar a mi padre, y menos de explicar lo que me ocurría. Así que opté por permanecer encerrada hasta la noche. Había mucho en qué pensar, y qué aclarar.

Pero sobre todo, había mucho por qué llorar, ya fuera por la desilusión, por la rabia, o por la tristeza. En estos dos meses yo había evitado recordar a Jasper para no sentir el dolor que me causaba su gran mentira. Pero ahora ese dolor había sido reemplazado por la desesperación, por la angustia de no saber qué diablos ocurría con la existencia de este hombre que yo tanto había amado, o tal vez, todavía amaba.

Y, llorando en silencio, estreché mi rostro contra el almohadón, destrozada por la incertidumbre que la inesperada conversación me había provocado.


	12. ELECCIÓN

Hola a todas, muchas gracias por leer. Les pido que por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les gusta o no la historia. Igual, les pido que me perdonen si el capítulo es un poco largo, pero espero que les guste.

Le dedico el capítulo a Tina, mi fan número 1, y le mando muchos cariños y abrasos también.

**ELECCIÓN**

"Soy patética"- pensé- "definitivamente patética"

Yo estaba recostada en la cama, debajo de las sábanas, aún con el pijama puesto, cuando ya eran la una de la tarde. Habían pasado dos días desde la conversación de papá por teléfono, y a mí no se me había ocurrido nada mejor que fingir estar resfriada para evitar salir del cuarto. No quería enfrentar a papá, por muchas dudas que debía resolver. Por alguna extraña razón, me daba miedo saber la verdad. Y eso, sin dudas, era patético.

El día estaba nublado, como si se compadeciera de mi sufrimiento. Pero cerré los ojos y me prohibí pensar en lo que me entristecía. Ahora debía calmarme, debía recuperar las fuerzas para levantarme de la cama y continuar con mi vida, antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre…, sobre la existencia de Jasper.

"Ay, Jasper"

Solté un suspiro nostálgico al recordarlo. Pero el momento no duró mucho, pues la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y por ella entró mi bebita, sonriente y cargando su mochila.

_ ¡Mami!_ dejó la mochila en el suelo y luego saltó a la cama y se lanzó a mis brazos. Ella era la única que me había sacado una sonrisa en estos días_ mami… _ se alejó de mi después de besarme la mejilla_ hoy etuvo yeniá.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ traté sin éxito de sonreír. Sus ojitos verdes me incitaban a llorar.

_ Chip, chip_ se acomodó a mi lado, muy alegre, como cada vez que llegaba del jardín_ Idi va a veni e na tade.

¿Que Iris iba a venir en la tarde? Quise mostrarme entusiasmada por eso, y la verdad es que sí me entusiasmaba bastante- pues así mi hija se entretenía y me dejaba solita- pero no pude lograr sonreír.

_ ¿Qué pada?_ se preocupó, acariciándome suavemente la mejilla_ ¿mami?

Mis labios tiritaron, a punto de desatar el llanto. Tenerla a mi lado sólo incrementaba mi dolor. Su padre me había mentido, y ahora yo no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?, pensé.

Pero por suerte, alguien entró a interrumpirnos.

_ Holaaa_ cantó mamá, entrando con una bandeja en su mano_ ¿cómo están?

Me gustó el ánimo de mamá, pues me contagió un poco de su alegría. Pero de todas formas me disgusté por la bandeja de comida que cargaba, al fin y al cabo lo que yo menos deseaba era comer.

_ Ita, ita_ dijo mi bebé, de nuevo entusiasmada_ ma dato va a veni Idi.

_ Iris_ le expliqué, al ver que no había entendido a Annie.

_ Ah, Iris_ dejó la bandeja en la cama y le sonrió a mi pequeña_ entonces vamos a cocinar algo rico, ¿no?_ me lanzó una mirada y supe que con eso me invitaba a unirme. Pero yo no estaba con ánimo de cocinar, de hecho ni siquiera había ido a trabajar al restaurant_ podría ser un pie de limón.

_ Yo voy a estar durmiendo aquí_ dije, para que no se hicieran ilusiones con que yo cocinara.

_ ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?

Asentí a mamá, y en realidad no fue para nada una mentira. De verdad mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar debido al dolor, aunque no por un resfriado.

_ ¿Mami?_ Annie se entristeció y se acurrucó al lado de mi brazo. La pobre debía de pensar que yo estaba agonizando, pues era la primera vez que me veía tan mal.

_ Estoy mejor_ le aseguré para tranquilizarla_ sólo me voy a quedar un par de días más en cama.

Siguió media tristona, pero de todas formas obedeció cuando su abuela le ordenó que partiera al baño a lavarse las manos. El almuerzo ya estaba listo, y me apiadé de todos aquellos que tendrían que comer en el comedor junto a mamá. Yo, por último, aquí arriba podía poner mala cara.

Observé la bandeja y pude distinguir un consomé de pollo, demasiado grasoso a mi gusto.

_ Te lo vas a comer todo_ me advirtió, entregándome la bandeja. Yo no tuve más opción que aceptar_ ayer no comiste nada.

Me acomodé sin mucho ánimo, de forma que quedé sentada con la bandeja sobre mis piernas. Al menos el plato no olía mal.

_ ¿Y qué van a comer los demás?_ pregunté, sólo por preguntar.

_ Hice puré de papas con carne mechada_ la miré con asombro. "Guau, el canal de cocina parece que le estaba ayudando de verdad"_ espero que esté rico_ comentó, aunque por su sonrisa supe que ni ella creía eso.

"Pobrecitos"- pensé sobre los otros, en especial sobre papá.

Y recordar a ese hombre me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué mi padre…?

Pero mejor comencé a tomar de la sopa para no complicarme más la existencia. Ya habría tiempo para resolver dudas.

_ Ah_ dijo de pronto mamá, acordándose de algo_ ayer encontré esto_ sacó un papelito del bolsillo de su pantalón_ en realidad lo encontré hace ya varios meses, en ese vestido fucsia que tenías, ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que me acordaba. Ese vestido yo lo había usado para salir con Max al restaurant donde papá y su brigada habían capturado a los traficantes. ¿Qué hacía un papel en ese vestido?

_ Cuando lo lavé_ prosiguió_ lo encontré dentro del vestido, en un doblado, y después me olvidé de pasártelo_ me lo tendió y yo lo recibí_ perdona si no te lo pasé antes. Es una dirección, creo.

Sí, era una dirección, claramente. Estaba escrito el nombre de una calle, con el número de la casa… ¿Y estaba en mi vestido? ¿Cuándo había…?

Pero de repente recordé un par de cosas. En esa salida tan inusual, uno de los traficantes me había arrastrado para alejarme de lo ocurrido, e incluso se había atrevido a besarme. Luego, recordé, que había introducido su mano dentro de mi vestido, en la zona del busto… ¿y había dejado en papel camuflado en alguna de las costuras?

Y recordé algo más aún: papá había mencionado que su infiltrado me había estado vigilando. ¿Acaso Jasper había sido tal criminal en el restaurant? Yo sabía que papá siempre usaba a su infiltrado para los casos.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ me preguntó mamá, al observar mi expresión tan confundida.

_ Eh… _ ¿Que si yo estaba bien?, pues no, no estaba bien; estaba confundida, desesperada, angustiada, todo menos bien. Pero decidí que preocuparla por mis problemas no era lo mejor, así que opté mentirle_ sí, sí, estoy bien_ y miré el papel para evitar sus ojos azules.

¿Cómo había llegado este papel a mi vestido?, y en el caso de que ese criminal lo hubiese puesto allí… ¿Por qué?

Era una dirección, y mi corazón sólo encontró una explicación: Jasper, el infiltrado en ese grupo de traficantes, me había pasado la dirección con la finalidad de que yo la encontrara luego y me reuniera con él. Pero si esta era la verdadera razón de ese papel, de todas formas ya habían pasado demasiados días, incluso meses desde la salida al restaurant. ¿Qué sentido tenía calentarse la cabeza por algo que seguramente ya había pasado?

Sin embargo, yo ya estaba harta de las mentiras y los misterios. Si esta dirección tenía algún tipo de relación con el infiltrado de papá, entonces lo mejor era averiguarlo de una vez y por todas.

Así que, una vez que mamá partió abajo para servir el almuerzo, continué comiendo de la sopa, decidida a levantarme más rato para ir a tal dirección y buscar alguna respuesta, aunque fuera una, a mis tantas dudas.

Pero de todas formas no me hice la ilusión de encontrar a Jasper, pues mi cabeza aún no terminaba de convencerse que seguía con vida.

_ De verdad es un gran esfuerzo el que haremos_ dijo la señora, mirando fijamente el rostro de mi jefe_ una noche sin trabajar es mucho dinero perdido, y no nos gustaría lamentar después todo esto.

_ Descuide_ le aseguró el hombre_ pagaremos lo necesario para que no se vean afectadas. Sabemos lo difícil que es para ustedes aceptar nuestra intromisión, y de antemano les agradecemos su colaboración.

Carlos estaba sentado enfrente de un escritorio donde se encontraba la dueña del prostíbulo que trataba de solucionar el acuerdo. Yo, en tanto, era la única que los acompañaba, pues el resto de los policías se hallaban fuera de la casa, dentro de los autos, esperando que Zúñiga llegara a un acuerdo con la mujer.

Como uno de los lugares sospechosos para dar con Barrios era este prostíbulo- donde antes acudía de vez en cuando- Carlos había decidió infiltrarme como prostituta para estar pendiente y alerta ante cualquier aparición del criminal.

La mujer que nos había recibido era la dueña del prostíbulo, y también la dueña de las cinco mujeres que trabajaban en este sitio, vendiendo sus cuerpos y otorgándole placer a los hombres desesperados. Su nombre era Matilde Cox y parecía una mujer seria y de temer. Seguramente había sido una prostituta en sus años de juventud, y eso sin duda que la habían endurecido.

_ Entonces_ habló de nuevo ella, luego de que mi jefe le entregara un cheque con varios ceros_ ¿van a infiltrar a una de sus detectives aquí?

_ Exactamente_ Carlos me miró, aunque se enfocó rápidamente de nuevo en la señora_ espero que no sea muy difícil. La idea es que sus chicas la traten como a una más, para no levantar sospechas.

_ Pero usted me está pidiendo que la trate como una puta, y para eso va a tener que presentarse a los hombres en las noches y acostarse con ellos si es que la eligen.

_ No se preocupe_ esta era mi primera intervención. Ambos me miraron_ puedo encargarme de eso.

Alzó una ceja, seguramente molesta porque subestimara su rubro. Yo entendía a las prostitutas. Muchas veces me había camuflado como una, y sabía lo difícil que podía resultar venderse a un desconocido. Aunque esta era la primera vez que yo me introducía a un prostíbulo.

Matilde comprobó mi apariencia física sin ser muy disimulada. Me observó de abajo hacia arriba, y luego sonrió satisfecha. Sí, yo tenía todos los atributos para trabajar de puta.

_ Entonces es un trato, comisario_ y estrechó la mano de Carlos_ espero que puedan encontrar al sujeto.

_ Y yo espero que su local no se vea muy afectado.

Dijeron un par de cosas más, a las cuales no les presté atención. Me volteé para observar el resto de la casa a través de la puerta que estaba un poco abierta. Los tres estábamos en el estudio de la casa, y afuera se encontraba la gran sala de estar, de murallas color carmesí, espejos en varias partes, un sillón largo, de piel y color rojo en el medio, con una mesita al lado; además de otros muebles que servían para adornar. Claramente esa sala servía de recepción para los clientes.

_ Lina_ me llamó Carlos, y me volteé a mirarle. Ese era mi nuevo nombre, y me impresionó que el imbécil se acordara de llamarme así_ yo ya me voy. Recuerda que debes reportar cualquier cosa extraña que veas.

_ Ajá.

Esperó a que le dijera más, pero como no lo hice, abandonó la casa sin titubear. Él era un hombre bastante prejuicioso, y probablemente no se sentía muy a gusto en un lugar de "pecado".

_ Bueno, muchacha_ la señora se acercó a mí, con sus brazos cruzados_ ¿qué sabes sobre la prostitución?

Yo no podía revelarle mi condición de infiltrada, pues eso era absolutamente secreto, así que no tuve otra opción que mentirle.

"Si uno pudiera hacerse millonario con las mentiras…"

_ No mucho en realidad_ traté de verme inocente_ ¿va a presentarme el lugar?

_ Claro que sí.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

_ ¿Sí?_ contestó, con un tono de voz bastante agrio. En realidad su voz era así. Esperó unos segundos a que le hablaran_ ah, por supuesto, hoy estamos justamente desocupadas_ y se acercó a su escritorio para anotar un nombre en un papel_ claro que sí, señor, le esperaremos con ansias_ y luego cortó.

_ ¿Un cliente?_ pregunté, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

_ Juan Barrios se llama el criminal que ustedes buscan, ¿no?

_ Sí, ¿por qué?

_ Porque acaba de reservar esta misma noche.

Y la noticia no pudo haberme parecido más extraña. Le tenía que avisar inmediatamente a Carlos para que alistara a su brigada lo antes posible, y él de seguro pensaría que todo se trataba del destino, uno que le favorecía exclusivamente a él. Pero yo no era tan tonta o egocéntrica. Aquí había algo raro. Barrios había reservado justo la noche del día en que habíamos contactado al prostíbulo, y algo me decía que la trampa nos la tendería él a nosotros, y no al revés.

Pero esa era sólo una suposición. Tal vez sí se trataba de una coincidencia, y preferí pensar eso, al menos por el momento. Le envié un mensaje a Carlos- para evitarme sus palabras- y luego dejé que la señora Cox me fuera presentando el lugar y las chicas que esta noche serían mis compañeras de trabajo.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ quiso saber papá, sentado en el sillón.

Mi intención era pasar desapercibida, pero lamentablemente tanto papá, Annie, Pato y mamá se encontraban en casa. Así que decidí inventar algo para salir, pues mi cabeza ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre de esa misteriosa dirección.

_ Quedé en verme con Max_ dije, y papá me lanzó una mirada sospechosa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mala mintiendo?

Pato, que también veía el partido de fútbol que había puesto papá en el televisor, rió y me sonrió con picardía.

_ Pues pásala bien, hermanita. ¿Vas a llevar tu sonrisa postiza?

Rodeé los ojos, ignorando su comentario. El muy antipático aún no creía que yo estuviese pololeando con Maximiliano sinceramente. Pensaba que todo se trataba de una broma cruel de mi parte para burlarme de su ingenuidad.

_ ¿Mami?_ mi niña se me acercó, saltando del sillón donde estaba, y me abrasó la pierna_ ¿pedo id cotigo?

La carita que me puso fue exquisita, y casi me convenció.

_ ¿Pero no se supone que más tarde va a venir Iris?_ le recordé, y ante eso ya no quiso acompañarme.

_ Beno_ y se sentó de nuevo.

_ No regreses muy tarde_ me dijo mamá desde la cocina, en donde cocinaba, o trataba de cocinar mejor dicho, un pie de limón.

_ Está bien_ supe que su preocupación se debía a mi supuesto resfrío.

_ Más tarde parece que también va a venir Matías_ agregó papá, y no dejé se sorprenderme_ quiere hablar sobre la boda, porque parece que la aplazaron.

Eso era más que evidente, pues se suponía que la ceremonia iba a ser en agosto, y ya estábamos terminando ese mes; y ni siquiera nos habían llegado las invitaciones. Yo estaba segura de que la pareja no había cambiado de parecer en cuando a casarse. Tal vez sólo querían esperar un poco más para que las cosas en la familia se arreglaran- papá y el abuelo aún no se hablaban- y así todos acudieran a la ceremonia.

Comenzaron a decir algunas cosas más sobre el tío, especialmente mamá que lo defendía bastante, y antes de que yo partiera, papá llamó mi atención.

_ Aprovecha de volver después de la once_ me susurró él, para que no le escuchara su esposa. Y yo habría reído en cualquier otro día, pues era gracioso que ellos más tarde tuvieran que comer del pastel malo de mamá. Pero ahora mi rostro no pudo siquiera sonreír, y menos a él.

Patito fue donde su padre para invitarlo a jugar al patio con la pelota; mi niña también quiso sumarse; y luego atravesé la puerta de la casa, con mi bolsito colgando del brazo, ropa muy abrigada puesta, y la dirección guardada dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Y mientras avancé hacia el paradero para tomar un colectivo, decidí no hacerme ningún tipo de expectativas al respecto, pues había muchas probabilidades de que en esa dirección no me esperara nada más que la soledad.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y nuestro invitado estrella estaba por llegar.

"Hoy se acaba todo, Kate, hoy se acaba"- me dije para darme ánimos; aunque el término del caso abría un nuevo episodio en mi vida, pues con Garrett habíamos quedado en vernos luego de terminar los trabajo. ¿Él también terminaría luego?, y de ser así… ¿Yo de verdad quería verlo?

El beso que nos habíamos dado…, sin dudas que me había gustado. Pero de eso a hablar de una relación como la de antes…

Preferí no mortificarme con eso, y me enfoqué en mi entorno. Las chicas y yo estábamos maquillándonos en el baño, todas bastante nerviosas. Aunque yo sabía disimularlos más que ellas.

_ ¿De verdad va a venir un psicópata?_ preguntó una, de cabello rojizo y ojos grandes. Sus piernas eran larguísimas.

_ Pues yo no sé porque doña Matilde ha aceptado_ esta se llamaba Margot y no se había mostrado muy simpática conmigo. Al parecer no le gustaba que interfirieran en su trabajo.

_ Hay que cooperar con este tipo de cosas_ le contradijo Lucila, si no me equivocaba, una mujer un poco rellenita, pero que era bastante coqueta y sexi_ nunca vamos a acabar con el mal si no nos ayudamos. Además, el tipo viene a divertirse, no a matarnos.

Al mencionar esa última posibilidad, varias se asustaron. "Por Dios"- pensé. Estas tipas iban a comenzar a asustarse sin razón para hacerlo.

_ Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer_ dije, y me miraron con atención. La mayoría no lo hizo con mucha simpatía_ sólo van a presentarse, estoy segura de que me elegirá a mí, así que no tienen que preocuparse.

_ ¿Y por qué te escogería a ti?_ Margot se levantó del asiento, y luego se fue acercando lentamente a mí. No retrocedí ni un centímetro_ ¿acaso eres mejor que nosotras?

Alcé una de mis cejas. ¿De verdad esta estúpida se iba a poner a discutir sobre eso? ¿Acaso prefería que Barrios la eligiera a ella?

Pero la ignoré- una de mis prácticas favoritas- y tomé asiento frente a un espejo para continuar con mi fachada. La estúpida de Margot dijo algo ofensivo sobre mí, aunque no lo escuché. "Mejor para ella"- pensé, porque tal vez de haber escuchado la gota habría rebalsado el vaso y la habría golpeado de una vez y por todas.

Ellas hicieron lo mismo que yo, alejándose un poco para continuar con su fantástica charla. La verdad es que yo nunca me había llevado muy bien con las mujeres, y Alice era una excepción, porque ella era absolutamente adorable.

Pensar en Alice inevitablemente me hizo recordar a Iris, y sentí ganas de regresar con ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Si bien sólo nos habíamos visto una vez, esa vez había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Iris era un angelito encantador.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de las chicas, que se sentó a mi lado, ya lista para atender a los clientes. Todas lucíamos vestidos sexis, algunos muy cortos, otros con grandes escotes; y el mío era de tono carmesí, con escote modesto- aunque prometedor, pues mis pechos se notaban un poco-, y muy ajustado a la cintura.

Mi cabello había sido modificado, cambiando el tono púrpura de la misión anterior. Ahora era de color café, con mechones más claros en algunas partes. Además me lo habían cortado hasta el mentón, de forma que resaltara mi largo cuello. Era un look que favorecía bastante mi apariencia.

La chica no debía de tener más de veinte años, o al menos eso expresaban sus facciones. Era hermosa, como la mayoría, con unos ojos verdes, labios muy pintados, y un cuerpo curvilíneo que destacaba aún más gracias a su vestido casi transparente. Su sonrisa me advirtió que no venía a discutir.

_ Así que eres detective_ dijo, interesada, mirándome a los ojos. Yo sólo me mostré seria_ ¿llevas mucho tiempo en la PDI?

Si bien yo no me caracterizaba por ser la mujer más sociable del universo, de todas formas opté por conversar, pues mi plan tampoco era ganarme el odio de todas, al fin y al cabo yo sólo estaba de pasada.

_ Bastante_ respondí, procediendo a maquillarme los ojos_ ¿y tú, cuánto tiempo llevas en la prostitución?

_ Siete meses.

Su respuesta me sorprendió. Esta chica entonces debía de tener como dieciocho años. ¿Cómo podía involucrarse en un mundo tan sucio y peligroso como este?

_ ¿Y por qué lo haces?_ no quise ser entrometida, y por su expresión supe que no lo había tomado de esa forma.

_ Mi hijo_ dijo, encogiéndose de hombros_ su padre está en las drogas, y mis padres me dejaron en la calle por quedar embarazada_ noté tristeza en sus ojos_ fui drogadicta, pero cuando tuve a mi Ricardito… _ su sonrisa se llenó de vida sólo al nombrarlo_ decidí hacer otra cosa y vine aquí para buscar trabajo. Puede que no sea el mejor, pero al menos me ayuda a mantener a mi hijo en condiciones aceptable. Al menos aún puedo pagar el arriendo de la casa en que vivimos.

_ ¿Y qué edad tiene tu hijo?_ volví a enfocarme en el maquillaje.

_ Va a cumplir el año y medio… Es un gigante, le digo yo, es enorme, casi ni lo puedo cargar.

Y al mirarla me conmoví sin quererlo. Era una niñita apenas, que ni siquiera superaba la adolescencia, y ya tenía que usar vestidos sexis y chuparles el pico a los hombres. Era una madre que debía tragarse su orgullo y echar a la borda la dignidad para mantener a salvo a su hijo.

Quise abrasarla, e incluso sacarla del lugar, conseguirle dinero y ayudarla a conseguir otro trabajo. Pero al final supe que hacer eso era una estupidez. Había un montón de mujeres necesitadas en el mundo, jóvenes, inocentes, que no merecían las cosas malas que les pasaban. Pero no por eso yo me iba a amargar la vida por no poder ayudarlas. Suficiente tenía con la mía como para preocuparme de otros problemas, por muy egoísta que sonara. Ponerme sentimental y empática no me ayudaría a atrapar a Barrios. Así que continué con el maquillaje, poniendo poca atención a las palabras de la prostituta, y rogando en mi interior que ninguna otra se me acercara para contarme su historia. Todas debían de tener razones poderosas para vender sus cuerpos, y conocerlas no me agradaba para nada.

Pero por suerte eso no sucedió. La chica que se me había acercado, de nombre Tiffani, volvió donde las demás para acordar la salida de cada una, y en menos de lo que yo esperaba, todas estuvimos preparadas para recibir al condenado psicópata de Juan Barrios.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho, con temor y con nerviosismo. El señor del colectivo manejaba muy sonriente en el asiento delantero, dirigiéndose a la dirección que yo le había dado. Según él, quedaba bastante lejos, así que me había advertido que la cuenta no saldría barata. Pero no me preocupé por eso, yo no tenía problemas de dinero. Con tal de saber quién había querido reunirse conmigo era capaz de pagar millones.

Yo no tenía ninguna idea de dónde podía llevarme la dirección, pero algo en mi interior me advertía que tenía que estar preparada por cualquier cosa. Tal vez encontrarme con el responsable podía resultar algo…, algo difícil de aceptar.

Y no pude evitar hacerme la pregunta:

¿Jasper me esperaría allí?

Mi corazón se aceleraba incluso más sólo con pensar en tal posibilidad. Eran tantas las dudas que tenía sobre él que…, que encontrarlo frente a mí…, me entusiasmaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo. Me entusiasmaba porque yo había estado seis años con la esperanza, aunque fuera muy pequeña, de verlo y sentirlo de nuevo junto a mí; pero miedo porque no fuera el mismo hombre que yo había conocido, sino aquel infiltrado que papá me había revelado hace un tiempo, aquel hombre que había fingido amarme.

De todas formas, traté de no esperanzarme con verlo. Así después, por cualquier improvisto, no terminaba tan desilusionada.

Y algo inesperadamente apareció en mi camino. Un hombre trataba de detener el colectivo en que yo estaba, con un gesto de su mano.

"¿Max?"

Sí, era él, con su cabello claro y su postura recta. Verlo no me agradó mucho, pues durante estos dos días yo lo había estado evitando. La conversación de él con papá todavía rondaba en mi cabeza; y mi corazón se sentía incómodo y traicionado sólo con la posibilidad de que él me hubiera mentido.

Pero también me alegré de que apareciera. Yo iba sola a un lugar desconocido, y tener a un miembro de Inteligencia podía facilitar las cosas. Así que, luego de lanzar un fuerte suspiro, me dirigí al conductor.

_ Disculpe_ le dije, amablemente_ ¿podría detenerse para recibir a ese hombre?_ le indiqué a Max.

Y no puso problema alguno, al fin y al cabo yo había prometido pagarle luego todo lo que él estimara conveniente.

Maximiliano se acomodó a mi lado, se sorprendió al verme, se alegró, me besó los labios- apenas moví los míos- y después aceptó acompañarme hacia donde yo iba, pues no tenía ningún compromiso urgente. Era toda una coincidencia que nos encontráramos. Y agradecí tal coincidencia, considerando que al menos ahora estaba más segura gracias a su compañía.

Y si era Jasper quien me esperaba… entonces Max me tendría que explicar más de un par de cositas.

La señora Matilde nos reunió a todas detrás de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar. Según nos había dicho, el cliente ya estaba dentro, listo para recibir la oferta de chicas. El maldito de Barrios ya estaba listo para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

Pude sentir que las chicas estaban muy nerviosas, y no las culpé. Saber que debían seducir a un psicópata no debía de ser nada de fácil. Pero todas ya habíamos acordado que sólo yo lo seduciría de verdad, para que me escogiera.

Y mientras la señora Matilde iba hacia adentro, para avisarle al cliente que el show pronto comenzaría, no pude evitar preguntarme si Barrios me reconocería o no. Hace casi siete meses que no nos veíamos, y mi apariencia en ese tiempo también era distinta.

Sin embargo, algo me decía en mi interior que todavía se acordaba de mí, así como yo me acordaba de él.

_ ¿Es muy feo?_ preguntó una, con su voz claramente asustada. De seguro se imaginaba a un hombre con cicatrices y cara de loco.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que la señora Cox vino de nuevo donde nosotras, nos deseó suerte, y luego nos indicó que partiéramos hacia el individuo que esperaba nuestra atención.

_ ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?_ me preguntó una vez más Maximiliano, ambos dentro del colectivo. La verdad es que estaba bastante inquieto.

_ Es una sorpresa_ le dije, y aunque no pareció muy satisfecho, no continuó cuestionándome.

Y es que tampoco le podía decir con exactitud a dónde nos dirigíamos, pues eso ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

_ Señorita_ habló de pronto el conductor, deteniendo el automóvil_ es aquí.

Me quedé unos segundos inmóvil debido a la sorpresa. Pero luego le pagué al hombre, y con mi acompañante bajamos para dejar que el vehículo partiera.

"No te pongas nerviosa, Alice, no te pongas nerviosa"

_ Aquí estamos_ comentó Max, tomando mi mano con la suya. Eso sin dudas que me incomodó, aunque no la retiré.

_ Sí_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Era un lugar desconocido, un pasaje, con casas a cada costado, y una botillería en la esquina. No había nada anormal que llamara mi atención.

_ ¿Y qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

Pero ignoré su pregunta, enfocándome en los números de las casas. El papel dentro de mi bolsillo decía claramente: número 8573; así que busqué tal número, temiendo no encontrarlo.

Y lo encontré en menos de lo que esperaba. La casa estaba enfrente de mí, con un aspecto que parecía abandonado. El polvo era evidente en sus murallas, y las corinas detrás del vidrio de las ventanas se veían bastante sucias y viejas.

Sin embargo, no me atreví a avanzar, pues un perro grande reposaba enfrente de la puerta, con sus ojos abiertos y puestos fijamente en mí. Pude ver una larga cicatriz en su cuello. No me pareció muy amigable, a pesar de ser, por lo visto, un labrador.

_ ¿Alice?_ Max me miraba con el ceño fruncido, extrañado ante mi repentino silencio.

"Oh, vamos, Alice, ¿a qué se supone que viniste si no es a aclarar las dudas?"

Y decidí que ya era tiempo de que yo comenzara a hablar las cosas por su nombre, sin pelos en la lengua.

_ ¿Max?_ dije, sin dejar de mirar la casa_ ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_ Claro que sí, Alice, pregunta lo que quieras.

Y volteé mi cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

_ ¿Jasper Whitlock está vivo?

Primero salieron las chicas expertas en el rubro, de las más antiguas hasta quedar sólo yo. A través de la puerta vi que cada una caminaba coquetamente donde el cliente, diciéndole unas cuantas cosas provocadoras para llamar su atención; algunas le besaron la mejilla, otras simplemente caminaron y se plantaron enfrente. Seguramente todas se habían impresionado por la apariencia del criminal, y hasta yo misma lo había hecho.

Juan lucía bastante atractivo, pues se había dejado crecer el cabello, y ahora lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, luciendo elegante e interesante. Su rostro estaba más delgado, aunque los meses en la cárcel le habían servido, al parecer, para mejorar su musculatura, porque su cuerpo, debajo de un traje de etiqueta, se veía muy fornido.

"¿Tan mal estás, Kate, que ya encuentras atractivo a los delincuentes?"

Llegó mi hora, y fingí una seductora sonrisa.

"No te va a descubrir, Kate, tranquilízate"

Caminé hacia la sala principal, dejando la puerta abierta, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tropezar por lo tacos. Hace tiempo que yo no hacía un trabajo que me exigiera tanta feminidad.

Lo vi de inmediato, a él, con la misma sonrisa de antes, con sus mismos ojos, y con ese aire superior que parecía rodearle. Me mostré tranquila, segura, mientras que mi cerebro ya comenzaba a pensar en la mejor forma de seducirle. Pero cuando estuve a unos pasos del sillón donde él se encontraba…

_ No te molestes_ dijo él, haciendo que yo me detuviera_ te quiero a ti.

Su decisión me pilló desprevenida, y lamentablemente lo reflejé en mi rostro durante un par de segundos. Pero luego recordé que yo era una infiltrada, y sonreí otra vez. Por alguna extraña razón, su sonrisa me hacía enojar.

_ Perfecto_ dije yo_ por favor, sígame.

Y di media vuelta, escuchando cómo se levantaba del sillón para seguirme. Fui meneando la cadera mientras avanzaba delante de él, dirigiéndome al cuarto donde Matilde me había indicado que se atendía a los clientes.

¿Así que este imbécil ni siquiera se había molestado en esperar? Evidentemente sabía que todo era una trampa, y me había reconocido de inmediato. Estaba la posibilidad de que sólo con verme yo le hubiera gustado, al fin y al cabo me veía mucho más mayor y experta que las demás chicas. Pero esa posibilidad era muy pequeña.

Juan era un hombre inteligente, y por lo tanto yo no lo quería subestimar.

Llegué al cuarto indicado, abrí la puerta, entré por ella, caminé hacia la cama, vi cómo el hombre también entraba…, y después esperé a que cerrara la puerta para hablar.

_ Póngase cómodo_ le dije, seductoramente. Algo me advertía que era absurdo continuar con la mentira. Pero de todas formas no dejé la fachada.

_ Ya estoy cómodo_ respondió, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.

Le sonreí falsamente, y él hizo lo mismo. ¿A qué juego estaba jugando este imbécil? Es decir, varias patrullas policiales le esperaban afuera, listas para arrestarlo. ¿Acaso deseaba ir a la cárcel como la última vez?

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?_ preguntó antes de que partiera, y su voz tan burlona provocó que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Le miré con una ceja arqueada_ no te has presentado_ me explicó.

No supe si de verdad desconocía mi identidad o lo hacía por burlarse. Él sabía que mi nombre era Kate Sáez, no había necesidad de que fingiera.

_ Lina_ dije sin expresión alguna.

_ Lindo nombre.

Sonreí de nuevo, tratando de no verme inquieta, y luego me dirigí al baño de la habitación. Carlos afuera ya debería de estar por entrar a la casa junto a los otros policías, así que decidí que lo mejor era brindarle más tiempo. Me saqué el vestido y quedé desnuda frente al espejo.

"Nada mal"-pensé, considerando que no era una modelo. Mi cuerpo era delgado, aunque con un busto decente y caderas proporcionadas. Lo único malo eran las marcas, consecuencias de muchas misiones del pasado.

Por mi abdomen había una cicatriz grande que destacaba bastante, y el resto de mi cuerpo también estaba muy dañado. Así que, para no levantar sospechas, aún con la esperanza de que no me hubiera reconocido, tomé una toalla, me envolví el cuerpo con ella, y salí a verlo.

_ Guau_ expresó al verme_ cualquier prostituta te envidiaría.

Sus palabras me molestaron, pues parecía evidente que sabía del engaño. Sin embargo no quise darle en el gusto, y me fui acercando con picardía, hasta llegar a la cama. Me senté, enseñando parte de mis piernas.

_ ¿Ahora vas a masturbarme?_ preguntó.

Su mirada continuaba molestándome. Era como si esperara que en cualquier momento yo dejara la fachada.

_ Voy a hacer lo que usted quiera_ continué con el juego_ ¿qué desea?

_ Sinceramente… _ se acomodó para quedar frente a mí, aún sentado en la silla_ quiero saber si les he causado mucho dolor de cabeza en este tiempo.

No entendí sus palabras, o mejor dicho, fingí no entenderlas.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Por favor, Lina_ juntó sus manos, y la imagen me pareció demasiado similar a la vivida hace siete meses en el hospital_ no nos vamos a leer la suerte entre gitanos_ y sonrió al usar las mismas palabras de tal encuentro. El tipo efectivamente me había reconocido.

Y como ya no había nada que encubrir, decidí dejar la mentira de una vez.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ fue mi pregunta_ sé que todo esto es tu plan, serías demasiado estúpido de no serlo.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices, querida?

_ Porque sabes que te han estado siguiendo el rastro durante estos dos meses, y resulta que vienes justo a una trampa de la policía.

_ ¿Es una trampa?_ no creí su sorpresa_ pues yo venía inocentemente a divertirme unos cuantos minutos, nada más.

_ ¿Y justo al prostíbulo donde yo estaba?

_ Si no me equivoco, sabes que antes acudía a éste.

_ Y entonces tú también sabes que te estarían esperando aquí_ su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. ¿Por qué le parecía tan divertido todo esto?_ ¿quieres ir a la cárcel?_ pregunté, ya cansada de andar con rodeos_ ¿qué has estado haciendo en estos dos meses?

_ Primero, no, no deseo ir a la cárcel_ ¿y por qué mierda venía hasta acá?_ y segundo…, he estado acostumbrándome a la libertad un rato. Imagino que debes de saber que ir a la cárcel no es..., del todo agradable.

_ Tú lo quisiste así.

_ Oh, no me malinterpretes, por favor, no me estaba quejando.

Y quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Quise saber en qué estaba el estúpido de mi jefe, y no pude evitar pensar que aún ni siquiera sabía de la llegada de Barrios. Carlos podía resultar ser más que un inepto.

Juan me observaba como esperando que yo hablara, así que opté por romper el silencio.

_ ¿Por qué viniste?_ me puse más seria_ ¿por qué juegas con nosotros? ¿No le tienes miedo a la cárcel?

_ Querida, hay cosas más terribles que la cárcel, como por ejemplo, tu trabajo_ "de nuevo con eso"_ imagino que ya has conocido a tu hija.

Que sacara ese tema me impresionó, aunque no lo demostré.

_ En realidad ni siquiera me he acordado de ella.

_ Por favor, Lina_ soltó unas risitas_ no me mientas, sé que has buscado a Iris, te he visto con ella en el zoológico.

Y eso colmó mi paciencia. Salté de la cama y le golpeé con mi pierna en el pecho, de forma que quedó tirado en el piso.

_ ¿Así tratas al que te ha estado ayudando estos meses?_ continuó divertido.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ le puse el pie encima para que no se levantara. Y no lo hizo. No pude evitar sentirme incómoda porque parte de mi entrepierna quedó a la vista.

_ Tienes una vagina muy linda, si me permites.

_ Déjate de estupideces_ presioné mi pie más fuerte contra su pecho_ ¿cómo es eso de que me has estado ayudando?

_ ¿Acaso no querías ver a tu hija?, pues conmigo Zúñiga ha estado lo suficientemente ocupado para dejarte tranquila con Iris, ¿no?, creo que merezco un gracias al menos.

Alejé mi pie, y también retrocedí unos pasos. ¿De verdad su intención era ayudarme? ¿Acaso había escapado de la cárcel…? No, eso era demasiado ridículo.

_ ¿Cómo supiste que me quería acercar a la niña si estabas en la cárcel?

_ Ya te lo dije antes, querida Lina…

_ ¡Me llamo Kate!_ le grité, ya harta de su cinismo_ y lo sabes, así que comienza a hablar con más claridad, ¿sí?

Suspiró y luego embozó una media sonrisa. Este imbécil disfrutaba haciéndome enfadar.

_ Está bien, Kate_ se acomodó para quedar sentado_ como te decía, tengo contactos afuera, amigos, y ellos me dijeron que planeabas algo para ver a tu hija.

_ ¿Me han estado vigilando?_ la sola idea me asustaba.

_ Sólo porque yo se los pedí.

_ ¿Que tú…? _ ahora sí que este hijo de puta me hizo enfadar. Tanto misterio comenzaba a molestarme_ ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí, Juan?, ¿por qué, primero me descubres y averiguas de mi vida, y ahora tratas de ayudarme?

_ Porque somos más parecidos de lo que piensas, Kate.

_ Yo no soy una asesina.

_ Sin embargo has matado personas. Pero descuida, no te estoy juzgando, sé que lo haces sólo por tu trabajo.

_ ¿Y cómo saben tus contactos sobre mí?_ volví al tema de recién_ se supone que son pocos los que conocen mi existencia.

_ Pues tal vez mis contactos se encuentran dentro de esos pocos, como dices_ ¿integrantes de la PDI ayudando a un criminal a obtener información?_ mira, Kate, no vengo aquí a delatar a nadie.

_ ¿Y a qué vienes entonces?

_ Vengo a buscarte_ abrí los ojos como platos. Su afirmación me parecía tan ridícula que me era imposible creerla_ vengo a buscarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_ ¿Demasiado tarde?_ me extrañé. ¿Por qué este tipo no hablaba claro?

_ Hay grandes planes para los policías_ dijo, muy sonriente_ grandes planes para todos. Pronto se acabarán las mentiras, y las personas sabrán la verdadera naturaleza de los "defensores de la justicia"_ ahora su sonrisa lució satisfecha_ pronto, querida Kate, ya no habrán máscaras que descubrir.

No supe a lo que se refería, y tampoco me quedé mucho tiempo pensando en eso.

_ Pues no me voy a ir contigo_ le dije_ ni lo pienses.

_ ¿Y por qué no?, ¿por el contrato?, ¿por tu trabajo?, ¿por tu hija?

_ No soy como tú, Barrios, yo no estoy demente.

_ De nuevo con los insultos_ y suspiró con lástima_ ¿por qué te pones a la defensiva, Kate? Ah, yo sé por qué… Porque en tu interior sabes que sí deseas acompañarme.

¿Que yo deseaba arrancar con él? ¿Por qué querría yo eso?

_ Piénsalo, querida_ continuó, igual de calmado_ si abandonas a la policía, podrías estar tranquila con tu hija.

_ Me atraparían de todas formas. Tienen armas para rastrearme.

_ ¿Y si tus datos desaparecieran de pronto?

Alcé una ceja. ¿Qué diablos quería este sujeto?

_ Tú no puedes hacer eso.

_ Yo no, pero tal vez uno de mis contactos sí.

_ ¿Tienes un espía dentro de la PDI?

_ ¿Un espía?_ soltó una risita, aunque no supe por qué_ no es necesario. La verdad es que entrar a Inteligencia es más fácil de lo que se cree.

_ ¿Has entrado a…?

_ No vine para darte explicaciones, querida_ me interrumpió_ sólo vine a pedirte que confíes en mí, nada más.

_ No confío en nadie.

_ ¿Y confiarías en mí si te digo que Zúñiga planea contarle a la madre adoptiva de Iris que una criminal se le acercó la otra vez en el zoológico?

De nuevo me sorprendí.

_ Creí que no me había descubierto.

_ Los supo después de la salida, cuando ya no podía interferir. Y escuché con mis propios oídos cómo le decía a sus peones que planeaba revelarle a Tanya, creo que se llama, que la madre biológica de Iris era una criminal peligrosa, con pruebas incluso, y que trataba de acercarse a su pequeña. Es un golpe bastante bajo por parte de Zúñiga, ¿no crees?

No lo pude creer. Ese maldito hijo de puta… ESE HIJO DE PUTA DE CARLOS ERA UN…

Miles de insultos pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme algo así? Yo siempre le había ayudado, incluso cuando no se lo merecía. Si el que vigilara mi contacto con la niña me había enojado, pues ahora el saber que pensaba arruinar mi vida de esa forma… Quise matarlo. ¿Con qué derecho se creía capaz de hacer algo así? Si le decía a Iris que yo era una criminal, una asesina, cualquiera de las cosas que había hecho, entonces la niña no tendría ganas de verme nunca más.

_ ¿Vas a seguir recibiendo órdenes de un sujeto así? ¿Vas a continuar del lado de las mentiras, de las traiciones?

No hice más que permanecer callada. Mi interior estaba tan molesto que de hablar seguro pronunciaría sólo insultos y ordinarieces.

_ Es tu elección, Kate, de nadie más_ y se levantó del suelo_ tú eliges qué bando seguir… si el de la libertar… o el de la sumisión.

Y de pronto, terminando con el momento, unas voces se hicieron oír.

_ ¡BARRIOS, TE TENEMOS RODEADO, SAL CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA!

Esa era claramente la voz de Carlos, y de repente quise patearle las bolas como nunca antes. Ese maldito era un traidor, el más detestable de todos los detectives.

Otros policías gritaron cosas, y supe que varios nos esperaban afuera en la sala principal, y de seguro también alrededor de la casa.

_ No podrás escapar_ le dije, sin entender su sonrisa_ te tienen rodeado.

_ Pues… _ sacó una pistola guardada en el cinturón_ entonces vas a tener que ayudarme, lindura.

Y con sus manos me jaló hacia él para luego colocarme delante de su cuerpo, como un escudo de protección.

_ A ver si Zúñiga se atreve a dispararle a su infiltrada.

Y después de decir eso, avanzó hacia la puerta que nos separaba del cuerpo policial.

_ ¿Qué?_ me preguntó Max, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

_ Eso. ¿Jasper Whitlock está vivo?

Demoró bastante en reaccionar. Bueno, la pregunta sí había sido un poco fuera de lugar, pero… ¿era necesario pensar tanto la respuesta?

Le miré atenta, esperando sus palabras, y cuando decidió hablar, lo hizo luego de soltar una risita.

_ ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, nunca antes…

_ No has respondido mi pregunta_ le dije, muy seria. Puede que papá se salvara de mi interrogatorio, pero Max era mi pareja, y debía de asegurarme que podía confiar en él.

_ Pues… _ y su mirada se fue hacia el perro blanco recostado enfrente de la casa. Se vio nervioso, preocupado. ¿Qué le ocurría?_ pues…

_ ¿Pues qué?_ le urgí.

Volvió a mirarme, y sonrió muy falsamente.

_ Claro que está muerto, Alice, murió hace seis años.

_ ¿Y de qué murió?_ como miembro de Inteligencia debía de saberlo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Eso, ¿de qué murió?

Lo noté más preocupado todavía. De pronto algo en mi interior comenzó a florecer, algo similar a la esperanza…, o a la furia.

_ No sé por qué me preguntas eso ahora, el tipo…

_ ¿De qué, Max?_ insistí.

_ No sé, no lo recuerdo, parece que por unos balazos que le dieron_ respondió, apurado. Hasta su respiración se había acelerado.

Quedamos un tiempo en silencio, y me intrigó bastante la preocupación con que el hombre observaba la casa de enfrente, y sobre todo al perro que parecía vigilarla. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese perro?

Y caí en la cuenta de algo: los infiltrados. Ellos siempre contaban con un perro que les ayudaba, eso me lo había dicho una vez el jefe Gutiérrez. ¿Sería posible que ese perro…, fuera el perro de…?

Yo jamás había conocido el canino de Jasper, y él ni siquiera lo había mencionado. De hecho, nunca antes yo había pensado en eso. Tal vez ese perro era de él…, o tal vez no.

"Ya, basta, Alice, ármate de valor y ve de una vez"

Miré a Max y le hablé:

_ Entonces… _ me observó con el ceño fruncido por la confusión_ si voy a esa casa_ la apunté con mi dedo_ no encontraré a Jasper allí, ¿cierto?

Y por la mirada que puso…

_ ¿Max?

_ Alice, por favor, no vayas.

Y no lo dudé más. Solté su mano y corrí en dirección a la puerta de la casa, sin importarme el perro ni lo que pudiera encontrar adentro.

"Jasper… ¡JASPER!"

_ ¡Alice, regresa!

Escuché cómo Maximiliano corría detrás de mí, pero yo ya estaba demasiado adelantada como para que me alcanzara. Y no pudo evitar que mi mano abriera la puerta gracias a que estaba sin cerradura.

_ ¡NO, ALICE!

Pero yo ya estaba adentro, con el corazón a mil por hora, esta vez con la certeza de que mi amado infiltrado estaba aquí.

_ ¡SUÉLTALA!_ le exigió Carlos, apuntando con su revólver.

Juan me apretaba del cuello, y con su otra mano sostenía su arma pegada a mi cabeza. Un solo movimiento de su dedo podía apretar el gatillo que daría fin a mi vida.

_ Mire, comisario, no creo que todo esto sea necesario, no queremos que esta hermosura salga herida, ¿o sí?

Y no dijeron nada. Carlos me miraba con temor, pero a la vez exigiéndome que me soltara. Él sabía que me podía librar del agarre, y yo también lo sabía. Pero algo evitaba que lo hiciera; es parte que no deseaba cooperar con los malditos policías.

Conté a los tipos. Superaban la docena. Todos estaban muy armados, y apuntaban esperando la orden del líder, es decir, de Zúñiga.

_ ¡No lo volveré a decir, Barrios, suelte a la señorita!

Vi como las demás prostitutas se escondían dentro de un cuarto, y agradecí en mi interior que al menos ellas estarían a salvo.

_ ¿O qué?_ preguntó con una sonrisa mi opresor. Sus manos cada vez hacían más blando el agarre. De seguro quería comprobar que yo misma me mantenía en el lugar. Y era cierto.

Carlos respiró profundamente, y después alistó su arma para disparar de verdad.

_ No creas que una rehén me va a privar de atraparte, Barrios.

_ Entonces, si te crees tan valiente, dispara.

Y el muy hijo de puta disparó, y ni siquiera se aseguró de dar al criminal.

_ ¡AAAH!_ grité, cuando la bala se incrustó en mi hombro.

Y comenzó el desorden. Los demás tomaron eso como una orden, y empezaron a disparar, aunque no lo suficiente rápido como para evitar que mi opresor me soltara y corriera en dirección al cuarto para escapar.

Apreté mi mano contra la herida para evitar que saliera mucha sangre, y de pronto mis ojos vieron como el resto se movía alrededor, ignorándome por completo. Carlos ni siquiera se molestó en asegurarse de que estuviera viva.

Claro, de haber sido otra el rehén, jamás habría disparado, pues habría herido a una civil cualquiera. Pero como se trataba de su infiltrada…, no dudó en hacerlo.

"Soy una mierda para él"- pensé, aunque de todas formas hace mucho que yo ya lo sabía.

Aproveché que todos corrían en dirección al cuarto para apresar al psicópata, y me moví en dirección a la puerta de entrada, donde entraban algunos policías. Pude levantarme del piso, a pesar de lo mucho que ardía mi hombro.

"Un día de estos me las vas a pagar, Carlos Zúñiga".

_ ¡Deténgalo!_ gritaba mi jefe desde el cuarto.

No tuve que ser adivina para saber que la situación se le estaba saliendo de control.

Escuché disparos ya afuera de casa, seguramente porque Barrios había escapado por la ventana. Era el colmo que con tal cantidad de policías no pudieran atrapar a un solo hombre.

Logré salir de la casa, y observé que varios corrían hacia la parte trasera del hogar, donde estaba la ventana del cuarto. No pude desear otra cosa que Barrios escapara de ellos.

Y mi deseo se cumplió a los pocos segundos, pues de pronto una patrulla policial apareció desde la parte trasera de casa y se detuvo justo a mi lado.

_ Tú tienes que elegir_ me dijo Juan, al volante, y sonriente. Tenía unas cuantas heridas, como una bala en su brazo derecho. Pero eso parecía no afectarle.

Y no supe qué hacer. Sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo para decidir. Todos los policías se nos acercaban, y entre ellos iba Carlos.

¿Cuál era la elección correcta? ¿Cuál era el bando correcto?

_ ¿Y, lindura, me acompañas?

Lo miré y no tuve que pensarlo más. Unos disparos casi me dan cuando procedí a subir al auto, pero nadie ni nada impidió que yo y el criminal escapáramos a toda velocidad por la oscura calle.


	13. SIN DEUDAS PENDIENTES

Hola a todas de nuevo. Bueno, aquí tienen otro capítulo, y espero que sea de su agrado. La verdad es que la historia avanza y avanza, y ya pronto Alice se meterá en problemas y le costará mucho resolverlos, y esos problemas tienen mucha relación con su amiga Kate.

Por favor, no dejen de leer, y les agradezco de todo corazón a todas las que se dan el tiempo de ver mis capítulos, que yo sé son bastante largos, y si les molesta, les pido perdón, pero no me gusta cortarlos mucho, porque creo que se pierde el suspenso.

También le dedico el capítulo a mi querida Tina, a quien le dedico unas palabras al final del capítulo, para que las lea después.

Bueno, sin mucho más que decir que agradecerles y desearles lo mejor, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo:

**SIN DEUDAS PENDIENTES**

La comisaría estaba repleta de personas, detectives, tanto hombre como mujeres, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo una copa de champagne. Era un día especial, ya que el jefe que habían tenido durante casi veinte años abandonaba la institución para dedicarse a su amada familia.

Ahora Vladimir Gutiérrez les sonreía, muy agradecido por la despedida, sosteniendo la copa y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Para él, ser jefe de aquellos detectives, de aquellas grandiosas personas había sido una experiencia inolvidable, maravillosa, y a la vez emocionante. Pero su familia le necesitaba, tanto su nieta como su hija, y él mismo se necesitaba. Hace mucho tiempo que no se daba un tiempo para descansar, y a sus casi cincuenta y cinco años…, consideraba que ya era hora de dejar la lucha contra el mal.

Todos estaban en la sala de recepción de la comisaría, esperando a que el jefe hablara de una vez, o mejor dicho el ex jefe. Al lado de éste permanecía callado y pensativo su reemplazante, ansioso porque el trabajo comenzara lo antes posible.

_ Bueno_ Vladimir suspiró con nostalgia, y se sintió un poco mal al ver algunos rostros llorando entre sus compañeros. Hermione le sonreía con mucho cariño, al igual que la mayoría. Vio a la Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado y sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. Sin dudas que lo que más lamentaba era no ver más a esa brigada que tanto respetaba. Sin embargo, todos lo miraban con expectación, así que decidió hablar de una vez_ creo que no es necesario que les agradezca por todo lo que han hecho, cada uno de ustedes sabe lo importante que ha sido durante todo este tiempo para mí_ y sus ojos se posaron claramente en la figura del comisario Cullen_ este tiempo ha sido difícil, especialmente luego de que mi esposa muriera…, pero no voy a negar que la pasé muy bien…, los aprendí a conocer, a respetar, a querer…, y si hay algo que extrañaré será su compañía todos los días desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde_ miró a los de Inteligencia y les sonrió aún más_ todos nos hemos sacrificado para llevar adelante nuestra meta, y espero que ese entusiasmo que vi durante todos estos años continúe en pie luego de que me vaya_ varios derramaban lágrimas, casi sollozando. Cullen sentía una opresión inmensa en su pecho, repitiéndose en la cabeza que no debía llorar_ por favor, estimados compañeros, estimados amigos_ alzó la copa, y el resto hizo lo mismo_ brindemos por mi partida.

_ Por la partida del mejor de nosotros_ agregó Emmett.

_ Por el mejor jefe que podíamos haber tenido_ se sumó otro comisario.

_ Y también por la llegada de uno nuevo_ Gutiérrez se volteó a su reemplazante y le indicó que se posara a su lado. El nuevo le hizo caso y, con copa en mano, se mostró a los demás.

James Cáceres era un detective de bajo perfil que había sido solicitado por Gutiérrez para ser su sucesor. Algunos ni siquiera le conocían, y varios todavía desconfiaban de que pudiera llegar a la altura de su ex líder.

_ Creo que ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos_ dijo James, alzando la copa_ brindemos por Vladimir.

_ Porque nunca nos olvide_ agregó de Harry, miembro de la brigada de Cullen, bastante cercano al ex jefe.

_ Y no lo haré_ sentenció Gutiérrez.

Y brindaron con nostalgia, los detectives temerosos por el nuevo comienzo; y Vladimir lo hizo con todos los recuerdos rondando por su cabeza, recuerdos de Harry visitándolo en su oficina sólo para decirle incoherencias; recuerdos de Cullen charlando en momentos de descanso; recuerdos de urgencia cuando ciertos casos no lograban resolverse; y muchos otros recuerdos que, sin duda, una vez saliera por la puerta le harían sentir mucha emoción.

"Pero los dejaré en buenas manos"- se consoló, confiando en el hombre que luego ocuparía el escritorio dentro de la oficina que había sido suya por muchos, muchos años.

Nada.

Nada, y aún me costaba creerlo. ¿Después de tanta esperanza…, no había nada en aquella casa?

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde mi visita a la dirección desconocida, y yo aún no podía creer que Jasper no me estuviera esperando allí. Sabía que era una tontera haber tenido tal expectativa, pero Max prácticamente me lo había confirmado con su actitud. Él no había querido que yo entrara, y a pesar de que me afirmó la muerte del infiltrado, su respuesta no me pareció tan convincente.

Pero no. Cuando entré a la vieja casa, sin que el perro que la vigilaba me hiciera daño, registré cada habitación, cada centímetro del lugar, y no hubo nada que llamara mi atención. De nuevo Jasper parecía un fantasma, un ser inexistente. De nuevo la probabilidad de que estuviera vivo disminuía.

Yo había pensado que él me buscaba, tal como había dicho papá, y la dirección era la prueba que necesitaba. Sin embargo no estuvo allí, y era ridículo que me esperara, al fin y al cabo el papel me lo había enviado mucho antes de mi visita.

¿Por qué mamá no me lo habría dado antes?

Y en estos cuatro meses la duda parecía atormentarme incluso en sueños. Soñaba con él, con su cuerpo cerca del mío, con sus ojos verdes, con sus labios, e inevitablemente me imaginaba al traficante del restaurant. Pero también soñaba que todo era una mentira, que él estaba muerto, y que todo era sólo parte de mi imaginación; y esta última posibilidad me daba mucho miedo.

Si bien yo le había creído muerto durante seis años, ahora había una pequeña esperanza de que no lo estuviera, y si luego esa esperanza se acababa…, entonces el golpe iba a ser mucho peor.

Y estos cuatro meses, además, no habían estado exentos de cambios. Con Max, que todavía era mi pololo, nos veíamos muy poco. Yo le evitaba, incluso más que antes. Algo de él me incomodaba; algo me decía que mentía con cada palabra. Ahora no me dejaba visitarle en su trabajo, y aunque él decía que era debido a órdenes de su jefe, yo sentía que era por miedo a que me encontrara con Jasper. Y cada vez que yo pensaba en eso no podía dejar de pensar en la vez que fui a verlo para contactar a Kate. Esa vez había dos infiltrados en el departamento, y uno de ellos no había dejado de mirarme; y Max también le miró a él con recelo. ¿Sería Jasper? Y yo sabía que si volvía a Inteligencia, y un infiltrado se encontraba allí, por muy peligroso que pudiera resultar, lo enfrentaría para comprobar su identidad.

Pero yo todavía no era lo suficientemente valiente para terminar mi relación con Max, ya fuera para no dañarle, como por miedo a quedar sola sin que valiera la pena, al fin y al cabo estaba la posibilidad de que la conversación de papá por teléfono no hubiese sido lo que yo imaginaba.

Papá era otro tema complicado. También le evitaba, pero lo malo era que él se había dado cuenta. Un par de veces me había preguntado que me ocurría, y tuve que mentir en varias ocasiones. Él no era tonto, de seguro sospechaba que yo buscaba la verdad, pues probablemente mi pololo le había relatado mi visita a la casa desconocida, y también la duda que yo tenía sobre la muerte de Jasper.

Muchas veces yo trataba de armarme de valor para preguntarle directamente a papá si su infiltrado era Jasper o no. Pero yo sabía que su respuesta sería más una mentira que la verdad. Además, él podía darme la respuesta que yo tanto temía. Así que al final siempre terminaba acobardándome.

Sin embargo había cosas buenas. En este tiempo Annie e Iris se habían hecho más amigas aún, y se pasaban todo el día juntas. Con Tanya también nos llevábamos de maravillas, al igual que con Irina. Aunque últimamente algo me estaba preocupando: Kate. La infiltrada no se había aparecido, ni siquiera para preguntar sobre su hija. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo?

_ ¿Alice?_ mamá entró a la cocina, donde yo preparaba el desayuno. Papá ya había vuelto a trabajar hace un par de meses, así que sólo nos encontrábamos las mujeres y los niños en casa.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunté, sin mucho ánimo. La verdad es que todo este asunto de Jasper me tenía muy desanimada en estos días.

Se acomodó a mi lado y me ayudó a poner las tazas encima de los platos. A pesar de que su esposo había empezado de nuevo con el cansino y peligroso trabajo, mamá estaba de muy buen humor, sonriente y alegre.

"Qué envidia"- pensé- "qué daría yo por no tener problemas por los que preocuparme".

_ Vienen a verte_ me dijo, y me extrañé_ ¿podrías recibirlo antes de que los niños bajen a desayunar?

Le asentí y luego se fue al comedor. Ella sabía que ahora yo no estaba muy dispuesta a conversar- no lo había estado en los últimos meses- así que ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de agradecer su empatía, continué extrañada por el visitante. ¿Quién podía querer hablar conmigo a las ocho y media de la mañana un día sábado?

Y para resolver la duda, tomé los sándwiches de jamón y queso, y me fui al comedor para ponerlos en la mesa. En cuanto salí de la cocina, lo vi, sentado en el sillón, con su mirada puesta en uno de los cuadros de la familia.

_ Isaac_ lo saludé, y su mirada cambió hacia mí.

_ Hola, Alice.

Y luego de poner el pan sobre la mesa me acerqué a él y le besé la mejilla, mientras mamá nos abandonaba para ir a despertar a mi revoltoso hermano.

Tomé asiento al lado del detective y traté de sonreírle. Hace tiempo que no le veía, al igual que al resto de los miembros de la brigada de papá, y no pude siquiera imaginar lo que este hombre podría querer conmigo. ¿Por qué de repente se me acercaba, y más encima en horario de trabajo?

Varios detectives se acercaron a Gutiérrez y comenzaron a expresarles sus más sinceros agradecimientos. Para muchos, este hombre había sido una inspiración, casi como un padre.

Pero Emmett Cullen estaba alejado de ellos, tomando de su copa, y mirando fijamente el hombre situado al lado de su ex jefe: James.

Aún no podía creer que un simple detective como Cáceres le hubiese ganado el puesto de Gutiérrez.

_ Oh, vamos, jefe_ Victoria se le había acercado, de la mano con Charlie_ no me diga que todavía piensa en lo del puesto.

_ No, no_ mintió, poniendo su atención a los recién llegados_ es sólo que…

_ Hola_ les interrumpió Harry, uniéndose a la conversación. Estaba con una serpentina encima de la cabeza que él mismo había traído_ ¿de qué hablan?

_ Del nuevo jefe_ le explicó Vicky.

_ ¿Todavía con celos, jefe?

_ No estoy celoso, Harry, es sólo que…

_ No le gusta que otro que no sea usted ocupe el lugar del señor Gutiérrez_ terminó la pelirroja por él_ descuide, jefe, para nosotros igual va a ser el mejor.

Emmett le sonrió, aunque sin dejar de sentirse mal. Él siempre había confiado con que Gutiérrez lo tomaría en cuenta para una situación así. Pero el ex líder de la PDI ni siquiera le había hablado sobre el tema.

_ Debimos de haber hecho un coctel_ dijo Harry unos momentos después.

_ No es una fiesta.

_ ¿Fiesta? ¿Fiesta? ¿Dónde?_ Carlisle se les acercó, muy sonriente.

_ Creí que ahora ya no ibas a las fiestas_ se burló Vicky, como lo había hecho desde que el rubio tenía pareja.

_ Era una bromita, obvio que no voy a fiestas_ y simuló un rostro inocente. Pero al ver la mirada seria de su jefe, también adoptó una más seria_ ¿qué pasa, cuñadito?

_ Ey, aquí no soy tu cuñado, soy tu jefe.

El rubio alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la antipatía del moreno. Charlie le explicó, y eso le ayudó a entender.

_ Por favor, Emmett, ¿de verdad pensabas que el jefe, digo, el ex jefe te iba a escoger como su reemplazante?

_ ¿Y por qué no?

Carlisle encontró absurdo que el comisario siquiera se lo preguntara.

_ Pues porque ya suficientes problemas tienes con la brigada, ¿no crees?

_ Además, no podría hacerse cargo de la brigada de ser así_ agregó la pelirroja_ ¿nos imagina con otro jefe?

_ Yo podría liderar la brigada_ dijo Harry, y el resto rió de tan sólo imaginárselo.

De improvisto, un comisario se les acercó, mientras que el resto continuaba despidiéndose de Vladimir. Hermione lo abrasaba, como la casi hija que había sido para el ex líder de la PDI.

_ ¿Qué tal, Cullen?

_ Carlos_ Emmett dejó a un lado la copa. Con la presencia de Zúñiga se le había quitado el deseo de beber. Sus compañeros callaron, pendientes del encuentro, pues sabían muy bien que ambos se detestaban_ escuché que tienes un caso muy difícil.

_ Oh, en realidad no es tan así…

_ Llevas cuatro meses sin conseguir nada_ agregó Victoria, haciendo que Carlisle por poco no estallara de risa.

_ Pues está todo controlado_ continuó el recién llegado_ mi infiltrada sabe lo que hace.

_ ¿Vienes aquí a hablarnos de tu infiltrada?

_ No, claro que no_ Carlos se le acercó más, quedando a su lado_ ¿qué me dices del nuevo jefe, Cullen?

"Genial"- pensó con sarcasmo la pelirroja- "ahora se juntan dos envidiosos a cuchichear sobre el afortunado reemplazante de Gutiérrez"

_ No lo conozco muy bien_ admitió Emmett_ sé que era el líder de la Brigada de Investigación Criminal.

_ Un pelagatos comparado con nosotros, ¿no crees?

Cullen le miró con la ceja arqueada. Sí, él pensaba lo mismo. James apenas había logrado el éxito, no se comparaba en nada, ni siquiera a la sombra, de dos detectives como ellos, o al menos como él.

_ Ahora puedo ver el futuro de la PDI_ continuó Zúñiga, mientras que Harry y Carlisle se lanzaban miradas burlonas_ desastre…, fracaso…, miseria…

_ No seas exagerado_ le interrumpió Victoria_ ambos son muy buenos detectives, pero tienen sus responsabilidades, y seguramente el señor Gutiérrez no los quiso molestar.

Carlos negó con la cabeza, y luego partió donde su brigada, al otro extremo de la sala, satisfecho con haber dado su opinión. En su interior sabía que Cullen pensaba lo mismo, y eso lo hacía sentir tener la razón.

_ Desastre…, fracaso…, miseria…_ se burló Carlisle, imitando el rostro trágico de Carlos.

Harry estalló en risas, al igual que Charlie.

Pero ambos dejaron de reír cuando vieron que alguien más se les acercaba.

_ Jefe_ Harry le señaló el sujeto que caminaba hacia ellos_ creo que quieren hablar con usted.

Y Emmett cruzó sus brazos, un poco nervioso, tratando de embozar una sonrisa al nuevo encargado de dirigir la PDI.

_ Hace tiempo que no nos vemos_ le dije, para dejar el silencio que nos había rodeado.

Él me miraba muy serio, como queriendo decir algo que no se atrevía. ¿Es que acaso guardaba más secretos? Yo ya estaba harta de que todos me ocultaran cosas.

Pero decidí no ser maleducada, al fin y al cabo Isaac casi nunca se tomaba la molestia de verme. Él, al igual que la brigada en que estaba, siempre contaba con demasiado trabajo como para holgazanear.

_ ¿Cómo están los chicos?_ pregunté, al ver que él no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

_ Bien, bien_ respondió, aún con el ceño fruncido. Juntó sus manos y me miró con seriedad_ ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?

Su petición me pilló desprevenida, aunque de todas formas le dije que sí. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente como para que no pudiera esperar hasta después, y tan confidencial para que no quisiera arriesgarse a que mamá nos escuchara?

No subimos a mi cuarto porque mi hija se encontraba aún durmiendo, y despertarla arruinaría por completo nuestra conversación. Así que optamos por ir a la cocina, en donde todavía se cocinaba el queque que yo había preparado hace poco para el desayuno. Si bien mi cabeza aún me dolía, y mi ánimo no era muy bueno, las ganas de cocinar habían regresado a mí.

Escuché unos quejidos de Pato al ser obligado a ir a la ducha para bañarse, y supe que teníamos poco tiempo de privacidad antes de que el resto se levantara. Por lo que cerré la puerta luego de que él entrara, y le enfrenté.

_ ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?

No tomó asiento, sino que permaneció de pie, pensativo y cauteloso.

_ Me he enterado de unas cosas en el último tiempo_ comenzó, sin mirarme a los ojos. Movía sus manos con nerviosismo, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debía. Suspiró una vez y luego volvió a hablarme_ mira, Alice, tú siempre me has caído bien, eres la hija de mi socio, y…

_ Por favor, Isaac_ decidí ser clara_ no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, tengo que ir a trabajar, y desayunar antes, así que sería mejor que fueras al punto luego.

No quise ser antipática, pero esto de los rodeos hace rato que me fastidiaba. ¿Qué les costaba ser más preciso?

_ Está bien_ aceptó, y dejó de mover sus manos, concentrándose absolutamente en mí. De repente me dio miedo lo que esa boca pudiera revelar_ Alice…, tengo que hablarte sobre Jasper.

Si bien yo lo sospechaba, el saberlo con certeza de todas formas me impresionó. Mi cuerpo apenas reaccionaba de la sorpresa, y apenas Isaac partió a su trabajo, luego de revelarme tal cosa, no dudé en subir a mi habitación para encerrarme en ella. Por suerte Annie ya había partido a la ducha.

Isaac…, una persona que apenas hablaba conmigo…, el mejor amigo de mi padre… Él era el único, además de su jefe y de los de Inteligencia, que sabía de la identidad del infiltrado de la brigada, pues era casi un hermano para mi padre; y según él, ya no podía soportar que yo creyera cosas que no eran. Por eso había decidido revelarme la verdad, porque no estaba de acuerdo con que me la ocultaran. Isaac…, casi un desconocido, se había apiadado de mi dolor…, cuando ni siquiera mis seres queridos…

Y mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas que incluso me costaba mantenerme en pie. Así que me senté en la cama, aún sin poder creerlo.

¿Cómo habían podido hacerme algo así?

Emmett… Jasper… Gutiérrez… incluso Max, todos se habían encargado de mantenerme en una mentira.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme Jasper algo así? Él debía de saber lo mucho que yo le amaba, lo mucho que le extrañaba. ¿Por qué había tratado de contactarse conmigo sin atreverse a hacerlo directamente?

¿Es que acaso yo me lo merecía?

Durante años y años yo me había estado comportando como una idiota, como una estúpida ingenua que creía que la mentira era la realidad. Y sólo había una persona que podía ayudarme.

Emmett me lo negaría; Maximiliano… a él yo no lo quería ni ver; y Edward… el pobre estaba teniendo demasiados problemas como para molestarlo con algo así. Bella le amenazaba con el divorcio debido a su constante ausencia. Además, el "tomatín" había sido el único, al parecer, honesto que había tratado de revelarme la verdad.

La única persona que se me vino realmente a la cabeza fue una: Kate.

Tomé un poco de billetes del velador, me puse una chaqueta, guardé mi celular, respiré profundo y… decidí que ya era tiempo de saber la verdad de una vez y por todas. Y si Kate no quería decírmelo, entonces la tendría que obligar.

Cuando este día terminara, yo sabría sí o sí si los rumores eran ciertos o no. Isaac sólo me había dicho que el infiltrado de su "socio" era el mismo, pero esa era sólo una versión. Yo no sabría la verdad hasta comprobarla con mis propios ojos.

Me infiltraría otra vez en Inteligencia, buscaría el número telefónico de mi amiga, y luego acordaría un lugar donde pudiéramos contactarnos para pedirle ahora yo un favor.

_ Buenos días, comisario_ le saludó James, formalmente, como alguien que acaba de ver a un desconocido.

_ Buenos días_ respondió Emmett, un poco indiferente.

Carlisle y Harry decidieron ir donde Edward para acompañarlo, y así dar más privacidad a su jefe; sin embargo Victoria y Charlie no se movieron. Y Emmett se los agradeció enormemente.

_ Va a ser difícil estar a la altura de Vladimir_ dijo James, en un tono muy casual.

_ Muy difícil_ concordó Emmett, reflejando su poca disposición a conversar.

Y el nuevo jefe notó la indiferencia del hombre a su lado, así que decidió ser claro y le miró con una media sonrisa.

_ Mire, Cullen, sé que con Gutiérrez usted contaba con ciertos privilegios por sobre el resto.

_ Privilegios que gané con mi trabajo_ se defendió.

_ Claro, usted puede catalogar un poco de suerte como trabajo, pero le advierto que conmigo al mando las cosas van a cambiar_ espero unos segundos a que el otro dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuó_ yo no soy Vladimir, y no voy a dejar que nadie se crea con el derecho de estar sobre los demás, ¿sí?, usted no es diferente a los otros detectives de esta institución…, así que va a tener que comenzar por respetar su horario, y todas las normas como es debido, de lo contrario va a recibir la sanción pertinente_ y amplió aún más la sonrisa_ se le terminaron las vacaciones, comisario Cullen.

Dicho eso, partió de nuevo donde Gutiérrez, mientras Emmett trataba de digerir sus palabras. ¿Había sido eso una amenaza?

_ Descuide, jefe_ le dijo Victoria_ de seguro piensa que usted tratará de sabotear su trabajo porque ansiaba el mismo puesto que él.

Pero Emmett de todas formas no se tranquilizó. James le había tratado como a un detective más, y él sabía que no era así. Esto no quería decir que se sintiera superior al resto, no, pero la verdad es que muchas veces sí se quedaba más tiempo trabajando, o resolvía casos de forma más rápida. No se le podía comparar con cualquier detective, como Carlos por ejemplo.

Y mientras el resto volvía a brindar por el hombre que les dejaba, Cullen miró de reojo al señor Cáceres y no dejó de imaginarse que ahora en adelante su vida como comisario iba a cambiar drásticamente.

Ver de nuevo a Max había sido más que una tortura. Yo no era muy buena mintiendo, y tampoco me gustaba hacerlo, y cuando lo vi en el Departamento de Inteligencia…, pues casi sentí asco. Ese hombre me había estado engañando estos seis años, aprovechándose de eso para ser mi pareja.

Pero tuve que tragarme toda esa rabia, y fingir que todo iba bien entre nosotros, hasta incluso besarle en los labios. Al principio se mostró reacio a dejarme entrar al departamento, pero después de mi insistencia aceptó y dejó que me quedara unos cuantos minutos. Y esos minutos fueron suficientes para que le distrajera y consiguiera el número que me permitiría dar con mi amiga.

Y al llamarla nos pusimos inmediatamente de acuerdo para juntarnos. Por eso yo estaba ahora sentada en la mesa de una fuente de soda, esperándola hace unos minutos, ansiosa porque llegara pronto. Hace meses que yo no la veía. Kate simplemente había desaparecido, sin siquiera decirme nada, y yo sabía que era su trabajo lo que la tenía distanciada.

Ella probablemente querría saber sobre su hija. Yo en tanto, necesitaba que me ayudara a resolver la incertidumbre de una vez y por todas.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, y en cierto modo me sentí culpable por no haber siquiera avisado en casa dónde me encontraría. Annie ahora de seguro estaría preocupada por mí, y mamá estaría haciendo todo lo posible por lograr que se comiera el almuerzo. Al menos la comida, luego de casi cinco meses de ver canales de cocina, le quedaba mucho mejor. Puede que la apariencia dejara bastante que desear, pero el sabor había mejorado con creces.

Una camarera ya había venido dos veces a preguntarme qué quería, pero en ambas ocasiones yo le había dicho que nada. Antes de cualquier cosa, Kate tenía que hacerse presente, porque sin ella la salida no tenía mucho sentido.

Miré hacia la calle a través del gran ventanal del local, y pude ver cómo cientos de personas paseaban con normalidad, aparentemente felices, ajenas a toda mi confusión, o mejor dicho, a mi desesperación.

Tener la certeza de que Jasper vivía era incluso peor que pensar que estaba muerto. Al no existir, mi corazón simplemente se resignaba. Pero ahora que sabía que estaba vivo…, mi futuro parecía tener un sinfín de posibilidades.

Primero, estaba la posibilidad de que quisiera verme, pero que no pudiera porque su trabajo, y papá, se lo impedía. Y con eso, yo tendría que enfrentar a una serie de personas exigiendo explicaciones, comenzando por Emmett, Maximiliano, Edward, y otros más.

Sin embargo, también estaban la segunda, la tercera, y las otras posibilidades que no eran nada conciliadoras: que Jasper no hubiese querido contactarse conmigo; y eso me destrozaba el corazón.

Pero la conversación de Emmett por teléfono con Jasper me daba esperanza, y mi corazón me aseguraba que el padre de Annie sí había querido decirme la verdad alguna vez.

_ Hola.

Me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y largo, se había acercado a mí sin que le notara debido a mi estado pensativo.

_ Hola_ la saludé, con una sonrisa. El verla frente a mí me aliviaba bastante.

Tomó asiento en la otra silla, y mientras se acomodaba el cabello a un lado, aproveché para observarla, y entendí porque no me había dado cuenta de su llegada.

"¿De verdad es Kate?"- pensé, incluso con preocupación.

La mujer estaba completamente diferente. Su cabello era rubio- primera vez que la veía así- largo y muy mal cuidado, con las puntas claramente partidas, y algunos mechones rojizos por ciertos sectores. Vestía casualmente con una chaqueta deportiva, un jockey negro que combinaba con su jeans del mismo tono. Me daba la impresión de que se había puesto lo primero que encontró en el closet.

_ ¿Cómo está Iris?_ preguntó, con una voz que sonó muy áspera y fría.

Sus ojeras eran terribles, muy marcadas y oscuras. ¿En qué clase de misión se había involucrado esta vez mi amiga?

_ ¿Estás bien?_ no soporté más la preocupación. De verdad que tenía muy mal aspecto.

_ Eso no es asunto tuyo_ su antipatía me cayó de golpe_ ¿has estado con Iris?

Suspiré con un poco de desilusión, y no dejé de observarla ni un segundo. Pero ella esquivaba mis ojos… ¿por qué?

Sin embargo, supuse que no tenía demasiado tiempo, así que hice caso omiso a su frialdad, y decidí responderle.

_ Sí, he estado con ella.

_ ¿Y cómo está?_ su pregunta fue casi una interrupción.

_ Bien, bien_ traté de mostrarme normal, aunque me costaba.

_ Disculpen_ una camarera se nos había acercado_ ¿Van a querer…

_ Ándate_ le dijo mi amiga, sin levantar la mirada.

La camarera lució sorprendida, y luego se dirigió a quien acababa de hablarle.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ No vamos a pedir nada, así que ándate.

_ Lo siento, pero si quieren permanecer en este lugar van a tener que servirse algo…

Kate apretó sus puños, respiró profundamente, y pareció a punto de levantarse, muy enojada. Pero yo actué rápido y hablé:

_ Tráiganos una copa de helado a cada una_ le pedí, y sonreí para disculparme por la actitud de mi amiga.

Kate se relajó un poco, aunque continuó sin mirarme. ¿A qué se debía su estado tan alterado?

_ ¿Estás bien, Kate?_ volví a preguntar.

_ Eso no importa ahora…

_ Kate_ ahora yo la interrumpí, y para mi gusto, me miró_ ¿en qué has estado?

Apretó los dientes, al igual que las manos. Sin embargo, en cuanto posé la mía sobre la suya..., sus ojos se ablandaron y adoptaron esa mirada que yo ya conocía.

_ Lo siento_ dijo, con el ceño fruncido_ no quería asustarte.

_ Tranquila, no me has asustado_ la miré compasivamente. Yo había sido casi una infiltrada una vez, y por lo mismo sabía que fingir ser alguien que uno no es, podía resultar muy, pero muy difícil_ ahora dime por qué pareces tan…, enojada.

Miró hacia afuera, como pensando en su respuesta. Le hice cariño en la mano con mis dedos, y pareció no disgustarle, pues no retiró su mano.

Fue cuando la camarera regresó con las copas de helado que Kate decidió explicarme su situación.

_ Estoy metida en un buen lío_ comenzó, mientras yo probaba de vez en cuando el helado. Mi atención estaba completamente enfocada en ella_ llevo cuatro meses como fugitiva.

_ ¿Fugitiva?_ no le entendí.

_ Ya no estoy recibiendo órdenes de Carlos_ fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_ ahora estoy por mi propia cuenta.

_ ¿Ya no eres su infiltrada?

_ Ya no tengo nada que ver con ese hijo de puta_ "de nuevo con los insultos"_ pero no quiero hablar de eso aquí…

_ Pero quiero saber qué te ocurrió. Si ya no estás trabajando, entonces… ¿dónde has estado?

_ Sólo quiero saber cómo está Iris_ continuó, como si no me hubiese escuchado_ ¿ha estado bien?

Me resigné a no saber ningún tipo de información sobre su nueva ocupación, así que preferí responder a sus dudas.

_ Se ha hecho muy amiga de mi hija_ le conté, sonriendo otra vez_ se la pasan varios días juntas en mi casa…, Tanya es bastante más flexible con los horarios.

_ Entonces no habrá problema.

Fruncí el ceño. No entendí que quiso decir con esa última frase.

_ ¿A qué problema te refieres?

_ Mira, Alice, necesito que lleves a Iris a tu casa hoy más tarde.

Continué sin entender nada.

_ ¿Y para qué?_ quise saber.

_ Para llevármela conmigo.

_ ¿Qué?_ sus palabras me sorprendieron_ ¿cómo que te la vas a llevar?

_ Es mi hija, y quiero tenerla a mi lado.

Simplemente no lo pude creer, y la miré sin decir nada durante unos segundos. ¿Desde cuándo esta mujer consideraba a Iris como su hija? ¿Y qué planeaba con llevársela?

_ No puedes hacer eso_ le dije, y me observó con dureza_ ella tiene una familia, sería como si la secuestraras.

_ Lo entenderá después, cuando le cuente que soy su madre.

_ Es que no eres su madre_ y ante eso pensé que casi me atacaría, pues sus ojos se enfurecieron enormemente. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kate?_ oye, creí que haríamos las cosas bien, ¿no?, con calma, paso a paso.

_ No tengo tiempo.

_ ¿Y por eso vas a secuestrar a una niña?_ noté cierta culpabilidad en su rostro, y aproveché el momento para continuar_ ella no tiene la culpa de nada, Kate, si te la llevas sólo conseguirás que te odie.

_ Lo entenderá.

_ ¿Y qué entenderá? ¿Piensas que una niña de seis años va a entender que una desconocida la aleja de su familia, de su madre, de su tía, para hacerla feliz? Ella apenas te ha visto una vez, Kate, y tiene una muy buena impresión tuya…_ mi mano apretó con cariño la suya_ por favor, no lo arruines.

Pero alejó su mano y la escondió debajo de la mesa.

_ Es que…, no sé si podré acercarme más a ella.

Decidí que ya era hora de que me explicara con claridad.

_ ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que sucede?, de verdad, no entiendo nada, ¿por qué ya no trabajas para Carlos?, ¿por qué quieres secuestrar a Iris?

Y, para mi sorpresa, contestó en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba.

_ Ya no estoy del lado de la policía…, en realidad ni siquiera sé de qué lado estoy…, pero sea como sea, no voy a volver a trabajar para Carlos, ese imbécil planea revelarle a la madre de Iris que yo soy una criminal y que me acerco a su hija con la intensión de dañarla.

_ ¿Sabe que te acercas a ella?

_ Sí, y no va a permitirlo por mucho tiempo más.

Sin dudas que la entendí. La pobre debía de temer que su hija la considerara una malvada. Era cierto que cometía crímenes, y algunos tal vez bastante graves, pero lo hacía por su trabajo, por el contrato que había firmado hace ya trece años.

_ Entonces denúncialo_ propuse, a lo que ella respondió con una risita_ en serio, él no puede hacer eso, sabe que no eres una criminal, y no puede amenazarte con algo así.

_ ¿Y quieres que lo denuncie con el jefe?, pues te informo que el jefe no sabe que yo tuve una hija, y de saberlo probablemente me despediría de una vez y por todas.

_ Que te despida entonces.

Y rió de nuevo, con pesar y burla a la vez.

_ Nunca te han dicho por qué los infiltrados no podemos fallar a nuestro trabajo, ¿cierto?

No, jamás me lo habían dicho, y la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo había preguntado. Jasper me había contado que el contrato duraba veinte años, con un mínimo de diez misiones cumplidas por infiltrado, pero nunca me había explicado por qué se veían obligados a hacer tales atrocidades, y me sentí una estúpida por no haberlo preguntado antes.

_ ¿Por qué?_ quise saber.

_ Porque esos malditos son nuestros dueños_ y sonrió con molestia_ cuando nos hacemos infiltrados, la mayoría tiene razones que no nos hacen pensar en las consecuencias de hacerlo, de hecho son muy pocos los que leen el contrato por completo… El asunto es que borran nuestra verdadera identidad y nos la van renovando con cada trabajo_ eso yo lo sabía_ pero la única forma de recuperar nuestra verdadera vida es completando los años que indican el contrato, de no hacerlo nos borran definitivamente del sistema, y eso significa…, bueno, destruir nuestras vidas por completo. No ser nadie es incluso peor que morir.

_ ¿Pueden hacer eso?_ me parecía horrible.

_ Claro que pueden_ y vi en sus ojos un odio que nunca le había visto_ son policías, y el Departamento de Infiltrados es un secreto, Alice, y mucho más secreto es el asunto que nos envuelve a nosotros. Nadie sabe sobre nuestro entrenamiento o sobre nuestro trabajo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían las personas si supieran que nos tratan peor que a los animales?

_ Pero… _ no supe qué decirle. Debía de haber alguna forma de solucionar el problema.

_ Si no hago lo que quieren entonces jamás podré ser una persona libre.

_ ¿Y por qué no lo haces entonces?, termina tu trabajo.

_ Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres una infiltrada_ suspiró, aunque no pude distinguir la razón_ estoy cansada de los abusos de Carlos, y de toda esa mierda de Institución. No voy a seguir siendo sus perrita faldera.

_ ¿Y qué harás entonces?

Pero eso no lo respondió, y sentí un miedo inmenso porque la respuesta no fuera nada bueno. ¿Es que acaso pensaba pasarse al bando de los malos?

_ De todas formas, eso da lo mismo ahora, vine porque quiero que me ayudes a llevarme a Iris…

_ Ya te dije que no_ fui clara, para que no se hiciera esperanzas_ Kate, no la involucres en tus problemas.

_ Creí que podía confiar en ti…, creí que eras mi amiga.

_ Y lo soy_ su mirada era tan dura que me costaba no evitarla_ pero no quiero que arruines la oportunidad de ganarte su cariño, así no se hacen las cosas.

Y de improvisto, se levantó de la mesa.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le exigí.

_ Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. ¿De verdad me iba a dejar sola?

"Vamos, Alice, esta es tu única posibilidad"

Y haciendo caso a mi consciencia, también me puse de pie y corrí para alcanzarla. Le tomé del brazo para evitar que se fuera, y me lanzó una mirada incluso más dura que antes.

_ Yo te cité por algo en particular_ le dije.

_ ¿Ah?_ frunció el ceño_ ¿no era para hablarme de Iris?

_ En realidad…_ la solté, y me alegró que al menos se quedara en el mismo lugar. Varios nos observaban, pero no les presté atención_ supe que Jasper está vivo_ decidí ser precisa.

_ ¿Vivo?_ me miró con la ceja arqueada_ ¿quién te lo dijo?

_ Alguien que lo ha estado viendo durante todos estos años_ hice un gran esfuerzo para no enfadarme.

_ ¿Y?_ preguntó, indiferente. Su actitud reflejaba haberlo sabido también, pero supe que no era así, pues ella me lo habría revelado.

_ Bueno… _ me costaba encontrar la forma de pedírselo, ya que no tenía la certeza de que aceptaría. Sin embargo ella no esperaría toda la vida para que le hablara, así que me armé de valor y hablé_ quiero que me ayudes a contactar a Jasper.

_ ¿Qué?_ ahora su expresión se tornó burlona_ tú estás loca.

_ Sé que puedes contactarte con otros infiltrados.

_ No, Alice, no podemos interferir en las misiones de otros_ se volvió más seria_ ¿y estás segura de lo que dices?, Cullen tal vez tenga otro infiltrado…

_ Estoy segura_ le corté, perdiendo la paciencia_ por favor, Kate, cuento contigo. De verdad, todos me han engañado, me han dicho que está muerto…

_ Porque tal vez de verdad lo esté.

_ Tú misma me dijiste que ustedes son expertos en mentir, ¿no?

_ ¿Y por qué quieres encontrar a un tipo que te ha engañado durante estos seis años, sin importarle el dolor que puedas estar sintiendo?

Alcé las cejas y callé durante unos segundos.

_ Necesito que me ayudes_ volví a hablar, sin responder a su pregunta_ yo te ayudé una vez.

Y eso pareció molestarla. Yo no le quería restregar en la cara mi ayuda, pues de verdad lo había hecho sin la intensión de beneficiarme de ello. Pero creí que era necesario recordárselo.

_ Está bien_ aceptó al fin, luego de pensarlo_ no te aseguro nada, si no lo he visto en este tiempo, es difícil que ahora lo haga. Pero supongo que esta es una manera de saldar cuentas…, sin deudas pendientes, ¿no?

_ Sólo…, sólo quiero que me avises si encuentras alguna forma de encontrarlo.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Era una dirección.

_ Es la casa en donde me estoy quedando_ me explicó_ por si tienes noticias de Iris, o por si cambias de parecer para que me envíes allí a la niña.

_ Ajá_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, observando la dirección. Era desconocida, obviamente.

_ Alice_ de pronto se acercó más a mí y me habló con cariño, muy bajito_ si lo llegas a ver…, no esperes nada romántico…, si pides mi opinión, creo que todo ese amor que te prometió no fue más que una mentira, y quizás te enfrentes al verdadero infiltrado, y eso puede resultar bastante desagradable.

Sí, yo lo sabía, y le aseguré que no me haría muchas expectativas. Luego la vi alejarse por la calle, y yo regresé a la mesa para terminar el helado.

Ahora sentí que la verdad estaba cada vez más cerca, y me asusté por eso. Kate podía estar en lo cierto, y tal vez Jasper no era más que una ilusión que yo misma había creado. Había muchas probabilidades de que ese infiltrado fuera muy diferente a como yo lo recordaba.

Pero había esperanza, esa esperanza causada por el hecho de que él había tratado de contactarme. ¿Para qué?, eso no lo sabía. Y mi corazón prefería pensar que era para volver a amarnos como antes.

Sin embargo, el tema de Jasper pasó a segundo plano por un momento, y no pude evitar preocuparme por la infiltrada que ahora se alejaba, y que de pronto parecía totalmente diferente a la que antes me había buscado por ayuda.

….

Allí estaban los pequeños, tan inocentes…, tan deliciosamente inocentes.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, tanto que me costaba creer que pronto comenzaría a dar el gran golpe.

La policía no lo esperaba, y no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ellos vivían en un cuento de hadas, burlándose de personas como nosotros, personas que ellos creían controlar a su antojo. Pero pronto el cuento se acabaría; pronto se darían cuenta de que era más fácil engañarlos de lo que creían.

Dos niños jugaban con su madre en el parque…, reían…, parecían absolutamente felices. Ninguno imaginaba que en pocos días vivirían su peor pesadilla, una de la cual no podrían despertar.

Una señora entró a su casa tarareando esa molestosa melodía navideña de Rodolfo el reno, y sonreí aún más al recordar qué regalo les daría yo a los policías en Noche Buena. Y los pequeños que jugaban en el parque tenían mucha importancia dentro de dicho regalo.

"Vamos a divertirnos mucho"- pensé, con una sonrisa más amplia.

La madre de los niños me miró, y frunció el ceño al notar que yo le observaba. Sin embargo se tranquilizó y continuó con sus queridos hijos.

"Aprovéchalos"- quise decirle, aunque no sentí las ganas suficientes para hacerlo. Seguramente esta iba a ser una de las últimas noches que disfrutaría con los pequeñines, y todo por culpa de los malditos policías.

Cambié de posición mi pierna, sintiendo el cansancio de la postura anterior, y me acomodé en la banca donde estaba sentado, de tal forma que mi espalda quedó más recta. Esos dos niños eran los últimos de mi lista de víctimas; los últimos que yo necesitaba para comenzar el juego que derrumbaría por completo la imagen justa y perfecta que tanto cuidaba la PDI.

Después de que todo mi plan se efectuara…, después de que los más prestigiosos detectives cayeran en mis redes…, después de que cientos de niños sangraran por mis manos…, después de eso y mucho más, recién allí mi corazón se sentiría lo suficientemente satisfecho para descansar en paz.

...

**Hola, Tina. Bueno, sí es cierto que he estado un poco distante de la escritura en los últimos días, y es que en la universidad un profesor me escogió como ayudante de su asignatura, y me ha enviado unos trabajos para hacer. además, he estado "en mis días" y me he sentido algo débil y con poco ánimo. Pero ahora estoy mejor, y avanzo y avanzo en la escritura. La verdad es que tengo varios capítulos más escritos en mi computador además de los que he subido, y loos voy subiendo de a poco para que no se queden sin leer en tanto tiempo. Me demoro más o menos un día o dos en terminar un capítulo. Así que ahora subo éste y mañana subo otro capítulo.**

**Perdona si he estado breve en los capítulos anteriores, pero como dije no me he sentido muy bien. A veces tengo la cabeza un poco ocupada, y me cuesta pensar en la historia. Pero ahora voy a escribir, y a terminar otro capítulo más.**

**En cuanto a los adelantos… para que no digas que ya no los hago, te voy a dar algunos. Por ejemplo… en el próximo capítulo ocurrirá el primer crimen del villano… además, Alice está a sólo tres capítulos de conocer la verdad sobre Jasper… y en pocos capítulos conoceremos en qué anda Kate con Juan, y cómo es la relación que ellos llevan. No te los pierdas!**

**Te mando muchos besitos, amiga, y pucha qe me hiciste reír con tus anécdotas y tus chistes. Eres muy graciosa! Y ojalá un día encuentres a ese príncipe azul que esperas, la verdad es que a mí también me gusta ese tipo de hombre.**

**Muchos abrazos y cariños, amiga, y que tengas un buen día, y tu familia también.**


	14. UNA NAVIDAD SANGRIENTA, PRIMERA PARTE

Hola, bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, y con este la historia ya comienza a ponerse más emocionante, o al menos eso pienso yo. Como este capítulo era muy largo, lo he dividido en dos, y esta es la primera parte, así que no olviden leer el siguiente.

Obviamente, no podía olvidarme de dedicarle este capítulo a Tina, que me motiva siempre, y me hace sonreír con cada uno de sus comentarios. La verdad es que cada vez que subo un capítulo me muero de ganas por saber si te gustó o no, amiga, y no te preocupes por mí, que estoy bien y muy feliz, ya sin dolor y con menos cosas por hacer, pero con muchas ideas por escribir y escribir. Esta historia me gusta cada vez más, y espero que a ti también. Con respecto a las dudas que tienes, me gusta que te pongas a pensar en ellas y que te preguntes sobre lo que le ocurre a los personajes, pero descuida, pronto podrás resolver algunas, aunque no todas, al menos por el momento.

Les mando a todas un fuerte abraso, cariños y agradecimientos por leer mi historia.

**UNA NAVIDAD SANGRIENTA, primera parte.**

_ Vejito pacueyo, acueyate de mí, me poto ben en cacha, tamen en e jadín…, vejito pacueyo, acueryate de mí, me poto ben en cacha, tamen en e jadín…

Y así Annie llevaba cantando esa cancioncita toda la tarde, en la sala de estar, vestida ya con un hermoso vestido rojo con flores bordadas. Se veía preciosa, con sus moñitos a cada lado de la cabeza.

Pero mamá no estaba tan alegre como mi hija, pues luego de haberla escuchado cantar por más de tres horas, ya comenzaba a odiar al _viejito_ _pascuero_.

_ Vejito pacueyo, acueyate de mí…

_ Hola_ llegó de pronto Bella, bajando por la escalera, mientras mi niña continuaba cantando.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír. Mi hermana se veía tan…

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ le cuestionó mamá, sin poder creer que su hija vistiera de esa forma.

_ ¿Cómo que qué es?_ Bella bajó el último peldaño y extendió sus brazos para que la observáramos mejor_ ¿no creen que me veo genial?

"¿Genial?"- pues no me pareció la palabra adecuada para describirla. La muy loca lucía un traje de Santa Claus, con barba blanca incluida, un gorrito rojo con pompón blanco, y una inmensa pansa de mentira debajo de su ropa. Si parecía que apenas podía sostenerse la guata.

Mi niña rió al verla y fue donde ella para comprobar su inmenso vientre.

_ ¿E de vedá?_ preguntó, luego de reír_ ¡mami, mami!

_ ¿Qué pasa, mi niña?_ le puse atención a esos ojitos que ahora estaban maravillados.

_ Da día Bella egodó.

Le sonreí y no pude evitar agarrarla para besarle la mejilla. Mi madre continuó poniendo la mesa, de seguro agradecida de que al menos la ridícula apariencia de su hija había servido para callar el canto de mi bebé.

_ ¿Y por qué el traje, a propósito?_ le pregunté.

Annie se soltó para ir al ventanal a observar la calle. Ella creía fielmente en la existencia del señor barbudo que obsequiaba regalos, y cada navidad esperaba con ansias la llegada de ese caballero.

Sí, hoy era navidad, y todavía me parecía increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Bella caminó con dificultad debido a su inmensa pansa, y luego comenzó a ayudarme con los canapés dentro de la cocina. Como era jueves, papá todavía se encontraba trabajando; aunque había asegurado llegar temprano para estar en la cena, y además traer a su brigada para acompañarnos. La idea nos entusiasmaba bastante, pues nunca antes habíamos estado tantas personas compartiendo en Noche Buena. Y a mí también me entusiasmaba mucho el hecho de que Esme también vendría, según mi tío Carlisle que la había invitado.

Si bien con Esme aún no habíamos podido tener una conversación larga y profunda como yo deseaba, sobre los sucesos de hace seis años, de todas formas el tenerla como un familiar me alegraba muchísimo. Yo todavía albergaba la esperanza de que en algún momento pudiéramos estar a solas y con la privacidad necesaria para hablar del tema. Y con el ánimo para conversar, también, porque en estos cuatro meses…, la verdad es que yo con suerte hablaba para decir hola.

Pero hoy no; hoy era navidad, y por lo mismo me había prometido a mí misma que no arruinaría un día tan especial por mis problemas. Annie tenía todo el derecho de disfrutar sin mi cara larga de tres metros.

_ ¿Y por qué el traje?_ repetí la pregunta, al no recibir respuesta.

Dejamos unos canapés sobre la bandeja, y luego la loca de Bella me miró.

_ Oh, vamos, Alice, es navidad.

_ ¿Y?_ no entendí su explicación.

_ Y que debe haber un Santa en cada casa, ¿no?

_ Pero Santa es hombre.

_ Bueno, entonces yo soy la esposa de Santa.

¿Y la esposa de Santa también tenía barba?

Decidí que era mejor dejar el tema hasta allí, pues comprender a mi hermana a veces resultaba bastante difícil. La muy loca no le tenía miedo al ridículo, o mejor dicho, nunca sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Pero, bueno, así era mi hermana y yo la quería de esa forma.

Mamá comenzó a tararear una canción romántica, hasta que de pronto Annie volvió con la melodía navideña, y con eso la tranquilidad del hogar se acabó.

_ ¿Sabes?_ me dijo Bella, untando paté a las galletas.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Si Annie sigue así, lo único que va a lograr es espantar a mi esposo.

¿Su esposo? supuse que se refería a Santa Claus, y rodeé los ojos. ¿Ahora de verdad se creía la mujer del barbudo?

Pero mi hermana tenía razón: Annie ya empezaba a molestar bastante. Así que tomé la última bandeja, di media vuelta, y caminé en dirección a la sala de estar, donde ya todo estaba adornado a la perfección.

Con mamá nos habíamos dedicado a preparar la apariencia de la casa durante los últimos dos días, pues no nos gustaba estar con las luces y los adornos un mes antes de la celebración. Aunque en realidad a mamá no le gustaba, porque en años anteriores yo sí me había empeñado en preparar la casa más navideña de todas. Pero este año…, bueno, con los últimos acontecimientos no me había sentido con el ánimo para armar arbolitos de pascuas y colgar luces en el techo.

Sin embargo, el aire navideño me había ayudado bastante. La noticia que Isaac me había dado sobre el infiltrado de Emmett no había hecho más que complicarme la existencia incluso más que antes. Ahora mi corazón no tenía dudas, aunque sí mucho miedo. Cada noche yo pensaba en él, en su cuerpo, en sus ojos, en sus labios…, y no dejaba de preguntarme si su apariencia continuaba igual o no.

Claramente, Jasper debía de haber cambiado, así como Kate había cambiado en cada uno de nuestros encuentros. Y yo no dejaba de pensar en esa salida con Max hace ya bastantes meses, cuando hubo un enfrentamiento entre policías y traficantes. Si él había sido el hombre del beso, entonces sí que había cambiado, pues no le había reconocido ni un poquito. Y eso me asustaba, me aterraba. ¿Qué pasaba si él no era el mismo hombre que yo imaginaba o recordaba?

Pero por suerte las fiestas de fin de año estaban consiguiendo distraerme de todo eso. Yo no conseguía nada torturándome hasta que Kate apareciera y me ayudara a contactar a Jasper. Así que, por el momento, iba a tratar de estar lo más tranquila posible, por muy difícil que sonara.

Sonreí sinceramente ante la decoración, y observé cómo mamá me prestaba atención. La pobre debía de estar bastante preocupada por mi estado, al fin y al cabo era mi madre y había notado mi tristeza en estos días. Pero siempre había sido lo suficientemente comprensiva para saber que yo simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar.

Y ahora también sonrió al verme contenta, aunque sin decir ni una palabra. Y se lo agradecí.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesa de centro, y luego me fui al ventanal para acomodarme junto a mi pequeña.

_ Vejito pacueyo, acuéyate de mí…

_ Annie_ la abrasé por la espalda, y se detuvo para mirarme.

"Se ve tan linda"- pensé, y casi me emocioné al ver su hermosa sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué, mami?

Unos niñitos afuera llamaron mi atención por un segundo, corriendo detrás de su madre. Hoy todos corrían de un lugar a otro. Pero luego volví a enfocarme en mi hija.

_ ¿No quieres ir a ayudarnos con los preparativos?

Miró hacia atrás, observando cómo su abuela colocaba las velas sobre la mesa del comedor, y después volvió a mí.

_ ¿No está toyo lito?

Sí, casi todo estaba listo, pues con mamá nos habíamos puesto a trabajar en la decoración muy temprano, casi después de desayunar; y mi niña claramente no era tonta para no darse cuenta de eso. Así que decidí probar con otra cosa.

_ ¿No quieres recibir al viejito pascuero, acaso?

_ ¡Chi, chi!_ gritó, y vi que mamá me lanzaba una mirada seria. La pobre estaba de seguro cansada de tanto grito.

_ Entonces… _ la tomé en brazos_ vamos a tener que preparar un buen plato de galletas, con un vaso de leche, ¿no crees?_ di media vuelta_ no podemos recibirlo sin nada.

Y eso la entusiasmó.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, mi niña muy sonriente entre mis brazos, y yo bastante contenta a decir verdad. Todos parecíamos de buen humor, incluso Bella, que había peleado el día anterior con su pololo.

Sin embargo, cuando miré hacia la ventana para verificar que el visillo de la cortina estuviera en su lugar, no pude evitar fruncir el seño. A lo lejos observé un perro blanco enfrente de nuestra reja, como si nos vigilara.

"¿No es acaso el mismo perro que vi en la casa donde creí encontrarme con Jasper?"

Una cicatriz en su cuello respondió a mi pregunta. ¿Cuántos labradores blancos tenían esa misma cicatriz?

_ ¿Mami?_ Annie me miraba confusa por mi repentina detención.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ se preocupó también mamá.

Las miré, aún con el ceño fruncido, y…

_ Ya vengo.

No pude más con la curiosidad, así que dejé a mi niña en el suelo, fui hacia la puerta, la abrí, caminé hacia la reja…

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ me preguntó mamá, desde la casa.

Pero no le contesté, sino que le hice un gesto con la mano para indicarle que esperara. Ese perro podía irse en cualquier momento, y yo debía averiguar si tenía o no alguna relación con mi amado.

El canino retrocedió unos pasos ante mi llegada, aunque no evitó que le tocara. Su pelaje me pareció bastante áspero al tacto.

_ Hola, peludo_ le dije cariñosamente, para entrar en confianza. Su cicatriz no dejaba de darme lástima, como si este chiquito hubiese tenido que vivir duras experiencias en el pasado.

Y al estar junto a él caí en la cuenta de algo: en su collar había una rosa colgando. Una rosa.

"Esa rosa"- la reconocí, pues durante muchos años me había estado llegando una similar en mi ventana. ¿Acaso este perrito era el responsable de dármela?

Pero pensar que el labrador me las enviaba era ridículo. Había alguien detrás de todo esto, y no pude evitar pensar en el infiltrado de papá.

_ ¿Conoces a Jasper?_ le pregunté, sabiendo que de todas formas no contestaría.

Me observó con calma, y respirando con la boca abierta. Algo en mi interior me decía que este pequeño sí era el perro de Jasper. Pero también había que ser realista, y la verdad es que había tantos perros en el mundo que pensar que justamente éste era el compañero de mi amado…, era un poco ridículo.

_ ¿Alice?_ mamá había avanzado hasta llegar a mi lado_ ¿por qué mejor no vamos adentro?, no me gusta mucho la idea de dejar sola a tu hermana en la cocina.

Miré por última vez al perrito, y esta vez le quité la rosa, sin que él siquiera se inmutara. ¿Acaso había venido exclusivamente a eso?

_ ¿Alice?

Quise poder leer la mente del perro, o entender su idioma para saber qué diablos ocurría. Pero como eso era algo muy improbable, me resigné, di media vuelta, y con mamá nos devolvimos a la casa.

Y suspiré más resignada aún cuando observé que el perro se alejaba por la calle corriendo.

_ Mami_ Annie extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y no tuve otra opción que tomarla.

_ ¿Qué pasa, hermosa?_ le besé la mejilla, aunque sin dejar de pensar en el perro. Era todo tan extraño.

Mamá cerró la puerta, y después se acercó a la cocina. Yo la seguí.

_ ¿Uda doza?_ dijo mi bebé, mirando con curiosidad la flor en mi mano.

_ Sí, una rosa_ le sonreí y se la enseñé. Sus ojitos entusiasmados eran adorables_ ¿la quieres?

Aceptó, y luego dijo:

_ Como da que me yió mi amiyo.

Me extrañé. ¿Su amigo? ¿De qué amigo estaba hablando?

_ ¿Qué dices?_ pregunté. Ya estábamos en la cocina, y tanto mamá como Bella nos miraron con interés.

_ En e paque_ contestó sin problema_ mi amiyo me do uda doza.

Y también lo recordé. Esa vez Annie me había entregado una rosa que supuestamente su "amigo" le había dicho que me pasara a mí. Y lo relacioné con las palabras de papá: "... si te vuelves a acercar a mi nieta…". Papá había reprendido a su infiltrado por acercarse a Annie…

_ Mi niña_ la bajé al suelo y la miré a los ojos. Me dio lo mismo que las demás estuvieran presentes_ esa vez en el parque, cuando te perdí por un momento…, esa vez… ¿cómo era el hombre con que te encontraste?

_ ¿Hombre? ¿Qué hombre?_ quiso saber mamá, sin entender nada.

Pero todo era muy largo de explicar, así que la ignoré y continué poniéndole atención a mi pequeña.

_ No te_ dijo Annie_ ato.

Por supuesto que era alto. Cualquier persona era alta para ella. Decidí ser más específica.

_ ¿Era rubio?

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

_ Ahora no, Bella_ volví a enfocarme en mi hija_ ¿era rubio, Annie?

Pareció intentar recordar el momento, y al cabo de unos minutos negó con la cabeza. Y luego de que lo negara con sus propias palabras, una inmensa desilusión se apoderó de mí. ¿Si no había sido él…, entonces quién?

_ Estás rara_ habló mi hermana, después de que mamá se llevara a mi hija con ella al baño. Uno de sus moñitos necesitaba ser arreglado.

Yo y Bella habíamos quedado solas en la cocina, al lado del horno donde se cocinaba la lasaña que cenaríamos. El plato con galletas de Santa Claus ya estaba listo, pues a Annie no se le había olvidado prepararlo.

Fruncí el ceño ante su afirmación. La rosa ahora la tenía mi hija, y me dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar en el asunto.

_ No sé a lo que te refieres_ traté de ignorarle, yendo para afuera, pero su brazo me detuvo.

_ Este último tiempo_ dijo, más seria_ parece como si te pasara algo malo.

La miré y no pude evitar mostrarme preocupada y triste. Puede que con mamá fuera más fácil fingir- si es que era fácil- pero con mi hermana era diferente.

Así que, un poco cansada de aparentar, la abrasé con fuerza e inevitablemente fui derramando una lágrima por mis ojos.

_ Guau_ dijo, impresionada_ creo que sí te pasa algo malo.

Me sentó en una silla, y luego se acomodó a mi lado. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la mía. Era extraño observarla, pues mi rostro no sabía si mostrarse preocupado o burlón. Mi hermana estaba seria, con el ceño fruncido, pero su barba blanca y sus arrugas falsas dibujadas con plumón me incitaban a reír.

_ Vamos, dime qué ocurre_ dijo, luego de que me limpiara la mejilla _ prometo que no le diré a nadie.

"Al menos no le tengo que decir que es un secreto"- pensé, agradecida de que hubiera inferido eso.

_ Es qu-e-e… _ tragué saliva para poder hablar mejor. Si bien la existencia de Jasper era un secreto que yo no le había revelado a nadie, de pronto sentí las ganas de descargarme de una vez. Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y supe que, al menos, no me juzgaría. Respiré profundamente y luego volví a hablar, con una voz más tranquila_ es que… hace seis años, cuando aún estaba en la pandilla de Cormac_ asintió, haciéndome entender que recordaba eso_ bueno, allí yo…

Sin embargo, algo nos distrajo.

_ ¡Qué luz es luz si a Bella yo no veo…!

Nos miramos extrañadas, sin saber quién recitaba, muy fuerte, los versos afuera.

_ ¡Qué gozo es gozo si Bella no está aquí…!

Nos levantamos de las sillas y fuimos a la sala de estar, donde no encontramos a nadie excepto mi madre que acababa de salir del baño.

_ ¿Quién es?_ preguntó la rubia, con mi hija en brazos.

Mi niñita tenía sus ojitos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

_ ¡A menos que yo piense que está aquí y disfrute de esa sombra de perfección…!

Las tres nos miramos extrañadas, y medio divertidas. No pude evitar notar la preocupación de mamá cuando notó mis mejillas mojadas. Pero miré hacia la puerta para que no se preocupara más.

_ ¡Salvo si estoy junto a Bella por la noche no hay melodía en el ruiseñor… _ ahora la voz se hizo más fuerte, y sólo podía provenir de una parte…_ y a menos que de día contemple a Bella no hay día que yo pueda contemplar…!

Como ninguna se movía, decidí ir a la puerta. La abrí, y sorpresivamente encontramos a Edward detrás, con un ramo de rosas enfrente, muy bien vestido y arreglado. El pelirrojo sonrió al verme y yo me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Primero se puso enfrente de mi hermana, y después pronunció las últimas palabras que le faltaban.

_ Tú eres mi esencia.

Annie aplaudió con entusiasmo, y Bella trató de hacerse la dura. Hace poco habían tenido una fuerte discusión, y ella ya llevaba amenazándole con el divorcio hace varias semanas. Pero esta iniciativa de mi cuñado por arreglar las cosas sin duda que significaba algo especial, pues era la primera vez que uno de ellos parecía dispuesto a ceder un poco.

_ Te amo_ habló de nuevo el colorín, y me impresionó lo enamorado que observaba a mi hermana a pesar de que ésta vestía ridículamente.

Mamá le dio un empujoncito a su hija para que reaccionara.

_ ¡E becho- e becho- e becho!_ pidió mi hija.

Y antes de que yo hablara para hacer lo mismo, Bella se lanzó a los brazos de su pololo, sin importarse porque cayeran al suelo. Abrasarla con esa inmensa guata debía de ser algo muy desagradable.

_ ¡Bella!_ reclamó Edward, aunque no la alejó de él.

_ Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo_ repitió y repitió Bellita llenándolo de besitos.

Mi hija quiso lanzarse también sobre Edward- para ella todo lo relacionado a su tía era un juego- pero la llegada de otra persona la interrumpió.

_ Papá_ era Eduardito, bajando de la escalera…, realmente muy bien arreglado. Llevaba su cabello peinado hacia atrás, con gel, y su ropa muy bien puesta. Si hasta se veía mejor que su padre.

El niño llegó donde nosotros, y tocó el hombro de su madre.

_ Madre_ ella dejó de besar la mejilla de su pareja y le puso atención a su hijo. Mamá sonrió divertida, como advirtiendo lo que iba a suceder_ ¿qué significa esto?

_ Me arreglé con tu madre_ le avisó Edward, que apenas podía hablar con su mujer encima.

_ No me refiero a eso_ y miró con reprobación la apariencia de Bella_ hoy no es una fiesta de disfraces.

_ E da vejita pacueya_ le dijo entre risas mi niñita.

_ Y una bastante gorda_ rió también Edward.

Pero Bella continuaba observando maravillada a su hijo.

_ Mire, madre, no es por nada, pero la señora Santa Claus jamás vestiría de esa forma, de hecho ella es sólo un personaje inventado para…

_ Uy, si está tan lindo_ y mi hermana se levantó para tomar en brazos a su hijo y estrecharlo con fuerza_ ¿quién es el niño más lindo del mundo, ah?

Lo llenó de besos al igual que a su padre, aunque a diferencia de éste, a Eduardito sí le molestaba. No le gustaba que le trataran como a un bebé; no era como mi angelito.

Pero ya nada podía hacer para deshacerse del abraso de su madre, pues ésta no lo iba a soltar.

Mamá sonrió contenta por la reconciliación, y luego fue a ver la lasaña en el horno, mientras que mi hija le hablaba algunas cosas a su primo.

_ Por fin_ le dije a mi cuñado, ayudándolo a levantarse. Las rosas que había traído ahora estaban aplastadas y rotas.

_ Supongo que no le importará_ dijo, observando el ramo de flores. Su polola estaba demasiado concentrada alagando a su pequeño para ponerle atención a unas cuantas rosas rotas.

_ Descuida_ las tomé para luego botarlas_ creo que con los versos fue más que suficiente_ sonrió, y procedió a limpiarse el traje_ ¿te vas a quedar?_ pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

La discusión del día anterior con mi hermana había sido justamente porque hoy él trabajaría toda la noche.

_ Mira, tu padre puede partirme en dos si quiere, pero hoy voy a pasar navidad con mi familia_ y eso mi hermana lo escuchó, pues le miró con asombro_ estuve toda la hora del almuerzo trabajando, y ya tengo todo terminado, así que…, los acompañaré a cenar.

Y ahora sí que Bella se puso contenta. Soltó a su hijo- la muy despistada casi lo bota- y saltó otra vez sobre su pareja, aunque sin caer como recién.

"Es tan lindo el amor"- pensé, muy feliz por mi hermana. De seguro este era el mejor regalo de navidad que podía recibir.

Y mientras que Eduardito le daba ciertos sermones a su padre sobre no dejar un trabajo tan importante sólo por una fecha como hoy; mientras mamá rabiaba en la cocina porque la carne le había quedado un poco salada; mientras mi hija saltaba de alegría y volvía a cantar su canción del viejito pascuero; mientras Edward y Bella se abrasaban más enamorados que nunca; yo no pude evitar pensar en alguien.

Hoy era navidad, la fecha perfecta para estar con la familia, con los seres queridos, y para solucionar los problemas y estar en paz.

Pero no todos tenían una familia como nosotros; no todos podrían disfrutar de una rica cena- en nuestro caso tal vez no muy rica-; y eso me entristeció el corazón. Ahora Kate, mi amiga, debía de estar sola, como un perro, deseando probablemente estar con su hija, abrasarla, decirle cuánto la quería…

¿Podía yo disfrutar cuando sabía que ella estaba sufriendo en otro lugar?

Si bien aquí estaba mi familia, mi hermosa y preciosa hija…, en otro lugar también estaba mi amiga, y Kate, a diferencia de todos en esta casa, no tenía a nadie más. Kate sólo contaba conmigo.

Así que no demoré mucho en tomar la decisión. Puede que mi hija se pusiera triste por mi ausencia, y que los demás se preocuparan. Pero era mi deber de amiga acompañar a Kate en este momento tan especial, sobre todo luego de nuestro último encuentro. Ella estaba sufriendo en su nuevo trabajo- si es que estaba trabajando- por lo que no la podía abandonar.

Mi hija llamó mi atención al ver mi ceño fruncido, y, como otras veces, fingí una sonrisa. Mi corazón sólo esperaba que ese angelito luego me perdonara por dejarla esta noche.

….

"Hoy es el día"

Por fin hoy era el gran día del comienzo; el inicio del gran golpe contra la policía; ese golpe que yo y otros más tanto habíamos estado esperando.


	15. UNA NAVIDAD SANGRIENTA, SEGUNDA PARTE

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte, para que la disfruten, y por favor la comenten, porque de verdad me da un poquito de penita que nadie, a excepción de mi Tinita, comente. Me gustaría saber si siguen la historia o no.

Como siempre, le dedico el capítulo a Tina, y también le dedico unas palabras al final del capítulo, para que las lea después.

Muchos besitos a todas!

**UNA NAVIDAD SANGRIENTA, segunda parte**

_ ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_ gritó Harry, detrás de sus compañeros, tan fuerte que incluso los hizo saltar.

_ Harry, por favor_ le pidió el jefe, Emmett, delante del grupo_ ya sabemos que es navidad.

_ Es que… ¡ESTOY FELIZ!_ y alzó sus brazos para demostrarlo.

_ Y lo sabemos_ siguió Emmett, un poco malhumorado_ pero no vuelvas a gritar, por favor.

_ Oh, vamos, jefe_ Vicky pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros_ no siga amargado, el trabajo hay que dejarlo en la comisaría.

Pero a Cullen le costaba lograr eso. Estos días luego de la despedida de Gutiérrez habían sido bastante difíciles, pues el nuevo jefe, James, no había hecho más que vigilar su comportamiento. Verificaba que cumpliera con el horario; cuestionaba constantemente sus decisiones; se había empeñado en comprobar que fuera como un detective más.

_ No estoy amargado_ negó el comisario_ sólo…, aún no me acostumbro a la ausencia de Gutiérrez.

_ ¡PERO HOY ES NAVIDAD!

E inevitablemente, luego de escuchar unas cuantas veces más a Harry, Emmett acabó por entusiasmarse como los demás.

…..

El comisario estaba saliendo de la comisaría…, junto a sus fieles acompañantes…, todos sonrientes…

¿Cómo eran tan ingenuos?, pensé, divertido ante el hecho de que no se dieran cuenta de mi verdadera naturaleza; de que no pudieran percibir lo que yo en verdad tramaba.

Y Cullen iba a ser uno de los más afectados por mi plan, al igual que otros detectives importantes. Cada uno de ellos sufriría lo que yo había tenido que sufrir por décadas.

Una pelirroja los acompañaba, junto a otro colorín también, y un muchacho moreno que lucía más joven. Se acercaron a un auto cercano, de donde salió un niño pequeño a saludar.

"Otro niño"- y solté una risita, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué. Me gustaban los niños, sus rostros, sus cuerpos…, ellos, sin duda eran lo único bueno que quedaba de este maldito mundo. Todos los adultos ya estábamos contaminados, pero ellos…, ellos no, y eso abría un apetito insospechado en mi interior; un apetito, además, insaciable.

…..

_ ¡Papi!_ Patricio se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, luego de salir del auto, y lo estrechó con fuerza.

_ ¿Cómo estás, campeón?

El pequeño le fue contando sus aventuras de la tarde, las cuales básicamente trataban sobre cómo había enfadado a su sobrino Eduardito. Mientras tanto, el resto de los detectives fue entrando al vehículo donde los esperaba Carlisle como conductor.

_ Hola, chicos_ saludó sonriente el rubio, acompañado al lado por su pareja, Esme, ambos muy bien vestidos.

_ ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, CARLISLE!

El grito fue algo molestoso, pero considerando que era Harry quién lo hacía, decidieron dejarlo pasar, y se acomodaron con tranquilidad.

_ Es un gran día hoy, ¿no?_ comentó Carlisle, mientras los cuatro sujetos hacían hasta lo imposible por caber atrás. Patricio, obviamente, iba sobre las piernas de su padre_ ¿quién lo diría?, ya estamos en navidad.

_ ¡NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD!

_ Harry, por favor_ se hartó la pelirroja_ de verdad, deja de hacer eso.

_ Yo que tú le haría caso_ habló Charlie, sujetando la mano de su amada Victoria.

_ Es verdad_ concordó el rubio_ a menos que quieras recibir a San Nicolás con un testículo menos.

Soltaron unas risitas, aunque a Harry de todas formas no le importó. Su día favorito era navidad, y nada ni nadie se lo arruinaría.

Carlisle puso en marcha el vehículo, y luego se dirigieron a la casa donde Rosalie e Isabella preparaban la gran cena de la noche.

_ ¿Adornaron la casa?_ preguntó un rato después Carlisle, por conversar. Se había dirigido a la pareja.

_ Yo… _ Harry quiso responder primero_ tengo toda mi pieza adornada_ él arrendaba una pensión_ le puse luces hasta a mi cama, y planté mi propio arbolito de navidad para adornarlo.

_ ¿Plantaste un pino en una meseta?_ se impresionó la pelirroja.

_ No, no, planté otra cosa, aunque no sé muy bien qué es…, pero se ve súper lindo con las luces.

Los colorines se miraron, pensando que probablemente ese "arbolito" no se veía tan lindo como afirmaba el moreno, al fin y al cabo éste solía tener unos gustos bastante poco comunes.

_ Rose ha estado ayer y hoy preparando la casa_ dijo Emmett, uniéndose a la conversación.

_ Sí, le está quedando genial_ agregó su hijo, quien iba vestido formalmente gracias a que su madre le había vestido antes de partir de casa con su tío para buscar a su padre_ y ayer vi el traje que Bella se va a poner para hoy.

_ ¿Qué traje?_ se interesó Carlisle, sabiendo que su sobrina a veces solía ser un poco ridícula.

_ Lo hizo con Jacob, es un disfraz del viejito pascuero.

Emmett frunció el ceño. Él ya tenía pensado disfrazarse de Santa Claus para sorprender a los niños, y no le gustó para nada la idea de que su hija le robara el protagonismo. Pero al pensarlo mejor, sonrió imaginando lo ridícula que se vería, y decidió que de todas formas se disfrazaría, al fin y al cabo Bella debía de verse muy poco creíble.

Y avanzaron por la calle, comentando el ajetreo del momento, las casas que les rodeaban, y la exquisita cena, o al menos eso pensaban ellos, que les esperaba en hogar del comisario. Sólo Esme fue la más reservada en hablar, como cada navidad que había vivido durante estos seis años.

Pero ninguno de ellos siquiera sospechaba que muy lejos, aún prestándoles atención, un hombre subía también a su automóvil para manejar en dirección a su casa. Muchos niños le esperaban para ser sacrificados.

"Ya comenzará el baño de sangre"- pensó con satisfacción.

…..

Rosalie revisó una vez más la lasaña…

_ ¿Y?_ le preguntó Bella, que estaba a su lado, esperando para saber si habían podido mejorar el sabor de la comida.

La rubia arrugó la nariz al degustar un poco de la salsa. Estaba demasiado salada.

_ Supongo que ya no podemos preparar otra_ y Rose cerró el horno, un poco desilusionada_ pero al menos está menos salado que recién.

Y con eso Bella también se mostró satisfecha. Era la primera cena de navidad cocinada por su madre, y sabía que el gesto al menos debía de agradecerse. Lo importante de esta noche, al fin y al cabo, era estar en familia.

La morena dejó a su madre en la cocina para ir a buscar a su hermana. Sin embargo, en la sala de estar sólo encontró a su pololo, con su hijo Eduardito en brazos, y a la pequeña Annie observando muy entretenida una película navideña en el televisor.

_ ¿Y Alice?

Annie levantó su mirada al escuchar el nombre de su madre, aunque continuó poniendo atención a la película.

Fue Edward el que contestó:

_ Salió _ dijo, sin darle importancia.

"¿Salió?"- se extrañó Bella, ya que no había escuchado que su hermana le avisara.

_ ¿Y a qué?

_ A buscar a tu padre.

Y eso le extrañó aún más. Emmett y su brigada vendrían en su propio auto, no había necesidad de que nadie les buscara. Y Alice lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Por qué de pronto se ausentaba con una excusa tan ridícula?

Y para responder a su duda, observó un papel debajo de la puerta, como dejado a propósito. ¿Sería de Alice?, se preguntó.

Lo tomó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y cuando volvió a la cocina, y extendió la hoja, su madre se le acercó con curiosidad.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó.

Pero su hija no dijo nada, y ambas se dispusieron a leer la nota:

_Bella, mamá, o quien quiera que lea esto, espero que comprendan que lo que hago esta noche es por una razón muy poderosa y que no se enfaden conmigo. De pronto sentí la necesidad de salir, y no volveré quizás hasta muy tarde. Repito, espero que no se enojen; y les pido que por favor cuiden a mi princesa, y entreténganla lo suficiente para que no note mi ausencia. Por favor, disfruten sin mí, y no se preocupen, estaré bien, se los prometo. Los amo a todos. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_Alice _

Ambas mujeres se miraron con sorpresa. ¿A dónde podía haber ido Alice?

Pero sabían que era inútil buscar la respuesta, pues sólo la desaparecida se las podía dar, y ésta tal vez no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Así que botaron la nota, comenzaron a sacar los platos para tenerlos listos sobre la mesa…, mientras en sus cabezas comenzaron a pensar en el berrinche que armaría la pequeña Annie cuando se enterara de la partida de su amada madre.

…..

Varios gimieron de miedo al escuchar mi llegada, y eso me encantó. No podían gritar, porque la huincha en sus bocas se los impedía. Pero sus gemidos eran mil veces mejores que los gritos…, una verdadera maravilla…, un canto que hipnotizaba…, verdadera música para mis oídos.

Los niños no llevaban más de medio día secuestrados, y para mi sorpresa, la policía aún no se ponía al tanto de ello. Las familias de estas delicias parecían demasiado temerosas como para admitir que en navidad su hijo había sido raptado.

Bueno, ese tampoco era mi problema. Raptarlos había sido demasiado fácil, casi un juego, y ahora era el momento del _game over_. Esta era mi única preocupación.

Eran once niños, tal como había sido planeado hace ya bastante tiempo. Once pequeños que pronto dejarían de existir.

Se asustaron aún más al verme, y gimieron con más fuerza. Tuve que hacer uso de una fuerza increíble para resistirme a probarlos. Lo había hecho apenas hace unas horas, y aún parecía que mi cuerpo les necesitaba. Pero el plan era más importante. Yo no podía defraudarlo sólo por un apetito sexual casi incontrolable. Así que los subí a cada uno a la furgoneta, y luego de cerrar la compuerta, me acomodé en el asiento del conductor, y comencé a manejar hacia la futura escena del crimen.

"Esta sin dudas que será una navidad emocionante"

…..

_ ¡Abueyo!

Annie corrió donde el comisario y lo abrasó sin pensarlo dos veces. El señor Cullen acababa de entrar a la casa, y detrás le seguían sus compañeros, y amigos, de trabajo. Ya eran más de las ocho de la noche, y la oscuridad había exigido que encendieran las luces.

_ ¿Cómo está la niña más preciosa del…?_ pero Emmett dejó de alagar a su nieta cuando sus ojos detectaron la presencia de una persona inesperada_ Edward_ lo miró con el ceño fruncido_ pensé que estarías trabajando.

_ Mire, caballero_ Bella se le acercó con ambas manos apoyadas a cada extremo de su cadera. Su padre alzó las cejas sorprendido por la apariencia de ésta_ hoy en navidad, así que, si no quiere que de verdad saque toda mi furia, olvídese del trabajo, ¿sí?

Rosalie sonrió divertida, contenta porque por fin su hija sacara el valor para encarar a su padre. Es decir, sin bien Edward no recibía órdenes de Cullen, éste sí le hacía muchos encargos, que a veces le tenían incluso más ocupado que su trabajo oficial.

El comisario se resignó, y sonrió para dar a conocer su aprobación. "Al fin y al cabo- pensó- hoy en navidad".

Patricio fue a saludar a su madre, y no demoró en probar uno de los canapés que habían preparado las mujeres, o mejor dicho, Alice.

_ ¿Y la revoltosa?_ preguntó Emmett, cuando los demás saludaban y se acomodaban. Esme también se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Alice, y lo lamentó mucho, pues hace tiempo que deseaba conversar a solas con ella.

Bella y Rosalie se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Annie pensaba que supuestamente su madre regresaría con Emmett, pero ahora que no estaba con él…

_ ¿No te dijo a dónde iba?_ le dijo Rosalie, mirándolo de tal forma para que le siguiera el juego_ cuando te fue a buscar a la comisaría.

Emmett demoró unos segundos en comprender, hasta que observó el ceño fruncido de su nieta, y supo que debía mentir para no arruinar la noche.

_ Ah, claro, ahora lo recuerdo…, dijo que pasaría a buscar unos regalos que se le habían quedado en el restaurant.

_ ¿Regalos?_ Annie lució entusiasmada.

_ Sí, muchos y muchos regalos.

_ ¿En serio?_ Bella también le creyó, hasta que su madre le dio un codazo y con eso recordó la nota.

_ Bueno, bueno_ Carlisle llamó la atención de todos_ comenzaremos sin ella entonces_ se acomodó en un sillón, al lado de su polola_ ¿qué tal la tarde, hermanita?

_ Esperen, esperen_ Harry cerró la puerta de la casa, se puso en medio de la sala, y extendió sus brazos con energía_ ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Annie también extendió sus brazos, y quiso abrasar al energético detective. Pero la dueña de casa habló antes.

_ Por favor, Harry, aún no es navidad_ fue donde su esposo y le besó la mejilla_ ¿algo para tomar?

_ Sí, por favor, hoy… _ suspiró con cansancio_ hoy ha sido un día agotador.

Su mujer asintió, y después partió a la cocina, mientras el resto conversaba y comentaban el día.

_ ¿Por qué tan bella, Bella?_ se burló Patricio, tomando otro canapé_ ¿hasta que por fin dejaste de depilarte?

_ Es una barba postiza, imbécil_ y Bella se acomodó al lado de su amor_ ¿no crees que me veo genial?

_ Pues se ve ridícula, madre_ le dijo Eduardito, con esa seriedad propia de él.

Sin embargo su padre evitó que continuara hablando para así no enfadar a su madre. Bella podía llegar a ser muy peleadora.

Annie también se unió a ellos; Carlisle comenzó a relatar unas historias para sus sobrinos; Edward abrazó a su mujer con cariño, realmente contento; Charlie y Victoria continuaron de pie, abrasados, escuchando al rubio- por alguna razón desconocida, él la acariciaba el vientre a ella; y Emmett siguió pensando en el paradero de su hija mayor. Rosalie parecía tranquila al respecto, así que decidió aclarar las cosas con ella. Fue a la cocina, y la encontró sirviendo unos tragos para beber.

Sonrió al verla tan hermosa, con un vestido negro, que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello dorado que ahora estaba peinado en una sola trenza encima de la cabeza. La abrasó por un costado y no pudo evitar besarle el cuello descubierto.

_ Oye_ le reprendió con una sonrisa_ casi me haces botar las copas.

Le dio unos besos más, haciéndola reír, y luego ella se separó para besarle directamente los labios.

_ Te amo_ le confesó él, consciente de que en unos cuantos días no se lo había dicho. El trabajo ya comenzaba a ocupar su cabeza poco a poco.

_ Que bien que te acordaras de eso_ y lo besó con ternura en la nariz_ yo también te amo, osito.

Y se volvieron a besar. Pero Emmett recordó que había venido a otra cosa, así que se separó, la ayudó a servir unas cuantas copas más, y después decidió sacar el tema a flote.

_ Tú sabes dónde está Alice, ¿cierto?

La rubia lo miró, y no dudó en responder. No tenía por qué ocultarle nada a su marido.

_ Nos dejó una nota_ le explicó_ antes de partir, pero la botamos. Decía que se iba porque tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer, y nos pidió que distrajéramos a Annie para que no le extrañara.

_ ¿No dijo dónde iba a estar?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

_ Supongo que debe de ser muy importante como para que deje a Annie aquí.

Rosalie tomó la bandeja y partió a la sala de estar, donde todos reían a carcajadas por un chiste que había relatado Carlisle. Pero Emmett estaba muy lejos de sentirse relajado o con ganas de reír. Su hija Alice últimamente le estaba causando mucho dolor de cabeza, sobre todo después de que Max le rebelara que había preguntado por la existencia de Jasper. Por suerte no había vuelto a preguntar por él, pero de todas formas al comisario le preocupaba que sospechara, aunque fuera muy poco, sobre la muerte de quien era el padre de Annie.

Fue cuando sonó el timbre de la casa que Emmett decidió salir de la cocina.

_ Isaac_ Rosalie le dejó entrar y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

_ Hola, chicos_ el recién llegado dejó unos regalos donde los demás obsequios, debajo del arbolito de pascua, y después saludó a todos_ hola, hola…

_ ¡ISAAC!_ Harry iba a abrasarlo con fuerza, pero Isaac le detuvo con la mirada.

_ Harry, de verdad sé que este es tu día favorito, no es el mío, así que aleja tu esquelético cuerpo de mí, ¿sí?

Victoria sonrió divertida, y Harry también; mientras Bella continuaba relatando su reconciliación con Edward.

_ Bueno, como les decía, me dijo unos versos de súper románticos, de… ay, cómo se llamaba este tipo…, parece que Homerus, o algo así.

_ Shakespeare, madre_ le corrigió muy serio su hijo_ y no puedo creer que lo haya modificado, padre, eso es una falta de respeto.

_ ¿Lo modificaste?_ le preguntó Bella al pelirrojo.

_ Claro que sí, amor_ le besó con cariño la mejilla_ los versos originales no llevan tu nombre.

_ Ah_ y se encogió de hombros_ bueno, la cosa es que me recitó esos versos, y después me abalancé sobre él…

_ Uuuy_ fingió dolor Pato_ ni a mis peores enemigos les deseo algo así.

_ Para que sepas, mocoso, he adelgazado.

Su hermano la miró de arriba abajo, enfocándose principalmente en el enorme vientre que cargaba.

_Se nota_ dijo con sarcasmo.

_ Es una guata postiza_ se defendió ella.

_ Oh, vamos, Bella, admite que te quitaste la faja.

Algunos rieron.

_ Mmm, yo sabía que un día dejarías de usarla_ se unió Carlisle, provocando más risas.

Bella comenzó a defenderse, mientras el resto le atacaba con más comentarios burlones. Isaac se habría unido a la conversación, con su personalidad siempre tan alegre y divertida, pero ahora su cabeza sólo pensaba en una cosa, y prefirió acercarse a su amigo.

_ Socio_ le estrechó la mano, ambos cerca de la cocina, un poco alejados del resto.

Rosalie los miró con curiosidad, sin entender la lejanía de su marido, y se extrañó aún más al ver como ambos hombres entraban a la cocina muy serios. ¿Acaso tenían cosas de trabajo que conversar?, se preguntó. Pero decidió no saber la respuesta para no discutir. Todavía no toleraba que su marido interrumpiera la alegría de estas fechas con el trabajo, así que optó por dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar como los demás.

"Al menos Annie no extraña a su madre"- se alentó.

Emmett había accedido a la petición de su amigo de conversar, así que tomaron asiento en la mesa de la cocina, los dos muy serios.

A diferencia de Rosalie, Bella y los niños- y Edward- los miembros de la brigada, y con eso el comisario, no vestían formalmente debido a que habían llegado directamente de la comisaría.

No dijeron nada durante unos segundos, sólo observándose mutuamente. Isaac le había traicionado, y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para rebelarlo.

Al final fue Emmett el que decidió hablar:

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Isaac?

El moreno de melena oscura juntó sus manos y suspiró para darse valor.

_ Bueno, socio… _ pensó ser lento para así tantear el terreno. Sin embargo, luego lo consideró, y decidió ser rápido para pasar el trago amargo de una vez_ hace unos días hablé con Alice y…, y le dije que Jasper continuaba vivo.

_ ¿Qué?

…..

Miré el número de la casa por si me había equivocado. Pero no. Al parecer esta era la dirección adecuada.

"¿Qué hora será?"- me pregunté, consciente de que era muy tarde. El viaje en taxi había sido largo, y yo rogaba en interior porque no fuera más de las doce de la madrugada. Mi plan era cenar con Kate y acompañarla en este día tan especial.

Sujeté la bolsa con comida con mi otra mano, para golpear con la derecha. La verdad es que todavía me costaba creer que mi cena de navidad fuera un poco de papas Lays, pan molde, mantequilla de maní y jugo de naranja. Pero…, bueno, era lo mejor que había podido encontrar en un negocio.

La casa enfrente de mí era un poco vieja, con una puerta que tenía astillas salidas y una apariencia claramente húmeda. No pude evitar temer la posibilidad de que mi amiga no me esperara aquí. Yo estaba sola en un barrio absolutamente desconocido, que además no lucía nada de confiable, así que rogué en mi interior porque Kate respondiera.

Golpeé la puerta, con el cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención. Me parecía que de hacer mucho ruido saldrían delincuentes a atacarme.

Por suerte, no demoraron en atender. Y fue ella la responsable de abrir la puerta.

_ ¿Alice?_ frunció el ceño al verme, y sólo dejó que le viera el rostro_ ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su voz sonó mucho más raspada de lo que recordaba, y sus ojeras también me parecieron más notorias.

"¿En qué te estás metiendo, amiga mía?"

Pero no hice la pregunta, consciente de que de todas formas no respondería. Le sonreí ampliamente y le enseñé la bolsa con comida.

_ ¿Lista para tu cena de navidad?_ dije, alegre.

Y le costó asimilar la escena. Por lo visto no esperaba una visita, y cuando me dejó entrar, sin decir ni una palabra, casi me horroricé al observar dónde estaba. El interior de la casa era espantoso, todo desordenado, con sólo unos sillones rasgados y una mesa llena de basura. Lo único decente era un televisor al frente del sillón.

_ ¿Ordenando?_ pregunté con ironía, a lo que ella no respondió.

Vi que en la cocina el panorama no era mucho mejor, y supuse que en las habitaciones del segundo piso tampoco. Dejé la bolsa sobre la mesita, haciendo a un lado la basura, y luego miré a mi compañera. A pesar de haber pasado ya cuatro meses, la mujer lucía con el mismo look de antes, con su cabello rubio y su cuerpo delgado. Pero ahora sí la noté más delgada, más ojerosa, más…, arruinada. Me dio la impresión de que incluso se había estado drogando.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ me fijé en su hombro, que parecía vendado. Como sólo estaba vestida con una chaqueta y un jeans, su sostén quedaba a la vista, al igual que la venda.

_ Un rasguño_ dijo con indiferencia. Luego me miró con una ceja arqueada, y me sentí un poco avergonzada. La verdad es que yo estaba bastante producida, con un vestido negro y corto, elegante, zapatos con tacos, y el cabello tomado para que no desencajara_ te equivocaste de casa, la fiesta no es aquí.

Sonreí, y rodeé los ojos.

_ No voy a ninguna fiesta_ abrí la bolsa y comencé a sacar las cosas_ estaba en mi casa y de pronto me acordé de ti_ la miré con una sonrisa_ no quiero que pases navidad sola, Kate.

_ ¿Qué diferencia hay entre hoy o ayer?_ tomó asiento en un sillón_ además, no estoy sola.

Eso me alarmó. ¿Acaso alguien más nos acompañaba?

_ Tranquila_ dijo, al ver mi rostro asustado_ hoy no está, tenía cosas que hacer… _ y dejó de hablar de pronto, con una expresión culpable.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ me acerqué a ella, con la mantequilla de maní en mi mano_ sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y tuve la misma impresión que la vez anterior, en la fuente de soda. Kate parecía reflejar cierta maldad en su mirada.

Pero sus ojos volvieron a ablandarse, y otra vez sentí que estaba con la misma mujer que me había pedido ayuda para encontrar a su hija.

_ Estoy atrapada_ dijo, con una voz forzada. Parecía como si le costara hablar_ y no sé si quiero salir.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

_ No puedo decirte nada más_ continuó, cortante_ de verdad no sabes lo que he llegado a…, a estimarte, y no quiero meterte en mis problemas. Si alguien se va a hundir, sólo voy a ser yo.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, en especial porque yo no esperaba que estuviera tan mal.

_ Ey_ tomé su mejilla con mi mano_ soy tu amiga, Kate, de verdad, y yo también te quiero, mucho, y… _ sonreí y le enseñé la mantequilla_ y hoy vamos a celebrar que estamos aquí, juntas y que, por hoy, no hay más problemas, ¿sí?

Demoró en sonreír, pero después de todas formas lo hizo. Y estuvo a punto de llorar varias veces. Pero ambas decidimos no tocar temas delicados, y nos envolvimos en una conversación sobre nuestras hijas, sobre lo ridícula que parecía nuestra cena, y sobre lo glotonas que éramos al comernos el pote de mantequilla por completo.

…..

Faltaban diez minutos para las doce; diez minutos…

Nueve minutos..., ocho y medio…

Los gemidos ya no sonaban, y supuse que los pequeñines ya se habían cansado de forcejear. De todas formas, era inútil que lo hiciera.

Continué sentado en la furgoneta, paciente y ansioso a la vez. Todavía quedaban siete minutos, y me parecía que el tiempo estaba casi a mi favor.

Dos minutos más y…, comienza el baño de sangre.

…..

La familia Cullen disfrutaba de la cena, sentados en la mesa del comedor, ya terminando el postre que la dueña de casa había preparado. Sólo Carlisle se había atrevido a mencionar la excesiva sal de la lasaña; el resto había fingido comer la más exquisita de las comidas.

_ Bueno, bueno_ Emmett llamó la atención de todos para hacer un brindis. El reloj de la pared ya anunciaba pocos minutos para las doce de la madrugada, así que decidió que era momento de hacer el último_ quiero hacer un brindis…

_ ¡YA ES HORA, YA ES HORA!_ Harry se inquietó al ver el reloj_ ¡ES NAVIDAD, ES NAVIDAD!

_ ¿Es navidad?_ se inquietó Annie también.

Harry trató de levantarse para gritar a los cuatro vientos la llegada de su día favorito, pero Victoria lo sujetó del brazo para impedirlo. Por suerte el muchacho le hizo caso.

_ No, aún no_ tranquilizó Emmett a su nieta_ pero ya no más va a ser, y quiero que hagamos el último brindis.

_ Es cierto_ Carlisle levantó la copa al igual que su cuñado_ brindemos por…

_ ¡POR LA NAVIDAD!_ gritó Harry.

Victoria casi saltó por el grito.

_ Está bien_ se resignó Emmett_ por la navidad.

_ Y la familia_ agregó Rosalie, tomando la mano de su amado esposo.

…..

Pasaron los dos minutos que yo esperaba. Bajé de la furgoneta, alegre por la calle desolada. Todos a estas horas disfrutaban de la cena, o esperaban la llegada de la tan maravillosa navidad. Y todo esto estaba planeado, así que, como ya tenía pensado, verifiqué que la fuente al centro de la plaza no tuviera agua en su interior…

No, no había agua. Perfecto.

Volví a la furgoneta, abrí la compuerta…

"Oh, sí, asústense, pequeños. Tienen muchas razones para hacerlo".

Los fui sacando uno a uno…, los acomodé uno a uno dentro de la fuente, amarrados por cuerdas y silenciados por huinchas adhesivas…

…..

_ De verdad gracias, Alice_ me dijo, luego de probar la última papa con mantequilla de maní_ eres…, eres fantástica.

Sus ojos se volvieron húmedos, y no dudé en abrasarla. Yo también había estado sola en mi vida, en la calle, drogándome, prostituyéndose, hace muchos años atrás; y la entendía a la perfección.

_ Somos amigas_ le dije yo, contenta porque ahora sus brazos rodearan mi cuello_ y no te voy a dejar sola.

Supe que se alegraba, a pesar de que no lo demostró. Observé el reloj y…

_ Mira_ la alejé para señalarle el reloj_ ya son las doce casi.

No pareció importarle mucho, pero de todas formas tomé el vaso con jugo y lo alcé.

_ Hay que brindar por la navidad_ traté de entusiasmarla con una sonrisa.

Rodeó los ojos, pero me dio en el gusto. Alzó la copa y la estrechó junto a la mía justo cuando muchas voces y risas en el ambiente comenzaron a sonar. Todos ya celebraban la llegada de la navidad. Y no pude evitar sentir pena por no poder abrasar a mi hija en estos momentos. Pero todo esto valía la pena.

La mujer bebió el jugo, y luego se levantó del sillón.

_ Sé que este no es realmente un regalo…_ se acercó a un mueble y tomó un papel_ pero…_ se volteó a mí_ me gustaría pasártelo hoy.

Fruncí el ceño sin entenderle, y luego de que me entregara el papelito, pude observar que se trataba de una dirección. "Otra dirección".

_ Hace unos días me pediste que buscara algo para encontrar al infiltrado de Cullen_ abrí los ojos como platos_ fui a Inteligencia y robé una información confidencial. Es una dirección donde supuestamente está el infiltrado de Cullen, aunque en ninguna parte vi que se tratara de Whitlock.

Guardé la dirección y le sonreí, ahora yo estando a punto de llorar. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?

_ Gracias_ y no aguanté más. La abrasé y lloré sobre su hombro_ no sabes lo importante que es esto para mí.

Soltó unas risitas, y comenzó a acariciarme la nuca.

_ Descuida, tú ya me has hecho varios favores.

Y permanecimos unos minutos las dos abrasadas y contentas de tenernos como amigas la una a la otra.

…..

Las champañas sonaban incluso desde fuera de las casas, y las risas joviales me hicieron sonreír, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué.

Miré a mis víctimas y me torné serio. No había tiempo para hablarles. Ellos sabían lo que les esperaba. Así que me acerqué y le fui cortando los cuellos y las muñecas a cada uno de ellos. Los once cabían simplemente a la perfección dentro de la fuente. Todo esta noche era perfecto.

Y mientras los pequeños se desangraban sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, yo subí a la furgoneta, con el cuchillo envuelto en un paño, listo para escuchar pronto las noticias en mi casa.

…..

_ ¡Vejito, vejito!

Annie no podía creer que el caballero barbudo, canoso y de traje rojo estuviera delante de ella con una inmensa bolsa de regalos.

Obviamente, la mayoría sabía que se trataba de Emmett, que había aprovechado el momento de los abrazos para disfrazarse. Pero la pequeña Annie ni siquiera lo sospecha, y ni la ausencia de su madre parecía afectarla ante tal sorpresa.

_ Te ves patético_ dijo Bella, pero su pololo la dio un codazo para que no arruinara el momento.

_ Quién habla de patético_ se burló Pato, mirando a su hermana.

_ Bueno, bueno_ Santa Claus dejó la bolsa en el suelo y posó sus manos en la falsa pansa_ ¿quién quiere recibir regalos?

_ ¡Do, do, do!

_ ¡YO TAMBIÉN!_ gritó Harry, que sonreía igual de alucinado que la pequeña.

_ Jo, jo, jo_ rió Emmett, imitando a Santa_ entonces abriremos los regalos_ pero antes miró a la pequeña_ ¿te has portado bien, chiquitita?

_ Chi, chi…, vejito pacueyo, acueyate de mí, me poto…

_ Se ha portado muy bien_ le interrumpió su abuela, ya cansada de escuchar esa canción_ por favor, dele luego los regalos.

El señor de rojo dejó la bolsa sobre el sofá y procedió a sacar los primeros obsequios. En tanto, Esme permanecía un poco más alejada, sentada todavía en la mesa con la mirada un poco perdida. Su pololo la había dejado así, sabiendo que ella quería un poco de privacidad. Puede que para la mayoría fuera un día lleno de felicidad, pero para Esme…, cada navidad sentía que una daga se incrustaba en su corazón. Simplemente no podía disfrutar con normalidad sabiendo que en otra parte, muy lejos, un hombre que ella amaba mucho sufría, solo, y sin poder recibir visita alguna. Cormac era un asesino, un criminal muy peligroso, pero Esme de todas formas lo amaba como a un hermano.

Carlisle la miró por un momento, y quiso abrasarla para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero no quería que todos de pronto se enfocaran en su tristeza, así que continuó observando el show de su cuñado, sonriendo ante la alegría de su sobrina.

_ ¿Y mi regalo?_ reclamó Pato, que obviamente había reconocido a su padre_ señor Viejito pascuero, aún no me ha dado mi regalo.

_ ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_ gritó otra vez de pronto Harry, sobresaltando a todos. Y esta vez Victoria no lo soportó y corrió detrás de él para golpearle.

_ ¡Corre por tu vida, Harry!_ le animó el rubio.

_ ¡AAAAAH!_ y fue detrás de la mesa para usarla como escudo.

Pero la pelirroja no se iba a rendir.

Algunos reían, a excepción de los niños que miraban con atención el saco de regalos, claro, menos Eduardito, que estaba muy tranquilo sentado en un sofá. Él no creía en cuentos de hadas o cosas mágicas, y menos en Santa Claus.

Sin embargo, mientras el resto observaba la disputa entre la pelirroja y el moreno…, el teléfono de la casa sonó.

Varios se extrañaron.

_ Deben de ser mis padres_ dijo Rosalie, y fue a contestar.

_ ¿Esos caballeros?_ Carlisle resopló_ se acuerdan de sus hijos sólo cuando es navidad o año nuevo.

_ Es mejor que nada, ¿no crees?_ Rosalie tomó el teléfono_ ¿diga?_ respondió.

Isaac y Emmett cruzaron miradas por un momento, pero luego se esquivaron. Estaban enojados, y por eso el de melena larga no había participado mucho de la celebración. Y Emmett no pudo evitar imaginarse que tal vez Alice era la responsable de la llamada; y sintió mucha inquietud por la ubicación de ésta. Había fingido normalidad durante toda la velada, pero le preocupaba enormemente que su hija mayor, y tal vez su favorita, estuviera buscando a su infiltrado. "Y todo por culpa de Isaac"- se lamentó.

Sin embargo no era Alice.

_ Te buscan_ le avisó Rosalie, de pronto molesta_ toma_ y le pasó de mal humor el teléfono.

Emmett y los demás no tuvieron que ser adivinos para saber que se trataba de trabajo.

_ ¿Sí?_ respondió la llamada el comisario.

Y cuando le dieron la noticia, miró a sus compañeros, les ordenó a Victoria y a Harry que dejaran de jugar, y lamentó que la noche navideña acabara tan luego.

….

Dejar a Kate me había dolido, pues de verdad quería quedarme con ella al menos hasta la mañana. Pero ella me avisó que pronto su compañero llegaría, y no era conveniente que me viera en casa. Así que, luego de darle un fuerte abrazo, me fui hacia la calle, rogando por encontrar luego un colectivo que me llevara a casa.

Pero una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, y observé la dirección que me había regalado. Si pertenecía al infiltrado de papá, entonces era probable que no fuera más que una ubicación momentánea. Y si mi amiga la había conseguido hace poco…, lo mejor era visitarla antes de que cambiara de lugar.

Y aquí estaba yo, luego de bajar del colectivo, enfrente de la casa que indicaba la dirección. La calle no tenía muy buena apariencia, pero de todas formas eso no me importó. Esta era mi oportunidad de saber la verdad de una vez y por todas.

"Como si fueras a encontrarlo"- me desanimó una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Pero no le hice caso. Era cierto que probablemente adentro no había nadie, como en la vez anterior en que creí encontrarlo, pues las luces ni siquiera estaban encendidas. Los infiltrados sabían esconderse muy bien.

Era ridículo de mi parte pensar en encontrarlo.

¿Y qué pasaría de hacerlo? ¿Y si de verdad él estaba allí?

"Basta"- me dije, y caminé hacia la casa. Era mejor no hacerse ilusiones con algo improbable.

Llegué frente a la puerta…, pensé en tocar la manilla para comprobar que estuviera cerrada…, en la dirección anterior la puerta no lo estaba…, pero decidí que era mejor golpear… ¿o no?

Tragué salida, y me di cuenta de lo seca que tenía mi boca. Mi corazón también se había acelerado, y me costaba respirar. La sensación en mi estómago era insoportable.

Así que, para saciar las dudas, me armé de valentía, alcé mi brazo, lo acerqué a la madera y…, golpeé tres veces.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió…, me llevé una inmensa sorpresa.

**Hola, mi querida Tina, ¿cómo estás, amiga? Te escribo aquí abajo para que las demás personas no se sientan obligadas a leerlo, al fin y al cabo estas palabras son sólo para ti. Primero, quiero agradecerte por todos los comentarios largos que me dejas, me encanta leerlos, y también por ser tan GENIAL! De verdad, me basta con leer lo que escribes para saber que eres una excelente persona, y estoy segura de que serás una doctora espectacular. La verdad es que ahora he avanzado en mis deberes universitarios, y estoy un poco más desocupada, al menos por el momento, porque el profesor tiene tantas cosas por hacer que ya me dijo que todo lo administrativo lo haré yo, y de TRES ASIGNATURAS! Espero estar a la altura. Pero no tengo de qué quejarme, me encanta lo que hago, y no hayo la hora de comenzar a dar clases en los colegios. Puede que en nuestro país los profesores no sean muy bien catalogados, pero eso me da lo mismo, con tal de enseñar y ayudar a los chicos, porque yo enseñaré a los adolescentes, no a los niños.**

**Bueno, en cuanto a la historia, te adelanto que… sí, te lo digo, lo mereces por ser mi fan número 1… en el próximo capítulo sale Jasper, y se encontrará con Alice. Perdona si te arruiné la sorpresa, pero tenía que decírtelo. Pero puede que no todo sea color de rosa.**

**Nos leemos luego, amiga, y espero con mucho entusiasmo tus comenatrios. Te mando muchos saludos, un fuerte abrazo, para ti y tu familia, y espero que tengas el mejor de los días. Besitos!**


	16. EXPLICACIONES

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen, y sobre todo a mis dos nuevas seguidoras, y a Jasperina, por comentar los capítulos anteriores. Por ustedes continúo escribiendo día a día, y no se pierdan los próximos capítulos, que les aseguro serán muy emocionantes.

Y, por supuesto, le dedico el capítulo a mi querida amiga Tina, que como siempre me ha alegrado mucho con sus comentarios. Pero te dedico unas palabras al final del capítulo, para que las leas. A ti, y a las que comentan, les dedico este nuevo avance de la historia.

**EXPLICACIONES**

Jacob tenía toda una sorpresa preparada para la familia Cullen. Se había vestido se Súper pollo, como en sus días de juventud, para alegrar a su amiga debido a los malos momentos que estaba viviendo por sus discusiones con Edward. Súper pollo había sido un gran compañero de aventuras para la Isabella adolescente, y Jacob quiso recordar tales años de diversión esta noche.

Pero cuando llegó a la casa de su amiga, ya con el disfraz puesto…, una mujer de cabello dorado y expresión molesta le abrió la puerta…

_ Jacob_ Rosalie se sorprendió al verlo, pues no le esperaba, y menos con ese disfraz puesto. Hace mucho que no lo veía, y creyó que el muchacho realmente debía de estar loco para usar algo así, pues ni siquiera le quedaba a la medida, sino mucho más pequeño_ ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Jacke_ Bella se levantó apenas al escuchar su nombre, y corrió a saludarlo. Pero se detuvo al verlo, y sonrió con diversión_ te ves genial_ le dijo.

_ ¿Y qué me dices de ti, ah?_ la miró de arriba abajo, y emitió una media sonrisa_ San Nicolás te envidiaría, ¿sabes?

Su amiga también sonrió, aunque de pronto volvió a estar seria. Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al chico, y éste notó de inmediato que algo malo ocurría.

_ ¿Es mi idea o…, ya no están celebrando?

Efectivamente Jacob estaba en lo cierto, pues la fiesta de navidad ya había terminado hace bastante en esta casa.

Emmett había recibido una llamada de Maximiliano desde Inteligencia, cuyo objetivo era informarle sobre un nuevo asesinato en la capital. Once niños habían sido encontrados muertos en una fuente, y el comisario no dudó en acudir al lugar de inmediato junto a su fiel brigada.

Sin embargo, esta vez la situación no se hizo tan fácil para Cullen. Su mujer no le entendió, y se enfadó muchísimo por su partida, tanto que le prohibió volver al otro día. La rubia simplemente no podía creer que el trabajo siempre fuera más importante que su familia. Más encima, como si aquella discusión no hubiese sido suficiente, Bella también se enojó con su pololo, por partir- un poco obligado por su suegro- al Departamento de Inteligencia; y Annie, entre tanta discusión, comenzó a llamar a su madre y notó su ausencia por primera vez en la noche.

Otra cena familiar había acabado en discusiones…, en desastre.

_ No quiero hablar de eso ahora_ dijo la dueña de casa, cerrando la puerta luego de que el chico entrara_ ¿quieres tomar algo?

_ Pues…

_ Yo voy a dormir_ dijo de pronto Eduardito, levantándose de donde estaba_ buenas noches a todos.

Y el niño pelirrojo partió al segundo piso, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Jacob se le quedó mirando, mientras su amiga volvía a hablar.

_ Me dan ganas de quemar toda la comisaría…, y con papá dentro.

_ Oye_ Pato le golpeó el brazo mostrando su desacuerdo_ papá sólo hace su deber, ¿sí?

_ ¿Y por eso nos tenía que dejar solos?, es el peor padre del mundo.

_ Bueno, tú tampoco eres la mejor hija, ¿no crees?

_ ¿Y qué te metes tú?, apenas tienes siete años, no has tenido que convivir con papá por más de veinte años.

_ Pues mi apiado de papá por tener que soportarte a ti por tanto tiempo.

Y ambos se miraron con rabia y recelo.

En tanto, Annie observaba el arbolito de pascua, ahora un poco desordenado debido a que Bella le había lanzado un paquete tratando de dar a Edward cuando éste tomó la decisión de ir con el comisario a trabajar. La niña estaba quieta y callada, pensando en lo mucho que deseaba la compañía de su madre, un abraso… Había esperado mucho tiempo por la llegada de la navidad, en especial del viejito pascuero, y ahora…, ahora la mayoría de los regalos estaban sin abrir, y nadie parecía dispuestos a hacerlo. La noche simplemente se había arruinado, y eso a la pequeña le destrozaba el corazón.

De pronto sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, y tanto Esme como Rosalie se le acercaron.

_ Ya, mi niña, venga para acá_ Rosalie la tomó en brazos, y Annie no se negó en lo más mínimo_ todo está bien, ¿sí?

_ ¿Que todo está bien?_ preguntó Bella, pero la mirada de su madre le advirtió que no continuara tensando más el ambiente.

_ ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dormir?_ propuso Esme, mirando a la pequeña_ ¿tienes sueño?

Pero Annie negó con la cabeza.

_ Quedo a mi mami_ dijo, llorando.

Las mujeres se miraron, ambas pensando en una forma de animar a la niña, pero ninguna encontró la respuesta.

_ Es absurdo_ habló de nuevo Bella, sentándose en una silla_ por culpa de papá, todo se arruinó.

_ Pues yo no estaría tan seguro_ y Jacob comenzó a tiritar con exageración_ ya viene, ya viene…

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ se asustó Rosalie, al igual que su nieta.

Bella supo lo que venía, así que sonrió, pero las demás sólo se mostraron asustadas, hasta que…

_ ¡PUA-PUA!_ soltó el chico, con sus brazos extendidos arriba. Luego cambió de posición y sonrió muy alegre_ ¡aquí está súper pollooo!

Bella aplaudió para apoyar a su amigo, y luego el superhéroe apoyó sus manos a ambos costados de la cadera.

_ Soy el mensajero de Santa, para momentos de extrema necesidad_ dijo, y se acercó al arbolito de pascua_ ¿veamos qué tenemos aquí?_ tomó uno de los regalos, lo acercó a su oreja, y después lo agitó_ PUA- PUAAA_ exclamó con emoción_ parece que tenemos un lindo obsequio para… _ leyó la nota_ ¡para Annie!

Bella volvió a aplaudir, ya de mejor ánimo, y las demás mujeres le siguieron en el acto. Acercaron a la pequeña al hombre pollo, y después le entregaron el obsequio.

_ Mira, Annie, un regalo para ti.

La niña miró el paquete, y después de unos segundos sonrió. Si bien aún extrañaba el abraso de su madre, la presencia de su tío Jacob le había animado bastante. Y más aún se alegró el ambiente cuando el muchacho comenzó a hacer su "fantástica" danza de súper pollo.

Por primera vez, Rosalie se sintió agradecida de que el ridículo amigo de Bella hubiese aparecido sin avisar.

…..

Llamé tres veces a la puerta, con el corazón casi en la garganta. Mis manos tiritaban, ya fuera por el miedo, por los nervios o por el frío. Debían de ser más de las una de la madrugada.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Alice?"- me pregunté, y casi di media vuelta por no saber la respuesta. Es decir, mi comportamiento era absurdo, ridículo. Nadie me iba a abrir la puerta…, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Yo debería de haberme ido a casa con mi hija apenas abandoné a Kate.

Pero justo en el momento en que comencé a dudar…, la puerta se abrió…, y me llevé una gran sorpresa, ya que no vi nada más que oscuridad.

Pensé en irme de una vez. Sin embargo, un valor creció en mi interior, y decidí dar la iniciativa.

_ ¿Aló?_ pregunté, con voz insegura. Agradecí que, al menos, se hubiese escuchado_ ¿Hay alguien en casa?

La puerta de pronto amenazó con cerrarse, y con eso supe que sí había alguien detrás, así que, sin pensarlo, coloqué mi pierna para que no se cerrara, luego empujé la puerta y entré sin bacilar.

Al principio, sólo me encontré en la oscuridad, sola, y con mucho temor. No se podía ver absolutamente nada. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por las cortinas, y la luz de la luna no entraba por ellas.

Y luego, la puerta detrás de mí se cerró, dejándome nublada de oscuridad e incertidumbre. Mi oído detectaba una respiración a poca distancia, y eso sólo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. ¿Quién más se encontraba junto a mí?

"Tranquila, Alice, tranquila"- me repetí en mi cabeza, consciente de que caer en la desesperación en estos momentos no me ayudaría para nada.

De improvisto, unas manos me tomaron por la espalda, una sujetando mi cadera, y la otra aferrándose a mi cuello. El susto en mi interior fue inevitable.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó la voz de un hombre, cuyo tono fue casi un susurro. No me pareció para nada amigable.

Traté de forcejear para liberarme, pero sus manos eran demasiado fuertes para mí. La respiración continuaba en el ambiente, y parecía provenir de alguien que no era mi opresor.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ volvió a preguntar, esta vez más agresivo.

Quise verle el rostro, para comprobar su identidad. Pero como me era imposible mover siquiera un centímetro de mi cuerpo, decidí responder.

_ Vine a ver a alguien_ dije, con dificultad debido a su agarre en mi cuello.

_ ¿Cómo supiste de esta dirección?

_ Me la entregó un amigo…, vine a ver a Jasper Whitlock.

Y ante eso, sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba; y recién tomé consciencia de que este sujeto perfectamente podía ser el hombre que yo buscaba. Así que, con mi corazón incluso más acelerado, le pisé el pie, me solté de sus manos, y pude voltearme para observarle el rostro.

Pero la oscuridad sólo me permitió visualizar su silueta, mucho más alta que la mía, mucho más fornida… ¿Acaso ésta era la apariencia de mi amado? Yo le recordaba, pero no lo suficiente como para confirmar que éste hombre fuera aquél.

Mi acto pareció sorprenderlo, pues permaneció quieto, mirándome. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí menos asustada.

_ ¿Está Jasper Whitlock aquí?_ me atreví a preguntar.

Y al no recibir respuesta, decidí que ya era momento de dejar la timidez. Yo había venido hasta este lugar con un objetivo, y no me iba a dejar intimidar por este sujeto; así que fui hacia la puerta y palpé la pared para encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ se acercó a mí para detenerme, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Encendí la luz, di media vuelta, y lo vi allí, de pie frente a mí, con su rostro sorprendido y sus puños cerrados.

_ No debiste de haber hecho eso_ dijo, con una voz diferente, menos forzada…, con esa voz que…

_ ¿Jasper?_ pregunté, en un hilo de voz.

El hombre era alto, al menos unos treinta centímetros más que yo, con su espalda recta; vestido con una camiseta negra que dejaba a la vista sus musculosos brazos; y un jeans muy gastado. Pero su rostro… ¿De verdad era Jasper Whitlock?

_ Vete a tu casa_ dijo, y me jaló del brazo para que fuera a la puerta. Pero yo me zafé, y aproveché su acercamiento para mirarle mejor.

El costado derecho de su rostro estaba marcado por una larga cicatriz que le recorría de arriba abajo…, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas, y una parte de sus labios parecía haber sido herida hace poco.

_ ¿Jas…, Jasper?

_ Por favor, Alice, vete de aquí.

"¿Alice?"- eso había dicho. Entonces, él…, era…, si me había reconocido…, él…

_ ¡JASPER!_ y salté a abrasarlo sin pensarlo más.

"Jasper…, Jasper… ¿de verdad estoy abrasada a él?"

Debido a mi baja estatura, sólo le pude abrasar el pecho, y mis brazos se aferraron con firmeza alrededor de su cintura. Estaba más musculoso de lo que le recordaba, y demasiado rígido a mí gusto. Pero no me importó. Mi cabeza ya no podía pensar de la felicidad que me provocaba su presencia.

Y es que por fin lo tenía a mi lado. Puede que durante seis años yo hubiese estado engañada; que mi propio padre se hubiese encargado de hacerlo; pero ahora…, ahora todo eso daba lo mismo; ahora mi corazón volvía a sentirse completo.

_ Jasper…_ no se me ocurría qué más decir_ Jasper…

_ Alice, vete de aquí.

Y me aferré más aún cuando trató de alejarme. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía? Después de seis años…, después de estar separados por seis años, por fin nos volvíamos a encontrar.

"Estoy soñando"-pensé.

Pero luego recordé que esto no era un sueño, y que el hombre a mi lado ni siquiera había afirmado mi suposición. Así que, dejando toda mi euforia y alegría de lado, me alejé de él y lo miré a los ojos. Mis mejillas estaban un poco húmedas debido a unas lágrimas que habían caído de mis ojos.

Cuando le observé de nuevo, la verdad es que me costó creer que realmente se tratara de mi Jasper, pues era tan…, diferente a cómo le recordaba. Su cabello era de color negro, largo hasta los hombros, y su expresión en el rostro…, me miraba como si fuese una completa desconocida.

_ ¿Eres Jasper?_ volví a preguntar, con más miedo que antes. Sus ojitos tenían el mismo color verde que yo recordaba, pero el resto…, todo lo demás me incitaba a creer que se trataba de un extraño.

Y quise que de alguna forma confirmara su identidad; quise que toda esta angustia vivida, durante los últimos cuatro meses o más, hubiese valido la pena, aunque fuera al menos un poquito.

Pero no contestó, y eso comenzó a inquietarme. ¿Qué le costaba abrir la boca y pronunciar una sola palabra?

Di un paso al frente, con la intención de tocarle el brazo, o de abrasarle tal vez, pero ahora sus brazos me lo impidieron. Colocó sus manos en mis hombros, y me mantuvo alejada.

_ Por favor…

_ ¿Eres Jasper?

De nuevo calló. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Es decir, sólo estábamos él y yo, nadie más. Si antes había querido contactarse conmigo…, entonces debería de estar alegre con este momento.

Pero pensar en eso también me hizo recordar otras palabras de papá, y no pude evitar pensar en que probablemente este hombre, si es que era quién yo creía, tenía muchas cosas qué explicarme. Así que, para rebelar de una vez su identidad, me zafé de sus manos, me puse de puntitas, y traté de besar sus labios de improvisto. Pero así como yo actúe rápido, él también lo hizo y se alejó de inmediato, dándome la espalda.

"Era mucho pedir"- pensé con desilusión.

_ Ey_ hablé de nuevo_ por favor, dime si eres Jasper…

_ ¿Eso cambia algo acaso?

_ Entonces lo eres_ mi voz sonó más alta de lo normal. ¡Era Jasper!

_ Sí, lo soy, soy Jasper Whitlock_ dijo con brusquedad, y se volteó a mirarme. Yo sonreía, pero dejé de hacerlo al ver su expresión. ¿Por qué me observaba con tanta frialdad, con tanta molestia?_ ahora, vete, no tienes nada que hacer acá.

_ ¿Que no tengo nada… _ me parecía inaudito que hiciera tal afirmación_ Jasper…_ me acerqué y traté de tocar su mejilla con mi mano. Pero se alejó. "Tranquila"- me dije en mi interior, para no caer en la desesperación. Apenas llevábamos unos minutos aquí, era muy temprano para hacer suposiciones sobre su comportamiento. "Es el mismo de antes"- traté de convencerme, y segura de eso, continué hablando_ Jasper…_ repetí_ no te he visto en…

_ Seis años_ me interrumpió, con dureza_ y eso no te da derecho a venir aquí, ¿sabes?, estoy trabajando ahora… ¿cómo mierda fue que supiste de esta dirección?

_ Eh… _ su dureza me dejó algo consternada_ pues..., ya te dije, un amigo me ayudó a conseguirla.

_ ¿Te refieres a tu novio de Inteligencia? ¿Así que ahora el imbécil de Max te entrega información confidencial sólo por prestarle tu trasero?

Y esas últimas palabras sí que me impresionaron. ¿Por qué me trataba de esa forma?

Quedamos callados unos segundos, sin hacer nada más que mirarnos. Me costaba creer que él fuera Jasper, ese hombre que antes me había parecido el hombre más encantador de todos. ¿Por qué me trataba como una cualquiera? ¿De verdad creía que yo le "entregaba el trasero" a Max? ¿Estaba muy enojado por mi relación con otro hombre?

Eran tantas las preguntas que yo tenía, sin embargo no me atreví a formular ninguna. Su mirada continuaba igual de dura, como si tratara de intimidarme. ¿Debía de intimidarme acaso?

Un ladrido de repente nos interrumpió, y recién noté la presencia de un canino con nosotros, un labrador…, el mismo labrador de la cicatriz que yo había visto antes un par de veces. Entonces…, si el perro pertenecía a Jasper, eso significaba que él sí era dueño de la casa en que no lo había podido encontrar, y él era efectivamente quién me enviaba las rosas…

"Quiero explicaciones"- pensé, y decidí que ya era hora de obtenerlas. Yo no iba a sacar nada suponiendo cosas, así que di un fuerte suspiro, y le hablé:

_ Te vi morir_ le dije, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pero él seguía indiferente, frío, distante…, como si nos hubiésemos amado nunca.

Esperé unos segundos a que dijera algo, y para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo de inmediato, sino que primero me sentó en un sillón, y luego se acomodó a mi lado. Lucía apurado, como si su plan fuera deshacerse del asunto lo más luego posible. ¿Quería deshacerse de mí? Esa posibilidad me aterraba.

Traté de tomar sus manos, pero no me dejó. Estaba completamente reacio a cualquier gesto cariñoso de mi parte.

_ Mira, Alice_ habló sin mirarme a los ojos. El perro estaba recostado en la entrada de lo que parecía la cocina, pendiente de nosotros_ creo que lo mejor es que aclaremos el asunto ahora, así nos evitamos malos entendidos.

"¿Malos entendidos?"- eso no me gustó para nada. Mi corazón latía con rapidez, incapaz de tranquilizarse ante su actitud, esperando lo peor en cualquier momento. Pero de todas formas, continué poniéndole atención.

_ Sé que no nos hemos visto durante estos seis años_ insistía en no mirarme a los ojos_ y eso ha sido lo mejor, créeme.

_ ¿Lo mejor?_ me costaba creer que pensara así_ Jasper, yo…

_ Déjame hablar, ¿sí?_ me interrumpió, y a pesar de que yo quería preguntar y preguntar, asentí y dejé que él siguiera la conversación_ seguramente Emmett ya ha hablado contigo sobre esto, así que no es necesario que dé muchos detalles… _ahora sus ojos sí se enfocaron en los míos, y fui yo la que los evitó. De pronto sentí un miedo inmenso por las palabras que diría_ Alice… _ no quise mirarlo_ lo nuestro nunca fue nada.

Y aunque le miré, no lo hice directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo que lo nuestro no había sido nada? Quise ver sus verdes luceros, pero me daba miedo encontrar la respuesta en ellos. ¿De verdad me estaba diciendo eso? ¿De verdad todo lo que me había dicho papá era cierto?

_ Tú sabes de qué trata el trabajo de infiltrados, Alice, y mi trabajo hace seis años era capturar a Mclagen y rescatar a Rosalie… Tu padre me exigió que te sacara de la pandilla, y por eso puse en marcha la estrategia de enamorarte, porque era la única forma para sacarte de allí sin que te opusieras demasiado… _ vi sus ojos, pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Yo le escuchaba con atención, pero sin poder decir ni pensar en nada. Era lo mismo que me había dicho papá una vez_ tú también te propusiste ser una infiltrada, ¿no?, debes de sentirte satisfecha, lograste hacer que capturaran a Mclagen y rescataran a Rosalie.

Ahora sí que le miré, incapaz de creer lo que insinuaba.

_ ¿Qué? _ dije_ ¿piensas que todo eso…, que fue un trabajo…? _ respiré con más fuerza para poder pensar mejor. Mi garganta de pronto tenía un nudo en medio, un nudo que me molestaba para hablar. De todas formas, continué hablando_ Amarte no fue un trabajo.

_ Por favor, Alice…

_ ¿Por favor qué?_ posé mi mano sobre la suya, pero otra vez me esquivó_ Jasper, yo te amo.

_ No lo vuelvas a decir_ y se puso más serio_ no me amas, y nunca lo hiciste.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Alice, lo tuyo fue un capricho, una mentira, un enamoramiento del momento, ¿cómo no lo entiendes?

_ ¿Qué?_ me costaba creer que dijera tantas estupideces.

_ Yo te engañé para que te enamoraras, jamás fue algo verdadero, sólo creíste amar a alguien, pero ese alguien jamás existió_ una de sus manos tomó mi mentón_ Alice, el Jasper que tú amaste no existe, fue una invención…

_ Basta_ dije, ya cansada de todo. Me alejé de su mano_ ¡basta, deja de decir tantas mentiras!

_ No son mentiras, Alice.

Me levanté del sillón, y le miré con seriedad. Mi respiración estaba agitada debido a la desesperación. No podía ser que todo fuera de esta manera, simplemente tenía que haber otra explicación.

_ Puede que papá me haya podido engañar_ dije_ pero tú no, Jasper…, sé que me amaste, lo sentí, cuando…

_ ¿Cuándo hicimos el amor?_ y su voz burlona me hirió como un filoso cuchillo_ por favor, Alice, un poco de sexo no significa nada.

_ ¿Un poco de sexo?_ ¿así lo catalogaba él?_ Jasper, hicimos el amor, tú me hiciste el amor, nos unimos, nos…

_ Alice_ me interrumpió_ ¿te das cuenta de las tonteras que dices?_ y no pude decir nada. Mis ojos hacían todo lo posible por no llorar_ nos acostamos un par de veces, estuvimos apenas dos meses juntos… ¿crees que eso es suficiente para afirmar que fue amor lo que sentimos?

Sí, para mí sí que era suficiente. Pero no lo pude decir.

_ Todo fue parte de mi plan, Alice…, la noche en el motel… ¿o crees que te llevé allá por casualidad?... ¿crees que mi declaración fue una casualidad? Estuve mucho tiempo planeando la ocasión perfecta para declararme, y en eso me ayudaste tú…, de verdad, jamás pensé que serías tan fácil_ eso me dolió_ te creíste cada una de mis palabras, sin cuestionar nada…, supongo que estabas desesperada, y no me voy a disculpar por haberme aprovechado de tu desesperación, era mi trabajo, y al final sirvió para lograr mi cometido…, sólo fuiste mi títere, Alice.

Terminó de hablar, y yo permanecí un momento sin decir nada. Sus palabras me habían dolido, como hace tiempo que algo no me dolía. Si bien papá me lo había dicho antes, ahora todo me parecía mucho más cruel.

Pero algo en mi interior se rehusaba a creerle. Con papá habían cosas que yo no podía aclarar, pero con Jasper…, él había estado a mi lado, él se había entregado a mí... ¿o de verdad había sido todo de mentira?

_ No_ dije de pronto, y él abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa_ no, Jasper, no te creo.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Eso_ suspiré, y luego le miré con el ceño fruncido_ no sé por qué dices esas cosas, tal vez papá te obligó, no sé, pero tú me amas, o al menos me amaste una vez.

_ ¿No escuchaste lo que dije recién?

_ Es que no puede ser_ y tomé asiento de nuevo a su lado_ me llevaste a tu casa_ le recordé_ me contaste cosas que no podías contarle a nadie, me presentaste a Mercedes…

_ Y todo fue parte de mi plan.

_ ¿Todo?, ¿incluso escapar conmigo antes de que Cormac nos atrapara?

Y ante eso rió. Me sentí cada vez más ridícula y absurda.

_ Todo fue un plan, Alice, por favor, no insistas. Cuando te pedí matrimonio, lo hice pensando en sacarte de allí, para que me dejaras trabajar en paz. Tengo que admitir que cuando apareciste para escapar conmigo, fue toda una sorpresa, pero nunca pensé en irme de verdad contigo, jamás, sólo quería llevarte donde Emmett para que te mantuviera alejada de una vez y por todas.

_ Pero volviste por mí_ insistí, aunque sabiendo que era inútil_ volviste luego de irte.

_ Porque Cormac nos estaba persiguiendo, ¿recuerdas?, cuando me fui fue para llamar a Emmett para que te fuera a buscar, y regresé para distraer a Cormac y hacer el tiempo que fuera necesario.

_ Pero le dijiste a Cormac…

_ Todo lo que dije fue una mentira, Alice_ "no, no, no"_ así como la muerte que también fingí.

Entonces de verdad había fingido morir… ¿Por qué?

_ Vi que Cormac tenía el arma lista para disparar_ comenzó a responder mi silenciosa pregunta_ así que me puse entre medio mientras te convencía de partir. La verdad es que no es muy agradable recibir unos cuantos balazos, y hubo muchas probabilidades de que muriera. Pero por suerte, o gracia divina mejor dicho, las balas no dañaron nada que me quitara la vida, y pude resistir hasta que la policía partió y Emmett me llevó al hospital_ todo me parecía demasiado increíble…, demasiado irreal_ aunque no todo fue fácil, estuve mucho tiempo en rehabilitación, tres años en el hospital internado sin poder hacer nada más que respirar… Necesité un trasplante, y unas cuantas cirugías para volver a caminar y estar bien; y luego tuve que entrenar un tiempo, un año más o menos, para poder estar en forma y volver al trabajo como antes. Es decir, perdí cuatro o cinco años recuperándome, sin poder ejercer, lo que significa que me quedan casi los mismos años de servicio que antes.

Sus últimas palabras no las escuché con mucha atención, ya que una duda había aparecido en mi cabeza. Su teoría era buena, creíble, casi perfecta, con la excepción de una cosa.

_ ¿Y por qué me buscaste entonces?_ pregunté, y se sorprendió por mi cambio tan repentino de tema.

_ ¿Ah?

_ No me lo niegues, porque lo escuché de la misma boca de mi padre_ lo miré directamente a los ojos_ papá te retó por teléfono por buscarme, por acercarte a mi hija_ y a pesar de que ni se inmutó, por un breve segundo pude detectar sorpresa en sus ojos_ tú me has enviado rosas durante estos seis años, ¿por qué, si se supone que no me amas?

Pero no demoró en responder, incluso con una sonrisa burlona.

_ Sinceramente…, todo fue por sexo.

_ ¿Qué?_ mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

_ Eso, sexo_ frunció el ceño, aunque sin dejar la sonrisa_ de verdad, este trabajo puede resultar muy estresante, y…, bueno, a nadie le hace daño descargarse con sexo de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué?"- fruncí el ceño aún más, y no pude entender nada de lo que decía.

_ ¿Por eso me enviabas rosas?

_ Bueno, estaba postrado en una camilla del hospital, fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de mantenerte enamorada.

_ ¿Mantenerme enamorada?

_ Sí, para que, cuando pudiera acostarme contigo de nuevo…, no es que tenga muchas opciones de mujeres para hacerlo, y supuse que no te negarías en abrir las piernas de nuevo.

Sencillamente no pude creer sus palabras. ¿Cómo se dirigía a mí de esa forma? ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre fuera tan…, tan diferente a mi Jasper?

_ ¿O por qué crees que te cité para encontrarte conmigo después del restaurant?_ supe que se refería a la nota.

_ Entonces tú eras el criminal que me besó.

_ Sí, y de verdad lamento mucho que no hayas ido, la habríamos pasado muy bien.

Negué con la cabeza, todavía con la esperanza de que, de alguna forma, algo no encajara, de que algo me indicara que mentía.

_ ¿Y por qué te acercaste a mi hija?

_ Porque la vi perdida en el parque, Alice, y quise devolverla a su madre. Te estaba siguiendo por si Emmett se distraía, y así me daba la posibilidad de hablar contigo y llevarte a la cama_ ¿cómo lo decía así como si nada?_ mira, si te amara, aunque fuera un poquito, no te habría tenido engañada durante estos años, ni te habría buscado sólo un par de veces…, por favor, Alice, deja de fantasear. De verdad es una lástima que ahora Emmett sepa que te busco, de lo contrario tal vez te seguiría engañando para encamarme contigo un tiempo más… _ y se detuvo para mirar mi pierna descubierta debido al corte del vestido_ aunque…_ y su mano se apoyó sobre mi muslo_ podemos despedirnos ahora, ¿no crees?

Pero me zafé de su agarre, y no dudé en levantarme.

_ Parece que eso es un no.

Y sin pensarlo, me di cuenta de que todo era verdad. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? La cabeza comenzó a dolerme por la decepción, y lo miré por unos segundos sin poder hacer nada más. Me costaba creer que todo terminara así, aquí, con un hombre…, abominable, un degenerado, un…, un Jasper completamente distinto al que yo amaba.

Y, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba gritarle, o insultarle, por haberme ilusionado con algo tan importante para mí, por haberme hecho creer que yo de verdad le importaba, en un tiempo donde nada me interesaba más que él, no pude hacer más que echarme al suelo y llorar. Las lágrimas caían involuntariamente por mis ojos, y mis manos cubrieron mi rostro sin pensarlo. Ahora el dolor en mi corazón era más que antes, mucho más; un dolor lleno de decepción, lleno de desesperación. Mi corazón no quería creer que todo había sido una mentira, que me habían jurado amor sólo para utilizarme… ¿Qué me habían querido mantener enamorada sólo para usar mi cuerpo?

"Soy una estúpida"- me dije en mi interior, incapaz de detener el llanto, y no me importó que él estuviera junto a mí. Si tan poco le importaba, entonces mi llanto debía de serle algo insignificante.

Y sollocé sin poder evitarlo. Mi corazón estaba destrozado, así como todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos sobre un amor que nunca había existido.

**Hola, Tina, bueno, primero que nada, espero que no te pongas celosa porque le dedico el capítulo a otras personas, la verdad es que me alegra mucho la historia ya tenga otras seguidoras. Pero déjame decirte que como tú no hay ninguna, y sigues siendo mi fan número 1… SABES QUE TE ADORO!**

**En cuanto al comentario anterior, creo que fue el más largo, y… ME ENCANTÓ… de verdad me encanta que me cuentes sobre tu vida y sobre lo que piensas, me entretengo mucho leyendo lo que escribes. Imagino que tu familia debe de ser muy unida, y eso me alegra, porque la mía también lo es. De hecho, yo también tengo una hermana, y la adoro, es mi hermana gemela, y es casi como si fuera yo misma, la amo como a nadie, y siempre nos protegemos y nos acompañamos. Algunos dicen que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas, pero ellos no entienden la conexión especial que se siente cuando tienes una gemela, o tal vez yo y ella no más sentimos esa conexión, no lo sé… espero que no seamos las únicas, porque amar de esa forma es algo mágico y único, amar incondicionalmente es maravilloso… aunque, claro, tal vez algún día aparezca alguien para separarnos, algún chico muy caballero y respetuoso espero, pero creo que nunca nos separaremos por completo, siempre estaremos apoyándonos.**

**Bueno, quería compartir eso contigo, y la verdad es que yo también tengo un tío que es incluso menor que yo. Yo soy la nieta mayor por parte de mi familia, y mi tío nació un año después de mí, así que te entiendo a la perfección. Es increíble que tengamos cosas en común, a pesar de lo lejos que estamos.**

**Bueno, también me reí con tus locuras, de verdad que eres graciosa. Me río de sólo pensar en lo mucho que te ríes…jajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**En cuanto a la historia, en el próximo capítulo te quedarán un poco más claras las cosas, aunque debo decir que todavía falta mucho para que la cosa se acabe. Vienen sorpresas, tanto para Alice como para Kate, y luego ambas tendrán que unirse para combatir la maldad… sin embargo, la pregunta es…¿los villanos serán los policías o el criminal? Habrán más asesinatos, y pronto Alice se verá entre la espada y la pared. No te la pierdas, que cada capítulo está hecho con mucho cariño para ti.**

**Ahora me despido, con una gran sonrisa, y te mando muchos cariños, abrazos, besitos, tanto para ti como para tu familia, y fuerza con los estudios. Te quiere mucho, tu amiga.**


	17. LA VERDAD

Bueno, quizás el capítulo anterior las dejó un poco molestas con jaspercito, así que aquí tienen otro capítulo para comprender mejor lo que ocurre entre él y Alice.

Le dedico el capítulo a Tina, como siempre mi fan número 1. Te mando muchos cariños, amiga, te quiero mucho, y… ME FALTA UN DÍA PARA ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD!... lo que más lamento es que tendré menos tiempo para escribir. Pero, bueno, si quiero llegar a ser profesora, tengo que terminar los estudios primero.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen, y espero que comenten mucho, mucho, por favor.

**LA VERDAD**

La Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado ya había llegado al lugar del crimen, mientras un equipo especializado se encargaba de delimitar la escena del crimen y recoger todos aquellos elementos necesarios para la investigación. Un múltiple asesinato se había desarrollado apenas unos minutos antes de medianoche, y todos parecían muy interesados en saber al respecto.

Los especialistas revisaban el lugar, la fuente donde los niños reposaban sobre su propia sangre, el contorno de la ésta, y también los alrededores más lejanos, sacando fotos, recogiendo pruebas, y buscando huellas o rastros del culpable; mientras unos cuantos periodistas trataban de hacer una noticia sobre lo ocurrido.

Emmett reconoció a Adriano Campos cerca del incidente, y se alegró de que su amigo fuera el líder al momento. Campos era el jefe de la Brigada de Homicidios, y por lo general solía llevar el mando de situaciones similares. Así que, aprovechando tal amistad, decidió acercársele para saber lo que ocurría.

_ Jefe_ le interrumpió Charlie, antes de que se acercaran más. Había muchas personas yendo de un lugar a otro, y sólo algunas podían traspasar el límite establecido alrededor de la fuente. Emmett detuvo su andar para voltearse y mirar a su pelirrojo compañero.

Victoria estaba tomada de la mano de su pololo, mientras que Carlisle y Harry los acompañaban unos pasos más atrás, este último bastante amurrado, pues todavía no podía creer que pasaría una navidad trabajando y no celebrando su día favorito. Isaac era el más alejado, debido a su pequeña discusión con Cullen en la casa de éste.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Charlie?

_ Bueno, es que…, igual, no estamos al cargo del caso, ¿no?

_ Es cierto_ se integró Harry a la conversación_ no tenemos por qué estar aquí… ¡VAMOS A CELEBRAAAR!

Y ante tal grito de entusiasmo, algunos policías los miraron con el ceño fruncido.

_ Harry, por favor_ le pidió el comisario, un poco avergonzado_ además, yo soy un detective, puedo ayudar…

_ Pero no es de su incumbencia_ esta vez habló Victoria_ jefe, recuerde que el señor Cáceres lo está vigilando, y le advirtió que sólo se limitara a investigar los casos que se le encomendaran.

_ ¿Y desde cuándo yo sigo las órdenes?_ Carlisle y Victoria negaron con la cabeza por lo terco que era su jefe_ miren, para volverme famoso y comenzar a ser tomado en cuenta, tuve que dejar de seguir las reglas, y no pienso dejar de hacer eso ahora…, aquí hay un caso interesante, y no tengo ninguno de que ocuparme ahora, así que…, mejor voy a ver si puedo ser de alguna ayuda.

Y los demás supieron que no había forma de convencerlo. Emmett era sumamente obstinado, en especial cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Avanzaron hacia donde los otros policías, aunque esta vez otra cosa los detuvo en el camino.

_ Cullen_ era Zúñiga, acompañado por los miembros de su brigada_ supuse que no podrías resistirte a venir.

Ginny, Luna, Eleazar, Anastasia y Esteban lo seguían detrás, serios, y aún bien vestidos por las fiestas. Sólo Ginny y Eleazar parecían realmente interesados en el asunto, pues el resto tenía la misma expresión amurrada de Harry o Carlisle. Ambas brigadas a veces sufrían por la excesiva motivación de sus líderes.

_ Pues veo que tú tampoco pudiste resistirte_ le dijo Emmett, cuando llegaron donde él_ ¿es necesario que te quedes?, que yo sepa, tienes un caso del que ocuparte.

_ Oh, eso no es problema, mi infiltrada se encarga de eso_ y sonrió con satisfacción_ además, Barrios no ha cometido ningún crimen hasta el momento, y creo que este múltiple asesinato tiene que ver algo con él.

_ Mira, una cosa es que Barrios no haya cometido un asesinato, y otra cosa es que tú no lo hayas descubierto, Carlos.

_ ¿Qué insinúas, Cullen?

_ Que eres un inepto_ respondió Carlisle, sin poder aguantarse.

_ Ten más cuidado con lo que dices, rubiecito_ dijo Eleazar, mirándolo de forma intimidante.

_ ¿O qué?

_ Por favor, Carlisle_ Victoria le tomó el brazo para impedir que el rubio avanzara a luchar.

_ No se atrevan a menospreciar a nuestro jefe, miren que Cullen tampoco es la octava maravilla del mundo.

Y ahora la brigada de Emmett sí se enfadó, en especial Harry y Victoria, quienes adoraban a su líder.

_ Puede que con Gutiérrez te funcionara, pero ahora el jefe no va a dejar que por un poco de suerte te creas el mejor_ le dijo Eleazar al comisario.

_ La verdad duele, ¿no, Cullen?

_ Por favor, Carlos, ambos sabemos que soy mejor detective que tú.

_ Ja_ rió Zúñiga con sarcasmo_ pues eso no…

_ Carlos_ le interrumpió Ginny, cansada de la absurda conversación_ por favor, admite de una vez y por todas que Cullen te supera, ¿sí?

Su jefe la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por su escaso apoyo, y por un momento las miradas de Harry y la pelirroja de Ginny se cruzaron. Ambos sonrieron, aunque luego volvieron a concentrarse en la conversación.

_ Creí que estabas de nuestra parte_ le dijo molesto Eleazar.

_ Sólo digo lo que pienso.

_ Y yo concuerdo con ella_ agregó Victoria.

_ Bueno, seré un detective menos prestigioso, pero al menos satisfago mejor a su mujer en la cama.

Y ante eso Emmett sí que se enojó, y Ginny no pudo creer que su jefe recurriera a eso como último recurso. Si bien la infidelidad de Rosalie con Carlos había ocurrido hace más de seis años, de todas formas continuaba siendo un tema sensible para Cullen, al menos en su relación con Zúñiga, y ahora no dudó en lanzarse sobre éste para golpearlo con fuerza. Pero, por suerte, tanto Carlisle como Charlie le tomaron de los hombros para que no concretara el ataque.

_ La verdad duele, ¿no?_ repitió Carlos, contento por haber enfadado al otro.

_ Ay, ya basta_ dijo Any, con ese tono de voz "huequito" que a su compañera Ginny tanto le desagradaba_ se supone que somos del mismo bando, ¿no?, por favor, no peleen.

_ Además… ¡ES NAVIDAAAD!

Y la única que le encontró gracia al grito de Harry fue Ginny, que le sonrió divertida. El resto ya estaba un poco cansado del entusiasmo del moreno.

_ Mejor vamos a ver qué ocurre_ le dijo Eleazar a su jefe, y tomó la mano de su hermana menor_ no perdamos el tiempo con…

_ Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir_ le advirtió Victoria, también molesta. Ella quería mucho a su jefe, y no iba a dejar que nadie le insultara.

Eleazar los miró de reojo antes de partir, y luego jaló a su hermana para ir con Carlos hacia la fuente ensangrentada. Esteban los siguió detrás, arrastrando los pies, demostrado su desacuerdo con la intervención de la brigada. Él respetaba a Carlos, pero como Ginny, también consideraba que era un inepto en ciertas ocasiones, y ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a la cita que había estado viviendo con su querida Anastasia, pero que se había interrumpido por los asesinatos. Por primera vez había logrado que la chica aceptara una salida, y todo se había arruinado. En tanto, Luna miraba las estrellas mientras caminaba, pensando en quizás qué cosa; y Ginny la acompañó al lado, volviendo a la seriedad que por unos segundos Harry le había quitado.

Emmett vio como su rival avanzaba, y no dudó en hacer lo mismo, aunque por otra dirección.

_ Lo odio_ expresó Carlisle, mientras se acercaban a Campos_ de verdad, si pudiera golpearlo…

_ Por favor, Carlisle, con suerte has golpeado a dos sujetos en toda tu vida_ dijo Victoria, que volvía a estar de la mano con su pololo.

_ Bueno, Carlos podría ser el tercero.

_ ¿Saben?_ dijo de pronto Harry_ yo no creo que la brigada de Carlos sea tan mala.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ lo miró extrañada la pelirroja, e incluso detectó cierto nerviosismo en la mirada de Harry. Pero antes de que dedujera cualquier cosa, Carlisle habló de nuevo.

_ No, si la brigada no es mala, es Carlos quién la arruina…, de verdad, me apiado de todos esos pobres que tienen que tolerarlo.

_ Al menos parece que tienen un poco más de vida personal que nosotros_ se quejó Charlie_ hablando de eso, hay algo que Vicky y yo queremos decirle.

Pero Emmett no les estaba escuchando, y cuando la pareja de pelirrojos dio la noticia, él ya estaba al lado de Campos, listo para comenzar a interrogar. A unos cuantos metros vio cómo su enemigo trataba de entrar a la escena del crimen y era detenido por los oficiales encargados del lugar.

Harry gritó de alegría, y abrasó con mucho ánimo a su amiga Victoria, sin embargo Emmett ya estaba un poco más alejado, y sin importarse por ellos, continuó enfocado en el asesinato.

_ Campos_ llamó su atención, y ambos se sonrieron al instante.

Adriano estaba hablando con un oficial, conversando sobre las pruebas encontradas, y dejó de hacerlo cuando notó la presencia de su amigo. Con Cullen ya se conocían hace más de diez años, y en un par de ocasiones se habían ayudado mutuamente. Ambos eran muy inteligentes, y compartían la cualidad de haber sido muy queridos por Gutiérrez.

_ Emmett_ estrecharon sus manos_ que gusto verte, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para charlar en los últimos meses.

_ Nunca hay mucho tiempo para charlar en este trabajo_ se soltaron_ supe que te pusieron a cargo del incidente.

_ Bueno, es un poquito más que un incidente… ¿de nuevo te informaron tus amiguitos de Inteligencia?

_ Se tienen ciertas ventajas cuando eres el suegro de dos de los tres hombres que trabajan allí, ¿no?

Campos sonrió.

Emmett desde hace ya varios años que recibía noticias por parte de Maximiliano o Edward. Éstos le informaban sobre cualquier asesinato o crimen que llamara más la atención, como ahora, que Max no había dudado en informarle sobre éste.

_ Y Carlos también ha venido_ dijo Adriano_ ustedes no se cansan de competir, ah.

_ Es nuestro hobbie…_ se puso más serio_ ¿qué has descubierto?

Campos sabía que su amigo no tenía derecho a saber nada al respecto, pues no era nadie implicado en el suceso como para acceder a información que supuestamente era confidencial. Pero también sabía que Cullen era obstinado, y además muy, pero muy inteligente, y se abrió a la posibilidad de recibir su ayuda.

_ A las doce con quince minutos nos llamó una persona del barrio para avisarnos que había sangre en la plaza.

_ ¿Quién es la persona?_ quiso saber Emmett.

_ La están interrogando ahora_ y señaló un par de detectives que hablaban con una mujer aparentemente muy nerviosa_ es una mujer, y según nos dijo, miró hacia la ventana para ver si un pariente de ella había llegado, y vio el mar de sangre en frente.

_ ¿No vio al culpable?

_ No, el culpable ya se había ido…, pero otra persona nos dijo haber visto cómo una furgoneta se estacionaba enfrente de la plaza. No vio cómo los niños eran dejados en la fuente, pero sí divisó la silueta de un hombre alto y muy abrigado paseando por el lugar. Suponemos que ese era el culpable.

_ Bueno, necesitamos más que suposiciones, ¿no?

_ Por supuesto, y para eso se llevará todo a Criminalística… _ su rostro se volvió algo frustrado_ aunque me han dicho que las esperanzas de encontrar huellas digitales o cosas por el estilo son escasas, nuestra única esperanza es la sangre…, será revisada en Criminalística, y luego nos llegarán los informes.

Emmett observó a Carlos de nuevo en un intento fallido por tener contacto con la fuente, mientras su brigada le veía con el ceño fruncido. Eso hizo que una idea viniera a su cabeza.

_ ¿Crees que este asesinato tiene relación con el caso que lleva Carlos?

_ La verdad es que sí_ lo miró con preocupación_ si no me equivoco, no ha habido crímenes de Barrios hasta el momento, y éste puede ser el primero. Claramente nos encontramos frente a un asesinato planeado, con un objetivo, con un fin, y esperamos que cuando reconozcamos las identidades de los pequeños podamos saber ese fin. Además, si no me equivoco, Barrios tiene ciertas inclinaciones pedófilas, y justamente las víctimas de este crimen son niños…, creo que hay una relación, sin duda.

Y cuando dejó a Campos para que prosiguiera con su trabajo, Cullen continuó pensando en el asesinato. Los niños habían sido escogidos a propósito, y eso no le dejaba en paz. Algo en su interior le decía que pronto otro asesinato similar se realizaría.

Regresó donde sus compañeros, y no pudo evitar notar la alegría en los rostros de ellos.

_ ¿De qué me perdí?_ preguntó, serio.

Victoria se dejó abrasar por Charlie, y Harry no aguantó un segundo más sin gritar la noticia a los cuatro vientos.

_ ¡VOY A SER TÍO!

_ Shh_ le calló el jefe, consciente de que los policías no querían ruidos molestos en el ambiente_ por favor, Harry, no es necesario que grites.

_ Es que estoy contento.

_ Pero no sabía que tenías hermanos.

_ No, no tengo, es Vicky la que está embarazada.

Y el jefe la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó, sorprendido_ ¿embarazada?

_ Nos enteramos hace un par de días_ dijo el futuro padre, con una amplia sonrisa_ queríamos darle la sorpresa en navidad, después de que entregaran los regalos…, pero no pudimos.

_ Pero… _ Emmett la miró a ella_ ¿y el trabajo?

_ Sí, lo sé, jefe, y lo siento_ Victoria se entristeció un poco_ el doctor ya me dijo que no puedo trabajar hasta después del parto, es un trabajo demasiado estresante, y no quiero poner en riesgo a mi hijo.

_ Descuida_ le dijo Carlisle a su cuñado_ encontraremos a una reemplazante casi tan buena como ella.

Pero Emmett lo dudaba. Estaba feliz por el embarazo de su amiga, pues sabía lo mucho que le había costado a Charlie conquistar a la pelirroja y convencerla de tener una relación estable. Pero también se entristecía por tener que dejarla ir por un tiempo. Victoria varias veces había sido la estrella de los casos, la experta en patear traseros de criminales…, sinceramente le costaba creer que existiera una persona tan eficiente como ella.

Y cuando abrasó a la embarazada para felicitarla, de pronto sintió la necesidad de hablar urgentemente con su infiltrado, para ponerlo al tanto de las cosas y exigirle avances sobre la tarea que le había encomendado hace un tiempo; pues Emmett, sin autorización, y sabiendo que no debía, también se había puesto en marcha en la captura de Barrios, y Jasper había estado encargado de encontrar el paradero del criminal.

….

Jasper la miraba con atención, y sorpresa a la vez. Le había explicado todo con naturalidad, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento para decírselo durante mucho tiempo. Pero no era así. Cuando sintió la llegada de alguien a la casa, había pensado que sería Emmett quien lo visitaba. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de la mujer, ya era demasiado tarde. Nunca había pensado realmente, en todos estos seis años, que tendría la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, de estar junto a ella como ahora. Y por lo mismo se consideraba el ser más despreciable de todos. Le había mentido, le había destrozado el corazón, y ahora ella lloraba en el suelo, sin decir nada y sin hacer nada más que derramar lágrimas.

"¿Y de verdad la amas?"- se cuestionó.

Sí, Jasper la amaba, o al menos amaba el recuerdo de esa muchacha que le había brindado esperanza durante esos dos meses en que estuvieron juntos. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas; ahora había muchos impedimentos para amarla, empezando por su jefe, el padre de ella. Emmett se había enterado de su insistencia por revelarle la verdad a Alice, y no había reaccionado nada de bien. Le había amenazado con reportarlo y despedirlo, lo cual a Jasper le aterraba, como a cualquier otro infiltrado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberle prometido a Emmett que no vería a Alice, que no le revelaría su existencia, ahora sentía que tal promesa no tenía sentido. Y encontraba más absurdo el hecho de que ella le creyera esas mentiras tan ridículas, es decir… ¿de verdad le creía capaz de buscarla sólo por sexo? Cuando estuvieron en la pandilla de Mclagen, él jamás se había aprovechado de ella, pudiendo hacerlo, y sólo habían tenido sexo jurándose amor mutuamente. Y ella pensaba que él era capaz de eso… De verdad que a Jasper le costaba creer que lo considerara alguien tan desgraciado.

Pero la entendía. Ella había estado sola seis años, esperándolo, sin nada más que una pequeña esperanza que se mantenía débilmente viva con los pobres intentos que él hacía por contactarla. La había besado en el restaurant, con la ilusión de que ese beso le delatara, pero ella no le había reconocido, y con razón, porque habría sido un milagro el hacerlo; y luego no había acudido a la casa, como él había estado esperando. Y no era culpa de ella, sino de él por no atreverse a dar el paso de forma definitiva.

"Soy un cobarde"- se dijo en su interior, convencido de que no merecía ni un poco a la gran mujer que tenía junto a él. Alice le había esperado, aunque no fuera directamente. Y él… ¿le agradecía con mentiras?

"Soy un maldito hijo de puta".

Pero dejó de pensar y de insultarse cuando la mujer se levantó del suelo, aún sin dejar de llorar. La veía tan hermosa que le costaba asimilar que lloraba; estaba distinta de hace seis años, con su cabello más largo, su cuerpo más maduro, y un rostro más adulto, aunque inocente a la vez. Las lágrimas no hacían más que estropear ese bello rostro que él tanto amaba. Y de pronto Jasper sintió que una lucha se libraba en su interior; una lucha por seguir las órdenes o seguir su corazón.

Se preguntó si Emmett sabría si tomaba la decisión de seguir su corazón, y quiso que la respuesta fuera no. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues la mujer caminaba hacia la puerta, con la evidente intención de partir, y Jasper supo que no podía dejarla así, destrozada, triste, con una imagen errónea de él. Por mucho que temiera ser descubierto por su jefe, sabía que en diez años más no se perdonaría el haber arruinado esta oportunidad. Así que, decidido, se levantó del sillón, fue donde ella y la tomó del brazo.

_ Alice…

_ De-e-jame_ dijo, con la voz tiritona y débil.

Le dolió verla tan mal, y no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos donde ella había sido infeliz, cuando el dolor de su hermana gemela muerta la atormentaba. Si la amaba, ¿cómo era capaz de provocarle tanto sufrimiento?

"Al diablo Emmett y sus órdenes"

Se armó de valor, y sintió cómo unas mariposas se apoderaban de su estómago; los nervios provocados por lo que haría eran mayores incluso que los que había sentido al momento de declararse hace más de seis años. Pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. No esperó a que ella hiciera algo y la jaló hacia él para luego besarla de improvisto en los labios.

En un comienzo la mujer cedió al beso, más que nada por la sorpresa, y él se maravilló con probar esos delicados, suaves y sabroso labios de nuevo. Pero después ella comenzó a forcejear, y el retenerla con un poco de fuerza tampoco ayudó mucho.

En cuanto la soltó, ella no dudó en abofetearlo con fuerza.

_ ¡No me vuelvas a tocar!_ le gritó con rabia.

Y Jasper sonrió al ver a esa misma mujer de la que estaba enamorado, esa mujer que no se dejaba manipular por nadie; esa mujer valiente, que hacía las cosas muchas veces sin pensar, pero que siempre seguía su corazón.

Sin embargo, Alice tomó su sonrisa como una burla, y volvió a sentirse triste y con rabia en su interior.

_ ¡Eres un enfermo!_ volvió a gritarle_ ¡un maldito enfermo!

_ Alice, yo…

Pero la mujer avanzó hacia la puerta, sin siquiera mirarle. Se sentía muy herida, y no deseaba continuar con la escena. Ya había sido demasiado humillada por el momento.

_ Alice, por favor, te amo.

Y esas palabras hicieron que la mujer sollozara aún más fuerte. Ella había pensado que su reencuentro estaría lleno de aquellas hermosas y románticas palabras, llenas de "te amo" por doquier. Pero ahora que lo escuchaba, sólo podía enojarse por la mentira que eso significaba. Para ella él sólo fingía con el fin de llevarla a la cama.

Llegó a la puerta, y ante la desesperación de no poder detenerla, Jasper fue donde ella y la abrasó con fuerza, aprovechando su cuerpo más grande y fornido para rodearla por completo e impedirle el escape.

_ Suél-ta-me_ forcejeó ella.

_ No te voy a soltar_ y apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella_ te amo, Alice, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

_ Basta_ le pidió, con una voz que expresaba por sí sola la infinita tristeza_ basta, deja de mentirme.

_ No es una mentira_ trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados_ perdona por todo lo que dije recién, sé que soy un estúpido, y puedes odiarme si quieres, pero de verdad te amo, mucho, mucho_ y le besó la mejilla con ternura.

Alice calló, y se dejó abrasar por unos segundos. El comportamiento del infiltrado le impresionaba, y no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que le estuviera mintiendo para poder tener sexo, tal como él había afirmado que era su intención. Pero también su corazón le decía que no era así, que las palabras del hombre sí eran sinceras, y que ahora de verdad hablaba en serio.

Jasper continuó abrasándola, y no supo qué pensar cuando ella dejó de sollozar. ¿Estaría resignada? ¿O esperaba a que él bajara la guardia para alejarlo e irse de una vez?

_ ¿Alice?_ la miró de nuevo, y esta vez ella le correspondió_ hola_ dijo, sonriendo con timidez.

Pero ella estaba muy lejos de sentirse cómoda, o alegre, así que prefirió aclarar las cosas de una vez.

_ Por favor, si todo esto es una mentira más, déjame ir, te prometo que no le diré nada a papá.

_ Es que no quiero que te vayas_ y la estrechó con más fuerza contra él_ no sabes lo que he deseado poder verte de nuevo, Alice.

_ Pero si tú no…

_ Olvida todo lo que dije, ¿sí?, fue una tontera, de verdad, no sé cómo fui capaz de decirte tantas atrocidades.

_ ¿No me utilizaste?

_ ¿Cómo crees que pude haber utilizado a la única persona que ha sido capaz de amarme de verdad?_ la alejó para verla a los ojos_ te amo, Alice, mi amor, mi princesa…, y sí, te he estado buscando durante este tiempo para revelarte que no morí…, pero no ha sido fácil.

_ ¿Y por qué papá me dijo todo eso entonces?, él dijo que tú le habías contado todo lo nuestro, y que incluso te había escogido él mismo el anillo con que me pediste matrimonio…

_ Fue todo una mentira_ dijo antes de que ella terminara de hablar_ Emmett se enteró gracias al maldito de Max que Edward me había estado ayudando para acercarme a ti, y por eso decidió mentirte, para que accedieras de una vez a darle una oportunidad a otro hombre_ le besó la frente y luego la miró otra vez a los ojos_ pero nada de eso fue verdad, de hecho nunca supo de nuestra relación hasta que nació Annie… _ pensó en algo mejor para proponerle_ mira, no te voy a obligar a quedarte aquí, Alice, pero si te quedas, puedo explicarte la verdad de una vez y por todas.

Por un momento pareció que la mujer se iría, ya convencida de que la conversación no era más que un montaje. Pero luego tomó asiento en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados, después de limpiarse las mejillas, y le miró con atención, esperando dicha explicación.

"Ahora o nunca"- se dijo el infiltrado, y tomó asiento al lado de ella, con el miedo de que ya fuera demasiado tarde para enmendar el error.

_ Bueno_ ahora él trato de tomar su mano, y ella lo evitó_ creo que tengo que empezar desde…

_ ¿Alguna vez pensaste en irte conmigo de verdad?_ le preguntó, cortante. Parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Jasper supo que no iba a tener mucho tiempo para explicarse, así que decidió ser claro.

_ Sí_ confesó, y se alegró al ver cierto atisbo de alivio en el rostro de su amada_ mira, Alice, cuando entré a la pandilla, tú sabes que me caías mal, más que nada porque interferías en mi trabajo…, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, me enamoré de ti, y por eso no quise confesarte que Emmett era tu padre, porque temía que me abandonaras para irte con él y tu familia…, sé que fue muy egoísta de mi parte, pero eras la primera persona que de verdad me importaba, y no quería perderte tan luego…, así que tampoco le dije nada a Emmett. Una vez traté de revelarle nuestra relación, pero al final igual me acobardé. Toda nuestra relación la mantuve en secreto, y de verdad que creí en la posibilidad de que escapáramos de todo. Cuando me fuiste a buscar esa vez para huir, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo…, era la oportunidad de escapar de la policía por fin…, pero cuando vi que Cormac nos perseguía…, supe que no había forma de escapar, así que preferí asegurarme de dejarte a salvo con Emmett, con tu familia…, por eso te llevé a esa casa y llamé a la policía para que fuera a buscarte. Lo del matrimonio fue una exageración de mi parte, lo confieso, sólo lo hice para convencerte de dejar la pandilla. Pero si me preguntas si alguna vez de verdad quise formar una vida contigo, sí, lo quise de verdad.

_ ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que estabas vivo?_ volvió a preguntar en tono cortante.

_ En el primer año, porque apenas podía moverme. Necesité de mucho tratamiento para recuperarme, y de hecho, no supe de ti hasta que Emmett fue un día para contarme que la hija que habías dado a luz era mía. Fue toda una sorpresa, y quise correr a abrasarte y decirte que me hacías el hombre más feliz con eso_ y por primera vez, notó que una muy pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de ella_ pero no pude hacer nada, mi estado era muy delicado, y Emmett me prohibió acercarme a ti de nuevo, y obviamente le dije que lo nuestro no había sido nada más que trabajo…, pero no me creyó, y siempre me mantuvo vigilado para que no te dijera la verdad… En los años siguientes, estuve recuperándome, pero te enviaba rosas de vez en cuando con mi perro para que, de alguna forma, supieras que alguien continuaba amándote…_ se volteó para señalar al canino que descansaba en la entrada de la cocina_ te presento a Droopy, mi fiel compañero_ la mujer apenas movió las cejas, así que el infiltrado decidió proseguir con el relato_ no te lo presenté antes porque no se dio la posibilidad…, pero, bueno, como te iba diciendo, estuve tres años sin poder verte, y la primera vez que tuve una verdadera oportunidad de tenerte junto a mí fue en el restaurant…, casi arruino todo el arresto de los traficantes al verte…, de verdad, pensé en ir a tu mesa y abrasarte sin importar que el resto nos viera…, pero te vi con Max, y no me atreví a hacerlo…, y luego cuando te encerré en el cuarto para que no te pasara nada malo, pensé que me reconocerías, aunque sé que fue una estupidez de mi parte haberlo considerado siquiera…, tú no me veías hace seis años, era normal que no lo hicieras…

_ ¿Y qué te costaba allí decirme que eras tú?_ le interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido_ eran unas pocas palabras, podrías haberlo hecho en vez de dejarme una nota que cualquiera habría pasado desapercibida.

_ Porque estaba trabajando, y el arresto de peligrosos traficantes dependía de ello_ le tomó la mano, y ahora la mujer no lo evitó_ si te decía que era yo, entonces probablemente te habrías lanzado sobre mí y no me habrías dejado trabajar y seguir con la fachada. Además, estaba contra el tiempo, y tu padre estaba afuera esperando.

_ Podrías haberme dicho que fingiera.

_ Eso habría supuesto demasiado tiempo, y probablemente hasta yo no habría querido continuar con el trabajo.

Esperó alguna reacción de la mujer, pero ésta sólo permaneció callada. Ya estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque no del todo convencida. Y Jasper comenzó a pensar que ella definitivamente no le creería.

_ Bueno, aquí estoy_ dijo luego de unos segundos_ vivo y arrepentido por no haberme atrevido a contactarte antes.

_ ¿Sólo por miedo a mi padre?

_ No es sólo por eso, Alice, es por lo que puede suceder si llego a perder el trabajo…, terminar mis años de servicio es la única forma de recuperar mi identidad, y de volver a tener una vida otra vez…, si alejarme de ti es una condición para eso, entonces no tengo más alternativa.

_ ¿Y papá de verdad te amenaza con eso?

_ Emmett es un gran comisario, y no le culpo que quiera alejarme de ti, es tu padre y te ama, y no quiere perderte de nuevo, y menos verte infeliz por mi culpa. Él no confía en que yo te mantenga contenta, y teme que me aproveche de ti, y después no haga más que dejarte. Si estás conmigo, entonces tendrías que esperar a que mis años de servicio acaben, y ni siquiera hay certeza de que los termine, o de que sea el mismo cuando lo haga…, es casi como dar un paso en falso…, por eso prefiere que busques a otro hombre, aunque no creo que Max sea el más indicado.

_ ¿Y por eso tienen que mentirme?_ alejó su mano y le miró con dureza_ no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola, y… ¡maldita sea!_ se puso de pie_ ¡es mi vida, yo decido cómo vivirla o no!

_ Lo sé, de verdad…

_ ¡Cómo se atreven a hacerme algo así!

_ Sé que fue muy injusto de nuestra parte, y te pido disculpas, de corazón_ se levantó también_ sé que arruiné todo, y sólo te pido que me creas, nada más…, con eso, estoy más que satisfecho.

Pues claro que le creí. Sus ojos habían vuelto a tener esa misma ternura que yo conocía, y su rostro ahora parecía más similar al que yo tanto amaba.

Y, a pesar de continuar un poco molesta, no dudé en abrasarlo. Mi cuerpo le necesitaba, y tantas cosas en mi cabeza hacían que mis piernas se encontraran un poco débiles como para mantenerme por mucho tiempo en pie.

_ Mi amor… _ dijo él, y una lágrima se derramó por mis mejillas. Yo había soñado tanto con que esa voz pronunciara aquellas palabras, y el que ahora estuviese pasando…, me emocionaba mucho_ te amo, Alice, te amo más que a nada en el mundo…, y tengo que decirte que Annie es una niñita encantadora.

Y le miré. Me sonreía, y no pude evitar corresponderle también con una sonrisa. Había tantas cosas más por aclarar, sobre mi hija, sobre su trabajo, sobre papá, sobre las heridas que ahora marcaban su rostro, y sobre muchas otras cosas más.

Pero por el momento no quise decir nada más. Ya habíamos hablado durante varios minutos, y lo tarde que era ya me tenía un poco cansada. Así que sólo hice lo que mi instinto me incitó a hacer. Me puse de puntillas, coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, y luego de que sus manos tomaran mis mejillas, nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez sin forcejeo alguno.

Nos besamos como antes…, lo sentí como antes. Me había mentido, y eso me dolía mucho, pero de todas formas me permití disfrutar del beso, y luego de que sus brazos rodearan mi cuerpo, me sentí protegida y amada como hace seis años que no me sentía.

_ Yo también te amo_ le dije entre un beso y otro.

Noté que sonreía a pesar de no verlo a la cara; y supe que ya era inútil resistirme a una reconciliación. Lo pasado ya había pasado, y ahora lo importante era que por fin mi amor y yo volvíamos a estar juntos.


	18. VENGANZA

Hola, chicas, aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo. Primero que nada, quiero darle las gracias a Andy, a jasperina, que me han comentado, y no saben lo mucho que me he alegrado con eso; y también gracias a Cristina Becker, que sigue la historia a pesar de que no comenta, de verdad gracias a todas, y a las que leen también y no lo dicen. Mil gracias, me alegran y me motivan día a día a continuar.

También millones de gracias a Tina. También te dedico unas palabras al final, para que lo veas, y por supuesto, te dedico el capítulo, como siempre.

Muchos besitos a todas, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

**VENGANZA**

La niña dormía plácidamente recostada en su cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta el pecho, y unos peluches tiernos a sus pies. Se veía inocente, hermosa, con su cabello suelto, sus ojitos cerrado…, "qué ganas de ir y abrasarla"-pensé, pero no lo hice. La ventana estaba cerrada, y despertar a los habitantes de la casa sólo haría que llamaran a la policía, y eso no me convenía en lo más mínimo.

De pronto, escuché que unos pasos se acercaban, y una voz grave me habló antes de que pudiera bajar al piso.

_ Por fin te encuentro_ dijo Garrett, a quien reconocí incluso sin ver.

Yo había estado viendo a Iris a través de la ventana, apoyada en el marco de ésta, observando a ese angelito que tanto me alegraba. Pero ahora que bajé al piso, la alegría se esfumó. Ver a Garrett no me agradaba para nada. Él era un infiltrado al igual que yo, y eso podía significar que la policía estuviera cerca.

_ No tengo tiempo para conversar_ dije, y pasé por su lado con la intención de alejarme. Pero me agarró del brazo.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kate?_ frunció el ceño_ me enteré de…

_ ¿De qué?_ fui agresiva, y me zafé de su agarre.

_ De que ya no sigues las órdenes de Zúñiga, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

Claro, ahora toda la PDI sabía de mi traición. Probablemente Carlos se había aprovechado de mi actitud para hacerse pasar por la víctima.

_ Significa que ya no soy su títere_ dije, con rabia_ ese maldito ha hecho lo que quiere conmigo.

_ Somos infiltrados, Kate.

_ Y eso no quiere decir que no seamos personas.

_ ¿Todo esto es por tu hija?_ me molestó que sacara el tema, y no le respondí_ ¿por qué viniste a verla, Kate?

Y recordé que alguien me estaba esperando en estos momentos, al otro lado de la calle, dentro del automóvil en que había venido hasta aquí. Juan me había traído, y yo había venido con la intención de llevarme a Iris conmigo de una vez y por todas. Alice no había querido ayudarme con eso, y estaba en su derecho de negarse, pero de todas formas decidí que era mejor mantener a Iris a mi lado. Ella me pertenecía. Yo le había dado la vida.

_ ¿Kate?_ preguntó, al no recibir respuesta.

Le miré, y no pude evitar pensar en ese beso que nos habíamos dado hace un tiempo. Hace cuatro meses mi vida parecía haber encontrado al fin algo de esperanza…, al fin yo y Garrett parecíamos dispuestos a volver a estar juntos…, pero ahora…, ahora yo era otra Kate…, ahora mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para estar concentrada en tonteras amorosas.

Dejé de mirarle, y volví a caminar otra vez, aunque él comenzó a seguirme.

"No puedes dejar que lo vea"- me dije en mi cabeza. Juan me esperaba, listo para llevarme a casa, y probablemente se sorprendería mucho al verme regresar sola. Pero yo no podía sacar a Iris de allí con Garrett a mi lado. Y tampoco podía dejar que Garrett me viera con Barrios.

_ Déjame_ le dije, volteándome para mirarle a la cara_ necesito estar sola.

_ Lo que necesitas es reportarte a Inteligencia_ me tomó las mejillas con sus manos, e inesperadamente, no sentí nada con eso_ Kate, te están buscando, y es mejor que tú vayas donde ellos antes de que ellos te encuentren.

_ No les tengo miedo.

_ Kate, pueden…

_ Sé lo que pueden hacer_ casi le grité, y alejé sus manos de mi rostro_ pero no me voy a dejar controlar por eso, ya no más… Hay un plan preparándose…

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Y ese plan hará justicia por fin, Garrett.

_ ¿De qué plan hablas, Kate?

Pero yo no le podía decir nada más. Juan me había incluido en sus planes confiando en mi discreción. No le podía fallar. Había un plan ejecutándose en estos mismos momentos, a pocas horas de haber iniciado la navidad, y ese plan me entusiasmaba más que nada en este instante. Era un plan de venganza, de justicia, y a pesar de que muchos inocentes pagarían en el camino, el resultado merecería todos aquellos tropiezos.

"El fin justifica los medios, Kate"- dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, y estuve completamente de acuerdo con ella.

_ Lo siento_ hablé de nuevo_ no te puedo revelar nada.

Me volteé otra vez, para ir donde Juan de nuevo, pero…

_ Déjame_ dije, molesta porque me había agarrado el brazo.

_ No te voy a dejar hasta que me digas qué te pasa_ me jaló para que le viera el rostro_ Kate, estás distinta, se te nota, en tus ojos, en tu mirada…, has probado drogas, ¿cierto?

_ Tú también lo has hecho.

_ Pero no por gusto, y apuesto a que tú sí…, Zúñiga te busca, Kate, te necesita para encontrar a Barrios.

_ Pues resulta que me di cuenta de que yo no le necesito a él_ me solté y le sonreí_ ese hijo de puta va a pagar por todo lo que me hizo.

_ Kate, no hables así.

_ ¿Y por qué no?_ frunció el ceño, y no me importó lo que pensara. Este hombre de pronto ya no era nadie en mi vida_ he trabajado siendo una criminal por casi trece años, Garrett… ¿cuál es la diferencia entre fingir y ser uno de verdad?

Mi preguntó lo impresionó.

_ No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

_ Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

_ ¿Pero qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Suspiré, lamentando un poco el encuentro, y el hecho de tener que contarle lo siguiente.

_ Garrett_ lo miré a los ojos para que supiera que hablaba de verdad_ lo siento, pero no creo que volvamos a estar juntos…, ni siquiera creo que vuelva con los policías…, ya nada tiene sentido, Garrett.

Y dichas esas palabras, avancé por la calle, dejándolo inmóvil de la sorpresa. Alcé la ceja, y sonreí por lo fácil que había sido aclarar el asunto con él. Antes le amaba, pero ahora…, ahora me costaba pensar claramente en mis sentimientos. Era como si de repente una parte de mí hubiese florecido para reemplazar a la otra. Y esta parte de mí ya no deseaba sentirse débil con un amor que no tenía sentido alguno. Sólo Iris ocupaban mi cabeza y mi preocupación…, Iris y la venganza que pronto los malditos policías recibirían…, el resto…, simplemente no valían la pena.

Aproveché su sorpresa para correr en dirección al auto sin que me siguiera, y luego subí al vehículo que me esperaba.

_ ¿Y tu hija?_ me preguntó el hombre, luego de que me acomodara a su lado. Encendió el motor y dio marcha al auto.

_ Descuida_ dije, y por uno de los espejos, observé cómo Garrett continuaba de pie al lado de la casa, mirándonos_ otro día me la llevaré, eso tenlo por seguro.

Y luego fuimos por la calle hacia el hogar que ahora nos servía de escondite; sólo una persona sabía de ese paradero, y justamente me había visitado hace pocas horas.

Puede que Alice hubiese visto las últimas señales de la antigua Kate, esa que había querido ser su amiga. Yo le agradecía infinitamente el gesto de acordarse de mí en Noche Buena, nunca nadie lo había hecho…, sin duda que era una fantástica mujer. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Yo ya era cómplice en el asunto, y mi nuevo amigo no merecía que le traicionara.

"No voy a ser como Carlos"- pensé, y me convencí de que ahora lo más importante era hacer justicia, fuera como fuera…, por mí y por los muchos otros infiltrados que sufrían debido a los abusos de sus jefes.

….

_ Ya es tarde para que te vayas_ me dijo_ mejor quédate aquí…, la cama no es muy cómoda, pero al menos te mantendrá caliente.

De pronto sentí el frío en mi cuerpo. Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada, y la noche era helada y silenciosa. Parecía como si el mundo se hubiese detenido sólo para darnos paz.

Me dirigió al cuarto, y apagó las luces antes de que entráramos. El perro nos siguió, y se acomodó a la entrada de la habitación.

_ Te presento mi alcoba_ dijo con una sonrisa.

No había encendido la luz, y por lo mismo sólo pude divisar unas cuantas siluetas. Aquí la luz de la luna sí entraba por la ventana, así que distinguí la cama, un pequeño velador, una cómoda y…, nada más. No era un lugar muy agradable en realidad. Pero mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado que cualquier cosa me parecía perfecta para descansar.

Tomé asiento a un extremo de la cama, todavía sin poder asimilar todo lo que me había ocurrido esta noche.

Primero, mi visita a la casa de Kate…, segundo, la primera declaración de Jasper…, y tercero, la verdadera historia de estos seis años de mentiras. Mis mejillas aún estaban un poco húmedas debido al llanto, y mi corazón se mantenía atento a cualquier señal que indicara más mentiras.

Pero en cierto modo…, yo sabía que este hombre de verdad me amaba, así como yo lo amaba a él. Así que traté de relajarme, y suspiré…

_ ¿Estás muy cansada?_ preguntó, colocándose de rodillas enfrente de mí para quedar a mi altura.

Y por primera vez supe de verdad que estábamos sólo los dos, sin nadie más que nos interrumpiera, sólo él, yo, y nuestro amor.

Logré sonreírle, aunque no fue un acto muy notorio debido a la poca luz.

_ Bastante_ confesé. No habíamos hablado mucho desde el beso, y tampoco era que se necesitaran muchas palabras.

_ Entonces, señorita…_ se puso de pie, me tomó en brazos, y luego, con una facilidad increíble, me recostó en la cama, poniendo con cuidado mi cabeza sobre la almohada_ hora de dormir.

Nos sonreímos, e incluso solté unas risitas.

_ Me alegra que de verdad me creas_ dijo, acomodándose a mi lado, también sonriendo.

_ Y yo me alegro de que todo hubiese sido una mentira.

_ ¿De verdad me creíste capaz de buscarte sólo por sexo?_ negó con la cabeza, y luego me dio un tierno beso en la frente_ no seas tontita, ¿sí?, no soy ese tipo de hombre.

Y yo lo sabía. Pero en estos últimos meses me habían dicho tantas cosas, habían sucedido tantas cosas, que la confusión me había hecho creerlo todo, sin cuestionarlo demasiado.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan ingenua?"

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la vista del otro. A pesar de verle muy poco por la escasa luz, me gustó mucho notar cómo sus ojos me observaban.

De pronto su mano tomó mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla. Volví a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

_ Estás tan hermosa_ dijo, y sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaba_ tan hermosa…

Y no impedí que besara de nuevo mis labios. Yo también lo deseaba, así como deseaba sus manos, sus caricias, sus abrazos…, mi corazón se aceleró sólo de recordar cómo era sentir su respiración sobre mi cuerpo.

Tomé su nuca con mi mano, y profundicé un poco más en beso, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca. Sin embargo, no era un beso pasional, o desenfrenado, sino uno tranquilo, paciente, cariñoso, lleno de amor…, era como si ambos nos esmeráramos en disfrutar lo máximo del momento, en recorrer cada centímetro que pudiéramos de la boca del otro. Y realmente todos aquellos sueños que había tenido en que le besaba se habían quedado cortos. Esto era mil veces mucho mejor. Si bien su labio estaba un poco herido, la forma en que los estrechaba contra mi boca, en que saboreaba los míos, era única, incapaz de imaginar, sólo de vivir. Y no eran sólo sus labios, sino también sus manos. Me acariciaba el rosto, el mentón, el cuello, los hombros, y todo con una delicadeza sin igual, una delicadeza que me llenaba de paz y de seguridad. Era un momento mágico, al menos para mí.

Pero se detuvo al pasar unos minutos, y luego comenzó a acariciar mis labios con sus dedos, muy suavemente.

_ No sabes cuánto deseaba besarte así_ dijo, casi susurrando_ han sido muy duros años.

_ Para mí también_ dije, cautivada por sus dedos_ no ha sido fácil ser madre soltera.

_ Al menos has podido estar con ella_ sus dedos se detuvieron y fueron directo a mi mano para entrelazarse con los míos_ háblame de Annie, por favor, sólo he podido verla un par de veces.

_ ¿Nos has estado espiando durante estos años?_ pregunté, emocionada por la idea de que mi amor siempre hubiese estado pendiente de mí y de mi hija.

_ Bueno, si Emmett me prohibió acercarme a ti, lo único que pude hacer fue verte de lejos…, así que sí, podría decirse que las espiaba.

Solté unas risitas, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué. De pronto me sentía como la misma muchacha ingenua y necesitada de cariño que se había entregado a él en un motel.

"Ay, no"- me lamenté, pues sentirme de esa forma hizo que algo apareciera en mi cabeza…, la posibilidad de que ahora él y yo…, nuestros cuerpos… ¿Tendría ganas de hacer el amor conmigo?... ¿y yo querría hacerlo?

Pero decidí no preocuparme por ello ahora, y continué poniéndole atención.

_ La he visto en el jardín_ prosiguió contándome_ es preciosa…, tiene el color de mi cabello, pero apuesto a que se comporta igual que tú.

_ Y no te equivocas…, es muy caprichosa…, y testaruda.

_ Supongo que no se le puede culpar por eso.

Volvimos a guardar silencio, hasta que recordé que deseaba que le hablara sobre su hija, y comencé a hacerlo.

_ Tiene una amiga que es un amor_ dije_ se llama Iris, y pasan bastante tiempo juntas…, adora a sus abuelos…

_ Imagino que Emmett la consciente harto.

_ Es la regalona de todos_ confesé, y él sonrió_ nunca le ha faltado cariño…, eso sí, no he podido evitar que pregunte por ti.

Alzó las cejas de la sorpresa.

_ Hace un tiempo se estaba comportando de forma extraña, y cuando le pregunté por qué, me dijo que quería saber sobre ti_ toqué su mejilla con mi mano_ le dije que estabas muerto…, pero supongo que me adelanté un poco en hacerlo.

Y ante eso, tal vez malinterpretando mis palabras, se puso serio. Debía de suponer que yo estaba considerando la posibilidad de que pronto los presentaría el uno al otro, para que se conocieran. Pero no era así. De hecho eso no había pasado por mi cabeza hasta ahora. Yo sabía que su situación era delicada, en especial por papá, y no le quería complicar aún más. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso.

Así que, para relajar el ambiente, propuse otro tema.

_ Ahora trabajo en un restaurant_ le conté.

_ Sí, algo he escuchado_ volvió a sonreír_ ¿una chef profesional?

_ Algo así…, tengo un restaurant, y cocino de vez en cuando en él…, pero ahora me dedico más a mi hija.

_ Me alegro de que seas una buena madre…, y que seas feliz también.

_ Bueno, siempre ha sido una felicidad a medias sin ti.

Y sonrió más.

_ De verdad perdona si te hice sufrir mucho, pero no tuve otra opción más que permanecer alejado de ti…, además_ frunció el ceño_ en cierto modo, todavía me asustaba que continuaras molesta por no haberte revelado la identidad de tu padre.

Y ahora le besé los labios para callarlo. Yo había estado mucho tiempo pensando y lamentándome por haberme enojado con él por esa estupidez antes de que "muriera". Siempre me arrepentía por no haberle dicho "te amo" en vez de mirarlo con rabia.

_ Y tú perdona por no haberte comprendido_ le dije, cuando nuestros labios se separaron_ sé que sólo lo hacías por miedo, probablemente yo habría hecho lo mismo.

_ ¿Yo te miento y tú me pides disculpas?_ negó con la cabeza y me estrechó más contra su pecho_ mejor duerme, odiosa, mañana vas a estar muy cansada si no lo haces.

"¿Mañana?"- esa palabra abrió mil dudas en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, y de pronto sentí que un incierto futuro aparecía en mi camino. Pero él tenía razón. Habíamos venido a la habitación a dormir, así que me acurruqué en su pecho, dejándome abrasar por sus fuertes brazos, y después cerré los ojos, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Esto era mil veces mejor que cualquier sueño.

_ Te amo, mi amor…, mi vida…, mi princesa…

Y escuchando sus hermosas palabras cerca de mi oído, fui sintiendo cómo poco a poco el cansancio fue apoderándose de mí hasta hacerme dormir.

**Hola, Tina, espero que estés bien. Yo acabo de entrar a la universidad, y ya estoy un poco complicada con el tiempo para escribir. Así que lo más seguro es que demore en actualizar a veces, aunque haré todo el esfuerzo posible para seguir escribiendo todos los días. Te mando muchos saludos a ti y a tu familia.**

**La verdad es que me ha hecho mucha gracia eso de la marea roja, jamás lo había escuchado, de verdad que eres ingeniosa jajajajajajajajaja… creo que ahora le llamaré de la misma forma jajajajajajajajaja… bueno, en cuanto a la historia, por favor, no dejes de leer, y tenme paciencia si es que demoro un poquito a veces. Me esfuerzo, y además, como ya dije, estoy unos capítulos más avanzada de los que actualizo, ya estoy en una parte crucial de la historia, y por lo mismo tengo que pensarlo todo muy bien, así que voy escribiendo lentamente… lento pero seguro, dicen.**

**Te quiero mucho amiga, y te deseo lo mejor. por favor, sigue comentando de la misma forma, que me encanta leer lo que te sucede, y tus locuras, eres genial!**

**Muchos besitos, cariños y abrazos, mi fan número 1.**


	19. J-U-A-N-B-A-R-R-I-O-S

Hola, muchachas. ¿les gusta cómo va la historia? Pues espero que sí, porque pronto se volverá más emocionante, y habrán más problemas, ya sean para Alice como para Kate. Les mando muchos saludos y cariños a todas las que leen la historia, especialmente a Jasperina y a Andy, que espero continúen comentando.

También le dedico la historia a mi querida Tina. Amiga, te quiero mucho, y no sabes lo agradecida que me siento de que hubieras leído esta historia. Jamás pensé encontrarme con alguien que le gustara tanto lo que escribo. Eres fantástica! No cambies nunca, amiga, y te deseo mucha suerte en tus estudios y en tu vida.

Ahora las dejo con la continuación del capítulo anterior, para que sepan cómo se va desarrollando la historia.

**J-U-A-N-B-A-R-R-I-O-S**

Emmett manejaba muy molesto hacia la casa donde residía su infiltrado. Le había estado llamando por más de cuatro horas, y nada. El infiltrado parecía decidido a no responder.

"Un día de estos…- pensaba, con rabia- un día de estos, Jasper Whitlock…"

Jasper en el último tiempo le estaba provocando muchos dolores de cabeza…, demasiados. Su trabajo continuaba impecable, como siempre. Pero en cuanto a su hija…, si bien habían llegado al acuerdo de no dañar más a Alice, y de mantenerla alejada de todo, el comisario dudaba mucho en que su infiltrado lo cumpliera. Sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por su hija, y por lo mismo estaba empeñado en mantenerlos separados. Una relación con un hombre como Jasper…, con un trabajo cómo el que él hacía…, iba a ser un infierno para Alice, y lo que Emmett menos deseaba era que su hija sufriera. Por eso se había empeñado tanto en que Maximiliano la conquistara de verdad.

Pero ahora también estaba enojado porque su celular no recibía respuesta. Un múltiple asesinato había sido realizado hace pocas horas, y necesitaba contactar a Jasper para ponerlo al tanto de todo. Si bien Emmett no era el encargado del caso, y no lo sería, quería ayudar en lo que pudiera, e investigar por su propia cuenta si era necesario.

James le había advertido que no se involucrara sin permiso en casos ajenos…, pero ni siquiera a Gutiérrez le hacía caso, así que no pensaba hacerlo con un hombre que había llegado al poder hace menos de un mes.

Avanzó dentro del auto, a gran velocidad, pero manejando con cuidado. Estaba oscuro, sin embargo en pocas horas el sol saldría y alumbraría las calles con sus relucientes rayos.

Emmett suspiró con cansancio, pues no había dormido en toda la noche, y evitó pensar en la mala navidad que había provocado. Probablemente ahora su mujer continuaba enojada con él, pero Emmett sólo pensaba en lo que le diría a su infiltrado, y esperaba que al menos el rubio le esperara despierto.

Con Jasper nos levantamos apenas el sol entró por la ventana. El muy madrugador estaba despierto desde antes, y no dudó en arruinar mi sueño apenas la luz iluminó todo el cuarto.

_ ¿Aún me odias?_ preguntó, cuando entré a la cocina.

Yo había estado unos minutos en el baño, dándome una pequeña ducha para despertarme y sentirme mejor. Aunque el agua helada no había sido muy relajante, al menos me había quitado por completo el sueño.

Él preparaba el desayuno en la cocina, y me gustó bastante verlo sin polera, sólo usando su pantalón. Ni siquiera llevaba zapatos o calcetines.

Yo también me había quitado los tacos, y andaba a pies descalzos, con mi vestido puesto.

_ Podríamos haber dormido más_ le dije, acomodándome a su lado. El frío de la mañana era bastante, así que me sentí mucho mejor cerca del horno donde calentaba el pan. Mi amor sonreía divertido_ así que, sí, todavía te odio.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque sin dejar de sonreír, y después, de improvisto, soltó las tazas que sostenía, y me tomó de la cintura para luego estrechar sus labios con los míos.

"No es justo"- pensé. Era imposible odiarlo con esos labios tan exquisitos. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y de repente no pude evitar que la sangre se me fuera a la cabeza.

Y otra vez pensé en aquella posibilidad que había aparecido en mi mente la noche anterior, pero que no me había molestado en meditar lo suficiente: ¿Él querría hacer el amor conmigo?

¿Yo quería hacerlo? Sí, no tuve que pensarlo mucho para saberlo. De repente mi cuerpo le deseaba…, deseaba sentirlo en mi interior…, sentirme parte de él.

Terminó el beso, y permaneció unos segundos sin decir nada, sólo sonriendo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Su respiración golpeaba mis facciones tan exquisitamente que temí volverme loca en cualquier momento. Mordí mi labio inferior, de pronto con una necesidad urgente de sentirme suya.

_ Te amo_ dijo, con sus manos apoyadas en mi cintura_ adoro tus besos…, tus labios…

Se acercó más, y casi me derretí cuando pasó su lengua delicada y sensualmente sobre mi labio inferior. Ahora mi corazón se aceleró, y puse mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo en un intento por distráeme y no verme tan obvia.

_ Yo-o tam…_ pero mi voz estaba demasiado tiritona, y preferí no continuar hablando. "Soy tan patética", pensé, y su sonrisa me reflejo lo obvia que debía de verme.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y aproveché su silencio para mirarle el cuerpo. El pan todavía no estaba listo, y el agua todavía no hervía, así que había tiempo suficiente para hablar un ratito antes de sentarnos en la mesa.

Palpé su piel con mis manos, y no dejé de impresionarme por la gran cantidad de heridas que lucía. En el hombro aún estaba la cicatriz de esa herida que hace seis años había recibido en la persecución que nos había llevado al motel donde nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro por primera vez…, y las heridas continuaban. Su bíceps tenía una cicatriz de unos diez centímetros de largo, que parecía ser reciente, y en su pecho todavía lucía la marca que le había hecho mi padre por error en una misión.

Y los moretones tampoco eran pocos. Pude contar al menos unos veinte en todo su torso superior, y no muy pequeños que digamos. Había unos que comenzaban ya a aclararse, y otros cuyo color era casi negro.

Pero una herida en particular llamó mi atención. Subí la mano hacia su rostro y toqué la cicatriz que le recorría el lado derecho de arriba abajo, de al menos unos veinte centímetros.

_ Cuidado_ me dijo_ duele un poco todavía.

Lo miré con preocupación, y luego le toqué la mejilla. Me daba mucha lástima el trabajo que mi amado debía realizar, siempre con tantas heridas, con tantos riesgos…

_ ¿Es de hace poco?_ pregunté.

_ Más o menos…, antes de estar con los traficantes me involucré con unos tipos bastante peligrosos…, se enojaban fácilmente, y como seduje a la hija del…_ se detuvo ante mi mirada seria_ la cosa es que nos peleamos mucho.

_ No cambies de tema, mencionaste a una chica_ le di un pequeño golpe en la mejilla_ ¿cómo es eso, ah?

_ Oh, vamos, Alice, no te pongas celosa.

_ No entiendo qué es lo gracioso_ su sonrisa se había hecho más amplia.

_ Sólo era mi trabajo_ "siempre esa misma excusa"_ además… _ me miró a los ojos_ no era tan linda como tú.

_ Claro, todo lo solucionas con palabras lindas, ¿no?

Sonrió más, y al final yo hice lo mismo. Puede que me molestara el hecho de que sedujera a otras mujeres, pero no me iba a enojar por eso, sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte culparle, al fin y al cabo yo había vivido un tiempo como infiltrada, y en ese tiempo me había acostado con más de un hombre, y varias veces.

_ Y para su información, señora celosa_ continuó_ no he hecho el amor con ninguna otra mujer después de estar contigo.

_ Bueno, considerando que te pasaste tres años postrado a una camilla del hospital, no es un gran mérito, ¿no crees?..., además, que yo sepa tener sexo no tiene nada que ver con hacer el amor.

_ Bueno, bueno, pues no he penetrado a nadie en estos dos años de servicio.

Le miré de reojo, atenta por si mentía. Pero no demostró hacerlo, y no pude evitar sorprenderme.

_ ¿De verdad?_ pregunté.

_ Ajá_ una de sus manos se fue a mi mejilla_ y no porque no haya tenido la posibilidad, créeme…, pero en cierto modo he querido… ¿cómo podría decirse?... serte fiel.

Eso me encantó, y no dudé en lanzarme a sus brazos. Le rodeé el cuello con los míos, y después besé muchas veces su mejilla.

_ ¿Te habrías enojado de no ser así?_ preguntó, luego de soltar unas risitas.

_ No lo sé_ le miré a la cara, aunque sin soltarlo_ sé que es tu trabajo, y sé que tienes que hacer todo lo necesario para arrestar a los criminales…, pero el que no lo hayas hecho es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte.

_ ¿Entonces no te enojarías?

_ Bueno, supongo que no_ dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

_ Que, bien, porque era una broma.

Le di un golpecito en la cabeza.

_ Ja, ja, muy gracioso_ agregué con ironía.

_ Oye, ¿crees que eres la única que puede pegar aquí?_ me tomó con sus manos de la cintura y me elevó en el aire…

_ ¡No, no!

Pero él era demasiado fuerte como para ganarle en un forcejeo. Me llevó sobre la mesa, y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Reí y reí, como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y luego ambos nos miramos, agitados y recuperando el aliento.

_ ¿Ves que me puedo vengar?

Su media sonrisa me pareció tan irresistible…, sus manos posadas sobre mis brazos…, sus ojos observando directamente los míos…

Y no pude soportarlo más.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó, ante mi expresión seria.

Pero ni siquiera le respondí. Tomé su nuca con mi mano, y la acerqué hacia mí para besarlo apasionadamente. Y respondió el beso tal como yo esperaba.

Él estaba encima de mí, yo apoyando la espalada en la mesa…, y luego de que envolví su cadera con mis piernas, comenzó a profundizar más el beso, perdiendo el control poco a poco. Y esa era mi intención.

Descontrol…, pasión…, amor…, todo eso me parecía ahora demasiado provocador.

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, cuando mis manos acariciaban con urgencia su espalda, detuvo el beso y me miró con una sonrisa. Debido al ajetreo, respiraba con la boca ruidosamente.

_ No creo que sea el momento_ dijo, deteniendo mis manos con las suyas_ el pan se nos va a quemar.

_ ¿No quieres hacerme el amor?_ puse carita de pena.

_ Ya no te sirven esos chantajes, odiosa_ trató de bajar de la mesa, pero mis piernas enrolladas en su cadera se lo impidieron_ Alice, por favor.

_ ¿Qué?_ le sonreí picaronamente_ no has respondido a la pregunta…

Y antes de que terminara la frase, me besó con pasión, casi con locura, y entonces sí que sentí que mi cabeza se inundaba en sangre. Saboreé su lengua por completo, y mi corazón casi salió del pecho al sentir que sus manos iban aproximándose hacia el extremo inferior de mi vestido.

_ Te necesito_ le urgí, elevando mi cadera para que nuestras pelvis se tocaran.

Pero no sucedió nada. Antes de que le excitara demasiado, aprovechó mi momento de debilidad para zafarse de mi agarre, y bajó al piso, dejándome recostada y consternada en la mesa.

_ No puedes…_ comencé a decir.

_ Alice, ya dije que no es el momento, estamos haciendo el desayuno.

_ Y no veo cómo eso puede ser un impedimento.

Pero al señalarme el pan me rendí. El horno ya comenzaba a quemar la parte superior del pan.

_ Pucha_ me quejé, volviendo mis pies al piso_ no es justo_ y me crucé de brazos.

_ ¿Quieres desayuno o no?_ sacó los panes y los dejó encima de una panera_ apuesto a que anoche no comiste mucho.

_ Te quiero a ti_ le dije, acercándome de nuevo a su cuerpo_ te amo_ y besé seductoramente su cuello.

"Ay, Jasper, ¿qué te cuesta hacerme tuya de una vez?"

_ Alice_ me corrió hacia atrás, y fue por las tazas_ yo también quiero, pero primero comamos…

_ Entonces después de comer.

Y su mirada me indicó que sí, que existía la posibilidad de que pronto nos amáramos el uno al otro, en cuerpo y en alma. Así que, satisfecha con eso, y esperanzada también, tomé asiento en la mesa, sujetando mi largo cabello en una trenza detrás de mi espalda.

"Ganarás la batalla, Jasper Whitlock, pero no la guerra".

Sirvió café en las tazas, y después se acomodó en la silla al lado de mi puesto, con rodajas de queso en su mano.

_ Son las últimas que quedan_ dijo, dejando el queso sobre una servilleta_ así que disfrútalas.

_ Igual…, no quiero tener el estómago tan pesado.

_ Alice_ alzó las cejas al verme_ come, o si no de todas formas no vamos a hacer el amor.

Entrecerré los ojos, y al final me rendí. Con este hombre era imposible discutir. Tomé un pan- claro que me quemé, y tuve que usar una servilleta- le puse dos rodajas de queso amarillo en medio, y después me lo llevé a la boca, sintiendo el agradable sabor de la comida. Si bien con Kate habíamos comido bastante mantequilla de maní en la noche anterior, de todas formas mi estómago sentía hambre.

Y pensar en la noche anterior me hizo recordar inevitablemente en la niñita hermosa que seguramente me esperaba en casa.

"Annie"

_ ¿Está todo bien?_ preguntó, ante mi expresión preocupada.

_ Sí, es que…_ dejé a un lado el pan para conversar mejor_ anoche dejé a Annie sola con mi familia, y creo que quizás pueda sentirse mal por eso.

_ ¿No estuviste con ella en Noche Buena?_ se extrañó.

Y supe que había cometido un error en nombrar aquello. Jasper no sabía de mis encuentros con Kate, nadie lo sabía, y ahora…, debía explicar mi desaparición sin involucrar a mi amiga.

"¿Y si le cuento de Kate?"- pensé, pero luego descarté absolutamente la posibilidad de hacerlo. La infiltrada confiaba en mí, y no le podía traicionar de esa forma, por mucho que Jasper fuera el hombre que ocupaba mi corazón.

_ ¿Dónde estuviste?_ preguntó, al no recibir respuesta.

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, ya no pendiente de comer, sino de mis palabras.

_ Pues…, estaba…

_ No te estás metiendo en problemas, ¿cierto?

_ No, no_ aseguré con rapidez, ante lo que se relajó_ sólo fui a ver a una amiga.

_ ¿Una amiga?_ alzó una de sus cejas_ si estuviste con Max, me lo puedes decir, no me voy a enojar.

Y decidí aprovechar el asunto de Max para desviar el asunto de Kate.

_ ¿No te molesta que esté pololeando con Max?

_ Bueno, supongo que lo merezco. Pero no voy a negar que haya sido desagradable. Varias veces estuve en Inteligencia cuando lo fuiste a ver, y el muy imbécil se besaba contigo enfrente de mí para provocarme envidia…, pero no es tu culpa, tú no sabías que yo estaba vivo.

Sonreí ante su comprensión.

_ En todo caso, hace semanas que no nos vemos_ le fui contando_ escuché una llamada telefónica entre él y mi padre, y entonces supe que tú estabas vivo, y con eso, que él me había engañado para lograr ser mi pareja…_ sólo recordarlo hizo que la rabia floreciera en mi interior_ así que lo he estado evitando, e imagino que, si tiene sentido común, sabrá que lo nuestro no ha funcionado…, no nos vemos desde… _ hice memoria_ uf, ya ni lo recuerdo.

_ ¿Nunca sentiste algo fuerte por él?

_ ¿Ahora quién está celoso?_ sonrió divertido, y luego de beber un poco del café, procedí a responderle_ bueno, sí sentí algo fuerte, él me ayudó con Annie en estos años, y fue un gran amigo…, pero nada más_ le tomé la mano_ siempre estuve enamorada de ti, y…, bueno, da lo mismo si sentí algo o no por Max, porque ahora no significa nada para mí.

_ Me gustaría decirte que no lo culpes de todo, que sólo lo hizo para protegerte y hacerte feliz, pero…, no puedo. Ese maldito impidió varias veces que me acercara a ti, y te mintió incluso más que yo…, así que tienes mi permiso para odiarlo todo lo que quieras.

Con eso, el asunto de Maximiliano quedó sellado, y comimos un poco antes de continuar con la conversación. La luz del sol se hacía cada vez más fuerte- "otra navidad soleada", pensé- y de pronto quise saber la hora que era. ¿Estaría mi bebé despierta ya? ¿Cómo habría salido la cena de Noche Buena para ella? ¿Le habría gustado mi regalo, un juego de cocina que hacía helados?

Pero antes de que abriera mi boca para preguntar sobre la hora, él habló primero.

_ Aún no me has dicho dónde estuviste anoche_ me recordó, y lamenté no haber preguntado antes.

"Tú y tu bocota, Alice"

_ Estuve… _ fruncí el ceño, tratando de pensar algo convincente para decirle. Pero no se me ocurría nada. Así que…, con el dolor de mi alma, opté por la verdad_ estuve con una infiltrada_ y lo dije rápido para que pasara desapercibido.

Pero no pasó desapercibido.

_ Alice_ me tomó la mano, y suspiró con cansancio_ ¿hasta cuándo vas a meterte donde no debes?

_ Sin ella jamás nos habríamos reencontrado_ dije en mi defensa.

_ ¿Y se puede saber quién es la infiltrada? ¿Cómo se supone que la contactaste?

Y le conté mi historia con Kate, al menos la parte en que me había ayudado a ser mejor infiltrada antes de atrapar a un violador; cuando me visitó en el hospital luego de atrapar a Mclagen; y nuestro acuerdo para ayudarnos, aunque no especifiqué en qué consistía esa ayuda.

Al final de mi relato, no muy largo, negó con la cabeza, de seguro en desacuerdo con mi actitud.

_ Parece que atraes infiltrados_ dijo en broma, y me alegró saber que no se había molestado_ esa mujer…, es Kate Sáez, ¿cierto?

Bueno, yo no sabía realmente el apellido de mi amiga, pero supuse que se trataba de la misma Kate. Así que asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ quise saber.

_ Trató de convencerme de que te sacara de la pandilla de Cormac una vez.

_ ¿Ah?_ me sorprendí.

_ La encontré un día a lo lejos de la guarida donde Cormac y su pandilla se escondían, y me ofreció ayuda para sacarte de allí. Ella sabía que escaparías de la policía, y que no te dejarías sacar por mí, pero sabía que con ella sería distinto…, se veía muy segura de que le harías caso, y por eso me dijo que te llevara lejos de la guarida esa misma noche, para alejarte de todo y protegerte hasta que Mclagen fuera atrapado.

_ Pero…, yo jamás supe de eso.

_ Porque nunca ocurrió…, en ese tiempo yo estaba dudoso sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, y no quise entregarte porque no quería que te alejaras de mí…, de nuevo con mi egoísmo_ agregó con molestia.

Le acaricié la mano para demostrarle que eso no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

_ Me cuesta creer que te buscara después_ continuó, con el ceño fruncido_ la conozco porque es una de las mejores infiltradas, y en algunas ocasiones nos hemos topado…, y sé que es muy profesional, quizás demasiado…, yo no me fiaría de ella.

_ Es curioso, porque ella opina lo mismo de ti.

_ Sí, bueno_ emitió una media sonrisa_ parece que no somos los mejores compañeros de trabajo, ¿no?

Comimos de nuevo, y hablamos al respecto un par de minutos más. Pero luego mi amor se rindió al ver que yo no le daría más información sobre mi amiga.

Terminamos de comer los panes, y el café de mi taza ya estaba por acabarse, cuando de pronto me encontré pensando en Kate. ¿De verdad había querido sacarme de la pandilla de Mclagen? Eso sin dudas que me conmovía. Apenas me había visto un par de veces y… ¿se arriesgaba para salvar mi vida? Aunque, claro, no lamenté que Jasper se hubiera negado a colaborar.

Mi cariño hacia esa misteriosa, dura, pero encantadora infiltrada incrementó aún más. Se había preocupado por mi bienestar incluso sin conocerme demasiado.

"No sabes cuánto te adorno, Kate"

Sin embargo, el tema de mi amistad con la infiltrada pasó a un segundo plano cuando de pronto mi cabeza comenzó a cuestionarse sobre algo que…, algo que ambos no habíamos hablado hasta el momento, pero que era tal vez lo más importante sobre nuestro encuentro: nuestra relación.

Le ayudé a levantar las tazas para llevarlas al lava platos, y cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, mientras yo frotaba los servicios con la esponja, creí que era la ocasión indicada para sacar el tema a flote.

_ Oye_ dije, mientras sus labios acariciaban con ternura mi cuello.

_ ¿Qué, princesa?_ ya era como la tercera vez que me llamaba de esa forma, y la verdad es que me gustaba bastante.

_ Igual… _ dejé la esponja a un lado y di media vuelta para mirarle a la cara. Alzó las cejas por la sorpresa de mi acto_ es que…, igual sé que tal vez es muy luego para hablar de esto, pero creo que es mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que…, bueno, de que…

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ me interrumpió, al ver que me iba por las ramas.

Suspiré antes de continuar. La pregunta que haría a continuación me asustaba, o mejor dicho la respuesta a dicha pregunta. Pero era necesario aclarar las cosas lo antes posible.

_ Bueno… _ puse mi mano en su mejilla, y él apoyó las suyas en cada extremo de mi cintura. Tuve que concentrarme para continuar_ ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros mañana?

Arrugó su frente, tal vez sin comprender. Decidí ser más específica.

_ Me refiero a que…

_ Sé a lo que te refieres_ volvió a interrumpirme_ y…, bueno, no estoy muy seguro de lo que va a pasar.

_ Pero… _ mi corazón se aceleró otra vez, pero ahora por el temor. Yo no le había esperado todos estos años para que ahora me dijera que no había posibilidad de que permaneciéramos juntos_ ¿tú me amas?

_ Por supuesto que te amo_ y sonrió más relajado, aunque no por eso yo zme relajé_ y sé que tú también me amas, hermosa_ subió su mano hacia mi mejilla y me la acarició_ pero estar con un infiltrado…

_ No me importa_ dije, sin bacilar_ de verdad no me importa, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Y traté de besarle. Pero se hizo hacia atrás lo suficiente para que no le alcanzara.

_ Alice, mi princesa…, no quiero que sufras.

_ ¿Y me vas a abandonar ahora, después de haberme enterado que no estás muerto?_ me parecía muy cruel de su parte_ Jasper, por favor, yo te amo.

_ Y no estoy diciendo que te vaya a abandonar, pero… _ me soltó, y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, aparentemente complicado_ mira, me faltan al menos cinco o seis años más para terminar el trabajo, o tal vez más… _ me miró a los ojos_ ¿estás dispuesta a esperar todo ese tiempo?

_ Nos podemos ver de vez en cuando, ¿no?_ me acerqué y le tomé la mano_ en un motel, o en mi casa…

_ ¿Y cuántas veces?, ¿una vez a la semana…, o al mes?

_ Eso es suficiente para saber que me amas.

Negó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

"Piensa en algo"- me ordené, cayendo poco a poco en la desesperación. Me aterraba la posibilidad de que este fuera nuestro último encuentro.

_ Prometo no molestarte en tu trabajo_ le dije_ de verdad, no te llamaré…, te esperaré siempre.

_ ¿Y si no llego en meses, o en años?

_ Lo entenderé.

_ ¿Y vas a hacer ese sacrificio por mí?

_ Si es necesario…

Pero la respuesta no le gustó, ya que se zafó de mi mano, y después negó varias veces con la cabeza.

_ No quiero ser el responsable de que pierdas seis años de tu vida, Alice.

_ Si te refieres a…

_ Me refiero a que perfectamente en esos años podrías conocer a otro hombre y enamorarte_ eso era absolutamente imposible_ no quiero que me esperes y no sigas con tu vida.

_ Tampoco me voy a quedar encerrada en mi cuarto a esperar que aparezcas por la ventana, Jasper, tengo una hija, una familia…

_ ¿Y qué pasa si muero?

El sólo hecho de que lo mencionara me puso los pelos de punta. ¿Perderlo…, de verdad? Ni en mis peores pesadillas me lo podía imaginar.

_ Sabes que mi trabajo es arriesgado, Alice, y que puedo morir en cualquier momento… ¿qué pasa si esperas seis años y muero en la última misión?

_ ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de eso? Digo, porque perfectamente al salir de esta casa puede pasar un auto encima de mí y matarme.

Notó mi molestia, y después de unos segundos dejó la expresión seria y sonrió. Era una estupidez pensar de esa forma tan negativa, al fin y al cabo siempre estaba la posibilidad de que muriéramos.

_ Ya, perdona_ dijo, y me volvió a abrasar_ es que no quiero que después te arrepientas de haberme dado una oportunidad.

Me besó la cabeza, y luego le miré con una sonrisa.

_ No seas tontito, no me voy a arrepentir_ y me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios. Pero prefirió besar con ternura mi nariz.

_ Entonces… ¿estamos juntos?

_ No sé tú, pero ahora somos pareja_ usé el mismo tono infantil que había usado hace seis años, en aquel maravilloso motel, y él se dio cuenta, pues sonrió ampliamente, seguramente recordando tales momentos.

_ Está bien, pero prometiste no molestarme en el trabajo, ah.

_ ¿Ah?_ me hice la olvidadiza_ ¿cuándo?

Y ahora sí besó mis labios, sosteniéndome con sus brazos para no agacharse tanto. Lo noté muy contento, y yo también me sentí así. Por fin, luego de habernos mantenidos alejados; luego de no haber podido amarnos durante todo este tiempo…, por fin íbamos a dar rienda suelta a nuestro amor… ¿o no?

_ Espera_ dijo, cuando mi lengua comenzaba a volverse loca dentro de su boca.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunté, de nuevo con mis pies en el suelo.

_ Hay algo que no podemos ignorar_ su expresión seria me indicó que esto era importante_ tu padre no va a estar muy contento que digamos conmigo como yerno.

Era cierto. Papá se enfadaría, y tal vez hasta despediría a mi amado.

_ Entonces mantengámoslo en secreto_ propuse_ de todas formas nadie va a saber que estoy contigo…, supongo que podemos ocultárselo a papá también, ¿no?

_ Bueno, sí, no es mala idea.

Sin embargo…, un ruido extraño llamó nuestra atención.

_ ¿Qué es?_ pregunté.

Fuimos a la sala de estar, y él se acercó a la ventana para ver si el ruido procedía de afuera. Algo en mi interior me decía que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Y mi instinto no se equivocó, pues cuando mi amor dejó de mirar disimuladamente a través de la ventana, se volteó hacia mí y me informó sobre lo que sucedía.

_ Es Emmett_ dijo, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Y también me sorprendí, pero por sobre todo, me asusté. Ya habíamos decidió ocultarle a Emmett sobre nuestra relación… ¿y ahora aparecía para descubrirnos?

Se escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta, y entonces con Jasper comenzamos a buscar un lugar seguro donde yo me pudiera esconder. Fuera como fuera, papá no podía saber que su hija mayor acababa de pasar la noche con su infiltrado.

Emmett golpeó la puerta con su mano y esperó unos segundos a que abrieran. El sol de la mañana le llegaba en la cara, y sintió una agradable sensación ante aquel calor que contrastaba con el frío del ambiente. Sin dudas, la tarde sería muy calurosa.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, y esta vez sí le abrieron. Era Jasper, aún con su torso superior desnudo y sin zapatos. Lo hizo entrar sin decir nada, y luego ambos quedaron solos en la sala de estar. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas, el cuarto se encontraba un poco iluminado.

_ Hola_ dijo Emmett, para romper el hielo. La verdad es que últimamente no hablaban de muy buen ánimo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ fue cortante Jasper_ estaba desayunando_ y se acomodó en un sillón.

Obviamente, como buen infiltrado, Jasper había guardado la taza que utilizada por su amada, y había eliminado cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarla. La casa estaba igual que cualquier otro día.

Emmett echó una rápida mirada alrededor, no buscando nada en particular, y luego se sentó enfrente de su infiltrado.

_ ¿Has sabido algo del paradero de Barrios?_ preguntó, serio.

_ No mucho, he preguntado por él, pero nadie parece conocerle mucho, y no he podido seguirle en persona.

_ Anoche hubo un múltiple asesinato_ continuó el comisario_ unos niños fueron asesinado en una fuente, bañándolos en su propia sangre… Creo que Barrios puede estar implicado en eso.

_ ¿Y por qué lo estaría? _ ahora Jasper se volvió más serio_ si Barrios ha estado escondido durante más de cuatro meses después de escapar de la cárcel, ¿no crees que es más coherente que lo haya hecho para comenzar otra vida?

_ Por favor, Jasper, esos tipos sólo viven para destruir, y estoy seguro de que sólo ha esperado todo este tiempo para despistarnos.

_ Pero sabe que una brigada le busca, ¿por qué cometer un crimen que le delataría?

_ Pues eso es lo que vamos a investigar.

_ ¿Tenemos permiso al menos?

_ ¿De intervenir?_ el otro asintió_ ya lo tendremos, cuando avancemos en la búsqueda, por mientras actuaremos en secreto.

_ Bueno, cómo digas, a ti te van a retar si nos descubren, no a mí.

Callaron durante unos segundos antes de que el comisario prosiguiera.

_ Vas a tener que cambiar de residencia_ le informó a su infiltrado_ puede que Barrios esté en un lugar más alejado.

_ No creo que sea necesario, puedo trasladarme de aquí a cualquier parte.

_ Pero igual te va a incomodar al final, mejor si te cambias…

_ Estoy bien acá_ le interrumpió, cortante_ ¿alguna otra noticia?

Emmett lo notó apurado, y se preguntó por qué. Su infiltrado generalmente le atendía con paciencia, no con indiferencia y apuro. ¿A qué se debía tal cambio?

_ Sí, quiero que vayas a Inteligencia y registres el computador de Maximiliano, allí podrás encontrar todos los avances sobre el asesinato de anoche, para que lo relaciones con Barrios, tal vez así encuentres algo que te indique su dirección.

_ Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Pero algo les detuvo. Un ruido había sido ocasionado en el cuarto al lado de la sala de estar, un cuarto cuya puerta se encontraba cerrada.

"Maldición"- pensó el infiltrado, consciente de quién había sido el, o mejor dicho, la responsable de hacerlo.

"Diablos"- maldije en mi cabeza, consciente de que el ruido se había escuchado más allá del cuarto. Yo estaba escondida en el cuarto, debajo de la cama, bastante incómoda, cuando una araña caminando cerca de mi mano hizo que tratara de levantarme involuntariamente, y por lo mismo, me golpeara la cabeza con la base de la cama.

"Delaté mi posición y más encima me duele la cabeza…, soy una genio".

Pero de todas formas decidí salir del escondite para poder respirar mejor, y para alejarme de la araña también. No me agradaba nada pensar en todos los bicharracos que debían de esconderse debajo de esa vieja y descuidada cama.

Droopy me miraba con atención, recostado con sus patas delanteras juntas, y supuse que mi amor culparía al perro del ruido. Sin dudas que había sido un acierto encerrarlo conmigo.

Caminé cerca de la puerta, con la intención de ir hacia el closet a esconderme, cuando escuché mi nombre en la voz de papá.

¿Estaban hablando de mí? Y si era así… ¿qué estaban hablando?

De nuevo me fue imposible ganarle a la curiosidad, así que en vez de ir al closet me coloqué al lado de la puerta, pegando el oído a ésta para escuchar lo más posible.

En un principio sólo escuché unas pocas palabras, diferenciando las voces tan distintas de cada uno de los hombres. Pero luego me fui acostumbrando, y mi oído pudo escuchar con más claridad.

_ De verdad quiero confiar en ti, Jasper_ le decía mi padre_ pero Maximiliano me ha dicho que continúas buscando a mi hija.

_ Pues te miente, porque no lo he vuelto a hacer.

_ ¿Entonces me puedes explicar que hacía tu perro anoche al frente de mi casa?

Me sorprendí porque lo supiera, sin embargo seguramente mamá le había mencionado mi encuentro con el labrador, al fin y al cabo ella había estado conmigo cuando recibí la rosa.

Mi amado le dijo algo que no pude oír con claridad, pero que al parecer hizo enfadar a papá.

_ ¡ME DA LO MISMO ESO, JASPER!_ gritó, molesto_ ¡te ordené que la dejaras tranquila, ¿no?!

_ Con un hombre que no la ama.

_ Max la ama lo suficiente para hacerla feliz…, y te aseguro que la hará más feliz que tú.

_ ¿Y qué pasa si sospecha que estoy vivo?

_ Pues pienso llevarla al cementerio y mostrarle tu propio cadáver si es necesario.

Y eso me pareció el colmo de los colmos. ¿Cómo papá podía llegar tan lejos con su mentira? ¿Es que acaso no se apiadaba de mi sufrimiento?

Suspiré con rabia, me armé de valor, y abrí la puerta de golpe, quedando a la vista de los dos hombres que ahora me observaban impresionados. Claro que Jasper no demoró en fruncirme el ceño.

_ ¿Y después qué, papá? _ hablé, con la rabia reflejada claramente en la voz_ ¿vas a conseguirme una cita con Jasper en el reino de los cielos para asegurarte de que te crea?

Parecía no dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, y después miró a su infiltrado.

_ ¿Tú…?

_ Sí, sé que está vivo_ dije, acercándome a ellos_ y no te atrevas a echarle la culpa a Jasper, ¿me oíste?

Volvió a callar, sin dejar de mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos. Y cuando Jasper se levantó para acomodarse a mi lado, papá también se puso de pie.

_ ¿Cómo…?

_ ¿Tan tonta crees que soy?_ le pregunté yo_ ¿de verdad creíste que podías mantenerme engañada toda mi vida?

_ Pero…

_ Te escuché hablando por teléfono con Edward y Max_ le fui contando, aprovechando su incapacidad para hablar_ y mencionaste a Jasper…, de verdad me costó mucho creerlo, con todo lo que me habías dicho, y con Max…, pero hace unos días Isaac me dijo que…

_ Sé lo que te dijo_ me cortó_ pensé que no le habías creído, como no me dijiste nada.

_ ¿Y para qué te iba a preguntar? Sabía que de todas formas me mentirías.

Ahora papá miró a Jasper, con molestia.

_ Y tú no pudiste resistirte a buscarla, ¿no?

_ En realidad ella vino sola_ se defendió mi amor.

Y de nuevo caí en la cuenta de que me había equivocado al aclarar las cosas, pues tendría que explicar cómo había llegado hasta acá. Y se me ocurrió sólo una cosa para no mencionar a Kate.

_ Fui a Inteligencia_ dije, antes de que preguntara_ gracias a Max sé la contraseña_ era mentira_ así que entré al departamento y aproveché que no había nadie, y que el computador de Edward estaba encendido para registrar unas carpetas, y allí encontré la dirección donde se estaba alojando tu infiltrado, y como Isaac me había dicho que tu infiltrado seguía siendo el mismo, entonces supe que debía ir allí de inmediato.

_ ¿Por eso no estuviste en la cena con nosotros?

Asentí con mi cabeza, y me sentí aliviada de que se hubiese tragado mi mentira. Aunque era cosa de que revisara las cámaras de seguridad después para saber que yo nunca había entrado a Inteligencia el día anterior.

Sonrió como todavía sin creer lo que sucedía, y miré a mi amado para saber qué opinaba al respecto, pero él estaba concentrado en su jefe, y supe que evitaba mis ojos. ¿Estaría enojado por mi improvisada maniobra?

Al final todo lo que habíamos acordado antes de que papá llegara había sido en vano.

_ Está bien_ dijo papá, luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio_ tú estás aquí_ se refirió a mí_ y ya sabes que Jasper está vivo_ asentí de nuevo con la cabeza_ entonces ya no tengo que mentirte más.

_ ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me dijiste nada?_ ahora era mi turno de pedir explicaciones_ sabías que tenía una hija suya, me viste llorar varias veces… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

_ Era por tu bien, Alice.

_ ¿Por mi bien?_ sonreí con sarcasmo_ ¿por mi bien preferías que un maldito mentiroso fuera mi pareja?

_ Max es un gran hombre.

_ ¡Me mintió!_ no pude evitar alzar la voz_ ¡al igual que tú!

_ ¡Y qué querías que hiciera!_ me sorprendió que alzara la voz también_ mi hija se acuesta durante dos meses con mi infiltrado, y resulta que me entero cuando mi nieta llegó al mundo.

_ Bueno, no me puedes culpar a mí, yo pensé que Jasper estaba muerto, ¿qué sentido tenía decírtelo?

_ Y yo sabía que no lo aceptarías.

_ ¡Y no lo acepto!_ volvió a alzar la voz_ lo siento, Alice, pero si piensas que puedes seguir acostándote con mi infiltrado…

_ Lo amo_ le interrumpí, molesta porque se refiriera a nuestra relación de esa forma_ lo amo, y Jasper también me ama.

_ ¿Que Jasper te…?_ rió divertido, y miró a mi amor_ por favor, Jasper, dile la verdad, dile que no la amas.

Y eso me enfadó aún más. ¿De verdad planeaba hacer que mi amor me mintiera?

_ Eres un imbécil_ dije, sin poder aguantarme.

_ Jasper, dile que no la amas.

_ ¿Por qué insistes en mentirme?

_ Jasper_ insistió.

Y sabiendo que no me prestaría atención, volteé mi cabeza hacia Jasper y le miré. Sus ojos expresaban cierta confusión, y supe que seguramente se estaba debatiendo entre mentirle o no a mi padre.

Si le mentía, entonces podríamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, tal como habíamos acordado.

Pero si no mentía, entonces tendríamos que discutir con papá para que no se interpusiera en nuestro amor.

De todas formas, fuera cual fuera su decisión, yo iba a continuar segura de que su corazón me pertenecía, así como a él le pertenecía el mío.

_ Lo siento, Emmett_ habló mi amor_ pero amo a tu hija más que a nada en el mundo_ sonreí, y sentí que mis ojos se humedecían por la emoción. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, y me acercó más a su cuerpo_ y estoy seguro de que podrás tolerarlo.

Definitivamente papá no se lo esperaba, pues miró incluso con odio a su infiltrado.

_ ¿Y tú, Alice, sabes quién es el hombre que dice amarte?_ fruncí el ceño_ ¿sabes que Jasper ha asesinado…

_ No seas así, Emmett.

_ Ah, ¿ahora no quieres que hable? ¿Acaso le has dicho a mi hija que eres un príncipe azul?

_ No, pero no por eso tiene que saber todas las cosas que he hecho…, sabes que no lo hago porque quiero.

_ ¡Basta!_ grité, cansada de la conversación_ deja de insistir en algo inútil_ le dije a papá_ no voy a dejar a Jasper porque me lo digas tú. Eres mi padre, pero sé cuidarme yo solita desde hace ya varios años, así que no te metas donde no te llaman.

_ Pues resulta que Jasper es mi infiltrado, y si quiero puedo despedirlo.

Sentí que el brazo de Jasper en mi cintura se aflojaba. Papá acababa de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para lograr intimidar a mi amor.

_ Pues si lo despides_ dije, jugando al chantaje igual que él_ entonces, olvida que tienes una hija y una nieta.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Eso, o me dejas estar con Jasper, o consigo una casa en Coquimbo y me voy con Annie, y te aseguro que no la volverás a ver nunca más.

_ No harías eso_ entrecerró sus ojos_ es mi nieta, ella nos necesita.

_ Y yo necesito a Jasper, pero supongo que nos podremos acostumbrar, ¿no?

Le sonreí de forma que supiera que no me importaba hacer tal sacrificio. Aunque en verdad todo eso yo lo había dicho sin pensarlo. Jamás, pero jamás, le haría daño a mi hija sólo por salirme con la mía. Ella sufriría mucho lejos de las personas que amaba, lejos de su tía Bella, de su sobrino Eduardito, de su nueva amiga Iris, de su "Ita"…, jamás me perdonaría a mí misma por hacerle algo así.

Pero traté de que eso no se expresara en mi rostro. Papá sabía que yo era muy testadura, tal como en mi adolescencia, así que seguramente terminaría creyéndome.

Y me creyó.

_ No voy a felicitarlos ni nada_ dijo, luego de que acabara por aceptar nuestra relación_ no estoy de acuerdo, y no quiero saber que esto interfiera en tu trabajo, Jasper.

_ Descuida_ mi amor sonreía de oreja a oreja_ voy a ser el mejor infiltrado del mundo.

Me elevó con sus brazos, para quedar a su misma altura, y luego fue besando mi mejilla varias veces. Reí sin poder evitarlo.

_ Ya, no celebren tanto, que tú tienes que volver a casa, Annie te está esperando.

Eso me recordó lo de anoche, y quise preguntarle sobre cómo había resultado la Noche Buena. Pero yo aún continuaba demasiado molesta con él como para entablar una conversación tan amistosa.

_ Voy a ir más tarde_ le informé, con lo que me miró con una ceja arqueada_ tengo que conversar a solas con Jasper.

_ Ah, y más encima quieren que les deje solos_ se indignó.

Pero no pudo ganar ante mí. De verdad que estaba molesta con él, y le planté las cosas más claras aún. Así que decidió darnos privacidad, casi echando chispas de la rabia, y se fue de la casa con un fuerte portazo.

_ No puedo creer que hicieras eso_ me dijo mi amor, una vez que estuvimos solos de nuevo_ realmente tú estás loca.

Le sonreí y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

_ Pues si hay que estar loca para luchar por lo que uno quiere, entonces lo estoy.

Sonrió también, y no dudó en besarme de nuevo. Pero ahora el beso fue distinto, ahora el mundo me parecía distinto. Uno de nuestros grandes problemas había sido solucionado: papá. Con mi amado no tendríamos que preocuparnos por mentirle, y yo hasta podría mantenerme informada sobre mi amor a través de su jefe. Ahora todo parecía mucho más fácil.

Y disfrutando de nuestro pequeño momento de gloria, sabiendo que pronto nos tendríamos que separar, él para trabajar, y yo para volver a casa, nos fuimos besando durante varios minutos, sin preocuparnos por nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor.

….

Emmett caminaba con rabia hacia la puerta de su casa, luego de bajar del auto que lo había trasladado. Estaba molesto sobre todo con su infiltrado, que había roto la promesa de no involucrarse con su hija. Y sabía que ahora con Alice dispuesta a todo por estar con Jasper, las cosas se volverían más difíciles.

Sin embargo, el haber aceptado su romance no significaba la rendición. Ya luego pensaría en alguna forma de separarlos. Era lo mejor para ella, pues sufriría mucho con Jasper. Además, con Alice en medio, el trabajo también se vería afectado, porque Emmett sabía que su hija no le dejaría trabajar en paz, ni a él ni a Jasper.

Pero ahora decidió no pensar en eso, pues estaba a pocos metros de entrar a su hogar, y por el ruido supo que dentro ya estaban disfrutando del desayuno.

"¿Estará muy enojada mi amor?"- se preguntó, y sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que ella se la diera.

Pero antes de que abriera la reja, el celular dentro de su bolsillo vibro, y no demoró en responder.

…..

Edward y Maximiliano habían recibido los nuevos informes desde Criminalística respecto al caso del asesinato múltiple de los niños, y habían llamado al comisario Cullen para traspasarle dicha información. Si bien aún no había ninguna brigada a cargo del caso, los dos miembros de Inteligencia pensaron que lo mejor era avisarle al menos a uno de los más importantes detectives. Además, Maximiliano no iba a perder una oportunidad como esta para ganarse una vez más el favoritismo de su suegro.

_ Suegro_ habló Edward, con el celular cerca de la oreja. Ambos estaban caminando por los pasillos de la comisaría, dirigiéndose al departamento. El pelirrojo llevaba en su mano los resultados de ADN de los niños asesinados.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?_ respondió Emmett, con voz molesta.

Pero el colorín no hizo caso al mal humor del comisario, y fue directamente al grano.

_ Tengo las identidades de los niños asesinados, señor, acaban de ser descubiertas en Criminalística.

_ ¿En serio?_ se sorprendió_ ¿tan luego?

_ Eso es lo extraño, al parecer el culpable no se molestó en encubrir demasiado su crimen…, quería que supiéramos los nombres de los niños.

_ ¿Y por qué?_ preguntó más para sí mismo que para el pelirrojo.

_ Bueno, eso es lo más extraño aún_ Edward miró a su compañero, y luego volvió a enfocarse en Emmett_ tengo los nombres de los niños en mi poder, y detecté algo inmediatamente…, los niños fueron escogidos intencionalmente, muy minuciosamente.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

Y Edward le contó sus sospechas. Cada niño tenía un año más que el otro, y la inicial de cada nombre parecía indicar al culpable del asesinato.

Emmett se sorprendió, no porque fuera inesperado, sino porque el asesino había revelado su identidad demasiado luego.

Y cuando el comisario cortó la llamada para ir inmediatamente hacia la comisaria, Edward y Maximiliano continuaron caminando, el primero con la vista clavada en la hoja que su mano cargaba. Tenía escrita las iníciales de todos los nombres de los niños, y estaban ligadas para formar el nombre del culpable:

J-U-A-N-B-A-R-R-I-O-S


	20. COMPLICACIONES

Hola, chicas, este es un nuevo capítulo, y espero que sea de su agrado. Es un poco largo, pero no quise cortarlo.

También les agradezco enormemente a Jasperina y a Carol27toncel que me han comentado, de verdad es genial saber que siguen la historia y que les gusta. Espero no decepcionarla. En cuanto a lo que preguntó Carol27toncel, sí, hay una tercera parte, e incluso una cuarta, que sería la última. Obviamente, aún no las tengo escritas, pero sí las tengo muy bien pensadas, así que espero que también la leas con gusto.

Además, les dedico el capítulo a Jasperina y a Carlo27toncel, y también a mi querida Tina, mi fan número 1, a quien adoro y quiero mucho. Te dedico unas palabras al final, mi amiga, así que espero que las leas.

Muchos besitos y abrazos para todas.

**COMPLICACIONES**

Jorge Torres, de dos años; Ulises Silva, de tres años; Adrian Pérez, de cuatro años; Nelson López, de cinco años; Bruno Molina, de seis años; Axel Paredes, de siete años; Rafael Cortés, de ocho años; Rubén Donoso, de nueve años; Ignacio Vega, de diez años; Orlando Soto, de once años; y Simón Rivera, de doce años; estos habían sido los niños asesinados en la fuente de la plaza, y todos tenían el rasgo común de reunir once letras entre sus primer nombre y su primer apellido. Definitivamente habían sido escogidos a propósito, pues al ordenarlos de menor a mayor edad, cada una de las iníciales conformaban el nombre del gran criminal del momento: Juan Barrios.

Ahora Emmett Cullen, Carlos Zúñiga y James Cáceres discutían al respecto, dentro de la oficina del último. Los dos comisarios estaban sentados frente al escritorio del jefe, mirando con atención a quien les había mandado a llamar.

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en la plaza, y los familiares de aquellos niños fallecidos ya estaban siendo atendidos por la policía para superar tales sufrimientos. Si bien era entendible el dolor de las madres, de los padres, o hermanos de los niños asesinados, la policía no podía dejar de hacer su trabajo sólo por compasión. Por mucho que le reprocharan insensibilidad, la brigada de Zúñiga no había dejado de interrogar a los familiares afectados para saber cómo sus pequeños habían sido secuestrados. Pero lamentablemente nadie parecía saber cuándo el criminal había atacado. Barrios otra vez actuaba con maestría.

Por lo anterior era que el jefe había llamado a los comisarios, pues necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos antes de que el caso se le fuera de las manos. Por fin Barrios comenzaba su ataque, y no podían continuar perdiendo el tiempo. Zúñiga era un buen detective, pero hasta el momento no había logrado avance alguno.

En tanto, mientras el jefe les miraba, Emmett no podía dejar de pensar en su familia. Casi una semana había pasado desde su cena fallida de Navidad, y a pesar de que Jacob había logrado mejorar el desastre, Rosalie continuaba molesta con su esposo. Y Emmett sabía que ella estaba en todo el derecho de enojarse. Hace mucho tiempo él le había prometido estar más pendiente de la familia, sobre todo por lo sucedido con Mclagen. Luego de perder a dos hijas, y de estar a punto de perder a su mujer, Emmett se había propuesto ser el padre y el esposo que debía ser. Pero ya después de seis años del incidente, luego de que las cosas hubieran regresado a la normalidad, no había podido evitar volver a sentir esa pasión que tanto sentía por su profesión. Amaba defender a la sociedad, así como asegurarse de que los criminales pagaran por sus delitos, y no se imaginaba haciendo otra cosa que no fuera eso. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía culpabilidad por no atender como debía a su esposa. Rosalie había sufrido mucho por su culpa, y no quería hacerla sufrir más.

Y más encima, como si el hecho de que su familia casi no le dirigiera la palabra no fuera suficiente, Alice había complicado su vida incluso más. Su hija mayor ahora mantenía una relación son su infiltrado, y aunque ya no parecía un gran problema, la reacción de Alice en los próximos días sí le preocupaba. Él no quería que le odiara. Todo esto lo hacía para que ella fuera feliz, y esperaba que su hija algún día lo entendiera.

_ Bueno_ habló James, sacando a Emmett de sus pensamientos. Éste se mantenía serio y atento, en cambio Carlos lucía una radiante sonrisa. El jefe de ambos juntó sus manos y decidió hablar otra vez_ espero que no hayan estado haciendo nada importante antes de que les llamara.

No, Emmett no había estado haciendo nada importante. Ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, y había llegado hace poco a la comisaría. Como con su brigada no tenían un caso del qué ocuparse, sólo había estado revisando la lista de candidatos para ocupar el puesto momentáneamente de su querida Victoria. Pero nadie le había parecido suficientemente bueno.

Carlos, en cambio, sí había estado trabajando, aunque sin mucho éxito. Mientras su brigada se encargaba de reunir las piezas del caso, entrevistar a los familiares de los fallecidos, y dar con el paradero de Barrios, Zúñiga hacía todo lo posible por encontrar a su infiltrada. Trabajar sin Kate le era muy difícil, y no podía entender por qué la mujer le había abandonado de repente. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón le decía que todo era un plan de ella para ganarse la confianza de Barrios, y por eso deseaba contactarle, para saber qué avances estaba logrando.

Ambos detectives negaron haber estado ocupados, y luego continuaron escuchando al jefe.

_ Perfecto_ dijo éste, con una sonrisa_ porque vamos a tener que discutir unas cuantas cositas.

_ ¿Es sobre Barrios?_ preguntó Carlos.

_ Sí, es sobre él_ y Emmett se mostró un poco más interesado ante eso_ no es necesario que hablemos mucho del caso, la información ya es conocida casi por todos.

Era cierto, pues la brigada de Zúñiga no se había molestado en reportar de todo a los periodistas. Ahora todo Chile sabía que Juan Barrios, un pedófilo y psicópata escapado de la cárcel había cometido su primer asesinado luego de huir de la justicia; ahora todo Chile podía denunciarlo si le veía.

Sin embargo, Emmett no dejaba de pensar en que informar a las noticias había sido un grave error por parte de Zúñiga, así como otros tantos que había cometido. Claramente la intención del detective había sido generar más presión al criminal, y de esta forma limitar más aún sus posibilidades de seguir huyendo. Pero también dar a conocer la identidad de Barrios podía incrementar sus esfuerzos por planear mejores escondites, y eso Emmett sabía que no era nada bueno.

Pero el señor Cáceres estaba de acuerdo con Carlos, así que Cullen no se molestó en expresar su punto de vista. Desde la partida de Gutiérrez su opinión ya no valía mucho en la institución.

_ Ahora sabemos que Barrios ha comenzado su cacería_ prosiguió el jefe_ y por lo mismo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo.

_ Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo _ agregó Carlos, y Emmett sonrió, divertido por la actitud tan "patera" de su rival, siempre tratando de caer bien al resto, en especial al jefe.

_ Por lo mismo, creo que es necesario que incrementemos los esfuerzos por atraparlo_ se volvió más serio y les miró unos segundos antes de continuar_ ¿cómo han estado sus infiltrados?

_ La mía, de maravillas_ respondió primero el de cabello castaño claro, con su usual sonrisa_ está trabajando, como siempre, no le gusta malgastar el tiempo.

_ Espectacular_ expresó Cáceres, y luego miró al otro comisario_ ¿y su infiltrado, Cullen?

_ Está descansando, su último trabajo fue muy agotador, y decidí darle algo de tiempo para reponerse.

Inmediatamente por la mente de Emmett pasaron imágenes de su hija con Jasper, besándose, abrasándose…, pero al menos sabía que en esta semana no se habían vuelto a ver, lo que le daba un poco más de tranquilidad.

_ Entonces todo está en condiciones para lo que planeo_ dijo James_ su infiltrada, Carlos, está pendiente de Barrios, ¿cierto?

_ Así es, hace meses que le vigila.

"¿Entonces cómo no informó del asesinato múltiple que se realizaría?"- quiso preguntar Emmett, para dejar en evidencia la mala tarea que estaba realizando dicha infiltrada. Pero decidió que era mejor no ocasionar otra discusión entre ellos.

_ Y con el infiltrado suyo_ ahora se dirigió a Cullen_ encontrar a Barrios será más rápido y sencillo.

_ ¿Qué?_ se sorprendió Emmett_ ¿quiere que ponga a mi infiltrado a disposición de Carlos?_ la sola idea le disgustaba.

_ Puedo hacerme cargo de dos infiltrados.

"No puedes hacerte cargo de tu mascota y vas a encargarte de dos infiltrados"- pensó con burla Emmett, pero a la vez con preocupación. Las órdenes del jefe debían cumplirse, y si le ordenaba que pusiera a disposición de Zúñiga a Jasper, entonces no iba a tener otra opción más que obedecer, por mucho que no el agradara hacerlo. Y extrañó aún más a Vladimir, quien jamás habría siquiera pensado en aquella posibilidad.

_ No, no es eso_ aclaró James, con lo que Cullen se sintió más relajado_ entiendo que cada comisario tiene una relación muy cercana con su infiltrado, no me gustaría pasar a llevar eso.

_ ¿Entonces qué tiene que ver mi infiltrado en todo esto?

_ Bueno, que me gustaría que ambos trabajaran juntos en el caso.

_ ¿Qué?_ se impresionó Emmett, y Carlos alzó las cejas también de la sorpresa.

Ellos nunca antes habían trabajado en el mismo caso, pues como bien muchos sabían, eran como el perro con el gato, como el agua y el aceite, no perdían la oportunidad de molestarse mutuamente.

_ De verdad, no se los pediría si no fuera estrictamente necesario_ agregó el jefe_ pero sabemos que mientras antes capturemos a Barrios, menos víctimas tendremos que reportar, así que… _ miró a Cullen_ ¿estaría dispuesto a tomar el caso también?

Y Emmett ahora sonrió. Ya había comenzado a trabajar en el caso, de forma independiente, sin que nadie lo supiera. Y saber que ya no tendría que hacerlo en secreto le significaba un gran alivio.

Pero Zúñiga no se mostró igual de alegre, y abrió la boca para protestar por tal injusticia. Sin embargo, Cáceres habló primero.

_ Eso sí, le debo aclarar, señor Cullen, que su trabajo será sólo como ayudante, en ningún caso Zúñiga perderá el cargo de líder de investigación.

Y ahora fue Carlos quien sonrió, victorioso. Miró al hombre de al lado, y expresó con sus ojos lo triunfante que se sentía. Tener a Cullen de ayudante…, como un simple detective…, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

_ Disculpe, señor_ dijo Emmett, dirigiéndose a James_ ¿pero no cree que sería mejor que yo tomara el cargo de…?

_ Mire, Cullen_ le cortó el jefe, consciente de que con este comisario lo mejor era aclarar pronto las cosas_ usted está para investigar crímenes, y aunque sé que este caso no es el que suele tomar, le pido que colabore con la investigación y nos ayude a encontrar lo antes posible a Barrios. Ya es hora de que deje de lado su rivalidad, y se comporte como un comisario a la altura de esta institución.

_ Lo mismo digo yo_ agregó Carlos, casi al borde de la risa por el sermón hacia su enemigo.

_ Y si no le gusta_ continuó Cáceres_ entonces puede olvidar la oferta y esperar a tomar un nuevo caso de traficantes, no me cuesta nada llamar a Campos para que ayude a Zúñiga.

No, Emmett no se iba a negar, por mucho que no fuera el líder de la investigación. Esta era una oportunidad única, y no podía desaprovecharla.

Y cuando ambos salieron de la oficina, luego de que Cáceres les diera unas cuantas instrucciones más, el de cabello castaño no demoró en alardear sobre el asunto.

_ Al fin las cosas comienzan a ser como deben _ dijo, pasando al lado de Emmett_ ¿extrañas mucho a tu querido Gutiérrez, Cullen?

_ No cantes victoria tan luego, imbécil, puede que no esté al cargo, pero no creas que voy a hacer todo lo que tú me digas.

_ ¿Entonces qué? _ se le acercó intimidantemente_ ¿vas a investigar por tu cuenta?

_ Por ejemplo.

Y Carlos soltó una risita.

_ Pues hace eso…, o mejor dicho, haz cualquier cosa que me moleste, y le digo al jefe para que te destituya del cargo…, el que ríe último ríe mejor, ¿no?

Y después de esas palabras, el comisario se fue riendo por lo bajo, pensando en todo lo que haría sufrir a su rival. Por fin dejaría de ser el segundón de siempre.

Pero Emmett no se dejó intimidar. Caminó hacia su oficina correspondiente, donde la Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado le esperaba, pensando en lo divertido que iba a ser burlar al estúpido de Carlos. Éste probablemente no se iba a dar ni cuenta cuando el caso ya fuera resuelto por él.

La verdad es que ambos se subestimaban enormemente.

Y cuando entró a la oficina, encontró a Harry y a Carlisle conversando sobre los posibles nombres del futuro hijo de Victoria.

Emmett cerró la puerta, y con eso los demás notaron su presencia. Harry fue el primero en saludarlo, y lo hizo con un fuerte abraso.

_ ¡Soy el padrino!_ gritó, emocionado, al soltarlo_ ¡Soy el padrino!

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó confundido Emmett.

_ La Vicky lo eligió como padrino_ explicó el rubio, con cierta envidia_ y todavía no entiendo por qué.

Isaac, que también estaba en el lugar, decidió integrarse a la conversación.

_ Descuida_ le dijo a Carlisle_ después se va a arrepentir, cuando Harry la vaya a molestar para ver a su ahijado.

_ Obvio que la voy a ir a ver_ dijo Harry_ de hecho, yo estaba pensando en mudarme a su casa, no quiero ser de esos padrinos que aparecen sólo en el cumpleaños o en navidad.

Y ante eso, Carlisle y Isaac se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad, ya imaginando lo mucho que rabiaría la pelirroja con un padrino como Harry viviendo en su casa. Ella no sabía que el moreno sufría de insomnio, y que para tratar de dormir hacía una infinidad de panoramas, como ver películas, hacer ejercicio, cocinar, o incluso tocar instrumentos. Carlisle había compartido casa una vez con él, y sólo había podido soportarlo durante tres días, pues Harry no le había dejado dormir, y además sus costumbres a veces solían ser un poco incómodas. Harry cantaba muy fuerte al bañarse; comía siempre sopa antes de cualquier comida, y tardaba mucho en beberla; era fanático de Bob Esponja, y veía sus capítulos sin cansarse; solía hablarle a las plantas por horas; y siempre hablaba de sus experiencias con su malvada ex suegra. Por alguna razón extraña, constantemente se encontraba con la bruja, como él la catalogaba.

Pero Emmett tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que concentrarse en un bebé que aún no nacía, así que felicitó fríamente a Harry- un poco envidioso de que él tampoco hubiese sido pensado como padrino, al fin y al cabo su relación con Victoria era muy cercana- y luego les informó a sus compañeros que ya estaban autorizados para emprender oficialmente el caso de Barrios.

Y a pesar de que el entusiasmo no fue muy grande- ninguno de los tres quería volver al estrés de una investigación policial- fue mucho menor cuando el comisario les explicó que además tendrían que trabajar junto a los miembros de la brigada de Zúñiga, y que más encima sólo serían ayudantes.

Tanto Isaac como Carlisle no podían imaginarse trabajando con detectives como la extraña de Luna, la cabeza hueca de Anastasia, el gruñón de Eleazar, o el tímido de Esteban, sin mencionar a Carlos.

Pero Harry no se dejó ganar por el negativismo, y de pronto quiso comenzar de una vez con la investigación para poder conocer más a la pelirroja y atractiva de Ginny.

….

Annie jugaba en la sala de estar, preparando helados en su maquinita de plástico obsequiada por su madre en navidad. A pesar de que la había extrañado en Noche Buena, la navidad que había pasado con ella había logrado compensar tal falta. Por razones que la niña no comprendía, Alice había estado más alegre que nunca ese día, y se había encargado de divertir a su hija durante toda la mañana y toda la tarde.

Y ahora Annie sonreía de oreja a oreja, muy entretenida, acompañada de su primo Eduardito en la sala de estar. Éste miraba televisión sentado en un sillón, informándose con un interesante documental sobre los dinosaurios. Los documentales simplemente le fascinaban.

La niña miró hacia la pantalla del televisor, y se extrañó por la apariencia de tales gigantescas criaturas.

_ ¿Echas cochas toyavía echisten?_ preguntó, mirando a su primo.

_ Annie, los dinosaurios existieron hace miles de años, es imposible que exista uno hoy en día, sólo podemos encontrar sus fósiles.

_ ¿Fóchiles?_ se extrañó aún más.

_ Son los restos o las huellas de los seres que vivieron en la Tierra hace miles de años, que pueden ser animales, plantas, hongos, bacterias…, y se encuentran guardados en la corteza terrestre…

Pero algo lo interrumpió, pues de pronto un fuerte grito sonó en toda la casa. Annie saltó del susto, y Eduardito no dudó en mirar hacia la escalera, donde sabía se encontraba el culpable.

_ Cuidado, villanos_ dijo Patricio, al pie de la escalera, muy serio, y con una postura erguida_ que aquí está Súper Lobito.

Y Annie no resistió a soltar una fuerte carcajada. Su tío estaba vestido muy ridículamente, con un disfraz de lobo, parecido al utilizado anteriormente, con sus orejitas, una cola detrás, y sus bigotes y nariz negra pintada con plumón. Pero además, lucía una capa amarilla detrás de la espalda.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó Eduardito, con una de sus cejas arqueadas_ ¿podrías explicarnos por qué te haces pasar por perro?

_ No soy un perro, soy un lobo_ y el niño disfrazado avanzó hacia los demás niños, con cierta dificultad debido al largo de su capa_ soy… ¡Súper Lobito…, auuuuuuu!_ terminó imitando al animal, mirando hacia el techo como si se tratara de la luna.

El pelirrojo rodeó los ojos, ya sin sorprenderse ante las estupideces de su tío, y luego continuó observando con interés el documental de la televisión.

Pero Annie no podía dejar de mirar a Patricio, más divertida de lo que había estado recién.

_ ¿Poqué ed difá?_ preguntó, acercándose a Pato para tocarle la falsa cola.

_ Es que ya estoy aburrido de quedarme en casa sin hacer nada por ayudar a papá_ entrecerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos a cada costado de su cintura_ el crimen debe resolverse lo antes posible, y para eso está…, Súper Lobito.

_ Do pefedo a Zúpe Poyo.

Y justamente gracias a Jacob Patricio había tenido la idea de comenzar a ser un superhéroe. Luego del desastre de Noche Buena, como Súper Pollo se había aparecido en la cena, Patricio sintió que él también podía convertirse en héroe.

Miró a su sobrina, y se acordó de algo que no podía dejar de mencionar.

_ Además, tengo a un ayudante.

_ ¿Un adudante?_ la pequeña le miró con entusiasmo_ ¿quién?

_ Dime que no es mi madre, por favor.

_ No_ se indignó Pato_ jamás trabajaría con esa Chewbacca_ se refirió a Bella_ esa loca está demasiado ocupada haciéndole la vida imposible a mi cuñadito, necesito un ayudante que de verdad colabore, no que sea un estorbo.

Efectivamente Isabella estaba demasiado ocupada en los últimos días como para permitirse perder tiempo con juegos ridículos. Luego de que Edward la dejara en Noche Buena, ya no habían vuelto a reconciliarse. Ambos simplemente se ignoraban, y ella todos los días guardaba la ropa de su pareja en una maleta para que se fuera de una vez. Pero Edward la devolvía al closet, y después Bella otra vez la echaba a la maleta. Eso había sido así todos los días. No se habían hablado, con suerte sus ojos se habían encontrado, pero ninguno había perdido la oportunidad de disgustar al otro. Ella no creía que el hombre que amaba le dedicara tan poco tiempo; y él no podía creer que por culpa de su suegro todo el esfuerzo de la última reconciliación no hubiera servido en lo más mínimo; y lo que más le molestaba era que Bella no pusiera ni la más pequeña disposición de su parte.

Pero a Patricio sinceramente los problemas de su hermana no le importaban mucho, y silbó fuerte para que su compañero hiciera su entrada.

_ Es el mejor, chicos, no tendrán la más mínima duda_ les dijo, sonriente.

Eduardito se volteó para ver quién bajaba de la escalera, y cuando lo vio, rodeó los ojos y continuó con su documental.

_ ¡Un aplauso para…, Súper Tsunamiiii!

El golden retriever caminaba hacia ellos, calmado, luciendo un disfraz hecho por el mismo Patricio. En su cuello colgaba un pedazo de hoja cortado en forma de pata de perro, que parecía ser el símbolo del héroe; parte de su cara estaba cubierta por un antifaz que le dejaba a la vista sólo los ojos- eso parecía molestar al canino- y en la espalda flameaba su capa roja que no podía faltar.

_ Eres tan original con los nombres_ opinó con sarcasmo Eduardito.

_ Tú cállate, Einstein, no entiendes nada sobre los superhéroes_ el perro llegó a su lado y se recostó de tal forma que quedó de espalada, con todas sus patas abiertas_ oh, vamos, Tsunami, no puedes ser tan fácil.

_ A mí me guta_ dijo la niña, y fue donde el canino para acariciarle la guata descubierta.

_ No molestes a Súper Tsunami, él es muy peligroso cuando… _ pero se detuvo ante una nueva idea_ espera… _ miró de reojo a su sobrina, y ésta alzó ambas cejas sin comprender_ ya entiendo… ¡eres una villana!_ la apuntó con su brazo.

_ ¿Ah?

_ ¿Crees que podías engañar a Súper Lobito? _ y soltó una risa sarcástica_ rebela tu verdadero rostro, malvada.

Annie demoró unos segundos en comprender, pero luego de que lo hizo, sonrió ampliamente y decidió unirse al juego de su tío. De esta forma, ambos niños comenzaron a jugar, batallando en la sala de estar, tirándose cosas y corriendo uno detrás del otro.

_ Por favor, estoy viendo el documental_ pidió Eduardito, que entre los aullidos de su tío y los gritos agudos de su prima, no escuchaba mucho.

Sin embargo, ninguno les hizo caso, y continuaron con el desorden y el bullicio.

Los niños estaban jugando, eso se podía inferir desde cualquier lugar de la casa. Los gritos de mi hija eran irreconocibles.

Sólo yo y mamá nos encontrábamos en casa, pues el resto de los adultos habían partido a hacer cosas por su parte. Bella tenía que trabajar cuidando unos gatitos enfermos en una casa, así que había partido temprano con Jacob en la mañana; Carlisle también había ido a trabajar, pero a la comisaría; y papá…, bueno, él no había pasado mucho tiempo en casa después de navidad. Mamá continuaba enojada con él- enojada, no molesta- y no le dirigía la palabra más que para decirle pesadeces, además de obligarlo a dormir en el sofá por las noches. Y papá lo aceptaba, al fin y al cabo sabía que era su culpa. La verdad es que cuando yo había llegado a casa para navidad, jamás creí que la cena de la noche anterior hubiera resultado tan desastrosa, y también me dio rabia que ese caballero no dudara ni un segundo en dejar a la familia por el trabajo. Ahora todas esas promesas de "voy a dedicarle más tiempo a la familia" parecían haber sido olvidadas. Y lo que más me preocupaba era su relación con mamá. Sus hijos ya lo habíamos perdonado- excepto Bella- y sus nietos nunca se habían molestado, pero mamá…, ella había soportado la misma situación antes por casi veinte años, y yo suponía que ahora ella estaba más estricta al respecto. Y estaba en todo su derecho de ser estricta. Ya era tiempo de que papá decidiera de una vez y por todas qué era más importante, si ser comisario o ser un esposo.

Pero esos problemas les incumbían a ellos, así que no me había metido mucho en eso. Además, yo estaba demasiado feliz como para dejarme influenciar por cosas negativas. Si bien con mi amado Jasper no nos habíamos vuelto a ver en estos días, después de nuestro reencuentro, sí habíamos acordado vernos de nuevo. Y esa fecha era justamente hoy, cinco días después de Noche Buena.

Ya casi era Año nuevo, y por lo mismo nuestra casa se preparaba para festejar. A pesar de que las cosas con papá seguían tensas, mamá no se había negado a preparar una celebración en grande. Por lo mismo habíamos invitado a todos nuestros tíos, a unos amigos de Carlisle, a Esme obviamente, a los muchachos de Inteligencia, y a los abuelos, aunque todavía no sabíamos si los padres de mamá aceptarían.

Escuché otros gritos de mi hija, y sonreí por lo bien que debía de estar pasándola con su tío.

_ ¿Sabes?_ dijo mamá, a mi lado_ si tu hija grita una vez más, creo que voy a perder la poca audición que me queda.

Le sonreí, compadeciéndola. Como era la abuela, y trabajaba sólo en las mañanas, se pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, y eso significaba que pasaba mucho tiempo escuchando a sus nietos, aunque en realidad sólo a su nieta, porque Eduardito no hacía mucho ruido. Y Annie gritaba a veces como si le pagaran por eso.

_ Bueno, al menos están gritando abajo y no aquí arriba.

También lo encontró como algo positivo, y después continuó con la lectura de la revista.

Ambas nos hallábamos recostadas en la cama de mamá, en el cuarto matrimonial, leyendo revistas femeninas. Yo debía salir a las seis de la tarde, así que había estado haciendo tiempo para no ponerme tan nerviosa.

Ojeé la revista una vez más, y después decidí que era momento de ver la hora. Sí, ya era tiempo de partir, pues faltaban diez minutos para las seis, y supuestamente la reunión era a las siete y media.

"No te pongas nerviosa, no te pongas nerviosa"- me dije, pues no me servía el que los demás me pillaran en ese estado.

Mamá notó mi impaciencia y me miró.

_ ¿Vas a alguna parte que miras el reloj cada media hora?

Sonreí al ser descubierta.

_ En realidad, sí_ me levanté de la cama_ quedé en verme con Isidora.

_ ¿La del restaurant?

_ Esa misma_ comencé a ponerme el abrigo que había dejado a los pies de la cama.

_ ¿Y se puede saber cuál es la razón?

_ Pues… _ evité su mirada, para que no se diera cuenta de mi mentira_ tenemos que arreglar unas cosas del restaurant.

_ ¿Y no lo pueden arreglar en el horario de trabajo?

Me extrañó que hiciera tantas preguntas, y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿No quieres que salga?_ pregunté.

_ No, no es eso, es genial que te distraigas, en especial después de lo que ocurrió antes de ayer_ supe que se refería a Max_ es sólo que… ¿no te apiadas de esta pobre mujer que tendrá que quedarse sola con tres diablillos en el primer piso jugando?

De nuevo sonreí, comprendiéndola. Si bien ella trabajaba con niños, y le encantaban también, su nieta y su hijo menor eran otra cosa. Éstos hacían mucho desorden, y mamá a veces parecía no soportar más los gritos de mi hija.

_ Descuida_ le dije, luego de ponerme el abrigo_ voy a llevarme a Annie.

_ ¿En serio?_ le asentí con la cabeza_ ay, qué lindo de tu parte, eso me alivia bastante.

_ Pues yo no lo haría mucho, porque Pato va a quedar con Eduardito, y como Eduardito no lo pesca, vas a ser la única disponible para jugar.

Y ante eso, su sonrisa se borró. Yo ya imaginaba lo mucho que la molestaría más tarde mi odioso hermanito, y probablemente cuando llegara, el revoltoso estaría castigado por haber roto algo valioso o colmar la paciencia de mamá.

Bajé por la escalera, de pronto pensando en lo que había mencionado mamá: Max.

Hace dos días él se había atrevido a visitarme en casa, y lamentablemente varios escucharon nuestra conversación. Obviamente no le reclamé específicamente sobre su mentira en cuanto a la existencia de Jasper, pero sí todos supieron que me había mentido, lo suficiente para que nuestra relación se acabara. Y eso me tenía bastante más relajada, pues ya no debía preocuparme por el pololeo. Ahora mi corazón y mi mente sólo estaban concentrados en Jasper Whitlock.

Al bajar por completo, me encontré con un desorden digno de los dos niños más revoltosos que yo conocía. Annie sostenía uno de los cojines del sillón y golpeaba con eso a su tío, quien hablaba cosas sobre la justicia y la bondad. Varias cosas estaban en el suelo, y la alfombra lucía toda arrugada.

Estos niños no se cansaban de jugar, y al parecer le habían arruinado el documental a Eduardito, quien les pedía, o exigía, una y otra vez que se detuvieran. Tsunami por su parte, ladraba y movía la cola a los pequeños.

Me crucé de brazos y caminé donde ellos, preguntándome a qué se debía el disfraz. ¿Acaso mi hermanito de nuevo quería imitar a su padre?

_ Oigan, salvajes_ ambos me miraron, y Annie, después de dar el último golpe a su tío, soltó el cojín y caminó hacia mí_ ¿se dan cuenta de que tienen a su abuela histérica arriba?

_ ¿Da ita?_ preguntó con ojitos inocentes mi pequeña.

_ Sí, tu ita está sufriendo arriba con el griterío que tienen ustedes abajo.

_ Pues que se lo aguante, eso le pasa por torturar a papá.

_ Oye_ miré con el ceño fruncido a Patito_ por favor, no me digas que estás de lado de papá.

_ Él sólo hace su deber, y esa noche hubo un crimen.

Rodeé los ojos. Discutir con este niño sobre papá era una pérdida de tiempo, pues siempre iba a defender al hombre que más admiraba en el mundo.

_ Hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué haces vestido así?

_ E zúpe Dobito_ respondió mi pequeña.

_ ¿Súper lobito?

_ Tía Alice, por favor, podría decirle a su hermano que deje de hacer ridiculeces y que me deje ver el documental tranquilo.

_ A nadie le importa tu estúpido y aburrido documental_ le respondió su tío.

_ Ya, basta, no quiero discusiones_ miré seriamente a mi hermano_ tú deja de molestar a Eduardito, Pato, anda a jugar a otra parte.

El revoltoso suspiró resignado, y luego tomó a Tsunami del cuello.

_ ¿Vamos, Annie?_ preguntó.

_ No, no, no_ tomé a mi hijita en brazos_ esta princesita se va conmigo.

_ ¿Vamo a zalí?

_ Sip_ y le di un besito en la mejilla.

_ Aaah_ rezongó Pato_ ¿y con quién voy a jugar entonces?

_ Pues la mamá está desocupada arriba.

Y eso le hizo sonreír, para luego salir corriendo al segundo piso por la escalera, acompañado del perro detrás.

"Mamá me va odiar"- pensé, porque justamente eso era lo que ella menos deseaba. Pero era la madre del revoltoso, así que su deber era entretenerlo, así dejaba tranquilo a Edy.

Tomé las llaves y como no iba a llevar la cartera, las guardé en el bolsillo del abrigo.

_ ¿Dode vamo?_ preguntó mi bebé.

Le sonreí ampliamente, y luego de que cruzáramos la puerta, le respondí:

_ Es una sorpresa, mi niña…, le va a encantar.

Y entusiasmada por tal sorpresa, mi hija aceptó acompañarme, sonriente y alegre, hacia la casa de quien era su padre.

….

Jasper nunca había hablado de conocer a su hija, y la verdad es que esto yo no lo hacía como estrategia para presionarlo, sino para regalarle un lindo momento. Yo sabía que él la quería, al fin y al cabo se le había acercado antes, y algo me decía que verla sin ocultarse, por un tiempo más prolongado, le haría muy feliz, así como a mí me hacía muy feliz que él conociera por fin a su hija.

Annie, por su parte, estaba muy curiosa. Me había preguntado al menos diez veces sobre el lugar al que íbamos, y en todo el camino había expresado su interés. Yo no le había querido revelar nada, para no arruinar la sorpresa.

El recorrido, como la vez pasada, se me había hecho largo, aunque ahora la ventaja era que el sol todavía iluminaba el cielo. El chofer del taxi se limitaba a permanecer callado, y varias veces tuve que disculparme por el ruido de mi hija. Mi hermosa princesa había expresado su entusiasmo cada vez que algo en el camino la impresionaba, como los autos, o los árboles, una gaviota, una mariposa…, todo. Sólo yo era capaz de tenerla junto a mí y no irritarme con sus preguntas o sus gritos.

Pero el taxista por fin llegó al destino, y con eso pudo librarse de mi ruidosa hijita.

_ Gracias_ le dije, luego de pagarle y bajar.

_ Gachias_ dijo también mi hija.

El tipo también nos dio agradeció, y después partió por la calle opuesta, con bastante rapidez.

_ Da po_ me urgió Annie, jalándome de la trenza que descansaba a un costado de mi cuello.

_ Ya, está bien.

"Esta niña es igual de odiosa que yo"- pensé, y sonreí por eso. Si bien era rubia y sus ojitos tenían un color verdoso, su comportamiento era casi idéntico al mío, lo cual…, a veces me hacía pensar que en la adolescencia iba a ser una chiquilla bastante problemática. Pero era muy pronto para preocuparme por eso todavía.

Reconocí la casa de inmediato, a pesar de que la vez anterior había estado muy oscuro. El número de ésta estaba incrustado en mi memoria, como el de aquél motel en que había sido de Jasper por primera vez.

Annie estaba tomada de mi mano, para que no saliera corriendo en cualquier momento, y cuando llegamos al frente de la casa, la solté para llamar a la puerta. El corazón de pronto se me aceleró, y me impacienté un poco porque la puerta no se abría.

"Sólo han pasado dos segundos"- me recordó mi consciencia, y decidí que era mejor que me calmara. Era normal que me impacientara en verlo, pero yo estaba con mi hija, y por lo mismo debía dar el ejemplo. La seguridad en los niños era muy importante.

Annie miró con mucha atención la puerta, esperando lo mismo que yo, pero…, la puerta no se abría. ¿Acaso Jasper no estaba en casa?

No, eso era imposible. Él mismo había acordado el día del encuentro, la hora, todo… ¿Por qué ahora demoraba tanto en atenderme?

"Tal vez papá lo cambió de residencia"- pensé, y me desmotivé bastante ante esa posibilidad. Pero la verdad es que había muchas probabilidades de que por asuntos de trabajo ahora no estuviera en casa para recibirnos. ¿Tendría yo tanta mala suerte?

Sin embargo, mi corazón no perdía la esperanza, y volvía tocar la puerta. Algo me decía que si no se hubiese podido reunir conmigo, entonces me habría avisado, al fin y al cabo sabía mi dirección, o lo podría haber hecho a través de papá.

"No- me dije convencida- tiene que estar en casa".

Y golpeé por cuarta vez, ahora con más fuerza. El ladrido de un perro dentro me indicó que efectivamente Jasper sí estaba, y con eso me alivié.

_ ¿Mami?_ mi niña me jaló del abrigo, y vi sus ojitos confundidos.

_ Tranquila, ya vas a ver la sorpresa.

Sonrió a medias, y después miró hacia el frente. Ambas nos sorprendimos cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, rebelando un cuarto considerablemente oscuro a pesar de la luz del sol.

Como yo pensaba que sería, nadie nos recibió. La puerta sólo se abrió. Jasper era muy precavido, y no se dejaría ver por cualquiera hasta verificar que fuera seguro. Así que, sabiendo que no le vería de lo contrario, tomé a mi hija en brazos y luego entré a la casa.

_ ¿Jasper?_ pregunté, cautelosa. Al fondo de la sala de estar vi a Droopy, y me causó extrañeza que estuviera amarrado… ¿por qué?

Alguien detrás cerró la puerta, y luego de voltearme lo vi. Allí estaba Jasper, con su melena negra tomada en una coleta, su cicatriz larga en el rostro, vestido sólo con un pantalón, y su mirada sumamente…, seria. Sí, fruncía el ceño, y sus ojos reflejaban algo que me costaba identificar. ¿Acaso era rabia? ¿Confusión? ¿Era…, odio?

"No seas paranoica"- me dije. Era ridículo de mi parte sacar tales conclusiones a los pocos segundos de haberle visto.

Di unos pasos, y tomé consciencia otra vez de que mi hija estaba junto a mí, y con eso comprendí lo que le ocurría a mi amado. Él no esperaba que yo la trajera, y de seguro se encontraba confundido.

_ Sé que me citaste sólo a mí_ comencé a explicarle, avanzando poco a poco hacia él_ pero creí que…

_ Ven_ me interrumpió, cortante_ tenemos que hablar.

Sus palabras tan frías me desconcertaron tanto que permanecí inmóvil unos segundos. No había dejado de mirarme de esa forma, y eso ya comenzaba a asustarme. Él no me asustaba, lo que yo temía era que eso que "teníamos que hablar" fuera algo que pudiera dañarme el corazón.

"No seas paranoica"- volví a decirme en la cabeza, pues él no había dicho nada más como para que dedujera que se trataba de algo malo. Así que, un poco más confiada, dejé a mi hija en el suelo- lucía confundida- y seguí a mi amor hacia su cuarto.

_ Cierra la puerta_ me pidió, o más bien exigió, luego de que ambos nos encontráramos dentro.

Le hice caso. Cerré la puerta y después no dudé en correr a abrasarlo. La verdad es que le había extrañado mucho en estos días. Todas las noches me había puesto a pensar en él, en esos besos que nos habíamos dado, y muchas veces me había sentido con ganas de ser suya de nuevo. De hecho, este me había parecido justamente el momento adecuado para que nuestros cuerpos se amaran nuevamente. Pero aún era muy luego para proponérselo.

Sin embargo…, con sus brazos me hizo a un lado antes de que le abrasara, y por poco no me botó al suelo.

_ Voy a ser breve_ dijo, indiferente ante mi expresión confusa_ quiero que tomes a…

_ ¡Ey!_ casi le grité, tratando de mirarle a los ojos, pero esquivaba los míos_ ¿qué pasa?_ pregunté, acercándome_ ¿no se supone que…?

_ Se suponían muchas cosas_ volvió a interrumpirme_ pero todo eso ahora no vale nada.

No comprendí, y decidí aclarar las cosas. Sin dudas que esto era muy distinto a lo que me esperaba. Yo había creído recibir besos, caricias, abrazos, palabras de amor…, pero a cambio recibía hostilidad, indiferencia, dureza… ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Traté de tomarle la mano sin éxito. Y ahora me di cuenta también de que su apariencia lucía demasiado informal como para que me hubiese estado esperando. Su cuerpo estaba sucio, como si hace días no tomara una ducha, y su pantalón parecía puesto a la rápida. ¿Por qué me recibía de esa manera? Ciertamente él era un infiltrado, y los infiltrados no solían preocuparse por cosas tan superficiales como la apariencia, pero… ¿hasta el punto de ni siquiera peinarse? Su cabello estaba desordenado, a pesar de estar tomado en una coleta.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunté otra vez, preocupada_ ¿de qué estás hablando?

Y la mirada que me tiró ahora sí que me asustó. Parecía otro Jasper, uno frío, uno…, malvado.

_ Las cosas son claras, Alice, yo soy un infiltrado, tú eres la hija de mi jefe, no podemos…

Y mientras decía unas cuantas palabras más, traté de no reírme por lo que decía. ¿De verdad iba a comenzar con el mismo show de antes? Es decir… ¿de verdad pensaba que lo nuestro no debía ser?

_ Espera_ le interrumpí_ por favor, Jasper, hemos tenido esta conversación antes, y creo que está claro como el agua que no me voy a alejar de ti.

No dejó de mirarme de la misma forma, aunque no por eso me dejé intimidar. Permanecí implacable con mi sonrisa.

_ Mira, Alice, no quiero herirte, sólo haz lo que te pido y vete de una vez.

¿Que me fuera? Debía de estar bromeando.

_ ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?, de verdad, no entiendo nada.

_ ¡Pasa que ya no quiero estar contigo!_ y lo exclamó de tal forma que sentí como si me golpease en el rostro. De pronto supe que hablaba en serio_ Alice, vete y no vuelvas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

"Trabajo"- esa palabra hizo que me diera cuenta de algo.

_ Ahora entiendo_ dije, comenzando a sentir rabia_ papá te ha dicho otra vez que me dejes, ¿no?

_ Tu padre no tiene nada que ver en esto.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ alcé mi brazo para tocarle la mejilla, y esta vez no se negó a que le tocara. Pero parecía como si le importara la nada misma_ ¿y por qué ahora me dices esas estupideces cuando se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos?

_ Ha pasado una semana…

_ ¿Y?_ le urgí_ ¿en una semana te diste cuenta de que ya no me amas?

_ Sí.

_ Por favor_ lo solté, y caminé un poco, sin poder creer sus palabras. Era ridículo, absurdo, todo lo que me decía. Volví a mirarle_ ¿crees que soy tonta?

_ Creo que eres la persona más estúpida de este planeta.

Me sentí herida ante sus palabras, o en realidad por la forma en que las había dicho. Sin embargo, decidí continuar, ignorándolo.

_ ¿Crees que voy a creerte después de que todo lo que me rebelaste hace una semana? ¿Después de que supe que me habías tratado de contactar durante estos años? ¿Después de que me prometieras amor otra vez?

_ Alice, no…

Pero no quise prestarle atención, y continué hablando.

_ ¿Después de que me besaras en el restaurant? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido?

_ ¿Que hemos vivido?_ y ahora su expresión seria se volvió burlona_ por favor, Alice, deja de ser una mocosa inmadura y entiende que no hay nada que nos amarra el uno al otro.

Cada vez me sorprendía más con sus palabras.

_ Yo te amo_ le dije_ y sé que tú también me…

_ No_ me interrumpió otra vez_ tú no sabes nada, Alice, tú no sabes lo que es ser un infiltrado, lo que es mentir siempre, matar, violar, asesinar, torturar… tú padre tiene razón, tú no puedes estar conmigo.

_ No, él no tiene razón en…

_ ¡Alice!_ gritó para que dejara de hablar, y así lo hice. Le miré con el ceño fruncido_ por la mierda, ¿de verdad quieres estar con un asesino?

_ Sé que lo haces sólo por trabajo.

_ ¿Con un violador?

_ No lo haces porque quieres.

_ Cierto, pero eso no quita que haya violado de todas formas_ y se me acercó de forma intimidante_ ¿sabes? _ llegó donde mí y me tomó la nuca con una de sus manos. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no sentirme asustada, pero…, algo me advertía que todo iba a resultar mal_ recuerdo a todas las mujeres que he violado_ ahora su voz se hizo más susurrante_ todas las noches las recuerdo…, sus rostros asustados…, sus gritos… ¿alguna vez has escuchado gritar desesperadamente a una mujer?_ su otra mano se posó detrás de mi espalda_ yo sí…, las he escuchado gemir…, de dolor…, de miedo…, en cada una de mis penetraciones, con cada uno de mis golpes…

_ Basta_ le pedí_ no es necesario…

_ ¿Qué?_ me presionó un poco a su cuerpo, e instintivamente traté de resistirme_ ¿acaso no te gusta saber la verdad?

_ Esa no es la verdad.

_ Es la verdad, Alice, soy como cualquier otro criminal_ y de improvisto, me llevó hacia la cama, sin soltarme en ningún momento_ he violado a cientos de mujeres_ una de sus manos fue hacia mi pierna y la presionó con fuerza_ a veces hasta lo he disfrutado.

_ No, eso es mentira_ no le iba a creer tal cosa.

Su mano fue un poco más arriba, cerca de mi entrepierna, y me sujetó más fuerte de la nuca.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ preguntó_ ¿acaso has estado allí? ¿Acaso me has visto trabajando?

_ Sí_ respondí, tratando de ignorar sus manos_ con Cormac…

_ Con Cormac no viste nada de lo que soy capaz de hacer, Alice_ y su mano me apretó con violencia la vagina.

_ Ay_ me quejé_ me duele, Jasper.

_ Esa vez no pude ser realmente quién soy porque Emmett me obligó a protegerte, de lo contrario te habría violado más de una vez, ¿sabes?

_ Y tú sabes que no te creo nada de lo que dices.

Volvió a apretar por fuerza, pero esta vez no me quejé.

_ Incluso_ continuó_ podría violarte ahora mismo para que me creas.

¿Violarme? Eso casi me hizo reír, y no dudé en besarlo de inmediato, aprovechando la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

Pero se alejó casi al instante, y me dejó tumbada en la cama.

_ ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!_ gritó molesto.

_ ¿Ves?_ me levanté, sintiendo un poco de alegría porque al fin parecía dejar un poco su fachada_ todo lo estás haciendo porque papá te lo ordena.

_ No, lo hago porque es lo mejor.

_ ¿Lo mejor según quién?_ me planté enfrente_ Jasper, de verdad, no entiendo qué planeas, se supone que íbamos a vernos para estar juntos.

_ Es que ya no quiero estar contigo, Alice_ otra vez me observó con dureza_ mira, sé que crees amarme, y yo de verdad pensaba que también te amaba, pero no es así… Estuvimos apenas dos meses juntos, nos acostamos unas cuantas veces, y ahora…, ahora las cosas son distintas. Alice…, no quiero arriesgar mi trabajo por ti.

_ ¿Y lo que acordamos la semana pasada?

_ Fue todo del momento, jamás pensé realmente…

_ Por favor_ le interrumpí_ deja de mentir.

_ ¡No son mentiras!_ gritó otra vez.

Y en esta ocasión, alguien más nos escuchó.

_ ¿Mami?_ era Annie, al otro lado de la puerta. Y su presencia me hizo recordar algo.

_ Bueno, quieras o no estar conmigo, no puedes decir que no hay nada que nos amarre_ traté otra vez de tomar su mano sin éxito_ además del amor, está Annie.

_ ¿Annie?_ soltó una risita sarcástica que no me gustó para nada_ esa niña no es nada mío.

_ Es tu hija.

_ ¡No es mi hija!_ se enojó_ ¿crees que alguien como yo puede tener un hijo?

_ Lleva tu sangre en sus venas.

_ ¿Y eso es suficiente acaso?_ se me acercó unos pasos, y de improvisto comencé a retroceder_ he violado niños también, Alice, muchos niños_ miré hacia un costado, sin ganas de seguir escuchando_ he saboreado sus inocentes cuerpos, me excitado con sus desesperados gemidos…

_ ¡Basta!_ grité, incapaz de soportar más la situación.

_ ¿Acaso no quieres saber quién es tu verdadero amor?

Negué con la cabeza y le miré a los ojos.

_ No, Jasper, tú eres un hombre bueno, tierno…

_ ¿Tierno?_ sonrió divertido.

_ Sí, tierno, cariñoso…

Y de improvisto me tomó la mandíbula con una de sus manos.

_ ¡¿Crees que soy tierno ahora, ah?!

_ ¡Mami!_ gritó mi niñita, seguramente muy preocupada.

_ Por favor, Jasper_ me costaba hablar por su presión_ deja de fingir todo esto.

_ No tengo nada que fingir, y tú vas a tomar a esa bastarda y te vas a marchar de una vez_ y me soltó con brusquedad.

Me tomé la mandíbula, en un acto de aminorar el dolor. Me había apretado con mucha fuerza.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ le pregunté_ tú no eres así.

_ ¡Deja de hacer como que me conoces!_ parecía enojarse aún más_ ¡Tú no me conoces, Alice!

_ Estás equivocado, sí te conozco_ me armé de valentía y volví a plantarme al frente suyo_ el Jasper que estuvo la semana pasada conmigo es un buen hombre.

_ Pues resulta que ese Jasper ya casi no existe… No voy a volver a decirlo, Alice, ya no quiero estar contigo.

_ ¿Mami?

_ ¡Y llévate a esa bastarda también!

_ Se llama Annie_ me molestó que la catalogara de esa forma_ y pensé que…

_ ¿Te beso un par de veces y ya crees que quiero hacerme cargo de tu hija?_ volvió a tomar bruscamente mi mandíbula_ no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Alice, y menos con esa bastarda que ni siquiera conozco.

_ No le digas así_ me solté y le miré con el ceño fruncido_ vamos, Jasper, de verdad, no te voy a creer ni aunque digas mil veces que no me amas, sé que no es así.

_ ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

_ ¡Mami!_ y esta vez Annie golpeó la puerta.

Quise decirle que iría pronto, pero preferí concentrarme en mi amado.

_ Sé que me amas porque…, porque tus ojos me lo dicen.

_ ¿Mis ojos?_ sonrió con burla, y luego me miró directamente a los ojos, con dureza_ ¿ahora te parece que te amo?

No, definitivamente no lo parecía. Pero de todas formas insistí en mi afirmación.

_ Sí, se nota que me amas.

_ ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

_ Haz lo que quieras, igual no te voy a creer.

Se alejó un poco, meditando seguramente lo que diría. Sinceramente, yo no sabía lo que le pasaba. Es verdad que mi corazón creía que todo se trataba de un plan de papá para convencerme de que estaba equivocada al estar con su infiltrado, pero…, de todas formas esto me asustaba. Jasper hace una semana me había prometido que continuaríamos juntos, por lo mismo habíamos quedado en vernos de nuevo. ¿Por qué ahora salía con este show? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo en la semana para que cambiara de parecer? Y eso tampoco era una posibilidad tan descabellada, al fin y al cabo era un infiltrado, y muchas veces vivía cosas horribles. Pero… ¿había vivido algo que le hiciera ver que ya no me amaba, que lo nuestro no valía la pena? ¿Y por qué trataba a su hija como a una bastarda? Él la había estado vigilando, hasta la había salvado una vez cuando se perdió… ¿por qué ahora era tan indiferente y duro?

"Es por papá"- traté de convencerme, aunque mi corazón comenzó a dudarlo.

Mis manos temblaban, y aunque mi hija ya no gritaba, yo sabía que se encontraba detrás de la puerta esperando mi regreso. La pobre debía de estar muy asustada por los gritos de Jasper.

Como el hombre al frente no hablaba, decidí romper el silencio yo misma.

_ Amor…

_ No me digas así.

Rodeé los ojos. ¿De verdad iba a continuar con esta situación tan ridícula?

_ Mira, si tuviste un día difícil, puedo irme y volver mañana, o después de las fiestas…

_ No_ dijo, y me detuve de inmediato. Su mirada de pronto me dejó helada_ no te quiero ver nunca más, Alice.

Y se fue acercando a mí lentamente, con sus brazos a los costados, y con una expresión en su rostro que, inevitablemente, me asustó. Mi instinto me incitaba a salir corriendo, como si ese hombre fuera a hacerme algo realmente malo. Pero mi corazón sabía que él era Jasper, así que no me moví ni un centímetro.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la mejor decisión de mi parte, pues al llegar donde mí, alzó su brazo y sin bacilar…

_ ¡Aah!_ grité, al ser golpeada por su fuerte mano en el rostro.

_ ¡ÁNDATE!

Me toqué la mejilla, y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer que hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo así. ¿De verdad se había atrevido a golpearme…, a mi?

_ Jasper… _ me costaba hablar.

_ ¡ÁNDATE!

Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, y no pude hacer más que mirarle, mirar a ese hombre que…, que ahora me desilusionaba.

_ Bueno, si no te vas, entonces te voy a correr yo.

Y dicho eso, me tomó del cuello y me lanzó hacia la puerta con fuerza. Choqué con violencia, y hasta me golpeé la cabeza con la puerta.

_ ¡MAMI!_ gritó más desesperada mi niña.

_ Vamos, ándate_ y me dio unas patadas en las costillas sin escrúpulo alguno.

Traté de levantarme, pero el dolor en mi cabeza, y sus golpes con el pie, me lo impidieron. Al final, luego de unas patadas más, me tomó con fuerza de la trenza, abrió la puerta, y sin importarle que la niña pudiese estar allí, me lanzó hacia afuera, botándome al suelo.

Por suerte Annie no estaba allí, así que no caí encima de ella.

_ ¡Lárgate, Alice, no te quiero ver!

Yo estaba tan confundida, tan…, decepcionada, y adolorida también. Lo miré con interrogación, esperando alguna explicación a sus golpes… Ni siquiera antes, cuando no éramos más que enemigos en la pandilla de Mclagen me había golpeado… ¿y ahora lo hacía?

Mi cabeza simplemente no entendía nada.

Annie se acercó a mí, y me tomó el brazo con fuerza. La pobre estaba muy asustada, y sus ojitos derramaban muchas lágrimas.

_ ¡Ándate!_ volvió a gritar Jasper, y me levanté al ver que se acercaba nuevamente para golpearme.

Sin embargo, no caminé ni un paso hacia la puerta. Continué mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ le pregunté, y sentí que mis mejillas se humedecían debido a las lágrimas_ ¿cómo pudiste pegarme?

_ Pues este soy, Alice, así soy yo, violento, agresivo…

_ No_ le interrumpí, casi al borde del llanto_ tú no eres así, y no entiendo por qué haces todo esto.

_ Ya estoy harto, ¿sabes?, si no entiendes por las buenas, vas a entender por las malas.

Y fue hacia mí lo suficientemente rápido para que no alcanzar siquiera a moverme. Me tomó de los hombros y me lanzó hacia el sillón, donde mi cabeza estrechó contra el borde de la mesa de centro. Probablemente más tarde sangraría.

Pero no me preocupé en lo más mínimo sobre la herida, ya que…

_ No_ dije, pero apenas me podía mover. Mis ojos lo observaron con horror.

Jasper sostenía a mi hija con sus dos brazos, muy serios, indiferente ante el llanto y los gritos de ella. El perro no hacía más que ladrar muy enojado

_ Suéltala, por favor_ le pedí.

_ Quizás si le hago algo a tu hija comprendes que no puedes estar conmigo, ¿no?

_ No, por favor.

Los ladridos del perro se hicieron más fuertes, y cuando Jasper ya levantaba la mano para golpear a mi pequeña…, Droopy logró zafarse de la cadena que lo ataba, se lanzó a la pierna de su amo y comenzó a morderlo.

_ ¡Sal de aquí, perro de mierda!

Pero Droopy había logrado que Jasper soltara a mi hija, aunque fuera botándola al piso, y eso me hizo reaccionar. Annie lloraba, ya fuera por el miedo, o por el golpe de la caída, y supe que no la podía arriesgar más. Me levanté del sillón, con esfuerzo, y un terrible mareo, y fui donde ella para tomarla.

_ ¡Droopy, basta!

Jasper batallaba con su perro, pero éste trataba de morderle las piernas. ¿Acaso el Droopy nos había querido ayudar?

Mi hija corrió hacia mí, y me abrasó con fuerza luego de que la tomara en brazos, casi ahorcándome con sus brazos. La pobre tiritaba del susto.

El infiltrado tomó al perro por un costado y lo arrojó sin piedad contra la muralla, dejándolo tirado en el piso, claramente adolorido. ¿De verdad este hombre era mi Jasper? ¿Un hombre capaz de golpear a la mujer que había dicho amar? ¿Capaz de hacer daño a la niña que era su hija? ¿Capaz de herir a quien había sido su compañero durante años? Droopy sólo había intentado protegernos, no tenía por qué tratarlo de esa forma.

Permanecí unos segundos observándole. Él hizo lo mismo. Y lo noté más enojado que antes. Ahora con su cicatriz en el rostro, me pareció realmente intimidante. Y me asusté de él, como nunca antes.

Dio un paso al frente, como tratando de hablar, sin embargo no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo. Salí rápidamente de casa, cojeando por el dolor, y con mis ojos llorando sin poder evitarlo.

Ni siquiera me preocupé de cerrar la puerta. Mi objetivo era salir de allí lo más luego posible, para tomar un colectivo e ir a casa antes de que anocheciera.

Annie todavía lloraba, y mi corazón se sintió culpable y estúpido a la vez; culpable por haber expuesto a mi bebé a una situación como la de recién; y estúpida por haber creído que Jasper de verdad era un buen hombre.

Pero lo que más me hacía llorar era que justamente mi corazón no dejaba de amar a Jasper, y algo, una pequeña pizca en mi interior, me decía que todo no había sido más que una actuación, una mentira, una de las tantas que ese hombre me había dicho. Jasper simplemente no podía… Yo era lo único que él tenía, ¿por qué se iba a empeñar en alejarme de él?

Si papá era el culpable o no, ahora me dio absolutamente lo mismo. Lo que yo no podía creer era que se hubiese atrevido a golpearme, y de esa forma. Probablemente mañana yo tendría más de unos cuantos moretones, y mi nariz sangraba por el golpe. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a quebrantar la confianza que yo le tenía? ¿Por qué?

Eran tantas preguntas, y cuando llegué a la calle principal, donde varias personas miraron mi apariencia, tomé un colectivo y le indiqué la dirección de mi casa. Traté de que Annie dejara de llorar, pero fue imposible. Y era entendible que no lo hiciera.

Pero yo sí dejé de llorar, me limpié la nariz con la manga de mi abrigo, y rogué porque mi apariencia no fuera tan terrible. Aunque en realidad la opinión del resto ahora me daba absolutamente lo mismo.

Ahora mi corazón estaba roto. Yo había ido con las mejores intensiones a verlo, y él…

No, es que aún me costaba creerlo. Él siempre me había parecido alguien tierno, cariñoso, que me amaba con todo su ser. Pero ahora resultaba ser un hombre lo suficientemente violento para golpearme sin siquiera dudarlo.

Y decidí que esta había sido la última oportunidad para Jasper. De ahora en adelante, aunque sonara difícil y casi imposible, iba a tener que arreglármelas para llevar una vida sin él…, sin sus mentiras…, sin sus golpes…, sin mi amado Jasper Whitlock.

**Hola, Tina, amiga mía, no sabes lo que me alegra escribirte de nuevo. No he tenido unos días escolares muy ocupados, así que ahora tengo tiempo para actualizar. La verdad es que he usado hasta el mínimo tiempo libre para escribir, y espero no dejar de hacerlo, porque la historia se acerca cada vez más a la parte central del asunto. En cuanto al capítulo anterior, la verdad es que sí que Jasper se molestó con la actitud de Alice, ella siempre tan impulsiva, pero al final fue para mejor… ¿o no? Supongo que ya has leído este capítulo, así que puede que detestes un poquito a Jasper. Pero recuerda que aún quedan muchos capítulos, así que no todo está dicho entre ellos.**

**Bueno, amiga, espero que estés bien, y que tu familia también. Te mando muchos besitos, abrazos y buenos deseos. Y ya en el próximo capítulo saldrá de nuevo Kate, y esta vez con el villano de Barrios… ¿qué relación tendrán? ¿serán amigos? ¿o ella de verdad estará trabajando como lo supone Carlos? En los próximos capítulos podrás responder a esas dudas.**

**Chao, chao, amiga.**


	21. AMOR

Bueno, este es un nuevo capítulo, y espero que no hayan tenido que esperar demasiado. La verdad es que la universidad me tiene con la cabeza bien ocupada, pero de todas formas no dejaré de escribir.

Muchas gracias a mis seguidoras, en especial a Jasperina, a Gaby Rivera y a Carol27toncel que han comentado la historia. A todas, mil gracias.

Además, le dedico la historia a Tina, mi querida seguidora y amiga, espero que leas pronto este capítulo, y que leas las palabras que te dedico abajo, tinita.

Muchos besitos y cariños para todas. Y esta vez puede que demore unos dos días en actualizar.

**AMOR**

Rosalie descansaba recostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir; mientras que su marido lo hacía al lado, ya sin el castigo de dormir en la sala de estar. Si bien ella se había molestado mucho por su desconsideración en Noche Buena, el tiempo, como siempre, se había encargado de aminorar tal enfado. Además, las celebraciones de Año nuevo sí habían sido un éxito, y esta vez Emmett les acompañó toda la noche. De hecho, hizo esfuerzos durante en toda la celebración para reconciliarse con su mujer, hasta le cantó al término del año. Pero ella simplemente había permanecido indiferente, refugiándose con sus hijas y con su nieta.

Pero ahora Rosalie sentía la necesidad de abrasarlo. Sabía que Emmett tenía un nuevo caso hace unas semanas, y le asustaba la posibilidad de perderlo, sobre todo de perderlo sin haberse reconciliado antes con él. Lo amaba, y no quería dejarlo solo.

Al final, como siempre, ella terminaba cediendo, porque era más fácil para Rosalie dejar el enojo que para Emmett pasar más tiempo en casa.

Abrió los ojos y le miró. Para su sorpresa, él hacía lo mismo.

_ Ya estás despierto_ dijo, con voz apagada. Le costaba hablarle luego de no dirigirle la palabra por casi un mes.

_ No he dormido mucho_ confiesa él_ llegué hace pocas horas.

Efectivamente el comisario había llegado hace poco, pues el trabajo con su brigada le exigía mucho tiempo. Barrios no había atacado de nuevo, pero todos sabían que no demoraría en hacerlo. Si el criminal no se molestaba en revelar su identidad, entonces eso significaba que deseaba que la policía supiera de sus intenciones, es decir, deseaba torturar a la institución, a los civiles, a todos. Por lo mismo, el señor Cáceres había ordenado tajantemente no entregar ningún tipo de información a los medios de comunicación, para no incrementar más el pánico. Las noticias hablaban sobre Barrios de vez en cuando, y muchos temían el hecho de que un psicópata pedófilo estuviera suelto por las calles, y además burlaba a la policía muy fácilmente. Por razones que Cullen no entendía, Barrios estaba esquivando el contacto con los infiltrados sin problemas.

Y justamente el tema del infiltrado había tenido a Emmett trabajando hasta muy tarde. Hace unas semanas, una Alice muy golpeada y afectada había aparecido en casa, y más encima con su hija llorando histéricamente, hablando incoherencia sobre un perro y sobre un hombre malvado. Para todos fue una enorme sorpresa, y sólo Emmett logró entender por completo la situación. Pero él sabía que era lo mejor, a pesar de que no le había gustado para nada la forma en que su infiltrado había alejado a su hija de él.

Para continuar con la búsqueda de Barrios, era necesario que Jasper estuviera enfocado exclusivamente en la misión, y no en amores imposibles. Por lo mismo, en la noche Emmett le había informado a su infiltrado que su objetivo no sería buscar el paradero de Barrios, sino el de la infiltrada de Zúñiga. Cullen no era tonto, no como el comisario a cargo del caso, y dudaba que aquella infiltrada estuviera desarrollando el trabajo eficientemente. De hecho, sospechaba que la mujer hace bastante había dejado de colaborar con su jefe. Así que, aprovechando que Jasper la conocía físicamente, le había ordenado partir en la noche para buscar a su nuevo objetivo, sin que nadie lo supiera. Supuestamente ambos infiltrados estaban enfocados exclusivamente en el criminal.

Pero hablar sobre trabajo no era una muy buena estrategia por parte de Emmett ahora, así que, al ver que su mujer aceptaba hablar al menos un poco, decidió proponer otro tema.

_ ¿Cómo has dormido?_ le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos, esos luceros azules que le enamoraban cada vez los veía.

Ella suspiró, ya resignada, y emitió una media sonrisa, dispuesta a una reconciliación. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo enojada con su marido.

_ No muy bien_ respondió, y de pronto se acomodó para quedar sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo, y le miró mejor_ anoche pasé mucho frío.

_ ¿Y no cerraste la ventana?

La mujer alzó un poco su mano, y la acercó al pecho de él, rompiendo esa muralla invisible que les había separado durante semanas.

_ No, sí la cerré, fue sólo que… _ posó su mano sobre el desnudo pecho de su marido, y no pudo evitar sonreír_ hace tiempo que extraño dormir entre tus brazos.

Y Emmett supo lo que debía hacer. Rosalie había demorado mucho en ceder, y él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad; además, anhelaba este momento desde hace semanas, así que la abrazó con fuerza y le besó varias veces la frente.

_ Te amo, mi flor, te amo mucho_ y le besó las mejillas.

Rosalie se dejó abrasar, y sintió mucho alivio al sentir que su esposo de nuevo volvía a necesitarle. Besó un par de veces su pecho, y luego le miró a la cara. Puede que ya no estuvieran molestos, pero había muchas cosas aún por aclarar.

_ Perdona si te he dejado sola_ dijo él, sin soltar a la mujer que tanto amaba_ pero…

_ Lo sé_ le interrumpió ella_ el trabajo.

Y Emmett lamentó en su corazón el tono resignado con que Rosalie había pronunciado las palabras. Si bien su profesión le apasionaba y le motivaba a vivir cada día, su familia, y sobre todo Rosalie, también eran muy importantes para él. Muchas veces deseaba poder compatibilizar ambas cosas; poder pasar más tiempo en casa sin descuidar los casos, o viceversa; pero su experiencia le había comprobado que eso era simplemente imposible.

_ Pero ya no quiero discutir_ continuó ella, al ver que él permanecía en silencio_ creo que lo mejor es que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

_ ¿Un acuerdo?_ frunció el ceño_ ¿vas a pedirme que deje de trabajar?

_ No_ tomó su mejilla con la mano_ mira, sé que antes ya habíamos hablado de esto, y que me prometiste trabajar menos y pasar más tiempo conmigo…

_ Y lo he cumplido_ se apresuró él en su defensa_ Rose, antes pasaba muy poco tiempo con ustedes, a veces los veía sólo una vez al año… Ahora viven conmigo aquí, paso la mayor parte de las fiestas en casa…

_ Sí sé_ le interrumpió ella ahora_ sí sé, y es por eso que ya no quiero seguir discutiendo_ le sonrió con ternura_ te amo, Emmett Cullen, aunque seas un detective trabajólico, aunque te pases todo el día en la comisaría, aunque te acuerdes una vez a la semana de que tienes mujer…, te conocí así, y no voy a ser una hipócrita para pedirte que cambies, porque yo también he cometido errores…

_ No digas eso_ sabía que se refería a la infidelidad.

_ Es verdad, soy yo la que te ha traicionado, y tú me perdonaste…, no puedo dejarte solo después de eso. Además, si sobreviví al secuestro_ calló unos segundos, tratando de no recordar tal incidente. Si bien al principio le había costado asumirlo, y no atemorizarse ante los recuerdos de Mclagen, ahora era más fácil hablar al respecto. Sonrió más ampliamente antes de continuar_ yo creo que en el destino, Emmett, y si quedé viva fue para estar contigo, para acompañarte, en las buenas y en las malas.

_ Pero ahora tengo un caso complicado, Rose, puede que pase muy poco tiempo contigo.

_ Y es por eso que llegaremos a un acuerdo_ la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de él ahora bajó para apoyarse en su pecho_ te voy a dejar trabajar en paz, sin discusiones, sin problemas, sin dormir de nuevo en el sillón…

_ Pero si es un lugar muy cómodo_ agregó con ironía, sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió, pero después volvió a ponerse seria para continuar. Emmett ya comenzaba a temer dicho trato, pues tantas facilidades por parte de su mujer no podían ser a cambio de nada.

_ Bueno, no me enojo por tu trabajo si… _ ahora Emmett supo que venía lo malo_ si…, si confías en mí.

_ ¿Confiar en ti?_ frunció el ceño de nuevo al no comprender.

_ Mira, sé que tu trabajo es confidencial, que es necesario que sólo tu brigada sepa del caso y de esas cosas, pero…, bueno, me gustaría que confiaras en mí. De verdad, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí que trabajes en algo de lo cual no conozco nada. No sé dónde estás, o a dónde vas, no sé si vas a salir, no sé a quién vas a ver…

_ ¿Me estás pidiendo que te informe sobre los casos que tome a cargo?

Y cuando ella asintió con su cabeza, él simplemente no lo pudo creer. Su mujer nunca antes le había pedido algo así, pues sabía que era algo fuera de discusión. Cuando una información era confidencia, era confidencial, sin ninguna excepción. El profesionalismo debía estar antes que todo.

_ Rose…

_ No, pero piénsalo, por favor, sé que suena una locura, pero…

_ Pero no puedo_ dijo él, ahora mirándola muy serio_ Rose, mi flor, pídame cualquier cosa, menos eso.

_ Es que necesito que confíes en mí.

_ No se trata de confianza o desconfianza, Rosalie…

_ ¿Y de qué se trata entonces?_ le tomó ambas manos y suplicó con la mirada_ amor, yo no voy a rebelarle nada a los medios de comunicación, y menos a personas desconocidas…, me lo dirás en la intimidad, nadie tiene por qué saber nada… No te traicionaría de esa forma.

_ ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?, no quiero que termines atormentándote por lo que hago, a veces hasta a mí se me hace difícil soportarlo.

_ Por eso mismo… Quiero entenderte, ayudarte, reconfortarte cuando llegues cansado, saber por qué estás molesto, o por qué quieres estar solo… necesito comprenderte.

Y Emmett entendía lo que exponía su mujer, e incluso la proposición se le hacía bastante tentadora. Pero él había prometido no involucrar a civiles en sus asuntos policiales, y menos quería involucrar a la mujer que tanto amaba.

_ Por favor_ volvió a pedirle ella_ de verdad, Emmett, estoy dispuesta a dormir sola todas las noches y a no enojarme si me incluyes en tus asuntos.

_ ¿Tan importante es para ti saber lo que hago?

_ No es sólo saber lo que haces_ de nuevo posó la mano sobre su mejilla_ es…, es tener cierta complicidad entre ambos_ él frunció el ceño sin comprender, y ella decidió explicarse_ somos pareja, Emmett, esposos, y nos hemos amado siempre… Pero todo tiene un límite, y creo que pronto llegaremos a ese límite si no hacemos algo al respecto… Si no compartimos la cama, si almuerzas poco en casa, si llegas cansado del trabajo y no quieres hacerme el amor…, si no compartimos casi nada de tiempo los dos juntos… entonces me gustaría tener algo a lo que aferrarme, algo que me pruebe que efectivamente me amas…, es eso que sólo nosotros sabemos, algo que nos une, que nos hace cómplices…, sólo quiero sentirme especial para ti, nada más_ y una pequeña lágrima apareció por uno de sus ojos.

"¿A qué he llegado?"- se cuestionó Emmett. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de lo descuidada que tenía a su mujer, y esta situación le recordó mucho a esa vez en que ella le había revelado su infidelidad. ¿De nuevo estaban en crisis? Y todo por su culpa. Pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que ella sintiera que no era especial… y estaba en todo el derecho de sentirse así. Si bien Emmett le regalaba cosas, le decía palabras lindas de vez en cuando, siempre el trabajo era lo primordial. Incluso en sus vacaciones había estado pendiente de los movimientos en la comisaría.

Limpió la lágrima con sus dedos, y después la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

_ Perdona_ le dijo, sintiendo de verdad mucha culpa_ perdona por lo estúpido que soy.

_ No eres estúpido…, y entiendo que te guste lo que haces.

_ Eso no me da derecho a dejarte sola.

_ Y no te estoy pidiendo que pases más tiempo en casa_ se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara_ quiero que confíes, que tengamos algo más en común… por Dios, Emmett, tú no sabes cómo es para mí estar siempre con la incertidumbre, como ahora que no tengo ni idea de lo que haces en el caso de Barrios, y me asusto mucho con las noticias…, muchas veces sueño que te pierdo, y me aterra, de verdad…_ la volvió a estrechar contra su pecho. A él también le aterraba la posibilidad de perderla_ quiero ser parte de tu mundo, de tu vida…, aconsejarte, recordarte cosas, no sé, ayudarte en lo que pueda… ¿es mucho pedir que confíes en mí?

No, no era pedir mucho, al fin y al cabo Emmett sabía que nadie sabría de eso. Confiaba en que su mujer era lo suficientemente leal como para guardarle los secretos. Pero también temía asustarla, o atormentarla con casos peligrosos, con información muy cruda, sobre asesinatos, sobre violaciones…, o angustiarla por salidas peligrosas en busca de criminales.

Pero ciertamente la incertidumbre que vivía constantemente la mujer era peor que eso. Y Emmett decidió qué era lo mejor para su matrimonio. Por mucho que fuera antiprofesional, y que no le gustara la idea, si Rosalie le pedía tal sacrificio, entonces no tenía más opción que acceder.

_ Está bien_ dijo él, y ella le miró con sorpresa_ de ahora en adelante vas a ser mi confidente.

_ ¿De verdad?_ ella había creído que no aceptaría.

_ Claro que sí_ le besó la frente_ es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por nuestro matrimonio.

_ Ay, mi osito_ lo abrasó con más fuerza aún_ gracias, de verdad, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí.

_ Y para mí también significa mucho que aceptes mis condiciones de trabajo… Eres la mejor esposa del mundo.

Y esta vez sí se besaron en los labios. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaban de tanta intimidad, y se sintieron muy a gusto con las caricias y los besos. Pero a Emmett de pronto se le ocurrió algo, y la detuvo para conversar.

Si Rosalie quería incluirse en sus planes; si deseaba ser parte de sus labores como policía, entonces lo primero era eliminar cualquier tipo de secreto. Por lo mismo, comenzó a explicarle sus deberes como comisario…, a detallar la labor de cada uno de los integrantes de su brigada…, y, luego de varios temas, dejó al final el más importante de todos: su infiltrado. Eso era algo que no le podía ocultar, no cuando ella le pedía sinceridad.

Y Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos, sin creer que el infiltrado de Emmett estuviera tal relacionado a su familia, y sobre todo, a su hija mayor.

….

_ ¡Alice!_ exclamó con horror Esme al verme_ ¿qué te pasó?

Rodeé los ojos, un poco cansada de que todos me hicieran esa pregunta. Es decir, era cierto que mi apariencia no se encontraba particularmente en su mejor momento, pero no por eso había que exagerar.

_ Estoy bien_ le aseguré, luego de besarle la mejilla_ es sólo que me asaltaron.

_ ¿Te asaltaron?

Y le expliqué lo mismo que le había explicado a todos desde mi regreso a casa hace unas dos semanas, después de que mi reencuentro con Jasper resultara todo un fracaso. Supuestamente, a mi hija y a mí nos habían asaltado en la calle, y al resistirme, me habían golpeado en el rostro y en el cuerpo, por eso mi mejilla lucía moreteada. Pero obviamente eso era una mentira, pues no había sido ningún robo el culpable, sino el hombre que una vez me había amado, y que ahora simplemente ya no formaba parte de mi vida.

Yo me había propuesto olvidar a Jasper, y en estas dos semanas ni siquiera me había sentido con deseos de verlo. El sólo ver a mi hija y recordar lo que le había estado a punto de hacer ese salvaje me recordaba por qué no valía la pena continuar gastando mi tiempo pensando en ese mentiroso.

Y todos creyeron fácilmente mi mentira, incluso papá, que no pidió más explicaciones al respecto. Mamá sí se preocupó bastante, pero también me creyó.

Esme se unió a nosotras, tal como habíamos acordado, y comenzamos a contarle ciertos acontecimientos importantes que habían sucedido en el día. Como Victoria ya tenía alrededor de dos meses y medio de embarazo, quería pasar por las tiendas a ver ropa para bebés, y por lo mismo nos había pedido amablemente a Bella y a mí que la acompañáramos, al fin y al cabo éramos las únicas madres relativamente recientes que ella conocía. Además, con su ocupado trabajo, nunca había podido hacer muchas amigas, y yo era una de las mujeres más cercanas para ella. Y la verdad es que yo le agradecía bastante la invitación, pues no me hacía nada de mal distraerme un poco y salir de casa.

Caminando por la calle, yo al lado de Esme, mientras que Victoria estaba un poco más adelante, conversando animadamente con Bella sobre lo incómodo que resultaba estar embarazada. La pelirroja obviamente estaba muy feliz con su futuro hijo, pero de todas formas extrañaba trabajar. Además, nos había contado que hace poco Harry se había instalado en su casa patudamente para cuidar de su futuro ahijado, y eso la ponía de muy mal humor, pues el moreno no hacía más que fastidiar y molestar todo el día. Sin embargo, Charlie había insistido en que se quedara, y Victoria no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar.

Annie también iba con nosotros, tomada de mi mano, sonriendo y escuchando atentamente lo que hablábamos, mientras que otra mujer le sujetaba su mano izquierda. Se trataba de Hermione, la peluquera de la PDI. Victoria la había invitado, pues a pesar de que en un pasado habían sido casi enemigas, ahora se llevaban muy bien. Eran amigas, y por lo mismo no podía faltar a esta salida tan maternal. Además, ella también era madre, de un niño llamado Andy, así que podía transmitir mucho conocimiento a la pelirroja.

Era una salida sólo femenina, y bastante agradable para mí. Con Victoria, Hermione y Esme no había podido hablar mucho durante el último tiempo, primero porque los trabajos de ellas eran muy exigentes, y segundo porque mi estado no había sido el mejor. Pero ahora yo estaba bien, y con ánimos de volver a entablar una sólida amistad con las tres.

Esme hace unos días que no iba a casa, así que cuando le contamos que mamá con papá se habían reconciliado en la mañana…

_ Eso es genial_ expuso, muy sonriente. Ella tampoco consideraba bueno que la pareja discutiera_ ya llevaban mucho tiempo así.

_ Sí_ dije yo, también sonriente_ deberías de haberlo visto en el desayuno, si hasta cantaba de alegría.

_ ¿Quién? ¿Papá?_ preguntó Bella, volteándose hacia nosotros.

_ Sí, Alice me contaba que Rosalie ya lo perdonó.

_ Ah, eso_ mi hermana retrocedió unos pasos para unirse a nuestra conversación, y Victoria la siguió en el acto_ todavía no sé cómo fue que mamá desistió, digo, yo no lo hubiese perdonado nunca.

_ Oh, vamos, en la pareja es necesario perdonarse_ dijo Hermione, y yo sabía que esta mujer tenía muchos motivos para opinar sobre eso.

Hermione había sido ultrajada sexualmente por Ronald en un pasado, y gracias a eso había quedado esperando un hijo. Pero la violación ahora no era más que una mala experiencia, y la mujer se había armado de valor para perdonar a Ron y además dejarle ver a su hijo. Ron trabajaba con mi padre- aunque hace bastante que yo no le veía con él- y ayudaba a Hermione a mantener a su hijo. Ambos al parecer habían decidido olvidar lo ocurrido, y se habían dado una oportunidad para ser felices y formar una vida juntos. Ya llevaban más de un año viviendo como pareja en la misma casa.

Pero para mi hermana eso del perdón era algo más complicado, de hecho, casi imposible de realizar. La muy rencorosa ni siquiera podía perdonarle a su pololo que demorara una hora más en llegar a casa. Pero así era mi hermanita, y de verdad que yo admiraba a Edward por tenerle tanta paciencia.

Continuamos hablando sobre papá, y Bella fue la única que opinó en su contra. Yo tampoco apoyaba a ese caballero, pues algo me decía que había tenido mucho que ver con mi último encuentro con Jasper. Pero mamá le necesitaba, y se le veía mucho más feliz con él. Claro que ninguna sabía cuáles habían sido los acuerdos de la reconciliación, y pasamos unos buenos minutos especulando sobre cuáles podían ser. Yo imaginaba que era que pasara más tiempo en casa, como siempre le pedía, y si era así entonces no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que de nuevo discutieran, porque difícilmente papá cumpliría tal promesa.

Paseamos por las tiendas, aquellas que vendían ropa de bebés, y nos maravillamos con sus prendas tan encantadoras y adorables. No pude evitar recordar los primeros años de mi bebita, y Annie se paseó por todas las tiendas alucinada con tantas cosas nuevas para ella.

Y cuando nos detuvimos en otro lugar de ventas, Hermione con Bella y Victoria se alejaron para ver unos juguetes para niños, y por primera vez en el paseo me quedé a solas con Esme. Bueno, con ella y acompañada de mi hija.

La colorina me miró con una sonrisa.

_ Todavía no puedo creer que tengas ese moretón tan feo_ dijo, casi con humor_ me recuerdas a esa muchacha adolescente que se metía en problemas cada cinco minutos.

También sonreí. Y después me di cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad que yo había estado esperando durante bastante tiempo, la oportunidad de hablar a solas con esta mujer sobre el pasado.

Le dije a Annie que fuera a ver unos juguetes al frente de nosotras, y con eso nos quedamos absolutamente solas, sin incluso mucha gente que nos rodeara, pues la tienda se encontraba casi vacía.

Ambas miramos unas prendas para niñas, y decidí tantear el terreno para no tocar el tema tan abruptamente.

_ ¿Cómo han estado Carlisle y tú?_ pregunté, y ella sonrió más.

_ Muy bien_ nos miramos_ aunque ahora que está trabajando en un caso no nos vemos mucho.

_ Pues bienvenida a nuestro mundo_ apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro_ nosotros casi nunca vemos a mi tío o a papá cuando trabajan en un caso.

_ Bueno, así es su trabajo, no le puedo obligar a dejarlo sólo porque a mí me molesta, eso es demasiado injusto y egoísta.

"Esta mujer, siempre tan comprensiva".

_ Ambos hacemos sacrificios_ continuó hablando_ yo acepto su trabajo, y él también acepta el mío. La verdad es que ser psicóloga también quita mucho tiempo, a veces estoy tan pendiente de mis pacientes que ni siquiera le pongo atención a él…, la verdad es que me encanta lo que hago.

_ Pues debería de ir a verte, ¿sabes?, a veces pienso que estoy completamente loca.

Soltó unas risitas, y yo también. Pero no pude evitar una breve tristeza después, como cada vez que había reído en estas semanas. Me dolía sentirme feliz, pues mi corazón no se sentía de esa forma. Mi mente no quería pensar al respecto, pero me costaba ignorar lo mucho que aún me dolían las palabras y los golpes de Jasper.

_ ¿Alice?_ preguntó, al notar mi repentino cambio de humor.

La miré, y de pronto sonreí.

_ Sí, estoy bien… ¿sabes?, me parece increíble que tú y mi tío estén juntos_ cambié rápidamente de tema. Esta mujer era muy perceptiva, y yo no quería responder preguntas incómodas.

_ Para mí también ha sido una sorpresa_ me gustó que no hiciera comentario sobre mi estado de recién_ no puedo estar más feliz…, es genial ser tu tía política, sabes que te tengo mucho cariño.

Le abrasé por un costado, muy agradecida por que esta mujer hubiese aparecido en mi vida. Sin dudas que era una de las personas más buenas que había encontrado en mi camino.

_ Y pensar que hace seis años estábamos encerradas en una casa alejada y escondiéndonos de la policía_ dije, y esperé su reacción para saber si continuar.

Yo creía que el tema le borraría la sonrisa, o tal vez la haría sentir mal. Sin embargo no fue así, y siguió sonriendo. Por lo mismo, decidí que no había mejor momento para tocar el tema que yo quería tocar.

_ Hablando de eso_ comencé, un poco nerviosa. En todos estos años yo había hablado bastante poco sobre Mclagen_ ¿te costó mucho superar lo que ocurrió?

Me miró con la misma sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos sí noté cierta tristeza. Se soltó de mi brazo y luego se dispuso a responder.

_ Más o menos_ dijo_ he visitado a Cormac unas cuantas veces.

_ ¿De verdad?_ me gustó que empezara justo con lo que a mí me interesaba_ ¿cómo ha…, cómo ha estado?

Y me fue inevitable sentir incomodidad, a pesar de que deseaba saber al respecto. En cierto modo me parecía fuera de lugar querer saber del estado de aquel hombre que había abusado sexualmente varias veces de mí, y que incluso había intentado asesinarme.

Pero la escuché con atención, y me alegré al saber que esta mujer continuaba enviándole cartas a Cormac; no me alegraba el hecho de que ese monstruo recibiera cariño- me costaba perdonarle aún-; lo que me alegraba era que Esme, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, persistía en su postura, con sus ideales, sin dejarse contaminar con cosas malas. Por mucho que Cormac la hubiera intentado matar, por mucho que ese enfermo se hubiese transformado en un asesino y en un violador, Esme todavía le creía y guardaba la esperanza de que algún día se diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Por eso le enviaba cartas- ya que le habían prohibido las visitas por mal comportamiento- para que supiera que afuera alguien le extrañaba y se preocupaba por él. Puede que muchos consideraran el comportamiento de mi amiga como descabellado, ingenuo, o absurdo, incluso a mí me lo parecía un poco. Pero también hablaba muy bien de ella, significaba que podía perdonar sin guardar rencor alguno, y eso era algo admirable.

"Espero lograr eso algún día"

Conversamos sobre Cormac un poco más- según Esme, el criminal armaba muchos alborotos en la cárcel- pero después volvimos al tema de su relación con mi tío, y decidí que era mejor no volver a Mclagen. Ciertamente yo había querido hace bastante tener esta posibilidad para comentar nuestra pasada experiencia en la pandilla, pero de pronto supe que ya no había mucho que comentar. Ella claramente lo había superado, y tenía una nueva vida y un fututo absolutamente prometedor, así que me pareció absurdo insistir en el pasado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no continué hablando sobre Cormac, no pude quitarlo de mi mente por varias horas, incluso luego de que las demás se reunieran a nosotras. Annie varias veces se percató de mi estado pensativo, y no dudé en sonreírle para despreocuparla. Pero me costaba olvidar esos acontecimientos tan terribles del pasado, sobre todo cuando hace poco Jasper…

"No, no vale la pena pensar en él"- me dije en varias ocasiones, tratando de no perder tiempo en aquellos recuerdos de falso amor. Pero mi corazón le amaba, y le necesitaba, y también sufría por mi decisión de no verle más.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, con mis amigas continuábamos de compras, a excepción de Hermione, que había partido a su casa para atender a su hijo. Ron le cuidaba, pero al parecer había tenido un improvisto y necesitaba a la madre.

Mi hija ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar, y la mayoría nos encontramos de pronto con mucha hambre, así que decidimos comer algo en un local, y nos adentramos en uno para descansar y saciar nuestro apetito.

_ ¡Por fin!_ exclamó Bella, luego de tomar asiento. Las demás también nos sentamos_ de verdad, nunca más voy de compras con ustedes, hemos paseado al menos cinco horas.

Dejamos las bolsas debajo de la mesa.

_ No seas exagerada_ dije yo, ya de mejor ánimo. El descanso me había servido para dejar de pensar en cosas malas_ al menos nos ha servido para caminar.

_ Pues yo hago bastante ejercicio_ continuó mi hermana_ cuando con Jacke paseamos perros transpiramos enteros, llegamos con todas las poleras mojadas.

_ Debe de ser muy entretenido cuidar mascotas_ opinó Esme, muy sonriente_ ¿te gustan los perros?

_ Los detesto_ contestó la morena, y soltamos unas risitas, ya que su forma de decirlo era graciosa_ de verdad, un día de estos voy a terminar odiándoles.

_ ¿Pero por qué trabajas con animales que odias?

_ Querida Esme, así es mi hermanita_ dije yo, pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros_ nunca lograrás comprenderla.

_ E vedá_ me apoyó mi hija, y también reímos ante eso.

Pero Bella no tuvo tiempo para defenderse, ya que un mesero nos interrumpió. Era un muchacho de cabello claro con ojos azules, de apariencia joven y muy guapo.

_ ¿Qué van a ordenar?_ preguntó, y con las chicas nos miramos con las cejas arqueadas y una amplia sonrisa.

_ Un jugo de naranja para mí, por favor_ pidió Esme.

_ Un bistec a lo pobre_ dijo Victoria.

_ Yo, lo mismo_ habló Bella.

_ Y para mí… _ pensé unos segundos, pues no tenía nada decidido. Luego de decidirme, contesté_ tráigame un completo italiano, por favor, y a mi hija… _ la miré. La muy tramposa me observaba con sus tiernos ojitos, y no tuve que ser adivina para saber que deseaba comer lo mismo que Victoria. Pero como yo cuidaba de su salud, decidí pedirle otra cosa_ tráigale una ensalada surtida con papas fritas_ bueno, eso igual tenía grasa, pero era mejor que un bistec a lo pobre.

El muchacho anotó los pedidos y luego partió a la cocina a informar de nuestras órdenes.

_ No e juto_ reclamó mi bebé, cruzándose de brazos_ do quedía ota cocha.

_ Esa comida te hace mal, Annie.

_ Es verdad_ me apoyó Bella_ yo cuando pequeña comía esas cosas, y después en la noche se me aparecía el "monstruo atrapa niños que comen cosas no sanas llenas de grasa".

Alcé las cejas y la miré con incredulidad. ¿No se le podía ocurrir un nombre menos largo? Era entendible que Eduardito la considerara poco inteligente. Pero mi hija le creyó, y con eso, y unos que otros cuentos más de Bella para asustarla, dejó de reclamar y se mostró a gusto con su ensalada.

_ Oigan, ¿saben?_ habló de pronto Esme, luego de que el mesero partiera después de entregarnos el jugo y unas bebidas.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó mi hermana.

_ No es por nada, pero hay que admitir que el joven ese no está nada de mal.

Supimos que se refería al mesero, y no dudamos en mirarle con disimulo.

_ Esme_ la miré con el ceño fruncido, pero sin dejar la sonrisa_ creí que estabas enamorada de mi tío.

_ Y lo estoy, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda admitir que hay otros hombres muy guapos.

_ ¿Hombre?, por favor, ese es un jovencito, no debe de tener ni veinte años.

_ Pues yo tengo recién veinticuatro, así que todavía estoy en edad de gustarle.

_ Bella_ ahora la reprendí en broma a ella_ ¿qué diría Edward si te escuchara?

_ Pues primero, ese imbécil no está aquí, y segundo, hace bastante tiempo que dejó de importarme lo que opina.

Rodeé los ojos. "Aquí venía de nuevo mi hermana con sus rencores sin sentido".

_ Pero, Bella_ ahora fue Esme la que le dirigió la palabra_ ¿tú amas a Edward?

_ Por supuesto que sí_ respondió, sin siquiera dudar_ pero se comporta como un imbécil.

_ Todos los hombres se comportan como imbéciles de vez en cuando_ agregó Victoria_ por ejemplo, ahora Charlie se la pasa todo el día preocupado de su hijo, y ya casi ni pasamos tiempo los dos juntitos.

_ Pero… _ mi hermana frunció el ceño_ si tú aún no has dado a luz, entonces cómo va a estar con su hijo sin estar contigo.

_ Bueno, obvio que está conmigo, pero no…, bueno, no cómo a mí me gustaría.

Y le entendimos. Charlie era al parecer de esos hombres que creía que una mujer embarazada era una mujer intocable, y por lo tanto no podía satisfacer sexualmente durante los meses de embarazo. La pobre de Victoria sufría por falta de sexo, y se mostró muy avergonzada por rebelarlo, pues ella era muy pudorosa en ese tipo de temas.

Sin embargo la comprendimos, y hasta la compadecimos. Esme era la más activa sexualmente de nosotras, así que de pronto la conversación tomó un rumbo sumamente inesperado. De forma que Annie no entendiera, nos adentramos en una plática sobre sexualidad y tácticas seductoras para volver locos a los hombres, una plática en la que yo y mi hermana no pudimos hacer mucho más que escuchar. Mi vida sexual era casi nula- de hecho, no tenía relaciones desde hace seis años, y sólo había estado cerca con Jasper hace unas semanas- así que decidí que era mejor no dar muchos consejos. Pero escuché con atención, y luego reí mucho porque mis amigas comenzaran a hablar sobre sus parejas. Victoria fue hablando de su tierno y exagerado Charlie, mientras que Esme compartía algunas cosas sobre el revoltoso de mi tío Carlisle. Por su parte Bella sólo rebelaba defectos de Edward, y hasta parecía que no le amaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero luego el tema del sexo fue reemplazado por el del amor. Y en ese momento comencé a comer con más dedicación, alejándome un poco de una conversación que no me apetecía en lo más mínimo.

…..

El sol aún no se escondía, y sus débiles rayos entraban a través de la ventana e iluminaban el cuarto en el que yo y Juan nos encontrábamos. Eran un poco más de las seis de la tarde, y ambos estábamos recostados en una cama, el uno al lado del otro, mirando fijamente el techo. Nos habíamos drogado hace unas horas, y algunos efectos todavía persistían en mi cuerpo.

Había sido como estar en un sueño, sin embargo ahora ese sueño había acabado. Ahora mi cabeza tenía muy claro cuál era la realidad, y a pesar de que no me gustaba para nada, no sentí deseos de continuar inhalando esa mierda. Yo ya estaba con demasiados problemas como para más encima volverme adicta. No, señor, yo no iba a ser tan estúpida.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente varias veces. Mi corazón saltaba contra mi pecho, y las extremidades de mi cuerpo todavía se sentían un tanto adormecidas.

_ ¿Sabes?_ dijo el hombre a mi lado_ no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.

Le miré, aunque no expresé nada en mi rostro. El comportamiento de este hombre me sorprendía día a día, e incluso ahora, después de meses juntos, todavía no le podía entender. Era un verdadero misterio.

_ Hay ocasiones en que uno se da cuenta que todo ha valido la pena.

Eso sí me hizo gracia, y solté una risita burlona. ¿Que la vida valía la pena? En eso yo no estaba muy de acuerdo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ volteó su cabeza hacia mí_ ¿no piensas lo mismo?

_ Sabes que no creo que algo valga la pena.

_ ¿Ni siquiera tu hija?

Sí, mi hija sí valía la pena. Pero ella ahora era algo demasiado lejano a mí. Me había visto apenas unas pocas veces, y seguramente ya me habría olvidado. Jamás se enteraría de que su verdadera madre la amaba, y yo era demasiado cobarde como para llevármela conmigo. Si bien había estado varias veces a punto de raptarla, no me había atrevido a hacerlo. Me parecía tan feliz con su familia, con su madre postiza, que me era imposible arruinar su mundo sólo para tenerla junto a mí.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí continuaba esperando el momento para llevármela, y no desistía de esa idea. Esa parte de mí era la misma que me incitaba a drogarme y a guardar en secreto los crímenes de Barrios.

_ La vida es una mierda_ dije, volviendo a observar el techo_ una puta mierda.

Ahora él soltó unas risitas.

_ Cualquiera diría que detestas mi compañía.

_ No es eso_ otra vez le miré. Me sonreía, aunque yo no lo hice_ no creo que valga la pena un mundo lleno de mentiras y de traiciones.

_ Sí, es cierto, el mundo está lleno de miserables mentirosos_ se acomodó para poder estar más cerca de mí_ pero nos tenemos a nosotros, y pronto todos sabrán lo injusta que ha sido la vida con nosotros.

Volteé mi cabeza y me quedé pensando unos segundos en sus palabras. El plan en un principio me había parecido emocionante, pero en los últimos días…, me había sido inevitable meditar sobre el crimen realizado hace dos semanas.

Niños…, niños inocentes habían sido asesinados…, y yo lo había sabido antes de que se realizara el crimen.

¿Por qué mierda no había hecho nada entonces?

Mis sentimientos se debatían entre la culpa y la satisfacción. Por una parte me alegraba saber que el plan estaba en marcha, y que todos pagarían por mi sufrimiento de todos estos años; pero por otra parte, me sentía culpable por haber roto aquel principio que siempre me había preocupado de mantener: no dañar a niños. Si bien yo no los había asesinado en persona, ser cómplice de aquello era incluso peor.

De improvisto, Juan volvió a tomar la palabra.

_ Te he visto muy pensativa en los últimos días_ se acercó tanto que pude sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro. Aún así, no le miré_ ¿piensas en tu hija?

_ No pienso en ella.

_ Entonces en Garrett, ¿no?

Y ahora sí le miré, pues era la primera vez que mencionaba a ese hombre. ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver Garrett en todo esto?_ quise saber.

_ Lo mismo me pregunto yo, querida, ¿cuál es tu papel dentro de toda esta historia? _ su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla_ sé que antes te había estado buscando, de hecho él impidió que raptaras a tu hija una vez… ¿confías en él?

_ No_ dije sin bacilar. Yo no confiaba en nadie que estuviera relacionado a esa maldita institución.

_ ¿Y lo amas?

Su pregunta fue tan repentina que demoré varios segundos pensando la respuesta a eso. Si mi corazón amaba o no a ese hombre era algo que yo todavía no tenía completamente resuelto.

…..

Reímos luego de que mi hermana se ruborizara como un tomate cuando el mesero atractivo le dijo que era muy linda, antes de que partiera a la cocina.

_ No es gracioso_ nos dijo, aunque sonreía_ por favor, dejen de reír, quizás qué va a pensar ese tipo.

_ ¿Y qué va a pensar?_ habló Victoria_ ¿no se supone que tú y Edward están enojados?_ la morena asintió con su cabeza_ entonces esta es una buena oportunidad para salir con otro hombre y sacarle celos.

_ ¿Ah?_ y mi hermana miró disimuladamente al chico.

_ Yo no creo que sea lo mejor_ opinó Esme_ no hay que olvidar que tienen un hijo.

_ Pues Edward no se acuerda muy seguido que lo tiene_ dijo mi hermana y de pronto dejó la vergüenza y lució decidida_ ¿creen que quiera salir conmigo?

_ No lo sabrás si no lo intentas_ le alentó Vicky_ anda, invítalo, ¿qué puedes perder?

Yo rodeé los ojos. No estaba a favor de ninguno, pues si bien mi hermana y su pareja decían amarse, varias cosas demostraban que era todo lo contrario. Mientras tanto mi hija comía y comía las papas sobrantes de Victoria y un poco de mi completo.

Bella respiró profundamente para darse ánimos, y se levantó del asiento para ir a invitar al muchacho. Pero cuando dio apenas unos cuantos pasos, dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse donde nosotras, con la cara roja como tomate.

No pudimos hacer más que reír ante su cobardía.

_ Ustedes tampoco lo harían_ dijo en su defensa, y luego tomó bebida para quitarse la vergüenza_ aunque me cueste admitirlo, igual amo a ese imbécil.

_ ¿Que lo amas?_ la miré con las cejas arqueadas_ no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería si no lo amaras.

_ Ya estaría de patitas en la calle, créeme.

_ Deberían arreglar sus problemas_ opinó de nuevo la comprensiva Esme_ lleguen a acuerdos.

_ No es fácil.

_ Nadie está diciendo que lo sea.

_ Es que en nuestro trabajo hay muy poco tiempo para la familia_ habló Victoria_ igual entiendo un poco a Edward, yo también tenía poco tiempo para Charlie, y lo veía sólo porque él es de la misma brigada que yo, de hecho, a mis padres no los veo hace años.

_ Pero lo importante es siempre tener claro lo que uno siente_ Esme miró más seria a Bella_ ¿estás completamente segura de que amas a Edward?

_ Pues… _ comenzó a dudar_ más o menos.

_ ¿Cómo?_ le fruncí el ceño_ ¿no se suponía que estabas segura?

_ Es que es difícil eso del amor, digo…, una a veces parece estar segura de amar, pero de repente en un segundo puede acabar e irse todo a la mierda.

_ Bella_ la reprendí, pues no me gustaba que usara ese tipo de palabras delante de mi hija. Pero por suerte Annie estaba demasiado entretenida comiendo de su plato.

_ ¿Y tú, Victoria?_ le preguntó Esme_ ¿amas a Charlie?

_ Por supuesto que sí_ contestó con una sonrisa_ lo quiero desde hace muchos años, hasta estuvimos a punto de casarnos una vez, y ahora estoy completamente segura de que lo amo…, no cualquiera me hace un crío y sale vivo para contarlo.

Eso era cierto. La Vicky era muy fiera, y Charlie contaba con un privilegio al estar con ella. Pero se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo había estado mucho tiempo soportando ser su amigo, cuando en realidad la amaba como algo más. "El que la sigue la consigue", parecía ser su lema.

Y de pronto Esme se volvió a mí.

_ ¿Y tú, Alice?

_ ¿Yo qué?_ pregunté casi a la defensiva.

_ ¿No estás enamorada?

Las demás me observaron con atención, ansiosas por la respuesta, y yo…, yo no supe qué diablos responder.

…..

_ No_ dije fríamente, a pesar de que mi corazón no estaba completamente seguro_ no lo amo, ni a él ni a ningún otro hombre.

_ ¿Estás segura?

Le miré a los ojos, y casi detesté la forma en que me miraba. En su rostro muchas veces me parecía que se burlaba, de mí, y de mi estupidez por haberle acompañado. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, y a pesar de que sus razones para tenerme a su lado todavía no me quedaban muy claras, algo en mi interior me decía que podía confiar en él.

_ Hace tiempo que dejó de ser importante para mí_ dije, luego de unos segundos_ desde que prefirió seguir las reglas antes de ayudarme.

_Claro…, otro traidor más en tu vida, ¿no?_ sonrió, mientras su mano aprovechó de tocar mi mejilla, bajando levemente hacia mi cuello. Ambos estábamos sólo en ropa interior, primero por el calor, y segundo porque la droga nos había hecho desnudarnos un poco. Dibujó círculos en mi cuello con sus dedos, y después continuó hablando_ ¿nunca te has preguntado qué es el amor, querida?

Alcé una ceja. No era muy habitual que un criminal como él hablara de este tipo de cosas.

_ Pues no, la verdad_ respondí, un tanto indiferente. El amor era casi inexistente en mi vida, así que mi cabeza prefería no mortificarse pensando en eso.

_ Pues yo sí_ dijo, y lo hizo con un tono de voz calmado, casi de filósofo_ y bastante… Todo el mundo que nos rodea está repleto de palabras y mentiras sobre el amor…, amor de madre…, amor de hermanos…, amor de pareja_ esto último le hizo soltar una risita_ incluso se habla del "amor verdadero", o del "amor a primera vista"… ¿te das cuenta de las estupideces con que nos crían? Desde pequeños crecemos con la idea de que debemos amar a nuestro prójimo, amarnos a nosotros mismos, o encontrar al amor de nuestras vidas… ¿pero alguna vez nos han dicho lo que significan realmente todas esas palabras?

_ ¿Y qué significan?_ dije, para que no pensara que no me importaba lo que decía.

_ Pues son blasfemias, mentiras…, el amor debe de sufrir con cada blasfemia que se dice en su contra… ¿Cuántas personas le prometen amor a su esposa y después le engañan con otra persona? ¿Cuántos hermanos dicen amarse, pero no son capaces de ayudarse sin recibir nada a cambio?... el amor es una mentira, no existe, al menos no como las personas creen que existe, y por eso jamás lo van a encontrar… mujeres buscando años y años a su amor verdadero, pero resulta que nunca lo van a encontrar, porque sólo encontraran a un mentiroso igual de mentiroso que ella.

_ ¿Nunca has estado enamorado?

_ Uno no se enamora, Kate, esa es una mentira que se hace uno mismo_ su mano subió otra vez a mi mejilla_ ¿acaso tienen que ver las cosquillitas en el estómago, o la sonrisa en tu rostro con el amor? ¿Acaso tener relaciones sexuales con una persona asegura que sea amor lo que se siente? Yo mismo puedo sentirme ansioso, incluso feliz o nervioso al abusar sexualmente de mujeres o niños, y no los amo en lo más mínimo.

_ Entonces nunca has estado enamorado_ dije, ya que no me había respondido explícitamente.

_ No, pero sí sé lo que es el amor… ¿quieres que te lo diga?

Alcé la ceja, y asentí. Este hombre tenía un punto de vista bastante peculiar del mundo, y me interesaba bastante saber su opinión sobre este tema. Tal vez lograba convencerme sobre su postura en cuanto al amor, al fin y al cabo yo tampoco me encontraba muy segura sobre lo que era ese sentimiento que muchos anhelaban sentir alguna vez.

…..

_ ¿Yo?_ solté una risa exagerada_ ¿y por qué voy a estar enamorada?

_ Oh, vamos_ dijo mi hermana_ hace poco estabas pololeando con Max, ¿no?

_ Oye, sí_ ahora Victoria se interesó _ ¿por qué terminaste con él?

_ ¿Con qué se supone que te mintió?

_ ¿Te fue infiel?

Pero me sentí incapaz de responder a cualquiera de sus preguntas, pues mi cabeza de pronto tuvo ganas de estallar. Mi corazón se había acelerado, y mi estómago se había apretado por la incomodidad. No era que el asunto de Maximiliano me incomodara, sino todo el tema principal de la conversación. No me apetecía ser parte de una plática que me recordara lo estúpida que había sido al enamorarme de un hombre como Jasper.

Así que, para escapar de la situación, me levanté del asiento y les dije que deseaba ir al baño.

_ Está bien_ dijo Bella_ si te molesta, no te preguntamos más sobre Max.

_ No, en serio_ les dije_ necesito ir al baño.

Y me fui hacia la parte trasera del local donde se encontraba el tocador de damas. Si bien no tenía ganas de hacer pipi, mi cara moría por sentir un poco de agua fresca. De pronto me sentía un poco asfixiada, y hasta sentía mis piernas débiles por la incomodidad. Y es que…, pensar en Jasper como el hombre que me había prometido amor y que…, que luego se había burlado de mí una y mil veces…, sólo me daban ganas de llorar.

Y no pude evitar preguntarme, así como me lo había preguntado en estas dos semanas, si lo que mi corazón sentía por ese hombre era amor o no. Ciertamente no habíamos compartido mucho tiempo, pues en la pandilla de Mclagen sólo habíamos estado dos meses, y luego de seis años sin vernos…, sinceramente, me parecía que, tal como él mismo me lo había dicho, yo estaba más enamorada de una idea que de una persona real, y eso…, eso me partía el corazón. Seis años enamorada…, seis años soñando con volver a ver a mi amado…, para después, en un segundo, comprender que ese amor no existía, y no existía porque aquél hombre era un desconocido. Jasper era un completo extraño para mí, y uno no puede amar lo que no conoce.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir siendo una niñita ingenua?"- me cuestioné al llegar al baño, luego de cerrar la puerta. Por lo visto no había nadie ocupando el lugar.

Sin embargo, de improvisto unas manos me tomaron por la espalda, y una de ellas se posó sobre mi boca para impedir que gritara. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso era un ladrón?

_ No grites_ dijo la voz grave de un hombre_ no quiero armar un escándalo.

Y permanecí callada, con mi corazón saltando, y el temor de que este desconocido quisiera hacerme daño.

…..

_ El amor_ prosiguió Juan, acariciando mi mejilla_ no es perdurable…, es como la felicidad, se puede encontrar sólo en ciertos momentos de la vida, y nunca perdura mucho… ¿y por qué, pensarás tú?..., pues porque el ser humano es demasiado egoísta y ególatra como para amar, no soporta compartir demasiado, no soporta ser menos que el otro…, siempre, incluso en el gesto más bondadoso de todos, existe el interés propio…, eso del "amor incondicional" no existe, son sólo cuentos para jóvenes ingenuos que se dejan engañar… El amor, querida Kate, es simplemente… no juzgar…, aceptar al otro tal y como es, sin reprochar nada, sin negar nada, sin enjuiciar ningún acto…, y dime, ¿cuándo el ser humano no está juzgando?, casi nunca…, si ni siquiera se acepta a sí mismo, ¿cómo va a aceptar a los demás?..., la rubia quiere ser morena…, la morena quiere ser rubia…, la gordita quiere bajar de peso…, incluso los vellos corporales son algo repudiable en las mujeres, los retiran como si fueran basura… ¿puedes creerlo?, algo tan natural como los pelos de las axilas, o de las piernas, son cosas abominables para las mujeres… ¿entiendes?, no hay amor propio, ya no hay amor por el simple hecho de ser humanos, y si uno no ama ser humano, entonces no ama nada.

Hizo una pausa, como esperando a que yo hablara. Pero yo no sentía que debía realmente intervenir. Claro que le entendía su punto de vista, y tal vez hasta lo compartía.

Al ver que mi boca no se abría para hablar, continuó con su charla.

_ Claro que también hay excepciones_ dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa, ni dejar de acariciar mi mejilla_ he conocido gente que vive apartada, en la naturaleza, desnudos, conviviendo con la madre Tierra… ¿y qué ocurre con ellos? Son considerados _bichos raros_ por los demás, son menospreciados, y juzgados de mala manera… ¿Por qué el afán del hombre por juzgar? Eso simplemente no lo entiendo.

_ ¿No estás juzgando acaso tú ahora?

Soltó una risita.

_ ¿Ves?_ dijo, casi divertido_ no entiendo esta manía nuestra por mostrarnos insatisfechos por todo lo que nos rodea.

_ ¿Tú estás insatisfecho?

_ Ahora no_ y me sonrió de otra forma, como con…, cariño_ ahora, querida Kate, ambos estamos sintiendo amor.

_ ¿Ah?_ pregunté con una ceja alzada.

_ Eso_ sus dedos fueron hacia mis labios, y no evité que los tocara_ ahora estamos sólo los dos, no nos importa el resto, ni lo que digan, ni lo que suceda con ellos…; ahora sentimos la presencia del otro, pero no esa presencia superficial que significa estar físicamente al lado de uno, sino esa presencia espiritual…, te siento conmigo, Kate_ y su otra mano tomó la mía_ desde que dejaste a la PDI, siento que te refugias en mí, y no me molesta en lo más mínimo, puedes confiar en mí, eso lo sabes… Yo te acepto tal como eres, ahora, no me importa que tengas una hija, o que creas amar a otro, o que no tengas ninguna identidad…, y a ti no te molesta que yo sea un criminal, que haya asesinado niños, o que piense asesinar mucha gente en los próximos días…, lo único que nos importa es respirar y estar al lado del otro, y eso, querida mía, es amor…, vivir el momento sin pensar ni en el pasado ni en el futuro.

…..

_ A ver, a ver_ detuve al desconocido_ explícate mejor, que no estoy entendiendo nada.

El hombre que me había sorprendido en el baño había resultado ser inofensivo, o al menos eso había asegurado, y cuando trató de explicar sus intensiones, lo hizo tan rápido y enredado que no pude comprender bien.

Era un sujeto bastante extraño, y muy misterioso. Vestía un polerón negro, y llevaba puesto el gorro de éste. Además, su pantalón estaba gastado, y sus zapatillas parecían a punto de romperse en cualquier momento. No inspiraba mucha confianza en realidad, pero yo no podía salir corriendo, pues el tipo ya había asegurado que no me dejaría partir hasta que le escuchara, y su cuerpo lucía bastante más fuerte que el mío como para que yo pensara en la posibilidad de forcejear con él. Así que le hice caso, y decidí escuchar con atención.

_ Mira_ comenzó la explicación de nuevo, con más calma. Debido al gorro no se le podía ver bien el rostro, ya que la luz del baño era un poco baja_ no sé muy bien quién eres, sólo que Cullen es tu padre…

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

_ ¡No me interrumpas!_ saltó, y decidí dejar las dudas para el final. Por su voz, parecía tener prisa y muy poca paciencia_ no estoy aquí porque quiero, sino porque no tengo otra alternativa… Tú conoces a Kate Sáez, ¿cierto?

Su pregunta me sorprendió, y no respondí de inmediato. Nadie nunca me había hablado de ella, y me sorprendió el hecho de que otra persona supiera de mi amiga.

_ La conoces_ continuó él_ te he visto reuniéndote con ella, y también ayudándola con su hija…

_ Espera, espera_ no me resistí a interrumpir_ ¿quién se supone que eres? ¿Cómo sabes de Kate y de su hija…?

_ Porque la conozco_ respondió antes de que yo terminara de hablar_ la conozco, y por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Y supe quién era este sujeto. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Es decir, su apariencia desaliñada…, el misterio que le rodeaba…, la poca empatía con el resto…, y conocía a Kate…, eso sólo podía significar que él…

_ Eres un infiltrado_ dije, y sonreí por la inesperada situación. Me parecía increíble que este fuera el tercer infiltrado que yo conocía.

_ No lo digas de nuevo_ sonó más a una amenaza que a un pedido_ y no estoy aquí para hablar de mí, sino de Kate.

_ ¿Es tu amiga?

_ Sólo diré que la conozco.

Suspiré con resignación. Yo sabía que este infiltrado no diría nada más, pues ellos no confiaban ni en su propia sombra. Así que decidí sólo escuchar.

_ Sé que Kate te tiene cariño_ prosiguió hablando_ aunque no lo comprendo, ella solía ser una mujer muy fría y enfocada siempre en su trabajo…, pero desde que tuvo a su hija que…, su vida se ha complicado, y ahora…, ahora ella necesita ayuda para no cometer actos de los que después se va a arrepentir.

_ ¿De qué actos estás hablando?

Y cuando el sujeto extraño me rebeló el real paradero de mi amiga, con quién estaba, y más encima qué planeaba hacer…, me quedé helada, sin saber qué hacer, y sin poder creer en lo que se había convertido la mujer que antes había estado compartiendo junto a mí.

Ahora… ¿cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir? El hombre me pedía ayuda para hacer entender a Kate del error que estaba cometiendo, y yo no dudé en asegurarle que haría hasta lo imposible para que mi amiga dejara esa vida que pronto podría llevarla a la perdición.

Pero Alice no podía siquiera imaginar lo hundida que se encontraba Kate en el asunto. Juan acababa de hablarle del amor, y realmente la infiltrada supo que el criminal tenía razón. Ambos se aceptaban, se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, y eso lo había podido sentir con muy pocas personas en su vida, tal vez ni siquiera con Alice se había sentido de esa forma, tan…, especial, tan segura, tan comprendida. Juan no le pedía explicaciones de nada, sólo le pedía compañía y lealtad. El criminal era mil veces mejor que ese comisario que había estado a punto de arruinar su vida.

Barrios supo que Kate le había entendido, a través de esos ojos que le observaban con cariño, con agradecimiento, y decidió hablar de nuevo.

_ ¿Ves?_ dijo, sonriente_ esto es el amor…, y por estos momentos, vale la pena vivir…, no importa nada más.

La rubia sintió que su corazón se aceleró más de pronto, y aprovechando que su cuerpo ya volvía a la normalidad, alzó su cabeza un poco y se acercó con lentitud a Barrios.

_ No tienes que temer si estás a mi lado_ fueron las últimas palabras de Juan, antes de que sus labios estrecharan los de ella.

Y se besaron por primera vez, pero con la sensación de haberlo hecho durante toda una vida.

**Hola, mi querida Tina. Le verdad es que cada vez me gustan más tus comentarios. Me llamo Claudia, aunque puedes decirme Clau, que es como me llaman mis amigas, y soy una virgo, a mucha honra. Virginal hasta la muerte…jajajajajaja, creo que no podría sentirme más feliz de haber nacido en septiembre. Me encanta que comentemos estas cosas, y que a pesar de la distancia, tengamos cosas en común.**

**Por otra parte, hace un tiempo te envié una solicitud de amistad en facebock, y no se si ya la viste o no. Para que revises. Recuerda que soy chilena.**

**En cuanto a la historia, me agrada que leas tan bien los capítulos, a ti de verdad que no se te va ningún detalle. Puede que tengas bastante razón en cuanto a Jasper, aunque…, no sé, tal vez de verdad no quiera a Alice… pero descuida, luego se volverán a encontrar, y nuestra querida protagonista puede que ya no esté tan enamorada como antes… además, el problema de Kate se hace cada vez más notorio, y pronto Alice tendrá que intervenir. ¿cómo le irá? ¿se encontrará con Barrio? ¿Emmett y Carlos podrán resolver el caso y atrapar al villano? No te pierdas los siguientes capítulos, y por favor, no dejes de comentar y de compartir conmigo esas muy graciosas experiencias que tienes. Muchos besitos, amiga, y te deseo el mejor día del mundo!**


	22. SEGUNDO ATAQUE

Hola, chicas. Bueno, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, y quiero dedicarlo a JazzHaleCullen, que ha vuelto a comentarme, y me ha alegrado mucho, y por supuesto a mi querida Tina, a quien también le dedico unas palabras al final. Mil gracias a las dos, y también a todas las que leen.

Pero las actualizaciones ahora serán sólo una vez a la semana, porque podré escribir sólo en los fines de semana, por la gran cantidad de deberes escolares que debo hacer. espero que lo comprendan, y que no dejen de leer.

**SEGUNDO ATAQUE**

Imposible, así estaba resultando la búsqueda del paradero de Barrios. Y lo peor de la investigación era que no habían logrado descubrir mucho. El criminal había actuado muy precavidamente en la escena del crimen, y no había dejado nada que le delatara, sólo las víctimas cubiertas de sangre. Y toda esta incertidumbre a Cullen comenzaba a impacientarlo, en especial porque compartía el trabajo día a día con un comisario que lo único que hacía era repetir una y otra vez que pronto atraparían al psicópata.

Sin embargo, estaban muy lejos de atraparlo. Las brigadas habían investigado a todas las familias implicadas en el múltiple asesinato, y no habían encontrado nada que les ayudara a hallar a Barrios. Al parecer éste sólo había escogido a sus víctimas por los nombres, por nada más.

Y más encima, como si eso no fuera suficiente, el grupo encargado de averiguar sobre la identidad de Juan Barrios tampoco tenía muchos avances. Ginny, Luna, Isaac y Harry habían investigado por tres semanas todos los datos del criminal, pero los resultado eran insatisfactorios. Barrios parecía no tener un pasado, pues sus datos encontrados más antiguos correspondían a su ingreso a la universidad para estudiar medicina, hace alrededor de quince años… ¿y antes que eso? Ni siquiera se sabía con certeza qué edad tenía el hombre, pues a pesar de que su carnet indicaba los cuarenta y siete años, no había pruebas en el registro civil que lo respaldara. El sujeto parecía no pertenecer al sistema.

Pero además había algo más que tenía de mal humor a Cullen, y era el hecho de que Ronald ya no podía trabajar con ellos. Cáceres le había prohibido acercarse a la comisaría, al no pertenecer al cuerpo policial, y Emmett no había tenido más opción que dejar de ayudarlo, y le daba mucha pena esto, pues en este tiempo le había tomado mucho cariño al pelirrojo. Es decir, aparte de no contar con su querida Victoria, Ron tampoco le podía ayudar con el caso.

"Voy a quedar rodeado de ineptos"- pensaba con rabia. Si bien Ginny y Eleazar habían demostrado tener algo de habilidad con el trabajo, el resto de la brigada de Zúñiga no le había parecido nada eficiente, sino todo lo contrario.

La única esperanza que le quedaba a Cullen era su infiltrado, pero éste todavía no encontraba el paradero de la infiltrada de Zúñiga.

Ahora, la brigada de Emmett se hallaba en la comisaría, revisando las confesiones de los familiares de las víctimas, con la esperanza de que hubiera algo que no habían podido notar antes.

Harry y Charlie leían una y otra vez las declaraciones, mientras que Emmett observaba a través de la ventana, con sus brazos entrelazados, y sin mirar nada en particular. Su mente pensaba en la mujer que le esperaba en casa, aquella rubia que ahora le entendía más que nunca. Rosalie tenía todo el conocimiento del caso, y eso a Cullen le alegraba más de lo que habría imaginado. Le gustaba llegar a casa y compartir su día laborar, sin ocultar nada, con la mujer que amaba. Y le gustaba aún más el que Rosalie tratara de ayudarle, proponiendo cosas o pensando en formas de dar con el criminal. Le causaba mucha gracia, y satisfacción, ver cómo su mujer se empeñaba por encajar en su mundo.

Luna también se encontraba en la sala, la única de la brigada de Zúñiga, y de pronto dejó de leer unos antecedentes de Barrios y se acercó a la mesa donde trabajaban los dos detectives.

_ Hola_ saludó, sonriente, mientras tomaba asiento. Harry y Charlie se miraron, ambos sin saber por qué la rubia quería hablarles.

La verdad es que en estas semanas de trabajo unido de las brigadas, lo que menos habían hecho era unirse. Cada una trabajaba por su cuenta, y Zúñiga se encargaba constantemente de dejarle en claro a los "hombres de Emmett" que ellos no eran más que ayudantes. Por lo mismo, el ambiente en la comisaría no era precisamente agradable.

La rubia dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa y les miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ Hoy es un día especial_ dijo, llamando la atención de Emmett, quien dejó de pensar en su amada y les miró_ estamos a cuatro de febrero, y según mis cálculos…

Charlie volvió a mirar sus papeles, y Harry sólo fingió escuchar. Ambos habían notado en este tiempo lo supersticiosa que era Luna, y lo mucho que ella creía en el horóscopo y cosas por el estilo, pero no le daban crédito en lo más mínimo. La chica continuó hablando, sobre las estrellas y sobre unas coincidencias extrañas, pero nadie le puso realmente atención.

_ Y… _ dijo Luna, luego de dar un sinfín de argumentos_ sé que hoy sucederá algo importante.

Ambos detectives le pusieron atención.

_ ¿Cómo qué?_ preguntó Charlie.

_ Bueno, no lo sé, esas cosas nunca se saben, pero sí que sucederá algo importante.

_ Por favor, Luna_ esta vez habló Emmett, aprovechando la ausencia de su rival para aclarar unos puntos con la rubia_ estos es una institución policial, no un emporio donde se lee el tarot, ¿sí?, aquí no nos sirven de nada las adivinaciones o las suposiciones.

_ Sólo estoy aportando información.

_ ¿Y qué información se supone que es esa?_ continuó antipático Emmett.

_ Pues que todos esos antecedentes que acabo de contarles…, también sucedieron en Noche Buena…, el día en que mataron a los niños.

Y los tres le miraron en silencio por unos momentos. ¿Acaso ese presentimiento podía tener alguna relación con la realidad? ¿Acaso de verdad Luna tenía razón con sus supuestas coincidencias?

Pero Emmett después cayó en la cuenta de que era ridículo considerar la información de Luna, y volvió a la ventana, ignorándola. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar como para preocuparse por las tonteras de la detective.

Por suerte, al menos para Charlie y Harry, que no deseaban seguir escuchando a la rubia, la puerta del lugar se abrió y por ella entraron Ginny y Isaac, que habían estado investigando más sobre la identidad de Barrios.

_ Socio_ Emmett fue a saludar a su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo_ ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

_ Pues habría preferido un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero… _ se encogió de hombros_ supongo que no estuvo tan mal.

En realidad Isaac no había estado de vacaciones, sino todo lo contrario. Aprovechando sus contactos en los barrios bajos, y con personas de muy mala reputación, Isaac había pasado el fin de semana completo hablando con dichos contactos para saber si alguno de ellos tenía o no relación con el criminal que buscaban.

Sin embargo, el fin de semana de trabajo había sido en vano, pues ninguno de sus contactos parecía conocer a Barrios. Y cuando se lo dio a conocer a su jefe, éste sintió la misma impotencia de todos los días al no encontrar nada.

_ ¡Por la mierda!_ exclamó, alterando un poco el ambiente.

_ Por favor, jefe, cálmese_ dijo Charlie_ ya pronto…

_ No me digas que atraparemos a Barrios cuando menos lo esperemos_ le interrumpió el comisario, molesto_ porque ya suficiente tengo con escuchar al imbécil de Carlos.

_ En realidad él tiene razón_ defendió Luna a su jefe.

Pero Ginny, para evitar una posible discusión, decidió dar a conocer sus avances.

_ Yo tengo algo_ dijo, y los demás le miraron con atención. La pelirroja tomó asiento y se preparó para hablar_ he entrevistado a cada uno de los doctores que trabajaron con él en el hospital antes de que le arrestaran.

_ ¿Y?_ le urgió Emmett.

_ Y…

_ Espera_ le interrumpió Luna_ yo creo que deberíamos esperar a mi jefe antes de hablar, ¿no?

_ Eso da lo mismo ahora_ Cullen volvió a enfocarse en la pelirroja_ continúa por favor, Ginny.

La pelirroja suspiró, y luego retiró un papel del bolsito que traía.

_ Casi nadie sabía nada sobre Barrios…, era un hombre reservado, de hecho a ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo les invitó alguna vez a su casa…, tampoco iba a las reuniones que se celebraban, sólo las laborales…, y aquí_ señaló el papel_ tengo escrito los nombres de dos enfermeras que aseguraron haber sido abusadas por él, y que además dijeron saber un poco de la vida de Barrios.

_ ¿Qué?_ Emmett no lo podía saber.

_ Espera_ dijo Charlie_ ¿por qué vienen a decirlo justo ahora? ¿Por qué no lo denunciaron antes?..., además, ¿no se supone que Barrios es pedófilo? ¿Desde cuándo se interesa por las mujeres?

Y Ginny se preguntaba lo mismo. Hace varios meses se había abierto una investigación contra el mismo sujeto, y también se había interrogado a los miembros de dicho hospital; sin embargo, las enfermeras jamás habían insinuado nada.

_ Puede que se estén aprovechando_ dijo Harry, tratando de evitar la mirada de Ginny, pues ésta le ponía muy nervioso_ digo, como ahora la prensa está tan interesada en el caso…

_ De todas formas, no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad_ continuó la pelirroja_ sea o no verdad lo que dicen, podemos revisarlas para saber si han sido ultrajadas.

_ ¿No te dijeron qué clase de información guardaban?

_ No_ le respondió al comisario_ estaban ocupadas, y querían hacerlo delante de usted.

_ ¿De mí?_ se extrañó Emmett_ ¿por qué?

_ Dijeron que usted las hacía sentir seguras…, tienen miedo de que Barrios las encuentre antes.

_ Pero no las está buscando, ¿cierto?

_ No me dijeron nada al respecto…, pero creo que es sólo paranoia, como él había abusado de ellas anteriormente.

_ Entonces no hay nada más qué decir_ y Cullen se dirigió a todos_ hoy en la tarde tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer… Tú, Ginny, me acompañarás con las enfermeras…

La pelirroja se sorprendió- generalmente el comisario prefería la compañía de los miembros de su brigada- pero asintió sin dudarlo. A pesar de que era parte del equipo de Zúñiga, respetaba mucho al comisario Cullen, pues sabía que éste era muy eficiente en su trabajo, y en cierto modo también le admiraba.

_ Y ustedes… _ continuó Emmett_ Charlie, Harry, sigan revisando lo que revisaban, tenemos que estar muy seguros de que esas declaraciones no nos sirven, y tú, Luna…

_ ¿Dando órdenes, Cullen?

Todos se voltearon y observaron a Carlos, quien acababa de entrar sin que nadie lo notara. Llevaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y cargaba una hoja en su mano.

Emmett alzó una ceja, demostrando el disgusto que le provocaba la presencia del hombre, y luego habló:

_ Sólo hago el trabajo que tú no haces.

Carlos soltó una risita, y luego posó la hoja sobre la mesa.

_ Pues, para que sepas_ dijo, con ese aire de autosuficiencia que siempre llevaba_ he estado trabajando toda la mañana…, y yo que tú, tendría más cuidado al dar órdenes, ¿o quieres que te recuerde el lugar que tienes es el caso?_ Emmett no se dejó provocar, y Carlos aprovechó el repentino silencio para dar una noticia_ como les dije, he estado trabajando, y…, adivinen qué descubrí.

_ Hoy sucederá algo malo_ adivinó Luna.

_ Guau, Luna, no creí que acertaras tan luego.

El resto frunció el ceño, sin entender.

_ ¿Podrías explicarte?_ le exigió Cullen.

_ Claro que sí…_ con el dedo índice de su mano señaló la hoja_ en este papel tengo un mensaje que nos envió el mismo Barrios hace dos horas.

_ ¡Qué!_ se sorprendió Emmett, y el resto también lució impresionado_ ¿cómo que nos envió un mensaje?

_ Dejó una carta en la comisaría, y la secretaria me la entregó.

_ ¿Cómo puede ser que ese maldito venga a la comisaría y deje una carta sin que nadie se dé cuenta?_ preguntó Ginny.

_ Tal vez no era él_ propuso Harry_ quizás usó un señuelo, alguien que entregara la carta en vez de él.

_ Pues eso lo descubriremos luego en las cámaras de seguridad_ Emmett miró de nuevo a Zúñiga_ ¿qué dice el mensaje?

_ Que atacará hoy.

_ ¡Qué!_ ahora fueron varios los que exclamaron.

_ Sí, nos avisa que atacará en la misma hora y en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada… _ soltó una risita_ parece que a nuestro amiguito le gusta jugar.

Y Emmett no lo pudo creer. ¿Por qué Barrios insistía en delatarse? Tenía a dos prestigiosos comisarios pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos…, se esforzaba en eliminar cualquier cosa que le delatara en la escena del crimen… ¿y ahora les advertía del próximo crimen? ¿Acaso quería que le detuvieran?

Pero lo que Cullen le tenía más indignado aún era la actitud y la tranquilidad que el comisario al mando demostraba.

_ ¿Y tú vienes aquí como si no pasara nada?_ le reclamó a Carlos.

_ Descuida, Cullen, no te alteres, ya lo vamos a atrapar…

_ Di eso una vez más, y te juro que te golpeo_ le amenazó, ya cansado de la despreocupación de su rival_ ahora tenemos que trabajar.

_ Es verdad_ concordó Ginny con él_ no hay tiempo que perder.

Y luego de que Zúñiga se tornara más serio, comenzaron a movilizarse, bajo sus órdenes, mientras que Cullen hacía la llamada correspondiente para avisarle a su mujer de lo ocurrido. No la quería tener mal informada, y deseaba en cierto modo tranquilizar la inmensa angustia que sentía; angustia provocada por el temor de que las doce de la noche llegaran, pues tenían apenas unas horas para descubrir quiénes serían las próximas víctimas de Barrios, y además detener sus futuros asesinatos; y lo peor de todo: no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo iban lograrlo.

….

Las palabras del infiltrado sonaban dentro de mi cabeza, como si él estuviese a mi lado pronunciándolas. Todavía me costaba creerlas, a pesar de que yo había tenido más de una semana para reflexionar al respecto.

¿Que Kate estaba con Barrios por su propia cuenta? Eso me parecía una estupidez. Es decir, puede que ella sí estuviera con el delincuente, al fin y al cabo era una infiltrada, y se relacionaba constantemente con ese tipo de personas. Pero… ¿por su propia cuenta? Ella me había dicho que ya no seguía las órdenes de su jefe, pero… ¿para estar junto a un criminal?

Sin embargo, a pesar de que me resultaba inaudito, yo tampoco podía ignorar ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo nuestro último encuentro en el salón de té. En ese momento, ella había estado muy fría, muy indiferente, y su apariencia me había dado muy poca confianza. ¿Era por culpa de Barrios que ella me había visitado así? ¿Y por él había querido pedirme ayuda para llevarse a su hija?

Eran tantas las dudas, y yo sólo quería resolverlas de la única forma que se me ocurría: hablando con ella. Pero ya no me servía la estrategia de visitar a Maximiliano para entrar a Inteligencia y ver su paradero, pues él ya no era mi pareja, y la verdad es que yo tampoco deseaba verlo. Además, si realmente mi amiga ya no servía las órdenes de la policía, algo me decía que no tenía informada a Inteligencia sobre sus movimientos.

Así que, luego de pensar y pensar, decidí ir al único lugar donde se me ocurría que podía encontrarla: la casa de Iris.

Como eran vacaciones, tanto Iris como mi pequeña ya no iban al jardín, así que se veían en las tardes en el parque o en algunas de sus casas. Pero en las últimas dos semanas Iris y su familia había ido de vacaciones al sur, por lo que no la había podido ver.

Por eso ahora yo caminaba a su casa, para ver si la pequeña había regresado de vacaciones, y si estaba, poder preguntarle sobre la infiltrada que en realidad era su madre biológica.

Esta vez no viajé en colectivo, sino en el auto de mi padre, y procuré andar con cuidado para no causar ningún tipo de accidente. La verdad es que esto de manejar me ponía muy nerviosa. Pero yo necesitaba estar sola, pensar, y por lo mismo me había encontrado bastante apartada de mi familia en los últimos días, incluso Annie me había notado extraña. Sin embargo, nadie siquiera sospechaba sobre la razón de mi preocupación.

Pero por suerte, todos los demás en casa se encontraban contentos. Mamá y papá no habían peleado, al contrario, se veían más alegres que nunca; Bella y Edward al menos habían dejado de hacer y deshacer las maletas como antes; Eduardito trataba de enseñarle un poco de matemáticas a mi hija; Patricio continuaba jugando al superhéroe con Tsunami- ya tenía harta a la vecina_; el tío Carlisle pasaba poco tiempo en casa, por el caso que llevaba, pero cuando estaba una inmensa sonrisa demostraba lo bien que iba su relación con Esme; y nadie parecía tener problemas conmigo, ni siquiera papá. Éste varias veces había estado a punto de hablar conmigo sobre Jasper, o eso me parecía a mí, pero al final siempre se arrepentía, y yo lo agradecía, pues ese hombre ya no era parte de mi vida, y mi amiga era ahora mil veces más importante que él.

Llegué a la casa correspondiente, y me alivié bastante al encontrar la luz de la sala de estar encendida. Eso significaba que había alguien dentro.

Estacioné el auto, con bastante dificultad a decir verdad, pero luego de hacerlo bajé del vehículo y me acerqué a la casa, con mi respiración de pronto agitada. Estaba nerviosa, pero no por las personas que me recibirían- ellas siempre me habían tratado bien- sino por lo que podría descubrir de Kate.

"No saques conclusiones tan luego"- me recordé. No era bueno que me desanimara tan pronto, al fin y al cabo aún estaba la posibilidad de que el desconocido infiltrado no tuviera la razón. Además, tampoco era muy probable que la pequeña se hubiera contactado con mi amiga en este tiempo, al fin y al cabo Kate no se había atrevido a acercarse a ella sin mí.

Pero de todas formas valía la pena hacer el intento.

Tomé con firmeza el bolsito que llevaba, y cuando llegué frente a la puerta, golpeé tres veces, con algo de impaciencia.

Por suerte, abrieron casi al instante.

_ Alice_ era Tanya, la madre adoptiva de Iris_ que gusto tenerte aquí_ besó mi mejilla, y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar. Su sonrisa hizo que me sintiera un poco mal, al no poder sonreírle con la misma sinceridad.

_ Para mí también es un gusto_ entré y ella cerró la puerta. De inmediato, mis ojos buscaron a la pequeña y la encontraron tomando té en la mesa_ ¿cómo estás, Iris?

_ Tía_ saltó de su silla y corrió a saludarme. No dudé en besarle con fuerza la mejilla.

_ ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?_ pregunté.

_ Bien_ dijo ella, con una voz muy aguda, aunque no por eso menos encantadora_ ¿quiede comé con nochotros?

_ Sí_ se mostró de acuerdo Tanya, acercándose a su hija_ ¿no te apetece un rico queque de naranja?

_ En realidad ya comí_ era mentira, pero yo no había venido a pechar comida_ gracias, de verdad.

_ Bueno_ Tanya se resignó_ ¿entonces a qué se debe tu visita? Toma asiento, por favor.

Me señaló el sillón, y luego las tres nos sentamos, aunque Iris lo hizo tomando su leche con chocolate. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, y la mayoría de las personas se hallaban tomando once o cenando.

_ Pero díganme, ¿cómo han estado las vacaciones?_ pregunté, para no ser tan descortés.

_ Muy bien, ha sido muy relajante, y mi princesa pudo estar un tiempo con su padre.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ miré a Iris, y ésta sonrió con mucha alegría.

_ Chi, mi papi etaba allí.

En una de mis tantas conversaciones con Tanya, ella me había confiado que la pequeña no sabía aún sobre su adopción, ya que esperaban que fuera unos años más grande para rebelarle la verdad.

_ ¿Y no tuvieron problemas?_ esta vez me dirigí a Tanya, y ella comprendió a lo que me refería. Ellos eran divorciados, de hecho él la había abandonado hace muchos años, y de seguro no era nada fácil verse de nuevo. Pero su hija los obligaba a soportarse al menos una vez al mes.

_ No, Héctor se porta como un caballero cuando está con su hija_ sonó sincera, y hasta feliz de aquello_ además, ahora está saliendo con otra mujer, y ha tratado muy bien a Iris.

Eso me sorprendió, pues antes nunca la había mencionado. Sin embargo, su tono de voz, y su expresión en el rostro, me indicaron que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, parecía aliviarle la aparición de una reemplazante de su antiguo lugar.

Y conversamos unos minutos más sobre su familia, el viaje donde su ex esposo, y lo mucho que su hija deseaba ver a mi bebita. Pero de pronto quedamos en silencio, y decidí que era momento de sacar mi razón de visita a flote.

_ Bueno, Tanya_ dije, cuando Iris ya había acabado de tomar toda su leche, y un par de trozos de queque. Ambas me miraron con atención_ en realidad vine por algo en particular.

_ Pues dilo, no hay problema.

Suspiré, aunque sin saber por qué. Luego, hablé:

_ Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar a solas con tu hija.

En un principio, se mostró sorprendida, y me pidió que le explicara la razón de tal pedido, pero al ver que yo no le iba a contar, y confiando en que no se trataba de nada malo, me dejó hacerlo y me llevé a Iris al segundo piso para hablar en su cuarto.

_ ¿Qué pacha?_ quiso saber la niña, entre curiosa y confundida.

_ Descuida_ le aseguré, cuando la senté en la cama y cerré la puerta para tener privacidad_ sólo necesito que me respondas unas cosas.

Pero Alice no sabía que mientras le preguntaba a Iris si en estos días había visto a la amiga que le había acompañado una vez en el zoológico, alguien las observaba, a través de la ventana, y se preparaba para intervenir y llevarse de una vez y por todas a la niña que tanto amaba.

En tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, un equipo de policías se movilizaba alrededor de una plaza. Se trataba de la misma plaza en donde habían aparecido los niños asesinados, y esta vez mucha gente se encontraba observando lo ocurrido. Gracias a las noticias, se sabía que Cullen y Zúñiga llevaban a cargo el caso de Barrios, y por lo mismo ver que justamente las brigadas de estos dos comisarios acababan de bajar de sus automóviles no tranquilizaba para nada a los vecinos.

Carlisle con un grupo de Criminalística revisaban el lugar implicado, buscando algún indicio de la presencia del criminal, mientras que el resto de los detectives se reunió cerca de la fuente para acordar los siguientes pasos a seguir.

_ Nos dividiremos_ comenzó Emmett, con su voz de mando tan conocida por todos, esa voz que le hacía infundir respeto sobre los demás_ como no sabemos con certeza quién vendrá a este lugar, y cómo sucederán los hechos…

_ Lamento interrumpirte, Cullen_ habló Zúñiga, con una sonrisa burlona_ pero te recuerdo que aquí no eres el más apto para dar órdenes.

_ ¿Y acaso tú las vas a dar?

_ Pues soy el comisario a cargo del caso.

_ ¿Y por qué no estás haciéndolo entonces?

_ Ya, basta_ dijo Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia. Ambos comisarios no habían hecho más que discutir desde el aviso de Barrios_ ¿por qué mejor dejan sus diferencias de lado y se concentran en lo que debemos hacer?, hay vidas en riesgo, y no podemos perder tiempo con sus discusiones.

El resto le encontró la razón, y Cullen aceptó guardar silencio para que su rival pudiera dar las órdenes. Aunque no por eso estuvo de acuerdo, pues continuaba pensando que él podría perfectamente llevar el caso sin el ineficiente de Zúñiga a su lado.

_ Está bien_ dijo Carlos, con todos los detectives poniéndole atención_ ya que las circunstancias lo ameritan, tendremos que dividirnos_ y varios rodearon los ojos, encontrando el colmo que el jefe repitiera lo mismo que había dicho antes Cullen. Pero aún así no le interrumpieron_ conformaremos dos grupos, el primero se quedará en la plaza, escondido, atento por si aparece Barrios con las víctimas; y el segundo se encontrará repartido en los alrededores, para dar aviso de la llegada.

_ ¿Y cómo sabemos que matará a las víctimas una vez que llegue a la plaza?_ preguntó Ginny.

_ Eso hizo la vez pasada según unos testigos_ dijo Eleazar_ dejó a los niños en la fuente y les mató a las doce de la noche.

_ Pero no por eso va a cometer el mismo crimen.

_ Ginny, por favor_ esta vez habló Carlos_ conozco a estos dementes, les gusta jugar con nosotros, y se creen muy listos y muy astutos…, si nos dijo que va a atacar en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, entonces significa que también hará el mismo crimen.

_ Tiene niños secuestrados entonces_ dijo Esteban, con cierto temor ante la posibilidad de que pequeños inocentes estuvieran en manos de ese desquiciado criminal.

_ Yo no estaría muy seguro_ y todos se fijaron en Emmett, atentos a sus palabras_ no me fiaría de Barrios. Por mucho que nos avise del lugar y de la hora del ataque, eso no quiere decir que será el mismo crimen, de hecho ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea exclusivamente un pedófilo…, tal vez sería bueno que todos vigiláramos las posibles entradas a esta plaza, y arrestáramos a todos quienes trataran de entrar hasta después de la media noche, para descartar cualquier cosa.

_ ¿Y si Barrios se encuentra en una de las casas de este sector?_ propuso Charlie.

_ Por eso revisaremos cada una de las casas, hasta que lleguen las nueve de la noche, y luego…

_ Esperen, esperen_ interrumpió de nuevo Carlos_ les vuelvo a repetir que yo soy el que manda aquí, así que se hará lo que yo diga.

_ ¿No habíamos quedado en trabajar en equipo?_ le recordó Ginny.

_ Sí, pero eso no significa que…

_ Significa que usted va a dejar de ser tan orgulloso, y va a poner atención en lo que dice Cullen, porque estoy segura de que su plan es mucho más eficiente que el que usted piensa hacer.

_ ¿Te pones de parte de Cullen ahora?_ le reprochó Eleazar a Ginny.

_ Sólo me pongo a favor de lo que es mejor para atrapar a Barrios.

_ Tú eres de mi brigada_ le recordó Carlos, molesto.

_ Y usted no es la brigada, jefe, sólo es el comisario al mando, así que deje de comportarse como un imbécil, y acepte de una vez que Cullen tiene más claro el asunto que usted.

Y con esas palabras de la pelirroja, comenzó la discusión. Zúñiga le reprochó su deslealtad, y la brigada de Cullen aprovechó el momento para apoyar a Ginny y continuar desprestigiando a Zúñiga.

_ ¡Basta!_ gritaba Harry, entre todo el bullicio que armaban los detectives discutiendo entre ellos. Varias personas ya comenzaban a interesarse en el alboroto_ ¡Ey, basta, por favor!

Pero nadie le ponía atención, y el moreno hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para detener tal locura. Tragó aire, alzó sus brazos, y de pronto…

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!_ comenzó a gritar, con sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba, y corriendo de un lugar a otro. Todos se detuvieron ante tal acto, y fue Charlie quien detuvo a su compañero para que dejar de hacer escándalo.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haces?_ le cuestionó Carlos.

El moreno tomó aire, recuperándose de la agitación, y miró a sus compañeros.

_ Hay que atrapar a Barrios_ dijo_ ¡UNO PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA UNO!_ gritó, con mucho ánimo, y Emmett recordó por qué trabajaba con este muchacho. Harry siempre sabía cómo animar el estado de todos, incluso en los momentos más tensos y difíciles.

Los demás le encontraron razón, y Ginny incluso soltó unas risitas por lo divertido que resultaba ser el moreno.

Así que, ya con más disposición, los detectives escucharon a ambos comisarios, y lograron ponerse de acuerdo para hacer un plan que lograra evitar el próximo crimen de Juan Barrios.

Por otro lado, Alice acababa de recibir una inesperada visita.

_ No te esperaba encontrar acá_ le dijo a la recién llegada.

Kate la observaba con frialdad, sin expresión alguna, al lado de la ventana del cuarto. Acababa de entrar por él, con la intención de sacar de una vez a Iris de esa casa. Si bien hace una semana había estado en cierto modo decidida a no raptar a su hija, ahora sentía la necesidad de tenerla a su lado. Su mente y su corazón se encontraban divididos, y su mente le decía que lo mejor era olvidarse por completo del asunto de su hija, y para lograr eso lo único que podía hacer era alejarla para siempre de su madre adoptiva. Pero Alice no sabía de sus planes, y se levantó de la cama en donde estaba sentada para recibir mejor a quien consideraba su amiga.

_ Por favor_ bufó Kate, sin creerle a la morena_ ¿por qué viniste aquí entonces?

Iris no comprendía nada, y se limitó a mirar muy confusa a la madre de su amiga Annie. Debido a lo cambiada que estaba Kate, la pequeña no había podido reconocerla.

_ Vine a hablar con Iris_ le fue explicando Alice a la rubia_ no te he podido contactar, así que vine para ver si ella te había visto en este tiempo…, pero al parecer no ha sido necesario preguntarle mucho.

_ ¿Y por qué ella sabría sobre mí?

_ Porque sé que la buscas_ ahora Alice la miró con más seriedad_ ¿todavía piensas llevártela?

Ante esas palabras, la niña se impacientó y comenzó a sentir miedo. ¿Esa desconocida me quiere llevar con ella?- se preguntó.

_ No lo pienso, voy a hacerlo_ aclaró la rubia_ y nadie lo va a impedir esta vez.

Y Alice lamentó que el infiltrado que le había advertido en el baño tuviera la razón. Kate ya no era la misma, y se le notaba simplemente en la forma de mirar. Sus ojos estaban rojos, a causa de las drogas, y su postura era tan intimidante que la morena incluso sintió que no la conocía.

La infiltrada, o ex infiltrada mejor dicho, avanzó unos pasos en dirección a la pequeña que estaba sentada en su cama. Sin embargo, Alice se interpuso en su camino.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le preguntó Kate_ sabes que pierdes tu tiempo.

_ Ya te dije una vez que no te ayudaría a raptarla.

_ Y no te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

Avanzó otro paso más, pero la morena permaneció en su lugar, sin hacerse a un lado.

_ No quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles, Alice.

_ Tú las haces difíciles, Kate, no tienes ningún derecho sobre Iris.

_ Eso no me importa, me la voy a llevar de todas formas.

_ Pues tendrá que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver…, esta niña tiene una familia, y no voy a dejar que la alejes de ella.

La rubia la miró con una de sus cejas arqueadas, y sonrió con maldad, casi como si la situación la divirtiera. Alice nunca se había sentido tan temerosa ante la ex infiltrada; aún así, no se movió.

_ No me desafíes, Alice, sabes muy bien que te puedo hacer daño.

_ Ya te dije, no voy a dejar que te la lleves.

_ Entonces… _ de pronto sacó un revólver de su cinturón_ voy a tener que deshacerme primero de ti.

Y la rubia disparó con el objetivo de darle a Alice; la niña gritó con fuerza, y en el primer piso Tanya dejó caer el vaso que sostenía debido a la sorpresa, y luego sintió un miedo inmenso por lo que podría estar sucediendo en el cuarto de su hija.

Las brigadas al final habían decidido seguir el siguiente plan: para trabajar mejor, se separarían de acuerdo a la brigada a la que pertenecían, así que, por un lado, Ginny, Eleazar, Luna, Esteban, Anastasia, y por supuesto, Carlos, vigilaban los alrededores de la plaza, custodiando cada entrada a la plaza, con varios policías de refuerzo, para advertir cualquier indicio de presencia del criminal; y por el otro lado, Isaac, Harry, Carlisle, Charlie y Emmett se escondían detrás de dos autos, a un costado de la plaza, listos para actuar si el criminal llegaba a entrar a la plaza. Para evitar cualquier accidente, o improvisto, se les había prohibido a los vecinos salir de sus casa, y nadie había podido entrar al lugar sin consentimiento de los detectives. Juan Barrios estaba siendo esperado, y esta vez ambos comisarios se encontraban seguros de poder arrestarlo.

Disparó a un costado de mi cabeza, e Iris no dudó en gritar horrorizada.

_ ¡Estás loca!_ le grité, incapaz de creer que se hubiese atrevido a apretar el gatillo.

_ Estoy hablando en serio, Alice, hazte a un lado o la próxima bala irá directo a tu cabeza.

¿De verdad esta mujer era capaz de hacer aquello? Ella me había pedido ayuda antes; nos habíamos transformado en amigas; nos habíamos ayudado mutuamente; habíamos pasado navidad juntas… ¿por qué de pronto su comportamiento se volvía tan distinto? ¿Qué le estaba pasando como para hacer tantas estupideces?

Unos pasos nos advirtieron que Tanya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, y con eso supe que Kate no contaba con mucho tiempo, pues de seguro la dueña de casa había llamado a la policía.

"Me va a odiar después de esto"- pensé, pues yo había provocado la situación. Sin embargo, de no ser por mí, la niña que ahora lloraba probablemente ya estaría lejos de su hogar, en manos de una mujer que parecía perder la cordura con cada día que pasaba.

_ Acabo de llamar a la policía_ dijo Tanya afuera del cuarto, al parecer sin atreverse a entrar_ así que lo mejor es que no haga nada.

_ ¿Ves?_ me dirigí a Kate_ ya no puedes llevarte a Iris.

_ ¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura?

Decidí hacer algo, y me moví para quitarle el arma, justo en el momento indicado para que una de las balas no estrellara contra mi cabeza. ¡Se había atrevido a dispararme… A LA CABEZA!... esta mujer ya no era la misma de antes, definitivamente.

Pero no me quedé ni un segundo meditando al respecto, pues Kate no estaba jugando. Tomé sus brazos para evitar que disparara de nuevo, y comenzamos a forcejear una contra la otra. Sin embargo…, era inútil pelear con ella, pues me superaba en fuerza y conocimiento. Sabía golpear, y en menos de unos minutos, me tenía recostada en el suelo, boca abajo, ella encima de mi cuerpo, sujetando mis brazos y mis piernas.

_ No voy a dejar que nadie estropee mis planes_ dijo, en un tono de voz que me pareció incluso aterrador_ ¿me escuchaste?_ y después estrelló mi cabeza contra el suelo, haciéndome gemir de dolor.

Pero yo no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Una niña inocente estaba implicada, y esta niña no merecía sufrir por algo que ni siquiera comprendía.

Así que, ignorando el dolor de mi mandíbula, usé todas mis fuerzas y saqué la voz para hablar:

_ ¡Iris, vete de aquí…, VETE!

Y sentí los pasos de la pequeña que iba hacia la puerta.

_ ¡NOO!

Pero Kate ya no podía hacer nada, pues la niña acababa de salir del cuarto, y ahora, por los pasos en la escalera, se alejaba de nosotras con su madre.

_ ¡Maldita!_ exclamó Kate, y no dudó en golpear mi cabeza con el piso nuevamente_ ¡maldita hija de puta!

Otra vez me golpeó con el piso, y después me soltó para colocarse a mi lado. La cabeza parecía a punto de explotarme, y la sangre me palpitaba desesperadamente.

_ ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarme las cosas?_ soltó con rabia_ ¡Por qué!

Limpié la sangre que emanaba de mi nariz y de mi boca con la manga de mi polera, y después usé todas mis fuerzas para colocarme en pie; aunque de todas formas tuve que apoyarme en la pierna derecha para no caer al suelo.

_ Esa… _ me costaba hablar_ esa no es la forma, Kate.

_ ¿Y cuál es la forma? ¿Quieres que hable con la estúpida esa y le pida que me entregue a su hija?

_ Tanya no es ninguna estúpida_ volvía limpiar más sangre que salía de mi nariz_ es una buena mujer, y deberías de agradecer que al menos ha criado con mucho amor a Iris.

_ No tengo nada que agradecerle, ni a ella ni a nadie_ y recogió su arma para apuntarme de nuevo con ella.

_ ¿Vas a matarme acaso?

_ Debería hacerlo…, acabas de arruinarme los planes.

_ Pero, Kate… ¿qué te está pasando?_ traté de razonar como último recurso_ tú no eras así, tú querías acercarte a tu hija poco a poco, sin forzar nada.

_ No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada, Alice, no eres nadie en mi vida.

¿Que yo no era nadie? Eso me dolió, y cuando la miré a los ojos temí que de verdad fuera capaz de disparar. No había afecto en su mirada. Ya no había nada de la antigua Kate.

Pero no disparó, sino que me hizo a un lado- caí sobre la cama- y saltó por la ventana sin titubear ni un segundo.

_ ¡Kate!_ grité, y no me quedé a esperar nada. Estaba escapando, y yo todavía no resolvía un montón de dudas de mi cabeza, así que me levanté de la cama y corrí escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de la casa. Fuera como fuera yo tenía que alcanzar a la infiltrada y lograr que me explicara qué le pasaba.

Salí de la casa y por suerte ella recién abandonaba la reja, corriendo lentamente debido a que su pierna cojeaba. Al parecer el salto no había salido muy bien.

Aproveché su desventaja para perseguirla, e ignorando el dolor de mi pierna y de mi cabeza, le ordené a mi cuerpo que siguiera a esa mujer que ahora escapaba por la calle hacia su automóvil.

_ Estoy aburrido_ dijo Harry, detrás del auto, acompañado de Charlie y de Carlisle. Isaac y Emmett estaban detrás del otro vehículo_ ¿cuánto falta para las doce?

El rubio miró su reloj y vio la hora.

_ Media hora_ respondió, con nerviosismo. La situación le tenía casi histérico, pues la incertidumbre se le hacía insoportable.

_ Espero que al menos no sea una broma_ dijo Charlie_ no me agradaría haber pasado toda esta tarde preocupado por nada.

_ No lo creo_ habló Carlisle_ Barrios no ha atacado en semanas, ya es hora de que aparezca de nuevo.

_ Estás como Carlos, que jura que conoce a Barrios.

_ Hablando de ese imbécil_ el rubio miró hacia donde estaba su jefe_ uno de estos días esos dos se van a terminar agarrando a golpes.

_ Es que Carlos es insoportable, no tiene ni idea de cómo llevar a cargo un caso.

_ Pero igual hay que apoyarlo, digo, no nos sirve de nada pelear entre nosotros, así nunca vamos a encontrar a Barrios.

_ Es que a ti te interesa seguir a Carlos porque Ginny está en su brigada, ¿no?

Y Harry sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

_ Ya, Carlisle, no lo molestes, mejor preocupémonos de vigilar.

_ Pero si todavía falta una hora para que llegue Barrios_ le dijo el rubio al colorín.

_ ¿Y si vamos con el jefe a conversar?

Pero cuando miraron donde sus dos compañeros, supieron que ir donde ellos no era la mejor opción. Emmett estaba ocupado, ya que su celular acababa de sonar, y atendió sin demora alguna.

_ ¿Sí?_ preguntó Emmett, concentrado, mientras Isaac le observaba con atención. Ambos sabían que se trataba de su infiltrado.

_ Acabo de encontrar a la infiltrada de Zúñiga_ le informó Jasper, con más frialdad de la usual. Su relación con Emmett había dejado de ser amistosa hace mucho tiempo_ y a que no adivinas quién le acompaña.

_ No estoy con ánimo, ve al grano.

_ Pues parece que la infiltrada está huyendo, y la persigue alguien que tú conoces.

_ ¿Ah?

_ Alice, tu hija la persigue…, está herida, porque cojea y sangra en el rostro.

_ ¡Qué!_ estalló Emmett.

Pero no hubo tiempo de pensar mucho en el tema, pues el equipo de Zúñiga avisó sobre una camioneta blanca que estaba por entrar al lugar, y luego de que le ordenó a Jasper que se encargara de la situación, Emmett puso en alerta a su brigada, y los cinco se prepararon para recibir la llegada del posible auto de Barrios.

_ ¡Detente!_ le grité a Kate, pero ella no se detuvo en lo más mínimo.

Mi carrera era lenta debido al dolor de mi cuerpo, y tuve que echarme al piso cuando de improvisto ella sacó su arma y disparó hacia atrás con la intensión de eliminarme.

_ ¡KAAATE!_ grité, pero era inútil.

La vi subirse a su auto, al otro lado de la calle, y no persistió en los disparos. Se iba a ir, y yo me iba a quedar sin entender nada.

"No, señor"- me dije, y me puse rápidamente de pie. Mi corazón me decía que aún era posible salvar a Kate, hacerla entender que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, que debía alejarse de Barrios, y sólo había una forma de lograrlo. Así que, decidida, fui hacia mi auto, subí a él y encendí el motor sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Vas a tener que hacer algo más que disparar para deshacerte de mí, Kate"

Y aceleré para perseguirla, por la calle, en la oscuridad de la noche, concentrada en no perder a la mujer que, yo sabía, continuaba siendo mi amiga.

La camioneta llevaba estacionada varios minutos frente a la fuente en el centro de la plaza. La brigada de Carlos la había dejado entrar para no presionar a Barrios, si es que se trataba de él. Si le detenían antes, corrían el riesgo de que las víctimas, que seguramente se encontraban en la parte trasera del vehículo, fueran asesinadas antes de la hora estipulada.

Pero ya no faltaba casi nada para la medianoche, y los detectives se ponían más nerviosos con cada minuto que pasaba. Ya no quedaba casi nada para que Barrios se dignara a salir de la camioneta.

_ Apenas salga_ le dijo Emmett a sus compañeros a través de unos comunicadores, en voz baja_ disparamos, ¿de acuerdo?

_ ¿Lo matamos?_ preguntó Harry.

_ No, no, sólo a las extremidades, no lo queremos matar.

Los demás asintieron, apuntando disimuladamente con sus armas al vehículo sospechoso, y de pronto Zúñiga también llegó al lugar. Con los miembros de su brigada se acercó lentamente al vehículo, todos con sus armas listas para disparar.

_ ¿Qué está haciendo ese imbécil?_ dijo Emmett_ se suponía que atacaríamos a las doce.

_ De seguro quiere atraparlo antes de que tú lo hagas para llevarse la gloria_ propuso su amigo Isaac.

Pero el comisario al mando no se acercó más, y permaneció a una buena distancia de la parte trasera de la camioneta. Cullen rogaba en su interior que el criminal no les viera a través de los espejos.

_ Falta poco_ le avisó Isaac, y ambos sintieron que los nervios le invadían los estómagos.

Y cuando llegaron las doce de la noche…, nada ocurrió. La camioneta permaneció estacionada, y los detectives permanecieron apuntando con decisión. Al mínimo movimiento dispararían sin bacilar.

Pero era absurdo. Pasaron los minutos…, más de diez…, más de quince, y el criminal no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Al final, fue Cullen quien rompió el silencio entre los detectives.

_ Puede que sea un auto equivocado_ dijo, por medio de los intercomunicadores.

_ En ese caso_ habló Charlie_ todo ha sido una broma de Barrios.

_ No, esperen_ dijo Harry_ hay algo extraño en la camioneta…, miren.

Y todos miraron. En un comienzo no observaron nada, pues todo parecía normal. La parte delantera del vehículo no tenía nada extraño, además de la sombra del desconocido conductor- supuestamente era Barrios. Pero en la parte trasera…

"¿Qué es eso?"- se cuestionó Emmett, al notar cierto líquido espeso bajando por el borde de las puertas traseras del vehículo.

Y no demoró en comprender, de hecho, varios lo hicieron, y Cullen con Harry, Ginny, Carlisle e Isaac corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la camioneta del criminal.

_ ¡Están adentro!_ gritó Emmett, para que los demás los siguieran.

Y luego el resto de la policía dejó de esconderse y avanzó también, pero apuntando el parabrisas del vehículo para advertir a Barrios que no hiciera movimiento alguno.

_ ¡No te muevas, Barrios!_ habló fuerte Zúñiga_ ¡sal del auto!

"¿No le había dicho que no se moviera?"- se preguntó Luna, pero no le prestó mucha atención a las incoherencias de su jefe, y continuó avanzando hacia la camioneta.

Sin embargo, Emmett y los otros cuatro no esperaron a que el criminal saliera del vehículo, y al llegar allí se encontraron con que el líquido extraño efectivamente era…

_ Es sangre_ dijo Harry, horrorizado.

_ Cuidado_ les advirtió Emmett, y los hizo atrás para apuntar a la cerradura de las puertas y disparar par abrirlas.

Y mientras el conductor bajaba del vehículo, los otros cuatro detectives se apresuraron en abrir las puertas para conocer el origen de toda aquella sangre que caía al piso.

Sin embargo, cuando abrieron las puertas…, quisieron no haberlo hecho jamás. Once mujeres se desangraban amarradas dentro del vehículo, con sus ojos vendados, y sin ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

_ Llegamos tarde_ dijo Emmett, observando la imagen, sintiéndose muy impotente_ llegamos tarde.

Y se sintieron más impotentes cuando comprobaron que en menos de un minuto, todas las mujeres ya habían dejado de respirar por completo.

**Hola, Tina, me alegra mucho que me hayas agregado en face, aunque la verdad es que tampoco lo uso mucho, con toda lo ocupada que estoy. Y no te miento, me hiciste reír mucho, en especial por lo de tu hermano jajajajajajajaja… y la verdad es que sí, lo leí, y sonó un poco raro eso de virginal, pero me refería a que se conoce el signo de virgo como el signo virgen, de la virtud, o cosas así, y tal vez por eso somos tan serias y precavidas, no nos dejamos llevar tan fácilmente por los sentimientos, y me gusta ser así, además de que soy bastante ingenua a la vez… pero, bueno, ese es otro cuento. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces en que he metido la pata por mi ingenuidad. Es que no me gusta tratar mal a la gente, y hasta he contratado planes de teléfonos y cosas así por error… mi madre quería matarme jajajajajajaja… de hecho, todavía tiene que ir a reclamar para que le cancelen esos planes jajajajajaja…**

**Bueno, me alegra nuevamente saber que sigues la historia, aunque esta vez demoraste un poco en leer. Y pronto sabrás más cosas sobre los personajes, pues Juan tomará un rol más protagonista, al igual que Kate y Jasper. Y los asesinatos serás más frecuentes, y pronto el plan se irá rebelando cada vez más.**

**Pero, lamentablemente, no puedo actualizar tan seguido. Aunque me duela, no puedo ignorar que ya estoy en la universidad, y tengo muchos deberes, y muchas cosas por leer. No quiero estar atrasada con las tareas, y más encima el profesor de quien soy ayudante me ha dejado con muchas cosas por hacer… en fin, tomé la decisión de sólo escribir los fines de semana, para estar tranquila, y escribir con muchas ganas el sábado y el domingo. Así que las actualizaciones serán el domingo o el lunes, y de verdad lamento que no sea más seguido, pero si sigo así entonces terminaré demasiado estresada, y no quiero comenzar a escribir mal por eso. **

**Espero que entiendas, y que no dejes la historia, por favor. Te mando muchos cariños, amiga, y muchos buenos deseos, para ti y tu familia.**

**Cuidate, te quiero mucho.**


	23. UNA B MUY PECULIAR

Hola a todas! Lamento si demoré tanto en actualizar, pero los deberes escolares me tienen demasiado atareada, tanto que dudo que pueda actualizar en mucho tiempo más… perdonen, pero mi carrera profesional esta primero, aunque no dejaré de escribir, y de pensar en lo que sucederá, así que puede que en un tiempo más continué con el resto de la historia.

Además, le dedico el capítulo a todas las lectoras, y a todas las que han comentado, y es especial a mi amiga Tina, que supongo se pondrá muy triste al saber que no volveré a actualizar pronto. Te dedico unas palabras al final, amiga, y también toda la historia. Mil gracias por todo!

Ahora, disfruten del capítulo…

**UNA **_**B**_** MUY PECULIAR**

Criminalística ya estaba trabajando en la escena del crimen, revisando cada centímetro de la camioneta, e identificando los cuerpos de las once víctimas del criminal; mientras que Cullen y Zúñiga se alistaban para aclarar las dudas, en la comisaría, encerrados en un cuarto con el hombre que había llevado a las mujeres a la plaza. Al contrario de lo que habían supuesto, no se trataba de Juan Barrios, sino de un sujeto desconocido, que insistía en su inocencia desde el momento en que había bajado de la camioneta. Según sus palabras, no tenía nada que ver con el asesinato.

Los demás miembros de las brigadas implicadas en el caso esperaban afuera del cuarto, ansiosos por el resultado de la interrogación que harían ahora sus jefes.

Emmett se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera muy bien cerrada, y después se volteó hacia el sospechoso. El desconocido estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de una mesa, con la mirada de ambos detectives fijas en él. Los tres habían guardado silencio desde el momento en que habían llegado a la comisaría, y ahora fue el sospechoso quien de nuevo volvió a hablar.

_ Ya les dije que…

_ Cállese_ le interrumpió Zúñiga, con un tono de voz autoritario_ nosotros le daremos la palabra.

_ Pero es que…

_ Comenzaremos ahora con las preguntas_ habló esta vez Emmett, acercándose al sujeto_ usted dice que no es culpable.

_ Y no lo soy, de verdad…

_ ¿Y por qué entonces llegó a la plaza con once mujeres secuestradas y desangrándose?

Y ahora el hombre no respondió. Miraba muy nervioso a los detectives, incapaz de explicarse bien debido a la confusa situación. Sus manos tiritaban, y su frente incluso comenzaba a sudar. "Esto es una pesadilla", se decía en su interior.

Pero nada era una pesadilla, sino la más cruda realidad, y los comisarios decidieron tomar asiento para dar más acogida al sujeto. Ambos estaban molestos, furiosos al tener en frente al hombre culpable de tal sanguinario crimen. Sin embargo sabían que debían dejar de lado sus emociones para obtener la declaración.

Zúñiga juntó sus manos y suspiró para darse paciencia. Algo le decía que la interrogación no iba a resultar nada fácil.

_ Mire, señor Díaz_ comenzó, con mucho profesionalismo. El hombre les había entregado su identidad cuando estaban en la plaza_ usted comprenderá que para nosotros es muy difícil creer que no esté implicado en el crimen.

_ Pero si yo no soy un asesino.

_ Y puede que no haya asesinado a nadie_ dijo Emmett, antes de que su compañero lo hiciera_ pero eso no quita que sea un cómplice.

_ ¿Un cómplice?, no, no, yo jamás…

_ ¿Y por qué manejaba la camioneta entonces?_ preguntó Carlos_ díganos, ¿por qué las llevó allí si se supone que no tiene culpa de nada?

_ Pues porque…, porque…

_ ¿Por qué?_ le urgió el mismo.

_ Porque me obligaron_ soltó, casi desesperado_ de verdad, me obligaron, no pude hacer nada, o si no toda mi familia lo iba a pagar.

Y ambos comisarios fruncieron el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando el hombre?

Sólo había una forma de entender la situación.

_ A ver, señor Díaz_ continuó Cullen_ por favor, cálmese y explíquenos todo lo que ocurrió.

_ ¿Qué hizo durante la tarde?

Horacio Díaz seguía nervioso, y asustado, pero aún así trató de calmarse para demostrar que no era culpable. Los detectives ya parecían menos molestos y más dispuestos a escucharle.

_ Bueno_ comenzó con la explicación_ hoy en la tarde yo estaba camino a mi casa, como todas las tardes…

_ ¿La camioneta es de usted?_ quiso saber Zúñiga.

_ Sí, sí, es mía, la compré el año pasado.

_ ¿Y llegó a su casa o fue directo a la plaza?

_ Eh…, bueno, no, no llegué a la casa porque…

_ Porque se encontró con Barrios, ¿no?

_ Carlos, por favor_ se entrometió Cullen, irritado_ deja que este hombre hable por sí sólo, después le haremos las preguntas que encontremos pertinentes.

_ No me digas cómo debo hacer mi trabajo, Cullen.

_ Pues hazlo como debes y no te diré nada.

Zúñiga le miró de reojo, con mucha rabia y muchas palabrotas rondando en su cabeza que deseaban salir de su boca para insultar al otro comisario. Sin embargo, sólo se miraron unos segundos, y después Carlos cedió a que el sospechoso continuara con su relato.

Y Días empezó de nuevo con su explicación.

_ Iba camino a casa…, cuando de pronto un auto se cruzó en mi camino y me obligó a detenerme…, frenó delante de mí, así que no tuve otra alternativa que parar…, y después salió un hombre del auto…

_ ¿Vio quién era?_ preguntó Carlos.

_ No muy bien en realidad, estaba encapuchado, y no vi nada de su rostro además de los ojos, pero no sabría describir cómo eran, el tipo me amenazó con un arma, y me obligó a subir a la camioneta y a manejar a una dirección.

_ ¿Lo acompañó en la camioneta?

_ Sí, se subió conmigo, y me amenazó en todo momento con su arma, y me indicó el camino que debía seguir.

_ ¿A dónde le dijo que lo llevara?

_ A..., pues no lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy nervioso, y sólo seguí sus indicaciones, no me fijé bien de las calles o los pasajes.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que ambos comisarios se lamentaron por el hecho de que Días no recordara el recorrido, pues saber tal dirección podría haberles sido de mucha ayuda.

Luego, el interrogado continuó.

_ Cuando me bajé de la camioneta, me vendó los ojos y me ordenó que permaneciera al lado del vehículo, mientras él iba a buscar algo.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ No lo sé, sólo escuché que subía algo a la parte trasera de la camioneta, pero no me dejó ver qué era.

_ ¿Y usted no lo revisó después?

_ Es que él no me dejó hacerlo_ y su mirada parecía suplicar que le creyeran_ luego de que terminara de subir lo que tenía que subir, me obligó a subir al auto, manejó a otra parte y después se detuvo y me quitó la venda para darme instrucciones.

_ Entonces usted colaboró con él.

_ ¡No!_ negó inmediatamente a Zúñiga_ no, no, yo no colaboré…, o sí, pero no porque quería, él me amenazó.

_ ¿Y usted prefirió caer en su juego en vez de salvar vidas inocentes?

_ No, no, yo no sabía que había mujeres en la parte trasera de la camioneta, como debieron de haberse fijado, desde el asiento delantero no se puede ver atrás, y no supe jamás que era parte de un crimen.

_ ¿Pero cómo no se dio cuenta?_ preguntó Carlos_ ¿acaso creyó que los gemidos de las mujeres eran los pajaritos del ambiente?

_ En realidad nunca escuché nada más que la voz del tipo.

_ Estaban sedadas_ dijo Cullen, antes de que su compañero siguiera cuestionando al sospechoso. Ambos le miraron_ de seguro las sedó para que no hicieran ruido, y así subirlas más fácilmente a la camioneta.

_ Por supuesto que las sedó_ dijo Carlos, como si lo hubiese deducido antes_ ya, prosiga no más_ le dijo a Días.

_ Bueno_ el hombre demoró unos segundos en tomar el hilo de su relato_ yo traté de no hacer lo que me decía, pero me dijo que tenía a mi familia amenazada en mi casa, y que la mataría si no le hacía caso.

_ ¿Qué?_ se sorprendió Emmett_ ¿cómo que tenía a su familia amenazada?

_ Sí, me hizo llamar a casa, y mi propia mujer me rebeló que un tipo la retenía en casa a ella y a nuestros hijos con armas… ¿qué quería que hiciera? O le ayudaba o mi familia moría…, además, no sabía que se trataba de un crimen, el tipo sólo me ordenó que fuera a la plaza a media noche y me quedara allí esperando a que alguien buscara lo que él había subido a la camioneta.

_ ¿No le dijo de quién se trataba?

_ No, nunca dijo nombres o nada que me llamara la atención.

Y los comisarios volvieron a mirarse, dudosos por la declaración. Ambos sabían que el hombre perfectamente podía estar mintiendo, y ser un cómplice del criminal responsable. Nunca antes se habían puesto en la situación de que Barrios contara con un ayudante… y si era así… ¿quién? ¿Quién podría haber estado amenazando a la familia mientras Barrios estaba con Días? ¿O acaso había sido el ayudante el encargado de conseguir la camioneta? Miles de preguntas surgieron en sus cabezas. Pero los ojos del sospechoso rogaban por confianza, y Emmett de verdad sintió que podía estar diciendo la verdad.

Sin embargo, no concluyeron nada, pues aún había muchas cosas por hacer antes de sentenciar la culpabilidad o inocencia del sujeto. Carlos decidió que lo mejor era ordenarle a sus compañeros que inmediatamente se encaminaran a la casa del señor Días para comprobar la supuesta amenaza, confirmar que todos estuvieran bien, y además registrar todo el lugar en busca de pruebas o rastros de Barrios. Pero antes de que siquiera se levantara de la silla, el celular del comisario sonó, y ambos le miraron con atención.

_ Disculpen_ dijo Emmett, y se alejó un poco para responder. De pronto, recordó la noticia que le había dado su infiltrado hace pocas horas, y se impacientó por saber lo qué había ocurrido con su hija_ ¿aló?_ contestó la llamada.

_ La perdí_ le avisó una voz, que aunque no lo dijo, se trataba de Jasper, su infiltrado_ la perdí, Emmett, perdí el rastro de su hija.

_ ¿Qué?_ el comisario frunció el ceño_ ¿la estabas siguiendo?

_ Sí, la muy estúpida siguió en auto a la infiltrada de Carlos, y yo fui detrás de ellas en otro auto, pero alguien disparó a las ruedas, y por poco no tengo un accidente.

_ ¿Te dispararon?_ la impresión sólo fue superada por la preocupación_ ¿quién?

_ No estoy seguro, pero al parecer fue detrás de ellas también…, y ya no tengo cómo saber a dónde fueron.

Emmett le ordenó que continuara investigando, y luego de darle las gracias, cortó la llamada y miró a los dos hombres que le observaban.

"¿En qué está metida mi hija?"- se preguntó, y temió la respuesta. Conocía perfectamente a Alice, lo suficiente para saber que la mujer era buena para involucrarse en problemas.

Y Emmett sintió que el peso del caso se hacía cada vez más grande, debido a la incertidumbre y la confusión de los crímenes de Barrios; y además, debido al desconocido paradero de su hija favorita. El comisario sólo quería que aquel desconocido que había detenido a Jasper no estuviera en busca de Alice.

….

"¿A dónde se dirige?"- me pregunté. Sin embargo, a pesar de no saber la respuesta, continué manejando detrás del auto en que iba Kate. Y no pude dejar de cuestionarme también si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Esta mujer estaba muy distinta, y algo en mi interior me advertía que si persistía en la persecución, entonces me podría ir muy, pero muy mal.

Pero, como antes me lo había dicho, ella era mi amiga, y así como había dejado a mi familia en navidad para acompañarla, ahora me daba lo mismo lo que sucediera con tal de hacerle entender que su comportamiento no era el corresto. Aunque me hubiese estado a punto de matar con varios disparos, yo me iba a encargar de recordarle que todavía tenía a una persona con quien contar.

No quise ver el reloj, para no impacientarme aún más, pero por la oscuridad de la noche, yo suponía que eran más de las doce de la noche, quizás incluso más de las dos de la madrugada. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a tener que seguirla? En algún momento se me acabaría el combustible, y entonces Kate desaparecería de mi alcance por completo.

Pero por suerte, el vehículo enfrente se detuvo al costado de una casa, en una calle donde parecía que todas las casas estuvieran abandonadas. ¿Kate viviría en este lugar? ¿Sabría que yo la seguía? Y si lo sabía… ¿por qué me había llevado a este sitio?

Miles de preguntas me invadieron, y decidí que no me iba a quedar con las dudas, así que detuve el auto, unos metros lejos de mi amiga, para que no supiera de mi presencia, y cuando ella entró rápidamente a una casa, bajé del auto y observé por unos segundos el lugar.

"¿Voy ahora o espero unos minutos más?"- me pregunté, indecisa.

Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para meditarlo, pues de improvisto algo tocó mi cabeza por atrás, y una mano me jaló fuerte la muñeca para posicionarla en mi espalda.

_ Mira, preciosura, si no quieres que tu cabeza estalle en mil pedazos, entonces no avances ni un paso más.

Y me horroricé aún más al notar que lo que el desconocido que acababa de hablarme sostenía un revólver listo para disparar detrás de mi nuca.

….

_ Quiero que te comuniques inmediatamente con tu infiltrada_ le exigió Emmett a Carlos, una vez que terminaron el interrogatorio.

El señor Días había sido arrestado preventivamente, hasta que se demostrara por completo su inocencia, y los miembros de las brigadas se encontraban en marcha para comprobar el estado de la familia del sospechoso. Sólo los líderes de las brigadas se habían quedado en la comisaría, y ahora Cullen sólo únicamente podía pensar en lo que le ocurría a su hija.

_ ¿Qué?_ no comprendió Carlos. Estaba a punto de partir a la oficina del jefe para reportar los avances_ ¿de qué estás hablando, Cullen?

_ Que necesito que la contactes.

Zúñiga continuó sin comprender, y se volteó para verlo mejor. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Que quieres que contacte a quién?

_ A tu infiltrada, Carlos, necesito saber dónde está.

_ ¿Qué?_ y sonrió casi con burla_ no estarás hablando en serio, ¿cierto?

_ Necesito saber con quién está.

_ ¿Y con quién más va a estar? Con Barrios, por supuesto.

_ Mira, Carlos_ se acercó más, y le miró más seriamente_ no soy idiota, y sé que algo no anda bien con tu infiltrada.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Eso…, que tu infiltrada simplemente no puede estar con Barrios.

Y ante eso, el otro comisario saltó una risa burlona.

_ No seas ridículo, Cullen, yo mismo vi cómo Kate subía al auto de Barrios para irse con él… _ "¿cómo se le ocurre decir el nombre?", se dio cuenta Emmett, pero no hizo comentario al respecto y decidió dejarlo pasar_ y hay testigos incluso que pueden corroborarlo.

_ Pues si es así, déjame decirte que bien malita es tu infiltrada, porque nunca nos avisa nada de lo que planea Barrios.

_ No vengas a cuestionar lo que hace mi infiltrada, lo que ocurre es que estás celoso, porque el tuyo ni siquiera sospecha del paradero de Barrios.

_ Si te contactaras con tu infiltrada y me dijeras donde está, el mío podría unírseles.

_ No, no, eso sería demasiado sospechoso, y estoy seguro de que mi infiltrada maneja todo a la perfección…, por lo mismo no he querido molestarla, ella sabe lo que hace, y Barrios es demasiado inteligente como para arriesgarme a llamarla.

Emmett le miró por unos segundos sin creerle mucho. Algo en su interior le advertía que el comisario mentía al respecto. Sin embargo, dejó ese tema de lado, y se enfocó en lo que había venido a preguntarle.

_ Por favor, ¿puedes llamarla?

_ ¿Tú no escuchaste lo que dije recién?, no voy a hacerlo, eso es muy arriesgado.

_ Necesito saber si está con alguien más además de Barrios.

_ ¿Y con quién más podría estar?

Pero Emmett no contestó a eso, ya que no confiaba en la discreción de su compañero. Por mucho que ahora trabajaran en el mismo caso, la rivalidad era igual, o incluso, más fuerte.

Carlos, al ver que el comisario no continuaría insistiendo, dio media vuelta, camino hacia el despacho del señor Cáceres, y Emmett lo vio alejarse. Ahora en su corazón reinaba el temor y la incertidumbre, pues, si era cierto lo que afirmaba Carlos, y lo que había visto su infiltrado, su hija Alice podía encontrarse muy cerca del criminal que buscaban, y eso, definitivamente, no podía conllevar a nada bueno.

….

"¿En qué te has metido, Alice?"- me pregunté, horrorizada y más asustada que antes.

Alguien me había vendado los ojos y me había amenazado con una pistola para que caminara hacia, lo que me parecía, el interior de una casa. Yo no sabía si era justamente la misma casa en que había entrado antes Kate, y tampoco cuál era la identidad de ese misterioso sujeto.

Me lanzaron contra el piso, y choqué fuerte contra algo muy duro. Al instante me quitó la venda, y supe que ese algo había sido un mueble lleno de papeles.

Pero también pude ver otra cosa, y eso me paralizó durante unos segundos. ¿De verdad todo esto estaba pasando?

_ Hola, preciosa_ me saludó, con una amplia sonrisa.

Simplemente me parecía imposible que este hombre me estuviera mirando. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo había aparecido en mi camino?

Sin embargo, pronto recordé que Kate supuestamente estaba junto a Barrios, y por lo mismo entonces debían de estar juntos. ¿Por eso me había atrapado? ¿Acaso nos había estado siguiendo?

Dejó al lado el revólver que llevaba, y después se puso enfrente de mí. ¿De verdad se trataba de Juan Barrios? Sí, no podía ser otro. En las noticias le había visto en una fotografía, y lucía casi igual, con su cabello negro, sus ojos grandes, su inmenso cuerpo…, en persona se veía incluso más intimidante.

_ Es increíble lo curioso que puede resultar el destino, ¿no crees?

No dejé de mirarle en ningún momento. Es que me costaba creer que yo estuviera en las garras de un criminal tan malvado como él, es decir, si había sido capaz de asesinar niños inocentes sin explicación alguna…, no había razón alguna para sentirme confiada, todo lo contrario.

Alrededor noté el interior, efectivamente, de una casa, cuya mesa estaba un poco apolillada, y llena de polvo. Casi todo parecía descuidado y sin limpiar… y eso sólo incrementó el ambiente tenso y aterrador que me generaba el criminal.

Se acomodó en una silla, y me observó con una sonrisa que no reconocí del todo. Por una parte parecía que se burlaba, pero por otra lucía muy satisfecho. Y de pronto me pregunté dónde carajo estaba Kate.

_ Estás desamarrada_ dijo, y le miré sin entender. ¿Qué planeaba hacer conmigo?_ puedes moverte si quieres.

Me costó comprender a lo que se refería. Pero después entendí que mis manos y mis piernas estaban libres, y por lo tanto yo era capaz de moverme a mi antojo. Sin embargo, no tomé una decisión tan arriesgada como tratar de huir, pues el hombre me atraparía con facilidad; sino que me acomodé en el suelo para quedar sentada y con la espalda recta. Continuamos mirándonos, y yo continué sin saber qué pretendía con esta situación.

_ Bueno, querida Alice…

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ le interrumpí, con una voz que incluso a mí me sorprendió. Al parecer todavía quedaba una parte de mí que no estaba tan asustada.

_ Se muchas cosas, preciosa, y no es difícil reconocer a la hija mayor del comisario que me está buscando.

Se refería a papá, y también me pregunté sobre él. ¿Se daría cuenta de mi ausencia? Yo le había dicho a mamá que, efectivamente, saldría a casa de Iris para comprobar su llegada de vacaciones. ¿Irían a buscarme al notar que yo no estaba? ¿Cómo estaban Iris y Tanya después del incidente en su casa?

_ Eres más parecida a Cullen de lo que pensé_ continuó hablando, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos_ ¿cómo está tu papito? Imagino que hoy tendrá mucho trabajo.

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber a lo que se refería. Mi padre estaba trabajando justamente en el caso que involucraba a este criminal… ¿acaso había vuelto a asesinar?

_ Bueno, preciosa, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, tu visita me ha pillado completamente desprevenido_ me daba miedo la forma en que sonreía, como si planeara hacer cosas realmente terribles_ la policía no ha dado con mi paradero en meses, y tú, una simple civil, me descubre en un segundo.

¿Aquí se estaba escondiendo Barrios? Me costaba creer que los detectives no le hubieran descubierto antes, sobre todo porque alrededor habían más casas, y por lo mismo, vecinos que, deberían, de haber visto al criminal. ¿Cómo nadie había informado nada a la policía? ¿Acaso tenían miedo de que el psicópata les hiciera daño?

_ Sin duda que eres una mujer muy especial, Alice_ esta vez no le miré, pues comencé a buscar con la mirada algo que me sirviera de ayuda para escapar. Lo más cercano era el revólver, pero éste estaba al lado de su pierna, y era muy riesgoso tratar de cogerlo. En tanto, el hombre continuaba hablando_ no creas que te conozco sólo porque eres la hija de Cullen…, aunque no lo creas, estuve muy pendiente de tus aventuras con la pandilla de Mclagen.

Y ante eso, volví a mirarle. ¿Qué había dicho este tipo?

_ Imagino que no has olvidado ese episodio de tu vida, ¿no?

Ahora sus ojos se fijaron totalmente en los míos, y no dudé en evitarlos. Me observaba de una forma tan intimidante, a pesar de que sonreía, que me costaba soportarla. Además… ¿cómo se supone que sabía de mi vida? La situación se volvió incluso más confusa. Este criminal me tenía en sus manos, lista para hacer lo que él quisiera… ¿por qué me hablaba de estas cosas en vez de torturarme inmediatamente?

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, decidí hablar, otra vez sacando una voz que creí sería más débil.

_ ¿Sabes que estuve con Mclagen?

_ Por supuesto que lo sé… Él fue la gran noticia durante mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que no me perdí detalle de aquel incidente por nada del mundo… Fue realmente increíble que tú lo capturaras…, tú, una muchacha sin experiencia, sin ninguna idea de lo que es ser realmente un infiltrado…

Y mientras decía unas cuantas cosas más, me fue imposible no recordar tales momentos del pasado, en especial mi último encuentro con Cormac. Esa vez, Jasper me había hecho creer que estaba muerto, y yo había sufrido mucho. Y ahora Jasper volvía a estar muerto, al menos simbólicamente.

"Basta"- me dije en mi cabeza, consciente de que ya era suficiente estar con un demente criminal como para más encima torturarme con un amor que había acabado abruptamente.

Le puse atención otra vez a sus palabras, y esa vez me sorprendí porque estaba hablando de mi hija.

_ Es hija de un infiltrado, ¿cierto?

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida, y no supe qué responder. ¿Desde cuándo sabía eso? La identidad del padre de Annie era un secreto que sólo yo y unos cuantos más compartíamos. ¿Por qué este sujeto también lo sabía? ¿Acaso Kate se lo había contado?

_ No te asustes_ dijo, al ver mi preocupación_ sólo quiero saber un poco de ti antes de que te elimine.

Abrí más los ojos, y hasta contuve la respiración. Me impresionaba la forma tan trivial con que había mencionado tal cosa. ¿Iba a matarme, y lo hacía ver como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo?

Pero lo que más me impresionaba era el que no quisiera hacerlo de inmediato. ¿Estaba esperando que sucediera algo acaso?

_ Dime, preciosa, ¿has visto al padre de tu hija?

Fruncí de nuevo el ceño. ¿Por qué insistía en mi hija?

_ No-o_ mentí, y esta vez sí tuve dificultades para hablar_ no lo he visto.

_ Por favor, preciosa, ¿Por qué tratas de mentirme?, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, no cuando estás a punto de morir.

De nuevo me congelé, y esta vez sentí cómo el terror iba llenando poco a poco todo mi ser. ¿Así sería mi muerte? ¿En las manos de un demente como él? ¿Mi familia encontraría mi cuerpo? ¿Tendrían la oportunidad de enterrarme?

Y de pronto, me vi, allí, debajo de la tierra, sin vida, al lado de donde ahora descansaba el cuerpo de mi difunta hermana gemela. ¿Mi vida sólo duraría veintiséis años?

"No, no, no, y no"- me dijo mi consciencia, y supe que estaba en lo cierto. Yo antes había luchado años para que no me liquidaran; había resistido toda mi infancia los abusos de mi padre y mi tío; había soportado las amenazas de Mclagen, sus maltratos…, y ahora era madre, ¿cómo me iba a dar por vencido tan luego? Si este sujeto planeaba matarme, pues no le sería nada fácil.

Ya decidida a defenderme, y a tratar de escapar, me concentré fijamente en el revólver que estaba a su lado, mientras él hablaba y hablaba. Yo estaba demasiado concentrada como para entender lo que decía.

_ Es una lástima que tu vida acabe así_ dijo, aunque no le presté mucha atención. Lo mejor era no caer en su juego, así que continué mirando el arma. Estaba a muy pocos centímetros, con un simple y rápido movimiento…_ de verdad eres muy hermosa, Alice, mucho más que antes…, la maternidad te ha hecho bien_ ¿por qué insistía en hablarme como si me conociera?_ ¿sabes?, yo le he seguido la pista a Cullen durante muchos años, incluso antes de que tú aparecieras…, y la verdad es que no me he aburrido. Cullen suele ser un detective muy… ¿cómo se podría decir?..., muy…, inquieto, sí, creo que esa sería la palabra para definirlo_ dejé de enfocarme en el objeto y le miré a él_ Cullen es el detective más prestigioso de todos, supongo que debes escucharlo siempre_ hizo una pausa, como esperando a que yo contestara, pero como no lo hizo, volvió a hablar_ cuando comencé con los asesinatos hace ya varios meses, mi idea era que Cullen tomara mi caso… ¿por qué?, te preguntarás…, pues porque necesito la atención de la prensa, y del equipo policial completo…, siempre que Cullen está en un caso, a todos les interesa saber cuál. Pero me llevé una lamentable sorpresa cuando fue Zúñiga el que lo hizo, y por eso me dejé aprisionar, porque necesitaba de más relevancia, más preocupación por parte de todos, y lo logré muy bien…, ahora dos prestigiosos detectives están detrás de mí, y sin siquiera sospechar de mis siguientes pasos.

_ ¿Vas a asesinar a alguien más?_ pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

_ Hay un plan maquinándose, y no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, preciosa…, aunque, claro, tú no estarás para cuando todo finalice.

_ ¿Me vas a matar?_ pregunté, casi involuntariamente. Mi voz claramente reflejaba miedo.

_ Lamentablemente, no puedo dejarte viva, por mucho que quiera lo contrario…, verás_ se inclinó un poco hacia adelante_ eres la hija de un detective, del líder de una importante brigada, y probablemente hallarías la forma de atraerlos hasta acá para entregarme. No es que les tema, y que quiera permanecer para siempre en este lugar, pero…, digamos que por el momento estoy cómodo aquí.

_ ¿Y si prometo no decir nada?

Soltó una risita, divertido.

_ Por favor, ¿crees que soy ingenuo?, me aborreces, y estoy completamente seguro de que no apruebas lo que hago.

¿Acaso había que aprobarlo? ¿Acaso alguien cuerdo podía aprobar que un hombre asesinara a niños inocentes sólo por placer? Este tipo estaba loco, completamente loco.

_ Además_ prosiguió, sin borrar su sonrisa_ asesinarte motivaría más a Cullen, ¿no crees?

¿Por qué de nuevo mencionaba a papá?

_ ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi padre?_ pregunté, sin poder aguantarme_ ¿te quieres vengar por algo?

_ ¿Vengar?_ soltó otra risita_ no, o mejor dicho sí, pero no de él, Cullen es sólo mi títere, al igual que el engreído de Zúñiga…, lo que planeo hacer es mucho más grande que ellos, y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo… _ ahora me miró a los ojos_ y el siguiente paso es matarte a ti.

Se levantó del asiento, con lentitud, y no lo dudé ni un segundo más. Este hombre iba a terminar con mi vida, así que decidí que era hora de intervenir y de atreverme. Aproveché que sacaba algo de su bolsillo para lanzarme a sus pies y coger el revólver con firmeza. Sin embargo, él parecía esperar mi acto, pues corrió el arma con su pie justo antes de que yo le tomara, y después me golpeó con el pie para que quedara en el suelo, estirada y con la mandíbula más adolorida que antes- me había golpeado allí.

_ No te creas más lista que yo, preciosa_ se inclinó para mirarme más de cerca, y una de sus manos acarició con delicadeza mi mejilla_ yo que tú… _ enseñó el cuchillo que cargaba en su otra mano, el cual había sacado de su bolsillo_ me quedaría quietita, tal vez así el sufrimiento sea menos.

Y mientras acercaba el arma blanca hacia mi cara, con serias intenciones de hacerme daño, no pude evitar aterrorizarme ante lo que sería una muy, pero muy dolorosa muerte.

….

Edward había llamado a Emmett para que le fuera a ver al Departamento de Inteligencia, y éste no había demorado en acudir al encuentro. Un equipo ya estaba encargado de buscar a su hija, que lamentablemente no se encontraba con el celular. Eso habría hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles.

¿Dónde estaba Alice? ¿Con quién, o cómo? Eran una completa incógnita. Pero Emmett no quería alarmar a nadie aún, así que sólo su brigada sabía de tal desaparición. En casa, su familia pensaba que su visita a la casa de Iris sólo había demorado más de la cuenta.

El comisario, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro, ingresó la clave requerida en la puerta, y cuando ésta se abrió, entró al departamento, encontrándose con el pelirrojo que le esperaba.

_ Señor_ le saludó Edward con un apretón de manos_ espero que no esté muy ocupado.

_ Pues la verdad es que sí_ se soltaron, y después procedieron a tomar asiento_ hemos tenidos problemas.

_ ¿Alice aún no aparece?_ al ser de Inteligencia, el colorín había sido uno de los primeros en enterarse, ya que su suegro necesitaba que comenzaran a registrar el celular de ella. Sin embargo, al no estar con su dueña, no había sido muy útil hacerlo.

_ No, aún no hay rastro de Alice_ contestó, con pesar_ Jasper la perdió de vista.

_ Creí que no quería que estuvieran juntos.

_ Y no lo están_ se sintió un poco incómodo al tocar ese tema, y sólo lo hizo porque no había nadie más que les escuchara. Los otros miembros de Inteligencia se encontraban ocupados en otros lugares_ pero hace un tiempo le mandé a Jasper que vigilara los pasos de la infiltrada de Carlos.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ no estaba al tanto de eso.

_ Sí…, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para encontrar a Barrios.

_ Ah, sí, hace unos meses la infiltrada se fue con él en un auto… _ frunció el ceño_ no creerá que…

_ Creo que Carlos es demasiado ineficiente como para manejar a una infiltrada, y no me trago el cuento de que está trabajando y de que en cualquier momento nos entregará a ese maldito.

_ Pero…, lo que usted dice es muy grave, ¿sabe?, está diciendo que esa infiltrada nos está…, traicionando.

_ Y no es algo tan descabellado, ¿no?

Edward alzó las cejas, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Él había visto personalmente a la mujer de quien hablaban, y la conocía bastante bien a decir verdad. De hecho, él había sido uno de los encargados de investigar sobre su hija hace unos años; y le costaba creer que una mujer tan cuerda y decidida como Kate pudiera perder el rumbo de esa manera.

_ No sería la primera vez que pasa_ continuó Emmett_ han habido infiltrados traidores.

_ Sí, por supuesto que los ha habido_ Edward de nuevo frunció el ceño_ pero ella es distinta, es… ¿cómo podría decirse?... siempre ha tenido clara su vida, claro todo lo que quiere…, me cuesta creer que esa mujer pudiera traicionar a la PDI de esa forma.

_ Es que es la única explicación que me parece convincente…, mi infiltrado todavía no encuentra a Barrios, y por eso no he tenido noticias sobre él… Pero la infiltrada de Carlos, supuestamente, ya está trabajando con el criminal, y nada de nada, ni siquiera nos ha anticipado, aunque sea un poquito, sobre los ataques.

_ Puede que Barrios simplemente no le avise de nada, debe de ser un tipo muy reservado.

_ No, Edward, yo no soy estúpido_ y ahora se puso más serio, casi pensativo_ aquí hay algo raro, y lo voy a descubrir, eso te lo aseguro.

Edward continuó sin convencerse demasiado de la teoría de su suegro; sin embargo, no lo había llamado para discutir sobre eso, sino para algo un poco más importante.

_ Señor_ le dijo, para llamar su atención. Emmett le miró_ acabo de conseguir algunos datos de criminalística.

_ ¿En serio?_ se sorprendió por la rapidez con que había estado listo el trabajo de los especialistas_ ¿ya tienen las identidades?

_ Sí, y, como suponíamos, el culpable es Barrios, las iníciales, de los apellidos esta vez, si se ordenan de acuerdo a la creciente edad de las mujeres, forman el nombre del criminal. De nuevo está jugando con nosotros.

"Es el colmo"- pensó el comisario, enojado y confundido al mismo tiempo. Le costaba creer que el criminal cometiera tan fácilmente los asesinatos, y más encima sin dejar mayores rastros.

_ Pero eso no es todo_ prosiguió Edward, y Emmett le puso más atención que antes_ tengo otras cosas que serían buenas que las supiera.

Y el pelirrojo calló unos segundos antes de revelar la gran peculiaridad del último crimen de Juan Barrios.

….

_ ¡Déjala!_ ordenó una voz que no demoré en reconocer.

_ ¡Kate!_ miré hacia atrás, y la vi al pie de la escalera, con la misma vestimenta de hace unos minutos. Estaba seria, y nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

El roce del cuchillo de Barrios en mi mejilla me recordó lo que sucedía, y de nuevo el miedo se apoderó de mi interior. Con sus piernas inmovilizando las mías, y su navaja a punto de incrustarse en mi piel…, simplemente me ponía los pelos de punta.

_ Parece que tenemos una espectadora_ dijo sonriente el hombre.

_ ¡Dije que la sueltes!_ esta vez la voz de mi amiga sonó molesta, y en menos de unos segundos, se acercó a nosotros y corrió abruptamente al tipo hacia otro lado_ no es necesario que le hagas daño.

Me ayudó a levantarme, y luego rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. Ahora, extrañamente, me parecía mucho más dócil que en casa de Iris. ¿Acaso todos los infiltrados sufrían de bipolaridad?

_ ¿Qué ocurre, querida? No pretenderás que la deje viva, ¿cierto?

_ Guarda el cuchillo, no vas a matar a nadie.

Sin embargo, el criminal no lo guardó, y permaneció enfrente de nosotras, como esperando a que mi amiga hablara. Ambos parecían conocerse más de lo que yo imaginaba, y me impresionaba la naturalidad con que se dirigían la palabra, como si él no fuera un asesino, y ella no fuera una chica de la policía.

_ Kate, mi querida Kate… _el tipo sonrió ampliamente, aunque arrugó un poco el ceño_ ¿qué hemos conversado en este tiempo?

_ Me da lo mismo, no la vas a matar.

_ ¿Es que acaso quieres dejar a una testigo?, ella es la hija de Cullen.

_ Y ya dije que no la matarás, no al menos sin que pases por sobre de mi cadáver.

El hombre dejó de sonreír, y nos miró más seriamente. Algo me decía que las cosas no iban a resultar muy bien. Lo único que yo quería era que el tipo aceptara la propuesta, o más bien la orden, de Kate.

Y mientras ambos tomaron silencio, yo miré a un costado y me encontré con el rostro de mi amiga…, aunque, ¿era debido que la considerara aún de esa forma? Antes había tratado de matarme, me había disparado incluso en la cabeza…, pero ahora me defendía del criminal.

Por suerte, para no torturarme con preguntas y dudas que no resolvería, el hombre rompió el silencio.

_ No me desafíes, Kate, sabes que no te conviene.

_ Y tú sabes que no tengo miedo de nada.

Se observaron durante unos segundos más, y luego la sonrisa de Barrios otra vez apareció. Guardó el cuchillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y después me miró a mí.

_ Está bien_ dijo, y a pesar de que sonreía, no me sentí nada de aliviada. Tomó el revólver del suelo, también lo guardó en su chaqueta, y habló otra vez_ haremos las cosas a tu modo, Kate, puede que esta mujer nos ayude en algo.

El hombre pasó por mi lado, y sin siquiera mirarnos avanzó hacia la escalera. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Habían resuelto el asunto así, tan fácilmente?

Kate dejó de tomarme la cintura, y aproveché el momento para hablar:

_ ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?_ pregunté, mirando al hombre que subía paso a paso cada peldaño.

Sin embargo, ninguno contestó, y de improvisto la rubia me empujó hacia atrás, para hacerme caer sobre el suelo. "¿Por qué se comporta así?"- pensé, sin poder comprender que me dañara.

Mi cabeza ya no dolía tanto antes, pero el golpe de Barrios y el de ahora me provocaban bastante dolor

El hombre dejó de avanzar y se fijó en mí.

_ Si ya sabes sobre nosotros…, entonces no me queda otra alternativa que mantenerte aquí, sin que puedas salir.

Abrí mucho los ojos, y me quedé congelada por un momento. ¿Qué había dicho este sujeto? ¿Que me iban a retener en esta casa contra mi voluntad?

_ Pero…

_ Basta_ me dijo Kate, interrumpiendo mis quejas_ agradece que no te hemos matado.

¿Que agradeciera que…? ¡Me iban a tener secuestrada!

Toda mi familia ahora me esperaba; mi hija debía de estar recostada en su camita, durmiendo, segura de que al otro día yo me encontraría a su lado… ¿y ahora resultaba ser que eso no ocurriría?

_ Por favor_ supliqué, como último recurso_ por favor, no me dejen aquí, prometo no decir nada.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pareció escucharme, y en unos segundos, Kate procedió a amarrar mis muñecas y mis piernas para que no tratara de escapar.

"Estoy secuestrada…, por mi amiga"- pensé, y la situación me pareció tan absurda que por poco no reí. Y es que jamás me habría imaginado que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Es decir, el día de ayer yo estaba de lo más normal, en mi casa, con mi familia, con mi bebita…, y ahora mi vida dependía del ánimo de un psicópata pedófilo que en cualquier momento podía matarme.

Definitivamente, este no era uno de mis días con suerte. Y mucha menos suerte tuve cuando, al estar amarrada y sentada en el piso, la rubia se me acercó con decisión y de un solo golpe me dejó sin consciencia.

….

_ Estos son los nombres de las víctimas_ comenzó a explicarle Edward al comisario, observando la pantalla de su computador donde aparecía la información que le quería trasmitir. Emmett le pudo mucha atención, esperando aquel dato que al colorín tanto le extrañaba_ bueno, se las voy a nombrar de acuerdo a las edades…, la primera se llama Liza Jiménez; la segunda, Camila Urzúa; la tercera, Romina Araya; la cuarta, Amelia Núñez; la quinta, Cala Barraza; la sexta, Pía Alvarado; la séptima, Valeria Ríos; la octava, Marion Rojas; la novena, Diana Ibarra; la décima, Mía Orellana; y la última es Mary Sánchez…, como ve, todas cumplen el mismo patrón de las víctimas pasadas: juntan once letras entre su primer nombre y el primer apellido…, la misma cantidad de letras que tienen el nombre y el apellido de barrios juntos.

_ Y esta vez es el apellido el que lleva la inicial.

_ Así es… _ Edward dejó de mirar la pantalla y se concentró de nuevo en el comisario_ el asunto, jefe, es que esta vez hay algo que no había sucedido en el crimen anterior.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ quiso saber.

_ Que…, hay alguien que efectivamente conocemos, una de las mujeres.

_ ¿No eran todas desconocidas?

_ Bueno, sí, ninguna era famosa, pero… _ el pelirrojo no sabía muy bien cómo decirlo, pues hasta a él le costaba creerlo. Nunca antes había sucedido algo así. Juntó sus manos, suspiró, y después se dispuso a hablar nuevamente_ hay un problema con esta mujer, señor_ y con su dedo señaló el nombre de una de las mujeres que aparecía en la pantalla.

El nombre pertenecía a la letra B, y Emmett no dudó en leerlo.

_ ¿Cala Barraza?_ se extrañó_ no me suena para nada.

_ Por supuesto que no le suena_ otra vez juntó sus manos_ porque esta mujer…, ella era una…, era una infiltrada, señor.

Y el comisario abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido y confundido ante la aparición de este nuevo asunto qué resolver.

**Hola, mi querida Tinita, parece que no estás muy bien. Bueno, cualquiera en tu situación se sentiría un poco aproblemado. La verdad es que tienes bastante mala suerte… pero bueno, asi es la vida, y uno no puede controlar lo que los demás sienten o piensan. No conozco al chico, y tampoco a tu amiga, pero supongo que ambos son buenas personas. En lo personal, te aconsejo que no exageres la situación. Sé que es inesperada, e indeseada de tu parte, pero creo que las cosas malas no hay que exagerarlas, porque se vuelven aún peor. Trata, como dijiste, de seguir normal, y de no dañar a nadie, tampoco a ti misma. En el caso de que comiences a sentir algo fuerte por él, entonces sería bueno que le dieras una oportunidad. Por mucho que a tu amiga no le guste, uno tampoco puede dominar por completo su corazón, y si te quiere lo aceptará, al fin y al cabo el chico ya terminó con ella. Pero si no sientes nada por él, al menos para tener una relación, tal como dices, entonces sigue normal, y explicale la situación a tu amiga, y parece que ya lo has hecho. Si le dijiste todo, y ella aún continua molesta contigo, entonces el problema ya es de ella y no tuyo, porque tampoco le vas a estar rogando toda la vida que te crea. Yo una vez tuve una amiga que de pronto dejó de hablarme, sin razón alguna, y muy enojada. Yo traté varias veces de hablar con ella, para saber cuál era la razón de su enojo, pero se enojaba más y no me explicaba nada. Así que dejé de preocuparme por eso y la dejé así, aunque obviamente con el dolor de perder a una amiga. Pero después de dos años me volvió a hablar, y todo fue mejor, no somos las mismas amigas, pero al menos hablamos y reímos. Aunque nunca supe porqué se enojó. Lo que quiero decir es que el tiempo muchas veces arregla las cosas. Por fa, no sufras tanto, que no me gustaría que estuvieras mal.**

**En cuanto a la historia… ay, amiga, tengo que decirte que ya no escribiré hasta nuevo aviso. El profesor de quien soy ayudante me tiene con muchos deberes, y más los que tengo de mis asignaturas… ay, estoy llena de trabajo, incluso con trabajo atrasado, libros que leer… y no tengo cabeza para pensar ni escribir en la historia. Por supuesto que no la dejaré, continuó con la intensión de publicarla, y para eso acabo de meterme a un curso de redacción y escritura para mejorar los libros. Pero por el momento sólo pensaré en los capítulos anteriores, escribiré resúmenes, y eso, porque no tengo el tiempo de sentarme a escibir en el compurador. No puedo ser tan irresponsable con mi carrera, no cuando la amo tanto.**

**Espero que me comprendas, y que me sigas escribiendo en face para saber de ti, a ver si solucionas el problema con tus amigos o no. Estoy segura de que lo harás.**

**Te mando muchos besitos, abrasos, cariños… a ti y a tu familia. Eres genial, y la mejor lectora que he tenido, y siento que eres la que le dio sentido a mis publicaciones en la página, gracias por leer y por c0mentar los capítulos. Y por favor, no olvides la historia, porque quizás, cuando menos lo pienses, subiré un nuevo capítulo.**

**Te quiero mucho, amiga. **


End file.
